


One Piece: The Fire Within

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memories, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 255,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: What starts out as a normal exploration turns into a fight for Luffy's life when an evil dragon named Kovar suddenly abducts him. In order to save him, the Straw Hats must go somewhere they have never gone before: inside their captain's memories.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda  
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me
> 
> WARNING: This story contains spoilers for fics that I have yet upload here. Viewer discretion is advised.

It was a very late and dark night. The air was still and dark clouds shrouded the light of the moon and the stars. The wind blew slightly, picking up only a small cloud of dust from the barren earth.  
  
 Deep within this pit, a cavern sits open, like a vast, gaping maw of a vicious creature. There appeared to be no sign of life within...but then, it happened: someone emerged from the mouth of the cavern, panting breathlessly as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He glanced back, his eyes wide and manic before he continued to look ahead. His heart pounded loudly in his eardrums and his throat was dry. As he ran...something else leaped out from the cave behind him...something huge and black with fiery red eyes.  
  
 It leaped after the man, spreading gigantic wings to gain a bit more altitude, and before long, it caught up to him, blocking his path. The man yelped as he tried to run the other way, but alas, a long, whip-like tail fell before him, intercepting him once more. The man gasped as he glanced up to the creature, its eyes staring at him with malice. He whimpered as he dropped to his knees, his hands gripping the back of his head as he curled up into a fetal position.  
  
"No more...!" he whimpered. "Please...don't make me see it again! I've had enough!"  
  
In his mind...the image of a young boy appeared, tears falling from his frightened eyes...as he sank into a deep pit of thick mud.  
  
 "Papa!" he cried as he reached out to him. "Papa, help me! Help me, Papa!! Please!!!"  
  
And yet...no help came for the boy. He sank, deep below the depths of the pit...and the young man, his father, only gaped in horror, frozen at the edge.  
  
 "...Tobias...!" the man whispered. "I...I let him drown...! I wanted to save him, but my damned cowardice wouldn't let me! It's my fault!! IT'S MY FAULT MY SON IS DEAD!!!"  
  
On that, he sobbed as tears came cascading from his eyes and his nose ran. The creature only glowered down at him...before its eyes glowed, and soon after, something appeared before the weeping young man. It looked like some sort of cup...with a small flame in it.  
  
**"...Put it out..."**  it told him in a deep, unearthly voice.  **"End it...if you feel as if you can no longer live with your despair...then end it all. Snuff out the very flame of your soul."**  
  
 The man panted as he glanced up at the shadowy creature, then at the flame. He almost appeared to be contemplating the offer, seeming hesitant...but then, he carefully picked up the cup, held it up to his face, and, after a few more moments of hesitation...he gently blew on it until all that was left was a wisp of smoke.  
  
**THUD!!**  The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head...and he collapsed. Meanwhile, the figure seemed to chuckle darkly before spreading its wings and flying off...the red gem of its golden collar shining bright as the man's face appeared within, screaming in torment.  
  
 As the beast flew away, it didn't appear to notice that a small, white cat with glowing yellow eyes sat on a rock...glaring at it almost hatefully.  
  
 "...How many more souls must you take?" she asked. "How many more innocents will you drag back into the very pit of their despair?" She then glanced at the sea...just as the sun was beginning to rise. "One day...one day, someone will be strong enough to break the spell you put on them...Kovar."  
  
XXX  
  
 "Sanji~! I'm starving! I want meat!!"  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, you told me a thousand times, already! Sheesh!"  
  
 Monkey D. Luffy, who was wearing an orange, short-sleeved, hooded shirt, a pair of mahogany shorts with his yellow sash around his waist, and a black strap around his left wrist, groaned as he lied on the deck, whining like a pathetic dog, clutching at his stomach while it growled deeply. He had already eaten lunch, and now he was just waiting for his snack...which consisted of a roasted leg of meat, just to keep him satisfied until dinner. Until then, Sanji and the rest of the crew were forced to deal with their captain's hungry whining.  
  
 "Need meat now...!" Luffy groaned.  
  
 "Will you stop your whining?!" Roronoa Zoro questioned, doing a bit weight-lifting training. His attire consisted of an open dark green vest with a red bandanna tied around his forehead while his usual black bandanna was tied around his bicep. "I'm trying to concentrate, and your damn groaning isn't helping!"  
  
 "You know Luffy," Nami said as she sat in her lawn chair, reading a book and wearing a light pink bikini halter top with Berry signs on them, as well as a short, white frilly skirt. "He's not happy until he gets something in that bottomless pit he calls his stomach."  
  
 "Well, what can you do?" asked Robin, who was wearing a light blue shirt with flower petals on the front and a leather jacket, as well as a pair of low-rise blue jeans, as she brushed Monkey D. Aika's hair.  
  
"Ow!" cried Aika, who was wearing a gray-blue shirt with the word "HOWL" in big black letters and had big paw prints on the side and a pair of lavender shorts, as the archaeologist pulled the brush down her scalp. "Aunt Robin, that hurts!"  
  
 "Then don't fidget," Robin scolded, lightly.  
  
 "Ow-ow!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Aika, I didn't even touch you," Robin pointed out.  
  
 "Well, it still hurts!" Aika complained.  
  
 Blizzard, wearing a green scarf with lighter green stripes on it, sighed and shook his head while Kumi laid in between his front legs, chewing on her squeaky burger toy.  
  
_"Sometimes, I wonder about Luffy,"_  Blizzard said.  
  
_"I wonder about a lot of things,"_ Kumi added, randomly.  
  
 At that moment, Sanji came outside, wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes and a pair of dark green pants with a pocket chain dangling out of the left pocket and holding a plate that held a smoking slab of meat on the bone.  
  
 "Here you go, Luffy," the cook said as he put it down on the deck. "Eat up."  
  
 "Finally!" Luffy exclaimed as he began to eat it. "Mmm~! So good! Thanks, Sanji!"  
  
 "Whatever," Sanji muttered before he glanced over at Usopp, who was wearing a yellow-and-red striped tank top, his usual white sunhat, and a pair of sand-colored, baggy pants, and Chopper, wearing his usual hat, a pink tank top with hoofprints printed on the front, and a pair of light blue shorts, who were sitting on the railing with their fishing poles in hand. "How's it going, you guys?"  
  
 "So far, nothing," Usopp answered.  
  
 "I pulled up a couple," Chopper spoke up, "but they were really tiny."  
  
 "Well, we better catch something soon," Sanji replied. "Our food supply is running pretty low. I estimate that we'll only have enough to feed us for at least 3 more days, and the next island could be weeks away."  
  
 "Eh?!" Aika questioned. "Weeks away?! Really?!!"  
  
 "I hope we catch something before then," Chopper said, worriedly.  
  
 "Yeah, like a nice giant sea beast!" Usopp spoke up. "You know, that reminds me of this one time I fought such a creature. I was 13 years old and it was a blistering summer day. It was at least a hundred degrees in the shade and I had barely a bite to eat. Death was sure to be knocking on my door any minute!"  
  
 As the Straw Hats listened to another one of the sniper's tall tales, Franky, wearing a purple open shirt with orange zigzagged stripes, a black Speedo, and his hair styled into what looked like flames, stood at the helm, steering the Sunny to their next destination. He couldn't help chuckling as he heard Usopp spin his story. Sure, they weren't real, but they were certainly entertaining and fun to hear.  
  
 "Guy's gotta have a hobby," the shipwright muttered before he looked up to the Crow's Nest. "Hey, Bones! How's it going, up there? See anything yet?"  
  
 "Nothing, so far!" Brook called back, looking through a spyglass. His outfit consisted of a lavender shirt with the words "BONE TO BE WILD" with musical notes and bones around it and a pair of indigo pants, as well as a pair of sandals.  
  
 "Keep looking!" Franky said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find an island to resupply, soon!"  
  
 "Understood!" Brook answered as he kept looking. "Hmm...nothing so far..." He then seemed to spot something off port. "Oh...oh, wait! There seems to be something over there!" That's when he grabbed the intercom.  
  
**"Attention! Attention, Straw Hat Crew! There is an island off portside! I repeat! Island sighted off portside! That is all!"**  
  
 "An island?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "Where?!" Luffy asked as he ran to the portside rail, and sure enough, he spotted it: an island, looking rather small in the distance, yet it seemed to be growing in size as the ship slowly drifted towards it. "Oh! There it is! I see it!"  
  
 "Doesn't look like much, does it?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Well, it might be worth exploring," Nami answered. "Who knows, we might find a town there to restock our supplies."  
  
 "Guess it wouldn't hurt to look," Robin added as she tied Aika's hair into a ponytail. "After all, it's been a while since were last on land."  
  
 "Does this mean we get to go on an adventure?" asked Aika, excitedly.  
  
 "Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You bet it does, Aika!"  
  
 "Well, I guess we better get ready to disembark," Nami replied. "Hear that, Franky?"  
  
 "Got it!" Franky replied as he began to steer the Sunny closer to the island while everyone went to get their backpacks, Luffy momentarily glanced at the island...only for him to pause as he spotted something in the distance: a black figure, soaring above it before it seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye.  
  
 "Luffy?"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he turned to look at Nami.  
  
 "You okay?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Luffy replied before he looked back. "I...I thought I saw something, that's all."  
  
 "Maybe it was a bird or something," Nami said.  
  
 "...Yeah...maybe," Luffy mused before he smiled at his navigator. "Anyway, let's get ready and go!"  
  
 "Yeah," Nami nodded before they headed to their rooms to get their backpacks.  
  
 However, as the Straw Hats sailed towards the island...they didn't notice a white cat, sitting on the sandy shore.  
  
 "More visitors," she said. "I wonder...how will they fare here?"  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch. 1- An Island of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats arrive at the island, but they find that not everything is as peaceful as they appear to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kovar © Me

Last time, the Straw Hat Pirates were dealing with a bit of a food shortage when they came across a mysterious island. As they approach, Luffy spotted a shadowy creature flying around in the air, but decided to dismiss it as nothing. However, little does he realize that this creature was going to be like nothing he had ever encountered before.  
  
 Upon reaching the island, Luffy, as usual, was the first to jump off the ship and make landfall before the others, but soon, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi followed after him by jumping off the railing (though Usopp ended up unceremoniously landing on his face). The rest of the crew just walked off the gangplank in an orderly fashion. It was then that they got a good look at the surroundings: all they found was a sandy beach, and beyond that was a lush, green forest full of trees and other plant-life.  
  
 "Ooh~!" Luffy exclaimed with Aika sitting on his shoulders.  
  
 "Look at the big, pretty forest!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "You think there might be a town here?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Never hurts to look," Nami replied.  
  
 "Even if we don't find a town," Sanji began, "look at how huge and green this forest is! It's sure to be bountiful!"  
 _  
"Maybe I can get some hunting done,"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "I think it's best if we split up into groups," Nami said. "Let's see, who should go with whom?"  
  
 "Umm...hey, Nami?" Zoro asked. "Before you do that..."  
  
 "Don't tell me," Nami replied with a deadpan expression. "Luffy and Aika went off somewhere, AGAIN, right?"  
  
 "Pretty much," Zoro confirmed as he looked to the forest where he saw the D. Siblings disappear, and that only made Nami sigh in exasperation.  
  
 "Right..." she muttered.  
  
 _"I'm not surprised,"_  Kumi said.  _"Luffy's rubbed off on Aika so much, that I don't get too worked up about it anymore."_  
  
 "Well, we know what we have to do," Nami said.  
  
 "Yep," the rest of the Straw Hats answered.  
  
 "Blizzard, you go on ahead and sniff them out for us, okay?" Nami asked. "Howl if you find them."  
  
 Blizzard nodded his head before he ran off, and the rest of the Straw Hats soon followed after him. However, as they did...they didn't seem to notice that they were being watched from behind.  
  
XXX  
  
 "WHOO-HOO~!!" Luffy hollered as he swung through the trees using his rubbery arms while Aika clung to his back.  
  
 "Whee~!!" Aika cheered. "We're flying!"  
  
 Both D. Siblings laughed as they flew through the air before Luffy perched himself on a branch, like a monkey.  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he scanned his surroundings. "Let's see what we can find out here."  
  
 "Big Brother, look over there!" Aika piped up as she pointed to a tree with branches full of red, ripe, juicy apples.  
  
 "Ooh!" Luffy chirped as he leaped toward the tree, landing on one of the limbs, before he reached up, plucked two apples from the branch, and handed one to Aika, who happily took it in her hands, rubbed it on her shirt, and took a bite.  
  
 "Mmm~!" she hummed, savoring the sweet, sticky juices as she chewed it up. "So good!"  
  
 "You got that right," Luffy said as he hastily ate his apple and left nothing but the core. He then continued to eat several more of the red fruits and dropped the cores onto the ground, accumulating quite a pile.  
  
 "Hey, Big Brother," Aika started, "what if we brought some back for Sanji?"  
  
 "What do you mean?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.  
  
 "Well, think of all the nice, yummy treats he could make with them!" Aika answered. "Apple pie, apple tarts, apple turnovers, apple fritters, apple crumble..."  
  
 "Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, okay, you made your point! Let's bring some back so Sanji can make some desserts with them!"  
  
 On that, the D. Siblings soon began picking the apples and stuffing them in their backpacks. Of course, they remembered to leave some for any forest animals that would like to have some for a snack.  
  
 "Luffy! Aika!"  
  
 "Huh?" the D. Siblings muttered before they noticed Nami and the others down below.  
  
 "So this where you guys ran off to," Franky said.  
  
 "What are you picking all those apples for?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "So you can make apple pie and other stuff!" Aika answered.  
  
 "It was Aika's idea!" Luffy pointed.  
  
 "Hmm..." Sanji mused, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Maybe that's not a bad idea."  
  
 "I wouldn't mind an apple pie, once in a while," Brook spoke up.  
  
 "Sounds good to me," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Yeah, me too!" Chopper piped up. "I love apple pie!"  
  
 "Count me out," Zoro said. "I'm not one for sweets."  
  
 "Oh, really?" Robin asked. "You seemed pretty sweet on me, two nights ago."  
  
 "...Come on, Robin..." Zoro grumbled with a blush on his cheeks, causing everyone to laugh. However, as they were enjoying the humorous moment, Aika seemed to spot something out of the corner of her eye. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then she did a double-take...and she gasped silently when she saw a familiar black-haired woman wearing a sparkling red dress and a dragonfly hair clip. Aika's eyes went wide before she climbed down from the tree and began to walk off in the direction she had spotted the woman, but Kumi, ever watchful of her best friend, quickly got in her way.  
  
 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "It's my Mommy!" Aika piped up. "I saw her! She's over..." As she looked in the direction she saw the woman...she gasped when she found nothing. "...Huh...? But...but she was..."  
  
 "Oh, no, not this again," Nami muttered, sympathetically.  
  
 "The poor kid," Franky added.  
  
 "Aika," Robin said. "We've been over this...your mother is gone. She's not coming back, ever...you saw her die."  
  
 "But...I swear I saw her!" Aika argued. "I know I did!"  
  
 "Aika, there's nobody there," Nami assured. "Come on, let's head back to the ship. Maybe you need a nap."  
  
 "I don't need a nap!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Luffy mumbled. "I didn't think having a little sister would be this much of a hassle. You know what I mean, right, Blizzard? You got five of them."  
  
 No answer.  
  
 "Uh...Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "Hello? Am I talking to myself, here?"  
  
 He turned to look at the wolf-dog...who was staring off in another direction.  
  
 "Blizzard? Hello?" Luffy asked. "Yo! Did you hear me?"  
  
 A pause...but then, without a single warning, Blizzard just bolted off, to everyone's surprise.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Zoro questioned. "What got into him, all of a sudden?!!"  
  
 "Blizzard?!" Luffy asked as he began to chase after him. "H-hey, buddy, where you goin'?!"  
  
 "Blizzard, come back, boy!" Nami called as she and the rest of the Straw Hats began to give chase. "Stay! Heel!!"  
  
 But Blizzard just kept running, darting around trees and jumping over rocks and bushes.  
  
 "Jeez, what is going on, today?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Hell if I know!" Franky replied.  
  
 "Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Buddy, slow down! You're going too fast! We can't keep up!!"  
  
 Try as they might, the Straw Hats were no match for Blizzard's superior speed and agility. In a matter of just ten seconds, they had lost sight of their faithful guard dog, and soon, they were forced to stop to catch their breath.  
  
 "So...fast...!" Aika rasped, sitting next to Kumi.  
  
 "I don't get it," Luffy said. "Blizzard's never run off like that, before!"  
  
 "Maybe he saw a squirrel or something," Sanji mused.  
  
 "Squirrel?!" Kumi questioned as she looked around in excitement. "Where?! Where?!!"  
  
 "There's no squirrel, Kumi," Chopper answered.  
  
 "Oh," Kumi muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
 "But don't you think it's kind of strange?" Robin asked. "First, Aika said that she saw her mother and she was about to run off after this...whoever it was she saw."  
  
 "Yes, and now, Mister Blizzard's run off, too," Brook concurred.  
  
 "...You know something?" Sanji asked. "I actually have this sneaking suspicion that we're possibly being watched."  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped silently before they glanced at each other, some nervous, others looking serious before Luffy glanced in the direction that Blizzard had run off to.  
  
 "We gotta hurry and find Blizzard," he said before he began to run, and soon, the others followed, hoping that their ship's guard would be all right.  
  
XXX  
  
 Blizzard panted as he stood at the edge of a cliff...staring down at a huge, barren crater in the heart of the forest...no...more like the heart of the island itself. The earth was dry and cracked, littered with rocks, blackened, gnarled trees, dead grass...and if he were to lok a bit closer, he would make out the scattered bones of humans. Anybody in their right mind would turn back the moment they saw this place, and Blizzard would definitely be one of them...if had not been for one thing.  
 _  
'...Why?'_ he thought.  _'Why...did I see him?'_  
  
 A brief flashback showed that Blizzard had spotted a Husky dog with brown fur, a white muzzle, underbelly, and legs...and wearing a blue collar around his neck with a Marine dog tag on it. The ashen-furred wolf-dog shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality.  
  
  _'No...that can't be him,'_  thought Blizzard.  _'After all...he's dead...he's been dead since 2 years ago...and I know that because...because...'_  
  
 Another brief flashback showed Blizzard at Marineford, two years ago...his jaws clamping down on the neck of that same dog, who was missing his ear and his eye. A beat passed...but then Blizzard sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He then turned to look back at the forest from which he had emerged and remembered that in his haste to chase the dog...he had accidentally left Luffy and the others in the dust.  
  
 _'Crap,'_  he cursed, mentally.  _'I know I'm gonna get an earful from Nami when I get back.'_  
  
 However, as he turned to leave, he gasped as the ground suddenly gave way and crumbled beneath his feet. Blizzard tried to climb up and over the edge before he could fall, but it was no use. He soon plummeted to the dirt, but thankfully, due to his resilience, he didn't really suffer any major injuries. If anything, he had gotten a small scrape. He groaned as he stood up and shook his head, then stood up to get a look at his surroundings.  
  
 _'Great,'_  he thought before he began to walk.  _'Well, I won't find a way out if I just stand here.'_  
  
 "You need to leave this place."  
 _  
"Well, what do you think I'm doing?"_  Blizzard asked...before he made a noise of slight surprise. _"Wait...what? Who said that?"_  
  
 "Over here."  
  
 Blizzard looked back...but he saw nothing.  
  
 "Above you."  
  
 The wolf-dog looked up and found, to his surprise, the white cat that was standing on the beach, sitting in a tree.  
  
 _"What the...?"_  Blizzard muttered.  _"A cat? Who are you? And...did you just talk? Like a human?! I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, but-"_  
  
 "Who I am and how I can talk is of no importance," said the cat. "Listen to me...take your crew and leave this island. You are all in terrible danger!"  
  
 _"Wait...what?"_  Blizzard asked.  _"How do you know about us being here?"_  
  
 "I saw you coming from the shore," the cat answered, "but again, that is of no importance! You have to leave this island, at once! He is already aware of your presence...and if he finds you-"  
  
 _"Wait...'he'?"_  Blizzard repeated.  _"Who the hell is this 'he'?!"_  
  
 "The master of this island," the cat replied. "He is somebody who devours souls...and they call him-"  
  
  **GRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR~!!!**  A monstrous roar suddenly bellowed through the air, causing Blizzard to tense up as the roar echoed.  
  
 "...Kovar...!" the cat whispered in horror.  
  
 _"Ko-who?"_  Blizzard asked...and he soon got his answer when something dropped down behind with him a colossal  **THUD!!**  
  
  _"...Do I dare look behind me?"_  the wolf-dog asked before he slowly glanced over his shoulder...and he saw, behind him, a gigantic dragon with black scales and sharp spines going down its back, and only two legs and two huge wings. Its face and underbelly were a grayer color...and they gave the impression of making the dragon had a bit of a skeletal appearance. The beast stood about as tall as the dreaded Oars from Thriller Bark, glowering down at Blizzard with fiery, dark red eyes.  
  
  _"...I take it this is Kovar?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Yes," answered the cat, "and if I were you, I would start running!"  
  
  **GRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!**  The dragon, Kovar, roared as he spread his massive wings, and soon after, Blizzard turned and blitzed off. Kovar, however, flapped his wings, sending himself into the air before he flew after the wolf-dog. He then took a deep breath and spat out a jet of dark red flames, which formed a wall before Blizzard, who ultimately braked to a halt, his nose nearly coming in contact with the flames.  
  
  _"Ah, crap, what now?!"_  Blizzard questioned before he looked back and saw Kovar, who growled as he swooped down on the wolf-dog...but just as he was about to close in...  
  
 "BACK OFF, LIZARD LIPS!!!"  
  
 WAPOW!!! Quick as a flash, who else should appear but Luffy, in the nick of time, punching the beast in the jaw and momentarily sending him across the ground.  
  
 "Luffy!" Blizzard exclaimed, and not long after, the rest of the Straw Hats soon appeared.  
  
 "You know something, Mutt?" Zoro asked with his swords brandished. "It's bad enough Luffy does this! Don't you start doing it, too!"  
  
  _"...Sorry,"_  Blizzard apologized, although he was a bit irked by Zoro's tone, though he couldn't really blame him.  
  
 "Holy crap, is that really a dragon?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Why are you so suprised?" Robin asked. "We did see one back in Punk Hazard.  
  
 "Well, yeah, but still, it's shocking!" Usopp retorted.  
  
 "He sure looks big...and scary!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Indeed...!" Brook agreed, nervously. "My bones are rattling just looking at that behemoth!"  
  
 "Ah, he don't look so tough to me," Franky smirked.  
  
 "Here he comes," Nami said. "Be on your guard, everybody!"  
  
 "You guys better get ready," Sanji spoke up. "By the end of this, we'll be having dragon fricassee for dinner."  
  
 "Sounds good to me," Luffy grinned, remembering the last time he had tasted dragon meat.  
  
 Not too far away from them, Aika and Kumi hid behind a log, watching from a safe distance, having been told to stay back by Nami. For once, Aika didn't seem to complain, for the sight of Kovar seemed to make her blood run cold more than the Marines ever did...and Kumi could sense it, for she put a paw on her back.  
  
  _"Aika...calm down, okay?"_  the Akita pup asked.  _"It's gonna be all right...!"_  
  
 "...That...that dragon...!" Aika whispered. "All I can sense from him...is evil...! Pure evil!"  
  
 Kumi gaped in shock before she glanced back at Kovar, who growled as he faced the Straw Hats. However, Luffy just gave the dragon his usual cocky grin as he cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. However, as they stared each other down, Kovar widened his eyes, which caused them to flash red, and not long after, Luffy suddenly tensed up and cried out in pain as he grabbed at his head.  
  
 "Luffy?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Hey! What's wrong, captain?!" Zoro asked.  
  
 "I...I don't know...!" Luffy groaned as he held his head, then looked up at Kovar, who seemed to give a grin of his own, causing the Straw Hat Captain to gasp silently. "What the hell...did he do to me...?!"  
  
 Kovar only chuckled, darkly in response, to Luffy's growing dread, while the cat stood from afar, watching with a look of defeat.  
  
 "It's too late, now..." she whispered. "He's set his sights on that one. Unless his will is strong...he will lose."  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: Guys! Whatever you do, don't look into that dragon's eyes!  
  
Blizzard:  _This dragon...he's not like the one we fought on Punk Hazard! What the hell is he?!_  
  
Next time:  **A Dangerous Encounter.**


	3. Ch. 2- A Dangerous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats do battle with Kovar, who appears to be much more than he seems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kovar © Me

 The Straw Hats glared up at their foe, all of them taking stances while others held up their respective weapons. Kovar gave a deep growl as he flicked his tongue, glowering down at the pirates with his fiery eyes. They all stared each other down, anticipating a move...when Luffy suddenly punched a hand into his palm.  
  
 "Guys...!" he whispered, causing everyone to glance at their captain, awaiting his orders. "Whatever you do...don't look into the dragon's eyes."  
  
 Everyone seemed a bit taken back by the tone in Luffy's voice. This tone did not have the usual confidence and cockiness that Luffy was known to have. No...this tone in his voice...at sounded like he was actually apprehensive about fighting this dragon.  
  
 "What's wrong, Luffy?" Robin asked.  
  
 "...He did something to me," Luffy replied. "When I looked in his eyes...I saw a lot of bad memories. Don't look into his eyes, or you might be next."  
  
 "That doesn't sound good...!" Usopp whimpered.  
  
 "Hmph," Zoro scoffed as he put a sword in his mouth. "This overgrown salamander's gonna wish he never looked into my eyes when I'm done with him."  
  
 The dragon only seemed to be further ired by the swordsman's arrogant comment, for his eyes narrowed at him. Even the cat, who was watching from afar, sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "That one will soon learn," she muttered.  
  
 "GO!!" Luffy ordered, and on that, the Straw Hats went in for the attack. However, Kovar opened his jaws and spat out a stream of green fluid, which the group quickly evaded, but once it hit a nearby tree...the dead timber started melting away.  
  
 "Oh, great!" Sanji exclaimed, sarcastically. "It's bad enough he breathes fire! Now he spits acid, too?!"  
  
 "Not for long, he won't!" Zoro exclaimed as he lunged for Kovar. "Once I lop off his head, he's finished!"  
  
 Just as the swordsman was about to close in, however, Kovar turned and glared at him...and suddenly, Zoro gasped as an image appeared before his eyes: a group of young pupils at the Frost Moon Island dojo...crying over the dead body of a young girl lying on a futon with a cloth over her eyes.  
  
 _"ZORO!! KUINA FELL DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN SHE WAS TRYING TO GET A SHARPENING STONE!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!"_  
  
 "...Kuina...?!" Zoro whispered...before Kovar swatted him down to the ground with his tail.  
  
 "ZORO!!!" Chopper and Robin cried.  
  
 "Damn shitty dragon!" Sanji cursed as he went for the dragon next, his right leg ablaze. "I'll filet you for that! Nobody does that to Moss-head but me!!"  
  
 Just as the cook was about to close in, though, Kovar flapped his wings and took to the sky.  
  
 "You think you can outfly me?!" Sanji questioned. "SKY WALK!!!"  
  
 He then began to "kick" at the air beneath him, propelling him toward Kovar. The dragon glared right at Sanji, though, and then opened his mouth to spew more flames at him. The cook scowled before he blocked the fire with his own flaming leg, but when the flames dissipated, the dragon had disappeared, to Sanji's surprise.  
  
 "What the-?" Sanji whispered. "Where'd he-OOF!!"  
  
 Before he could figure out what happened, the cook was suddenly blind-sided and slammed into a rock, pinned by Kovar's talons. The dragon then proceeded to drag him down the surface of the rock, causing Sanji to grunt in pain as he tried to push the beast's foot off of him. Then, Kovar let go, allowing Sanji to plummet to the ground in a heap. The cook groaned as he tried to stand, but then Kovar landed before him and attempted to leer at Sanji, who gasped as he tried to look away, but the dragon hissed as he stuck his tongue out and used it like some of hand, cupping the blonde's face and forcibly turning it so that he was staring straight into glowing eyes, which caused Sanji to gasp as he saw an image appear in his head: a young boy with the number 3 on his shirt, clinging to metal bars...with a mask of iron clasped over his face.  
  
 _"Father! Father, please let me out!! I'm sorry!!"_  
  
 Sanji gasped as he grabbed his head, as if feeling a searing pain.  
  
 "No...no more...!" he cried...his voice actually sounding like it was breaking. "Please...not again!"  
  
 "Sanji, look out!!" Nami shouted as Kovar opened his jaws, attempting to devour the despaired cook whole, but then he turned to face the navigator, who swung her Sorcery Clima-Tact at him with a chain of thundercloud Weather Balls. "Black Ball: RAIUN ROD!!!"  
  
 The chain didn't hit its target, though, for Kovar ended up flying into the air. Nami didn't seem to care, though, at least for the moment, for she ran over and put a hand on Sanji's shoulder.  
  
 "Are you okay, Sanji?!" she asked, causing the cook to glance up at her before he looked away, as if in shame.  
  
 "S-sorry," he said. "I don't know what happened, I just-"  
  
 "INCOMING!!!" Franky cried, causing the two to look and see Kovar swooping down on them, again.  
  
 "WATCH OUT!!!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Nami and ran out of the way, although he seemed to grunt in even more pain as he tried to do so. He managed it, however, he and the navigator barely avoiding Kovar's huge talons. Once they were out of the way, Sanji grunted as he fell to his knees on the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest.  
  
 "Sanji!" Nami cried. "Are you okay?!"  
  
 "I-I'm fine...!" Sanji lied. "I can just walk it off!"  
  
  _'Damn shitty dragon!'_  he thought.  _'Cracked some of my ribs!'_  
  
"What's wrong, cook?!" Zoro questioned. "One dragon too much for you to handle?!"  
  
 Normally, Sanji would bark right back at him, but he knew that the swordsman was trying to make his comment sound like he was insulting him in order to hide his concern. However, Nami noticed Kovar moving in for the attack, but she growled as she gripped her Sorcery Clima-Tact.  
  
 "Oh, no, you don't!" she shouted as she pointed her weapon up at the sky. "Time to hatch, Little Thunderbolt!!"  
  
 Up in the air, behind Kovar, a Weather Egg that had been placed there seemingly without his knowledge cracked open, causing a gigantic thundercloud to appear. Not long after, a huge thunderbolt emerged from it, which Nami directed toward Kovar.  
  
 "Thunderbreed Tempo!!" she shouted...but to her shock, the dragon simply ducked his head, causing the thunderbolt to head right towards Usopp, Franky, and Brook.  
  
 "AAAAH!! WATCH IT!!!" they screamed in comical fright as they all jumped out of the way.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?!!" Usopp questioned, only to gasp when he saw Kovar glowering down at Nami, who was sitting before Sanji, not out of fear, but more like it looked like she was trying to defend him, but when the beast widened his eyes at her, she gasped as she felt her mind suddenly flash back to the most dreaded day in all her life.  
  
  _"Nami! Nojiko! ...I love you."_  
  
  _ **KABANG!!**_  
  
  _"BELLEMERE~!!!"_  
  
 "...Bellemere...!" Nami whispered with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
 "Nami, snap out of it!!" Luffy called out, but it seemed his cries fell on deaf ears, for Nami just sat there, teary-eyed while Kovar opened his jaws. Sanji gasped as he tried to move in front of the navigator in order to shield her, but the pain in his chest only strained him. Just when it looked like Kovar was about to devour the pair...  
  
 "FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!"  
  
  **KABLAM!!**  Kovar roared as he was struck by three rockets before he turned and glared at Franky, who had his shoulder opened up while Chopper and Usopp were whooping and hollering excitedly behind him.  
  
 "Way to go, Franky!!" Usopp cheered.  
  
 "You're the man, bro!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Heh," Franky grinned. "This dragon ain't seen nothin' yet!"  
  
 Kovar growled deeply, smoke seeping through his nostrils. Then he opened his mouth and let out a stream of acid, which Franky, Usopp, and Chopper promptly evaded.  
  
 "That was close!" cried Chopper.  
  
 "Try this on for size!" Franky exclaimed as he put his hands together. "Franky...RADI...huh...?!"  
  
 Once again, Kovar's eyes went wide, and soon after, Franky grunted as he gripped at his head...and he soon saw an image of a familiar train, chugging along a railway on the sea's surface...heading right towards him.  
  
 _"Where do you think you're taking your master, Puffing Tom?! STOP!! RIGHT NOOOOOOOOW!!!"  
_  
 "Franky!!" Usopp shouted. "Focus!!!"  
  
 Franky gasped as he realized he was about to fire the Radical Beam off its aim, but by the time he was about to shoot, Kovar had already flown up into the sky, avoiding the beam completely!  
  
 "Dammit!!" Franky cursed. "Got sloppy!!"  
  
 "Here he comes again!!" Chopper cried as Kovar spewed more acid at Franky, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. However, Usopp quickly drew his Black Kabuto with a Pop Green ready to be fired.  
  
 "Take this!!" Usopp shouted. "IMPACT WOLF!!!"  
  
 He then fired said Pop Green at Kovar, causing an Impact Wolf to grow from the red bulb that was it nose...but Kovar opened his mouth and let out another jet of dark red flames, burning the Impact Wolf to cinders.  
  
 "...Didn't really think that over, did ya?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Nope, did not think that one through," Usopp admitted.  
  
 **GRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARR!!!**  Kovar roared furiously, causing Usopp to shriek as he tried to run, only for the dragon leap over and land right in front of him. The moment Usopp looked into his eyes, he gasped as he saw an image of a familiar, long-nosed woman with black hair, lying in a bed with a damp cloth over her head.  
  
 "Mom...?!" Usopp whispered before he shook his head. "No! Not now! Snap out of it, Usopp!"  
  
 "Dammit, Usopp!!" Zoro cursed as he came running out from where he crashed...his right arm dangling limply. "Now's not the time to be losing your cool!!"  
  
 Kovar glared back at the swordsman before he flew up into the air.  
  
 "Nice try!!" shouted Zoro as he positioned Wado Ichimonji over his shoulder. "One-Sword Style...1080 CALIBER PHOENIX!!!!"  
  
 He then sent a powerful air-compressed slash at Kovar, but the monster just barely managed to avoid it. If anything, it only made him angrier at the swordsman.  
  
 "Dammit...!" Zoro growled. "Our attacks aren't doing shit to this guy!!"  
  
 Kovar growled as he glowered down at the Straw Hats, but then his eyes went wide as he felt something crawling along his back. He looked back, only to find Brook, standing on his shoulder with Soul Solid preparing to be sheathed.  
  
 "Song of Scratches..." Brook whispered. "BLIZZARD-"  
  
 All too sudden, Kovar's eyes went wide, once again, and Brook gasped upon seeing the many dead corpses littering the deck of the once-great ship that belong to the Rumbar Pirates.  
  
 "My...my friends...!" Brook whispered, but then, Kovar began to go into a nosedive, followed by a barrel roll, and because Brook wasn't holding on, he fell off and plummeted towards the ground.  
  
 "Brook!!" Robin called out as she crossed her arms, and soon, several more arms sprouted from the ground, catching the skeleton and breaking his fall.  
  
 "Oh...thank goodness...!" Brook whispered in relief. "I thought I was dead for sure! Even though I've been dead to begin with." He then glanced at Robin. "Thank you ever so much, Miss Robin...by the way, may I look at your-"  
  
 "Finish that sentence, and I kill you again!!" Zoro barked, causing Brook to yelp.  
  
 "Now for you," Robin glared up at Kovar, who was preparing to dive at the Straw Hats one more time. However, the archaeologist soon crossed her arms. "Mil Fleur: Quatro Mano!"  
  
 Soon, four giant arms made of tinier hands appeared, wrapping themselves around Kovar's legs, neck, wings, and jaw, forcing them shut, and before too long, the dragon soon crashed into the ground. Thankfully, the Straw Hats managed to get out of the way. Kovar groaned, as if in defeat, while the Straw Hats surrounded him.  
  
 "Good job, Robin," Luffy praised.  
  
 "I'm surprised I didn't think of it, earlier, really," Robin said.  
  
 "Now we can finally get rid of this monster, once and for all," Zoro added as he prepared to cut off Kovar's head...but just as he was about to do that, the dragon shifted his fiery gaze at Robin, who gasped as she suddenly saw the image of a burning island...and herself, drifting away in a tiny boat.  
  
 "...Professor Clover...Mother...Saul...!" she whispered, tearfully.  
  
 "Robin, no!!" Zoro shouted. "Focus!!"  
  
 Too late, for Robin had accidentally lost her grip on Kovar's jaws, which caused him to open them up and then CHOMP! He bit down on the arms that were binding his wings together, causing Robin to shriek in pain and lose her grip on the beast, entirely.  
  
 "ROBIN!!" Nami, Sanji, and Zoro cried in horror.  
  
 Kovar let out another powerful roar, but then, something slammed itself into his underbelly, causing him to let out a gargled cry of shock more than pain. He looked down and saw a little hole in the ground, but when he went to look, he was soon struck in the face by a pair of very large antlers, which caused him to stumble back.  
  
 "Horn Cannon: ELF!!" Chopper shouted in Horn Point form.  
  
 "Yeah!!" Usopp cheered.  
  
 _"Way to go, Chopper!!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  
  
 Chopper blushed at all the praise he was getting before he did his little happy dance.  
  
 "Sh-shut up!" he yelled. "Like saying that will make me happy, you couple of jerks!!"  
  
 However, in his bliss, he failed to notice Kovar stomping right towards him from behind.  
  
 "Oh, my god!!" Nami cried.  
  
 "CHOPPER, BEHIND YOU!!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper muttered before he turned around, only to bet met with Kovar's glare, once again...and once he looked into those eyes, he gasped as he saw a familiar scene before him: Dr. Hiriluk, sitting before Wapol's army, while he held up a cup of sake.  
  
 _"I'VE HAD...A MARVELOUS LI~FE!!!"  
  
 **KABLAM!!**  
_  
 "D...Doctor...!" Chopper stammered...just as Kovar opened his jaws to swallow him whole.  
  
  _"CHOPPER!!!"_  Blizzard shouted as he tackled the little reindeer to the ground, saving him from being the dragon's meal just in time. Then, the wolf-dog looked up at the dragon, who growled viciously at the Straw Hats...and for some reason, a look of horror came over Blizzard's visage.  
  
 _'This dragon,'_  he thought.  _'He's not like the one we fought on Punk Hazard...he's showing intelligence! He's analyzing all our moves and making up strategies as he goes! What the hell is he?!'_  
  
Just then, Kovar flicked his tongue out of his mouth, like a snake tasting the air for its prey. Then, he turned his head to look behind, prompting the Straw Hats to look in the same direction...and when they saw what Kovar had set his sights, they gasped...for he was looking right at Aika and Kumi's hiding spot.  
  
 "GIRLS!!" Nami shouted, causing them to peek out from behind the log. The moment they did that, Kovar roared as he began to charge at them.  
  
 _"WHOA!!"_  Kumi cried as she turned and fled.  _"AIKA, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!"_  
  
 However, just sat there, her eyes wide with fright. She wanted to run...but seeing this dragon and sensing the powerfully evil aura that came off of him...it utterly terrified her, moreso than when Akainu came and destroyed her island. No matter how hard she tried...she was just too scared to move.  
  
 "RUN, AIKA!!!" Luffy shouted, but still, the girl was frozen. "RUN!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
 When it became apparent that shouting wasn't going to work, Luffy began to sprint after Kovar in the hope that he would beat the dragon to her. Meanwhile, Kumi, realizing that Aika wasn't following her, ran back to her rescue. The brave pup practically threw herself in between Aika and Kovar, the latter intensifying his gaze, which caused Kumi to gasp as she saw an image of an adult female Akita with cream colored fur, just like Kumi's...lying in a pool of blood with arrows piercing her body.  
  
 "KUMI!!" Blizzard shouted as Kovar opened his jaws, but before he could devour the two youngsters...  
  
 "ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUN!!!"  
  
 **WHAPOW!!!**  Kovar was suddenly punched by a huge, blackened fist, which sent him to the ground. It didn't seem to hurt the dragon, though, for he just stood up and shook his head. However, he glared at Luffy, growling in anger, while the Straw Hat Captain stood in front of Aika and Kumi, glaring right back at him in defiance. There was a long pause...but then, the dragon suddenly flew up into the air.  
  
 "Watch out!" Nami exclaimed. "He's up to something!"  
  
 Kovar took in a deep breath...before he opened his jaws and gave another blast of fire.  
  
 "LOOK OUT!!!" Luffy shouted as the fireball hit the ground, scorching the earth and making a large cloud of smoke. Everyone was forced to cover their mouths and noses to keep from breathing it in. By the time the smoke had dissipated...Kovar had vanished.   
  
 "W...where'd that dragon go?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Looks like he's gone," Nami began, "for now."  
  
 "Hmph," Zoro scoffed. "Coward."  
  
 "Zoro, are you okay?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Oh, sure," Zoro replied, sarcastically, holding up his dislocated arm. "I love having my arm dangling out of its socket."  
  
 Robin sighed before she crossed her arms, causing several arms to grow out and pop Zoro's arm back into place, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Better?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Much," Zoro replied. "Thank you."  
  
 "Hold still, Sanji," Chopper replied as he began to pull up Sanji's shirt. "I need to look at your torso."  
  
 "Thanks, Chopper," said Sanji, although he sounded a bit strained.  
  
 "...Big...Big Brother?" Aika asked as she approached Luffy from behind. "Are you-"  
  
 Luffy suddenly turned around to face Aika, who gasped as she saw something very frightening: him...glaring down at her with the utmost fury.  
  
 "B...Big Brother...?!" Aika stammered.  
  
 "What the hell were you doing?!" Luffy questioned. "I told you to run away, but what do you instead?! You just sit there on your ass, like a deer in headlights!!!"  
  
 "Luffy!" Nami exclaimed in shock.  
  
 "Hey, take it easy!" Usopp added.  
  
 "I...I was only-" Aika stuttered, but she was soon cut off.  
  
 "What if I didn't reach you in time?!" Luffy shouted. "You could've been...when I say 'run', Aika, YOU RUN!!! DON'T EVER FREEZE LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry...!" Aika said, tearfully.  
  
"Luffy!" Nami said as she pushed her way in between them. "You didn't have to go THAT far! What is wrong with you?!" She then pet the poor frightened girl on her head. "There, there, Aika...it's okay."  
  
A pause...but then Luffy's expression softened before he sighed.  
  
"...Let's...just head back," he whispered, and on that, everyone began to head back to the Sunny. As they left...they didn't realize that Kovar was watching from a distance...an evil smirk on his face.  
  
 **"Such despair..."**  he said.  **"Yet another one with 'D' in their name that has been through so much grief...his soul will be mine."**  
  
He then chuckled darkly as he slunk back into the shadows.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: You think she was the only one who was scared? I was terrified!  
  
Kovar:  **You are mine, now...Straw Hat.**  
  
Aika: BIG BROTHER~!!!  
  
Cat: It's too late for your friend. Abandon all hope.  
  
Next time:  **Abduction**


	4. Ch. 3- Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats take the time to reflect on their battle with Kovar and make the decision not to go back to the island. Meanwhile, Luffy decides to make up with Aika...but the moment is short-lived when Kovar suddenly appears and kidnaps Luffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kovar © Me

  
 Later that evening, at the  _Thousand Sunny_ , the Straw Hats had made it back to their ship and were sailing away strange island. In the sick bay, Chopper had just gotten through wrapping up Sanji's chest and back in bandages.  
  
 "There you go, Sanji," Chopper said. "Be sure to take it easy for a little bit, okay? Don't do anything that might strain you. I know you have strong resillience, but I still don't wanna risk it."  
  
 "I know, I know," Sanji assured with a slight grin. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take it easy. Thanks, Doctor."  
  
 "Sh-shut up!" Chopper exclaimed, doing his little "happy dance". "Like saying that's gonna make me happy!"  
  
 Sanji chuckled before he got up, although he grunted a little, and proceeded to put his shirt and jacket back on. Then he walked out to the galley, where he found Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats waiting...except for three. The cook sighed, not needing to ask where they were, for the atmosphere and the concerned expressions told him exactly where they were.  
  
 Inside Aika's room, the younger D. Carrier was hiding under the covers in her wolf form, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Kumi sat next to her before she gently nuzzled her face against her best friend's own, giving a sympathetic whimper. Aika nuzzled the Akita pup back...but she continued to softly weep.  
  
 As for Luffy, he was sitting on the figurehead, and he didn't look very happy at the moment, either. The moment Aika ran off into her room, everyone gave him these disapproving glares and they didn't say a single word to him. Not many could blame him after his little outburst at Aika, today. After all, how could anyone not to be afraid after seeing such an evil...and intelligent dragon with nothing but malicious intentions?  
  
 As for the rest of the Straw Hats, they all sat in the galley, discussing what had transpired on the island.  
  
 "Something about that dragon kinda bothered me," said Sanji.  
  
 "Yeah, me too," Nami answered. "I mean...whenever one of us looked into his eyes...we saw something that traumatized us in the past. Like me...I saw my Mother's death at Arlong's hand."  
  
 "I saw my Mother, too," Usopp spoke up.  
  
 "...I saw the destruction of my island," Robin added, grimly, while Zoro put a hand on her shoulder in consolation.  
  
 "I saw...well, it's not important," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "...I saw...the death of my old crew," Brook said, somberly.  
  
 "I saw myself trying to stop the Puffing Tom from taking my mentor away," Franky announced.  
  
 "...I saw my dead friend, Kuina," Zoro admitted.  
  
 "I saw...Dr. Hiriluk getting shot," Chopper said, sadly.  
  
 _"...I bet I know what Luffy and Aika might've seen,"_  Blizzard said as he put a paw on Chopper's shoulder.  _"As for what Kumi saw...she wouldn't tell me..."_  
  
 "...But let's forget about that for now," Sanji said. "While Chopper was tending to me, he told me something that Blizzard told him."  
  
 "What was it, Sanji?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Did anybody notice how that shitty dragon seemed to easily mop the floor with us?" Sanji inquired. "It was like he was...thinking."  
  
 "Thinking?" Zoro repeated. "Please...you've gotta be kidding. That giant bag of scales?"  
  
 "That giant bag of scales easily dislocated your arms, Moss-head!" Sanji retorted. "What do you think of that?!"  
  
 "Well, he cracked your ribs!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "Enough!!" Nami shouted, causing the two to stop arguing. "Sanji, what are you getting at?"  
  
 "I'm saying," Sanji said, "whatever kind of dragon that was, it was a lot smarter than ones we've seen!"  
  
 "Now that I think about it," Usopp began, "that one dragon we fought when we first entered Punk Hazard certainly wasn't too bright. I mean, it fell for Luffy's trick and tore holes in its own wing, and it didn't stop to realize it until it was too late! This dragon, on the other hand, he acted like he was anticipating our attacks! Sure, we got a few hits in on him, but he still did a number on two of our best fighters!"  
  
 "Well, it's a good thing we're not going back," Nami said.  
  
 "For once, I agree," Franky agreed. "No way are we tangling with that SUPER freaky dragon, again!"  
  
 As everyone reached a mutual agreement, Blizzard got up and walked out to head to the figurehead, where Luffy was sitting.  
  
 "Hey," the ship's guard dog. "How long are you gonna be sitting out here, sulking?"  
  
 "What the hell do you want?" Luffy asked, bluntly.  
  
  _"No need to get nasty,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Look...Luffy...I came to talk to you about Aika."_  
  
 "There is NOTHING to say about her," Luffy replied.  
  
 _"Dammit Luffy, don't you test me,"_ Blizzard growled before he heaved a sigh.  _"All right, look...it's true, she probably should have run away when you told to her to, but at the same time, you can't scold her for being scared!"_  
  
 "...You think she was the only one who was scared?" Luffy asked. "I was terrfied!"  
  
 Blizzard's expression softened upon hearing those words, though it still retained a bit of sterness mixed with a little concern.  
  
  _"I was scared for her and Kumi, too, you know,"_  he said.  _"All of us were...but you didn't see any of us yelling at her, did you?"_  
  
 Luffy didn't respond...although he did have a guilt-ridden expression on his face, which was rare.  
  
  _"I understand you just wanna protect her,"_  Blizzard said,  _"but you have to remember one thing, Luffy: though she's trying to get stronger...she's still just a little girl."_  
  
 On that, he turned and walked away...while Luffy just sat there, heaving a sigh before he looked up at the stars.  
  
 "...What would you do if you were still here...?" Luffy whispered...as an image of his late older brother appeared.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that night, after everyone had eaten, everyone was in bed for the night except for Usopp and Robin, who were on watch duty. However, one particular member of the crew was not able to sleep.  
  
 Luffy groaned as he lied in bed with Nami, who lay sound asleep beside him with her earplugs in. However, the former sat up before he put a hand on his growling stomach.  
  
 "Ugh..." he groaned before he got out of bed, grabbed his shorts and hooded shirt, and slipped on his sandals. It seemed a midnight snack was in order. Hopefully, Sanji wouldn't catch him this time.  
  
 As Luffy headed out to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw the familiar face of Aika, who gasped upon seeing him. A beat passed before the 6-year-old to go back to her room, until...  
  
 "Aika, wait!" Luffy called, causing her to freeze before she glanced up at her older half-brother. "How about...we go out and talk?"  
  
 "...You're not gonna yell, are you?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...No, Aika, I'm not gonna yell," Luffy said, feeling his guilt increased at least twofold. "Come on, let's go outside."  
  
 "...Okay," Aika replied as she followed the older D. Carrier outside to the deck, where they stood at the portside railing. Luffy leaned against the rail while Aika stood next to him, holding onto the rungs. The two only stood quietly, letting the sea breeze blow and ruffle their hair. Aika looked up at Luffy, shuffling her feet awkwardly while the latter just stared out towards the horizon with solemn-looking eyes.  
  
 _'...Should I say something?'_  the wolf-girl thought, but before she could open her mouth to utter even a single sound.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Aika..."  
  
 Aika gasped silently while Luffy exhaled through his nose.  
  
 "I never should've yelled at you," Luffy said. "I mean...you were probably really scared, right?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Aika admitted. "I was..." She then looked up at Luffy with a bright smile. "But you weren't, Big Brother! You ran up and punched him away! You weren't scared at all! You're not scared of anything!"  
  
 "...Heh," Luffy chuckled, although it sounded rather...forced. "Yeah...hardly anything scares me. Marines? Feh...they're nothing. Rival pirates? Bring 'em on, I can take 'em. Sea Kings? Psh...I eat those guys for dinner. No...hardly anything scares me, Aika...well, except for Nami, and that's why I try so damn hard not to piss her off."  
  
 Aika giggled a little at this, and unbeknownst to the two, Robin and Usopp also chuckled at the comment about Nami's temper.  
  
 "...But there's only one thing in the world that I'm afraid more than anything else," Luffy said before he looked down at Aika and put his hand on her head. "Aika...more than anything...I'm afraid of losing the people I love."  
  
 "Big Brother," Aika whispered in concern.  
  
 "That's why I always fight so hard," Luffy said. "It's not just because I get a thrill out of it. I fight because I know what I'm fighting for: I fight for my dream...but more importantly, I fight to protect you...in fact, not just you. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, and Kumi...I fight to protect each and everyone of you."  
  
 "But...but why?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Because I'm the captain," answered Luffy. "I'm in charge of all of you...it's my job to protect you and your dreams...because if I didn't, I would've failed horribly."  
  
 "...Luffy..." Robin whispered, feeling touched by the raven-haired boy's words.  
  
 "...God, I love this guy...!" Usopp whispered, tearfully. "No wonder he's the captain...!"  
  
 "...But...who protects you?" asked Aika. "Who protects you, Big Brother?"  
  
 "...I don't need protecting, Aika," Luffy said. "I've...I've been protected enough."  
  
 Aika couldn't help but notice a tinge of sadness in her brother's voice, and Usopp and Robin couldn't help but hear it, too, and that made them glance at each other in concern.  
  
 "The point is," Luffy began, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I let my temper get the better of me...but I hope you forgive me."  
  
 "...I do," Aika smiled, causing Luffy to smile before he pulled Aika into his arms and hugged her tightly, causing her to giggle as she returned his embrace.  
  
 "Ohh, I love you, Aika," Luffy said as he squeezed her, but not too tightly. "I love you, so much!"  
  
 "I love you, too, Big Brother," Aika said, while Usopp and Robin both smiled at the heartwarming scene. However, Luffy's stomach grumbled again, reminding him of his hunger, and not long after, Aika's stomach responded with a gurgle of its own, causing her to gasp and blush as she put her hands over it.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Come on. What do you say we raid the fridge. Besides, you're the only one who can unlock it for me."  
  
 "Wait...she knows the code?" Usopp asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have given it to her."  
  
 "I, uh...better go wake Sanji," Usopp said as he went to go and wake the cook (even though Chopper said he needed absolute rest).  
  
 As the D. Siblings prepared to head into the galley, Luffy spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and at first, he didn't think much of it...until it started increasing in size...or rather, it was getting closer. Once Luffy got a good look at what it was, he gasped in horror before he glanced over Aika, who just walked ahead of him, seeming completely unaware.  
  
 "AIKA!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Luffy cried as everything seemed to move in slow motion. The Straw Hat Captain forcefully shoved his palm against Aika's back and pushed her forward, causing her to be propelled into a bunch of arms that suddenly bloomed out of the grass. It was those few short seconds...that Luffy was snatched by large talons. As time returned to its normal speed, Aika gasped as she saw Luffy being carried off...in Kovar's claws.  
  
 Luffy's straw hat, which had fallen off in his haste to push Aika to safety, floated gently to the deck, but the younger D. Carrier quickly picked it up as she ran to the railing, desperately reaching out to Luffy as Kovar flew away.  
  
 "BIG BROTHER~!!!" she shrieked.  
  
 "AIKA~!!!!" Luffy shouted back.  
  
 "Oh, my god!!" Robin cried.  
  
 "HOLY CRAP, DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!" Usopp questioned. "Wait, what the hell am I doing, just standing here, gawking?!!" He then grabbed the Transponder Snail intercom.  **"ATTENTION, STRAW HAT CREW!! ATTENTION!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ALERT!!! CODE RED!!! I REPEAT, CODE RED!!!! OUR CAPTAIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!"**  
  
 Upon hearing the sniper's cries, the Straw Hats immediately ran outside to the deck as panic began to set in.  
  
 "What just happened?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Th-the dragon!!" Aika stammered as she ran up to the navigator, holding Luffy's hat in her arms. "He came back and he snatched Big Brother up!!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" the Straw Hats cried as they looked off in the direction that Kovar flew off in, and sure enough, he was still within sight, and they could barely make out Luffy struggling to get free.  
  
 "Good heavens!!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "Quick, we have to go after them!!" Chopper shouted.  
  
 "LET GO OF ME, YOU OVERGROWN, FLYING SALAMANDER!!!" Luffy shouted as he tried to squirm his way out of Kovar's talons. "PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
 "Not likely," Kovar spoke, causing Luffy to gasp silently.  
  
 "Y-you can talk?!" he asked. "Wait...how are you doing that without a samurai's legs stuck to you?!!"  
  
 "Silence!" Kovar ordered. "Struggle all you want, but you will never escape me. You are mine, now...Straw Hat...and soon, I will partake in feasting upon your despair...and then...your soul."  
  
 Luffy gritted his teeth as he continued to struggle and squirm, but it was no use. Kovar's grip on him was tight as a vice. Even a rubberman's lungs could not function when squeezed too tightly. Before too long, Luffy fell limp in the beast's talons.  
  
 Back on the  _Sunny_ , the Straw Hats were hurrying to follow after the dragon.  
  
 "Franky, hurry and turn 95 degrees to starboard!!" Nami shouted. "Zoro! Usopp! Unfurl the sails!"  
  
 "Got it!!" the boys shouted as they did their respective tasks.  
  
 "Everybody better hold on tight, hear me?!" Franky asked as he grabbed at the lever next to the helm, which was everyone's cue to grab onto either rail or mast, and soon after, the shipwright pulled at the lever, which caused the aft cannon to glow. "Coup de...BURST!!!"  
  
 **KABLOOOOOW!!**  The  _Sunny_  soon flew through the sky, following after Kovar, who was quite a distance away. However, for some reason, it seemed he wasn't even making an attempt to stop them from following him. In fact...he almost seemed to grin as he kept flapping his wings. The Straw Hats, meanwhile, glared at after him with fierce determination.  
  
 Aika, however, looked to be on the verge of tears as she hugged Luffy's hat in her arms.  
  
 "Hey, kiddo."  
  
 Aika looked up at Franky, who flashed a grin at her.  
  
 "Don't you worry your sweet li'l head, hear me?" Franky asked. "We'll get your bro back, no sweat!"  
  
 "He's right, Aika," Nami added. "We're gonna get Luffy back...I promise."  
  
 "...Mm..." Aika nodded her head and sniffled a bit.  
  
 "Until then," Brook started, "why don't you keep your brother's hat for him and give it back to him when he returns."  
  
 A pause...but then Aika sniffled and put Luffy's hat on her head.  
  
 "That's a girl," Nami praised before she glared after Kovar, who was still quite a distance away. "...Hang on, Luffy. We're coming!"  
  
XXX  
  
 Sure enough, the Straw Hats had followed Kovar right back to the island where they had encountered him, and once they were all back in their daytime clothes, they were preparing to disembark.  
  
 "Big Sis," Aika said as she had her backpack and pipe on, "I'm coming, too, right?!"  
  
 "Aika, we've been over this," Nami replied. "It's just too risky. You stay here with Kumi and stay hidden in your room."  
  
 "But I-" Aika started.  
  
 "Is that clear?" Nami asked, sternly.  
  
 "...Yes," Aika muttered.  
  
 "I can't believe we're back at this creepy place, again," Usopp bemoaned.  
  
 "Shut it," Zoro told him. "Luffy needs us, and as his crew, we have to help him."  
  
 "And if our hunch is correct," Sanji started, "that dragon's lair is somewhere in that crater."  
  
 "Then that's where we're going," Nami said. "Let's go, you guys."  
  
 But before they could so much as take a single step...  
  
 "You should not have come back here."  
  
 "Who said that?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Up here."  
  
 Everyone looked up to see the same white cat that Blizzard had encountered, before.  
  
 _"You!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  
  
 "Yes," the cat replied. "It's me."  
  
 "A TALKING CAT!!!" Usopp and Chopper cried.  
  
 "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS, RIGHT NOW?!!" Zoro questioned. "WHY DOES THIS SHOCK YOU SO MUCH?!! WE HAVE A TALKING REINDEER IN OUR CREW!!!"  
  
 "What do you want?" asked Robin.  
  
 "It's too late for your friend," said the cat, grimly. "Abandon all hope...Kovar has him, now."  
  
 "...Excuse me?" Nami asked with a hint of venom in her voice.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Nami: You just want us to up and abandon Luffy?!  
  
Cat: Kovar is no ordinary dragon! He is known as He Who Devours Souls...he is a real demon.  
  
Kovar:  **You humans amuse me...willing to risk your lives for someone who is not worth protecting...how about we play a little game?**  
  
Next time:  **Into the Fire**


	5. Ch. 4- Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the cat's warnings, the Straw Hats choose to follow Kovar in order to rescue Luffy anyway. Upon confronting the dragon, they learn that Luffy is being swallowed up by his own despair and regrets, and if nothing is done soon, his soul will be consumed. Thus, the Straw Hats decide to put their own souls on the line and go to the one place that they never thought they'd go: inside Luffy's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kovar © Me

**Ch. 4- Into the Fire**  
  
 The Straw Hats stared up at mysterious cat, who sat perched in a tree, staring down at them with her golden eyes, almost coldly, even as she licked her paws to groom her face, as if her comment didn't bother her...and the sight only seemed to anger the pirates even more.  
  
 "Did you just say what I think you just said, you damned cat?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
 "You just want us to up and abandon Luffy?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "I am only telling you this for your own good," the cat answered. "You know what Kovar is capable of."  
  
 "Maybe we do," Sanji replied, "but there's no way in hell we're gonna just leave Luffy here!"  
  
 "Yeah! We'll just kick that dragon's tail and scram!" Franky added.  
  
 "Kovar is no ordinary dragon!" the cat arged. "He goes by many names...the Reaper, the Devil, the Embodiment of Evil...but most call him 'He Who Devours Souls'."  
  
 Usopp, Chopper, and Brook already looked lik they were about to soil themselves at this.  
  
 "Are you guys serious?" Zoro asked. "Jeez, even Aika and Kumi aren't scared, and they're younger than you are!" He then looked over to the girls in question...only to see that they, too, were shivering. "...Okay, in their case, I can't really blame them."  
  
 "We don't care what this 'Kovar' is called!" Nami shouted. "We're getting our captain back, and that's final!"  
  
 "What?!" questioned the cat. "You cannot be serious! You've seen what he has done to you! He can peer inside your memories...make you relive your deepest, darkest despair. Even those with the strongest wills could not survive...except for...well, that one man...but even so, you do not stand a chance. Please, I am telling you this for the last time: forget your friend and leave this place at once!"  
  
 "...No," Nami replied, causing the cat to gasp. "Maybe you didn't hear us...we are NOT leaving without Luffy!"  
  
 "Are you mad?!" the cat asked. "You'll all run headlong into death!!"  
  
 "You think that's news to us, kitty?" Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette. "We pretty much do that on a daily basis. After all, we are pirates."  
  
 "Luffy's our captain," Zoro spoke with a confident grin. "Without him, we're not much of a crew."  
  
 "And it's gonna take more than some overgrown, flying lizard with an attitude problem to make us up and leave him behind," Franky added.  
  
 "Besides, I'm already dead!" Brook exclaimed. "Yohohohohohoho!"  
 _  
"I'd do just about anything for Luffy,"_  Blizzard said.  _"I'd even follow him into hell and back if I had to! I mean, in a way, I kinda did, but still!"_  
  
 "I'd stake my life for Luffy a thousand times over," Robin said, almost casually.  
  
 "So would I!" Chopper piped up.  
  
 "You're all insane," the cat said. "Kovar is not just some obstacle that you can overcome with brute force."  
  
 "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we kinda figured that out, earlier today," said Usopp. "Still, we're not leaving Luffy behind!"  
  
 "I reiterate, you are all insane," said the cat. "Don't you realize that Kovar could take your souls in a heartbeat?!"  
  
 "If it's for Luffy," Nami began, "we would gladly give up our souls!"  
  
 "We would?" Usopp asked, only for Zoro to smack him in the back of his head. "OOF!! I mean, y-yeah! Of course we would! Um...she means figuratively, not literally...right?"  
  
 "Stop being a wuss," Sanji said.  
  
 Nami and the cat glared at each other, the former giving off a determined, almost defiant stare...and that made the cat's eyes go wide.  
  
 "...I see, now," she realized. "You're all serious, then."  
  
 "Yes, we are," Robin replied. "For Luffy...we'll go through any extreme to protect him...just as he would do for us."  
  
 A pause...but then cat sighed.  
  
 "Very well," she said. "You may proceed."  
  
 "...Let's go, guys," Nami replied before she and the others headed off...while the cat seemed to smile after them.  
  
 "It has been quite some time since anyone had challenged Kovar," the feline said. "Whatever they say in that boy...I think it's good."  
  
XXX  
  
 The Straw Hats found themselves in the barren crater where they had battled with Kovar. Here, in the darkness of night, it seemed even more foreboding than during the day. Even the glowing lights of the fireflies, usually soothing and wondrous, gave a rather ominous feeling in the air.  
  
 "Uh...guys?" Usopp asked. "I think my Don't-Go-Into-This-Crater Disease is acting up."  
  
 "Usopp, we already established we're saving Luffy," said Zoro. "Stop being a damn wimp, already!"  
  
 "Can you blame me?!" Usopp questioned. "That dragon could jump out at us again at any second! Let's just find Luffy, grab him, and get him back to the ship!"  
  
 As they kept walking, Robin suddenly stopped before she glanced back momentarily, then she sighed.  
  
 "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" she asked, rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention. As everyone else looked back, as well...they saw the shape of a familiar straw hat with a light blue butterfly hair clip, and beside that were two pricked ears, both hiding behind a log. Nami groaned as she pinched her sinuses in exasperation, but then she took in a deep breath and sighed, trying her hardest not to lose her temper.  
  
 "Okay, you two," she said. "Come out."  
  
 Sure enough, Aika and Kumi came out of the hiding, the former still carrying her backpack and her pipe.  
 _  
"I told you they would know,"_  Kumi glared.  
  
 "...I'm sorry, everyone," Aika said, "but...it's just-"  
  
 "We know, Young Miss Aika," Brook said. "Luffy is important to you, as well."  
  
 Aika smiled, knowing that the skeleton understood.  
  
 "But listen, girls," Zoro began, "we're not here to play babysitter. You had BETTER stay close."  
  
 "We will, Zoro," Aika answered. "Promise."  
  
 Kumi held up one of her paws while making a cross motion with her other paw.  
  
 "Good," Robin smiled. "Now let's go."  
  
 Aika smiled before she ran up to the archaeologist, reaching up to hold her hand as the others continued walking. At first, it felt like they were just walking aimlessly...but they only had one thing to guide them: Luffy's Vivre Card, which Nami held in her palm, staring down at it intently as it slightly inched forward.  
  
 "We're going the right way," she said. "Shouldn't be too much farther now."  
  
 "Uh...Nami?" Franky asked. "I think we're here."  
  
 Everyone looked up to see what Franky was talking about and gasped upon seeing it: a gigantic cave...no...more like the gigantic mouth of some terrifying creature, its maw wide open as if it were awaiting its prey.  
  
 "...I deduce that this is Kovar's lair," Robin said.  
  
 "Looks like it," Franky nodded.  
  
 "That's definitely where he lives," said Aika, although her voice sounded a bit shaky, just like earlier today. "I can feel his aura from right here...but Big Brother's aura is definitely in there with him...but...I don't understand."  
 _  
"What's wrong, Aika?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "...Big Brother's aura," Aika said. "I...I feel like something's wrong with it. I can't explain it...but...all I can sense is nothing but fear and pain and loss! It's...just sweeping over me!"  
  
 "...We have to hurry and get in there," Nami said. "Let's move, everybody!"  
  
 "Right!" the Straw Hats exclaimed as they hurried inside the cave, showing no hesitation whatsoever. The moment they entered the cavern, all they could find within was darkness with only the wind making a hollow, whispering noise...almost as if the cave itself were alive and breathing. It sent chills down the spines of the Straw Hats, and yet they continued onward. As they did, most of the crew brandished their weapons while others kept up their guard, as well kept the two youngest members in the center of them in order to keep them safe from any harm coming from any and all directions.  
  
 As they reached the innermost chamber of the cavern, they all gasped as they saw a familiar figure, lying limp on the ground.  
  
 "LUFFY!!" the Straw Hats cried as they had finally spotted their captain...lying on the cold, stone floor, completely unconscious.  
  
 "Big Brother!!" Aika shouted as she ran to Luffy's side, but before she could close, a familiar black and scale slammed down on the ground in front of her, causing her to shriek before she ran and hid behind the others. Sure enough...Kovar had appeared, his fiery eyes aglow with malice.  
  
 "You!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 **"Well, well,"**  the dragon said with mock amusement.  **"I'm quite surprised to see you all here. Normally, one would not be so foolish as to step into my lair. You mortals are usually such cowardly creatures. Whenever one would see me, they would run away like pathetic mice, scared of your own tails..."**  
  
 "We came to get our captain back!" Nami shouted, which caused Kovar to chuckle in a sinister manner.  
  
 **"I am sorry,"**  he apologized,  **"but I'm afraid I cannot give him back, now...his soul belongs to me."**  
  
 "So that cat was right," Robin said. "You do steal the souls of others."  
  
  **"I do indeed,"**  Kovar confirmed,  **"but what I love most is feeding upon one's despair...and it has been quite some time since I have tasted as big as this boy's." He glanced down at the motionless Luffy. "And now, I refuse to let him go."**  
  
 "Despair as big as his?" Chopper repeated.  
  
 "What do you mean by that?" inquired Brook.  
  
  **"Hmph!"**  Kovar scoffed.  **"I am actually not surprised that you don't know, by now. You'd think your own captain would be honest with you lot, when he is still clearly in suffering. For almost 3 long years now, Straw Hat has been showing signs of severe psychological trauma. The feelings of loss, regret, and guilt are eating away at his mind and soul."**  
  
 The Straw Hats all gaped in shock.  
  
  **"Even if I had not come along,"**  Kovar began,  **"your captain would still be doomed to nothing but pain and despair."**  
  
 "...We don't care," Nami spoke up. "We're still taking him back with us!"  
  
  **"Is that so?"** asked Kovar.  
  
 "For Luffy, we'll go through just about any extreme," Brook added while Blizzard growled in agreement, baring his fangs defiantly.  
  
 Once again, Kovar only snickered, evilly.  
  
  **"Again, you amuse me,"**  he said,  **"willing to risk your lives for someone who is not worth protecting."**  
  
 "What do you mean by that?" Sanji questioned.  
  
  **"I have seen his memories,"**  Kovar answered.  **"I have seen just how much he has endangered all of you with his foolish whims...why do you even bother?"**  
  
 "Because he is our captain," said Nami. "Without Luffy, we're nothing!"  
  
  **"Nothing more than some empty words,"**  Kovar rebuked.  
  
 "All right, that's enough!" Zoro barked as he drew his swords. "I've heard just about enough of your bullshit!"  
  
  **"Oh, come now, Roronoa,"**  said Kovar.  **"Surely, you know by now that trying to attack with those measly swords is meaningless. What was it that Hawk Eye called you? 'A big frog in a small pond'?"**  
  
 "H-how the hell did you know that?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
  **"Again,"**  Kovar began,  **"I can see into your memories...I have seen everything about you all...your pasts...your happiness...your trauma."**  
  
 The Straw Hats all glanced at each other upon hearing that, while Kovar looked down at the still unconscious Luffy.  
  
  **"Even so,"**  he began,  **"nothing you do will wake him...Straw Hat is now a mere shell of what he is."**  
  
 Aika gasped at this.  
  
 "You mean...he's dead?!" she asked.  
  
  _"He can't be!!"_  Kumi cried.  
  
  **"Oh, no,"**  Kovar replied.  **"He is actually from it, little girl. As we speak, he still tries to cling to life...one thing I like about those with 'D'...they make me work for my meal."**  
  
  _''D'?'_  thought Robin in surprise.  
  
 "Then we'll just have to go into his memories and get him back ourselves!" Nami exclaimed, but that only caused Kovar to laugh even more.  
  
  **"Surely you jest!"**  he exclaimed.  **"You fools have no idea of the horrors that could await you within the confines of his subconscious!"**  
  
 "We don't care!" Aika shouted. "You're just a big bully, and when Big Brother wakes up, he's still gonna kick your butt!"  
  
 Kovar growled at the younger D. Carrier, who squeaked in fright as she and Kumi hid behind Nami.  
  
 "...Well, he is," Aika said as she peeked behind the navigator's legs.  
  
  **"Insiginificant whelp,"**  said Kovar.  **"Very well...I shall see just how strong your bravado truly is. In fact...let us make a game of it."**  
  
 "A game?" Robin repeated.  
  
  **"Yes,"**  Kovar replied.  **"If you can somehow managed to reach your captain at the end of all this and save him...I will let you all leave this island, peacefully...but if not, his soul, as well as all of yours, will be mine."**  
  
 "Well, see ya," Usopp said as he backed away. "Have a nice life."  
  
 Before he could turn to leave though, he bumped into Blizzard, who growled as he got in his face.  
  
 "He said 'Turn your ass around'," Chopper translated.  
  
 "Eep...!" Usopp squeaked.  
  
 "What do you think, Nami?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Should we go for it?" Franky inquired.  
  
 "If we don't, Luffy is doomed," Robin added.  
  
 "...We're in," Nami spoke.  
  
 **"Hmm-hmm-hmm..."**  Kovar chuckled.  **"Excellent."**  He then held up his necklace for all the Straw Hats to see.  **"Now...look into the gemstone."**  
  
 The Straw Hats began to do just that.  
  
  **"Your eyes will start to get heavy,"**  Kovar told them.  **"When you close them...you will all fall into a deep slumber...and when you awake, you will find yourselves in a world that is both strange and familiar to you."**  
  
 A pause...but then everything began to grow hazy.  
  
 "B...Big Sis?" Aika asked. "I feel funny...haaa..."  
  
 Without warning, she suddenly collapsed, and so did the Straw Hats. Nami groaned as she tried to stay standing...but before long, she fell unconscious along with the rest of the crew...while Kovar snickered evilly.  
  
 **"You will all watch,"**  Kovar began,  **"as you see his very beginning...and his end."**  
  
XXX  
  
 "...B... is... ig...S...! Big Sis...!! Open your eyes! Wake up, Big Sis Nami!"  
  
 "Unh..." Nami moaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
 "Aika...?" she asked as she began to sit up, and sure enough, she was hugged by the younger D. Carrier.  
  
 "Big Sis!" Aika exclaimed. "You're okay!"  
  
 Nami made a slight noise of surprise before she returned Aika's embrace, and as she looked up, she found herself surrounded by the rest of the Straw Hats.  
  
 "Guys?" she asked before she looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
 "Why don't you tell us?" Usopp asked.  
  
 Nami took a good look and found that she and others were standing in some sort of black void.  
  
 "W-what is this place?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "If I didn't know better," Robin began, "I'd say we're on the border between life and death, otherwise known as 'limbo'."  
  
 "WHY YOU GOTTA PUT IT LIKE THAT?!!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "You mean we're dead?!!" Chopper asked. "NO WAY!!!"  
  
 "This cannot be!!" Brook cried. "I don't want to die a second time!!!"  
  
 "WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP?!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 Just then, the sound of barking got the Straw Hats' attention, causing them to turn to look at Blizzard, who walked off in some seemingly random direction. It didn't take long for the crew to realize that their guard dog wanted them to follow him, and so they did. At first, it felt like they were going nowhere, seeing as how this empty black void seemed to be just endless...but then, they spotted something ahead. At first, it looked so small, they could barely make out what it was, but as they drew closer, they saw it was some sort of cup with a tiny flame flickering inside it.  
  
 "A flame?" Nami asked as she picked it up and inspected it closely, and that's when she saw something on the cup's front: Luffy's name engraved in it. "Luffy? What's his name doing on this cup?"  
  
 Suddenly, the small flame began to wave and rise, causing Nami to gasp before she dropped it. Thankfully, the cup didn't shatter. However, the flame started to grow higher and higher until it seemed to form some sort of ring, and not long after, an image came into view: it was the sea, vast, blue, and magnificent as the sky above it, and by the looks of things, the sun was just starting to rise.  
  
 "It's...the sea," Nami said.  
  
 "Obviously," Zoro spoke. "What is this thing?"  
  
 "Hey, look!" Aika chirped. "I can see an island!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked closer and indeed saw that there was an island on the horizon. Before long, the flame grew bigger and bigger until it surrounded the crew, causing them to gasp in surprise...but to their surprise, it did not burn them. Instead, they found themselves somehow standing right above the sea and below the sky.  
  
 "...Okay, anybody else wondering what's happening here?" asked Franky.  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," Nami replied as she looked to the island. "And it's all gonna start here...on this island."  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Nami: ...Oh, my god...that's Luffy's mother, Star! Guys...we're watching Luffy's birth!  
  
Random Kid: Freak! FREAK!! GET OUTTA HERE!!  
  
Toddler Luffy: How come everyone keeps running away from me...?  
  
Star: One day, Luffy...I just know you'll do big things in the world.  
  
Toddler Luffy: Hey, Mommy...I know what I wanna be when I grow up!  
  
Next time:  **Mother and Son**


	6. Ch. 5- Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats enter Luffy's memories, where they witness his birth and the bond he had with his mother beloved mother, Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

**Ch. 5- Mother and Son**  
  
 The Straw Hats, strangely, walked along the ocean's surface, surprisingly not sinking below. It was almost an amazing feeling, if not peculiar. The stranger part was it almost seemed like they weren't making any ripples on the water's surface. It was almost as if they were truly walking on air.  
  
 "Man, this is just...incredible!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "You can say that again," Sanji said. "How is this even possible?"  
  
 "I think this place allows us to defy the laws of physics," Robin replied.  
  
 "So this is what the inside of people's brains look like," Aika mused.  
  
 "Not really, honey," Nami replied. "At least...I don't think."  
  
 "Even you don't know," Zoro said, causing the navigator to sneer at him.  
  
 "Yo! Heads up!" Franky called. "I think we're here!"  
  
 At that moment, the Straw Hats had arrived at the shores of the island, and upon getting a closer look, they found windmills up ahead, turning slightly in the breeze.  
  
 "Windmills?" Chopper asked, curiously.  
  
 "...Hold on," Robin said. "Didn't Luffy say that he once lived in a village full of windmills?"  
  
 "Of course!" Nami exclaimed. "Why didn't I realize it sooner? This is Windmill Village, Luffy's hometown!"  
  
 "So this is where Big Brother used to live!" Aika exclaimed. "Look how big those windmills are!"  
  
 _"Man...nice, grassy hills, open sky,"_  Blizzard noted.  _"Beautiful trees...Luffy came from a pretty humble place."_  
  
 "So what island is this?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "This is Dawn Island," Nami replied. "It's also the place where the Goa Kingdom was established."  
  
 "The Goa Kingdom?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Pardon my interruption," Brook began, "but...if this is where Mister Luffy was born and raised...where exactly is he?"  
  
 As if to answer his question, the group suddenly jumped at the sound of a woman's shrieks, filling the air. It almost sounded like she was in some sort of terrible pain.  
  
 "A woman in a distress!" Sanji exclaimed as he ran off, and the other soon followed behind, and it wasn't long before they found themselves at some sort of building, its only sign being a red cross at the top.  
  
 "Is this a medical clinic?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Why were we brought here?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Only one way to find out," Nami answered as she looked inside, along with the others...and they all gasped at what they saw: a woman with long, black hair, lying in bed while she held the hand of another young woman nearby, this one having dark green hair and wearing a bandanna over it. The woman panted as she lied in her cot, her forehead dripping with sweat and her face red. Meanwhile, a rather eldely-looking man in a white lab coat sat at the edge with his hands (covered by sanatized rubber gloves) held out, as if he were ready to grab something.  
  
 "You're almost there, Miss!" exclaimed the doctor. "I can see the head!"  
  
 "AAH!!" Usopp cried as he covered Aika and Kumi's eyes. "THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SEEN BY THE EYES OF LITTLE KIDS!!!"  
  
 "...Are we...watching a woman give birth?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Looks like it," Robin replied, casually.  
  
 "DAH!!" Franky cried as he looked away, as did Brook and Sanji. "Show some respect, men! This is a violation of a woman's privacy!"  
  
 "Hold on," Robin said. "I don't think she can even see us."  
  
 "How do you know?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "Remember?" Robin replied. "We're in Luffy's memories, right now. Here, we don't exist...not in this time, anyway."  
  
 "Wait a minute," Chopper said. "I just realized something. If we're in Luffy's memories right now...isn't that...?!"  
  
 "Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered. "That's Luffy's mother, Star! Guys...we're watching Luffy's birth!"  
  
 No sooner had this revelation been made that a loud wail filled the air, and the doctor held up a screeching infant, covered in what looked like blood and fluids.  
  
 "It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed as he proceed to snip off the umbilical cord.  
  
 "...Wow...!" Chopper whispered. "I've seen Doctorine deliver lots of babies back on Cherry Blossom Kingdom, but it never gets old for me!"  
  
 "The miracle of birth," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Can I look, now?" Aika asked.  
  
 "No!" Usopp answered while Blizzard only sighed and shook his head.  
  
 After the doctor had gotten the infant cleaned up, he soon wrapped him up in a bundle before he handed the baby boy to his eagerly awaiting mother, who took him into her embrace. She smiled as she gazed upon her newborn son's face with tears in her eyes while the young woman smiled, softly in admiration. Soon, the infant opened his eyes and blinked up at his mother, who tenderly kissed his forehead with all the love and warmth she could give, which caused him to coo softly.  
  
 "He's perfect...!" whispered Star. "My sweet little baby boy...!"  
  
 "He's so tiny," said the young woman next to Star. "I'm so happy for you, Star."  
  
 "Thank you, Makino," Star replied as she held her son.   
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled fondly at the scene that played before them. Some of them looked as if they were on the verge of tears.  
  
 "So beautiful," Robin smiled, wiping her eyes.  
 _  
"A mother and child, bonded since the very beginning,"_  Blizzard mused.  _"It's truly a tender sight."_  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed. "Oh, god, have you seen something so touching in all your life?! I'm not crying, you jerks!!"  
  
 "The birth of a legend," Zoro grinned.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "You could call it that!"  
  
 "Aww, Big Brother was such a cute little baby!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, look at his cute little nose and his cute little hands and his cute little feet!" Kumi added.  
  
 "Shh~!" Chopper shushed. "Quiet. This is getting good."  
  
 "So what are you going to name him?" the doctor asked.  
  
 "...Luffy," Star answered as she held Luffy close to her. "Monkey D. Luffy."  
  
 The baby, Luffy, cooed as he nestled his face in his mother's bosom.  
  
 "I think it's a wonderful name," Makino concurred. "It's...it's just too bad Dragon's not here to see this."  
  
 "...It's for the best," Star whispered as she kissed Luffy's forehead. "Dragon had to leave...otherwise, Luffy wouldn't even be here, right now."  
  
 "What does she mean by that?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "It's possible that Dragon never wanted to leave Star in the first place," Robin answered. "Especially when he knew that she was going to give birth to Luffy...but he had no choice."  
  
 "It's hard to be a father when you're the world's most wanted man," Sanji added.  
  
 "Yeah," Blizzard said. "I mean...just think about what would happen if the World Government captured Dragon as well as Luffy's mother during her pregnancy. Do you have any idea what could have happened to her?"  
  
 "W...what would happen?" Aika asked.  
  
 "They'd kill them both, of course," Zoro replied, bluntly.  
  
 "Zoro!" Nami chided.  
  
 "What?!" Zoro asked. "It's the truth! If they had found out about Luffy's mom, they would've executed her just for carrying Dragon's kid, and in that essence, they'd kill Luffy before he's even born!"  
  
 "...But...but that's not fair," Aika whispered in horror.  
  
 "The World Government is never fair, Aika," Robin said, grimly. "If it was...your mother would still be here."  
  
 Aika gulped while Nami gently pet her head.  
  
 "Sorry, Young Miss Aika," Brook said, "but you've seen first-hand how cruel the World Government can be..."  
  
 "It's okay," Aika said, sadly, which caused Kumi to nuzzle her in hopes of consoling her.  
  
 "Hey, guys, look!" Chopper called to the others, which made them turn to see Luffy, yawning as he began to fall asleep in his mother's arms, and all the while, Star just looked at her newborn son with this wistful look in her eyes, and Makino seemed to have this knowing smile on her face, for she chuckled.  
  
 "I know that look," she said. "What are you thinking about, Star?"  
  
 "...His future," Star replied as she gently stroked her baby boy's little head. "One day, Luffy...I just know you'll do big things in the world."  
  
 The Straw Hats seemed to smile at this.  
  
 "A mother always seems to know these kind of things, don't they?" Brook asked.  
  
 "She looks so proud of him, already," Nami smiled. "I've seen that look on Bellemere, back when I was young."  
  
 "Mine, too," Usopp smiled, a tear forming in his eye before he wiped it away.  
  
 "A mother is always proud of her children from the moment they're born," Robin smiled as she watched Star cradle Luffy in her embrace...but as the Straw Hats looked on...everything seemed to fade to black.  
  
 "Whoa!" Usopp cried. "What just happened?!"  
  
 "I-I don't know!" Brook replied.  
  
 Before too long, the darkness fled...revealing a lone house, sitting on a hill, right on the outskirts of the village. It was daytime, now, and the Straw Hats found themselves at some sort of playground, and Star was walking down the dirt road as she pushed a stroller, where baby Luffy giggled as he nibbled on a little toy sailboat. It must've been quite some time after his birth, for he looked a bit bigger now, and he was wearing a red shirt with blue overalls.  
  
 "Oh~!" Star sang. "The islands in the south are warm~! And they're heads get really hot~! They grow a-pineapples, they grow a-coconuts, and they're morons~!"  
  
 "Hey, that's the silly song that Big Brother sings!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, god, don't tell me SHE'S the one who got that damned song in Luffy's head!" Sanji exclaimed with dread. "No wonder!"  
  
 "Where did she even learn that song?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "I guess that remains a mystery," Robin muttered, sounding a bit surprised herself.  
  
 "This looks like a good spot to sit," Star said as she set down a blanket on the grass, then took Luffy out of the stroller and placed him on it, where he cooed and gurgled as he kept holding his toy boat while his mother sat on a bench, reading a book and eating a sandwich.  
  
 "Aww, Big Brother looks so adorable!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "...Ah, who am I kidding?" Sanji asked. "Even I can't deny he's adorable."  
  
 "Softie," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Ah, shaddup!" Sanji barked. "I bet you're actually thinking the same thing!"  
  
 "Oh, please, I don't do cute!" Zoro exclaimed.  
  
 "Shh~!" Usopp shushed. "Guys, look!"  
  
 Everyone watched as baby Luffy nibbled and drool on his little toy boat. Thankfully, it didn't look like it had any small parts that he could put in his mouth, and as he played, Star couldn't help looking down at him and smiling with all the warmth and tenderness a mother could give. She chuckled as she put her back down and turned to face her son, who looked back up with a wide, toothless smile.  
  
 "You always loved that little boat, didn't you, Luffy?" asked Star before she picked him up. "Come here. I wanna show you something."  
  
 She then carried Luffy over to the top of a hill...and awaiting them was a breathtaking view of the vast, blue sea. The Straw Hats smiled as they gazed upon it, for the sight of the beautiful ocean has always left them in awe.  
  
 "This is the sea, Luffy," Star began, "and it's beautiful."  
  
 "Ablah..." Baby Luffy cooed.  
  
 "There are lots of people out there who sail the seas today," Star said. "All because of that one man...and one day, when you grow up, you might want to go out to sea, too."  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled while Luffy babbled and squealed, reaching his tiny hands out towards the sea.  
  
 "I guess we know where Luffy's love for the sea really comes from," Nami said.  
  
 "Hehehehe..." Usopp chuckled. "Man...I always thought that it was either Shanks, Ace, or even Garp that influenced Luffy so much."  
  
 "But it was mother that actually sparked that love for him," Franky grinned.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Such a wonderful woman, she was! I wonder if-"  
  
 "Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence," Nami glared, causing Brook to gulp nervously.  
  
 "Yes, ma'am," he squeaked.  
  
 "Miss Star was such a wonderful mommy," Aika smiled. "I can tell she loves Big Brother very much."  
  
 _"Yeah, she's so kind,"_  Kumi added, wagging her tail back and forth.  _"I bet Luffy loved her a lot, too."_  
  
 Suddenly, Star's nose seemed to twitch and she put on a bit of a grimace, while Luffy had a bit of a relaxed look on his face.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Star said. "I think someone needs to be changed."  
  
 Her son only giggled, and the Straw Hats couldn't help chuckling, despite it ruining the moment a bit.  
  
 _"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go, you know?"_  Blizzard asked with a snicker.  
  
 "No kidding," Chopper agreed.  
  
 Then, just like that, everything faded to darkness again before another memory appeared. This time though, the Straw Hats were met with a rather appalling sight: Luffy, sitting in a chair...with his forehead, arms, and legs in bandages...and there was even a patch over his right eye. Judging by his height, the Straw Hats assumed that it at least 4 years had passed. Also, they found numerous photos of Luffy back when he was an infant sitting on the mantle over the fireplace, so they assumed that they must now be in Luffy's house.  
  
 "Oh, my god!" Nami exclaimed. "What happened to him?!"  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," Brook answered.  
  
 "I cannot believe you did this!!" Star's voice shouted from another room, causing Luffy to look from the corner of his eye. "How could you do something so horrible?! Luffy's only 4 years old!!"  
  
 "Will you calm yourself down?!" a familiar booming voice questioned. "I'm only doing what's best for him!!"  
  
 "Is that...Garp?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Oh, no," Nami muttered with dread. "I should've known he had something to do with this."  
  
 "This must be when Garp started Luffy's 'training' regimen," Robin added, although she did not look the least bit amused. In fact...she sounded rather angry.  
  
 "I don't get what you're so mad about!!" Garp's voice shouted.  
  
 "Oh, no," Star rebuked. "I'm not mad, Garp. I was mad when you tied to my son to a giant bouquet of balloons and sent him flying. I was mad when you threw him down a ravine. Now, I am absolutely LIVID!! You leave your fear-year-old grandson in the middle of a jungle FILLED with all sorts of vicious predators, for 3 days, WITHOUT my knowledge, and when he finally finds his way home, he looks he's about to drop dead!!!"  
  
 Chopper gasped in horror at this, as did Aika and Kumi. The rest of the Straw Hats, meanwhile, only watched on with worry.  
  
 "I'm only trying to help Luffy get stronger!" Garp argued. "This is necessary if he's going to be a Marine, and you spoiling him like this is only gonna make him soft!!"  
  
 "There you go, again!!" Star yelled. "Marine this, Marine that!! You're not trying to help Luffy get stronger, what you're trying to do is kill him!! I told you, let Luffy decide his own future instead of deciding it for him!!"  
  
 "Star, I just want what's best for him-" Garp started before Star interjected.  
  
 "No!!" she shouted as she poked a finger in his broad chest, and it almost looked like she pushed him back with just that one poke alone. "You only want what's best for you!! I am so sick and tired of you, always trying to push your ideals on my son!! It's bad enough you drove my husband away, and now, you want to torture my boy?!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats gaped, absolutely stunned at Star's complete change in demeanor. Even Garp was left speechless as the woman began to push him back towards the door.  
  
 "Next time you come here," Star began, "you better actually spend some REAL quality time with Luffy instead of trying to send him into an early grave!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"  
  
 On that, she pushed the legendary Marine out the door and slammed it right in his face. However, as she turned back, she heard him call out to her.  
  
 "Star, you have to understand something. I'm not trying to control Luffy...I just want what's best for him. You have to understand that! I didn't mean to drive Dragon away...and I know that apologizing won't bring him back to you...but do you really want your son to live the life of a criminal?"  
  
 Star stood there in silence while the Straw Hats stared in slight surprise at what was unfolding. Meanwhile, Luffy just sat in the chair, blinking his good eye innocently, not really understanding what was being said.  
  
 "...Even if Luffy wanted to be a Marine," Star began, "you know as well as I do that they won't let him...especially once they figure out who his father is. Now go away!"  
  
 A pause...but then, they could hear footfalls retreating from the house. Star sighed as she leaned against the wall with a hand on her forehead before she fell to the floor on her knees, causing Sanji to gasp as he ran over to her.  
  
 "Miss, are you all right?!" he asked as he put his hand on Star's shoulder...only for it to phase right through. "W-what the-?!"  
  
 "This is a memory, Dartboard, remember?" Zoro asked. "She can't hear or see us. We're just here to watch."  
  
 "Poor Star," Robin said. "That must've been so emotionally taxing for her."  
  
 _"I'll say it was,"_  Blizzard muttered in concern.  
  
 "Big Brother's grandpa sounded so mean," Aika said.  
  
 "Well...it sounds like his heart was in the right place," Nami replied. "It's just that...he went about it the wrong way."  
  
 'Luffy hasn't told her that Garp's her grandfather yet?!' she thought. '...Actually, on second thought, that might be for the best. I don't think she'd take it very well if she found out her grandfather is a Marine.'  
  
 "Mommy?"  
  
 Star looked up at Luffy, who stared at her in concern, but then she smiled as she gently pulled him into a hug, and at first, he seemed confused, but then he smiled and hugged her back.  
  
 "It's okay, Luffy," she said as she kissed her son on the cheek. "As long as I'm around, your grandpa won't bother you."  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, and the Straw Hats all smiled at the tender moment, once more.  
  
 "Come on," Star said. "Let's get started on making you dinner. I bet you're hungry, huh?"  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy cheered as he followed his mother into the kitchen. At that moment, the memory faded again before shifting into another. It was Luffy again, his body now free of bandages, as he sat alone in the living room, playing with the toy boat he had since he was a baby. Star, for some reason, was nowhere to be found.  
  
 "Where's his ma?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Brook muttered. "I hope she's all right."  
  
 "Hey, look at this!" Kumi spoke up as she saw a note on the door.  
  
 _Luffy, I went out shopping with Makino. I'll be back before too long. Don't leave the house while I'm gone.  
  
-Love, Mommy._  
  
 "Oh, I see," Nami said. "She's out with that Makino woman today."  
  
 "It sounds to me that Makino and Star were best friends," Robin said.  
  
 "Makes you wonder, though," Usopp said. "How come Luffy's just sitting here by himself? You'd think he'd go out and play in the forest or something with his friends, like all little kids do."  
  
 As if he heard him, the young Luffy seemed to heave a sigh as he put his toy boat down on the rug and prop his head upon his palms with a distant look on his face.  
  
 "...I don't think...Luffy had any friends when he was little," Chopper realized.  
  
 "Yeah, look at how lonely he looks," Aika pointed out.  
 _  
"Poor Luffy,"_  Kumi said, sadly.  
  
 Just then, Luffy suddenly threw his head up as he heard the sound of laughter going on outside, and his frowning face soon beamed as he grabbed his toy boat and ran out the back door.  
  
 "It looks like Luffy didn't really care much for doing what people told him back when he was a kid, either," said Nami.  
  
 "Clearly," Zoro muttered.  
  
 As Luffy ran out, he found a group of children, running around, playing tag, laughing all the while. Some of them looked a bit older than he was. At least 7 or 8 years at best.  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy called as he ran over to them. "Hey, you guys! Can I play?!"  
  
 Upon hearing Luffy's voice, the kids stopped their game and turned to face him...but for some reason, their enthusiasm from earlier seemed to vanish almost instantly, replaced with disdain and maybe even a bit of fear.  
  
 "Oh, great, it's that kid, again," said one of the boys, who had auburn hair.  
  
 "Wait, who is that?" asked the blonde-haired girl.  
  
 "You don't know?!" asked the boy with dark blue hair. "That kid is Garp's grandson...and he's a real freak."  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped at this.  
  
 "...Did they just call him what I think they just called him?" Nami asked.  
  
 "I'm pretty sure I heard the word, 'freak'," answered Franky.  
  
 "What makes him a freak?" asked the girl.  
  
 "His gramps threw him down a ravine, and somehow, he lived," said a boy with short, lavendar hair and glasses.  
  
 "Hey, guys!" Luffy called again as he approached. "Hey, can I play with you guys? Look! I even brought my toy boat!"  
  
 "Uh...no thank you," said the boy with glasses. "My Mom said I have to be home for dinner."  
  
 "Well, what about you guys?" asked Luffy. "You wanna play with me? I know! We can play 'pirates'! I'll be the captain and you guys-"  
  
 "Uh, actually, I just remembered," the boy with auburn hair began, "I got homework to finish."  
  
 "And...I have to get my hair done," the blonde-haired girl said.  
  
 "And I have to feed my dog," said the boy with dark blue hair. "See ya kid."  
  
 However, before he could leave, Luffy suddenly grabbed him by his arm.  
  
 "W-wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "Please? I just wanna play!"  
  
 "W-w-we don't have time!" answered the boy as he tried to pull away. "Will you let me go!! G-GUYS, HELP!!! HE WON'T LET GO!!!"  
  
 Soon, the other kids came to his aid, trying to pull their friend out of Luffy's grasp.  
  
 "Let go of him, you freak!!" shouted the auburn-haired boy. "You're gonna hurt him!!"  
  
 "I just wanna-" Luffy started, but then... **SNAP!!**  There was a loud pop, and the boy with dark blue hair screamed in agony as he held his shoulder...while his right arm dangled at his side.  
  
 "MY ARM!!" he cried. "THE LITTLE FREAK PULLED IT RIGHT OUT OF ITS SOCKET!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all gaped while Luffy and the children stared in horror.  
  
 "My god...!" Sanji whispered. "I always thought that Luffy was strong, but...he even had his strength, way back when he was only 4?!"  
  
 "Talk about monstrous!" Zoro exclaimed.  
  
 "Clearly, he didn't know his own strength back then," Robin added.  
  
 "I...I'm sorry!" Luffy stammered. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
 "Freak!" the blonde girl shouted. "FREAK!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
 "I...I'm not a freak...!" Luffy whimpered, tearfully.  
  
 "You are so a freak!!" shouted the lavendar-haired boy. "No kid's as strong as you are!! Now get outta here!!! Go on!!!"  
  
 "Or better yet!" the boy with auburn hair shouted. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
 On that, the kids ran away...leaving Luffy all alone, staring after them with tears in his eyes. Needless to say...the Straw Hats were stunned...but they were especially angry, if not more.  
  
 "Those damn little bastards!!" Franky cursed.  
  
 "How could they be so cruel?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Yeah, he just wanted to play!" Nami added.  
  
 "...Children can be so cruel, sometimes," Robin said sadly...as she remembered when she was teased by the other children on Ohara for her powers. "Even in the Grand Line, they fear something they don't understand or think is different."  
  
 "...Boy, isn't that the truth?" asked Chopper, also remembering when he was teased by the young reindeer calves in his old herd because of his blue nose...and remembering how the teasing got worse when he ate the Human-Human Fruit.  
  
 _"...When Luffy said that he was an outcast, like me,"_  Blizzard began,  _"I honestly didn't believe that until now...poor kid."_  
  
 The memory soon shifted again, revealing it to be nighttime...and Luffy was sitting all alone on a stump in the middle of the woods, crying his little eyes out as he hugged his toy boat to his chest.  
  
 "Oh, Luffy," Nami said, sadly. "Poor baby."  
  
 Aika looked at the boy who would later become her older brother before she approached him and attempt to wrap her arms around him...but alas, she phased right through him.  
  
 "Aika," Robin began, "remember, this is a memory. Luffy can't see or hear us...he can't even feel us."  
  
 "But...he's hurting," Aika said, sounding close to tears. "I just wish...I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
 Suddenly, the group heard footsteps approaching, and a light coming from somewhere behind the trees.  
  
 "Luffy?!"  
  
 "It's Star!" Usopp exclaimed, and sure enough, the woman appeared, holding a lit oil lantern in her hand. Star gasped upon seeing her son, who blinked up at with wide, wet eyes and fat tears rolling down his cheeks, but then she sighed in relief as she ran up and hugged Luffy, then sternly put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
 "Didn't I tell you not to leave the house?!" Star questioned. "You had me worried sick and..." she trailed off when she saw her son's tears. "...W...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
 "...Mommy?" Luffy asked. "How come everyone keeps running away from me?"  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Star. "What happened?"  
  
 Luffy then conveyed to his mother what had transpired in her absence, and Star's worry and anger soon gave way to sadness and understanding. She sighed as she hugged her son, who returned her embrace.  
  
 "...Mommy?" Luffy asked. "You don't think I'm a freak...do you?"  
  
 "Of course not, Luffy," Star answered. "You're a bright, healthy, normal little boy who could no wrong in my eyes...some people just don't understand that."  
  
 "...I just wanted to be friends," Luffy said. "I just wanted them to like me."  
  
 "I know," Star answered as she held her son's hands, "but I'll tell you this much...if they don't want to take the time to really get to know you, then that's their problem, not yours."  
  
 Luffy looked up at his mother, who wiped away his tears.  
  
 "Besides," Star began, "just because somebody calls you a freak...it doesn't change how I feel about you. No matter what people say...no matter what you do...you are my son...and I will always, ALWAYS love you, Luffy."  
  
 "Really, Mommy?" asked Luffy with a smile on his face.  
  
 "Really," Star nodded as she hugged Luffy, once more...and the Straw Hats all smiled at the sight. Even Zoro seemed to shed a tear, which he tried to wipe away.  
  
 "Aha!" Sanji exclaimed. "I saw that!"  
  
 "No, I-I have allergies and I...uh..." the swordsman tried to come up with an excuse, but quickly fell short in the end. "Ah, all right, so I'm not made of stone! Sheesh."  
  
 Robin chuckled, her own tears falling as well.  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed. "OH, GOD, WHAT A GOOD MOTHER SHE WAS!!! I AIN'T CRYIN', DAMMIT!!!"  
  
 "...Star's love for Luffy knew no bounds," Nami replied. "She was everything a good mother should be...and maybe even more."  
  
 "...Man," Usopp smiled, wiping away his own tears, "I just...I'm just speechless, right now."  
  
 "As am I," Brook agreed. "There is nothing more tender than the love a mother has for her child."  
  
 "Reminds me of my Mommy," Aika spoke up.  
  
 "Mine, too," Blizzard added.  
  
 Kumi sniffled as she smiled at the sweet scene, her tears falling down her furry cheeks.  
  
 After a while, Star had brought Luffy back home and made him dinner, and even back then, Luffy still had his infamous appetite. He had already cleaned at least 7 plates of beef curry, and yet he was still eating. Star didn't seem to mind, though. She only smiled as her soon ate her cooking with gusto.  
  
 "Jeez," Sanji said. "Even back then, Luffy could really put it away!"  
  
 "Well, he's a growing boy," said Franky.  
  
 "Yeah, but don't you think that's just a bit too much?" asked Chopper. "The human stomach is about as big as your fist, and Luffy didn't have his rubber powers back then!"  
  
 "I think Star knew that," Robin said, "but she also might've taken into account that Luffy might have a large appetite, even before he got his Devil Fruit powers."  
  
 "Well...I guess it would make sense," Chopper said, although he didn't really sound too sure.  
  
 After Luffy had eaten, he was now lying in bed, his tummy now large and round with a content smile on his face.  
  
 "Dinner was so good," Luffy said. "I ate a ton."  
  
 "I can tell," Star said as she poked his tummy, causing him to giggle.  
  
 "Mommy, that tickles!" he exclaimed.  
  
 "Well, I can't help it," Star replied. "Your tummy's so cute, I can't help not poking it."  
  
 "Just wait until he's older!" Aika spoke up. "Big Brother's tummy is so nice to sleep and bounce on!"  
  
 Luffy then yawned as he began to fall asleep, and Star smiled as she kissed his forehead and got up to head to her bedroom...but then...  
  
 "Hey, Mommy?"  
  
 "Yes, dear?" Star asked as she turned to look at Luffy.  
  
 "Can I have a story?" Luffy asked.  
  
 Star seemed to roll her eyes, but nonetheless, she still smiled as she went back into the room.  
  
 "Okay," she said, "but if I read you a story, will you go to sleep for Mommy?"  
  
 "Uh-huh!" Luffy nodded.  
  
 "Hmm...you know," Star said as she went over to a bag and pulled out a book, "it just so happens I got you a new storybook while I was out Makino, today."  
  
 Luffy took the book and read the cover.  
  
 "'The Adventures of Gold Roger'," he read.  
  
 "I didn't know there was a book about Gold Roger!" Aika chirped.  
  
 "Oh, that's right," Robin answered. "Sometime after Roger's execution, a book about him had been released."  
  
 "Shh~!" Usopp shushed. "She's about to read!"  
  
 Star opened up the book and began to read while Luffy eagerly listened.  
  
 "Once upon a time," Star began, "there was a young man named Roger, and Roger had one dream: to sail the seas and see the world...as a pirate."  
  
 "A pirate?" Luffy asked, excitedly.  
  
 "That's right," Star answered as she turned the page. "As Roger grew up, everyone laughed at him because they thought his dream was silly...but he would just laugh right back at them, as if their teasing didn't matter."  
  
 "Wow," said Luffy. "This Roger guy sounds so cool!"  
  
 "He does, doesn't he?" asked Star. "However, everyone thought that he was even crazier when he said he wanted to go to the Grand Line."  
  
 "What's the Grand Line, Mommy?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "The Grand Line and is a stretch of sea that goes ALL the way around the world," Star answered, "but it's also a very dangerous place."  
  
 "Dangerous?" Luffy parroted. "But...if it's dangerous, wasn't Roger scared?"  
  
 "Oh, no," Star shook her head. "Roger wasn't scared, at all! In fact, he laughed at the idea of danger. He and his crew went there as if they were walking through a park."  
  
 "Wow...!" Luffy whispered in awe.  
  
 "Roger was a very brave pirate," Star answered, "but he was also a great friend. Whenever his crew was in danger, he'd do everything he could to protect them from harm. Whenever they were trying to escape, Roger would hold back the enemy and buy his crew time. Whenever they got hurt, Roger would get very angry! And when one of them was crying...he'd give them a shoulder to cry on."  
  
 "...Just like Rayleigh said," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Man...Roger sure was a stand-up guy," Zoro added.  
  
 "Luffy sure does take after him," Usopp added.  
  
 "Roger and his crew had fought many battles and had many adventures together on the Grand Line," Star continued, "and then, when they had reached very end of that mysterious, dangerous stretch of sea...the world began to Roger 'Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates'!"  
  
 "A king...?!" Luffy gasped in awe.  
  
 "That's right," Star answered, "but he wasn't called a king because he conquered anything or ruled over anyone...he was called a king because he had more freedom than anybody in the entire world."  
  
 "So...what happened to Roger after that?" asked Luffy. "Did he live happily ever after?"  
  
 "Well, Luffy," Star began, "I'm sorry to say that he didn't, because a year after he became the king, he gave himself up."  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "Wait, Gold Roger gave himself up?!" asked Aika. "Why did he do that?!!"  
  
 "You'll find out later, Aika," Robin replied.  
  
 "Roger was taken back to his hometown, Loguetown," Star kept reading. "Also called 'The Town of the Beginning and the End', where he would be executed."  
  
 "...Oh," Luffy said, solemnly. "That sounds kinds sad."  
  
 "Yeah, it is," Star said...before a grin creased her lips. "But...it didn't really end that way."  
  
 "It didn't?" Luffy asked. "How come, Mommy?"  
  
 "Because before Roger was killed," Star said, "he said these last words." She then made a bit of a deep, gruff voice. "'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it'."  
  
 Luffy beamed while his mother kept reading.  
  
 "And so," Star concluded, "people from all over the world sailed to find Gold Roger's treasure, the One Piece...and whoever found it first would become next King of the Pirates!"  
  
 On that, she closed the book, thus finishing the story.  
  
 "...Hey, Mommy!" Luffy said. "I know what I wanna be when I grow up!"  
  
 "Oh, really?" Star inquired. "And just what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
 "I wanna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared, and Star gasped silently while the Straw Hats smiled.  
  
 "...Do you really want that, Luffy?" Star asked. "Do you really wanna be the King of the Pirates when you grow up?"  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy nodded. "I mean...do you think I can, Mommy?"  
  
 A pause...but then Star hugged her son tightly...with tears of pride and joy in her eyes.  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy," she said. "I think that's just perfect for you!"  
  
 "Shishishishishishi!" Luffy giggled, while the Straw Hats felt themselves just brimming over the top with the pride for the boy who would later become their captain.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within.  
  
Luffy: Mommy? What's wrong?!  
  
Star: I...I'm sorry, Luffy...!  
  
Nami: *has tears falling from her eyes* Oh, my god...!  
  
Kovar:  **Behold...his first loss.**  
  
Next time:  **The First Tragedy**


	7. Ch. 6- The First Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the death of Luffy's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

**Ch. 6- The First Tragedy**  
  
 As the memory faded to black, the Straw Hats took that moment to reflect on what they had witnessed.  
  
 "Man," Sanji said. "I know Luffy said his mother was kind, but...now that sold it."  
  
 "Star was so wonderful," Nami replied. "Reminds me of Bellemere."  
  
 "And it looks like she had a love for the sea and freedom, as well," Usopp added. "In fact, she sparked the flame for his dream!"  
  
 "And she always believed that Luffy was destined for greatness," Robin said. "All parents expect great things from their children, but Star expected Luffy to be the greatest of all."  
  
 "But she didn't enforce her expectations too much," Zoro spoke. "She gave Luffy all the love, support, and faith that any parent or guardian should give their kid."  
  
 "I'm not gonna cry...!" Franky whimpered. "I'm not gonna cry, dammit!"  
  
 "Hey, guys, look!" Aika exclaimed. "Something's happening!"  
  
 As the memory shifted, the Straw Hats saw Luffy back in his house again...but something seemed to be wrong. Instead of running and jumping about with his usual enthusiasm, he was lying in bed, and even more worrisome was the fact that his forehead had a damp cloth over it while his face seemed pale with an usual red flush, and his breath was coming out raspy and weak. The boy coughed before he gritted his teeth, as if he were in pain.  
 _  
"W-what's happening?!"_  Blizzard questioned.  
  
 "Big Brother's sick!" cried Aika.  
  
 "What do you think he might have, Chopper?" asked Nami.  
  
 "It looks like he has a virus," Chopper answered. "Judging by the way he's breathing and his fever, I'd say it's attacking his lungs."  
  
 "Where's Star?" Robin asked. "She should be tending to Luffy, right now!"  
  
 "Oh, wait! Here she is!" Brook exclaimed as Star appeared in the memory, taking off the cloth on her son's forehead, dipping it in a water basin, then wringing it out before she put it back on Luffy's head.  
  
 "Mommy...!" Luffy whispered.  
  
 "Shh~!" Star soothed as she gently pet her son's head. "It'll be okay, Luffy...hopefully."  
  
 "I don't understand," Sanji said. "Luffy seemed so healthy, earlier. What the hell happened?!"  
  
 "If I didn't know better," Usopp began, "I'd say that Garp must've left him in the forest, again."  
  
 "And as a result, he got sick," Robin added.  
  
 "Wow," Aika said. "I'm sure glad Mister Garp's not my Grandpa."  
  
 The Straw Hats' eyes went wide before they glanced at each other, nervously.  
  
 "Uhh...yeah," Zoro muttered. "Right."  
  
 "He's not your grandpa at all," Nami added before giving a forced chuckle.  
  
  _"What's with those looks?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
  _"Don't worry about it,"_  Blizzard answered.  _"Just watch the memory."_  
  
 Star paced back and forth, running her hands through her hair before she glanced back at Luffy, who tossed and turned on the bed uncomfortable. The sight was more than enough to get the Straw Hats on the verge of tears. Seeing the boy who would later become their captain so vulnerable like this...it broke their hearts, and it especially broke his mother's heart. She seemed so helpless, not knowing what to do...but then, Star gasped silently and her eyes went wide, as if an idea had struck.  
  
 "What's she doing?" Nami asked before Star went out of the room, and after a while, she came back wearing a shawl over her head.  
  
 "I'll be back, Luffy," Star whispered. "I promise."  
  
 "M...Mommy..." Luffy muttered as his mother gently stroked the top of his head before she walked out the room, and the Straw Hats could hear her going down the stairs to the front door, which opened and then slammed shut. Chopper looked out the window and gasped upon seeing her walking through the snow...heading towards a mountain.  
  
 "W-where is she going?!" Chopper questioned. "Luffy's sick! She can't just leave him alone! We gotta follow her!"  
 _  
"We can't Chopper,"_  Blizzard said.  _"This is Luffy's memory. He probably doesn't even know where his mother went."_  He then looked over at Luffy, then went over and tried to nuzzle him in a comforting manner, only to stop himself when he remembered that he couldn't.  
  
 "If Star left," Robin began, "she must have good reason. She loves to Luffy just up and abandon."  
  
 "We'll just have to wait and see," Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette and puffed out some smoke.  
  
 "Sanji!" Nami exclaimed. "Luffy's sick! You can't smoke here!"  
  
 "It's a memory," Sanji replied. "I'm not gonna make Luffy feel worse."  
  
 "...Right," Nami realized. "Man, I feel stupid."  
  
 "I understand," Sanji answered as the memory faded to black, but they could still hear Luffy's raspy breathing, signifying that he was just sleeping. The Straw Hats stood by, waiting for Star to return...then, all of a sudden, the Straw Hats heard the sound of a door opening and shutting, which caused Luffy to awaken. As he looked up, his vision seemed blurry for a moment, but once it cleared...the Straw Hats gasped at the sight that laid before them: Star was leaning against the doorway...her skin blue, her teeth chattering, and she had various cuts all over her. No...more like claw marks.  
  
 In her hand...was a little flower.  
  
 "Holy crap!" Franky cursed. "What the hell was she doing?!"  
  
 "My god, she looks nearly frozen!!" Sanji cried.  
  
 "W-what's that in her hand?" Aika queried as she pointed at the flower, and upon noticing it, Chopper gasped in disbelief.  
  
 "Unbelievable!" Chopper exclaimed. "That flower is a rare medicinal plant! If you boil it in a broth and drink it, you'll feel good as new in no time! It only grows in the winter!"  
  
 "My word," Brook whispered. "Look at her...she must have gone through quite a lot to get that plant!"  
  
 "She's covered in scratch marks," Nami said, looking Star over, "and it looks like she's almost frostbitten."  
  
 "...Mommy...?" Luffy asked before he coughed, then attempted to sit up, only for Star to gently ease him back down onto the mattress. "Mommy...you feel cold..."  
  
 "It's...g-g-going to be all right now...Luffy," Star smiled with her teeth chattering. "Mommy will make you...all b-b-b-better..."  
  
 Luffy smiled at this before he fell asleep, once again, and though everything went dark, he could Star footsteps recede, albeit slowly and staggering. Not long after, he and the Straw Hats heard the door open.  
  
 "Hi, Star, I just thought I'd come and...oh, my good lord, what happened to you?!"  
  
 "That sounds like Miss Makino," said Aika.  
  
 "Sounds like she came at a good time," Nami added.  
  
 "H-hang on!" Makino exclaimed. "I'll start a fire! W-what are you doing with that flower...?"  
  
 As the memory began to fade, Makino and Star's speech became a bit garbled, but the group could barely make out these words that Luffy's mother managed to speak.  
  
 "...F-F-Flower...boil it...or...Luffy dies..."  
  
 The Straw Hats gaped upon hearing this.  
  
 "My god...!" Usopp whispered.  
  
 "Was Mister Luffy so sick that he was going to perish?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Must've been," Zoro answered.  
  
 "Star risked her life," Nami began, "just so she could save Luffy's."  
  
 "Just goes to show you just how much she loves her son," Sanji added, with Blizzard nodding in agreement.  
  
 The memory shifted again, once more showing Luffy inside his house, only now, he was in the drawing room, playing with his toy boat again.  
  
 "Captain Luffy sails again!" he exclaimed as he pretended to "sail" the boat on the blue rug, making splashing sounds as he did. "Wow, these seas look rough! Be careful, men! We could for a...TIDAL WAVE!!" On that, he tossed the boat into the air, then caught it in his hands. "Shishishi!"  
  
 The Straw Hats smiled as they watched Luffy play.  
  
 "Looks like he made it," Sanji said.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami smiled. "I don't understand...Luffy looked like he had a pretty good childhood to me."  
  
 "...Hold on a second," Zoro said. "Where's Star?"  
  
 "...Hey, come to think of it, where is she?" asked Usopp.  
  
 Soon enough, Star entered the house, carrying bags of groceries.  
  
 "I'm back, Luffy~!" Star called.  
  
 "Mommy!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran to greet her, jumping into her arms and wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug, which she returned.  
  
 "Hi, sweetie," Star smiled as she put Luffy down. "Come on, I'll go get lunch started."  
  
 "Okay!" Luffy nodded. "I'm hungry!"  
  
 "Yeah, Luffy's definitely feeling better now," Nami said.  
  
 Blizzard, however, seemed to have his ears pinned down against his head, which Aika and Kumi noticed.  
 _  
"What's wrong, Blizzard?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 _"I've got a really bad feeling,"_  Blizzard answered, and as soon as he said this, Star began to give a hard cough, which caused Luffy to look up at her in concern.  
  
 "What's wrong, Mommy?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Oh, it's nothing, Luffy," said Star. "Just a cough."  
  
 "Oh," Luffy muttered. "Okay."  
  
 "Listen, Luffy," Star started, "after I cook you lunch, I promised Makino I would go to the doctor for this cough I have. I'm sure it's nothing, but Makino's making a fuss about it, so..."  
  
 "But...you promised me you'd play with me after lunch," Luffy said. "Can't you wait until after we play, then go to the doctor?"  
  
 "Well...I..." Star started, only for her soon to look up at her with these cute, wet, puppy-dog eyes, and she sighed as she felt herself weaken. "Oh, all right. I'll play with you after lunch, and then I'll go to the doctor, okay?"  
  
 "Yay!" Luffy cheered as he and his mother headed into the kitchen. The Straw Hats couldn't help but look a bit worried, though, as they kept watching.  
  
 "That cough sounds pretty bad," said Chopper. "She should've seen the doctor right away...so why didn't she?"  
  
 "Because to her, Luffy's more important," Sanji said. "Even more than her own health."  
  
 "...I just realized something," Robin said as she looked at Nami. "Nami...didn't Luffy tell you his mother died on his 6th birthday?"  
  
 "Y-yeah," Nami answered. "Why?"  
  
 "...Look at the calendar," the archaeologist told Nami, who glanced over at the calendar at the wall...and then she gasped upon seeing the date: May 2nd...and Luffy's birthday was only 3 days away.  
  
 "...Oh, no," she whispered. "No, no, no! This can't be it!"  
  
 "...Holy crap," Zoro cursed, actually sounding horrified.  
  
 After Luffy and Star had eaten their beef stew (the latter eating more than his mother), the two were outside in the backyard, playing catch with a ball.  
  
 "Catch, Luffy!" Star called as she tossed the ball to Luffy, who caught it in his hands. "Good job! Now toss it back to me!"  
  
 "Okay, Mommy!" Luffy answered as he tossed the ball back to his mother, who managed to catch it in her hands.  
  
 "Okay, I'm gonna throw it again," Star said. "Ready?"  
  
 "Yeah!" answered Luffy as his mother threw the ball again, but she threw it just a bit too high, causing it to sail over his head and into the bushes behind him.  
  
 "Oops!" Luffy said as he went after the bal. "I'll get it, Mommy!"  
  
 It didn't take him too long to find the ball, but as Luffy turned to face Star...he gasped when she saw her going into a harsh coughing fit.  
  
 "M-Mommy?" asked Luffy. "What's wrong?!"  
  
 Star continued while the Straw Hats watched in growing concern. As Star pulled her hand away from her mouth, she gasped as she tried to catch her breath...but then, out of nowhere, she just collapsed, her face flushed red and her breathing raspy and hoarse.  
  
 "Mommy!!" Luffy cried as he ran to his mother's side, shaking her in the hopes that she would stand. "Mommy, are you okay?! Say something!!"  
  
 "...G...get...get...Makino...!" Star said, barely able to get her voice out.  
  
 "O-okay!" Luffy answered as he ran back inside the house, and when he did, he heard the sound of the door open and close.  
  
 "Star? Luffy? Are you here?"  
  
 "Makino!!" Luffy cried as he ran to the front door, and sure enough, there was Makino, who had entered the house.  
  
 "Luffy?" asked Makino. "What's wrong? Where's your mother?"  
  
 "Mommy needs help, Makino!!" Luffy urged as he tugged on her arm. "Hurry!!"  
  
 "What?!" Makino questioned before she and Luffy ran out to the back, where they found Star struggling to stand. "Oh, no! Star!!" She then went to help her to her feet. "Are you all right?! Can you move?!"  
  
 "Mommy...!" Luffy whimpered.  
  
 "Hang on," Makino said as she began to help Star. "We'll get you to the doctor, just hang in there! Come on, Luffy, let's go!"  
  
 "O-okay," Luffy whimpered as he followed them out.  
  
 "Oh, man..." Usopp said. "This isn't gonna be good."  
  
 "She should've seen the doctor beforehand!" Chopper cried. "Why didn't she do that, first?!"  
  
 "Like I said," Sanji began, "Luffy is more important to her than her own well-being."  
  
 "But...but still...!" Chopper stammered.  
  
 "Let it go, Chopper," Nami answered. "Even if we really could talk to her...there's no way we could convince her to go. I guess we know where Luffy got his stubbornness from."  
  
 The memory shifted, revealing Luffy sitting inside a waiting room, looking at a nearby door.  
  
 "Luffy's mother must be behind there," Robin said. "The doctor must be giving her an examination, right now."  
  
 "We already know what she has," Chopper said. "Pneumonia...but back then, we didn't know how she got it."  
  
 "It must've been from when she went into those mountains," Zoro theorized. "She wasn't really properly clothed for the trip. A thin coat and a shawl? No wonder she got sick."  
  
 "Zoro!" Robin chided.  
  
 "What?" Zoro asked. "It's the truth!"  
  
 "Poor Miss Star," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "And poor Luffy, too," Nami added as she looked at Luffy, whose expression was a mix of sadness and confusion. Seeing him like this made the navigator so desperately want to hug him, but she knew that no matter how much she wanted to, she would only end up phasing through the saddened Luffy. Instead, all she could do was watch, along with the others.  
  
 At that moment, Makino and an old man came out of the door.  
  
 "What are we going to tell him, Mayor?" whispered Makino. By the sound of her voice and the tear stains on her cheeks, it looked like she had just gotten through crying.  
  
 "Just tell the boy to go see his mother, like she asked," the old man, Mayor Woop Slap, whispsered back before he glanced over at Luffy, who blinked at them. Makino sighed before she put on a forced smile as she approached Luffy.  
  
 "Hi, Luffy," she said.  
  
 "Is...is Mommy okay?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Well...she's fine for now," Makino answered. "Do you wanna go and see her?"  
  
 Luffy glanced down, as if unsure, before he looked up at the woman and nodded his head before he got down and went through the door, where he found his mother, lying in a cot. Star was looking out the window, her expression seeming blank. She didn't even seem to notice her son walk in, even as he tried to climb onto the bed. However, when he began to struggle, she finally took notice of him and helped him up on to the mattress.  
  
 "Hi, Luffy," Star said, her voice soft and weak.  
  
 "Hi, Mommy," Luffy said as he looked away from her.  
  
 "Are you okay?" asked Star.  
  
 "...I...I don't know," Luffy answered, causing Star to gently pull him into her arms. "...Mommy, what's going on? How come Makino and the mayor looked so sad?"  
  
 "...You could tell, couldn't you?" Star asked, and Luffy nodded his head, and the Straw Hats could only watch sadly as she heaved a sigh. "Luffy...listen. This...this isn't going to be easy for me to say."  
  
 "What's wrong, Mommy?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Well, Luffy..." Star said as she chewed her lip. "I...I'm..."  
  
 Usopp and Nami were trying their damnedest not to cry...but Aika was already sobbing in Robin's arms while Kumi whined sadly.  
  
 "...Luffy," Star said with as much courage as she possibly could, "Mommy is...dying, sweetie."  
  
 "...Dying?" Luffy repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
 "Well, Luffy," Star began, "it's like...I'm gonna fall asleep."  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy realized. "Well, that's okay, I guess. When you will wake up?"  
  
 "...That's...that's the problem," Star replied. "Luffy...when somebody dies...they don't wake up, again."  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
 "They...they don't...?" he asked. "Ever?"  
  
 "...No, Luffy," Star said, sadly. "Never again."  
  
 "...Ahh, dammit...!" Franky sobbed as he tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears kept falling, and Brook wasn't too far off. Blizzard seemed to remain stoic, but he actually wanted to let out an anguished howl for Star, while Chopper was hiding his face in the wolf's fur on his stomach, unable to contain his sadness much longer.  
  
 The only ones who seemed to remain stoic were Zoro and Sanji, the latter smoking his cigarette.  
  
 "...But...but...what about me becoming the King of the Pirates?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Luffy," Star answered. "I'm afraid...I won't be around to see you do that."  
  
 "Well...will you still be here for my birthday, at least?" asked Luffy...but Star didn't answer him, and that seemed to make him angry. "Y-you will, right, Mommy?!"  
  
 "I...I'm sorry, Luffy...!" Star whispered as tears formed in her eyes...and soon after, Luffy's eyes began to well up, too.  
  
 "But...but that's not fair!" he cried, angrily. "Why did this have to happen to you?! Gimme one good reason why!!"  
  
 "...Because," Star began, "it just happens...and there's nothing anyone can do...!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy sniffled before he began to break down, and at that moment, Star pulled him into a tight hug, both of them crying their hearts out. However, Star's sobs suddenly turned into another coughing fit, which caused Luffy to gasp.  
  
 "Mommy!!" he cried while Star kept coughing, and at that moment, the doctor rushed into the room.  
  
 "Star!" he cried. "It's all right! Just relax!"  
  
 "I...I'm sorry...!" Star rasped.  
  
 "...This wouldn't have happened," Chopper began, "if she had only gone to the doctor, sooner."  
  
 "...She's too far gone, now," Sanji said. "There's nothing can be done."  
  
 "Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Her chest felt heavy and it hurt to the point where it felt like she couldn't even breathe. It was like watching Bellemere's death all over again.  
 **  
"Quite tragic, isn't it?"**  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped and turned to see Kovar, who glared at them.  
  
 **"I wonder how this woman must've felt,"**  Kovar began,  **"knowing she had such a selfish son."**  
  
 "You...!!" Nami hissed, angrily.  
  
  **"Enjoying the show, Straw Hats?"**  Kovar asked with a wicked grin.  **"Behold...his first loss."**  
  
 The memory shifted...and it showed Star, lying in bed. However, she looked so much worse. Her skin was pale and her face was dripping with sweat. Her eyes looked sunken in, too.  
  
 It was at that moment the Straw Hats could tell...this was it.  
  
 Luffy entered the room with Makino and the doctor.  
  
 "...Go on, lad," the doctor said.  
  
 "...Mm-hmm," Luffy nodded as he slowly approached his mother, crawling up onto the bed and sitting at her side. Star opened her eyes and, despite her current condition, smiled at her son.  
  
 "...Happy birthday, Luffy..." she whispered, hoarsely, and it was more than enough to break the Straw Hats' hearts.  
  
 "Dammit all..." Sanji cursed.  
  
 "That poor woman," Zoro whispered as he looked away.  
  
 "...Hi, Mommy..." Luffy murmured, trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
 "...I've got something for you," Star said as she held up...a golden locket. Luffy took it in his hands and opened it, revealing a picture of his mother inside, beaming happily at the camera. "Whenever you feel alone...just open that up and look at the stars at night...and I'll be there."  
  
 "...Really, Mommy?" asked Luffy. "You promise?"  
  
 "I promise," Star smiled, which caused Luffy to smile back at her. "Now...you be good, do you understand? Makino's going to be looking after you, from now on. That means you have to do what she says. I know it's not the same as being with me...but you love Makino, right? And she loves you, too."  
  
 "I know," Luffy answered, "but...I'm still gonna miss you, Mommy."  
  
 "Oh, Luffy," Star said as she gently stroked her son's cheek, which caused him to hold her hand. "I'll miss you, too."  
  
 "Miss Star...!" Aika sobbed as she watched.  
  
 "Be strong, okay?" Star asked. "I'll always be watching over you, Luffy...remember...I...I love you...!"  
  
 "...I love you, too, Mommy," Luffy answered...and then...Star heaved a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face. Luffy smiled, too, at first...until he realized his mother's hand had gone cold, and she wasn't breathing either.  
  
 "M...Mommy?" Luffy asked, but she didn't answer. "M-Mommy? W-what's wrong? Why won't you answer me?!" He then started to shake her. "Mommy! Mommy!! Wake up!!"  
  
 By now, Makino had broken down in tears while the doctor lowered his head while the Straw Hats all gaped. Not long after...the harsh reality hit Luffy.  
  
 His mother was gone.  
  
 "MOMMY~!!!!" he howled before he fell upon Star's chest, sobbing as he hid his face in her bosom, knowing now that he would never feel the warmth of her loving embraces again, would never feel her tender kisses on his cheeks and forehead, again, and would never hear her contagious laughter again.  
  
 The woman who had ignited his love for the sea and freedom...had lost her fire.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Garp: Your mother's gone now, Luffy, and that means you listen to me! You're gonna be a Marine and you're gonna like it!  
  
Luffy: *has tears falling from his eyes* I hate you, Grandpa...I wish Mom were here instead of you!  
  
Garp: I think Luffy will be glad to know I'm gonna be gone for a year.  
  
Makino: Who are you?  
  
Shanks: Permit me to introduce myself, miss. I am Red Haired Shanks.  
  
Next time:  **Enter Shanks**


	8. Ch. 7- Enter Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Star gone, Luffy is forced to endure his grandfather's "training", again, but his emotions cause him to say things he might regret later. Thankfully, a new friend appears to help Luffy cope with his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

**Ch. 7- Enter Shanks**  
  
 "...My god..." Usopp whispered, sadly. "Poor Luffy..."  
  
 Nami quietly sobbed as she had her hand over her mouth, her tears falling from her eyes at full force. Robin put a hand on her shoulder in consolation, even though she herself was crying. Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, and Brook had their heads lowered in silence while Chopper was bawling, as was Franky, and Aika and Kumi were also sobbing as they watched the death of Luffy's mother.  
  
 What made it more heartbreaking was the fact that now...they were watching the memory of Star's burial. They could only watch as Luffy stood next to Makino, holding her hand as he stared at his mother's casket with a blank, emotionless expression, a sheer contrast to his bright and goofy personality, and the fact that the rain was pouring down over everything just seemed to emphasize just how gloomy that had atmosphere had become. Woop Slap even gave a small speech in memory of Star, calling her a true friend, a loving wife, and a caring mother to the very end. Even Garp was there, standing in silence. He didn't even care that he had no umbrella to shield him from the rain.  
  
 "...Damn," Sanji cursed. "Nobody should ever lose their mother at the age Luffy was."  
  
 "You could tell they really loved each other, very much," Robin said.  
  
 "Poor Big Brother...!" Aika whimpered.  
 _  
"This is just too sad...!"_ Kumi cried.  
  
 "A requiem for Luffy's beloved mother," Brook whispered as he played a somber tune on his violin.  
  
 After a while, the large crowd of villagers, after giving their respects and goodbyes, began to shrink until Luffy, Makino, Woop Slap, and Garp were left.  
  
 "...Alright, Luffy," Makino muttered, sadly. "Let's go."  
  
 She then tried to leave, taking Luffy by the hand as she did, but the boy did not budge. He just stood there, his blank, dull eyes still staring at his mother's headstone.  
  
 "Come on, Luffy," Makino said. "I miss her, too, but we have to go now."  
  
 "Are you coming with us, Garp?" asked Woop Slap.  
  
 "...No," Garp answered. "I'm...I'm gonna stay here a while."  
  
 Knowing that Luffy would not leave on his own, Makino took the boy into her arms and carried him off while the mayor followed after her. Only Garp remained behind. As they watched, Aika seemed to spot a shadowy figure in the distance.  
  
 "Huh?" she muttered. "Hey, who's that?"  
  
 Everyone looked to where the younger D. Carrier pointed and saw the same figure, standing on a hill top.  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Robin muttered. "Is that...?"  
  
 Before she could try and make it out, the memory shifted again. Now, it was daytime, and the Straw Hats found themselves in the middle of a forest.  
  
 "Where's this?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
 **BAP!!**  
  
 "AAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
 All of a sudden, the Straw Hats gasped as they saw Luffy get sent flying through and hitting a tree, which ended up breaking in half upon impact.  
  
 "Oh, my god!!" Nami cried.  
  
 "Oh, no, don't tell me," Chopper muttered.  
  
 Sure enough, Garp came trudging out of the forest, cracking his knuckles.  
  
 "I told you," Garp began, "you have to punch me HARDER, Luffy!"  
  
 "But I can't punch any harder!" Luffy complained. "Grandpa, this is stupid! I don't wanna train anymore! I'm tired and hungry and I wanna go home!"  
  
 "Quit your whining!!" Garp barked, causing his grandson to flinch. "I don't wanna hear anymore sass outta you, you hear me?!"  
  
 Luffy only sniffled as he glared up at his grandfather, who glared right back at him.  
  
 "Don't you look at me that way!" shouted Garp. "Your mother's gone now, Luffy, and that means you listen to me! I'm training you to be a Marine and that's final!!"  
  
 "...I don't wanna be a Marine," Luffy answered. "I wanna be a pirate, like Mom said I could be!"  
  
 "Your mother didn't know what she was talking about!" Garp barked. "I don't care what crazy ideas she put in that thick head of yours, but you can just forget what she said! You're gonna be a Marine and you're gonna like it!!"  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said, sadly while Kumi whimpered worriedly.  
  
 "...Okay," Nami said. "I thought I disliked Garp before...but now, I can't STAND him."  
  
 _"You and me, both,"_ Blizzard growled.  
  
 "Yeah," Franky added. "Even if Luffy did wanna be a Marine, there's no way they'd actually enlist him once they figure out who his old man is! Why's he trying so hard to force Luffy to become something he's not meant to be?"  
  
 "I think it's because Garp wants to show the Government," Robin began, "that even if they have the blood of a criminal, that doesn't necessarily make them evil."  
  
 "It doesn't matter," Zoro said. "They won't listen to reason, even if Garp did vouch for Luffy."  
  
 "Indeed," Brook nodded. "By now, Garp is just being completely asinine."  
  
 "Now get your little butt up, Luffy!" Garp ordered. "I'm not going easy on you!!"  
  
 "...No," Luffy answered as he got up. "I'm done...I don't wanna train anymore."  
  
 "What did you say?!" Garp questioned as his grandson looked up at him with a glare in his eyes.  
  
 "...I hate you, Grandpa," Luffy answered...with tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I wish Mom were here instead of you!"  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped at this, and even Garp seemed a bit taken aback by what his grandson had said, even though he tried not to show it.  
  
 "...You think you're the first one to tell me that?" he asked. "Get in line, short stuff."  
  
 Luffy only sniffed while the Straw Hats stared in shock at what the boy had said.  
  
 "...Jeez," Usopp said. "That was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?"  
  
 "If I had to guess," Robin began, "this must've been about a few days after Star died. I think Luffy's still in the middle of trying to handle his loss."  
  
 "Jeez," Sanji muttered. "Garp didn't even give Luffy a chance to mourn his mother's death, completely."  
  
 "Even so," Brook started, "no matter how upset you are, you should never wish death upon someone...especially your relatives."  
  
 "Luffy tends to get angry in order to hide his true feelings," Zoro said. "I mean...look at what happened between him and Aika today."  
  
 Aika looked down, rubbing her arm as Zoro said this, which caused Kumi to put her paw on her shoulder.  
  
 Just then, the memory shifted again, this time showing Luffy sitting on a bed and hugging a pillow. However, this room was entirely different from his old one. He still had his old toy boat, but the other toys were different and there were no pictures. The bed was even set up a different way.  
  
 "Where are we now?" asked Chopper.  
 _  
"...Didn't Luffy's mother say that this Makino woman was taking care of him after she passed?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Chopper realized. "So...if this is a different room, this must be Makino's house!"  
  
 And sure enough, Makino entered, carrying a plate of food for Luffy.  
  
 "Hi, Luffy," she said. "Here's your lunch."  
  
 "...I'm not hungry, Makino," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Not hungry?" Makino asked in surprise as she set the plate aside. "Luffy, I've never known you to lose your appetite...well, except when you eat too much candy...what's going on? Is everything okay?"  
  
 "...I said something bad," Luffy said.  
  
 "What do you mean, 'something bad'?" asked Makino. "What happened?"  
  
 "...I...I think I hurt Grandpa's feelings, today," Luffy answered. "I...I told him I hated him...and that I wished Mom were still here instead of him."  
  
 "Luffy...!" Makino gasped.  
  
 "I didn't mean it!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was just upset!"  
  
 "...I understand," Makino said, "but still, Luffy...that's your grandfather. The only one you have. I know he's not being the best person to you, right now...but he loves you and he only wants what's best for you."  
  
 "...Maybe I'll go and apologize to him, tomorrow," Luffy said.  
  
 "That's a start," Makino smiled as she gently pet the boy on the head. "Now...why don't you have something to eat? I feel like you'll have a clearer head with a full tummy."  
  
 Luffy was about to protest, but then his stomach made an audible grumble, which caused Makino and even the Straw Hats to chuckle.  
  
 "That's one thing about Luffy that'll never change," Sanji smiled.  
 _  
"Definitely,"_  Blizzard agreed.  
  
 Makino handed Luffy his food, which he began to eat vigorously...but then stopped as he looked up at Makino, who blinked up at him in confusion.  
  
 "What is it, Luffy?" she asked.  
  
 "...Thank you, Makino," Luffy said, which caused Makino to smile at him.  
  
 "Of course," she answered, which caused the Straw Hats to smile.  
  
 "Miss Makino is so nice," Aika said.  
  
 "She sure is!" Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "No wonder Luffy's mom asked her to take care of him," Usopp said. "Aside from Star, Makino knows Luffy more than anybody else."  
  
 "Luffy's second mother, so to speak," Robin added.  
  
 Just then, the memory shifted once more, and it showed Luffy and Makino in some sort of bar, the former taking some dishes from the tables and handing them to her.  
  
 "Thank you, Luffy," Makino said as she took the plates and cups. "You've been such a big help to me here in the tavern."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  
 "How are you feeling?" Makino asked.  
  
 "...Still a little sad," Luffy answered. "I know it's been a few days, but..."  
  
 "I know," Makino said as she gently cupped his chin with her hand. "Your mother was like my big sister, you know. I miss her just as much as you do...but we both know she's in a better place now. She's no longer in any pain, and that's something we should be thankful for."  
  
 Luffy smiled at this, as did the Straw Hats. However, the tender moment was short-lived, for Luffy gasped upon hearing rather loud footsteps approaching. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Garp. As quick as a flash, Luffy ran and hid behind the counter, then turned to Makino with a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet, causing her to nod subtly as she turned to face Garp, who sat at the bar.  
  
 "Hello, Garp," Makino answered, and she only got a grumble in response. "What can I get for you today?"  
  
 "I'll take a bottle of Rum Clemont, Makino," Garp answered. "In fact, I'll take 3 bottles to go."  
  
 "3 bottles?" asked Makino. "What's the occasion?"  
  
 "I'm leaving," Garp answered.  
  
 "Again?" Makino queried.  
  
 "Yeah, I'm heading for the Grand Line, first thing tomorrow morning," Garp replied. "They need me down there."  
  
 "Well, how long are you going to be gone?" Makino inquired. "A few weeks? A month?"  
  
 "...A year," Garp answered.  
  
 "What?!" Makino questioned.  
  
 "Wait, a year?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Why is he leaving for a whole year?" Aika asked.  
  
 "He is a Vice-Admiral of the Marines, Aika," Sanji answered. "Obviously, he gets called away a lot. It's all part of his position."  
  
 "And...and you're going to say goodbye to Luffy?" asked Makino.  
  
 "Feh!" Garp scoffed. "I think Luffy would be glad to know I'm gonna be gone for a year. The kid won't miss me...he told me himself, he hates me."  
  
 If Garp had only looked over the counter...he would've seen Luffy's guilt-ridden face.  
  
 "Garp," Makino said, sadly. "Luffy didn't mean what he said...he's just still upset because his mother is gone, and you just throwing him into training again didn't help at all."  
  
 "You think he's the only one who misses her?!" Garp questioned as he pounded his fast against the counter, causing some of the Straw Hats to jump in surprise. "Dammit, Makino, I miss Star, too! I'm just trying to show Luffy how to tough it out and be a man, that's all!!"  
  
 "He's just a child, Garp," Makino said. "It takes longer for him to handle a loss as big as this. In fact, it might be years before he's actually over it."  
  
 "She's right," Nami answered. "I didn't get over Bellemere until after my village was freed."  
  
 "He should've given Luffy just a little more time," Usopp added.  
  
 "...Just look after Luffy for me while I'm gone," the old Vice-Admiral said. "Please."  
  
 "...Of course," Makino nodded, and after she gave Garp his bottles of rum, he turned and walked out the tavern, and at that moment, Luffy looked up at his current guardian, who glanced down at him and smiled.  
  
 "...Go to him," she whispered, and no sooner had she said that, Luffy ran out the door. Thankfully, Garp wasn't too far away.  
  
 "Grandpa!!" Luffy called, causing Garp to turn and look at him.  
  
 "Luffy?" asked Garp. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy ran up and wrapped his tiny arms around Garp's thigh. It was almost awkward, given how puny he looked, compared to his grandfather.  
  
 "...I'm sorry, Grandpa...!" Luffy sniffled. "I don't hate you!"  
  
 The Straw Hats stood silently, anticipating what Garp would do next. Then, he saw him raise his hand, and at first, they thought that he was going to hit him...but then, the old Marine simply patted Luffy on the head, causing the boy to look up at his grandfather's grinning face.  
  
 "You may be a pain," Garp began, "but you're still my grandson...I couldn't stay mad at ya, Luffy, no matter what you said or did."  
  
 Luffy smiled at this, and the Straw Hats all heaved sighs of relief.  
  
 "Okay, I'll admit," Zoro said. "Even I was a little worried there."  
  
 "Thank goodness that didn't end on a sour note," Nami added.  
  
 "But listen up, Luffy," Garp began, "don't you start slacking off, just because I'm not around. You focus on getting stronger, do you understand? If you won't do it for me, do it for your mother. She'd want you to grow up big and strong, you hear?"  
  
 Luffy nodded his head in understanding.  
  
 "Okay, Grandpa," he told him. "I will."  
  
 "Atta boy," Garp praised, and the Straw Hats couldn't help but fill their hearts swell.  
  
 "Garp really did mean well," Sanji said.  
  
 "He really does love Luffy," Franky added. "It's just that he's got a funny way of showing it."  
  
 "Garp knows how Luffy is, too," Brook spoke.  
  
 "It's good to see that he wasn't a total asshole," Zoro chimed in. "He was still an ass, though."  
  
 "Zoro!" Nami scolded.  
  
 "What?!" Zoro questioned. "Just saying!"  
  
 Once more, the memory shifted again, and it showed Luffy in the bar with Makino, again.  
  
 "Jeez, why does Luffy have to hang out in this place?" Zoro asked. "Can't get a drink or anything."  
  
 "Hush," Nami demanded.  
  
 Once again, the bar was empty, and Luffy was helping Makino with cleaning up the tables.  
  
 "It's been about a few weeks now, since Garp's been gone," said Makino.  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Do you miss him?" asked Makino.  
  
 "A little," Luffy replied, "but I know he's not gone forever. Just for a year...umm...Makino?"  
  
 "Yes?"  
  
 "A year isn't too long...right?"  
  
 Makino chuckled before she gently pet Luffy's hair.  
  
 "No, Luffy, a year isn't too long at all," she said. "At least not as long as you might think. Time flies when you least expect it."  
  
 Luffy smiled at Makino, as did the Straw Hats. However, once again, the moment was interrupted when they heard the sound of someone screaming through the streets.  
  
 "PIRATES!! PIRATES ARE COMING!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
 Makino gasped upon hearing that while Luffy looked back in curiosity. Then, without warning, she grabbed Luffy and ran behind the counter before she set him down.  
  
 "Stay here with me, okay?" Makino asked. "And whatever you do, DO NOT come out!"  
  
 "O-okay," Luffy nodded.  
  
 "Jeez, Garp leaves, and already somebody's trying to invade the place!" Sanji exclaimed.  
  
 "I don't think so," Aika said. "I don't sense any bad intentions."  
  
 "Really?" Usopp asked. "Wait...hold up...if that's true, then that might mean...!"  
  
 Before could contemplate what Aika happened, the door suddenly opened, and in walked a group of men, all of them walking tall with pride and purpose...and leading the bunch was a red-haired man in a black cape and a straw hat. The Straw Hats all gaped, save for Aika and Kumi, for they knew exactly who it was.  
  
 "Who was the scruffy-looking man?" asked Aika. "And how come he's wearing Big Brother's hat?"  
  
 "Scruffy-looking?!" Usopp questioned. "Aika, don't tell us you don't know who Red-Haired Shanks is!!"  
  
 Aika only shook her head no, as did Kumi.  
  
 "Well, Aika," Robin began, "Shanks is one of the Four Emperors...currently, that is. As for why he's wearing your brother's hat...well, actually, it used to belong to him, first."  
  
 "Wait, really?!" Aika questioned. "How did that happen?!"  
  
 "Well, you'll see," Nami answered. "Just watch."  
  
 Shanks approached the counter, where Makino was pretending to clean out a glass.  
  
 "Pardon me, miss," he said with a surprising tone of politeness that caught Makino off guard. "Are you the proprietor of this establishment?"  
  
 "Yes, I am," Makino answered. "Who are you?"  
  
 "Permit me to introduce myself," Shanks said. "I am Red Haired Shanks."  
  
 "I see," said Makino. "Well, how may I help you today, sir?"  
  
 "Well, as the captain of the Red Haired Pirates," Shanks began, "I'd jus like to say that my men and I don't plan on being a nuisance to you or this fine village. All we ask is that we simply take shelter here for the time being. Of course, we're also willing to pay for food and beverages."  
  
 "I...I see," Makino said.  
  
 Behind the counter, Luffy gaped upon hearing the word 'pirates' in the man's sentence while Makino went to serve him. He wasn't really scared, per se, but in fact, he became rather interested. So much, he ended up peeking around the corner to just get a look at him. However, Makino noticed this and gasped silently.  
  
 "Luffy, what are you doing...?!" she whispered. "Get back here, right now!"  
  
 "Oh, it's all right, miss," Shanks replied. "We don't bite...err...are you his mother?"  
  
 "...No, I'm not," Makino answered. "His mother passed, a month ago."  
  
 "Oh," Shanks said in realization. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
 "Hey, mister," Luffy spoke up, getting his attention. "Are you really a pirate?"  
  
 "Sure as shootin', kid," Shanks grinned as he gestured to his crew. "Me and my men, here."  
  
 "Wow...!" Luffy whispered. "If you guys are pirates, that means you probably went on all kinds of adventures, right?!"  
  
 "Well...a few, here and there," Shanks said, almost modestly.  
  
 "Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, can I hear about one? Please?"  
  
 "Of course!" Shanks answered. "Have a seat...what's your name?"  
  
 "It's Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed. "Monkey D. Luffy!"  
  
 Shanks' eyes seemed to go wide before he gave a grin.  
  
 "'D', huh?" he muttered. "Well...ain't that something? Well, anyway, have a seat, Luffy."  
  
 Luffy nodded before he eagerly sat in a chair at the bar while Makino smiled.  
  
 "Hmm...let me see," Shanks said, scratching his chin in thought. "What could I tell you about...? Oh! I got one! Listen to this! My men and I were out at sea, just going on a regular voyage, just minding on our business, when all of a sudden, a huge Sea King comes BURSTING outta the water!"  
  
 Luffy gasped in shock.  
  
 "No way!" he exclaimed. "How big was it?!"  
  
 "About twice as big as our own ship!" Shanks answered. "With glowing red eyes and sharp teeth! Why, it could swallow us up, whole, if we hadn't fought back quick enough!"  
  
 As Shanks continued to tell the tale of the epic battle against the Sea King, the Straw Hats had noticed that Luffy's smile grew broadly with eagerness and renewed vigor. It was enough to get them to smile, too.  
  
 Star might've lit the fire for Luffy's dream...but it was Shanks who made that fire stronger after his mother passed.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: Okay, you guys! Watch this! I'll show you what real bravery is!  
  
Chopper: AAAAAH!! HE STABBED HIMSELF UNDER HIS EYE!!!  
  
Shanks: YOU DUMB-ASS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!  
  
Higuma: You guys are nothing but a bunch of jokes.  
  
Nami: Hey, what's that Luffy's eating?!  
  
Sani: Wait...is that...?!  
  
Luffy: I'll become the King of the Pirates! Just you wait!  
  
Next time:  **Romance Dawn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that the original stuff is out of the way, it's time to get the canons! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Ch. 8- Romance Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats bear witness to Luffy and Shanks' bond and learn how the Red-Haired Captain gave more depth to his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "So that's how he and Shanks met," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Hmph!" Zoro grinned. "That's Luffy, always full of surprises."  
  
 _"And it was because of Shanks that Luffy was able to overcome the loss of his mother,"_ Blizzard added.  
  
 _"So now what's gonna happen?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," Chopper answered. "Look!"  
  
 The Straw Hats found themselves standing on the deck of a ship...but not just any kind: the moment they saw the black flag that carried the mark the Red-Haired Pirates, they realized they were on the Red Force, and by the looks of all the crates, barrels, and treasure chests on the ship, it looked like the crew had just gotten back from a raid.  
  
 "Must have been quite a haul, that day," Robin noted.  
  
 "Yeah, look at all that stuff," Sanji said. "Spices, alcohol, preserves...they even have quite a load of treasure, too."  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Nami replied, fighting every fiber of her being not to lunge at the treasure chests in a mad frenzy, knowing that she would just phase right through them.  
  
 "Hey, where is Luffy, anyways?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Hey! What are you doing up there, Luffy?!" a pirate suddenly called, and immediately, all eyes turned to the figurehead...where Luffy stood, holding up a dagger.  
  
 "...Oh, good lord, what is he doing now?" Nami muttered with dread.  
  
 "Okay, you guys! Watch this!" Luffy declared. "I'm done joking around! I'll show you what real bravery is!!"  
  
 "Go on, then," said Shanks, mockingly. "We're waiting."  
  
 "What is he talking about?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Hold it," Usopp said as he watched Luffy. "W-where is he putting that knife?!"  
  
 _"Wait...don't tell me...!"_  Blizzard whispered.  
  
 **SNIK!!**  Luffy, though as hesitant as he was, actually pierced the knife through the skin under his left eye before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, to everyone's shock.  
  
 "AAAAAH!!" Chopper shrieked with his eyes bugging out of his head. "HE STABBED HIMSELF UNDER HIS EYE!!!"  
  
 "Good heavens!!" Brook cried.  
  
 "Of course it would be self-inflicted!" Zoro groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead.  
  
 "YOU DUMB-ASS!!!" Shanks shouted, although the Straw Hats could tell that his anger was only there to hide his concern. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"  
  
 "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!!" Luffy cried in pain. "IT HUUUUUUURRRTS!!!"  
  
 "Of course it woud hurt, you little idiot!!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "Why would Luffy do something so crazy?!" Chopper questioned. "He could've lost his eye!!"  
  
 "That's Luffy," Nami said. "Always crazy."  
  
 "...So that's how Big Brother got that scar," Aika said.  
  
 "Don't you go getting any ideas, missy!" Sanji shouted.  
  
 "PLEASE don't!" Kumi cried.  
  
 The memory soon shifted, and before the Straw Hats knew it, they found themselves in Makino's Party's Bar, once again, where the Red Haired Pirates were celebrating.  
  
 "This place, again?" Zoro groaned.  
  
 "Easy, Zoro," Robin said as she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
 "To Luffy's...err...courage!" one pirate declared as he raised a tankard of booze. "And to our next voyage!"  
  
 "Let's all drink in celebration!!" another shouted.  
  
 "Ah," Luffy grinned, a bandage under his left eye, and it was clear by the look on his face that he had been crying. "That didn't hurt at all."  
  
 "You little liar!" Shanks retorted. "Don't do anything so heinous again, hear me?!"  
  
 The Straw Hats blinked at the Emperor in slight surprise at how unnerved he was.  
  
 "I'm not afraid to get hurt," Luffy said. "Next time, take me out to sea with you guys! I wanna be a pirate, too!"  
  
 "HA!!" Shanks laughed. "Yeah, right. You can't handle being a pirate, Luffy. Besides, you can't even swim."  
  
 "That's only half-true," Sanji added.  
  
 "Wait, Big Brother couldn't swim, even before he got his Devil Fruit?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Apparently," Brook answered.  
  
 "As long as I just stay on the ship, I'll be okay!" Luffy reassured.  
  
 "Psh!" Zoro scoffed. "Please. He can't even do THAT!"  
  
  _"Tell me about it,"_  Blizzard murmured in irritation, remembering all the times Luffy fell overboard and one of the Straw Hats had to fish him out of the sea, then squeeze his waterlogged stomach to get the water out.  
  
 "I can fight good, too!" Luffy added as he threw a punch. "I've been training since I was 4 years old, and now my punch is as strong as a pistol shot!"  
  
 "Is that so?" Shanks asked with a bit of a deadpan tone.  
  
 "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!" Luffy questioned. "HEY!!! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHANKS!!!! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
 "Jeez, Luffy seemed so mild-mannered back when his mom was around," Usopp noted. "Now, when he's hanging around with Shanks, he's a foul-mouthed, short-tempered kid. Just goes to show you how much someone can influence somebody."  
  
 "Wow," Aika said. "I thought Shanks was nice, but...he seems pretty mean to Big Brother, like Mister Garp."  
  
 "I don't think he means it, Aika," Robin said. "Garp was abusive. Shanks, on the other hand, is just teasing Luffy, but he actually means well."  
  
 "Yeah, it's the same with me" Franky said. "My mentor, Tom, used to tease me a lot, when I was a kid."  
  
 Usopp suddenly gasped as another pirate suddenly entered the scene.  
  
 "Oh, my god...!" he whispered. "That's...that's my Dad!!"  
  
 Indeed it was. Yasopp grinned as he ruffled Luffy's hair, causing him to grumble in irritation.  
  
 "Come on, Luffy, buck up!" he exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah! Be happy to face anything!" added another pirate.  
  
 "The life of a pirate is one of a kind!" exclaimed Lucky Roo, who was eating a hunk of meat.  
  
 "The sea is grand and vast!" declared a fourth pirate. "Go out and seek adventure of all kinds! Nothing is greater than freedom!"  
  
 Hearing this only caused Luffy to beam in excitement while Shanks rolled his eyes,  
  
 "Come on, you guys, don't encourage him," Shanks said.  
  
 "Why not, Boss?" asked Lucky Roo. "It's the truth, ain't it?"  
  
 "Look, Luffy," Shanks said as he turned to face the boy. "The truth of the matter is you're just too young to be on a pirate ship. Wait until...ah, I dunno, 10 years, and then I just might consider bringing you along on my next voyage."  
  
 "...Why does that sound familiar?" Aika asked.  
  
 _"Well, Aika, maybe now you see Luffy gets so worked up when you try to get yourself involved in fights, all the time,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Strong or not, it's dangerous for a kid to be out at sea."_  
  
 "But Kumi and I are with you guys," Aika answered, "and we're still kids."  
  
 "Well, Aika, that's different," Robin replied. "We took you and Kumi with us because you didn't trust the Marines. Plus, since we found out you're Luffy's sister, it would be too cruel just to drop you off somewhere."  
  
 "And besides, we love having you guys around!" Chopper added.  
  
 "That's true," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Dammit, I'm not a little kid!" Luffy pouted. "I'm a man!"  
  
 "Ah, calm down," Shanks said as he gave Luffy a glass of orange juice. "Here, have some juice."  
  
 "Oh, wow!" Luffy grinned as he took the glass. "Thanks, Shanks!" He then began to take a sip, and not long after, Shanks began to burst into laughter while slapping his hand on the counter.  
  
 "I don't know any man who drinks juice!!" he shouted, and that got Luffy all riled up again.  
  
 "DAMMIT, YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN!!!" Luffy yelled, and even the Straw Hats couldn't help snickering...except for Chopper, Aika, and Kumi.  
  
 "I drink juice," Aika said.  
  
 "Yeah, what's so bad about it?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "It's a complicated thing," Zoro answered.  
  
 "Ah, simmer down, Luffy," said another pirate as he put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him.  
  
 "Oh," Robin realized. "I think that's Benn Beckman, the first mate of the Red Haired Pirates."  
  
 "He looks really strong," Aika noted.  
  
 "Oh, of course!" Brook exclaimed. "Benn Beckman is among the strongest members of Red Haired Shanks' crew!"  
  
 "It's not fair, Benn," Luffy said. "How come Shanks always picks on me? I'm trying to show him I'm grown up enough for him to take me out to sea...I even stabbed myself and he still won't take me seriously!"  
  
 "Don't take it so hard," Benn said. "You gotta understand, Luffy, the captain's not teasing you to be an ass. He really does care for ya."  
  
 "Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked, incredulously. "How?"  
  
 "Luffy, the life of a pirate is an exciting one, that much is true," Benn told him, "but it's also full of danger. The captain's trying to make you see that."  
  
 "I don't see how!" Luffy remarked. "All he does is tease me!"  
  
 As he said this, Shanks turned to him and stuck his tongue at him.  
  
 "Anchor," he said.  
  
 "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?!!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help chuckling, despite this.  
  
 "I can kinda understand where Shanks is coming from," Nami said, "even though he does have a funny way of showing it."  
  
 "I still don't understand," Aika said.  
  
 "Shanks is trying to discourage Luffy from going out to sea at his current age," Sanji pointed out. "Sure, he could've gone about that another way, but still, his heart was in the right place."  
  
 "...Oh," Aika realized. "I see now!"  
  
 At that moment, Makino walked in, holding a barrel full of beer.  
  
 "Goodness," she said. "You all seem lively, don't you?"  
  
 The way she greeted the pirates showed that the bartender had gotten used to their presence and welcomed them as if they were lifelong friends, a deep contrast to how she viewed them back when they first met.  
  
 "Well, Makino, what can I say?" asked Shanks as he pointed at Luffy. "Making fun of this kid puts a smile on my face."  
  
 Luffy only pouted at this.  
  
 "Oh, Luffy, don't fuss," Makino said. "How about I make you some steak?"  
  
 "Ooh!" Luffy chirped, his mood shifting from happy to sad almost instantly. "Yes, please!"  
  
 "That changed his mood quick," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Seriously," Franky added.  
  
 "Doesn't take much to make Luffy happy," Sanji said. "Just say you'll feed him and he's grateful to you, forever."  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother!"  
  
 "And just how are you going to pay for your food, Luffy?" Shanks asked.  
  
 "Oh, I'm gonna pay Makino back with my treasure tab!" Luffy answered. "When I become a pirate, I'll pay her back with all the treasure I find!"  
  
 "So you're scamming the poor woman?" asked Shanks, jokingly.  
  
 "Am not!" Luffy argued. "Makino understands! Don't you, Makino?"  
  
 "Of course I do," Makino answered. "I hope you do pay me back, soon."  
  
 The Straw Hats could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't really mind getting paid back or not. Just like Star, the fact that Luffy was happy was good enough for her.  
  
 Within minutes, Makino put down a steak for Luffy, who licked his lips before he began to eat.  
  
 "Hey, Shanks," Luffy said with his mouth full.  
  
 "Yeah?" asked Shanks.  
  
 "How long are you guys gonna be staying, this time?"  
  
 "Oh...I dunno. It's been nearly a year now since we first got here. I think we'll take a couple more voyages before we split this place for good and head out north."  
  
 "They've been there for nearly a whole year, now?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Sheesh!" Sanji exclaimed. "You'd think that if some pirates were taking shelter at the home base of a Vice-Admiral, someone would take notice by then!"  
  
 "Well, Garp was gone for a whole year," Nami said. "Plus, I think he was the only Marine there."  
  
 "That would make sense," Robin added.  
  
 "...Oh..." Luffy muttered, distantly...almost sad, and hearing that downhearted tone in his voice caused the Straw Hats to look at him worriedly.  
  
 "Oh, no," Aika said. "Big Brother sounds lonely again."  
  
 _"Even if Shanks did tease him,"_  Blizzard started,  _"he was probably the closest thing Luffy had to a best friend. Without him around, who's he gonna hang out with? Not those kids who were always running away from him...not Garp because the guy practically beats him up every time he shows his face around him, even if he does mean well."_  
  
 "Poor Luffy," Chopper said. "I know how he feels."  
  
 "I almost wish Shanks took Luffy with him," Nami said. "At least then, he wouldn't be lonely."  
  
 "Maybe so," Zoro started, "but Luffy's far too young and...he's probably still trying to get over the loss of his mother, even if Shanks is there."  
  
 "...I guess you're right about that," Nami said, solemnly.  
  
 "Well...that's okay!" Luffy said, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll have learned how to swim by the time you get back!"  
  
 "Sure you will," Shanks rolled his eyes.  
  
 By now, Luffy had finished up his steak, but as usual, he was still hungry. That's when his eyes fell upon something next to him: an open treasure chest of some sort and inside it was some sort of fruit. It looked like a melon, but it was lavendar in color with these peculiar swirls. He blinked curiously before he shrugged, picked it up, and took a bite...and almost instantly, he grimaced and his face turned a sickly green. Yet despite that, Luffy kept eating it.  
  
 "Jeez," Kumi said. "That must not have tasted very good."  
  
  _"And yet, Luffy's still eating it anyway,"_ Blizzard pointed out.  _"I swear, his appetite amazes me, sometimes."_  
  
 "...Hey," Nami said. "What's that Luffy's eating?!"  
  
 "...Wait...is that...?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "What is it?" Aika asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
 "I think that's the-" Robin started, but before she could finish her sentence, the door was suddenly kicked off its hinges, causing everyone to turn and see a group of men, the one leading them being rather tall with tanned skin, wearing a brown coat, and a rather disheveled appearance.  
  
 "Excuse me," said the man in a deep, gruff voice as he and his group barged in. "Hmph! So...these are pirates, huh? Look pretty dumb to me."  
  
 "Who the hell is this loser?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Looks like some common thug to me," Sanji answered while Blizzard growled at the man's appearance.  
  
 "We're mountain bandits," said the man as he approached the bar. "Just relax. We're not here to start something, miss. We'll just take about 10 barrles of booze to go and we won't hurt anybody...much." He then snickered, as did his men, while Sanji sneered.  
  
 "Damn no-necked bastard," Sanji cursed. "That's not how you speak to a lady."  
  
 "Sanji, calm down," Nami said. "Remember, this is a memory. There's nothing we can do here except watch."  
  
 "I-I'm sorry, sir," Makino answered, trying her hardest not to show any fear. "I'm afraid we're all out of liquor."  
  
 Almost instantly, the man's demeanor changed as he glanced at Shanks and his crew.  
  
 "...Is that right?" he queried. "Well then what are these idiots drinking? Doesn't look like water to me."  
  
 "Well, you see," Makino began, "I gave the last of the liquor to them."  
  
 "It's true," Shanks spoke up, nonchalantly. "I'm afraid my men and I cleaned the place out. Sorry about that."  
  
 The man sneered at the Red Haired Captain, who held up an opened bottle of rum.  
  
 "Here, you can have this," Shanks said. "I was saving this for myself, but I think you should have it-"  
  
 **SMASH!!** As quick as a flash, the man back-handed the bottle, smashing it and sending booze and shards of glass all over the floor and counter. Luffy yelped as he shielded himself from the glass while Makino, as well as the Straw Hats, gasped in shock. Even Chopper, Aika, and Kumi, out of instinct, ducked behind the older members in fright, even though the glass shards phased right through them.  
  
 "Well that was quite unnecessary!!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, man," Usopp muttered. "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
 "What kind of idiot do you take me for?" asked the bandit. "What good is one bottle of rum, huh?!"  
  
 Everyone looked over at Shanks, who had his eyes covered by his hat...but then, he sighed as he raised his head, revealing a disappointed look.  
  
 "Oh, look at this mess you made," he said, to the Straw Hats' surprise.  
  
 "Is he serious?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "He's not gonna punch him or anything?!" Aika questioned. "But why?!"  
  
 "...Because it's not worth it, that's why," Sanji answered as he blew out a puff of smoke. "I'm sure back then, Shanks was a very powerful pirate...which is why he wouldn't waste his time with this moron."  
  
 "Lemme show you something," said the bandit leader as he put down a wanted poster with his face on it.  
  
 **HIGUMA THE BEAR  
BOUNTY: 8 MILLION BERRIES**  
  
 "I'm a wanted criminal, you know," said Higuma. "I've killed 56 people...especially idiots like you."  
  
 "8 million?" Aika asked before she pouted. "That's not so big. Why gloat about that?"  
  
 "The East Blue is known as the weakest corner of the sea, that's why," Robin replied. "Normally, bounties range between 1-4 million. That's why this Higuma person is boasting so much."  
  
 "You best watch your back, pirate," Higuma warned, "because if you cross me again, you won't live to see another day! I suggest you get back on your little boat and get outta here so I never have to see your face again...that clear?"  
  
 Shanks didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge him. He just quietly picked up some broken glass.  
  
 "Here, Makino," he said. "Let me clean this up for you."  
  
 "Oh, please!" Makino exclaimed. "Captain, don't trouble yourself! I'll-"  
  
 Without a warning single warning, Higuma drew his saber and slashed an entire row of bottles off the counter, soaking Shanks and sending glass shards almost everywhere.  
  
 "You like cleaning, huh?" Higuma asked. "Well here! Have another mess to clean up!" He then turned to leave with his men following after him. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of jokes."  
  
 As soon as they were out of the bar, Makino ran over to Shanks, putting a hand on his shoulder, worriedly.  
  
 "Captain," she said. "Are you all right?!"  
  
 "Not a problem in the world, Makino," Shanks said...before he snickered, and soon after, he and his whole crew exploded into laughter.  
  
 "That guy sure got you good, boss!" Yasopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Talk about a loser!" added another.  
  
 "...That Shanks is something else," Nami smiled.  
  
 "You got that right," Zoro agreed. "He could tell that idiot was nothing but a bunch of talk. That's why he didn't fight back."  
  
 "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!!" shouted Luffy, who stood on the stool. "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!! HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, AND HERE YOU ARE, LAUGHING ABOUT IT!!!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES PIRATES?!!?! HE WAS RIGHT, YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF JOKES!!!!"  
  
 "...Whoa...!" Usopp whispered.  
  
 "Now that was very uncalled for," Brook said.  
  
 _"Now THAT doesn't sound like the Luffy we know and love, at all,"_  added Blizzard, sounding utterly disappointed and a little shocked, too.  
  
 "Hey, simmer down, Luffy," Shanks answered. "It's nothing to get worked up over. The guy just spilled some booze on me."  
  
 "Whatever!" Luffy said as he jumped down from his stool. "Don't ever talk to me! I'll find a new role model!"  
  
 "Ah, calm down," Shanks said as he grabbed his arm. "Get back...here...?"  
  
 Before anyone realized it...Luffy's arm stretched a considerable length, and upon hearing everyone's gasps, Luffy suddenly took notice, too.  
  
 "...Did...did he just...?!" Nami whispered.  
  
 "Yep, I knew it," Sanji muttered. "That fruit he was eating was the Gum-Gum Fruit."  
  
 "What the hell?!" one of the pirates questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "H-his arm just stretched!!" exclaimed another.  
  
 "Wait...don't tell me he...!" added a third.  
  
 "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!!" Luffy cried in comical horror.  
  
 "BOSS!!" Lucky Roo cried. "It's gone!! The Gum-Gum Fruit that we stole from that enemy ship!! It's gone!!!"  
  
 "...You mean...?!" Shanks whispered.  
  
 "Luffy!" Lucky Roo called as he held up a sketch of said Devil Fruit. "You didn't eat this fruit, did you?!"  
  
 "Y-yeah, I did," Luffy answered. "I thought it was dessert...it tasted pretty nasty, though-"  
  
 Before he could elaborate further, Shanks suddenly grabbed the boy by his face.  
  
 "LUFFY, YOU JUST ATE THE GUM-GUM FRUIT!!!" he shouted. "PART OF A GROUP CALLED THE 'DEVIL FRUITS'!!! EAT ANY ONE OF THEM CAUSES YOU TO LOSE YOUR ABILITY TO SWIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, BUT THE ONE YOU ATE TURNS YOUR BODY TO RUBBER!!!"  
  
 Luffy gasped in horror at this.  
  
 "NO WAY!!!" he shrieked. "IT CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!!!!"  
  
 "YOU DUMB-ASS!!!!" Shanks yelled.  
  
 "Oh, my goodness," Nami muttered. "Poor Luffy."  
  
 "I had the same reaction when I ate my Devil Fruit," Robin said.  
  
 "Same here," Chopper added.  
  
 "And I, as well," Brook spoke.  
  
 "Me, too," Aika chimed in as she looked down at her hands, which she momentarily transformed into paws before changing them back to human hands, but then, the memory faded away into the darkness.  
  
 "Hey, what happened?" Usopp asked. "Why'd it go black all of a sudden? Was the shock so bad that Luffy fainted?"  
  
 "No, I think it stopped because we got all the information we need here," Nami said.  
  
 "Still, that was surprising!" Aika said. "How Big Brother got that scar under his eye and how he got his powers...I'm still trying to process all this!"  
  
 "That was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "I don't think it's over yet," Franky said. "Look."  
  
 Sure enough, the darkness fled, showing a new memory this time. Luffy was walking down the street as usual, and he seemed surprisingly cheery, despite what happened in the bar. The Straw Hats could see the Red Force behind him, so either the Red Haired Pirates hadn't left yet or they were preparing to leave.  
  
 As Luffy walked, he gasped as he spotted someone up ahead: the children he met back when he was 4. They also looked a little older and were playing a game of Hot Potato in the street.  
  
 "Oh, no," Usopp said. "It's those brats, again."  
  
 "Why would Big Brother go to them?" asked Aika. "He knows they don't like him."  
  
 "It's because he's so desperate for friends," Chopper said, sadly. "I know what that's like."  
  
 "Hey, guys!" Luffy called to the children, who all cringed upon hearing his voice.  
  
 "Oh, great, it's the village freak, again," muttered the girl.  
  
 "Quick!" said the boy with auburn hair. "Let's get outta here! Maybe we can lose him before he gets here!"  
  
 "Too late," answered the boy with dark blue hair. "Here he comes now."  
  
 "Hey, guys!" Luffy said as he approached him.  
  
 "What do you want?" asked the dark blue-haired boy. "You come to break my arm again?"  
  
 Luffy seemed a bit hurt by that, but he quickly grinned at him.  
  
 "Look, I'm really sorry I hurt you," Luffy said.  
  
 "Like we care," said the lavender-haired boy. "Go and bother your pirate friends instead. Monsters should stay with monsters."  
  
 "Little jerks," Franky sneered. "He already apologized. Why can't you just accept him already?!"  
  
 Blizzard growled viciously, remembering how he was treated by the local dogs on Rivet Island.  
  
 "...That's not very nice," Aika said, sadly. "He just wants to be friends."  
  
 "I just wanted to show you guys something cool!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "This better be good," said the auburn-haired boy, crossing his arms in irritation.  
  
 "Okay, watch this!" Luffy said before he grabbed his cheeks and stretched them far apart. "See? Ta-dah~!"  
  
 The kids all gasped in horror at what they were seeing.  
  
 "Look! I'm made of rubber now!" Luffy exclaimed. "Isn't that cool? Now nothing can hurt me as much!"  
  
 A pause...but then the kids screamed and ran off.  
  
 "MONSTER!!!!" they cried.  
  
 "GET HIM AWAY FROM US!!!!" the blonde-haired girl yelled.  
  
 "I thought he was a freak before," the dark blue-haired boy shouted, "BUT NOW HE REALLY IS ONE!!!!"  
  
 "DON'T GO NEAR HIM, OR YOU MIGHT TURN INTO RUBBER, TOO!!!!!" the lavender-haired boy screamed, and Luffy could only watch as they ran away from him, again. The adults around him watched sadly.  
  
 "Not again," a man whispered.  
  
 "Poor Luffy," a woman said. "Why can't they just give him a chance?"  
  
 "It's like it got worse ever since his mother passed," added another man.  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy," Nami said, worriedly.  
  
 "The poor thing," Robin whispered.  
  
 "Damn those little bastards!" Franky cursed.  
  
 "It cannot be helped," Brook said. "It seems no matter what he does, Mister Luffy will never be accepted by those children." He then sighed. "The poor lad."  
  
 Luffy sniffled and wiped his eyes before he turned and walked away. He didn't go very far, just went to the nearest pier and sat down on the blanks, watching the water ripple. He then looked up at the sky where he watched a flock seagulls fly away.  
  
 "...At least they have friends," the boy said before he looked down. "I have...nobody."  
  
 "That's not really true, you know."  
  
 Luffy looked up to see Shanks, who smiled warmly at him as he walked up to him. The boy only sneered before he looked away from him, obviously still a bit peeved after what happened in the tavern. Shanks didn't seem to care, though, but instead sat down next to the 7-year-old.  
  
 "...I saw how those kids were treating you," he said, causing Luffy to look up at him. "I'm sorry about that, Luffy."  
  
 "...I just thought that...if I showed them my new powers," Luffy said, "that they'd think I was cool and they'd wanna hang out with me."  
  
 "Makino told me about those kids," Shanks said. "They said they always run away from you...call a freak...and yet you still try and be friends with them. Why?"  
  
 "...Because I don't know who else to turn to," Luffy answered. "Makino's nice and all...but she's not into all the stuff that I'm into, plus she's busy with her bar. My Grandpa's hardly around and...whenever he does come and see me, all he does is beat me up, throw me off cliffs, tie me up to balloons, and leaves me in the forest to get eaten by animals. The only one who would ever play with me...was...was..."  
  
 "Your mother?" Shanks concluded, and Luffy nodded his head.  
  
 "...My Mom always made me feel better when something like this happened," he said, "but now that she's gone..."  
  
 "...I understand," Shanks replied as he looked up at the sky.  
  
 "...I think you're lucky, Shanks," Luffy said. "You're surrounded by your crew and...they all get to have fun with you."  
  
 "Yeah," Shanks said. "Sometimes, they're a pain, but...I love them all, too." He then sighed. "It's too bad that someday, I might have to say goodbye to them."  
  
 "...What makes you say that?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Well, Luffy," Shanks began, "sometimes, when a pirate crew is all done with their adventures...they go their separate ways. Sure, it's sad, but that's why I always cherish whatever moments I have with my crew."  
  
 "...If I became a pirate," Luffy began, "do you think...I'll get some friends?"  
  
 The Straw Hats felt their hearts go out to their captain as he asked this, and Shanks chuckled as he gently ruffled Luffy's hair.  
  
 "Well...maybe," he said before he gave a playful smirk. "I still don't think you have what it takes, though."  
  
 "Oh, come on, that doesn't help!" Luffy complained.  
  
 "It really doesn't," Nami agreed.  
  
 "Still, it was kind of Shanks to at least try and comfort him," Robin added.

 The memory shifted, once more, and the Straw Hats once again were in the Party's Bar, where it was just Luffy and Makino, the former holding a glass in his mouth.  
  
 "Shanks and his crew sure have been gone a while," said Luffy.  
  
 "Do you miss them?" Makino asked.  
  
 "Of course I don't miss them!" Luffy answered. "Especially after what those bandits did!" He then took out an ice cube from the glass and chomped on it. "I really misjudged Shanks...he and his crew really a bunch of losers."  
  
 "You'd think he'd change his tune about them after Shanks went out of his way to make him feel better that day," Usopp sneered.  
  
 "That's Luffy," Sanji said. "Always stubborn."  
  
 "Well, I thought they were very brave," said Makino. "It takes a lot for someone not to get angry and fight back, you know?"  
  
 "You don't know what you're talking about, Makino," said Luffy. "A real man would stand for himself, not let himself get humiliated like that."  
  
 "Is that right?" asked Makino. "Well...I guess I really don't know, then."  
  
 "No, you don't," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Make way for the Terror of the Highlands!"  
  
 Luffy and Makino both looked up, only to gasp upon seeing Higuma and his gang, again.  
  
 "So, those pirate bastards aren't here, are they?" asked Higuma. "Hmph! Smells a lot better in here without them."  
  
 "What are you all doing here?" Makino asked.  
  
 "Well, we were just in the area," said Higuma, "so we figured we'd just stop by and say 'hello'." He then sat down in a cheer and propped his feet up on the table. "So, are you just gonna stand there and gawk at us? We're customers and we demand service!"  
  
 Sanji growled as he attempted to attack Higuma, but once again, Nami stopped him and shook her head, reminding him there was nothing he could do, to the cook's anger.  
  
 Luffy only watched as Makino begrudgingly began to serve the bandits. After she had gotten them their drinks, they began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
 "Hey, speaking of those pirates," said one bandit, "did you see their faces the other day?"  
  
 "Ha!" Higuma laughed. "How could I forget? I broke a bottle over that guy's head, and he didn't say one word of protest! How pathetic, right boys?!"  
  
 The bandits only guffawed while Luffy scowled at them.  
  
 "Cowards like that make me wanna puke," Higuma said. "I wanted to kill that bastard. Those pirates were nothing but a bunch of talk."  
  
 "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
 The Straw Hats and Makino gasped while Higuma glanced back and saw Luffy...who was seething at them.  
  
 "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, RIGHT NOW!!!" Luffy yelled. TAKE IT BACK, DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
 "Luffy, stop it!!" Makino cried as she tried to hold him back.  
  
 "SHANKS IS NOT A COWARD, YOU JERK!!!" Luffy barked. "DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH HIM IN FRONT OF ME!!!!"  
  
 "...Oh...my god...!" Nami whispered in awe.  
  
 "Wait, I don't understand," Aika said. "Why would Big Brother stand up for Mister Shanks when he was just insulting him, not too long ago?"  
  
 "Insulting the person you respect is one thing," Usopp answered, "but it's when someone else insults him, that's a different matter."  
  
 "Yeah," Franky said. "I mean, sure, I used to talk trash about Iceburg all the time, but when someone else badmouthed him, I'd beat 'em to a pulp!"  
  
 "Excuse me?" Higuma asked as he approached Luffy. "What did you say to me, you little punk?"  
  
 "You heard me...!" Luffy hissed. "Take back what you said! Right now!!"  
  
 "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" asked Higuma...who got his answer when Luffy hocked a loogie and spat in his face.  
  
 That did it. Higuma growled as he grabbed Luffy by the throat, causing him to cry out in surprise.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Makino cried as Higuma threw him to the floor.  
  
 "You little piece of shit!!" the bandit leader shouted as he pinned Luffy down. "Spit on my face, will you?!" He then punched the boy across the face...but to his surprise, his fist bounced right off him. "Huh?!"  
  
 "Heh..." Luffy smirked, which made Higuma growl as he began to punch Luffy again, but still, they had no effect.  
  
 "Dammit, what the hell is up with this kid?!" Higuma questioned as he kept trying to punch Luffy, but still, they had no effect on him. "My punches just keep bouncing off of him!!"  
 _  
"What'd you expect from a kid made of rubber?"_ asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Stop it!!" Makino cried as she tried to help Luffy. "Leave him alone, he's just a child-OOF!!!" Higuma suddenly got up and punched her across the face, causing her to stumble back and fall to the floor, and it took everything Sanji had not to try and attack Higuma, knowing that it would be futile.  
  
 "Stay outta this you bitch!!" Higuma barked as he grabbed Luffy. "All right, brat...how about I take you outside and teach you some manners?! Let's go, boys!"  
  
 On that, the bandits filed outside, carrying Luffy with them, and then, Higuma threw the boy down to the ground.  
  
 "Big Brother!!" Aika cried, only for Robin to grab her and cover her eyes.  
  
 "Don't look, Aika," Robin answered.  
  
 "Kumi, don't you look, either!" Blizzard added as he covered the pup's eyes with his paw.  
  
 "I don't care much for impoliteness, runt," Higuma said. "However, if you apologize, I might just forgive you."  
  
 "Not until you apologize first!!" Luffy shouted. "Apologize for what you said about Shanks!!"  
  
 "Still running your mouth, are you?!" Higuma questioned as he kicked Luffy in the stomach, and the other bandits attempted to join in, but their kicks and stomps did nothing to Luffy's rubbery body. Still, the sight made the Straw Hats angry.  
  
 "How could they just gang up on him like that?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Disgraceful!" Brook added.  
  
 "Thank goodness Luffy had his powers back then," Chopper said. "Otherwise, he would've suffered a lot of broken bones!"  
  
 "I can hear, you know!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Why isn't Luffy using any of his moves?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "He just got his Devil Fruit, genius!" Zoro replied. "He hasn't figured them out, yet!!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Higuma scoffed as he picked Luffy up and stretched his cheek. "You've got a weird body, kid. Our punches or kicks don't work on you, at all."  
  
 "Damn you!!" Luffy cursed. "Take back what you said!!" He then tried to punch Higuma in the face, but he simply moved his head out of the way. "You jerkface!!!"  
  
 "I guess there really are some strange creatures in the world," said Higuma, "eh, rubber boy?!" He then threw Luffy to the ground, causing him to bounce along the ground like a rubber ball.  
  
 "Rrrrgh...!" Luffy growled as he spat out a tooth. "Damn you!! You'll pay for what you said!!!"  
  
 "Even though he can't really fight," Brook began, "he's still trying so hard. Even back then, he still had such spirit!"  
  
 "Looks like I discovered a new form of life," Higuma joked. "I might just sell the kid to a circus and get a ton of cash for him."  
  
 Despite her eyes being covered, Aika squeaked when she heard the word "circus", since Caesar himself had also said such things about her during her captivity on Punk Hazard.  
  
 Luffy then grabbed a nearby stick and ran at Higuma, attempting to break his kneecaps with it, but the bandit only smirked as he raised his foot.  
  
 "Stubborn little bastard!" he shouted as he stamped his foot against Luffy's face and pinned him to the ground.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Nami cried in horror.  
  
 "What did I ever do to you, huh?" Higuma asked. "I was only drinking and having a conversation with my men. I didn't do anything to offend you, did I?"  
  
 "You liar!" Luffy barked. "You better apologize!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats could see people hiding inside their houses, and yet, they did nothing to stop this senseless violence.  
  
 "How can they just sit in their homes and let this happen?!" Usopp questioned. "Are they really that scared to do anything about it?!"  
  
 "Sometimes, fear overcomes the need to help," Robin answered.  
  
 "Get your foot off me, you stupid mountain ape!!" Luffy yelled as he tried to push Higuma's foot off his face.  
  
 "Stop it!! Let the poor boy go!!"  
  
 At that moment, Makino and Woop Slap finally arrived on the scene.  
  
 "Please!" Woop Slap pleaded. "I don't know what the lad did to you all, and I have no intention of fighting any of you!" He then dropped down on his hands and knees. "But if it's money you're after, I'll gladly pay you! Just spare the poor boy's life! Please!!"  
  
 "Mayor...!" Luffy said in surprise.  
  
 "Well at least SOMEONE cares!" Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "Nice try, pops," said Higuma. "I can tell you know the ways of the world...but I'm afraid it won't work here. The kid attacked me and called me names, and because of that, I can't forgive him. Unlike those pirates, I don't take shit from anyone, especially a little snot-nosed, rubber freak like this oen!" He then stomped on Luffy's skull multiple times.  
  
 "You're the one who started it!!" Luffy shouted. "You damn mountain monkey!!! Take back what you said about Shanks!!!"  
  
 "...That does it," Higuma hissed as he drew his saber. "Screw selling you...I'll just kill you, instead!"  
  
 "No! Luffy!!" Makino cried.  
  
 "No! Spare him, please!!" shouted Woop Slap, while the Straw Hats, though futile in their attempt, moved to save the boy...but then....  
  
 "What's going on here? Nobody came to the harbor to greet us."  
  
 Everyone gasped as Shanks and his crew suddenly appeared.  
  
 "Captain Shanks!!" Makino exclaimed.  
  
 "Mister Shanks!" Aika cheered. "Big Brother's saved!"  
  
 "Oh, thank god!" Usopp added.  
  
 "Oh!" Shanks said. "It's you bandits again, is it?" He then noticed Luffy. "Hey, Luffy! I thought you said your punch was as powerful as a pistol!"  
  
 "Sh-shut up!!" Luffy barked, now feeling a little embarrassed about his boasting, earlier.  
  
 "Hmph!" Higuma scoffed. "You pirates are still around? Don't you have some cleaning to do? I don't know what the hell you idiots are doing here, but you better back off now, before you get hurt. Come any closer and we might just kill you cowards."  
  
 Despite his warnings, Shanks just casually approached anyway, causing one of the bandits to stand next to him with a gun pointed at his head.  
  
 "Didn't you hear him say don't move, asshole?" the bandit asked.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried. "He's gonna shoot him!"  
  
 "Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Zoro exclaimed. "Just watch, Aika."  
  
 "But...but..." Aika stammered.  
  
 "Trust me," Zoro reassured.  
  
 "...Okay," Aika replied as she watched Shanks just stand there, stoically, before he grinned.  
  
 "...Would you risk your life?" he asked.  
  
 "Huh?" the bandit muttered.  
  
 "Now that you've drawn your pistol," Shanks began, "are you willing to use it?"  
  
 "What the hell are you talking about?!" the bandit asked, more confused than ever.  
  
 "I'm saying guns aren't for threats," Shanks answered. "They're for actions."  
  
 Before anyone could even blink, Lucky Roo suddenly appeared next to the bandit...and shot him point-blank in the skull, causing him to drop to the ground, dead as a doornail.  
  
 "What the-?!" the bandits questioned while the Straw Hats also gaped in shock.  
  
 "W-where the hell did he come from?!" Sanji questioned. "He wasn't even there a second ago!"  
  
 "Even if he is fat," Zoro began, "he's not a member of the Red-Haired Pirates for nothing."  
  
 "...Amazing...!" Aika whispered in awe. "My Observation Haki hardly sensed him!"  
  
 "Such speed!" Brook added in disbelief.  
  
 As for the bandits, they were visibly unnerved by what had just happened.  
  
 "N-now you bastards have done it!!" shouted one of the bandits.  
  
 "That was a cheap shot!!" added another. That's when the Red Haired Pirates glared up at them...like they were on a manhunt, and truth be told, the Straw Hats felt a bit unnerved at the sight. It was a deep contrast to the pirates who got drunk and partied all day.  
  
 "Cheap shots, huh?" Yasopp asked in a tone that sent chills down Usopp's back. "Don't make us laugh."  
  
 "What do you think we are, saints?" asked Benn in a cold tone.  
  
 "We're pirates," Shanks answered, "and we don't play by the rules."  
  
 "Sh-shut up!!" one bandit shouted, trying to mask his growing fear with anger. "This is none of your damn business!! We just want the boy, not you!!"  
  
 "Listen up, bandits," Shanks said. "Whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food...hell, even if I'm spit on, most of the time, I'll just laugh it off and forget about it..." He then raised his head, revealing a furious glare in his eyes. "But when you hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay for it, regardless of your reason!"  
  
 "...Shanks...!" Luffy whispered in disbelief. Even after he said about him, the pirate captain still considered him his friend...and it almost made him teary-eyed.  
  
 "...So that's where Luffy got it from," Sanji smiled.  
  
 "That Shanks is one hell of a guy," said Franky.  
  
 Higuma, on the other hand, just laughed.  
  
 "We're gonna pay, huh?!" he asked. "What a waste of time...men! Kill these so-called pirates!"  
  
 Though they showed some hesitance, the bandits charged, drawing their weapons.  
  
 "Stand back," Benn said as he stepped forward. "Let me handle this." He then took out his cigarette and shoved it in between the eyes of one bandit, causing him to scream at the burning sensation, but then, Benn grabbed his rifle and swung it like a baseball bat, striking them all down. In just 5 seconds flat, he had sent them all to the ground.  
  
 "Holy crap!" Franky exclaimed. "You see that?!"  
  
 "Like I said," Zoro began, "these are the Red-Haired Pirates."  
  
 "Good lord!" Brook gaped. "They didn't stand a chance!"  
  
 "I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you," said Benn as he put his foot on one of the bandits and pointed his rifle at Higuma. "Next time you wanna fight us, bring a battleship!"  
  
 "Ha!" Zoro laughed. "I doubt even a battleship would help!"  
  
 "That was amazing!!" Aika exclaimed.  
 _  
"What would you expect from one of the Four Emperors?"_  asked Blizzard with a grin.  
  
 By now, it looked like Higuma was about to soil himself. It was at that moment he realized just how badly he underestimated Shanks and his crew.  
  
 "N-now wait a minute!!" he cried. "The brat started it, not me!!!"  
  
 "Typical," Usopp said. "All bark and no bite. Bandits really are cowards, huh?"  
  
 "Doesn't matter," Shanks replied. "Which reminds me...didn't you say you had a price on your head?"  
  
 Higuma gasped before he reached into his coat and pulled out a black ball, which he then threw to the ground, which caused it to explode in a puff of smoke!  
  
 "GAH!!" Shanks cried. "SMOKE BOMB!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats instinctively covered their mouths, even though they knew the smoke wouldn't effect them. Just then, they heard some voices.  
  
 "Hey, kid! Come here!!"  
  
 "H-hey! Put me down!! SHANKS!!!"  
  
 It was then that the Straw Hats realized that in the chaos, Higuma had grabbed Luffy and run off with him. The bandit leader rushed to the harbor, jumped onto a dinghy, and began to paddle away with an oar. Soon, the two were out in the middle of the ocean.  
  
 "Put me down, you damn mountain monkey!!" Luffy cursed as he struggled to get away.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!" Higuma laughed, triumphantly. "What a brilliant escape! Who would ever expect a mountain bandit to escape to the sea?!" He then looked down at Luffy, who glared up at him. "At first, I thought I could use you as a hostage...but I don't need you anymore. I've already killed 56 people who were foolish to cross me, kid...what's one more?"  
  
 "That bastard!" Sanji cursed.  
  
 "Why you!!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch Higuma, who simply side-stepped out of the way.  
  
 "Heheh," he smirked...before he kicked Luffy into the sea. "See ya, kid!"  
  
 "AAAAAAHH!!!" Luffy screamed.  
  
 'DAMMIT!! I was so close to that jerk and I couldn't even get in one hit!!' he thought.  
  
 SPLASH!! The helpless fell into the water, but to everyone's surprise, he was able to stay afloat, despite his Devil Fruit.  
  
 "How is he managing to stay above the surface?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "I think Luffy's so desperate to live," Zoro began, "he's actually trying his hardest to swim, despite his Devil Fruit powers."  
  
 "GLAARRGH!! GLURRRBGH!!" Luffy cried out, his speech garbled by the water. However, while Higuma was laughing at his "victory"...something huge appeared behind him: a gigantic moray eel Sea King with piercing red eyes.  
  
 "Oh, my god!" Nami cried, as if he could hear her, Higuma's eyes went wide as he looked back...and saw the beast, glowering down at him.  
  
 "W-what the-?!" Higuma questioned...as the monster opened its jaws. "No!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
 **CHOMP!!!**  In one bite, the Sea King crushed Higuma's boat and swallowed the bandit up in a single gulp. However...it was still hungry. That's when the monster spotted Luffy, who gasped in horror.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried. "Run, Big Brother, run!! I mean, swim!! Whatever, just get away!!!"  
  
  _"He can't hear you, Aika!!"_  Kumi cried.  _"Besides, he won't be able to get away fast enough!!!"_  
  
 Soon, the Sea King began to dart towards Luffy, who screamed as he struggled to escape...but alas, his body could no longer move.  
  
 "HELP!!" he cried. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!!"  
  
 That's when the Sea King opened its humongous jaws once more, and Luffy held out another shriek, while the Straw Hats shielded their eyes, fearing the worst. Then, they heard the sound of the beast's jaws snapping loudly, and as they opened their eyes, they saw blood spraying into the air.  
  
 "...D-don't tell me...!" Brook whispered. "Was he...?!"  
  
 "No, wait!" Usopp exclaimed. "Look! Over there!"  
  
 Everyone looked up to see Luffy...who was being held by Shanks.  
  
 "Mister Shanks!!" Aika exclaimed, happily.  
  
 "Shanks!" Luffy cried.  
  
 The Sea King turned and glared at the two...but then, it seemed to gasp as Shanks glared right back at it...and the very sight made all the color vanish from its face.  
  
 "Get lost," Shanks hissed, and just like that, the Sea King turned and fled.  
 _  
"Was that...Conqueror's Haki...?!"_ Blizzard questioned.  
  
 "Whoa...!" Chopper whispered in awe. "He scared it away...with just one look!"  
  
 "...Shanks was amazing...!" Nami gasped.  
  
 As soon as the beast was gone, Shanks smiled as he looked down at Luffy, who, for some reason, was in tears.  
  
 "I'm in your debt, Luffy," Shanks said. "Makino told me about what happened. Thank you...for standing up for me and my crew."  
  
 Luffy only sniffled in response, clutching the man's shirt.  
  
 "Hey, don't cry," Shanks said. "You're a man, right?"  
  
 "But...but Shanks, your arm!" Luffy cried. "YOUR AAAAAAAAARM!!!"  
  
 At that moment, the Straw Hats saw the damage that had been done: Shanks' left arm...had been torn right off.  
  
 "...My god...!" Sanji gasped.  
  
 Once again, Robin and Blizzard were forced to cover Aika's and Kumi's eyes at the sight.  
  
 "Luffy, it's just an arm," said Shanks. "I'm just glad you're all right."  
  
 Despite his attempt to reassure him, Luffy just kept crying while the Straw Hats gaped in complete awe.  
  
 "...Now THAT is a real man," Franky said.  
  
 "You said it," Zoro agreed.  
  
 "It's like...it's like he doesn't even bother him," Chopper added.  
  
 "...No wonder he's one of the Four Emperors," Usopp said. "This guy's just plain badass!"  
  
 "And to think," Nami began, "he was once on Gold Roger's crew. Imagine how strong he must've been back then compared to now."  
  
 "...I'm almost afraid to know," Sanji replied.  
  
 At that, the memory shifted once more, and the Straw Hats found themselves back on dry land. This time, they were at the harbor, where Luffy and Makino were seen, watching Shanks and his men load some cargo onto their ship.  
  
 "So you're leaving for good this time?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Yep," Shanks answered. "We've been here long enough, Luffy. It's time for us to sail with the tide." He then looked at the boy in concern. "You're...not sad, are you?"  
  
 "Well, a little," Luffy admitted, "but I'm not gonna ask you to take me along anymore. I decided I'm gonna be a pirate on my own!"  
  
 "Bleh!" Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy, teasingly. "Yeah, right! I wouldn't bring you along, even if you begged me! There's no way you're cut out to be a pirate."  
  
 "Ugh," Nami groaned. "Of course he'd try and tease him before he left. Why am I not surprised?"  
  
 "Yes I am!!" Luffy shouted. "One day, I'm gonna start my own pirate crew, and it'll better than yours! And then I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world! I'll become the King of the Pirates!! Just you wait!!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, the Straw Hats all blinked slightly in surprise before they smiled.  
  
 "Oh?" Shanks asked. "You think you'll surpass us?"  
  
 Luffy only stared up at him, but it looked like he was trying to fight back tears.  
  
 "...In that case," Shanks started as he took off his hat...and set it upon Luffy's crown, "I'll leave this hat with you. It means more to me than anything in the world, so you better take good care of it, you hear me?"  
  
 Luffy sniffled as tears fell from his eyes while the Straw Hats gaped.  
  
 "I want you to bring this hat back to me," Shanks said, "in good condition...and only after you've become a great pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."  
  
 "...Okay...!" Luffy nodded his head.  
  
 Shanks chuckled before he turned and walked up the gangplank.  
  
 "Raise the anchor, men!" he called out. "Set the sails!"  
  
 "Aye-aye, Captain!!" the Red Haired Pirates exclaimed as the  _Red Force_  began to drift off with the tide. All the while, Luffy, Makino, and the Straw Hats watched as they sailed away, and Luffy never left the spot...still holding the precious hat in his arms.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Garp: From now on, Luffy, you're living here!  
  
Dadan: What?! You're leaving with me with another brat?! It's already bad enough you dumped Ace on me, and he's about 10 years old!!  
  
Ace: *glares down at Luffy, coldly*  
  
Garp: That's your new big brother, Luffy. You two had better get along!  
  
Sabo: Is this that Luffy guy you were talking about?  
  
Porchemy: Where's the treasure? Talk, boy!  
  
Luffy: Never! I'll never tell!!  
  
Next time:  **Enter Ace and Sabo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. :)


	10. Ch. 9- Enter Ace and Sabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing the events of Shanks saving Luffy's life, the Straw Hats see how Luffy met his future brothers...just not in a way they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

"So that's how it all began," Zoro mused.  
  
 "That was SO cool!!" Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes.  
  
 "I'll admit," Usopp began, "I almost thought Shanks was joking around, but I see that even back then, he wasn't to be taken lightly!"  
  
 "Mister Shanks was amazing!" Aika added.  
  
 _"Yeah, no wonder Luffy idolized him!"_ Kumi piped up.  
 _  
"Plus, he also gets his best traits from him,"_  Blizzard pointed out.  
  
 "Luffy's mom started his dream," Nami started, "but it was Shanks who made his ambition stronger and gave it more depth."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "He truly was an inspiring man!"  
  
 "He certainly was," Robin smiled.  
  
 "...Hey, I noticed something," Sanji spoke. "Where the hell was Ace during all this?"  
  
 The Straw Hats glanced at Sanji in realization.  
  
 "Come to think of it," Brook began, "you'd think that Mister Luffy's older brother would notice if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"  
  
 "Actually," Robin spoke, "I don't think Luffy even met Ace yet during that time."  
  
 "Hey, you're right!" Nami said. "If that were the case, wouldn't he be living with Star, instead?"  
  
 "Well, if he wasn't there," said Franky, "where was he?"  
  
 As if to answer his question, a new memory appeared before the group. This time, they found themselves in a deep forest, where they could hear all manner of wildlife, some friendly...and some, not so much.  
  
 "This place is scary," Aika said, worriedly. "What is this?"  
  
 "AGH!! Let go of me!!"  
  
 "QUIET!! I've had just about enough of your foolishness!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no, don't tell me..." Nami bemoaned, and sure enough, Garp appeared, holding Luffy by the cheek.  
  
 "I leave you at home for a year, and what do I get?!" Garp questioned. "My grandson, driven to lunacy!!"  
  
 "I'm not a loon!!" Luffy shouted. "Loons are birds!!"  
  
 "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!" Garp barked.  
  
 _"Oh, great,"_  Blizzard muttered.  _"The guy comes back after a year, and already, he's harassing Luffy again!"_  
  
 "Put me down!!" Luffy shouted. "I keep telling you, Grandpa, I wanna be the King of the Pirates!!"  
  
 "Over my dead body!!" Garp barked.  
  
 "Rrrgh!!" Luffy groaned as he tried to get away. "Dammit...put me down, already!!!"  
  
 "Good grief," Nami said in annoyance. "Why can't Garp just let him be? To think, I actually fell for that heartwarming moment back then."  
  
 "Again," Aika said, "I'm glad he's not MY Grandpa."  
  
 "...When do you think we should tell her?" Usopp asked, softly, only to be shushed by Robin. "What?! I'm just saying!"  
  
 "First I find out you ate a Devil Fruit," Garp said, "and now, I hear you spouting more crap than ever! I'm telling you for the last time, you and Ace are gonna be the strongest Marine soldiers, and you're gonna LIKE IT!!!"  
  
 "Aaaggh!!" Luffy cried in pain as he slapped Garp's leg in a futile attempt to make him let go of his cheek. "Dammit! I'm made of rubber, so why does it hurt so bad?! Put me down, Grandpa!!"  
  
 Sanji only sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "Did he really have to use his Haki?" he asked. "He's hurting the poor kid!"  
  
 "Does it look like he cares?" Zoro queried. "Rhetorical question: of course he doesn't."  
  
 "Leaving you in peaceful Windmill Village was a big mistake!" said Garp. "It was bad enough your mother encouraged you to be a pirate, now you're actually friends with one, and of all people, Red Haired Shanks!!"  
  
 "Leave Shanks outta this!" Luffy argued. "He saved my life! What do you know?!"  
  
 "He's kinda right," Usopp said. "Garp was gone for a whole damn year."  
  
 "Perhaps if Garp wasn't so overbearing," Brook began, "then maybe would've liked to be a Marine."  
  
 "But it's like Star said," Nami said, "it didn't matter if Luffy wanted to be a Marine or not. Garp just refuses to accept the truth."  
  
 "Yeah, Nami, I'm pretty sure we got that," Zoro said.  
  
 "Enough of this!" Garp shouted. "That Shanks was a bad influence on you!"  
  
 Luffy growled as he grabbed onto a tree.  
  
 "Don't badmouth Shanks...!" he said as his arms began to stretch as Garp kept dragging him along behind him. "I'm gonna be as strong as him one day! Maybe even stronger!!"  
  
 Before Garp knew it, Luffy managed to uproot the tree from the ground, causing it to hit the old Marine in the back of his head. However, it merely stunned him at best before he shook his head and kept walking.  
  
 "Did he just uproot a tree?!" Kumi questioned.  
  
 "Well, it was shown that Luffy's strength was pretty monstrous," Chopper pointed out, "even back when he was 4, remember?"  
  
 "And Mister Garp just kept walking," Aika said. "He must be really strong!"  
  
 By now, Garp decided to let Luffy go and walk on his own. It wasn't long before they reached a large house in the middle of nowhere with a lookout tower in the back and some halberds on the roof for decoration. There was even a clothesline outside with laundry gently swaying in the breeze.  
  
 "Well this is a nice looking house," Aika noted. "I wonder who lives here."  
  
  _"...Wait a minute,"_  Blizzard said.  _"I'm pretty sure Luffy told me about this place. This is-"_  
  
 Of course, Garp had to interrupt by loudly banging his fist against the door.  
  
 "Stop that damn banging!!" a voice shouted from inside, and soon, the door opened, revealing a rather overweight woman with orange hair came outside. "All right, who's the wise guy who..." She trailed off when she saw Garp, and almost instantly, her face paled. "G...Guh...GARP?!!"  
  
 "Hey, Dadan," Garp greeted, casually.  
  
 "W-what are you doing here?!" she questioned. On that, two other men appeared behind her. One was rather short and wore a turban around his head. The other was a man who had either his hair or a headpiece that was styled like a chicken's comb. All in all, they looked like a strange bunch.  
  
 "Who are they?" asked Aika.  
  
 "A bunch of weirdos, that's what they are," Kumi answered.  
  
 "Wait, I think I figured it out," Nami said. "That woman is Dadan."  
  
 "Uh...well, she kinda does look like a man," Aika said.  
  
 "Not 'Daddy', Aika," Sanji corrected. "Dadan. She's the lady who took care of your brothers back when they were kids."  
  
 "Oh!" Aika realized.  
  
 "She sure is an ugly lady, though," Usopp murmured, and Zoro nodded his head in agreement.  
  
 "Jeez," Dadan grumbled. "You just come and go as you please, don't you?! It's been years since you've been here last time, and Ace is already 10 years old!"  
  
 "Is he, really?" asked Garp. "Boy, time sure flies. Ace was barely walkin' when I last saw him."  
  
 "Seriously?" Nami asked. "He never bothered to visit Ace, either?"  
  
 "What a shame," Robin added.  
  
 By now, Luffy wasn't even paying attention. He was running around, exploring his surroundings like most little boys would do. The Straw Hats had to admit, they found it rather cute.  
  
 "This is serious!" Dadan barked. "Ace is becoming wilder every damn day! We almost can't take much more!!"  
  
 "Wait...did she just call Ace 'wild'?" Chopper asked. "That doesn't sound like him."  
  
 "Yeah, she's making Ace sound like some kind of monster," Sanji added.  
  
 "The only time I've ever seen Ace act wild is when Luffy gets himself in some kind of trouble," Zoro added.  
  
 "Anyway," Garp began.  
  
 "You can't just change the subject!!" the short bandit shouted.  
  
 "I need you guys to do me a favor," said Garp as he grabbed Luffy and held him up by the back of his shirt, like holding a puppy by the scruff of his neck. "Dadan, this is Luffy. I need you to look after him for a while. Luffy, say hello!"  
  
 "Yo!" Luffy greeted.  
  
 "What?!" Dadan questioned. "Another brat?!! Who is this?!!"  
  
 "My grandson," Garp answered, bluntly.  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Dadan questioned. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!! YOUR GRANDSON?!!"  
  
 "We have to take in another one?!" questioned the man in the turban.  
  
 "She looks like she saw a ghost," Kumi said.  
  
 "Being with Big Brother isn't THAT bad, is it?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Again, should you tell her or should I?" Usopp queried.  
  
 "Don't," Sanji replied. "Just don't."  
  
 "Not gonna happen!!" Dadan barked in defiance, only for Garp to glare her and her two underlings down.  
  
 "You guys have got a choice to make," he told them in an imposing voice. "Either you raise Luffy or you end up behind bars. Which is it?"  
  
 Dadan gulped nervously at this.  
  
 "I've managed to turn a blind eye to your crimes, so far, Dadan," Garp said, "but you've committed so many, it's almost hard to keep track! BWAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
 "...Wow," Nami muttered. "Blackmailing bandits."  
  
 "Why does this seem familiar to me?" Zoro asked as he remembered when Luffy "recruited" him.  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Blizzard muttered.  
  
 As for Luffy, he was just standing idly by, picking his nose. It seemed he got bored with the place pretty quick.  
  
 "Well," the chicken-haired man started as he scratched the back of his head, "I really don't wanna go to prison...but..."  
  
 "Honestly, sometimes prison sounds better than being here!" the turban-wearing bandit exclaimed. "Ace is already such a handful!"  
  
 "And now you want us to take in your grandson, too?!" Dadan questioned.  
  
 "Was Ace really that hard to rein in as a kid?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Apparently, judging by the memory," Brook replied.  
  
 "I bet your own grandson's just as much as a monster as Ace is, isn't he?!" Dadan asked.  
  
 "...Did she have to say it like that?" Nami asked, sadly.  
  
 "Yeah, that's not nice," Aika added. "She sounds just like those kids in the village."  
  
 "What a crappy mountain hut," Luffy said as he looked up at Dadan's house.  
  
 "YOU WANNA DIE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!!" Dadan questioned, but Luffy then spotted a butterfly fluttering passed before he gleefully laughed and chased after it. "See that?! He's not even listening!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats smiled at Luffy's innocence, despite the situation he was in. It was almost like all that ostracizing and discrimination never happened at all. However, the moment was short-lived when something wet and slimy suddenly flew and hit his cheek, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
 "Agh!!" he cried as he wiped it off. "Oh, gross! Someone spit on me! Who did that?!"  
  
 It was then that the Straw Hats saw the culprit...and gasped upon seeing the familiar freckled face of a ten-year-old Portgas D. Ace...but instead of that usual cheery grin...he had this cold glare in his eyes as he held a lead pipe that had what looked like dried blood and dirt in his hand like a staff and sat on the corpse of a dead buffalo. Obviously, the boy had bludgeoned it to death with that pipe.  
  
 "Hey, you!!" Luffy shouted. "Apologize!! That's nasty!!!"  
  
 "Oh, my...!" Robin whispered.  
  
 "Is...is that Big Brother Ace?" Aika asked. "He looks so...mean!"  
  
  _"More than mean!"_  Kumi added.  _"He looks like he's out for blood!"_  
  
 "Jeez...!" Sanji muttered. "What the hell happened to him that made him like that?!"  
  
 Blizzard only sighed and shook his head.  
  
  _"This is what I would've continued to be like if I never met Luffy,"_  he said.  
  
 "Oh, Ace, there you are!" Garp exclaimed.  
  
 "You're back already, Ace?!" asked the chicken-haired bandit.  
  
 Ace only scoffed as he sat on his quarry, while Garp approached Luffy from behind.  
  
 "That's your new big brother, Luffy," the Vice-Admiral said. "Ace is 3 years older than you are." He then smacked Luffy in the back of his head. "You two had better get along, got it?!"  
  
 "Wait, you mean it's already been decided?!" Dadan questioned, causing Garp to turn and glare at her.  
  
 "Got a problem with it?" he asked.  
  
 "N-no, sir," Dadan answered. "We'd be happy to take care of him."  
  
 "That's what I thought," Garp said.  
  
 "Sheesh," Franky said. "That Garp's one tough S.O.B."  
  
 "No wonder people are so afraid of him, sometimes," Usopp said.  
  
 "He sure scares me...!" Chopper squeaked as he hid behind Zoro.  
  
 "Well, my business here is done," Garp said. "See ya later, Luffy. I'll visit you when I get the time, hear me?"  
  
 Luffy didn't answer him, but he just walked off, anyway. However, Garp didn't notice the dismal look on his grandson's face...but the Straw Hats sure did.  
  
 "Why couldn't Garp be a normal grandfather to Luffy?" Nami asked. "He just dumps him here with a gang of mountain bandits and then leaves like everything's just fine."  
  
 "He wonders why Luffy always gets mad whenever he shows up," Usopp added. "Not to mention why he decided to become a pirate in the first place."  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 Just then, Ace jumped down from the buffalo and headed inside, not even giving Luffy a second glance, but then Luffy seemed to remember what Ace did to him in the first place.  
  
 "Hey you!" Luffy called. "Apologize to me!!"  
  
 "Hmph..." Ace scoffed.  
  
 "Hey! I said..." Luffy started, but then he trailed off as he seemed to remember something. Then, after a moment, he then walked into the house with him.  
  
 "What happened?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Dunno," Zoro shrugged. "He looked like he was thinking about something."  
  
 Once Luffy was inside, the whole place seemed empty.  
  
 "Hmm..." he hummed as he looked around. "I wonder where he went."  
  
 All of a sudden, Luffy found a knife being held against his throat, causing the Straw Hats to gasp. However, Luffy didn't react at all. He just stared blankly as two men appeared behind him.  
  
 "Who are you, boy?" asked one of them.  
  
 "If you don't wanna die, hand over your money!" said the other.  
  
 "Seriously?" Nami asked. "Luffy's only been with these guys for about 3 minutes, and already, someone's mugging him?"  
  
 "What was Garp thinking?" Robin asked in disbelief.  
  
 "I don't have any money," Luffy spoke.  
  
 "Then call your parents and tell them to bring some!" one of the bandits ordered.  
  
 "I can't," Luffy answered. "My Mom's dead and I don't know who my Dad is. I'm not even sure if I have a Dad. I only have my Grandpa."  
  
 "Oh, yeah?" asked the bandit holding his knife against Luffy's neck. "Who's your grandpa, then?"  
  
 "Garp," Luffy answered, and immediately, the bandits gasped as all color left their faces.  
  
 "D-did you say Garp?!" asked one of them.  
  
 "Yeah, he did," answered the turban-wearing bandit. "This is his grandson. He's gonna be living with us, now."  
  
 "Are you kidding?!" asked the other bandit. "It's bad enough we got Ace under our roof!!"  
  
 "Why did the boss agree to take this little monster?!!" asked the other. "Seriously, is the boss that spineless?!!"  
  
 "QUIT YOUR BELLYACHING!!!" Dadan barked as she put down a plate stacked high with meat. "Ace brought dinner, so it's time for everyone to eat!"  
  
 As soon as she announced that, the bandits dropped Luffy and began to charge at the plate, ravenously.  
  
 "My word," Brook said. "Such horrid table manners."  
  
 "You're one to talk," Sanji glared.  
  
 "Hey, I want some meat, too!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to get some, as well, but he was soon knocked back by the bandits.  
  
 "Hey! That's not fair!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother just wants to eat!"  
  
 _"Yeah, even I don't eat like that!"_ Blizzard added.  _"And I'm half-wolf, for goodness sake!"_  
  
 "...I think I figured out why Luffy always guards his food like a starving animal whenever it's mealtime," Sanji surmised.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami said. "Now I really feel bad for him."  
  
 When the bandits dispersed, Luffy found one last slab of meat on the plate and tried to reach for it...only for it to get snatched up by a white dog with a curly tail. The dog seemed to snicker at the boy mockingly before he walked away.  
  
 "He said 'You snooze, you lose'," Chopper translated.  
  
 "I'm pretty sure we figured that out, even if we did have you around, Chopper," Usopp said.  
  
 All Luffy got to eat was a small bowl of rice and a glass of water, and he quickly at the rice in just one gulp, but it was barely enough for his stomach.  
  
 "More rice, pops!" he demanded.  
  
 "I'm a woman, you little brat!!" Dadan shouted. "And don't you realize where your gramps left you?!"  
  
 "Not really," Luffy answered, bluntly, which caused Dadan to glare at him in a sadistic manner.  
  
 "Well, lemme tell you then," said Dadan. "You've been left in the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Colbo, the Dadan Family!"  
  
 "...Mountain bandits, huh?" Luffy muttered before he scowled. "I hate those guys."  
  
  _"I guess remembers that Higuma guy,"_  Blizzard said.  _"After what happened with him, I don't blame him."_  
  
 "Ah, shut up!" Dadan barked. "It's already a pain in the ass that we have to raise you! If you don't wanna stay, then that's fine by me! Why don't you go off into the forest and die?!"  
  
 "She cannot be serious," Nami muttered.  
  
 "She sounds like she is," Zoro answered.  
  
 "I don't think I like Miss Dadan," said Aika.  
  
  _"Me, neither,"_  Kumi agreed.  
  
 Luffy glanced over at Ace, who was chomping on some meat, and it looked like he got more than anyone else.  
  
 "...I'm still hungry," Luffy bemoaned, his stomach gurgling. "I want some of that meat, too."  
  
 Ace glanced over at Luffy before he went back to eating. Then, Dadan smirked as she held out a piece of meat in front of Luffy's face, which caused him to gasp in delight before he attempted to take a bite...only for her to pull it away.  
  
 "Huh?" he muttered before he looked up at Dadan, who greedily bit down on the meat, causing him to whimper like a kicked puppy.  
  
 "Tell me she did NOT just do that," Sanji growled.  
  
 "Uh...I'm pretty sure she did," said Franky.  
  
 "This meat came from the buffalo that Ace hunted down and caught, himself," said Dadan. "Since he shares it with us, he gets to eat at our table AND he gets the biggest share! Aside from me, that is. The life of a mountain bandit is harsh, kid. Starting tomorrow, we're gonna work you half to death! Cleaning, washing, shoe polishing, weapon polishing! Stealing, plundering, fraud, murder!"  
  
 "Is she actually telling Luffy he might have to kill someone?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 Robin just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
 "And you better not breathe a word of this to Garp, hear me?!" Dadan questioned. "You only get one bowl of rice and one glass water of day! That's it!"  
  
 "Are you kidding?!" Chopper questioned. "That's not enough for a growing boy, especially Luffy! He needs lots of calories, since his Devil Fruit makes him burn so many!"  
  
 "Now I really don't think I don't like Miss Dadan," said Aika.  
  
 "If you want more to eat," Dadan began, "you'll have to get it on your own! Got it?!"  
  
 "Fine by me," Luffy said, bluntly, taking Dadan by surprise.  
  
 "WHAT?!!" she questioned. "HOW COME YOU'RE NOT CRYING?!!"  
  
 "Grandpa used to leave me in the forest a lot of times," Luffy answered with a confident grin. "This place has all kinds of stuff! Earthwords, frogs, snakes, mushrooms, and bird eggs! If I'm gonna be a pirate, one day, then I gotta learn to take care of myself, eventually!"  
  
 "Well, at least he thought that far ahead," Sanji said. "I guess Luffy learned how to forage when Garp dropped him in the forest so much."  
  
 "Yeah," Nami said, "but...some of that stuff doesn't sound edible at all."  
  
 "On the contrary," Robin began, "worms, frogs, and snakes are considered delicacies."  
  
 "TMI, Robin," said Usopp. "Too much information."  
  
 "Eww," Aika and Kumi stuck their tongues out in disgust.  
  
 Just then, Ace had finished eating his food and walked out, which Luffy noticed.  
  
 "Where's he going?" he asked before he got up and followed after him.  
  
 "Hey!!" Dadan called. "Where are YOU going?! And did you say 'pirate'?!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
 Luffy didn't answer her, focusing more on Ace than anything else.  
  
 "Hey!" he called after Ace, who glared at him before slamming the door in his face. The boy seemed a bit taken back by the gesture, but then he put on a determined face as he opened the door and continued to follow Ace, who was heading back into the forest.  
  
 "Hey, wait up!" Luffy called, but Ace ignored him. "Come back! Hey!!"  
  
 This time, Ace growled as he turned and glared at the younger boy.  
  
 "What the hell do you want?!" he questioned. "Leave me alone, dammit!"  
  
 "I'm Luffy!" Luffy called. "Listen, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm not mad at you for spitting on me, anymore! Let's just forget it and be friends, okay?!"  
  
 "...As if," Ace muttered. "Now go away!"  
  
 "Harsh," Usopp said, worriedly.  
  
 "I'll say," Nami agreed. "Why is he acting like such a jerk? Luffy just wants to be friends."  
  
 "Hey, what's he doing?" asked Sanji as Ace began to kick on the trunk of a tree...which then toppled over and rolled right toward Luffy!  
  
 "Uh-oh...!" Luffy squeaked before he turned and ran. "AAAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
  **KRASH!!**  The tree crashed while Ace kept walking away, while the Straw Hats gaped in absolute shock.  
  
 "That wasn't nice!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Thank goodness Luffy had his powers!" Chopper added.  
  
 " _Still, he didn't have to go THAT far!"_  Kumi cried.  _"He really tried to kill him, just now!!"_  
  
 Thankfully, Luffy managed to pull himself out from underneath the tree. He had a few scrapes on him and his head was a little sore, and sure, he was probably a bit unnerved by what happened, but he was otherwise fine. With a grunt, Luffy managed to get to his feet before he took after Ace.  
  
 "Talk about tenacious," said Franky.  
  
 After a while, Luffy found Ace, again, crossing over a rickety wooden bridge that was covered in moss and ivy. When Ace looked back, he had a bit of a surprised look on his face.  
  
 "What the hell...?" he muttered. "How are you alive?"  
  
 "Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted.  
  
 "Hmph!" Ace scoffed as he turned to face Luffy. "Okay...let's see if you can survive...THIS!!"  
  
 Without warning, he charged at Luffy and knocked him off the bridge with his pipe, sending the hapless boy screaming down the ravine.  
  
 "...Okay, now I'm really convinced that he's trying to kill Luffy," Kumi said.  
  
 "I don't understand it," Aika said, sadly. "When I asked Big Brother about Big Brother Ace, he made him so nice! Why is Big Brother Ace acting so mean here?"  
  
 "...I think something happened to him," Robin surmised. "Something that made him cruel and vindictive...I know because it happened to me before I met Luffy."  
  
 Zoro looked over at Robin before he took his hand in hers, but she smiled at him, warmly.  
  
 "It's okay, Zoro," she said. "I'm fine, really...but thanks."  
  
 "Sure thing," Zoro replied. At that moment, memory shifted...and they saw Luffy, limping towards Dadan's house, covered in scratches, bite marks, and bruises and his clothes were tattered, too. He was panting heavily, and it looked like he was about to pass out any moment.  
  
 "Holy crap, what happened to him?!" Franky questioned.  
  
  _"Bite marks, scratches, bruises..."_  Blizzard pointed out.  _"Yep, no doubt about it. He's been mauled by wolves."_  
  
 "How do you know?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 _"Chopper...you are talking to a dog who is half-wolf,"_  Blizzard answered.  _"I just know these things, okay?"_  
  
 At that moment, the turban-wearing bandit opened the door and gasped upon seeing Luffy's state.  
  
 "B-BOSS!! LUFFY'S BACK!!!" he cried.  
  
 "What?!" Dadan questioned. "The little bastard's still alive?!! It's been a whole week!!"  
  
 "A WEEK?!!" the Straw Hats, except Robin, questioned.  
  
 "You mean nobody even bothered to look for him?!" Brook yelled.  
  
 "Luffy, what happened to you?!" asked the chicken-haired bandit.  
  
 "I...I got mauled by wolves," Luffy answered, "at the bottom of the ravine."  
  
 "Told you," Blizzard said.  
  
 "The ravine?!" the chicken-haired bandit cried. "What in the world were you doing there?!!"  
  
 "Get outta my way, Magra!!" Dadan shouted as she pushed him aside and grabbed Luffy. "Get your little ass in here, you piece of crap!!" She then carried Luffy to an upstairs room, where Ace was lying on a futon, already asleep, before she tossed the boy inside. "Go to bed! You start chores tomorrow!!"  
  
 Luffy just started snoring on the floor while Dadan slammed the door behind her.  
  
 "She...she's not even gonna treat his injuries?!" Chopper questioned. "They could get infected!!"  
  
 "Obviously, she doesn't care," Nami said, angrily.  
  
 The memory shifted to the next day, and Ace was outside, heading into the forest again, and sure enough, Luffy was trying to follow him, only now, his wounds had been patched up.  
  
 "Wait...last night, he looked like he was about to drop dead," Nami said. "How come he has bandages now? He couldn't have performed first aid on himself, could he?"  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Chopper said. "I think someone treated him while he was sleeping!"  
  
 "But who?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Hey! Hey, Ace!" Luffy called, causing Ace to groan as he looked back at him.  
  
 "You again?" he asked. "I told you to leave me alone! Go bug someone else!"  
  
 "Come on, don't be like that!" Luffy replied. "Let's be friends, already! What do you say?!"  
  
 "No!" Ace answered. "Go away!" He then began to walk off.  
  
 "Jeez..." he grumbled under his breath. "I never should have bandaged his wounds for him, last night...now he'll never leave me alone."  
  
 "I heard that!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother Ace treated Big Brother's injuries!"  
  
 "Perhaps some part of him felt responsible," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Yeah, but something tell me things are gonna go bad real quick," Usopp said.  
  
 Once again, Luffy chased after Ace once more, and sure enough, Usopp was right, for Ace jumped over a lake full of alligators, one of which tried to eat Luffy had he not gotten out of the water. Then, the following days after, Luffy barely escaped from a rock slide that Ace intentionally caused to get the boy away from him. After that, Luffy was seen, lost in the forest again and was about to get eaten by a snake, but thankfully, he managed to get away that time, too, and after that, he had been snatched up by territorial vultures who tried to feed him to their young. Then, Ace threw him into a river where he almost drowned, but thankfully, two of Dadan's lackeys saved him by pumping the water out of his stomach. There was even a time he almost got eaten by a giant tiger, but thankfully, a bear showed up and the two started to fight over who would eat him first, and Luffy used that chance to get away, and if the Straw Hats didn't know any better, they could've sworn that Ace looked momentarily concerned.  
  
 During that time, Luffy would end up going to bed with new injuries on him, but that seemed to be nothing new to the Straw Hats, since they practically saw him wearing bandages almost every day. Still, the sight of him sitting in a corner, crying in hunger, exhaustion, and pain was enough to break their hearts.  
  
 "Jeez," Usopp said as he kept watching. "How long has Luffy been following Ace around? I almost wish he'd just give up, already!"  
  
 "I estimate that about three months had passed during this time," Robin said.  
  
 "Look!" Aika exclaimed as she saw Luffy again, groaning as he was using a stick to support himself.  
  
 "Finally," he said. "I made it outta here."  
  
 As Luffy emerged from the forest...he found something that stunned the Straw Hats: a gigantic landfill with mountains upon mountains of rubbish.  
  
 "Ugh...!" Luffy gagged as he covered his nose. "It stinks! What kinda place is this?!"  
  
 "I'll tell you what it is," Franky said. "A shipwright's paradise! Think of the possibilities!!"  
  
 "Luffy told me about this place," Blizzard spoke up. "It's called the Gray Terminal."  
  
 "The Gray Terminal?" Chopper repeated.  
  
 "Oh, so that's what this place is," Robin realized. "I thought it sounded familiar."  
  
 "You know about it, Aunt Robin?" asked Aika.  
  
 "I've only read about it in books," Robin answered. "The Gray Terminal is a gigantic junkyard city that sits outside Goa."  
  
 "Wait a minute," Nami said. "I know what Goa is! It's said to be a pristine country! The city streets are so clean, you could eat off them, and there's no garbage to be seen for miles!"  
  
 "Except this place," Zoro said. "This must be where everybody throws all their trash."  
  
 "But why on earth would do something like that?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Psh!" Sanji scoffed. "Nobles will do anything to keep their 'clean' reputation."  
  
 "But people are bound to notice this place, eventually," Chopper said. "Plus, this place looks like a hot bed full of diseases!"  
  
 "Look!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother's on the move, again!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked to see that Luffy was exploring the mountain of trash. He saw several people inside...even a family or two. He greeted them kindly, but they only shooed him away. Luffy even stood up on one of the mountains, calling out for Ace, but he had no luck. He even fell through one of the heaps, but he was no worse for wear.  
  
 Still, the sight that disturbed them most was when he stumbled across a disheveled looking man who was holding a bag of some kind...and in his hand was a rusty knife that was dripping with blood, and yet Luffy didn't even seem the least bit startled by it!  
  
 "What kind of place is this?!" Usopp questioned. "Seriously!"  
  
 "Robin, you covered Aika's eyes, right?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Yes," Robin answered, who used to her powers to cover Aika's eyes, and even her ears, just for good measure.  
  
 "It's almost hard to believe that Luffy grew up on this island," Sanji said. "Compared to that little village, this place really looks like hell on earth!"  
  
 "No wonder Luffy got so much stronger, here," said Zoro. "In a place like this, you'd have to get stronger."  
  
 Just then, Luffy gasped as he spotted the familiar red color of Ace's shirt, causing him to run after him until he found himself in the forest, again, standing before a gigantic tree, but when Luffy looked around, he saw no sign of Ace, anywhere, causing him to groan in disappointment, but then...  
  
 "Whoa!" a voice exclaimed. "You got way more than I did! Where'd you get this stuff?!"  
  
 "I got it from some stupid street thugs," Ace's voice answered. "They were over by the main gates. I think they were from some merchant ship."  
  
 "Looks like you beat me again, Ace!" the mysterious voice said.  
  
 "Who's that?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Don't know," Usopp answered.  
  
 Luffy walked around the tree until he spotted Ace with another boy wearing some sort of blue jacket, a suit, and a top hat with goggles on top. Aika gasped, instantly recognizing the hat.  
  
 "Big Brother Sabo!!" she exclaimed, happily.  
  
 "I thought that hat looked familiar," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Wait...that's Luffy's other brother?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "It doesn't matter if we win or lose," said Ace. "It's been 5 whole years since we started saving up money to become pirates. Wasn't easy, though."  
  
 "I wonder how much a pirate ship is worth?" asked Sabo.  
  
 "Who knows?" Ace replied. "Could be maybe 10...maybe 100 million Berries. Maybe more. Anyway, hurry up and close it up before somebody sees-"  
  
 "A PIRATE SHIP?!" Luffy called out, causing the two older boys to jump. "YOU GUYS WANNA BE PIRATES?!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy," Nami muttered. "Looks like Luffy found 'em."  
  
 "Shit!" Ace cursed. "What's he doing here?!"  
  
 "Hey, I wanna be a pirate, too!" Luffy called.  
  
 "Quick! Grab him!!" Ace shouted.  
  
 "Right!" Sabo nodded, and before too long, he and Ace managed to tie Luffy up to the tree's trunk.  
  
 "Shishsihi!" Luffy laughed, completely oblivious. "So this is where you come everyday, huh, Ace?"  
  
 "Shut your mouth!" barked Ace.  
  
 "Is this that Luffy guy you were talking about?" asked Sabo.  
  
 "Yeah, this is him," Ace said.  
  
 "Oh, you told him about me?" Luffy asked. "That's nice!"  
  
 "I told him how annoying you are!" Ace snapped.  
  
 "He also told me you can't take a hint," said Sabo.  
  
 "Oh, really?" Luffy asked before he began to laugh.  
  
 "Seriously?" Sabo asked, incredulously. "You do know when somebody's dissing you, don't you?"  
  
 "I told you, he can't take a hint," Ace said.  
  
 "Yep, that's Luffy," Nami said. "Never could get a clue."  
  
 "Pretty much," Usopp shrugged.  
  
 "I'll be honest," Ace said, "I'm surprised you actually managed to follow me all the way here, even though I took so many different routes no normal person would think to take...but then again, you're not normal."  
  
 Luffy seemed a bit hurt by that sentence, but he quickly brushed it off and laughed.  
  
 "So, are you Ace's friend?" he asked Sabo. "How about you my friend, too?"  
  
 "Shut up, already," Sabo said before he glanced at Luffy. "You see this, Ace? This is why I kept telling you to live in the Gray Terminal with me! This is your mistake, training on the mountain paths! So what do we do with him?!"  
  
 Ace paused, contemplating the situation before he sighed.  
  
 "He knows our secret, now," Ace said. "If we tell him, he'll blab to everybody...we don't have a choice. We gotta kill him."  
  
 "Yeah, looks that way," Sabo answered.  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy gasped in horror as those words finally processed in his head.  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" he shrieked.  
  
 "QUIET!!!" Ace and Sabo cried as they tried to cover his mouth.  
  
 "I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WERE GONNA KILL ME!!!" Luffy cried. "HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! MOMMY~!!!!"  
  
 "Sabo, hurry up! Kill the kid, already!!" Ace shouted.  
  
 "What are you, nuts?!" Sabo questioned. "You do it!!"  
  
 "No way! I never killed anybody in my life!"  
  
 "Well, neither have I!! Don't look at me!!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Zoro scoffed. "Figures, neither of them how to kill somebody."  
  
 "Well, they are only 10 years old," Nami pointed out.  
  
 "And yet, he tried to kill Luffy several times," Usopp added. "What does that tell you?"  
  
 "...I guess I see your point, now," Nami said.  
  
 "HELP ME, SOMEBODY!!!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!" Ace and Sabo shouted.  
  
 "Hey! I heard a voice!" somebody called. "It sounded like a little kid!"  
  
 "Crap!" Sabo cursed. "Someone's coming this way!"  
  
 "Quick, untie him!" Ace urged. "We gotta get outta here, or they'll find our treasure!"  
  
 "Right!" Sabo nodded as he got a knife. "Hold still, okay?" He then proceed to cut off the ropes, and afterwards, the three boys quickly hid. Not long after, a group of thugs appeared, one of them being a tall man with long, pale rose hair, and behind him were three other men...all of them looking badly beaten.  
  
 "Who's that?" asked Aika, nervously.  
  
 "He looks pretty scary to me," Kumi said.  
  
 "So it was Ace and Sabo?" asked the man. "Those two are notorious around these parts! Your certain it was Ace who beat you guys up and stole the money from you?!"  
  
 "Y-yes," said one of the thugs. "I'm embarrassed to admit it, but he caught me off guard."  
  
 "That damned brat," cursed the tall brute. "If Captain Bluejam finds out about this, he'll slit our throats!"  
  
 "Bluejam?!" whispered Ace. "Ah, crap! I never would've taken the money if I had know those were his goons!"  
  
 "And of all people, it's his first-mate, Porchemy!" Sabo whispered. "Dammit, Ace, what were you thinking?! Don't you know what happens to people who piss him off?! When he defeats someone...he scalps them alive!"  
  
 Even Zoro had to gag at that.  
  
 "Okay, there are only some things I can handle," he said, "but that?! That is just SICK!"  
  
 "You're telling me!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Come on," Ace whispered. "Let's get the hell outta here." He then glanced over at Luffy...only to see that he was gone. "Hey...where'd he go?!"  
  
 "Uh...Ace...?" Sabo whispered. "I found him...!"  
  
 "AAAGH!! LEGGO OF ME!!!" Luffy cried as he struggled to get out of Porchemy's grasp.  
  
 "Are you kidding me?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Of course he'd get caught!" Nami cried in exasperation. "Luffy ALWAYS gets caught!!"  
  
 "Oh, no!" cried Aika.  
  
 "ACE!! HELP ME!!!" Luffy cried, causing Ace and Sabo to duck under the bush.  
  
 "Huh?" Porchemy muttered. "Did you say 'Ace', kid? You know him?"  
  
 "Yeah, he's my friend!" Luffy answered. "Although he tried to kill me, just now..."  
  
 "Oh, boy," Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Might as well ask," Porchemy said. "Today, Ace stole some money from us and ran off with it...so...do you know where he is?"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy put on his "poker face".  
  
 "Nope, not at all," he said as he began to whistle, weakly.  
  
 "...God, what a terrible liar is," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Pretty much," Usopp said.  
  
 "Where's the treasure?" Porchemy asked. "Talk, boy!"  
  
 "Never! I'll never tell!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "...Not talking, eh?" Porchemy asked before a sick grin appeared on his face. "No matter...I have my methods." He then proceed to take Luffy away.  
  
 "H-hey, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned. "Put me down!! Where are you taking me?!!"  
  
 Ace, Sabo, and the Straw Hats gaped in horror as Porchemy continued to carry Luffy off into the forest.  
  
 "W...what is he gonna do to him?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "...I almost don't wanna know," Nami answered.  
  
 "Too bad we're gonna find out," Zoro added, just as uneasy as everyone else.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Porchemy: Damn brat! Why won't you talk?! *punches Luffy across the face*  
  
Aika: *has tears in her eyes* Stop it...please...! You'll kill him!  
  
Ace and Sabo: *burst through the wall* STOP RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
Dadan: Now I got another mouth to feed?!  
  
Ace: From now on, these sake cups are a symbol of our brotherhood!  
  
Ace, Sabo, and Luffy: CHEERS!!  
  
Next time:  **Three Brothers**


	11. Ch. 10- Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness Luffy getting saved from Porchemy and how he, Ace, and Sabo became brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The memory shifts once again, revealing the Straw Hats inside some sort of disheveled old cabin...and inside was Luffy, who had been tied up to a wooden post while Porchemy and his minions surrounded him. The boy barked and shouted, demanding to be let free, but they refused to let him go.  
  
 That's when Porchemy approached him with a gigantic mallet.  
  
 "You damn kid!!" he shouted as he slammed the mallet on Luffy...only for it to bounce right off him, causing the other pirates to shriek in surprise.  
  
 "I told you my body's made of rubber since I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, dummy!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "So he's one of THOSE guys?!" one of the pirates questioned.  
  
 "This kid's a freak!!" another shouted.  
  
 "Just once, I wish people would go one day without calling Luffy a freak," Usopp muttered.  
  
 "Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Something's about to happen."  
  
 "...Just in case," Robin said as she crossed her arms, causing four arms to appear on Aika's shoulder which then proceeded to cover her eyes and her ears.  
  
 "Hey!" Aika exclaimed.  
 _  
"Kumi, you too!"_ Blizzard exclaimed as he covered Kumi's eyes with his paws while Chopper covered her ears.  
  
 "Shut up, you whining fools!" Porchemy shouted as he glanced down at Luffy, who glared at him in defiance. "A Devil Fruit, huh? Looks like this kid's for real..." He then looked over at one of the pirates. "Get me a pair of gloves."  
  
 "Y-yes, sir!" one of the pirates answered as he ran to get a pair.  
  
 "You guys," Porchemy ordered as he pointed to some other pirates, "tie the kid up to the rafters."  
  
 "Yes, sir!" the pirates answered as they untied Luffy, but then tied him up to one of the rafters before he could attempt to get away. Then, one of the pirates came back with a pair of brown gloves...with spikes on the knuckles.  
  
 "...Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered in horror.  
  
 "Don't tell me...is he gonna...?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Chopper added.  
  
 "Listen up, you brat," Porchemy said. "That money that Ace stole from us is very important to our crew, understand?" He then held up the gloves so Luffy could get a good look at them...and needless to say, the boy looked rather unnerved. Then, he grabbed Luffy by the head, causing him to whimper in fear. "So, since you seem to know where it is, you need to tell us...NOW."  
  
 "N...no way!!" Luffy shouted. "Never!!"  
  
 Porchemy growled before he pushed Luffy back, causing him to swing backwards...and when he came forward, he was punched across the face by Porchemy's spiked gloves...which made the Straw Hats cringe as blood sprayed into the air from Luffy's face.  
  
 "It worked!!" one of the pirates exclaimed.  
  
 Porchemy pulled his fist away, the spikes dripping with blood...while Luffy whimpered in pain. Tears stung at his eyes, threatening to fall, but he didn't cry...not yet, at least. Still, the sight was enough to leave the Straw Hats horrified.  
  
 "...Shit...!" Sanji cursed.  
  
 "...I don't know if I can watch this...!" Nami whispered.  
  
 "Me, neither," Robin said. "I used to be able to see this sort of thing without a problem, before, but now...to see Luffy like this..."  
  
 "I know," Zoro replied. "It's sickening."  
  
 "You should know better than to piss off a pirate, boy," Porchemy threatened. "Our captain, Bluejam, is very brutal."  
  
 Luffy whimpered, the pain from his open wounds becoming too much to bear before he began to sob and scream.  
  
 "It hurts!!" he cried. "It hurts so bad!! I'm scared!! Somebody, help me!! Mommy, help me!!!"  
  
 "...He's so desperate for help," Brook began, "he even calls out for his dead mother."  
  
 "Poor Luffy..." Chopper whispered, sadly.  
  
 "W-what's happening?" Aika asked. "I thought I heard Big Brother scream."  
  
 "Don't worry about it, Aika," Robin answered.  
  
 "But-" Aika started.  
  
 _"She said don't worry about it!!"_ Blizzard barked.  _"Now keep your eyes and ears closed!!"_  
  
 _'No way she needs to see this!'_ the wolf-dog thought.  
  
 "You guys go out and find Ace and Sabo," Porchemy ordered. "I'll deal with the boy."  
  
 On that, his men went out to look for the two boys in question while Porchemy remained behind.  
  
 "All right, kid," he said. "I'm sure you don't want to get punched again...now tell me where the money is!"  
  
 "N-no!!" Luffy shouted. "I won't tell you!!"  
  
 BAM!! Porchemy punched Luffy across the face again, causing him to cry out in pain, again.  
  
 "Talk, you little bastard!" he shouted. "Where is it?!"  
  
 "I said I won't tell you!!" Luffy cried. "Go to hell!!!"  
  
 BAM!! He got punched again.  
  
 "Damn brat!" Porchemy growled. "Why won't you talk?!"  
  
 He punched Luffy across the face again, causing him to cry out in even more pain. Punch after punch, Luffy's screams and pleas for help got louder...and eventually, some of the Straw Hats just couldn't take anymore. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp forced themselves to look away, but they could still hear the sounds of screams. Robin could only lower her head, grimacing in disgust, sickened by Porchemy torturing her captain. Franky and Blizzard growled in rage, but they knew they could nothing to stop it...but the sight was enough to make their blood boil. Zoro, Sanji, and Brook were the only ones who could keep watching in stunned silence.  
  
 "...I don't know why," Sanji began, "but...it's almost amazing that he's still so defiant."  
  
 "I thought I respected him before," Zoro said, "but...this just blows me away."  
  
 "It's times like this I'm glad I don't have blood vessels anymore," Brook added.  
  
 Thankfully, Aika and Kumi still had their eyes and ears covered. The others knew that they, especially the former, wouldn't be able to handle seeing such torment.  
  
 Eventually, it grew to be dusk...but Porchemy was still punching poor Luffy, the spikes stabbing and cutting into his flesh and drawing more blood than before. Chopper couldn't even begin to imagine how much blood he might've lost by now...but Porchemy wouldn't relent. It only got worse when his men came back and said that they couldn't find Ace and Sabo, causing him to punch Luffy even more savagely...and at that point, Luffy no longer had the strength to scream.  
  
 By now...he was covered in blood and lacerations...but Porchemy wouldn't let him go.  
  
 "...How long is he gonna keep punching him?" Usopp asked. "It's like Luffy's not even alive, at this point."  
  
 "He must still be alive," Robin said. "If he fell unconscious, the memory would've faded to black, by now."  
  
 "...This is just too much," Nami whispered, her heart breaking and her eyes tearing up at having to see the boy who would become her fiance being beaten so horrendously.  
  
 Even Aika was in tears. Even though she had her eyes and ears covered...it was almost as though she could sense her half-brother's pain.  
  
 "Stop it...please...!" she begged. "You'll kill him!"  
  
 "I don't know what's happening," Kumi muttered, "but I really wish it would stop, already."  
  
 "...You know," Zoro began, "despite the situation, I can't help thinking that we don't give Luffy enough credit, in spite of how stupid he acts. He has no reason to help Ace, and yet he hasn't ratted him out, at all...even when he was a kid, he's still a man."  
  
 "Yeah," Franky agreed, "but...if nothing's done soon...!"  
  
 Just then, Porchemy stopped punching Luffy, seething with rage.  
  
 "...Just talk, already!!" he barked before he punched him again. "This is getting ridiculous, kid!!"  
  
 "Porchemy, stop!" one pirate cried. "Even I can't look at this, anymore! It's obvious the kid won't talk! Let's...let's just let him go! Have some mercy, will you?!"  
  
 "...At least someone actually has a heart," said Robin.  
  
 Porchemy growled before he kicked the man to the ground.  
  
 "Look for those two brats if you got time to stand up for this kid!!" he shouted. "Don't you get it?! Our lives are at stake if we don't get that money back!! We're already late in bringing it to Captain Bluejam!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats, save for Aika and Kumi, gaped as they heard those words coming from Porchemy's mouth and the expression on his face.  
  
 "Of course," Zoro muttered. "It's the same 'alpha male' mentality with these morons. He's not torturing Luffy out of some sick thrill. He's doing this because he's afraid of getting punished by his superior...or worse."  
  
 "You know, I shouldn't really be surprised," Nami said.  
  
 "Answer me, damn you!!" Porchemy shouted. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE MONEY?!!"  
  
 "...I...I won't tell you...!" Luffy whimpered, weakly, yet still full of defiance.  
  
 "Rrrgh!!" Porchemy growled as he kept punching Luffy again and again. "I SAID TALK, DAMMIT!!! YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING, EVENTUALLY!!! STOP KEEPING SECRETS LIKE YOU'RE A GROWNUP!!!! TALK!!!!"  
  
 "I...won't tell you...!" Luffy repeated. "I won't tell you! I won't tell you!! I'll never, ever tell you!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Porchemy glared before he took off the blood-stained gloves...and grabbed his sword.  
  
 "Fine," he hissed. "If you won't tell me...YOU CAN DIE!!!"  
  
 "NO!!!" Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook cried...but just as Porchemy was about to make due on his promise, the wall suddenly burst open...and Ace and Sabo came leaping out from behind it!  
  
 "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" they yelled.  
  
 Aika gasped, having pulled Robin's hands away from her eyes, before she beamed brightly with tears of relief falling from her eyes.  
  
 "BIG BROTHER ACE AND BIG BROTHER SABO!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
 "It's about damn time they decided to show their asses!" Blizzard shouted. "What the hell kept them?!"  
  
 "I think they were trying to hide their treasure first," Chopper said. "Still...they should've realized Luffy might've been in danger, sooner."  
  
 "Well, at least they showed up now," Nami said as she watched Ace strike a pirate in the head with his pipe.  
  
 "Outta my way, punk!!" he shouted.  
  
 "Porchemy, that's him!!" cried the pirate that tried to stand up for Luffy, earlier.  
  
 "He's the kid who stole the money!!" shouted another.  
  
 "What?!" Porchemy questioned.  
  
 "A-Ace...!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "RAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" Ace roared as he lunged for Porchemy...only for him to grab the ten-year-old boy by the throat. "GUH!!"  
  
 "Well, you saved me the trouble of looking for you, you punk!" Porchemy said. "Your little buddy here was so damn tight-lipped!"  
  
 "Get your...grimy paw off me!!" Ace choked, struggling to get free. "SABO!!!"  
  
 "Take THIS!!!" Sabo shouted as he appeared behind Porchemy, quick as a flash, and slammed his pipe against the back of his head, causing him to drop Ace, who coughed as he rubbed his neck.  
  
 "Porchemy!!" the pirates cried as the brute fell to the ground.  
  
 "Yes!" Aika cheered. "He got him!! Way to go, Big Brother Sabo!!"  
  
 "You do know he can't hear you, right?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "So?" Aika asked. "I'm still cheering, anway! Yeah, go get 'em!!"  
  
 Porchemy seethed as he turned to face Sabo, rubbing his head.  
  
 "That really hurt, kid," he said. "Don't you know what happens when you pick fights with a grownup? Huh?!"  
  
 "Hey!!" Ace shouted. "Your opponent is behind you, Porchemy!!" He then glanced over at Sabo. "Quick, get Luffy outta here!!"  
  
 "Got it," Sabo nodded. "Be careful...the guy's got a sword."  
  
 On that, Ace rushed Porchemy again, this time being a little more prepared. Porchemy attempted to slash him with his sword, but Ace fluidly dodged the strike. In fact, every slash Porchemy made, Ace deftly avoided each attack with the same kind of acrobatic skill that Luffy would later show when he was a teenager.  
  
 "Do you see that?!" Usopp questioned. "He's avoiding all his attacks like they're nothing!"  
  
 "That Ace sure was something, even back when he was a kid!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "Such impressive skill!" Brook added.  
  
 "...I hate to say it," Zoro started, "but even I wasn't THAT good back when I was his age."  
  
 "So you admit it, then," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 As for Sabo, he managed to swipe a knife from one of the pirates before he used it to cut Luffy down from the rafters, then caught the boy in a fireman's carry.  
  
 "Gotcha!" Sabo exclaimed. "Ace, I got Luffy, now let's amscray!"  
  
 On that, he began to run...until he realized Ace wasn't following him, causing him to stop and turn to see the D. Carrier glaring up at Porchemy.  
  
 "Ace, we gotta go!!" Sabo shouted. "Come on!!"  
  
 "No way," Ace answered. "Go on without me, I'll catch up!"  
  
 "Oh, not this again!" Sabo bemoaned. "Dude, we need to go!!"  
  
 "Once I set my sights on an opponent," Ace started, "I never back down!"  
  
 "Is he serious?!" Nami questioned. "He's worse than Luffy!"  
  
 "...Hold it," Sanji said. "Ace is Gold Roger's son, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, so?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Think about it," Sanji said. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"  
  
 "Come to think of it," Robin started, "Rayleigh used to say that when Roger chooses his opponent, he would never run away."  
  
 "Wow...Ace really is Roger's son!" Chopper gaped in amazement.  
  
 "What did you say to me, you brat?!" Porchemy growled.  
  
 "Ace, don't!" Sabo cried. "The guy's on a whole other level! He'll mop the floor with you!!"  
  
 "Do you little bastards understand?!" Porchemy questioned. "This isn't a damn game, you know!! You stole our money, so you need to be good little brats and hand it over!!"  
  
 "We're making a better use for it," Ace said in defiance.  
  
 "What did you say?!" Porchemy yelled.  
  
 "Dammit...!" Sabo cursed as he gently put Luffy on the ground. "Hey, wait here, okay?"  
  
 "Uh-huh," Luffy nodded before the blonde-haired boy ran over to Ace's side.  
  
 "You're too damn reckless, you know that?!" Sabo asked. "Why the hell do you do this, all the time?!"  
  
 "...I never back down," Ace answered.  
  
 "Don't be so damn naïve!!" Porchemy barked as he swung his sword, and Ace attempted to block the strike, but the blade actually managed to cut off part of his pipe. "Me, losing two a couple of snot-nosed little kids?! I'd quit being a pirate before then!!"  
  
 "Then we'll make you quit!!" Ace and Sabo shouted before they both jumped at Porchemy, who laughed maniacally as he began to attack. Luffy gasped as he watched the scuffle, and the Straw Hats cringed whenever the sight of blood, either from the boys or Porchemy, sprayed into the air. However, as the scuffle went on...Luffy suddenly began to waver before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he collapsed...causing the memory to fade to black.  
  
 "What happened?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "It was Luffy," Chopper answered. "He lost so much blood, he just couldn't stay awake much longer, so he must've passed out, right then and there!"  
  
 "So what happened to him afterwards?!" asked Aika, worriedly, but she soon got her answer when the darkness faded away, revealing the forest, only now, the sky had gone dark, indicating that night had fallen. The only thing breaking the silence...was Luffy's loud wails.  
  
 "WAAAAAAAAAAH~!" he sobbed, his whole body, arms, hands, feet, cheeks, and forehead covered in bandages, and tears and snot running down his face. He sounded less like he was scared and more like how he would if he were crying for his mother.  
  
 "Oh, thank goodness," Nami said. "He's okay."  
  
 "Phew!" Aika sighed in relief. "That was close."  
  
 "You know, Ace," Sabo said, "that was seriously not cool. You gotta kick this habit of yours. Next time we see those guys, we bolt, got it? It's not worth dying over!"  
  
 Ace just ignored him, trying to repair his broken pipe.  
  
 "Seriously," Sabo said. "Bluejam's gonna be pissed...I just know he and his goons are gonna be after us!"  
  
 "That was so scary~!" Luffy sobbed. "I thought I was dead for sure!! WAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!"  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said.  
  
 "...Are you sure this is the real Luffy?" Kumi asked. "Because last I checked, hardly anything scares him."  
  
 "Kumi," Blizzard spoke up. "Let's not forget, Luffy's only about 7 years old, here. Sure, he may be courageous now, but not everyone starts out that way. I'm sure that when Luffy was a child, a lot of things frightened him."  
  
 "...I guess," Kumi said.  
  
 By now, Ace had gotten fed up with Luffy's crying, so he growled as he jumped down from the tree root he was sitting on.  
  
 "WILL YOU STOP THAT DAMN CRYING, ALREADY?!!" Ace questioned. "GOD, I HATE CRYBABIES AND COWARDS LIKE YOU!!! MAN UP, ALREADY!!!"  
  
 Just like that, Luffy clammed up, to Ace and Sabo's surprise, before he bowed his head down.  
  
 "Thank you...!" he said...before he began sniffling again.  
  
 "Rrrgh, will you stop it?!" Ace growled in annoyance.  
  
 "Ace, calm down!" Sabo exclaimed as he held him back. "The little guy's just grateful! It's no big deal!"  
  
 "...Hey," Ace said, causing Luffy to look at him. "Old Man Garp tells me you've done some crazy shit, but none as crazy as this! Why didn't you tell them about our stash?! Don't you realize they would've killed, even if you are a kid?!"  
  
 "...Because," Luffy began, "I was afraid you wouldn't wanna be friend anymore if I told them."  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy," Nami said, sadly.  
  
 "There you go again with this 'friends' crap," Ace muttered. "It's not worth you getting killed! Why the hell do you wanna be friends with me so badly, anyway?! Ever since we met, day in and day out, I've been giving you hell, and you still insisted on following me all the way out here! I mean...I'd actually be impressed if you weren't so dumb!! I've put up with all your nonsense for this long, but now I gotta know!! Why are you so damn desperate to be friends with me?!!"  
  
 "...Because," Luffy said...before he raised his head. "Because I don't know who else to turn to! I can't go back home to Windmill Village, and I hate being around the mountain bandits...so I had to follow you, otherwise I would've been all alone! And sure...getting beat up hurts, but being lonely is a lot worse!"  
  
 "...Poor kid," Franky said.  
  
 "When you think about what happened with those kids in the village," Robin began, "it makes perfect sense. Luffy was so desperate to have friends, he'd be near just about anyone around his age...even if those people treat him badly."  
  
 "...Big Brother's right, though," Aika said, sadly, remembering how she used to be ignored and ostracized by the other kids back in Punk Hazard. "Being lonely does hurt more than getting beat up."  
  
 Ace's expression seemed to soften a bit.  
  
 "Well...where are your mom and dad?" he asked.  
  
 "...I don't have a Dad," Luffy replied, "and my Mom is...is...!" He then sniffled and shook his head, trying to fight off tears.  
  
 "...Oh, jeez," Sabo muttered, he and Ace now feeling guilty for they treated him, earlier that day.  
  
 "Grandpa's the only family I got," Luffy said, "but every time he comes to see me, all he does is beat me up and say that I have to be a Marine, but I don't wanna be one!"  
  
 "...So...you feel better when I'm around?" asked Ace, causing Luffy to nod his head. "And you feel even worse when I'm not around, huh?"  
  
 Luffy nodded his head again.  
  
 "...Lemme ask you something," Ace said. "Do you think...I deserve to live?"  
  
 "Of course I do!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "What?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Of course Big Brother Ace deserves to live!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Why in the world would he ever ask something like that?" Brook asked.  
  
 "...All right, fine," Ace said. "I'll stick around with you...but listen up! I hate spoiled little brats like you, got that?!"  
  
 "Hey! I'm not spoiled!" Luffy shouted. "I'm strong!"  
  
 "Psh!" Ace scoffed. "Puh-lease! You were screaming for your dead mom earlier, you little mama's boy! In fact, all you ever do is cry!"  
  
 "I am NOT a mama's boy!" Luffy argued. "And how could I not cry?! I was punched by spiky gloves! Anyone would cry if it hurt that much!! I'm only seven years old, but I'll get stronger when I'm ten, like you!!"  
  
 "Don't go comparing yourself to me!!" Ace barked. "I was never a crybaby when I was seven, either, you twerp!!"  
  
 "I'm gonna be stronger than anyone!" Luffy yelled. "I'm gonna be a great pirate, like I promised Shanks I would be!!"  
  
 "You, a pirate?!" Ace questioned. "As if!!"  
  
 "I'm gonna be one!!" Luffy shouted as he got up in Ace's face.  
  
 "Are not!" Ace spat.  
  
 "Are too!"  
  
 "Are not!!"  
  
 "Are too!!"  
  
 "ARE NOT!!!"  
  
 "ARE TOO!!! INFINITY!!!"  
  
 "D'oh!!" Ace grunted in annoyance.  
  
 "Ha-ha! I said infinity and you can't top it~!" Luffy teased in a singsong voice before sticking his tongue out. "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah~!"  
  
 "Why you little...!!" Ace growled while the Straw Hats chuckled.  
  
 "Looks like they really are turning out to be brothers," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.  
  
 "Okay, okay, that's enough, you two," Sabo said as he pushed them away. "Jeez...now listen, in case you forgot, we got a bit of a problem here."  
  
 "We do?" Luffy asked, and Sabo nodded his head in response.  
  
 "Bluejam and his buddies are bound to be looking for us after what we did," said Sabo. "Like you said, Ace, they won't hold back, even if we are kids. They'll kill all three of us without a second thought."  
  
 "Yeah, probably," Ace said, nonchalantly.  
  
 "This forest that I've been living in is actually really close to their hideout," said Sabo. "They're covert pirates...so what if one night, I'm a little too tired and sleep a little too hard?"  
  
 "You're dead," Ace answered, bluntly.  
  
 "Yeah, way dead," Luffy affirmed.  
  
 "These two don't really understand the concept of subtlety, huh?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Apparently not," Franky replied.  
  
 "Exactly," Sabo spoke. "Which is why I need your help." Soon, he, Ace, and Luffy huddled up together, whispering amongst themselves. Whatever it was, Ace and Luffy must've liked it, for the former gave a small grin while Luffy giggled.  
  
 "What are they saying?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "Dunno," Chopper answered.  
  
 The memory shifted, once more...and they were met with the sound of Dadan screaming from inside her house.  
  
 "What in the hell is a third kid doing in here?!" she questioned.  
  
 Ace, Sabo, and Luffy stood before Dadan, the third looking like he was still sleeping while standing up while Sabo scratched the back of his head and grinned.  
  
 "So you must be Dadan," Sabo said. "I'm Sabo. Ace and Luffy said I could stay here. It's nice meeting you!"  
  
 "Sabo?!" Dadan questioned. "I heard about you! So now I got another mouth to feed?!"  
  
 "Why am I not surprised?" Nami asked.  
  
 "I guess it would make sense," said Sanji. "This place looks pretty outta the way. Who'd expect pirates to come looking around for kids at a bandits' hideout?"  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother's Sabo's so clever!"  
  
 Despite Dadan's protests, it looked like Sabo was there to stay, to Luffy's glee. The Straw Hats smiled at how delighted he looked, and even Ace seemed rather pleased. In fact, his smile looked rather genuine compared to his surly expression. If the Straw Hats didn't know better, it looked like Ace was opening up a bit.

 The memory shifted, and it showed Ace, Sabo, and Luffy running out of the house. They were still in bandages, but it looked like it didn't bother them at all.  
  
 "Hey, get back here, you three!!" Dadan shouted. "You've got chores to do!!!"  
  
 But the three boys didn't care.  
  
 "Let's go, you guys!" Sabo exclaimed.  
  
 "Luffy, you better keep up, or we're leaving you behind!" Ace called.  
  
 "I'm coming!" Luffy replied.  
  
 Usopp couldn't help chuckling at the sight of the three boys, running off into the forest together to get into all sorts of mischief. It reminded him of his childhood days, running through the streets of his village, shouting that pirates were coming over and over, and going off to explore the woods, pretending to be a pirate that was looking for adventure. It was rather heartwarming to see.  
  
 Soon, the Straw Hats were treated to a montage of memories. There was this one where Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were at the creek, eating a large fish they caught. Luffy wanted to show off a new "move" that he had invented that would deflect cannonballs. That's when the Straw Hats realized he was talking about the Gum-Gum Balloon, in which he proceeded to inflate himself. However, he had a bit of trouble holding his breath in.  
  
 Ace, unable to resist, punted Luffy into the water like a rubber ball, where he bounced along the surface. Not long after, though, a crocodile soon emerged and swallowed him whole, causing the Straw Hats to gasp in horror.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Relax, I'm sure he's okay!" Sanji replied as he grabbed Aika's shoulders.  
  
 After the memory shifted, it showed Ace, Sabo, and Luffy walking through the forest, carrying the dead crocodile over their heads. Judging by the color of the sky, it looked like they were heading back to Dadan's hideout for dinner.  
  
 "See?" Sanji asked. "They're okay."  
  
 "Phew!" Aika sighed. "Thank goodness."  
  
 "You know, it's almost hard to believe these are the two guys that Luffy would look up to," said Nami. "I mean...Ace was kind of a bully and Sabo, though reasonable, wasn't really much better."  
  
 "Time has a way of changing things, Miss Nami," Brook pointed out.  
  
 "That's true," Nami nodded.  
  
 The following day, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were out on an open field, and it looked like they were trying to have a sparring match. There was even a chalkboard that counted how many wins and losses they had. It was here that attempted to use his signature move, the Gum-Gum Pistol...but that quickly backfired on him, his fist falling just short before hitting Ace or Sabo before it bounced off the ground, which caused Luffy to punch himself instead.  
  
 "What the hell..." Ace started...before he kicked Luffy in the face. "ARE YOU DOING?!!"  
  
 "GUAAAH!!" Luffy cried as he fell to the ground.  
  
 "What good are rubber powers, anyways?" asked Ace.  
  
 "That shouldn't have happened," Aika said. "Big Brother should've hit Big Brother Ace, right?"  
  
 "Well, Aika, you don't get the hang of your Devil Fruit powers right away," Robin said.  
  
 "Yeah, Luffy was still a kid, back then," Franky added. "He doesn't really know how to use them much, yet."  
  
 "Yeah, like me," Zoro added. "You think I got the hang of using three swords at his age? Fat chance."  
  
 "Again, you admit it," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "THAT'S IT!!" Zoro barked as he jumped at Sanji, and soon, the two started fighting, once again.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Nami muttered in exasperation.  
  
 Then, it was Sabo's turn to spar with Luffy, who attempted to use another new move called the Gum-Gum Shielf, where he stretched his fingers out to block Sabo's attack...but that didn't really work out very well, either, though Sabo seemed more impressed than Ace was when he stretched the fingers back, then let go, causing them to smack Luffy in the face and send him to the ground.  
  
 "That wouldn't have made a very effective shield, anyways," Nami said.  
  
 "Yeah, you're right about that," Sanji agreed.  
  
 "Well, Luffy," Sabo said as he scribbled a number on the chalkboard. "You lost to me and Ace 50 times, each. Ace has 24 wins and I have 26 losses. Damn, looks like Ace beat me again!"  
  
 "I want another go!!" Luffy barked.  
  
 "No way," Ace answered. "100 sparring matches a day. You can try again, tomorrow."  
  
 "Just wait until I'm ten!" Luffy rebuked. "Then I'll kick both your asses!"  
  
 "Psh!" Ace scoffed. "Sabo and I will be 13 by then! You'll still be 3 years behind us, no matter how old you get to be!"  
  
 Luffy only pouted at this...but then his pout turned into a frown when his stomach began to rumble.  
  
 "Hungry~!" he whined.  
  
 Soon after, Ace's and Sabo's stomachs decided to growl, too, causing them both to blush a bit and the Straw Hats to chuckle.  
  
 "Okay, okay," Ace said. "I guess we did work up an appetite. How about we go scrounge up dinner?"  
  
 "Sounds good to me," Sabo replied.  
  
 "Yahoo!" Luffy cheered. "Food for me!"  
  
 A while later, the trio were down by the creek again, watching some crocs bathe in the sun.  
  
 "Okay, who's up for some croc stew tonight?" asked Ace.  
  
 "Crocodile meat sure does taste good," Luffy grinned, licking his lips.  
  
 "Just don't get yourself eaten this time, Luffy," Sabo added. "Last time, you were lucky the croc swallowed you whole, since your body was so big."  
  
 "After Ace kicked him into the water, that is," Usopp pointed out.  
  
 "Just sit and watch, okay, Luffy?" Ace asked. "You can't swim, so you'll just get in the way."  
  
 "CROC MEAT~!!!" Luffy shouted as he jumped at the large reptiles.  
  
 "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Ace questioned as he jumped down. "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH, YOU MORON!!!!"  
  
 "Good grief," Sabo mumbled before he followed suit.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Nami muttered.  
  
 "Go get 'em, Big Brothers!!" Aika called to the trio.  
  
 After a fairly long battle with the crocs, the three boys emerged triumphant.  
  
 "They seem to be getting along quite well, now," said Brook.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper smiled. "Plus, it looks like Luffy's gained a bit of weight, so that means he must be eating well."  
  
 "Looks like we know where Luffy got his hunting skills from," said Zoro.  
  
 The memory shifted, once again, showing the Gray Terminal, but for some reason, it appeared that Luffy was nowhere to be found. All that was seen was some sort of man wearing a cloak and pulling a small wagon behind him...but for some reason, he seemed to wobble a bit, like he couldn't keep his balance.  
 _  
"All I see is some weirdo in a cloak,"_  said Kumi.  _"Where are Ace, Sabo, and Luffy?"_  
  
 Blizzard smirked as he watched the hooded figure...who had shoes that looked like they belonged to a particular top-hat wearing boy. Without warning, he followed the stranger.  
  
 "Blizzard?" Chopper asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
 Blizzard glanced back before nodding his head to the cloaked figure, then proceeded to follow him, which prompted the others to follow, as well, entering the city of Goa. Needless to say, this part of the city didn't really look as clean as Nami had described.  
  
 "Jeez, this place looks pretty rough, don't you think?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Well, Goa is actually divided into several sections," Nami said. "There's the Great Gate, Edge Town, the Town Center, High Town, and the Royal Palace. We must be in Edge Town, the roughest part of the kingdom. High Town is where the nobles live."  
  
 "Basically, this city is divided by class, right?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "Yeah, that's pretty much it," Nami answered.  
  
 "I take it Edge Town is the rougher part of Goa, am I right?" Robin queried.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami replied.  
  
 "I think I might like it here," Franky grinned.  
  
 Just then, a group of street thugs appeared and surrounded the hooded stranger.  
  
 "Okay, buddy," one of them said. "Just drop what's in the wagon and you won't get hurt! ...Not much anyway...hehehehe...!"  
  
 The man didn't answer, to the annoyance of the thugs.  
  
 "Hey, didn't you hear us?!" asked one of them.  
  
 "...Shut up, you idiots," the man spoke...in a familiar voice, which caused Aika to gasp before a wide smile appeared on her face.  
  
 "I know that voice!!" she exclaimed.  
  
 Before the thugs could process what was going, a metal pipe suddenly appeared out of the man's cloak and struck one of them in the side. Doing so caused the cloak to drop, revealing Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, sitting on each other's shoulders, totem-style.  
  
 "If you're gonna rob somebody," Ace began, "you should pick your victims a little more wisely!"  
  
 "It was them all along?!" Chopper questioned in surprise.  
  
 "Yep," Blizzard grinned.  
  
 "Wow...that's actually really clever!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, crap!!" one of the thugs cursed. "It's those three devil kids!!!"  
  
 "Run for it!!!" another one shouted.  
  
 "Sabo! Luffy!" Ace called. "Let's go!!"  
  
 "Right!!" Sabo and Luffy shouted as they went on the attack. The fight didn't last too long. Even Luffy didn't have that hard a time taking one of the thugs out. The Straw Hats couldn't help being impressed. Once the fight was over, the boys got back in their disguise, with Luffy being on the bottom, this time. They had gone to sell the crocodile skin they had gotten for some money for their "pirate funds", although Nami complained that they should've gotten a thousand Berries extra.  
  
 After that, the Straw Hats found the trio entering another part of the city...and needless to say, there were speechless. The streets practically sparkled in the light of the sun, and the people were all dressed up in fancy outfits. Even the pets were wearing fancy clothes.  
  
 "This must be the High Town," Nami said.  
  
 "I figured by looking at all the rich folk," Usopp replied.  
  
 "Even the animals wear fancy stuff," Aika noted.  
  
 "My word," Brook said. "The streets here really are clean!"  
  
 "Look!" Chopper called. "There they are!"  
  
 The Straw Hats spotted Ace, Sabo, and Luffy in their disguise.  
  
 "Man, we really got some good money for that croc skin," said Sabo. "Now there's even more money we can save for a pirate ship!"  
  
 "Man, our luck just gets better and better," Ace grinned.  
  
 "Guys, I'm hungry," Luffy complained.  
  
 "No surprise there," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Don't sweat it," Ace said to Luffy. "I promise, we'll eat some delicious ramen soon enough."  
  
 "What's ramen?" asked Sabo. "Is it good?"  
  
 "You never had ramen before?" Ace asked. "Oh, man, it's amazing!"  
  
 "Anything is fine by me," Luffy replied, "just as long as we get to eat."  
  
 The trio eventually arrived at a very fancy-looking restaurant. In fact, it looked more like a five-star hotel than anything else.  
  
 "Doesn't look too bad," said Sanji. "If only I could taste what the food is like inside."  
  
 "Now I'm hungry," Aika said, prompting Sanji to reach into his pocket and hand her a gingersnap cookie.  
  
 "Here you go, kiddo," he said.  
  
 "Yay!" Aika cheered as she took it and munched on it. "Thanks, Sanji!"  
  
 "I want a cookie, too," Usopp said.  
  
 "That was the only cookie I brought," Sanji answered.  
  
 "Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Usopp barked.  
  
 "Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Guys, look."  
  
 The disguised trio walked into the restaurant, where the host greeted them with a bow of his head.  
  
 "Welcome, sir," he said before he looked up and gasped. "AAH!! Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid we don't serve your kind here!!"  
  
 "Kind?" Zoro repeated with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
 "Hmph!" Franky scoffed. "Typical that they don't like to serve someone who looks like something the cat dragged in."  
  
 "It's places like these that I hate the most," Sanji growled.  
  
 "I would like a private room, please," said Sabo in a deep voice as he held some sort of golden pendant with a flower emblem on it, causing the host to gasp.  
  
 "Oh! Of course, sir!!" he exclaimed. "What an honor to have a nobleman in our humble restaurant!"  
  
 "They think they're nobles?" asked Aika. "Why?"  
  
 "Must have something to do with that thing that Sabo held out," Usopp answered.  
  
 "It seems to hold the crest of some noble family," said Brook.  
  
 "...I wonder..." Robin muttered.  
  
 "What is it, Robin?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "...Nothing," Robin answered. "Don't worry about it."  
  
 A while later, the boys were now in their private room with bowls of ramen set down on the table before them, and before long they dug right in, slurping up noodles quicker than anybody could blink. It was only in a matter of 3 minutes that they had finished the soup off.  
  
 "I want another-" Luffy started before Ace and Sabo covered his mouth.  
  
 "Watch it, idiot!" Ace whispered.  
  
 "Sorry...!" Luffy squeaked.  
  
 "Ahem!" Sabo cleared his throat. "Another three orders ramen!"  
  
 "Right away, sir!" the waitress answered from outside the door.  
  
 The Straw Hats watched as the boys continued to gulp down bowl after bowl full of ramen. It almost surprised the Straw Hats how much Ace and Sabo were eating, keeping up with Luffy plate for plate. Then again, they were growing boys. At least that's how Chopper saw it anyway.  
  
 At some point, though, Luffy got a bit careless and stretched his arm to grab another bowl of ramen, which tipped the staff off as to who they were. Once the host was on to them, the boys decided it was time to finish their meal and make a run for it.  
  
 "Stop, you thieves!!" shouted the host. "You didn't pay!!"  
  
 "Luffy's first dine-and-dash," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Ha! He really was a delinquent back then!" Franky laughed.  
  
 Even Aika couldn't help laughing.  
  
 "Aika, that's not funny!" Nami scolded. "You're not supposed to leave a restaurant without paying first!"  
  
 "Really?" asked Aika.  
  
 "You know, we would save a lot more money if we actually did that," Usopp said. "I mean, we are pirates."  
  
 "Oh, please," Nami sneered. "We're not THOSE kind of pirates. Even I have standards, you know!"  
  
 "Man, that ramen was so good!" Sabo exclaimed.  
  
 "I told you so, didn't I?" asked Ace.  
  
 "Mm-hmm!" Luffy nodded, having stuffed some ramen in his mouth before he ran out. The boys ended up landing on an awning, which they bounced off and landed safely on the ground. Then, the boys began to run, heading back towards the forest, but as they did, they passed by a man who seemed to be dressed just like Sabo.  
  
 "W-what the-?!" the man questioned. "Sabo?! Sabo, is that you?!!"  
  
 Sabo seemed to tense up as he glanced back at the man.  
  
 "So you're still alive?!" the man asked. "Please, you have to come home!!"  
  
 "Who's that guy?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "No clue," Sanji replied. "Although...he looks a bit like..."  
  
 "Hey, Sabo, you know that guy?" Ace asked.  
  
 "Yeah, who is he?" Luffy asked, too.  
  
 "Uh...I've never seen him before!" Sabo answered. "He must be mistaking me for someone else! Let's go!"  
  
 On that, the boys ran while the man continued to call out to Sabo, who didn't respond.  
  
 "...He was lying, just now," Aika spoke up. "I think Big Brother Sabo does know that man."  
  
 The memory shifts, once again, and this time, the boys are standing on a cliff that overlooked the sea.  
  
 "I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo shouted to Ace and Luffy, who both confronted him.  
  
 "Now what's going on?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Hell if I know," shrugged Usopp.  
  
 "Really?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Of course he's hiding something," Ace said. "All right, Sabo, spill the beans! You think it's cool for you to keep secrets from your friends like this? Huh?!"  
  
 "...I keep telling you," Sabo said as he looked away, although he had a bit of a guilty tone in his voice. "It's nothing."  
  
 Just then, Ace and Luffy grabbed Sabo by the neck, beginning to strangle him.  
  
 "AGH!!" Sabo gagged. "W-w-what are you doing?!"  
  
 "Tell us what you know, right now!!" Ace barked. "Or else I'll beat it outta you!!!"  
  
 "OKAY, OKAY!!! LET ME GO!!!!" Sabo cried, and Ace and Luffy released him, allowing him to catch his breath before he sighed. "Okay, look...I'm...the son of a nobleman."  
  
 A pause...but then, Ace and Luffy shoved their pinkies up their noses.  
  
 "So what?" they asked.  
  
 "Oh, come on!!" Sabo yelled. "You're the ones who asked, you jerks!!"  
  
 "Big Brother Sabo is the son of a noble?" asked Aika.  
  
 "That's right, Aika," Robin replied.  
  
 "...Poor kid," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Truth is," said Sabo, "both my parents are alive. I was never an orphan to begin with...and the man who called out to me today was my father."  
  
 Ace gasped silently at this.  
  
 "I lied to you guys," said Sabo, "and I'm really sorry."  
  
 "Well, as long as he's sorry, I forgive him," Luffy spoke up.  
  
 "Honestly," Ace began, "I'm actually really shocked, Sabo." He then turned to look out to the sea. "If you were a noble, how come you lived in the Gray Terminal instead?"  
  
 "...I'll tell you why," Sabo replied. "I ran away from because..."  
  
 He then began to convey to the two boys about how his parents never appreciated him and always took him for granted, like he was some object or piece of property, rather than a human child. They'd make him study in his room for almost all hours of the day and become a "proper" nobleman so that he would marry a princess and earn his family a higher status. There was even one point where Sabo had been bullied by another boy of a noble family, and he even pulled a knife on him, but when Sabo told his mother, he was the one who got scolded while she begged for forgivness from the other family.  
  
 "All they wanted was an heir to protect their money and status," said Sabo. "...They never wanted...me."  
  
 Sanji scowled at the scene before he looked away, clenching his fists. Robin and Chopper also couldn't help feeling sorry for Sabo, for they also knew the pain of having relatives that didn't show any genuine love to you. Aika was also shocked by this, for while she and her mother were rich, her mother never treated her like some piece of property.  
  
 However...Nami was practically in tears.  
  
 "What's wrong, Big Sis Nami?" asked Aika in concern.  
  
 "...When I was little," Nami began, "I used to complain about how we never had enough money. I wanted to live in a rich house with lots of fancy clothes and I didn't have to steal anything. Sabo...he had the life I always wanted...but it wasn't happy." She then wiped her eyes. "I guess...money can't really buy happiness after all."  
  
 Aika looked at Nami sadly before she held her hand, causing the navigator to look down at her before she smiled and picked her up.  
  
 "Thank you, Aika," she said as she hugged her, causing Aika to giggle.  
  
 "If I didn't marry some rich girl," Sabo continued, "they'd see me as nothing but trash. It was because of that they made me sit with a tutor every day, and my parents would fight all the time because they thought I was never good enough...I was nothing but a giant burden to them." He then chuckled mirthlessly. "It's kind of ironic, isn't it? I have my parents...and yet, I still feel alone...just like you guys."  
  
 "...Big Brother Sabo..." Aika whispered, sadly.  
  
 "The nobles hate the Gray Terminal," said Sabo, "but if you ask me, it's a lot better than being in that suffocating place."  
  
 "...So that's it, huh?" asked Ace.  
  
 "If I were him," Sanji began, "I'd leave, too."  
  
 'I actually already did leave,' he thought.  
  
 A pause...but then, Sabo stood up on his feet, facing Ace and Luffy.  
  
 "Ace! Luffy!" he said. "Let's go out to sea, one day! We'll leave this country together, so that we can live free! I wanna see the world and write a book about it! And navigation is actually something I like to study! Let's grow stronger and become pirates, okay?!"  
  
 Aika beamed as she began to see the wonder and whimsy in Sabo's eyes...the same kind she would get whenever she talked about being a pirate, like her brothers.  
  
 "Heh!" Ace grinned. "You don't even have to convince me! One day, I'm gonna be a pirate and win, win win!! I'll be famous, all over the wrold!! I'll prove the world that I'm not some piece of trash that doesn't belong here!! No matter how man people disapprove of me, no matter how many people, hate me...I'm gonna become a great pirate, and then I'll show them all!! There's no way I'll run away from anyone! Who cares if they call me a bastard?! I will spread my name throughout the world!!"  
  
 "I'm gonna be a pirate, too!!" Aika exclaimed, to the Straw Hats' surprise. "One day, I'll have big adventures and I'll make a name for myself, just like my Big Brothers do! I'll live as free as I wanna live, and Kumi's gonna come with me!!"  
  
 _"That's right!!"_  Kumi declared as she stood at Aika's side.  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel proud of their youngest member's declaration.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy giggled as he stepped forward. "In that case...I WANNA BE...!!"  
  
 A wave crashed as Luffy shouted his dream out to the heavens, causing Ace and Sabo to gape in surprise.  
  
 "...Did he really say what I think he just said?" Ace asked.  
  
 "HAHAHAHA!!" Sabo laughed. "You really are funny, Luffy! I can't wait to see what you'll be like in the future!"  
 _  
"...Well...at least he knows now,"_  Blizzard smiled...although it seemed rather bittersweet.  _"...As for the other one..."_  
  
 The Straw Hats also frowned...for they also knew what Ace's fate would be.  
  
 "But this is a bit of a problem, isn't it?" asked Sabo. "I mean...we all wanna be captain, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, that's actually something I didn't expect," Ace replied. "I was hoping you'd be my navigator or something."  
  
 "Wait, you mean you guys don't wanna be on my crew?!" asked Sabo.  
  
 "Hell no," Ace and Sabo said, bluntly, causing Luffy to gasp, but then he crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
 "Fine," he mumbled while the Straw Hats chuckled.  
  
 Soon, the memory changed, once more, revealing Ace, Sabo, and Luffy in the forest, standing before a stump...which had three sake cups.  
  
 "We'll decide our future at another time," Ace said as he held a bottle of liquor.  
  
 "We might all wanna go out to sea separately!" Sabo pointed out.  
  
 "Hey, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed. "Isn't that Dadan's booze? Did you steal that?"  
  
 Ace only smirked as he popped open the bottle.  
  
 "Did you know about this?" he asked as he poured the sake into the cups. "If you exchange cups, it makes us brothers."  
  
 "Brothers?!" Luffy asked, excitedly. "Really?!"  
  
 "...Hey, wait a sec," Aika said. "They're using sake. When Big Brother and I did this, we used chocolate milk, instead."  
  
 "That's because if he ever gave you booze, I'd skin him alive," Nami replied. "So don't go getting any ideas, missy."  
  
 "...Yes, Big Sis," Aika muttered.  
  
 "When we become pirates," Ace began, "we might not sail on the same ship together, but the three of us will always be brothers! No matter where we are, no matter what we do...this bond will be never be broken!" He then raised his cup while Luffy and Sabo raised theirs. "From now on, these sake cups are a symbol of our brotherhood!"  
  
 "CHEERS!!" the trio exclaimed while the Straw Hats smiled warmly at the sight. It was this moment that ignited the fire of their brotherhood...a bond that would never be broken...or would it?  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Ace, Sabo, and Luffy: *standing over a dead tiger* Yeah!!  
  
Makino: Hi, Luffy!  
  
Luffy: Makino, you're here!  
  
Garp: So now I got three idiots who wanna be criminals, huh?!  
  
Sabo: That old man's gonna kill us!  
  
Ace: Then it's time for us to grow up. Who's with me?  
  
Next time:  **Independence**


	12. Ch. 11- Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats lay witness to when Ace, Sabo, and Luffy establish their independence...after all, who wants to be killed by a crazy old man who's trying to force you to be something you're just not meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

**Ch. 11- Independence**  
  
 The Straw Hats smiled fondly at the memory they had just seen: how the three brothers came to be. Some of the Straw Hats were actually still in tears, namely Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, and Aika due to the heartwarming. However...some frowned, knowing the fate of one of them.  
  
 "God...that was just beautiful...!" Franky whispered, wiping his eyes.  
  
 "So that's how they became brothers," Aika spoke up.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami said before she looked down, "but...it's actually pretty bittersweet, when you consider that..."  
  
 "We know, Nami," Robin replied, "but...if we're going to save Luffy, we have to see EVERYTHING."  
  
 "...I know," Nami replied as she looked down. "I know that."  
  
 Soon, the memory changed to an alleyway, likely somewhere in Edge Town, where a group of thugs had Sabo surrounded.  
  
 "Sabo!" one shouted. "I thought I told you to stay out of our turf!!"  
  
 "Your turf?" Sabo smirked. "Heh...I think you idiots need to get your facts straight."  
  
 Before they could process what he meant, Ace suddenly came swinging from behind, using Luffy's leg as some sort of rope.  
  
 "Take THIS!!" he shouted as he slammed his pipe into the skull of one of the thugs.  
  
 "Crap! It's an ambush!!" one cursed as the fight began. Luffy was about to join in the brawl, but when his leg rebounded, the force caused himself to be sent flying.  
  
 "Whoa~!!" he cried.  
  
 "Jeez," Usopp muttered. "Luffy still hasn't gotten the hang of his powers yet, looks like."  
  
 "He'll get better!" Aika exclaimed. "Just watch!"  
  
 While Ace and Sabo were busy, down below, Luffy came crashing back down, hitting the back of a thug's head as he did before he turned to his next opponent, whom he tried to hit with his Gum-Gum Pistol, but he was punched in the face before he could do so. Instead of bouncing off, though, his face ended up sinking inward, instead.  
  
 "Mmmph! Mmm-hmmmph!!" Luffy cried, his voice muffled.  
  
 Suddenly, two police officers appeared.  
  
 "Crap, the cops!" Ace cursed. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
 "Right!" Sabo answered as he jumped over  a wall, followed by Ace, who looked back at Luffy.  
  
 "Yo, Luffy!" he called. "Over here!"  
  
 Hearing his brother's call, Luffy stretched his arm toward the wall, where Ace grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, which caused Luffy to hit his face against the wall, but the result caused it to return to normal.  
  
 "I'm back!!" he exclaimed as he flew over the wall, while Ace smirked and followed after him.  
  
 "What a bunch of troublemakers," Nami muttered while Robin chuckled.  
  
 "They looked like they were having fun, though," Robin added.  
  
 "I'd have fun, too, if I were them," Zoro smirked.  
  
 The memory shifted again, and this time, it showed the boys arriving at Dadan's house.  
  
 "We're back!" Luffy called.  
  
 "Don't come back here, you stupid brats!!" Dadan barked, only to get hit in the face by a dead deer carcass.  
  
 "That's for dinner!" Sabo said as he walked by.  
  
 "Hurry up and cook it, already," Ace added, rudely.  
  
 "Dinnertime~!" Luffy cheered while Dadan fell to the floor.  
  
 A bit later, the meat was set out and the feeding frenzy began, once again. However, unlike the first time, Luffy actually managed to get more than the bandits, this time around. Ace and Sabo were also hogging most of the meat, themselves. Luffy and Sabo actually pushed each other away, fighting over a particularly tender piece, while Ace sent one bandit flying, just for attempting to grab a piece that he wanted.  
  
 "I see their table manners haven't changed," Sanji muttered in irritation.  
 _  
"You know,"_  Blizzard began, _"I almost feel sorry for those bandits, now."  
_  
 "Me, too," Kumi added.  
  
 "At least Luffy finally got the nutrition he needs," said Chopper.  
  
 Dadan was trying to keep as calm as possible, but when two slabs of meat hit her cheeks, followed by a sake cup hitting her in the face, she had decided that she had enough.  
  
 "GAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she shrieked. "DON'T WASTE FOOD, YOU IDIOTS!!!"  
  
 "At least that's one thing she knows right," Sanji said...but then he gasped when he saw Luffy bite on Dadan's head.  
  
 "AAGH!!" Dadan cried as she ran around. "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"  
  
 Aika couldn't help laughing at the scene unfolding while the others grimaced.  
  
 Soon, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were thrown into a different room...without their clothes on.  
  
 "AAH!!" Nami shrieked as she covered Aika's eyes.  
  
 "Hey!" Aika cried. "Big Sis Nami!"  
  
 "You shouldn't see something like this!!" Nami shouted.  
  
 "Kumi, that goes for you, too!" Blizzard added as he covered the pup's eyes, as well.  
  
 "Oh, come on! I'M naked!!" Kumi complained.  
  
 "And don't come out until you dumb-asses are clean!!" Dadan growled before she slammed the door while Ace and Sabo sat in an old oil drum filled with water while Luffy tried to rinse out his hair with a water basin. It was then that the Straw Hats realized that the boys were taking a bath.  
  
 "They call that a bathtub?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Even mountain bandits can't afford the luxurious stuff," said Zoro.  
  
 "True," Nami replied.  
  
 "Take this!" Ace exclaimed as he started to splash Sabo.  
  
 "Ah! Hey, quit it man!" Sabo shouted before he began to splash back. "How do you like it?!"  
  
 "WHOA!!" Luffy cried as he fell back while trying to pour water over his hair, only for the basin to end up over his head. Nonetheless, the three boys laughed as they enjoyed their bath together. After a while, the brothers began to settle down and started to wash off.  
  
 "That feel good, Luffy?" asked Sabo as he scrubbed Luffy's back.  
  
 "Ahh...!" Luffy sighed. "Really good."  
  
 "Here comes the water," Ace said as he poured some more water over Luffy, who held his breath and closed his eyes as it rinsed off the suds. "There, how's that?"  
  
 Luffy responded by shaking his head like a dog, causing water to fly everywhere and forcing Ace and Sabo to shield themselves, the former making an irritated face while the latter laughed, as did the Straw Hats. Once the boys were dry, they grabbed some towels and ran out...well, most of them were dry, while Luffy's hair was still sopping wet, but he didn't seem to care. He just happily ran out into the living room, which had just been cleaned, with his brothers chasing after him.  
  
 "Luffy!" Ace called. "Get back here so I can dry your hair!"  
  
 But Luffy then grabbed onto a wok, which ended up dispensing dry ashes all over the floor...and that made an even bigger mess than before, which caused Dadan to snap her broom in half.  
  
 "...You know something?" Sanji asked. "I actually feel sorry for Dadan, now."  
  
 "So do I," Usopp replied.  
  
 The memory shifted once more, and the brothers were now in their own bedroom, getting ready to have one last spar before bed.  
  
 "Jeez, even now, they still have so much energy," Nami muttered while Aika giggled.  
  
 "My big brothers are so funny!" she said.  
  
 After all that tussling about, Luffy ended up crashing through the floor and landing on Dadan's stomach, causing her to cry out in shock and pain while the Straw Hats couldn't help laughing.  
  
 "Oh, my goodness..." Robin sighed as she wiped her eyes.  
  
 "Those three are just too much!" Nami added.  
  
 "Poor Dadan," said Usopp. "She really had her hands full with those three, didn't she?"  
  
 "We have our hands full with Luffy, even now," Zoro replied. "It's not much different."  
  
 The memory shifted, once more, revealing it to be morning, and Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were getting ready to go out and start their day. However, as Luffy was about to put on an old shirt, he found that it was a bit tattered and had a rather large tear on the side.  
  
 "You'd think these bandits would have the decency to get Luffy some new clothes," said Franky.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper added. "He's started to outgrow them, now, plus he has been living in the mountain for a long time. It's no wonder his clothes are getting a bit ragged, now."  
  
 "Hey, Luffy!"  
  
 Luffy looked up upon hearing Dogra calling him before he got up and looked out the door.  
  
 "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
 "Somebody's here to visit you!" Dogra called. "She says her name is Makino!"  
  
 Luffy gasped in delight before he eagerly ran down the stairs and headed outside, and sure enough, there was Makino and Mayor Woop Slap, the latter holding a basket.  
  
 "Makino!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran into her arms.  
  
 "Luffy!" Makino greeted as she hugged him back.  
  
 "Aww, how nice!" AIka exclaimed. "Miss Makino came to see Big Brother!"  
  
 "And it looks like the mayor cares enough to come along, too," Sanji added.  
  
 "You're so big and strong, now," said Woop Slap. "It's been six months, so we decided to stop by and see how you're doing!"  
  
 "Hey, Mister Mayor!" Luffy greeted.  
  
 "Don't tell Garp, okay?" Makino whispered with a wink.  
  
 "It's been six months since Luffy's been with the bandits, already?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Wow," Kumi said. "He's been staying with them for half a year."  
 _  
"Those six months sure made a difference,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "So he's really got you sacked up here with mountain bandits, does he?" asked Woop Slap, referring to Garp in that sentence.  
  
 "You got a problem with that?" asked Dadan.  
  
 "You bet I do!!" Woop Slap barked. "Mountain bandits are just as bad as pirates, I'll have you know!!!"  
  
 "Are the people from Windmill VIllage as annoying as you are?!" Dadan questioned.  
  
 "I guess after that mess with Higuma," Franky began, "who could blame him?"  
  
 "Indeed," Brook concurred.  
  
 "I brought presents for you!" Makino called as she held up the basket, which held some shirts and other clothing. "I didn't think Garp would have the decency to send you some new clothes, so I decided to bring you some." She then showed Luffy a beige shirt with a purple star in front. "Ta-dah! What do you think?"  
  
 "That shirt looks awesome!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes.  
  
 "I guess even if Luffy's not in her care, right now," Nami began, "it doesn't stop Makino from fulfilling her promise to Star."  
  
 "Clearly," Robin smiled, warmly.  
  
 "I also brought some clothes for your friends," Makino said, "though I'd have to adjust the length a bit." That's when she turned to Ace and Sabo, who were peeking from behind the doorway. "Could you two boys come over here? Please?"  
  
 Ace only scoffed while Sabo smiled, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he eagerly approached Makino, who handed him a light purple shirt.  
  
 "H-hey, Sabo!" Ace called.  
  
 "And you, too," Makino said, causing the ten-year-old to suck his teeth before he begrudgingly shoved his hands in his pockets and approached her, his cheeks also dusted a light pink.  
  
 "Hehehehe," Sanji chuckled. "Look at him, trying to keep up appearances."  
  
 "He's got it bad for her," Franky added, also grinning. "Your typical boyhood crush."  
  
 "You mean Big Brother Ace was crushing on Miss Makino?" asked Aika.  
  
 "That seems about right," Usopp said with a small snicker.  
  
 "I heard this Ace kid was pretty naughty," Makino said as she fitted Ace with a green T-shirt, "but you're surprisingly well-behaved."  
  
 "Y-you don't say," Ace answered, his face still flushed pink before he looked to his snickering brothers.  
  
 "What a dork," Sabo whispered.  
  
 "Ace, you're blushing~!" Luffy said in a teasing manner.  
  
 "Hey, shut up!!" Ace barked.  
  
 "Hold still, please!" Makino urged, causing the boy to back down.  
  
 "You both are gonna get it, later," Ace sneered, causing Sabo and Luffy to break into a guffaw, and the Straw Hats also couldn't help but laugh.  
  
 "No matter which way you cut it," Zoro began, "Ace is still your typical kid, even when he tries to act like a tough guy."  
  
 "You got that right," Robin agreed.  
  
 The memory shifted, showing that it was nighttime, and Makino had prepared a huge banquet for the bandits. The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel their mouths water at the delectable-looking dishes.  
  
 "Eat up, everyone!" Makino exclaimed, and soon, everyone began to dig in.  
  
 "Yummy~!" Luffy exclaimed as he ate some crispy shrimp tempura. "Your cooking is almost as good as Mom's, Makino!"  
  
 "Oh, Luffy," Makino smiled. "You're still such a sweetheart."  
  
 "Lucky," Aika pouted. "I wish I could eat that."  
  
 _"You just had a cookie!"_  Kumi retorted.  
  
 "Here you go, squirt," Sanji answered as he gave Aika another cookie, which she happily took a bite out of.  
  
 "Hey, wait a second!!" Usopp shouted. "You said you didn't have anymore cookies!!!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Sanji muttered. "I lied."  
  
 "YOU JERK!!!" Usopp shouted.  
  
 "Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Guys, watch!"  
  
 "Man, this stuff is great!" Sabo exclaimed as he ate some roast beef. "Meals on a pirate ship should always be this good! When I become one, I'll make sure to get the best cook in the world on my crew!"  
  
 "I always thought Sabo was the smart one," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "He said best cook," Zoro began, "not shitty one."  
  
 "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Heh!" Ace chuckled. "Fat chance. Once I become a pirate, I'll get the best cook in the world before you do."  
  
 "Yeah, you wish!" Luffy piped up. "I'm gonna be a pirate before either of you dopes!"  
  
 Without warning, Dadan and the bandits did a shocked spit-take, to Luffy and Ace's confusion...but then, the Straw Hats heard a familiar gruff voice clearing his throat, and the boys' expressions paled before they looked over their shoulders...and saw Garp standing behind them.  
  
 "So you two are still spouting that pirate crap?!" he questioned, causing Ace and Luffy to do a spit-take, themselves. "I thought I told you boys that you're gonna be strong Marine soldiers and like it!!"  
  
 "Oh, no, not Mister Garp again!" Aika exclaimed before she covered her eyes, knowing what was coming.  
  
 Sure enough, both Ace and Luffy suffered the wrath of Garp's "Fist of Love".  
  
 "I see he hasn't changed a bit," Nami muttered.  
  
 "I'm surprised that even Ace is afraid of Garp!" Usopp exclaimed. "Then again, who could blame him?"  
  
 _"Even I'm scared of him,"_  Blizzard murmured, sweating nervously.  
  
 "Dadan!!" Garp barked, causing Dadan to stand at attention.  
  
 "Yes, Garp sir- AGH!!" she started, only to get bopped on the head by Garp, too. "What'd you hit me for?!"  
  
 "Because you're not raising these two right!!" Garp answered.  
  
 "...This coming from the man who left his grandson...with mountain bandits," Nami said.  
  
 "What a hypocrite," Sanji sighed, shaking his head.  
  
 "So that's Garp?!" Sabo whispered. "Never knew Ace and Luffy's grandpa was so cranky...!"  
  
 "Hey, twerp," Garp said as he looked to Sabo's direction, "I heard you spouting that pirate garbage, too."  
  
 "What's happening?" Aika asked, her eyes still covered.  
  
 "You don't wanna know," said Kumi. "Trust me."  
  
 "He's not a twerp!" Luffy exclaimed, going to Sabo's defense. "He's Sabo, and we shared sake cups together, vowing that we'd all be pirates one day, whether you like it or not!"  
  
 "Doesn't he ever shut up...?!" Ace grumbled in pain as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.  
  
 "Is that right?" Garp asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm a Marine, so if you boys are gonna act like a bunch of criminals, then I'll tan your hides like a bunch of criminals!"  
  
 Hearing that caused the brothers to gulp, nervously.  
  
 "...Ohhhh, dear," Brook muttered with dread.  
  
 "Better start running!" Garp shouted, and before long, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were running through the forest for their lives, screaming like mad, while Garp wasn't too far behind them.  
  
 "Oh, no, you don't!!" Garp shouted before he threw a punch at Luffy, who barely managed to jump over his fist. "Take this!!" Then he tried to punch at Ace, who let out a high-pitch scream as he ducked under the punch, but Garp wasn't done there, for he grabbed Sabo and spun him around in the air. "How about one of these?!"  
  
 "This old man is a monster!" Sabo cried.  
  
 "No kidding," Zoro grimaced.  
  
 "...Those poor boys..." Nami muttered, worriedly.  
  
 "He just met Sabo that night, and he's treating him just as brutally as he treats his grandsons," said Franky.  
  
 "Can I look now?" Aika asked.  
  
 After a while, Garp managed to catch up to the trio and gave them all a good thrashing, leaving them with all sorts of bumps and bruises.  
  
 "Well, that's all for tonight," Garp said as he walked away. "Better stay alive, because tomorrow's gonna be even tougher."  
  
 "...Yeah...now we definitely know where Luffy got his will to live," Sanji added.  
  
 "...Can I look now?" Aika asked.  
  
 "NO!!!" the older members shouted before the memory shifted, again, revealing the brothers back in the bandit house, watching as a drunken Garp snored on the floor with the other bandits. It was obvious that Makino and Woop Slap had gone home long before then.  
  
 "Okay, Aika, you can look," Nami said, prompting Aika to uncover her eyes.  
  
 "If we don't get the heck outta here," Ace whispered to his brother, "the old man's probably gonna kill us!"  
  
 "And even if we do survive tomorrow," Sabo began, "he's not gonna stop pounding on us like that until we've all given up on our dream!"  
  
 "But I don't wanna die!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Then we only have one choice," Ace said with a grin. "It's time for us to grow up...are you with me?"  
  
 "Grow up?" Aika asked. "What's that mean?"  
  
 "Not sure," Usopp answered.  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," Zoro answered as the memory shifted, once again, revealing it to be daytime, and Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were once again out in the forest.  
  
 "Oh, I get it now," Usopp said. "They couldn't stand the thought of Garp enforcing his beliefs on them, so they ran away."  
  
 "I don't blame 'em," Franky said. "If I were them, I'd run away from home, too!"  
  
 "...Didn't Star say that's what led Dragon to leave home in the first place?" Nami asked. "From what we know so far, Dragon left before Luffy was born, right?"  
  
 "Seems that way," Robin said. "Though, I can't help thinking that wasn't the only reason why Dragon left."  
  
 As the brothers trekked through the forest, it started to rain, causing them to cry out in surprise before they ran to find shelter underneath a giant tree. Luffy giggled as he sat with his brothers, waiting for the rain stop, until they all huddled together and fell asleep, which caused the Straw Hats to smile warmly at the sight.  
  
 "Awww, how sweet," Chopper cooed.  
  
 "This reminds me of all the times I would sleep in Big Brother and Big Sis Nami's bed," Aika said. "Sometimes, I couldn't sleep in my own bed because I got scared from nightmares."  
  
 "That's right," Nami said. "Luffy would bring you into our room and then get in bed, and he and I would wrap you up in our arms and that always made you feel safe."  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.  
  
 As the rain broke, the brothers yawned as they got out from under their hiding spot and then looked up at the tree.  
  
 "...Say," Sabo began, "this place would make a pretty good hideout, don't you think?"  
  
 "Now that you mention it," Ace started, "this place is pretty outta the way, huh? Plus, it kept us dry from the rain, too."  
  
 "Yeah, a hideout!" Luffy piped out. "Let's do it!"  
  
 And soon, the brothers got to work. They decided to place to search for materials would be the Gray Terminal. There, they found lots of old wood and even an old ship's steering wheel. They even used Luffy's arms as a pulley system to bring up the wood into the tree. Day in and day out, the brothers worked, hammering the wood into the treetop, and after about perhaps a week or so, the result was a large treehouse that the brothers called their own. They even had a pirate flag set up, the insignia being the letters, "A", "S", and "L", signifying the trio's first initials, with a pair of crossbones behind them.  
  
 "Not too shabby," Franky smirked.  
  
 "I'll say," Zoro agreed.  
  
 "It's beautiful!" Aika exclaimed. "I wish I had a treehouse like that back on my island! Well...before it got destroyed, that is."  
  
 "Looks like something that I would build, back when I was a kid," Usopp added.  
  
 "Children and their whimsy," Brook said with a sigh. "How I long for those days of my youth."  
  
 "Don't we all?" Sanji asked while Robin chuckled.  
  
 Soon, Luffy was sitting up in the Crow's Nest of the treehouse, where he gasped in awe at the sights before him.  
  
 "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "You can see the Gray Terminal, the Windmill Village, and even the whole East Blue!"  
  
 "What's the big deal?" asked Sabo. "We've seen 'em all before."  
  
 "Yeah, but it's way different from up here!" Luffy exclaimed, which prompted his brothers to join him, and when they did, they gasped upon seeing the beautiful blue sea before them. Even the Straw Hats marveled at the sight.  
  
 "This is nice...!" Ace whispered as the wind ruffled his hair. "You're right, Luffy!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Told ya so!"  
  
 Before too long, the brothers began to fantasize about being pirates out at sea, fighting an enemy ship (which was in reality a pumpkin that they had found). After a tough "battle", the brothers emerged victorious.  
  
 "Yeah, we won!" cheered Luffy.  
  
 "That'll teach 'em!" Sabo declared.  
  
 "Yeah, way to go!" Aika exclaimed, as if she had been dragged into their fantasy, as well.  
  
 _"Aika, they weren't really fighting somebody,"_  Kumi pointed out.  
 _  
"Let her be, Kumi,"_ Blizzard smiled.  _"After all...it's normal for children to go into their little fantasy worlds."_  
  
 "Despite all the crazy stuff that happened," said Usopp, "you gotta admit, Luffy's childhood was relatively normal."  
  
 "It was, wasn't it?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed!"  
  
 Soon, the three brothers lied down on the floor, sighing happily.  
  
 "Now this is how you live," Ace said.  
  
 "Uh-huh," Sabo nodded. "No kidding."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Man, what an awesome hideout!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled at the brothers who had found their indepence...yet, they also felt a bit apprehensive, too, for they knew that sooner or later, they would be experiencing another tragedy.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Sabo: What are you doing here?!  
  
Outlook III: It's time for you to stop all this nonsense, Sabo! You're coming home, right now!  
  
Luffy: Sabo, don't go!!  
  
Bluejam: I got a job for you guys. Wanna help me?  
  
Zoro: What the hell are they thinking?!  
  
Ace: *holding his pipe* You won't kill us so easily, Bluejam!!  
  
Bluejam: You call that noble kid your brother? He's probably laughing at you little turds, right now!  
  
Luffy: ACE, HELP ME!!!  
  
Ace: LUFFY~!!!  
  
Next time:  **A Brother Is Lost**


	13. Ch. 12- A Brother Is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness how Sabo had been separated from his brothers by his cruel father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "You know," Usopp began, "crazy as it was...Luffy still had a pretty good childhood, didn't he?"  
  
 "Yeah," Nami smiled. "He looks so happy. He found two brothers who accepted him for who he is. No he's not so lonesome, anymore."  
  
 "Not just that," said Zoro, "but they all shared the same dream: to be pirates."  
  
 "...I gotta wonder, though," Aika began, "did Big Brother actually want to have Big Brother Ace and Big Brother Sabo as one crew?"  
  
 "That would explain their pirate flag," Robin answered.  
  
 "Hey, keep watching," Franky spoke up as he pointed at the memory, which showed Luffy sitting under some blankets with Sabo, who held a book in his hands and a lit oil lantern."  
  
 "Okay, Luffy, what does this say?" Sabo asked as he pointed to a word.  
  
 "'M-M...mis...mischie...'," Luffy tried to read the word, but he seemed to stutter a bit.  
  
 "I'll help you," Sabo said as he read the word to him. "'Mischievous'."  
  
 "Mischievous," Luffy repeated. "I did it!"  
  
 "Aww, that's so nice!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother Sabo is teaching Big Brother how to read!"  
  
 "It makes sense," Nami added. "Sabo seemed to have a proper education, unlike Ace and Luffy."  
  
 "Sabo was always so thoughtful of Luffy," Robin added. "He must take his responsibility as an older brother very seriously."  
  
 "Just like with me, right?" Aika asked.  
  
 "That's right, squirt," Franky answered as he gently pet Aika on the head. "Sure, Luffy may goof around with you, but he can be serious when he has to be."  
  
 "What are you two doing?" Ace asked as he pulled up the blankets and entered. "Don't you know how late it is?"  
  
 "Luffy asked me to teach him how to read," Sabo answered.  
  
 "Read?" Ace repeated. "Psh! Please...why should he need to learn how to read? He's gonna be a pirate."  
  
 "You never know, Ace," Sabo replied. "Being a pirate means you might have to be ready for anything."  
  
 "If you say so," Ace shrugged. "Though I doubt it, highly."  
  
 "Boy, are you gonna be proved wrong," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Indubitably," Brook agreed with Blizzard nodding his head.  
  
 The memory shifted and it showed the boys exploring the Gray Terminal again.  
  
 "There's gotta be some extra wood around here, somewhere," said Ace. "We need to repair the roof before the next storm hits. Find anything, yet, Sabo?  
  
 "Nope!" Sabo answered.  
  
 "Sabo!" Luffy called. "Find me a spyglass, okay?!"  
  
 "A spyglass?" Sabo asked. "What for?"  
  
 "Because it's cool!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "That would be his reason for it," Nami said, even though she cracked a smile.  
  
 "Hehehe!" Sabo chuckled. "Sure thing, Luffy, hang on." On that, he went off to find said item. After what seemed like a few minutes, though, he didn't come back.  
  
 "Must be taking a long time to find that spyglass," Franky commented.  
  
 "Well, it is a giant trash heap," Chopper added.  
 _  
"...No,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Something's not right here."_  
  
  _"What do you mean?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "...Hey," Ace spoke up, causing Luffy to look up at him. "Sabo's taking a while to get back, isn't he?"  
  
 "Maybe he's taking a leak," Luffy replied.  
  
 "Nah," Ace shook his head. "Nobody takes this long to take a leak...maybe we should go and find him."  
  
 Luffy nodded his head with a look of seriousness before he and Ace grabbed their pipes and walked off. However, for some reason, they didn't call out for him, and at first, the Straw Hats seemed a bit confused, but then they remembered that the trio was infamous in the Gray Terminal and around Edge Town. If anyone heard them, they'd probably be ambushed.  
  
 As Ace and Luffy rounded a corner, they suddenly heard a voice.  
  
 "What are you doing here?!"  
  
 Ace, Luffy, and the Straw Hats all gasped upon hearing Sabo's voice.  
  
 "Heh. I never thought that the son of a noble would be hiding out around here...much less be one of those three troublemakers, eh, Sabo?"  
  
 "H...how do you know that, Bluejam?!"  
  
 "Bluejam?!" Ace questioned before he broke into a sprint. "Come on, Luffy!!"  
  
 "I'm coming!" Luffy answered as he ran after him.  
  
 "Bluejam?" Brook repeated.  
  
 "The pirate that that Porchemy bastard was working for," Nami answered, and soon after, they hear the sounds of a scuffle.  
  
 "Now don't hurt him, boys," said Bluejam from somewhere up ahead. Soon, Ace and Luffy had reached Sabo's location and found their brother, completely surrounded by a group of pirates, one of which had a rather disheveled appearance. His hair was unkempt, his clothes were a bit tattered...even his teeth didn't align right.  
  
 "So that's Bluejam," Sanji muttered. "Ugly son of a bitch."  
  
 "No kidding," Zoro concurred. "Look at his teeth."  
  
 "Eww~!" Aika grimaced.  
  
 "Luffy, quick!" Ace called as he grabbed a barrel. "We'll throw this barrel at 'em, and while they're distracted, we'll rush 'em, got it?"  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy nodded.  
  
 "Okay," Ace said as he and Luffy placed the barrel on top of a mound of trash. "Now!" They pushed the barrel, causing it to roll toward the Bluejam Pirates, who gasped as they saw it rolling towards them, and once they had lowered their guard, Ace and Luffy came leaping out, taking out one of the pirates as they did before they joined Sabo's side.  
  
 "What is this, Sabo?" asked Ace, jokingly with a cocky grin. "You started a party and didn't invite us?"  
  
 "Sorry," Sabo replied, the same grin on his face.  
  
 "It doesn't matter," Ace said. "The important thing is you're okay, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, I'm fine," Sabo answered, although he seemed a bit winded.  
  
 "Come on, we can take 'em," Ace said. "With the three of us working together, there's nothing we can't do!"  
  
 "That's right!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, go get 'em, Big Brothers!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "You damn brats!!" the pirates cursed as they charged at the brothers.  
  
 "The quickest way to end this," Ace began, "is to take out Bluejam!"  
  
 "Yeah!!" Luffy agreed before they brothers charged forward while the pirates moved to intercept them. Of course, the brothers easily dispatched them with their superior skill. Even Luffy was holding his own surprisingly well, using his pipe to block and deflect strikes before he went in for the attack, himself.  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Look at Big Brother go!"  
  
 "Even though he hasn't completely mastered his Devil Fruit powers," Blizzard began, "all that training Luffy has been doing with his brothers is paying off."  
  
 "They've all improved," Zoro pointed out.  
  
 "That takes care of them!" Sabo exclaimed as the last pirate fell. "Now for Bluejam!"  
  
 "Let's go!!" Ace shouted as the brothers charged...but Bluejam smirked before he pulled out a pistol from his coat and fired it just six inches in front of Ace, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
 "Crap!!" the older D. Brother cursed as he, Sabo, and Luffy ducked for cover.  
 _  
"Wait, why is Luffy hiding?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "Yeah! He's made of rubber!" Chopper added. "Bullets shouldn't hurt him!"  
  
 "I don't think he knows that yet," Sanji replied. "Come to think of it, I don't think Luffy's ever been shot at before."  
  
 "Hey, I think you're right," Usopp answered. "How did Luffy learn that he was bulletproof, anyway?"  
  
 "Look!" Brook exclaimed as he pointed to the memory.  
  
 "All right, you three snot-nosed runts," said Bluejam. "Just stay right where you are."  
  
 "You think we're afraid of you and your damn gun?!" Ace questioned, although he was only looking around the corner from his hiding place. However, if he had been paying attention, he would have seen two other pirates sneak up on Sabo from behind. Before the blonde-haired boy could put two-and-two together, he was grabbed and taken away.  
  
 "AAH!!" Sabo cried. "H-HEY!! LET GO!!!"  
  
 "Sabo!!" Ace cried, only for him to get grabbed, as well, and not long after, Luffy was pinned to the ground.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" yelled Aika, worriedly.  
  
 "This can't be good!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "Put me down, you bastards!!" Sabo barked, only to stop struggling when he saw several soldiers approach, all of them wearing uniforms and gas masks while armed with rifles.  
  
 "Who are those guys?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "I don't think I wanna know," Usopp answered.  
  
 "Uh-oh," Nami muttered. "Don't look now, but look who's with them."  
  
 The Straw Hats looked and then gaped as they saw that it was Sabo's father.  
  
 "Well," he started, "it looks like we got here just in time."  
  
 "Father...!" Sabo whispered in dismay.  
  
 "He doesn't have a single scratch on him, Master," Bluejam said to Sabo's father. "Just like we agreed."  
  
 "I get it now," Robin said. "Bluejam is working for Sabo's father."  
  
 "Of course," Blizzard muttered. "Give these kind of pirates a reason to line their pockets, and they'll even roll over for you."  
  
 "W-what are you doing here?!" Sabo questioned.  
  
 "It's time for you to stop all this nonsense, Sabo!" his father shouted. "You're coming home, right now!"  
  
 "I'm not going back to that hellhole!!" Sabo shouted. "You can't make me!!!"  
  
 "Yeah, you tell him, Sabo!" Luffy cheered.  
  
 "You're not going anywhere!" Ace added, which caused Sabo's father to glower at the two with disdain.  
  
 "...Ah, I see, now," he said, glancing back and forth between the two. "It's all the fault of these boys. They've led my son down a path of evil."  
  
 "What?!" Ace questioned.  
  
 "That's not true!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "That sounds like something Garp would say," Sanji said.  
  
 "No," Nami said. "That sounds like a World Noble would say."  
  
 "Give Sabo back to us!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "Give him back?" Sabo's father repeated. "Foolish brat. Sabo is my son! It is the responsibility of every child to live accordingly to the wishes of their parents who gave them life in the first place!" He then pointed an accusing finger at Luffy. "You have a lot of nerve, manipulating my son into running away from home! What would I expect from some common rat children?!"  
  
 "Common rat?!!" Ace questioned.  
  
 "...What a horrible man," Brook said with disdain.  
  
 "How could he think that?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Because it's just like Sabo said," said Sanji. "His father treats him like property, not like a real son."  
  
 Kumi only remained silent, although she had this look of unease on her face.  
  
 "What's wrong, Kumi?" Aika asked.  
  
  _"Uh...nothing,"_  Kumi answered.  
  
 "Perhaps you brats are merely after my fortune," Sabo's father surmised.  
  
 "That's a load of bullsh-" Ace started, only to get his face slammed into the ground and his blood to spurt out, some of it landing on Sabo's father's cheek.  
  
 "AAH!!" he cried as he pulled out a handkerchief. "Watch how you handle these children, pirate!!" He then wiped the blood off. "You got that inferior filth's blood on me!!"  
  
 Zoro growled, wanting to slice the man in half, but he forced himself to keep calm. After all, this was a memory, and they were only here to watch, no matter how much they hated it.  
  
 "I wasn't manipulated!!" Sabo shouted. "I left of my own free will-"  
  
 "Silence!!" Sabo's father ordered before he gestured to the soldiers, who went to take the blonde-haired boy while the nobleman turned to Bluejam and his crew. "Now then...I trust you pirates will handle those other boys?"  
  
 "Hehehe..." Bluejam chuckled. "Of course, Master. We already received our payment. We'll deal with these boys so they never come anywhere near your son again."  
  
 "W...wait, what?!" Aika stammered.  
  
 "Did he really just order them to kill Ace and Luffy?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "...What kind of man is he?" Chopper asked, worriedly.  
  
 "...He's a monster, that's what he is," Sanji answered.  
  
 "As I said," Brook began, "he is truly horrid."  
  
 "I can't believe that guy and Sabo are father and son," Usopp commented in disbelief.  
  
 "W-wait, Bluejam!!" Sabo shouted before he turned to look at his father. "I...I understand now...Father."  
  
 "Oh?" Sabo's father asked, although he had this grin on his face...that grin that a person would wear when they had acheived checkmate. "And what is it that you understand?"  
  
 Sabo bit his lip and looked as if he was on the verge of tears, while the Straw Hats looked at him sadly, knowing the expression of defeat on his face.  
  
 "No, Sabo!!" Ace shouted. "Don't do it!!!"  
  
 "I...I'll do whatever you want," Sabo answered. "I'll live my life the way you want me to live it and not complain...but only if you promise not to hurt these two. That's all I ask.  Those two...are my irreplacable brothers."  
  
 "Sabo...!" Ace gasped.  
  
 "Big Brother Sabo...!" Aika whispered with tears in her eyes while the rest of the Straw Hats lowered their heads, knowing that Sabo had to have been feeling a lot of things: pain, sadness, and regret. Even Robin couldn't hold back her tears, knowing the feeling of sacrifice, all too well.  
  
 "In that case," Sabo's father began, "you're coming home, now! No more of this 'playing pirate' garbage!!"  
  
 Sabo just silently began to follow his father, as did the soldiers, while Ace and Luffy watched.  
  
 "Sabo, no!!" Ace called out. "Come back!!!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" shouted one of Bluejam's men as he slammed Ace into the ground again, but the ten-year-old remained defiant.  
  
 "Don't go with them, Sabo!!" cried Ace. "Just run away!! Luffy and I will be fine!!! We were gonna go to our freedom together, remember?!?!!"  
  
 "Sabo, don't go!!" Luffy begged, tearfully.  
  
"Are you really gonna let it end this way?!" Ace questioned, trying to hide his sadness with anger. "Sabo!! SABO~!!!"  
  
 Sabo kept walking...but the Straw Hats could see the tears of regret in his eyes. Soon...the memory faded, once again.  
  
 "...Big Brother Sabo...!!" Aika whimpered as her tears fell. "How could that happen?! Why did his daddy take him away?!"  
  
 "...Some people...think they're entitled," Robin answered. "They think they own everything...even their own children."  
  
 "Besides, Sabo had no choice," Zoro said. "If he went against his father's wishes, Ace and Luffy would be killed...he really is their brother, in this regard. He was willing to give up anything, even his happiness, for their sake."  
  
  _"But it's so unfair!"_  Kumi spoke up.  
  
  _"You think that matters to people like the nobles, Kumi?"_  Blizzard asked.  _"You've seen it yourself! People like them don't care about people that they think are beneath them!"_  
  
 Kumi bit her lip as images of a certain string-man appeared in her mind.  
  
 "Thank goodness, though," Robin began, "that Sabo didn't grow up to be like his father. Dragon was right in making him his second-in-command."  
  
 "But all this has got me wondering," Franky began, "what the hell happened after he left?"  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," Sanji answered as a new memory appeared. Ace and Luffy were sitting on the ground, tied in a shack that looked like the one Porchemy used to torture the latter in. Around them were Bluejam's crew, while Bluejam sat in front of them.  
  
 "Untie us, you jerks!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "Why did you bring us here, Bluejam?!" Ace questioned.  
  
 "...Those nobles," Bluejam spoke as he leaned back in a chair. "They sure got it made, don't they?" He then looked to the brothers and smirked. "Don't you think so, too?"  
  
 Ace and Luffy only sneered at him.  
  
 "They look down on the likes of us," Bluejam continued, "think that we're nothing but trash while they live their happy, carefree lives in the High Town. Don't you think that that boy is better off living as a noble?"  
  
 "What the hell are you gabbing about?!" Ace questioned.  
  
 "Yeah! Pirates are way better than nobles!" Luffy added. "Sabo says so!"  
  
 "Heh," Bluejam smirked. "I feel sorry for you two. Untie them."  
  
 The pirates proceeded to untie the boys, who stood up while clutching their pipes.  
  
 "A boy who lived in High Town came all the way down here to Trash Mountain to cause a ruckus," Bluejam said. "Now why he do something like that?" He then looked at Ace and Luffy. "I bet deep down, he probably hated you guys, too."  
  
 "Stop talking about Sabo like you know him!!" Ace shouted.  
  
 "Yeah! He's our brother!" Luffy added.  
  
 "Yeah! Don't talk about him like that!!" Aika yelled.  
  
 "Hahahaha!" Bluejam laughed. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble...but you're never gonna see your 'brother' again. If you two are planning to go and get him back, I'll have to kill you both. If you really care about him, just let him be."  
 _  
"...This guys makes me sick,"_  Blizzard hissed.  
  
 "You know, it just hit me," Usopp said. "Bluejam was talking about the nobles with...envy. Like he wanted to be one."  
  
 "I could see it, too," Aika said. "Whenever he spoke about the nobles, he'd have this look on his face."  
  
 "But why would a pirate like him wanna be a noble?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "I think it's because Bluejam's not like most pirates," Nami answered. "He spends most of his time on land...almost like a bandit."  
  
 "But Sabo hated the High Town!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "Forget about him," Bluejam told him. "Trust me, he's better off. You'll understand when you're a grownup." A beat passed. "Actually, there's still a matter to be settled between us...that incident with Porchemy...but I don't really care that moron anymore. What I'm saying is I like strong people like you, regardless of how old they are. I'm pretty short on men, right now...and I got a job for you guys. Wanna help me?"  
  
 "...What kind of job?" Ace asked, suspiciously.  
  
 "Here," Bluejam put down a map, dotted with X marks. "This is map of the Gray Terminal and Trash Mountain. I just need you to deliver some goods for me. Just take them to all the spots marked with an X, got it?"  
  
 "...I don't think I like the sound of this," said Nami.  
  
 "Neither do I," Aika added.  
  
 "...How much are you willing to pay us?" asked Ace, causing Bluejam to smirk before the memory faded again.  
  
 "Is Ace really gonna trust someone like him?" asked Usopp. "Look at him! He's got 'shady' written all over him!!"  
  
 "Why would Ace want to work for someone like him, anyway?" Chopper asked. "Or for that matter, why hire Ace and Luffy at all? Why not somebody else?"  
  
 "It doesn't make sense, really," Robin answered, but before they could talk about it more, the memory shifted, and the Straw Hats saw Ace and Luffy with the pirates, carrying crates with red flags on them.  
  
 "Ace," Luffy said while holding crate in his arms and another crate on his head. "I don't like it when Sabo's not around."  
  
 "I don't like it, either," Ace replied, "but we gotta be patient. I miss him, too, but...honestly, I don't know which of these will make him happier."  
  
 Luffy only pouted at this.  
  
 "Those poor boys," Nami said. "They seem so lost without Sabo."  
  
 "What'd you expect?" Sanji asked. "They were a trio...seeing them apart like this is hard for anyone who's known them for so long."  
  
 "Look," Ace said. "Let's just see how things work out, okay, Lu? Sabo's strong, you know! If he really hates it up there in High Town, he'll come back to us on his own...I'm sure of it!"  
  
 Hearing that seemed to cheer Luffy up...but not by much.  
 _  
"Fire Fist does have a good point,"_  said Blizzard.  _"Although...I still can't help thinking something might be wrong. I keep having that feeling in my gut."_  
  
 The memory changed, once more, revealing Ace and Luffy in the treehouse. All that could be heard was the sound of the broken clock ticking while the brothers' sake cups hung underneath it. Meanwhile, Luffy and Ace were liying on their futons, both looking rather dirty from the day's work.  
  
 "...I wonder if Sabo's okay," Luffy spoke, wide awake.  
  
 "Shut up and go to sleep, already," Ace said, harshly. "We said we'd forget about Sabo for now...he's probably better off, anyways. Anyway, we got more work to do tomorrow, so get some sleep."  
  
 "...Ace is in denial," Zoro said.  
  
 "What makes you say that?" asked Aika.  
  
 "It's clear he misses Sabo, too," Zoro answered. "He just didn't know what to do about him because Bluejam's words confused him."  
  
 _"...There's one thing I don't understand,"_  Kumi said.  _"Luffy told us that Sabo died a long time ago...but then he showed up at Dressrosa. Why would Luffy think Sabo died after what happened the other day?"_  
  
 Before Chopper or Blizzard could answer, the memory shifted again, revealing Ace and Luffy in the Gray Terminal, once again, but they seemed to be standing at a shoreline, where a pirate ship waited. It looked rather rundown and moss-ridden, though.  
  
 "Is that Bluejam's ship?" Franky asked. "She looks pretty rundown, huh?"  
  
 "Judging by the growth of moss and the slight woodrot," Nami said, "I'd say they've been docked here for about 2 years or so."  
  
 "So I was right," Robin said. "Bluejam left the sea, a long time."  
 _  
"Hmph!"_ Blizzard scoffed.  _"He calls himself a pirate, but he doesn't even try to go back to sea again? What a sellout."_  
  
 "What do you mean 'Burn down Gray Terminal'?!" Ace suddenly yelled, causing the Straw Hats to turn and see him and Luffy confronting Bluejam. "Why the hell would you do something so heinous?!!"  
  
 "Shut up, you idiot," Bluejam said. "The people of the Trash Mountain will hear you."  
  
 "I knew he was a bad guy!!" Luffy shouted. "Ace, quick! We gotta tell everybody!!!"  
  
 "I told you to keep it down," Bluejam said before he looked to two of his men. "Hold them down."  
  
 Soon, two pirates grabbed the struggling brothers.  
  
 "Look, this wasn't my idea," Bluejam said. "The oil and explosives you planted around the other day are gonna be used to make a fire that will kill everyone in Trash Mountain. "  
  
 "They're gonna what?!" Aika questioned.  
  
 "What the hell are they thinking?!" Zoro asked.  
  
 "What kind of depraved person would do something like that?!!" Usopp shouted.  
  
 "I guess you two are just children, after all," Bluejam said, "to get so upset like this." He then approached the two boys. "But now that you know about our plan, I can't let you get away."  
  
 Ace glared up at Bluejam while Luffy made a nervous noise.  
  
 "There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you before I start the fire," said Bluejam. "Isn't there a stash of treasure you kids are hoarding?"  
  
 Ace and Luffy both gasped at this.  
  
 "H-h-h-how did you know that?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Luffy!" Ace shouted.  
  
 "Oops...!" Luffy squeaked.  
  
 "That answers that question," Bluejam smirked. "So...where is it?"  
  
 The brothers didn't answer, glaring up at him in defiance.  
  
 "Hmph!" Bluejam scoffed. "Fine then. Be that way. Men! Take them to the shack and tie them up! They can burn with the rest of the trash."  
  
 "Oh, no...!" Aika whispered.  
  
 "That creep!" Franky growled. "Who the hell does he think he is?!"  
  
 "He's mad, that's what he is," Robin answered. "Someone who would burn innocent people alive is nothing but scum."  
  
 "You took the words right outta my mouth," Nami added.  
  
 The memory shifted once again...but all the Straw Hats could see were huge, red flames, hungrily burning up anything they could touch...and Ace and Luffy were tied up to the support beam of Bluejam's shack, the latter crying in fear.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried in horror. "They're trapped!!"  
  
 "And there's fire everywhere!!" Chopper added. "How are they gonna get outta that?!!"  
  
 Ace grunted as he cut through the ropes with a glass shard.  
  
 "Okay, we're free!" he exclaimed.  
  
 "AAH!!" Luffy cried as he began to pound his fists on the ground. "ACE, IT'S SO HOT!!! WE CAN'T GET OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
 "Shit!" Ace cursed. "I never meant to get caught up in this mess!!"  
  
 "WAAAAAAH~!!!" Luffy whined. "IT'S TOO HOT!!!"  
  
 "STOP COMPLAINING OR I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!!!" Ace barked.  
  
 "Uh...I-I mean...it's not hot!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "That's not nice!" Aika shouted. "They could die in there! Why would Big Brother Ace say that?!"  
  
 "Ace doesn't intend to actually leave Luffy behind," Zoro said. "He's saying it can get a move on. If Luffy spends all that time whining, how are they gonna get outta there?"  
  
 "As harsh as that sounds, he's right," Franky added.  
  
 "...He still could've put it another way," Aika muttered.  
 _  
"It doesn't matter, Aika,"_  Blizzard said.  _"It's in the past, now."_  
  
 "Come on, Luffy!" Ace called. "We're getting outta here!"  
  
 Luffy looked at his older brother, worriedly.  
  
 "...It'll be okay," Ace reassured. "I promise, I'll keep you safe!"  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide...because for once, these words did not come out as blunt or harsh. They actually showed genuine care.  
  
 "O-okay!" Luffy nodded, and with that, the brothers rushed out of the burning shack, trying to shield themselves from the flames. All around them, there was fire and smoke, and the sky was red. It was almost as if the Straw Hats were seeing Hell, itself. Robin had Aika hide her face in her chest to keep her from getting traumatized any further.  
  
 Eventually, Ace and Sabo had to stop, and they both panted heavily as smoke and hot air filled their lungs.  
  
 "I hope the people from the Trash Mountain are okay!" Luffy spoke up.  
  
 "We should be worrying about ourselves, right now!" Ace replied.  
  
 "Even as his own life is in danger," Brook began, "Mister Luffy still continues to worry about others."  
  
 "He's always been that way," Nami said.  
  
 "Dammit..." Ace said before he began to cough. "Where the hell are we, anyways?! There's so much fire and smoke, I can't tell which way we can go to get outta here!"  
  
 Soon he and Luffy began coughing again.  
  
 "This isn't good," said Chopper. "They're starting to suffer from smoke asphyxiation. If they stay there much longer..."  
  
 "WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM US, YOU BRATS?!!"  
  
 The brothers turned to see Bluejam and his crew...but for some reason, they looked crazed...almost demonic with sadistic expressions on their faces.  
  
 "Bluejam?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "You're the one that started this damn fire!" Ace shouted. "Why the hell are YOU still here?!"  
 _  
"That is strange,"_  Blizzard spoke up.  _"How come he's still there, anyway?"  
_  
 "Shut up, you brat!!" Bluejam barked. "There's no hope for us, now...this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Human beings sure are strange creatures. When we're thrown into the deepest pits of misfortune...we start to laugh."  
  
 "...That look in their eyes," Sanji began, "I've seen it before. They've gone off the deep end."  
  
 "What does that mean?" Aika asked.  
  
 "They've gone mad, that's what," Robin answered.  
  
 "...Luffy, let's get outta here!" Ace called, sensing Bluejam's unhinged behavior, but before he and Luffy could get too far, two other pirates intercepted them.  
  
 "Come on, now," said Bluejam. "Since we did this job together, we might as well die together, too!"  
  
 "...Yep," Usopp said. "He's gone cuckoo."  
  
 "No way are we dying here with you!!" Ace shouted.  
  
 "You're far too cold, Ace," Bluejam said. "You know...you still haven't told me where your treasure is hidden. We'll take it before it's lost in the fire! Now come on! Tell me where it is!!"  
  
 "You guys are all about to die," Ace began, "and all you can think about is treasure?!"  
  
 "Sheesh," Usopp muttered. "And I thought Nami was greedy."  
  
 "Excuse me?" Nami glared.  
  
 "Uh...it's a compliment, of course!" Usopp replied, chuckling nervously.  
  
 "Well?" Bluejam asked. "Are you gonna tell me or not? If you aren't going to salvage it, I may as well."  
  
 Ace paused, and the Straw Hats stared, anticipating his answer.  
  
 "You're full of it!!" Luffy shouted. "Ace and Sabo worked hard to get all that treasure!!!"  
  
 "Shut up, Luffy!!" Ace barked, causing the boy to look at him in surprise before he looked to Bluejam.  "...Fine...you win. I'll tell you where our treasure is."  
  
 "Huh?!" Luffy muttered. "B-but Ace! You and Sabo worked so hard to-"  
  
 "Sabo would understand!!" Ace retorted. "Right now...our lives are more important than treasure...do you understand, Luffy?"  
  
 Luffy's eye went wide in realization before he nodded his head.  
  
 "Yeah...I get it," he said.  
  
 "Good," Ace replied before he looked to Bluejam. "The treasure is hidden in a tree at the other side of the Gray Terminal. There's at least 50,000 Berries in there. Take it! It's all yours!"  
  
 "Yeah! We can always get more treasure, anyway!" Luffy added. "Uh...w-we can, right, Ace?"  
  
 Ace smiled and nodded his head. "Of course we can."  
  
 "Good boys," Bluejam praised, mockingly. "When it comes down to it, children really do know their place...but just in case..."  
  
 Suddenly, two of his men grabbed the boys, to theirs and the Straw Hats' shock.  
  
 "H-hey! What is this?!" Ace questioned. "What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!! I told you where we hid the treasure!! Let us go!!!"  
  
 "There's every chance that you're lying," said Bluejam. "You boys are coming with us."  
  
 "Of course they wouldn't make it that easy!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "This can't be good! They're gonna skin 'em alive!" Kumi cried.  
  
 "What a load of crap!!" Ace yelled. "You're gonna get us all killed!! Just go get it by yourself, you son of a bitch!!"  
  
 "DON'T PUSH ME, BRAT!!!" Bluejam shouted as he pulled his gun out at Ace, who gasped. "...I swore to myself that I'd use your treasure to make a comeback and exact revenge on those damned nobles!! They think that they're better than everyone...even that damned 'brother' of yours!! To them, we're nothing but trash!!"  
  
 "...Oh, boy," Zoro said. "I know what happened: Bluejam got screwed by the nobles. They made him some false promise and now they don't need him anymore, so they're getting rid of him along with the rest of the trash."  
  
 "I almost feel bad for him, now," Aika said. "...Almost."  
  
 "Sabo's not like them!!" Luffy denied.  
  
 "Face the facts, you dumb-ass!!" Bluejam barked. "That boy is one of them!! He was only hanging out with you two because it made him feel superior!! His parents are rich beyond imagining, and he was only with you two out of some cheap thrill!! You call that noble kid your brother?! He's probably laughign at you little turds, right now!!!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Ace barked. "Don't talk about our brother that way!!!"  
  
 "Yeah!!" Luffy shouted. "Sabo just wants to be free!!" On that, he bit the arm of the pirate who was holding him, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped the boy.  
  
 "Why you little-!!" the pirate growled as Luffy drew his pipe, but then, SLASH!! The pirate cut through the pipe with his saber, causing it to break in half...and Luffy felt his confidence dwindle.  
  
 "Luffy! Run for it!!" Ace cried, but the boy was frozen with fear as the pirate raised his sword.  
  
 "A-ACE!! HELP ME!!!" Luffy cried...only for the sword's blade to hit him right in the face, and blood soon sprayed from the wound while Luffy screamed in pain.  
  
 "LUFFY~!!!" Ace screamed.  
  
 "OH, NO!!!" Chopper shrieked.  
  
 "He's gonna get skewered!!!" Usopp yelled.  
  
 "I can't look!" Nami said as she covered her eyes.  
  
 "I'll kill you, you damn brat!" the pirate cursed as he held the tip of his sword over Luffy's heart, preparing to stab him right through...but as he did, Ace seethed with fury, his eyes seeming to flash red and his teeth gritted before he took in a deep breath.  
  
 "LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALOOOOOOOONE!!!!" he roared...and soon after, a powerful shockwave burst forth from his very being. Soon after...the pirates collapsed, even the one that was holding Ace, while Bluejam and the Straw Hats gaped in awe.  
  
 "Th...that was...that was...!!" Franky stammered.  
  
 "Conqueror's Haki!!" Brook finished.  
  
 "...Even at 10 years old...!" Sanji whispered. "The kid's a freaking beast!"  
  
 "So cool...!" Aika said.  
  
 "...He's Gold Roger's son, all right," Blizzard added.  
  
 Bluejam growled before he stamped his foot against Ace's chest, causing him to cough up blood.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!!" he questioned while Ace struggled to push him off.  
  
 "Ace!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 Bluejam took off the safety from his pistol before aiming it right at Ace's face, who glared at him in defiance.  
  
 "Big Brother Ace!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU BALD-HEADED SON OF A BITCH!!! LET GO OF ACE!!!"  
  
 Out of nowhere, Bluejam raised his sword, blocking an axe that was being wielded by none other than Dadan.  
  
 "Miss Dadan!!" Aika beamed.  
  
 "Thank goodness!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "D-Dadan?" Luffy asked in surprise as he noticed her, as well as the rest of the Dadan Family. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
 "Luffy!" Dogra said as he gently picked the boy up. "Man, you look terrible! Wait...where's Sabo?"  
  
 "Sabo's not here," Luffy answered, "but he's okay!"  
  
 "...Wow," Chopper whispered. "Do you see that? Just a few months ago, they couldn't stand Luffy."  
  
 "And now, they're treating him and Ace like they were always one of them," Nami smiled. "It just goes to show you just how much stronger their bond has grown. If I didn't know better, I'd say Dadan developed a real maternal instinct with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy around."  
  
 "Indeed," Robin concurred.  
  
 "You're that boss monkey from Mt. Colbo!" Bluejam realized.  
  
 "That's right," Dadan answered. "I'm Dadan, the bandit, and for some blasted reason, I was forced to raise these two little monsters! And now that we've saved 'em..." She turned and bolted. "LET'S SCRAM, BOYS!!!"  
  
 "YES, BOSS!!!" the bandits shouted, one of them carrying Luffy over his shoulder while the Straw Hats sweatdropped.  
  
 "...Really?" Nami asked, dryly.  
  
 "Ace! Let's go!" Magra called...but Ace only glared up at Bluejam, holding his pipe.  
  
 "...No," Ace hissed. "No matter what...I'll never run!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, Dadan stopped in her tracks.  
  
 "Ace, are you insane?!" Dogra asked. "We all know how dangerous Bluejam is!! You're just a ten-year-old kid!! You've got no chance against a pirate like him, don't you get it?!"  
  
 "I-I wanna fight, too!" Luffy cried as he struggled to get out of the grip who was carrying him.  
  
 "Oh, no, not you, too!" the bandit shouted.  
 _  
"Never fails,"_ Blizzard said as he remembered when Luffy was bitten by Hody back on Fishman Island.  _"Even when he's injured, Luffy refuses to run away from a fight!"_  
  
 "Take Luffy and go on without us!!" Dadan called to her bandits.  
  
 "What?!" one of them asked. "But...but boss!"  
  
 "Just leave it to me," Dadan answered. "Ill see to it that Ace comes back with me!"  
  
 A pause....but then the Dadan Family nodded before they took Luffy and literally ran for the hills.  
  
 "Hurry up!!" Dogra shouted. "Move your asses!!"  
  
 "Boss!!" Magra called back. "Please make it back alive!! You, too, Ace!!!"  
  
 "No! Wait!" Luffy cried as Ace and Dadan got farther and farther way...until they disappeared beyond the flames. By the time bandits had reached the forest, they watched as the fire grew bigger and bigger. The bandits waited all night for Dadan and Ace to emerge...but they did not.  
  
 All they and Luffy could only do was cry as the fire continued to rage on...and the Straw Hats gaped in horror at the holocaust of the Gray Terminal.  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Dogra: SABO WAS SHOT DOWN AT SEA BY A WORLD NOBLE!!  
  
Ace: WHERE ARE THEY?!! LET ME OUTTA HERE SO I CAN KILL 'EM!!!  
  
Dadan: You're just one kid!! WHAT CAN YOU DO?!!  
  
Luffy: Ace...I'm begging you, please don't die...!!  
  
Aika: *gasps silently*  
  
Ace: Listen up, Luffy! I promise you, I'm never gonna die! Like I could leave my weakling of a little brother alone!  
  
Next time:  **The Promise**


	14. Ch. 13- The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats find out how Sabo had "perished" and learn the true nature of Ace's promise to Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The Straw Hats all stood in the void, gaping at what they had just witnessed. The fire, Luffy getting sliced in the head, Ace's Conqueror's Haki, Dadan and the rest of the bandits coming to the rescue...and the Gray Terminal continuing to burn away.  
  
 "...Okay," Sanji said. "No kid should EVER have gone through something so horrific."  
  
 "You're telling me," Franky added.  
  
 "That was...that was just..." Brook started. "I can't even describe it!"  
  
 "...Big Brother Ace...and Miss Dadan...!" Aika whispered. "Were they...?"  
  
 "We know that Ace must have survived," Nami answered, "but as for Dadan...we don't know."  
  
 "Poor Luffy," Chopper said, sadly. "He was taken away while all that happened."  
  
 "All he could do was call out for Ace and Dadan," Usopp said. "He must've felt so helpless."  
_  
"...How did Luffy ever keep himself sane through all that?"_  Kumi asked.  _"If it were me..."  
  
 "We know, Kumi," _ Blizzard said. _"I often wonder that, myself."  
_  
 Zoro, meanwhile, remained silent...and yet, even he was unnerved by all of this. He had never once thought his captain had gone through such trauma. To him, Luffy was always just this idiotic goofball that always had a smile on his face...but now, he realized that smile just hid a deeply traumatized little boy.  
  
 "Guys," Robin spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "The memory is changing."  
  
 Everyone looked up and saw Luffy, lying in a futon, the right side of his face and his torso in bandages while Dogra, Magra, and the other bandits tended to him. The boy was lying down, shuddering from the pain of his injuries...but the Straw Hats could also see the look of helplessness on his face.  
  
 "Now, now, Luffy," Magra said. "You need to rest. Your wounds were really deep, you know."  
  
 "I don't care," Luffy replied. "I gotta find Ace and Dadan...!"  
_  
"...Even now, he still isn't thinking about himself,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Even back when he was a kid, he's still so admirable."_  
  
 "Luffy, we're worried, too," Dadan began, "but we can't go back to the Gray Terminal! The soldiers are still going around, cleaning up after the fire...and by that, I mean sweeping up the garbage and shooting any survivors they find. If you go out there, now, you'll be killed!"  
  
 "What?!" Nami questioned. "Killing survivors?!"  
  
 "Sounds like the military is just as corrupt as the nobles," Sanji sneered.  
  
 "But why would they ever do something like that?!" Aika asked. "It's so cruel!"  
  
 "...You know...when I think about it," Nami said. "Once, I saw a Celestial Dragons ship sail by my home island, headed for Dawn Island. I didn't think much of it, though."  
  
 "Of course," Zoro said. "Now it makes sense."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "The nobles of the Goa Kingdom heard about the Celestial Dragons coming to visit the kingdom," Zoro began, "so they wanted their little city to look as clean as possible for them...that meant getting rid of any kind of trash...including the people of the Trash Mountain."  
  
 "...My god..." Usopp whispered. "Do the World Nobles have that big an influence?!"  
  
 "Apparently, they do," Sanji answered.  
  
 "But...but...!" Luffy stammered. "I wanna see Ace! Sabo's gotta be worried about him!!" On that, he began to cry.  
  
 "...Big Brother...!" Aika whimpered.  
  
 "Oh, Luffy," Nami sniffled. "I wish I could hug him."  
  
 "I know, Nami," Robin said as she put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "but remember..."  
  
 "I know," Nami replied. "It's just a memory...there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
 Robin then reached up and wiped the navigator's tears away.  
  
 "Thank you, Robin," Nami said.  
  
 "Of course," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Hey, guys, look!" Chopper called as the memory shifted once again, where they found Luffy, sitting in the corner, sulking. It must have been some time since the fire at the Gray Terminal, because it looked like most of his injuries had healed by now. The bandits appeared to be just as depressed as he was, for they were lying around, moping as well.  
  
 "...That's it!!" Luffy exclaimed as he got up. "It's been days, now! I'm looking for Ace and Dadan myself!"  
  
 "Now, hold on, Luffy," said one of the bandits. "Look, I know it's really hard for you to wait, right now, but...I think it's time for us to face the facts: there's a good chance that Ace and the boss might be-"  
  
 "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT THEY'RE DEAD!!!" Luffy shouted, taking the bandits and the Straw Hats back by his outburst. "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!!! THEY JUST CAN'T BE, OKAY?!!"  
  
 "...Luffy..." Usopp whispered, worriedly.  
  
 "It makes sense," Franky said. "Sabo's already been taken away, so he doesn't wanna lose another brother."  
  
 "Easy there, Luffy!" Magra exclaimed. "Let's not jump to conclusions! There's still a chance that they survived! We already sent Dogra to Trash Mountain to find them! Just leave it to him!"  
  
 Luffy only glared up at him...although it looked liked he was trying very hard to hold back tears.  
  
 "Believe me, Luffy, we're worried, too," Magra said, "but we just have to be patient. Understand?"  
  
 "...Okay," Luffy muttered as he looked down to the floor.  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said. "I can't imagine how worried he must be."  
_  
"If it were you, you'd probably do the same thing, wouldn't you, Aika?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "...Well...yeah," Aika said. "If Big Brother were lost, I'd wanna go out and look for him, too."  
  
 "Hey, everyone!" a bandit suddenly came rushing in, excitedly. "Ace and the boss! They're back!!"  
  
 Luffy and the rest of the bandits gasped before they all hurried outside. The rubber boy did trip on the floor as he ran, but he managed to get to his feet before he joined the rest of the Dadan Family. However, once they got outside, they soon saw the state that Ace and Dadan were in: Ace's clothes were in shreds and he had several burns on him...but Dadan, whom Ace was carrying piggyback style, looked like she had burned even worse, and she was covered in bandages.  
  
 "Jeez!" Sanji exclaimed. "Those two sure were put through the wringer, huh?!"  
  
 "They must have been trying to fight their way out of the fire," Brook added.  
  
 "I'm just glad they made it outta there," Chopper spoke up.  
  
 Soon, the Dadan Family began to help Ace and their leader inside, tending to their injuries. As Ace began to change out of his ruined shirt, Luffy suddenly grabbed him in a hug from behind, taking him by surprise.  
  
 "ACE~!!" he sobbed. " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!"  
  
 "What are you doing, Luffy?!" Ace questioned. "Did...did you think I was dead or something?"  
  
 "...Well...maybe, but-" Luffy whimpered.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR?!!" Ace asked as he punched the boy on the head, causing him to cry out in pain as a bump formed on his crown.  
  
 "OW!!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "HOW DARE YOU KILL ME OFF LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!!!" Ace barked.  
  
 "What did he hit him for?!" Aika questioned.  
  
_"Yeah!"_  Kumi added.  _"Luffy was just worried about him!"_  
  
  _"Ace isn't used to others being concerned for him, that's why,"_  Blizzard answered.  
  
 "Now calm down, Ace!" Magra said. "Luffy was just really happy to see you, that's all! You should be happy, too!"  
  
 Ace only rolled his eyes...but then he looked down at Luffy, who blinked up at him and sniffled, which caused him to sigh before he gave him a small smile.  
  
 "Ah, who am I kiddin'?" he asked as he ruffled Luffy's hair a bit. "I just can't stay mad at you, you little knucklehead."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.  
  
 "Now why don't you go out and play?" asked Ace. "I gotta talk to the others, all right?"  
  
 "Okay!" Luffy chirped as he ran outside.  
  
 "Stay close, got that?!" Ace called. "If you get lost, I'm not comin' to look for you!"  
  
 "I will!" Luffy answered as he went outside, where he began to explore the yard. By now, the sun was going down, so it was quite dark, but he didn't care. He gasped in delight as he found two large beetles: a Hercules Beetle and a Miyama Stag Beetle.  
  
 "Cool~!" the boy exclaimed with starry eyes, which made the Straw Hats chuckle.  
  
 "He's so cute..." Nami whispered.  
  
 "I know~!" Aika exclaimed. "Look at how happy he looks!"  
  
 "He acts like the fire never happened," Usopp added as he watched Luffy put the beetles on a barrel, where they began to wrestle.  
  
 "Okay then," Luffy said. "Who's gonna win it?"  
  
 Just then, he heard footsteps approach, causing him to turn and see Dogra...but for some reason, he looked rather pale.  
  
 "What's up with him?" Sanji asked. "He looked like he saw a ghost."  
  
 "Oh, hey, Dogra!" Luffy greeted. "Weren't you out looking Ace and Dadan? They came back hours ago!"  
  
 "I-is that right?" Dogra stammered as he seemed to force a smile. "That's great, then!"  
  
 "...He saw something while he was out looking," said Zoro, narrowing his eye as Luffy grabbed Dogra by the wrist and led him inside. However, once he got in the house, the Dadan Family immediately sensed his anxiety.  
  
 "What's wrong, Dogra?" asked Magra.  
  
 Dogra didn't answer. He just sat there on the floor, shaking like a leaf.  
  
 "Hey, what's goin' on?" asked Dadan. "Spill it, already!"  
  
 "There's...there's no other way to say this...!" Dogra whispered.  
  
 "Will you just spit it out?" Ace asked, impatiently.  
  
 "Yeah, what's the matter, Dogra?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "...Sabo...!" Dogra answered, which immediately got everyone's attention...including Ace and Luffy's. "Sabo was...!"  
  
 "Sabo was what?!" Ace questioned. "What happened to him?!!"  
  
 "...SABO WAS SHOT DOWN AT SEA!!!" Dogra shouted. "HE'S DEAD!!!!"  
  
 All the color on everyone's faces immediately left them...including the Straw Hats. Ace and Luffy's mouths gaped in horror while Dadan gasped, her cigarette falling out of her mouth.  
  
 "...No...!" Luffy whispered.  
  
 "Liar...!!" Ace growled before he rushed at Dogra and pinned him to the floor. "YOU LYING BASTARD!!! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"  
  
 "It doesn't look like he's joking to me," Franky answered.  
  
 "...Shot down...at sea...?!" Aika whispered.  
  
_"Now, Aika calm down!"_ Blizzard assured.  _"We all know Sabo's alive! You saw him in Dressrosa, remember?!"_  
  
 "But...but...!" Aika whimpered with tearful eyes.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Ace," Dogra began, "but it's the truth! It was so sudden, I didn't even wanna believe my own eyes! I thought I was dreaming!! He sailed right in front of the ship of those nobles who were visiting Goa Kingdom, and they shot him down!!  
  
 "...The Celestial Dragons," Dadan whispered. "Of course. They were coming to visit the kingdom today.  
  
 The Straw Hats gaped at this.  
  
 "...So it was the World Nobles who shot down Sabo?" Sanji asked. "Those sick bastards."  
  
 "From what Sabo told me, they thought that he was at fault because he sailed in front of them," Robin replied. "To them, that was reason enough to shoot him down...thankfully, Dragon saved him from drowning at the last second."  
  
 "Yeah, but at the time, Ace and Luffy didn't know it," Nami said. "So that's why they thought he was dead until that day they met again in Dressrosa."  
  
 "It took only two shots," Dogra began, "and Sabo's boat was completely destroyed...all that was left was his hat, and that was picked up by the officials."  
  
 "How can that be?!" Ace questioned. "Sabo went home to his parents! Why the hell would he ever go out to sea?!"  
  
 "Yeah! It doesn't make sense!" Luffy answered. "He went home! Why would he leave?!"  
  
 "Even outlaws and hoodlums like us must have understood how the boy must have felt!" Dogra cried as he pushed Ace off of him. "We all have places we don't even wanna go back to!!" He then raised his head...revealing tears spilling from his eyes. "If Sabo were truly happy...do you honestly believe he would have raised a pirate flag and gone out to sea by himself?!! DO YOU?!?!!"  
  
 The whole room fell silent as the gravity of the situation finally sank in. Ace shook violently while Luffy whimpered before he finally broke down, crying.  
  
 "Sabo...!" he sobbed. "YOU WEREN'T HAPPY AFTER ALL, WERE YOU?!! WAAAAAAAH~!!!"  
  
 "...If I were him," Usopp began, "I'd run away, too."  
  
 "So would I," Chopper added.  
  
 "Dammit!!" Ace cursed. "Why did I ever think that he was happy where he was?! WHY DIDN'T I EVER TRY TO TAKE HIM BACK?!!" In his rage, the ten-year-old grabbed Dogra by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "WHO THE HELL KILLED SABO?!! WHERE ARE THEY?!! LEMME OUTTA HERE SO I CAN KILL 'EM!!!!" He then dropped Dogra and grabbed his pipe as he prepared to rush out. "I'M GONNA AVENGE MY BROTHER!!!!"  
  
 "HOLD IT, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Dadan barked as she slammed Ace face-first into the floor, causing it to crack while the Straw Hats grimaced.  
  
 "STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!!!" Ace yelled, his forehead beginning to bleed.  
  
 "You're just one kid!!" Dadan shouted. "WHAT CAN YOU DO EXCEPT TALK BIG?!! If you go out there, now, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!! YOU'LL ONLY DIE AND NOBODY WILL EVEN REMEMBER BY TOMORROW!!! DON'T YOU GET IT?!! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!!!"  
  
 "...No he's not...!" Aika whimpered, which prompted Robin to pull her into her arms and hide her face in her bosom, once more while Blizzard covered Kumi's eyes with his tail.  
  
 "It wasn't just those World Nobles who killed Sabo!!" Dadan shouted. "IT WAS THIS COUNTRY!!! THE WHOLE WORLD!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!! YOUR FATHER, GOLD ROGER, CHANGED THIS WHOLE ERA WITH HIS DEATH!!! ONCE YOU BECOME AS BIG A MAN AS HIM, THEN YOU THINK ABOUT GETTING YOURSELF KID!!!" She turned to the bandits. "NOW SOMEBODY TIE THIS IDIOT BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL HIM MYSELF!!!!"  
  
 "Y-yes, boss!!" the bandits answered as they grabbed Ace and carried him outside, even though he struggled, and the whole time, Luffy kept crying.  
  
 "SABO~!!!" he wailed.  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!!" Ace called from outside. "STOP YOUR PATHETIC CRYING, LUFFY!!!!"  
  
 But Luffy just kept sobbing...until eventually, the memory faded to black. By now, most of the Straw Hats were in tears, themselves, save for Zoro and Sanji. They knew that Sabo survived...but the fact Luffy didn't know until later broke their hearts.  
  
 "...My word..." Brook whispered as he shook his head. "Those poor boys."  
  
 "It's hard, knowing you couldn't save the brother you loved," Robin added while trying to console Aika.  
  
 "Sabo survived," Zoro began, "but still...it was way too cruel...and not only that, he didn't even remember Luffy or Ace until...THAT day."  
  
 "To think," Sanji began, "Sabo forgot about his own brothers...it's heartbreaking."  
  
 "He lost his memory?" Chopper asked.  
  
_"The shock of getting blasted by the Celestial Dragons was so bad, his mind went into overdrive,"_  Blizzard answered before he looked down in shame.  _"To think...I was angry at him because I thought he just let Fire Fist die and didn't even think of coming to help him or Luffy...when in reality, there were circumstances that were beyond his control...even though he forgave me when I confronted him, I still feel so ashamed for jumping to conclusions like that."_  
  
 The memory shifted again, and the Straw Hats found that it was somewhere in the afternoon. Luffy was lying on the cliff where he, Ace, and Sabo made their vow of brotherhood. Looking at it now, the Straw Hats felt as if it was just yesterday when they saw those three young boys, happily sharing their sake cups...but to see Luffy lying there, sobbing quietly...they couldn't help but feel their hearts go out to their captain.  
  
 Just then, Ace approached Luffy from behind, breathed on his fist, and then bopped him on the head, causing him to grunt as he grabbed at the rim of his hat, which Aika clutched slightly, as well.  
  
 "How long are you keep sulking?" Ace asked, to which Luffy sniffed in reply. "...The treasure that we hid in the forest is gone, now...I don't know if it burned in the fire, if Bluejam's crew found it, or if the military got it. Sabo and I never got to use it...but honestly, I don't care anymore. There's not much point in gathering up treasure if you can't protect it, so why bother?"  
  
 "...I can't help feeling sorry for Ace," Nami said. "He knew Sabo longer than Luffy did."  
  
 "He was pretty much his best friend," Zoro said as he placed his hand on the sheathe of  _Wado Ichimonji_. "I know how that's like."  
  
 Blizzard whimpered sadly as he looked down at the silver chain necklace that was wrapped around his paw. The eye socket of the skull and bones charm seemed to twinkle a bit, as if it were shedding a tear.  
  
 "...Ace...?" Luffy asked. "I...I wanna get stronger!!"  
  
 Hearing this caused Ace to glance down at him, as if in surprise, while the Straw Hats gasped a bit.  
  
 "And stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger...and even stronger than that!!" Luffy declared.  
  
 "...That's a whole lot of stronger," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "That way...I won't have to lose anyone precious to me ever again...!" Luffy whimpered. "I don't wanna lose anyone, anymore!!"  
  
 "...So that's why he's always trying to get stronger," Franky said. "Even back then, he had lots of moxie."  
  
 "Once someone finds something they feel is worth protecting," Brook began, "they'll go to any length to protect it."  
  
 "...Ace...I'm begging you...!" Luffy whimpered. "Please don't die...!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked away, cringing slightly while Aika gasped silently as she remembered the night when Luffy first found out she was his sister, even though she was sleeping.  
  
_"I promise I won't die and leave you alone..."_  
  
 "Big Brother...!" Aika whispered as she clutched at Luffy's hat.  
  
 "You moron!" Ace shouted as he hit Luffy in the head, once again. "Don't be stupid! You should be more worried about yourself, not me! You're a lot weaker than I am!!"  
  
 Luffy only sniffled in response.  
  
 "Listen up, Luffy!" Ace said. "I promise you, I'm never gonna die! Like I could leave my weakling of a little brother alone! Sabo asked me in his letter to take care of you, so that's what I'm gonna do, got that?!"  
  
 "...Okay...!" Luffy nodded as he sat on his knees.  
  
 "...If only he knew," Nami whispered.  
  
 "...So...I don't understand," Aika said. "Big Brother Ace died anyway...doesn't that mean he couldn't keep his promise, after all? Because...Big Brother promised me he wouldn't die, too."  
  
_"Promising someone you won't die is unreasonable,"_  Blizzard said, harshly.  _"Death happens and there's nothing we can do about it."_  
  
 "...Blizzard, that was kinda harsh, don't you think?" asked Chopper.  
  
  _"Yeah, I mean,"_  Kumi said.  _"You could've sugarcoated it-"  
  
 "There's no sugarcoating something like death!!"_  Blizzard shouted, causing Chopper, Aika, and Kumi to jump back a bit in fright, which in turn made him soften a bit.  _"...I'm sorry...but you guys need to learn that. I had to be blunt."_  
  
 "...Listen," Ace spoke as he stared out at the sea. "I'm not very smart, so I can't really tell you why Sabo was killed...but whoever did it, it must have someone who opposed freedom. Sabo died without even getting to so much as taste it."  
  
 "He can now," Robin whispered.  
  
 "But Sabo was our brother," Ace began, "and you and I are still alive and breathing, Luffy. Listen...we'll live out the rest of our lives with no regrets!"  
  
 "...Yeah...!" Luffy nodded, snot dribbling down his nose.  
  
 "One day, you and I will got out to sea," Ace began, "and live the way we wanna live! You and I will be freer than anyone in the whole world! We'll make a lot of enemies along the way...even Gramps. Our lives will be in constant danger! We'll leave this island when we turn 17! Nothing will stop us! We'll be pirates, living free on the seas! You got that, Luffy?!"  
  
 "...Yeah...!" Luffy nodded, again. "I got it!"  
  
 Despite the bittersweetness of it...the Straw Hats couldn't help smiling. Despite losing Sabo...the fire of their brotherhood burned ever stronger, and the vow that the two remaining brothers made was proof of it.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
** _________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Ace: Not bad, Luffy! You're actually managing to keep up with me, this time!  
  
Luffy: I'll get stronger, no matter what!  
  
Franky: *chuckles* Look at them go.  
  
*A gunshot is heard*  
  
Luffy (13): Ace, look! Did you see that?! Bullets can't hurt me-  
  
Ace (16): *punches Luffy across the face* YOU MORON!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU?!!  
  
Aika: Huh...?!  
  
Ace (17): Well, Luffy, I'm off!  
  
Luffy (14): See you in three years, Ace!  
  
Dogra: Well, Luffy, you're 17 now! Good luck out there!  
  
Luffy (17): *standing on his boat* I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!  
  
Next time:  **Growing Up.**


	15. Ch. 14- Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats bear witness to Luffy and Ace growing up, how Luffy found out he was bulletproof, and finally, the brothers departing from their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The Straw Hats found themselves in the forest, once more, but none of them spoke. The memory of Ace's promise to his little brother left them speechless...and yet, they also felt rather guilty. They felt as if they were violating Luffy's privacy by watching his memories...but they knew that they had to keep looking, because somewhere, their real captain was lost and they had to find him.  
  
 As the Straw Hats watched, they saw Luffy and Ace in the middle of a clearing, the former rushing the latter while swinging his fist wildly.  
  
 "Here I come, Ace!!" Luffy shouted. "Now Gum Gum...PISTOL!!!"  
  
 He threw his arm forward, but Ace simply side-stepped out of the way. Then, Luffy's fist retracted, which caused him to spin out of control before he fell to the ground.  
  
 "Well," Franky began, "at least it's not hitting him in the face, anymore."  
  
 "Still, Luffy needs to work on his powers just a bit more," said Robin.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" Ace laughed. "What the hell are you doing, moron?!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy groaned, dizzily.  
  
 "Just admit it," Ace said, cockily. "Rubber just isn't meant for fighting!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Luffy shouted. "You just don't have an open mind!!"  
  
 "I guess that's kind of true," said Nami.  
  
 "Luffy just needs to work on aiming just a bit more, that's all," Zoro said. "He'll get it, eventually."  
  
 "You think I'm wrong or something?!" Ace asked as he and Luffy started to butt heads. "You gave up your ability to swim for some useless power! The only thing it's good for is that you're immune to punches and stuff!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah?!" Luffy questioned. "Well, just you wait!! I'll make up even more moves than just the Gum Gum Pistol alone, and then I'll kick your sorry butt! You'll see!!"  
  
 "Good job, Luffy! Your arm stretched even further today!"  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped upon hearing that familiar voice.  
  
 "Big Brother Sabo?!" Aika asked, excitedly.  
  
 "Hey, Ace! It's my turn to spar with you, now!"  
  
 "Shut up, Sabo!" Ace barked. "You're spoiling Luffy too much!"  
  
 "Yay!" Luffy cheered. "I really am getting stronger! Right, Sabo?!"  
  
 When the two brothers looked up...all the saw was a rock.  
  
 "...W-wait," Aika said. "I could've sworn I heard Big Brother Sabo's voice."  
 _  
"Yeah, me too!"_  Kumi piped up.  
  
  _"They were hallucinating,"_  said Blizzard.  _"They miss Sabo so much, they still want to believe that he's there with them."_  
  
 "So...they thought that they heard him?" asked Aika.  
  
 "It seems so," Brook agreed. "I understand how they feel...to dream about lost loved ones."  
  
 "...Sabo was always a lot nicer," Luffy said.  
  
 "What is that supposed to mean?!" Ace questioned. "Are you saying you wish I died instead, you little jerk?!"  
  
 Soon, the two started bickering again, and before too long, they found themselves not speaking to each other for the rest of the day. It got so bad, in fact, that the two established their own "countries", right outside the Dadan Family house. Really, they were just wooden forts (although Luffy's was more shoddily made). Franky actually almost wanted to cry at the sight of Luffy's country, but he knew it was only a memory. Besides, it didn't fall over Luffy's head, so he must've done something right.  
  
 Still, the sight of the brothers fighting seemed to upset Aika a bit. She knew it was a memory, but she always hated it when her family fought, even back when they were young. Sensing her unease, Nami gently pet the girl's head while Kumi nuzzled her face, which made her smile a bit.  
  
 The memory shifted, showing Luffy in the forest...getting cornered by the bear that tried to eat him back when he was following Ace, who was currently up in a tree, lounging in the branches.  
  
 "A-Ace, help me!!" Luffy called.  
  
 "Why should I?" asked Ace. "You said you wanted to do things on your own, right?"  
  
 "How cold," Brook said.  
  
 "That jerk!" Usopp barked. "Luffy could get hurt without his help!! Doesn't he realize that?!"  
  
 "Yes, that bear is liable to tear Luffy to shreds with just one swipe," Robin surmised.  
  
 "NOT HELPING!!" Usopp and Chopper shouted.  
  
 Luffy tried to fight the bear off...but it was no use. The beast raised its huge claws, causing Luffy to gasp in horror before it brought them down...and not long after, Luffy's hat flew through the air, followed by blood spraying, and the Straw Hats could faintly hear Ace screaming out Luffy's name as the boy faded into unconscious.  
  
 "Holy crap!!" Usopp cried.  
  
 "I-I-Is Luffy gonna be okay?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Calm down! He obviously isn't dead!" Zoro shouted, although even he seemed a little unnerved by that.  
  
 A little while later, the Straw Hats saw Luffy, lying in a futon, his forehead and torso wrapped up in bandages while Magra tended to him. Ace, meanwhile, sat in a corner, sobbing while he covered his eyes.  
  
 "Easy there," Magra said. "This is no joke...if you arrived any later, Luffy would've died by the time you got here."  
  
 Aika gasped while Nami covered her mouth in shock.  
  
 "Come to think of it," said Magra, "didn't you, Luffy, and Sabo used to hunt beasts like the bear together?"  
  
 "...Dammit...!" Ace cursed through his sobs. "This is all my fault! I should have known better! Fighting alone...doesn't make you strong! I'm...still no good! I'm a worthless piece of shit!!"  
  
 Luffy grunted in pain as lightning flashed outside.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Luffy!" Ace cried. "I'm SO sorry!! Buhuuhuuuh!!"  
  
 "Finally, he gets it," Sanji said.  
  
 "Gets what?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Without Sabo around," Zoro began, "Ace realizes the full gravity of the situation: it's up to him to protect Luffy from now on."  
 _  
"After all,"_  Blizzard started,  _"Sabo asked him to do that much."_  
  
 The memory shifted again, revealing it to be mid-morning, and Makino had come to visit, again. Luffy was out in the yard, playfully chasing a lizard, while Ace talked with the bartender woman.  
  
 "You want to know about manners?" asked Makino. "Why is that?"  
  
 "Well, I am Luffy's older brother, after all," Ace said in a matter-of-fact tone, "so it stands to reason that one day, I'll have to go out to sea and thank this Red-Haired Shanks guy for saving Luffy's life. It's the least I can do, right?" He then noticed that Makino seemed to blink at him in confusion before she gave him a soft smile...which seemed to irritate Ace.  
  
 "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME?!!" Ace questioned, his cheeks turning red.  
  
 Makino only gave a warm chuckle.  
  
 "Sorry," she apologized. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
 After callling Luffy over, the lessons started...although it wasn't really easy, since Luffy tended to be rather distracting and Ace was used to badmouthing people. Plus, Luffy thought that Ace's mannerisms and rude dialogue was more interesting. The Straw Hats couldn't help but find it rather amusing.  
  
 "Hey, Ace!" Luffy spoke up in the middle of the lesson. "Earlier today, I found an anaconda's nest full of eggs!"  
  
 "Really? Eggs?!" Ace asked, excitedly.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Nami muttered.  
  
 "You can tell those two are brothers," Sanji mused.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother Ace!"  
  
 "I guess it is a bit silly, isn't it?" Robin queried with an amused smile.  
  
 "I-I mean..." Ace stammered before he turned away. "Sorry, but no...I have to learn to pay my respects, first."  
  
 "Aww~!" Luffy whined. "Please come with me? I feel a lot safer if you go with me, Ace!"  
  
 "Aww~!" Nami cooed. "He's so adorable, wanting his big brother to go with him~!"  
  
 "I guess it just goes to show you how dependent Luffy was on Ace," Franky added.  
  
 "Indeed," Brook concurred. "It's almost a bit heartbreaking."  
  
 The scene changed, once more, and the Straw Hats were treated to a series of memories. They saw Ace and Luffy, pulling off more eat-and-runs in the city before "thanking" the chefs for the meal, followed by them having more sparring matches, and they even managed to kill the bear that almost mauled Luffy to death. They would even be seen going back into the Gray Terminal, again, despite what happened there. There was some new trash and new residents at the Trash Mountain, almost as if the fire never really happened at all. It was almost sad, really, consider the events that happened before this. When they weren't in the Gray Terminal, the brothers would often have a race together in the forest, and the Straw Hats began to notice that Luffy was beginning to keep up with Ace a bit more than he used to.  
  
 Seasons came and seasons went. There was actually a time where Luffy got sick again...this time with pneumonia, the same disease that took his mother away. Ace, knowing there was no other choice, carried Luffy all the way to Windmill Village (temporarily riding on the back of a wolf on the way), and for a brief moment, the Straw Hats could've sworn that they saw Sabo leading the way...but they knew that in the heat of the moment, he was more than likely hallucinating again. Thankfully, Ace managed to get Luffy to a doctor in time, where he was soon cured of his illness.  
  
 Occasionally, Garp would visit the boys and beat them senseless, again, but sometimes, he would often take them out camping or fishing. During that time, he would try and convince his grandsons to be Marines instead by telling them about the atrocious crimes that some pirates caused, but they wouldn't hear of it. In fact, it only seemed to intrigue them more. Ace even said that he wanted to kill Whitebeard...although not for reasons that Garp actually liked.  
  
 Makino would still come and visit, too, and bring the Dadan Family food and liquor while also giving presents to Ace and Luffy. One present she brought was a bag of candy for each of the boys, which she told to eat sparingly. Ace listened, but Luffy on the other hand, ate his up right away...which turned out to be a big mistake on his part. The sweets were a bit heavier on his tummy than expected, and he ended up vomiting on Ace's shoes by mistake. Of course, that got Ace mad but when he saw how sick and sorry Luffy looked, he decided to just let it go, and after that, Dadan sent Luffy to bed so he could sleep his stomachache off. Thankfully, Luffy was well enough to eat dinner that night.  
  
 As time went on, Ace took it upon himself to be Luffy's "scholar", as well, teaching him how to read and how to do simple mathematics, as well as what types of food were okay to eat and what weren't. Luffy didn't seem to listen, though. He either fell asleep due to boredom or he was too hungry, to listen. However, in time, Ace began to learn to be more patient with Luffy and didn't yell at him or hit him in the head like he used to.  
  
 The Straw Hats also noticed that Dadan seemed to be growing more fond of the boys. So much so, she actually started making scrapbooks of them. So far, she actually had three albums of them. Of course, there were still times they'd make her panic, but at least she didn't threaten them like she used to. It was almost as if she had truly become a mother to the two brothers, something that touched Nami a bit.  
  
 Gradually, the Straw Hats started to see Ace and Luffy beginning to mature both mentally and physically. Ace was getting taller and a bit more muscular, so much so, that he had developed a six-pack. Not only that, but he stopped hitting Luffy and scolding him so much. He was a lot more polite and calm now, thanks to Makino's lessons. However, he still had a bit of a temper issue whenever it came to Luffy being in danger.  
  
 As for Luffy, he also gotten taller and his limbs were a little lankier, too. He had lost a lot of his baby fat, but not very much of it. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was his face. Plus, he dropped his crybaby personality and was becoming more and more confident. He was able to hold his own in a fight a lot more than he used to and didn't need Ace to protect him as much. Still, he often followed his big brother around, anyway, refusing to go anywhere without him.  
  
 Eventually, the scene stopped and the Straw Hats found themselves in Edge Town, and it was nearly sundown, too.  
  
 "What's gonna happen here?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "I don't know," Blizzard answered.  
  
 Suddenly, the Straw Hats heard what sounded like someone struggling.  
  
 "Lemme go, you shitheads!!"  
  
 "That's Luffy's voice!!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 As the Straw Hats all turned, they saw Luffy being surrounded by a bunch of thugs, one of which had his arms bound while another held up a glass bottle, the bottom of which had been shattered. It seemed that the thugs already had various injuries on them, so it looked like Luffy had already put up a fight before he had gotten restrained.  
  
 "Well, well, well," said the one holding the bottle, the ring leader perhaps. "Looks like Ace isn't around to save your hide this time, Luffy."  
  
 Luffy grunted as he struggled to get free, but the brute holding him had a firm grip on his arms.  
  
 "Now then," the leader said as he held the glass bottle dangerously close to Luffy's neck, "where should I make the finishing blow? Here?" He then lowered it to Luffy's chest. "Here, maybe?" He pointed it at Luffy's stomach. "Or here, perhaps?"  
  
 Luffy growled as the leader snickered evilly, but then the raven-haired boy seemed to spot something behind the leader, which made the teen smirk, and the Straw Hats also grinned, knowing who was standing behind the ring leader's back.  
  
 "Huh?" the ring leader asked before he turned around...only to get slugged across the face, causing his minions to turn and gasp upon seeing Ace.  
  
 "That's my little brother you've got in your hands," Ace said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'd thank you to let him go, now!" On that, he drop-kicked the thug holding Luffy, causing him to drop down to the ground.  
  
  "Thanks, Ace!" Luffy said.  
  
 "Thank me when we're outta here!" Ace answered as a brawl commenced. The Straw Hats noticed that the boys weren't really using their pipes anymore, but instead had become accostumed to using fisticuffs.  
 _  
"Go get 'em, Ace!"_  Kumi called.  _"Ooh, look out behind you Luffy! Come on, Ace! GO LUFFY!!"_  
  
 "Yeah, get 'em!!" cheered Aika, rooting for her brothers.  
  
 "They really have grown, haven't they?" asked Zoro, an impressed grin on his face.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed! What form they have!"  
  
 "It's almost as if Luffy's become the Luffy we know, today," Robin added. "Almost, that is."  
  
 By now, the thugs had thinned out quite a bit, but some were rather persistent, for they got back up as soon as they were knocked down. Eventually, though, the ring leader had had enough and reached into his coat pocket.  
  
 "What's he doing?" Usopp asked as he looked...only for the leader to pull out a pistol, pointing right at Luffy just as the boy turned to him, and the sight of it caused him to freeze in his tracks while Ace gasped.  
  
 "Luffy!!" he cried.  
  
 "Well, now," the ring leader grinned. "Things are different when you're staring down the barrel of a gun, aren't they?"  
  
 Luffy gasped, his body trembling and sweat beginning to form on his face.  
  
 "Luffy!" Ace shouted as he smacked two thugs' heads together, knocking them out cold. "Run!! Get outta here!!"  
  
 "I guess Luffy hasn't figured out that guns can't hurt him, yet," Franky said.  
  
 "And neither has Ace, by the sound of it," Sanji added.  
  
 "Run, Luffy!!!" Ace shouted, but Luffy didn't even flinch, and that only made the young man more agitated. "DAMMIT, MAN, YOU THINK I'M KIDDING AROUND?!! RUN, I SAID!!! STOP STANDING THERE!!!"  
  
 "Say goodbye...!" the ring leader smirked as he pulled the trigger...and soon after, a gunshot rang out, causing the Straw Hats to gasp.  
  
 "LUFFY~!!!" Ace screamed in horror while Luffy stumbled back, grunting and gasping as he clutched his chest...but then, Ace, the remaining thugs, and even the ring leader gaped in shock as they saw Luffy's skin stretch right out the back of his shirt. Then, it snapped right back into its original position, while something whizzed through the air and hit the ring leader right in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
 "DAMMIT, I GOT SHOT!!!" he shouted.  
  
 "W...what the hell just happened?!" asked one of the thugs.  
  
 "Sh-shoot him again!!" yelled another.  
  
 "NO!!!" Ace cried as he tried to stop a third one from shooting his gun at Luffy, but once again, that one got the same result: the bullet ended up hitting Luffy in the back, catching him by surprise, once more, but just like before, it shot right out of his body and ended up ricocheting off a wall and hitting the thug who fired it, causing him to scream as he fell down, clutching his knee. Luffy gaped as he looked down at his body, then, after a moment of shock...he began to grin.  
  
 "I'm bulletproof...!" he whispered before he laughed and threw his fists into the air. "I'm bulletproof!!"  
  
 "So that's how he learned that guns can't hurt him," Zoro said.  
  
 "Better late than never," Blizzard said.  
  
 "Yay, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.  
  
 By now, the thugs were terrified while Luffy seemed to smirk at them. The boy then began to approach as they huddled together in fright before he got up in one's face, took in a deep breath, and said...  
  
 "Boo."  
  
 That was enough to send them running away, screaming like a bunch of little girls.  
  
 "SCREW THIS!!!" shouted one of them as they grabbed their injured leader and their friend. "WE'RE NOT CRAZY ENOUGH TO TANGLE WITH A DEMON KID LIKE YOU!!!!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  
 "Man, what a bunch of wusses," Nami smiled. "That's why Luffy's my man."  
  
 "There's a lot of reasons why Luffy's your man," Zoro quipped.  
  
 "Yeah, but this is one of them," Nami replied.  
  
 At that moment, Ace began to approach Luffy...but he had his eyes hooded under the rim of his hat...which gave a bit of an ominous air to him, but as usual, Luffy remained oblvious as he turned to his older brother.  
  
 "Ace, look! Did you see that?!" he asked. "I'm bulletproof! Bullets can't hurt me-"  
  
 All of a sudden, Ace slugged Luffy across the face, knocking him down to the ground and unnerving the Straw Hats, once again while the older D. Carrier seethed angrily.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "What did he punch him for?!!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Yeah! He's just fine!" Kumi added.  
  
 "YOU MORON!!!" Ace yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU?!!"  
  
 Luffy only stared up at Ace, holding his bruised cheek with wide, hurt eyes.  
  
 "You are SO lucky you had those powers!!" Ace shouted. "Do you know what would have happened if you didn't?! You could've died!!! Next time, when I tell you to run away, you RUN AWAY, Luffy!!! NEVER FREEZE LIKE THAT, AGAIN!!! EVER!!!!"  
  
 Aika gasped silently...as she began to remember when Luffy yelled at her, earlier today.  
  
 "When I say 'run', Aika, YOU RUN!!! DON'T EVER FREEZE LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
 "...Big Brother Ace...he was scared," Aika whispered. "Just like Big Brother was."  
  
 "...And he used his anger to hide his fear," Nami added. "Just like how Luffy did when he yelled at you, today."  
  
 "Can you blame him?" Zoro asked. "He came really close to losing another brother. If it weren't for his Devil Fruit powers, Luffy would've bled out, instantly."  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper answered. "He was shot, point-blank. Without those powers, that bullet would've hit his heart."  
  
 After Ace had composed himself, he turned to leave...only to stop upon hearing sniffling. He turned and he saw Luffy, chewing his lip and clutching at his pants legs...tears welling up in his eyes and his nose already running with snot, and almost instantly, Ace began to feel guilty.  
  
 "...Shit..." he cursed under his breath before he approached his little brother and reached his hand out to touch him. "O-okay...Lu, I-"  
  
 Before he could finish, Luffy's expression went from just hurt to being hurt and angry. Then, he pushed Ace's hand away before he ran passed him.  
  
 "W-wait, Luffy!" Ace called. "Luffy, come back!! I'm sorry!!"  
  
 But Luffy kept running, through the city gates, through the Gray Terminal, and into the forest while the Straw Hats felt their hearts go out to Luffy. They knew it wasn't really Ace's fault, but still, he could've been a bit less harsh.  
  
 The memory shifted, and the Straw Hats found Luffy, huddled up in a cave, trying to keep dry from the pouring rain as he sniffled and sobbed. It was almost like how he, Ace, and Sabo were huddled up underneath the large tree that would later be their hideout.  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said as she went to hug Luffy, only to phase right through him. "...Oh, yeah...this is a memory. You're not the real you, so I can't touch you."  
  
 The Straw Hats looked at Aika, sympathetically, knowing she wanted to comfort her brother, but couldn't. She was no doubt upset by all of this, but there was little to be done to console her.  
  
 Just then, they heard footsteps approach, and Luffy looked up to see someone peeking inside. The Straw Hats could immediately tell it was Ace, so they relaxed.  
  
 "Lu?" Ace asked. "That you in there, little bro?"  
  
 "Go away, Ace..." Luffy answered, sniffling.  
  
 "Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered as Ace came and sat next to the 13-year-old boy, anyway.  
  
 "...I said go away," Luffy said.  
  
 A pause...but then Ace reached inside the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a chocolate bar, which caught Luffy's attention immediately. The older D. Brother unwrapped the candy, then broke it in half before he handed one half to Luffy.  
  
 "Here," Ace told him. "Take it."  
  
 Luffy took the candy bar and ate it in just two bites. The two brothers sat silently in the cave, listening to the rain fall outside while the Straw Hats just observed them.  
  
 "...I'm sorry I yelled at you, Luffy," Ace spoke, "and hit you, too."  
  
 "...It's okay," Luffy answered. "I should've run away like you told me to...but I was too scared."  
  
 "So was I," Ace replied, causing Luffy to look at him in surprise, but then he side-eyed him, skeptically.  
  
 "Yeah, right," Luffy said. "You're older than me. You're not afraid of anything."  
  
 "...I was today," Ace said.  
  
 "You were?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Ace answered. "I was afraid I would lose another brother."  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide, finally understanding Ace's reasoning.  
  
 "It's still no excuse to punch him across the face," Usopp muttered.  
  
 "Let it go," Nami replied.  
  
 "...So I guess even big brothers get scared, too, don't they?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Eeyup," Ace answered.  
  
 "...But you know what?" Luffy asked in a hushed tone and a grin on his face.  
  
 "What?" Ace whispered as he leaned closer so Luffy could whisper in his ear.  
  
 "I bet those jerks were more scared than you were...!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Ace and the Straw Hats to chuckle.  
  
 "Yeah, I bet they were," Ace smirked before he pulled Luffy into a headlock. "Come here, you little knucklehead!" He then proceeded to give Luffy a noogie.  
  
 "Oh, no, no!!" Luffy cried in protest as he struggled to get free. "Ace, come on, stop!!" He then twisted his head a bit before he pulled it free from Ace's grasp, then proceeded to tackle him into a mud puddle outside. The two brothers laughed as they began to wrestle around in the muck, getting it all in their faces, their hair, and all over their clothes, and the Straw Hats laughed at the pair's reconciliation.  
  
 After the rain stopped, the brothers headed back to the Dadan Family house...where they immediately given an ear-lashing from Dadan for coming back and tracking mud all over the floor. She soon forced them both to take a bath before they ate dinner, but she couldn't stay mad at them for too long...especially when Ace fell asleep in the middle of eating (which caused Luffy to eat his food while he wasn't looking).  
  
 "It seems like the reason why Luffy acts a bit harsh around Aika at times," Nami began, "is because he was influenced by Ace so much."  
  
 "I guess this is how he thinks he's being a good big brother to Young Miss Aika, in a way," Brook mused.  
  
 "I think he's a good Big Brother, anyway," Aika said.  
  
 The memory shifted, once more, and the Straw Hats found Ace standing on a dinghy with some barrels. Standing above him on a cliff was Luffy, as well as the rest of the Dadan Family. It was at this moment the Straw Hats realized that Ace had finally turned 17, and thus, it was time for him to begin his journey to become a pirate.  
  
 "Well, Luffy, I'm off!" Ace exclaimed.  
  
 "Take care out there!" Luffy replied, grinning proudly at his brother. "See you in three years, Ace!"  
  
 "You keep on training while I'm gone, hear?" Ace asked.  
  
 "You bet I will!" Luffy answered. "Just you wait! I'll be a hell of a lot stronger, next time you see me!"  
  
 "Goodbye, Ace!" Dogra called.  
  
 "And good luck out there!" added Magra.  
  
 On that, Ace sailed away while the Straw Hats watched him. Luffy just kept waving until his brother was out of sight. Once the bandits left, Luffy was alone...and the Straw Hats momentarily saw a look of sadness in Luffy's eyes.  
  
 "...He misses Ace, already," Nami said, sadly.  
  
 "Poor guy," Sanji said.  
  
 "He knew this day was coming," Zoro spoke.  
  
 "Yeah, but now Big Brother looks all lonely, again," Aika added while Kumi whimpered.  
 _  
"He won't be for too long,"_ Blizzard reassured.  _"Hopefully, anyway."_  
  
 "...All right," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "Can't waste any time, moping around. Gotta get back to training!"  
  
 With that, he headed off to his old training ground.  
  
 "He's using training to try and take his mind off Ace," Brook said. "I know how that feels."  
  
 "Me, too," Zoro nodded.  
  
 Before long, Luffy was standing in the middle of the clearing where he would spar with Ace and Sabo, staring at a boulder. The scoreboard was covered with moss and ivy, and the numbers had since faded away with time. The brothers' pipes now had a thin layer of rust on them, too.  
  
 "Okay," Luffy said as he began to wind his arm up. "Just 3 more years. I can't slack off if I wanna get stronger than Ace, one of these days! Now Gum Gum...PISTOL!!!"  
  
 He threw his arm forward, but his aim was just a bit too high, for he ended up smashing off just the top of the boulder.  
  
 "Ah, crap," Luffy cursed. "I can throw my punches without hitting myself, now...I just need to learn how to aim, that's all."  
  
 "Try aiming a bit a lower, this time, Luffy," a familiar voice said in his head, and soon, an image of Sabo appeared on the boulder.  
  
 "Is Luffy hallucinating, again?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "No," Robin answered. "I think he's using Sabo's mental image to try and encourage himself."  
  
 "I guess that would make sense," Franky said.  
  
 "Okay...here I go!" Luffy said as he began to wind his arm up again. "Gum Gum...PISTOL~!!!"  
  
 This time, Luffy's fist smashed the boulder right in the center, shattering it completely.  
  
 "Yes!!" he cheered. "Yeah, baby!! WHOO-HOO!! I DID IT!!!" He then looked at his own arm. "...I'm getting there...I'm getting stronger!"  
  
 The Straw Hats smiled at Luffy's success and his growing confidence. Soon, the memory changed again, and the Straw Hats found themselves in the Dadan Family house, once more...but this time, he looked entirely different, yet familiar, as well: he was wearing the same red vest and blue jean shorts that he wore, two years ago, and he had an expression of confidence, pride, and innocence on his face...the kind the Straw Hats were always so used to seeing, but don't see as often as they did, two years ago.  
  
 "Wow...!" Aika whispered in awe.  
 _  
"So...cool...!"_  Kumi whispered.  
  
 "...Look how much he's grown," Nami said, proudly.  
  
 "Heh," Zoro smirked. "Now that looks more like the Luffy we know and love."  
  
 "He doesn't have as much muscle as he does, now," Franky started, "but still...it's good to see him like this."  
  
 "He's in the prime of his life," Brook added.  
  
 "Indeed, he is," Robin agreed.  
  
 "...I think I'm gonna cry...!" Usopp sniffled.  
  
 "Me, too...!!" Chopper added, tearfully.  
  
 "Take it easy, you guys," Sanji quipped as he put his hands on their shoulders.  
  
 Blizzard only smiled, a feeling of pride welling up in his chest as Luffy headed for the door, but then stopped and peeked into the room where Dadan and the other bandits were.  
  
 "Hey, guys, I'm off now!" Luffy called. "Aren't you coming to see me off?"  
  
 "How annoying are you?" asked Dadan. "You know that even though Makino and the mayor know us, the rest of the folks down at Windmill Village are afraid of us! Just go by yourself, will you?!"  
  
 "Aww..." Luffy pouted, but then he smiled. "Oh, yeah! One more thing! Dadan...I still hate mountain bandits!"  
  
 Hearing that caused the Straw Hats and the bandits to tense up.  
  
 "Just get lost, dammit!" Dadan barked.  
  
 "But...I like you guys!" Luffy added, causing Dadan to gasp before she reached into her shirt and pulled out a handkerchief, which she began to comically cry into.  
  
 "What did you have to go and say that for, you little shit?!" she asked. "Just get the hell outta here!! Why am I surrounded by such fools?!!"  
  
 The rest of the bandits only chuckled while the Straw Hats smiled warmly.  
  
 "...You know, I have to wonder," Nami began, "how did she take the news about...Ace's death?"  
  
 The others immediately fell silent.  
  
 "...I guess she was pretty shook up," Usopp spoke up.  
  
 "Yeah," Sanji muttered. "I mean...sure, Garp pretty much forced them on her, but still...Dadan treated those boys like they were her sons. She really came to love them."  
  
 "I wonder if Luffy even kept in contact with them," Chopper added.  
  
 A bit later, Luffy was standing in the Windmill Village cemetery...before his mother's grave, where a bouquet of fresh cut spider lillies lay on the soil. Makino stood behind him with a smile on her face.  
  
 "Well, Mom," Luffy began, "I'm leaving home for the first time. I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you much...but I promise that once I become the King of the Pirates, I'll come see you more often, okay?"  
  
 Silence...save for the sound of Franky sniffling.  
  
 "I'm not crying...!" he whimpered.  
  
 "Your mother would be so proud of you, Luffy," Makino said. "I know she would've wanted to see you set sail."  
  
 "Really?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Of course," Makino answered. "All she wanted was for you to be happy and pursue your dream...and now you're making it happen."  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I am, huh?" He then turned to leave. "Well, I'm not gonna be the King of the Pirates just standing here! Let's head to the pier, Makino!"  
  
 "Right," Makino nodded as they headed off, together...but as they did, Luffy turned to glance at his mother's grave, one last time...and for a short moment, he could see Star, standing next to her tombstone, smiling sweetly at Luffy. When he blinked, she was gone.  
  
 "What's wrong, Luffy?" Makino asked.  
  
 "...Nothing," Luffy answered as he smiled.  
  
 Now it was Nami's turn to cry...because she felt a similar instance on the night before she left her village to join Luffy and the others. She could've sworn that she had felt Bellemere pushed her forward, but when she turned around, she was gone. The navigator wiped her tears away, knowing that on this day, she should be happy for Luffy.  
  
 Soon, the Straw Hats found themselves at the pier, where the people of Windmill Village had gathered to say their goodbyes to Luffy, who was standing in a small dinghy with nothing but a large barrel. It was almost surprising, seeing this peaceful little village again.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy!" called someone. "Why don't you take my old fishing boat, instead? You're liable to sink in that old thing!"  
  
 "No thank you," Luffy answered. "This is what I wanna start with!" He then turned around and looked up to the sky before he threw his fists into the air. "Hey, Sabo~!! Watch me!! I'm going out to sea, now!!!"  
  
 The townsfolk only glanced at each other in confusion while Makino chuckled, softly. Even the Straw Hats couldn't help laughing in slight amusement.  
  
 "Sabo was first," Luffy started, "then Ace was second...so I'm the third, but I'm not gonna lose to them! Wait for me, Ace! I'll be catching up to you, soon enough!!"  
  
 "What are you babbling on about, now, Luffy?" asked one of the townsfolk. "Is that some kind of good luck charm or something?"  
  
 "And who's Ace, anyway?" asked another.  
  
 "It's not a charm!" Luffy corrected. "It's a challenge!!"  
  
 "They don't know who Big Brother Ace is?" asked Aika.  
  
 _"I guess it makes sense,"_  Kumi answered.  _"Ace was living in the mountains and he hardly came down to the village."_  
  
 "Well, I'm off now," Luffy said as he began to sail off with the tide. "Goodbye, everyone!"  
  
 Soon, the townspeople began to wave goodbye to Luffy while the Straw Hats smiled.  
  
 "From humble beginnings," Brook said. "The journey of Straw Hat Luffy truly begins, here."  
  
 Just then, however, something emerged from the sea before Luffy: the giant eel Sea King from ten years ago.  
  
 "Oh, no...!" Nami said in horror.  
  
 "Of course he'd get into some trouble, right away," Zoro muttered, but for some reason, he didn't seem very concerned, and neither was Luffy, who just smirked as he lowered his head.  
  
 "So it's you again, huh?" he asked while the Sea King growled. "I've actually been looking forward to seeing you...I'm not the wimp I used to be, ten years ago!"  
  
 The Sea King roared as it lunged for Luffy, preparing to devour him whole.  
  
 "Okay..." Luffy said as he began to wind his arm. "Guuuum...GUUUUUUM...PISTOL~!!!"  
  
 He threw his fist forward, and the punch hit the mark, perfectly, hitting the beast square in the jaw. The Sea King soon fell back into the water with a mighty splash while the Straw Hats smiled proudly. They'd seen Luffy take down Sea Kings that were much larger...but here, seeing him do it for the very first time...it showed that Luffy was truly coming into his own.  
  
 "Big Brother is so awesome...!" Aika whispered, her admiration for her older half-brother growing more and more.  
  
 "Okay then," Luffy said as he dusted his palms. "First thing's first...I gotta find me a pirate crew. About 10 people or so should do fine. Then I'm gonna have to find a flag, of course." He then grinned as he threw his fists into the air, one more time. "Look out world, 'cause here I come!! I'm gonna be...King of the Pirates~!!!"  
  
 And with that, Straw Hat Luffy set sail...the fire of his ambition growing ever brighter.  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Nami: How could that moron sail right toward a whirlpool?!  
  
Blizzard:  _Jeez, I thought he was stupid before!_  
  
Zoro: Isn't that Coby?  
  
Aika: Who?  
  
Alvida: This boy wouldn't happen to be Pirate Hunter Zoro, would he?!  
  
Luffy: Zoro?  
  
 **Next time: Meetings in the East Blue**


	16. Ch. 15- Meetings in the East Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories continue with the Straw Hats seeing how Luffy and Coby first met, as well as when Luffy makes his first enemies...not to mention his first love, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "Well," Nami began, "we saw all of Luffy's childhood and the day he left home."  
  
 "Big Brother was so cool!" Aika exclaimed. "Did you see what he did to that Sea King?! He just stretched his arm and-"  
  
  _"KAPOW!!"_  Kumi shouted.  _"Like that, right?"_  
  
 "Yeah! Just like that!" Aika answered.  
  
 "So...is that it?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "I doubt it," Robin replied. "Kovar says we could find Luffy, the REAL Luffy, by the end of all this...and clearly, we're not done here."  
  
 "Well...we saw him being born," Usopp said, "followed by his childhood, his mom's death, when he met Shanks and when Shanks saved him, when they made that promise, when Garp made him go live with the bandits, Luffy growing up with Ace and Sabo, when Sabo was...well...you know...then Ace leaving, and finally Luffy leaving home, too."  
  
 "What else could there be?" Franky asked.  
  
 "I think I might have an idea," Zoro replied.  
  
 "It's pretty obvious that this memory still takes place in the East Blue," Sanji said, "so where is he?"  
 _  
"...There he is,"_ Blizzard said as he pointed his paw to the familiar dinghy that Luffy was sitting in.  
  
 "Ahh," Luffy sighed in content as he held his oar. "What a day great day! The weather's so nice! Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?"  
  
 "What's he talking about?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Umm...I believe that he's talking about that," Brook said as he pointed to an enormous whirlpool that Luffy was drifting right toward.  
  
 "EH?!" the Straw Hats questioned.  
  
 "How could that moron sail right toward a whirlpool?!" Nami asked.  
 _  
"Jeez, and I thought he was stupid before!"_ Blizzard shouted.  
  
 "Hard to believe I'm getting sucked up into this huge whirlpool," Luffy said. "I guess I did get a little careless." He then looked out towards the empty horizon. "I could use some help but I don't see anybody around. Ah, well, can't be helped. Down I go."  
  
 "He's so calm, even though he knows he's about to go into the drink?!" Sanji asked. "How thickheaded can he get?!!"  
  
 "Ah, it's too bad I can't swim, either," Luffy said before he smiled and pounded a fist into his palm. "Of course, what was I thinking? If you sail right toward a whirlpool, it won't matter if you know how to swim or not! I'd drown even if I can't swim!"  
  
 As the whirlpool began to pull Luffy's boat towards its center, the boy glanced over at the empty barrel he took with him. After about 5 seconds, a lightbulb seemed to appear over his head.  
  
"Oh, boy," Nami muttered. "I think I know what he might be thinking."  
  
 Luffy took the lid off the barrel, then tossed the barrel itself off into the water. After that, Luffy stretched his arm, grabbed the barrel, and pulled himself inside, putting the barrel over his head. Upon seeing the inside of the barrel, the Straw Hats saw tiny crumbs at the bottom, so they assumed that there must have been food inside at one point, but knowing Luffy, they realized he must have eaten it all.  
  
 Luffy then took a peek outside the barrel as he watched his boat get crushed by the water pressure and sink.  
  
 "Poor little dinghy," said Franky, lowering his head sadness. "Never had a chance."  
  
 "Phew!" Luffy sighed. "That was close." He then sat down in the barrel. "Jeez...it's only been a day since I left, and already, things have taken a pretty harsh turn."  
  
 "This was the day after he left?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "You have GOT to be kidding!" Sanji exclaimed. "What kind of star was he born under to get this kind of luck?!"  
  
 Luffy sat in the barrel, silently at first, but then he sighed as he patted his knees and scratched his shoulder.  
  
 "...Well...now what do I do?" he asked.  
  
 _"Wish we knew,"_  Blizzard replied.  
  
 Luffy then yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
 "Hmm...I guess I'll reach land one way or another," Luffy said before he put his hat over his eyes. "Until then...maybe I'll take a little..." Before long, he conked out, snoring.  
  
 "Luffy sure knows how to fall asleep in the strangest of places," Nami mused.  
  
 The memory faded to black, and at first, the Straw Hats didn't know what was happening. However, they could hear Luffy snoring, still, so he was obviously still asleep. Then, all of a sudden, the Straw Hats could hear voices.  
  
 "Well, well, our favorite coward," a gruff voice said. "You trying to hide in her and duck out on all the action, again?"  
  
 "N-no way!" a meek voice stammered. "I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys!"  
  
 Almost instantly, Zoro's good eye went wide as he recognized the voice.  
  
 "Isn't that Coby?" he asked.  
  
 "Who?" Aika queried.  
  
 "Wait, that can't be Coby," Chopper spoke up.  
  
 "Yeah, Coby's voice is a little deeper than that, isn't it?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Who's Coby?" Aika asked, again.  
  
 _"Yeah, how come I never heard of him?"_ Kumi inquired.  
  
 "I'm quite curious as to who this 'Coby' person is, as well," Brook spoke.  
  
 "Coby's an old friend of your brother's," Nami answered. "Luffy met him sometime after he first started sailing."  
  
 "Oh!" Aika exclaimed. "So he's one of Big Brother's friends! That's nice!"  
  
 The gruff voice from earlier was heard snickering.  
  
 "Why don't we help you lighten the load?" the person asked.  
  
 "I was just starting to get thirsty," said another voice.  
  
 "You can't!!" Coby's voice shouted. "Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!!"  
  
 "She won't if you keep your trap shut," a third voice said in a warning tone. "Right, boy?"  
  
 "Uh...yeah, right," Coby replied, nervously.  
  
 "That doesn't sound like Coby," Sanji said. "He sounds like a real wimp, to me."  
  
 "Yeah, doesn't sound anything like the kid we saw in Water 7," Franky replied.  
  
 "A lot can happen in a short time," said Zoro. "Trust me, that's Coby."  
  
 Soon, the Straw Hats heard a thud, as well as the three earlier strangers snickering.  
  
 "This sucker's heavy," said the first voice.  
  
 "Perfect," said the second one.  
  
 "Hold on, boys. I'll open 'er the ol' fashion way."  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Zoro muttered. "Are they gonna be in for a surprise."  
  
 Before the Straw Hats even knew what happened, Luffy suddenly sprang up out of the barrel and punched a rather large man in the jaw: a pirate, obviously, and the boy gave a rather loud yawn while Coby and the other two pirates gaped in shock.  
  
 "I SLEPT SO GREEEEEAAAAT!!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 _"Whoa!!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "He popped right out of the barrel!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "Luffy was always known for big entrances," Nami muttered.  
  
 "Somehow, I'm not surprised about that," Usopp added.  
  
 "Wow~!" Aika cheered. "So cool! I wanna do that!"  
  
 "You most certainly are not, missy!" Nami scolded.  
  
 "Aww, why?" Aika pouted.  
  
 "Shh~!" Zoro shushed.  
  
 At that moment, Luffy finally noticed the pirate he accidentally knocked out.  
  
 "Who's that?" he asked before he noticed the other two pirates. "Who the hell are you guys?"  
  
 "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" the pirates questioned.  
  
 "Your friend will catch cold sleeping on the floor like that," Luffy said nonchalantly as he pulled himself out of the barrel.  
  
 "BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!!!" the pirates yelled.  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help but snicker at Luffy's oblivious nature.  
  
 "Hold up!!" one pirate shouted as he held his sword in front of Luffy's face. "Are you trying to screw with us, knowing that we're vicious pirates?! HUH?!!"  
  
 "I'm starving," Luffy said as he stood in front of the stunned Coby. "Got any food in here?"  
  
 "I'M TALKING TO YOU~!!!" the pirate roared.  
  
 "So that's what Coby used to like before we met him in Water 7," Sanji mused.  
  
 "Who knew?" asked Chopper. "He really does look a bit like a wimp."  
  
 "YOU DAMN KID!!!" his cohort shouted as they both prepared to strike Luffy down, causing Coby to shriek in fear. However, Luffy simply looked down before, quick as a flash, he threw the swords out of their hands, causing the blades to break and stick into the ceiling.  
  
 "Hmph!" Zoro scoffed. "What a couple of cheap blades. Steel shouldn't break so easily."  
  
 "Indeed," Brook concurred.  
  
 "What is wrong with you two?" Luffy asked the pirates in confused annoyance, while the two thugs shivered in fright.  
  
 "W...who ARE you?!" asked one of them.  
  
 "Me?" Luffy asked before he smiled and crossed his arms with an air of confidence. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Hi!" He then gave his usual teeth-flashing, gum-showing grin, while the pirates stammered and dashed out in fear.  
  
 "Wusses," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "I think I saw one of 'em piss in their pants," said Usopp.  
  
 "Weenies," Aika added.  
  
 "Man, they were really outmatched," Zoro spoke up.  
  
 "W...what was that...?!" Coby asked in surprise before he gasped. "Hey, listen! You need to leave, right now! Once those two come with their buddies, you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
 "I don't care about that, I'm hungry," Luffy said, nonchalantly.  
  
 "When is he not hungry?" Sanji asked while Robin chuckled in amusement.  
  
 "How can you be so calm about this?!" Coby asked as Luffy's nose seemed to twitch, obviously picking up the scent of food. Though Coby tried to hold him back, Luffy managed to make his way into a storage room.  
  
 "Whoa! It's a gold mine!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped down into the room and looked around. "Food, food, food, food!" Soon, he cracked open a box of apples and began to chow down.  
  
 "Uh...hey," Coby greeted, a bit sheepishly. "My name's Coby. That was pretty neat there, you jumping out of that barrel like that."  
  
 "These are awesome!" Luffy said as he kept eating the apples. "So, are we on a pirate ship or what?"  
  
 "No, were on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates," Coby said. "Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida!"  
  
 "Oh, wait, I think I remember this!" Nami exclaimed. "I was on the passenger ship, too!"  
  
 "Why?" Zoro asked. "To filch off the guests?"  
  
 "For your information," Nami began, "I was not filching off the guests...I was filching off the pirates while they were busy raiding the ship."  
  
 "Still filching," said Zoro.  
  
 Nami only side-eyed the swordsman at this.  
  
 "Ah, who cares?" Luffy asked with his usually carefree attitude. "What I wanna know is if there's a boat around here. Mine got sucked up by that whirlpool outside."  
  
 "No way!" Coby exclaimed in surprise. "Nobody could've survived."  
  
 "Nobody but Luffy," Usopp noted. "The boy with the Devil's Luck."  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy grinned. "I gotta admit, it was a big surprise!" He then went back to eating. "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?"  
  
 The Straw Hats noticed Coby's face pale upon being asked that, and after a moment's pause, he explained to Luffy how he ended up on Alvida's crew after he went out fishing for his dinner, and since then, he had been her cabin boy for 2 years.  
  
 "So he just go on board a pirate's dinghy, not even checking to see if it belonged to them?" asked Nami.  
  
 "What a moron," said Franky.  
  
 "You're pretty stupid, aren't you?" Luffy inquired, bluntly.  
  
 "Gee, thanks for your honesty," Coby said, hanging his head in shame.  
  
 "You could just run away, you know," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Yeah, why didn't he just run away?" Aika asked.  
  
 "I can't do that, no way!!" Coby argued, shaking his head. "Just the thought of Alvida finding me makes me wanna throw up!"  
  
 "You're a moron and a coward!" Luffy laughed. "I hate people like you!"  
  
 Hearing that caused the cabin boy to comically cry in disappointment.  
 _  
"And I thought Usopp was cowardly,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "I'm right here, you know!" Usopp shouted.  
  
 "I still think you're cool, Usopp," Chopper spoke up.  
  
 "Aww, thanks, Chopper," Usopp smiled.  
  
 "...You're right," Coby spoke, getting the Straw Hats' attention. "If I had the courage, I could drift around in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams! ...And someday, I'd like to live out all of them."  
  
 "What child doesn't have his own dreams?" Brook asked, almost whimsically.  
  
 "I'll say," Franky grinned with his arms crossed.  
  
 "What about you, Luffy?" Coby queried. "What got you to set sail on these seas?"  
  
 "Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy grinned, almost instantly, Coby's face paled, once again.  
  
 "A...a king...?!" he repeated.  
  
 "Yep!" Luffy affirmed.  
  
 "Are you serious?!" Coby questioned.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy replied, again.  
  
 "But...but that would mean that YOU'RE a pirate, too!" Coby stammered.  
  
 "Right!" Luffy said, almost proudly at that.  
  
 "Your crew?!" Coby asked.  
  
 "Don't have one yet," Luffy admitted, "but I'm looking for 'em."  
  
 Coby just sat there, mouth agape, while Luffy blinked at him in confusion, even waving his hand in front of his eyes as if saying "Hello, anybody home?". That's when Coby stood straight up with a gasp.  
  
 "King of the Pirates is a title of one who gains EVERYTHING this world has to offer!!" he exclaimed. "You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power!"  
  
 Luffy nodded his head in confirmation, still having that dopey smile on his face as if it were all casual.  
  
 "The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!!" cried Coby.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, that's it!" Coby shouted. "Pirates from all over the world are hunting that treasure, you know!!"  
  
 "Yeah, so?" Luffy asked, casually.  
  
 "No way, it's impossible, impossible, impossible!" Coby cried. "There's no way someone like you could reach the pinnacle of this great pirate age! There's always gonna be someone who's meaner and better-"  
  
 All of a sudden, Luffy slammed his fist in the back of Coby's skull, knocking him to the floor.  
  
 "Ow...!!" Coby moaned. "Why did you hit me?!"  
  
 "Because I felt like it," Luffy said, bluntly and with slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
 "About time somebody shut him up," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "That wasn't nice," Aika said, worriedly.  
 _  
"Luffy just has his methods,"_  Blizzard replied,  _"as...weird as they seem."  
  
 "If you say so," _Kumi answered.  
  
 "That's okay," Coby spoke up. "I'm used to it. The pirates used to beat me around a lot...all the time, in fact."  
  
 "Poor Coby," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "He must have been under a lot of abuse during his time with Alvida," Robin added.  
  
 "It's not about if I can," Luffy said as he put his hand on his hat. "I'm doing this because I want to."  
  
 Coby looked up at Luffy as he took the hat off his head.  
  
 "I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates," Luffy started, "and if I have to die fighting for that...then I die."  
  
 Coby stared at Luffy in awe at his words, while the Straw Hats grinned at their captain's conviction. In fact, Aika was trying her hardest to hold back a squeal as her eyes sparkled.  
  
 "Breathe, Aika," Kumi said, causing Aika to sigh.  
  
 "Sorry," Aika said. "It's just...!"  
  
 "We know, kid," Zoro replied.  
  
 "Your brother is just that great a guy," Usopp added with a proud smile. "Every time I see him be so confident, it gives me courage, too."  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Aika said. "Big Brother is so brave and cool and strong...that's why I wanna be like him when I become a pirate!"  
  
 At that moment, Luffy put his hat on his hand and began to walk out.  
  
 "All right," he said. "Now that my belly's full, I'm gonna go find me a brand new boat! They might even just give me one if I ask nice enough. Maybe they're generous people!"  
  
 "Why would he think a bunch of pirates like them are generous?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Same old Luffy," Nami began. "A glass half-full kind of guy."  
  
 "But we still love him," Robin added.  
  
 "...Yeah, we do," Nami smiled.  
  
 "...Even if you die, huh...?" Coby murmured. "...Hey, Luffy."  
  
 "Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he turned to face Coby.  
  
 "...If...if I really put my mind to it," Coby said. "If I was I willing to put my life on the line...do you think I could do it?"  
  
 "Do what, exactly?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "...Do you think that...maybe I could join the Marines?" asked Coby.  
  
 "The Marines?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "The Marines?" Aika asked in surprise.  
  
 "Yes!!" Coby exclaimed with teary eyes. "Going out to sea and catching bad guys is all I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child!"  
  
 "Isn't he still a kid here?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Shh~!" Franky shushed, his eyes also tearing up. "Don't interrupt! A kid's declaring his dream, here!"  
  
 "Okay, okay! I understand!" Usopp replied. "Sorry."  
  
 "Do...do you really think that I could do it, Luffy?" asked Coby.  
  
 "How should I know?" Luffy asked with a chuckle, although the Straw Hats could tell he was being honest.  
  
 "No! In fact...I WILL do it!" Coby declared. "Yeah! They're nuts if they think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life as a cabin boy! I'll break outta here, and when I do, I'll put Alvida behind bars-"  
  
 Before he could speak any further, the ceiling suddenly burst open, and on instinct, the Straw Hats shielded themselves from the debris, even though it went flying through them. Once the dust settled, the Straw Hats, Luffy, and Coby all opened their eyes to see a very large, very fat woman wearing a white ten gallon hat and holding a giant spiked mace in her hand.  
  
 "Who's the fat lady?" Aika asked.  
  
 "I believe that's Iron Mace Alvida," Nami said. "She was a pirate in the East Blue, worth about 5 million...sheesh, I heard she was fat, but this is overdoing it a bit."  
  
 "I think I need to bleach my eyeballs," Blizzard muttered in disgust.  
  
 "I DEFINITELY have no interest in seeing her panties," Brook added.  
  
 "And just who are you planning to put behind bars, Coby?!" Alvida questioned, while the boy in question looked as if he was going to soil himself. "And you actually think this twig is going to help you?! Well?!! Answer me!!"  
  
 Coby still whimpered while Alvida looked to Luffy, who blinked in confusion.  
  
 "This boy wouldn't happen to be Pirate Hunter Zoro, now would he?!" she asked.  
  
 "Zoro?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "So that's where he heard my name from," Zoro mused.  
  
 "Wow, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed. "You must have been pretty famous back then, huh?"  
  
 "Well...not in a good way," Zoro replied.  
  
 "What do you mean?" Aika asked.  
  
 "You'll figure it out later, sweetie," Nami answered.  
  
 "Coby!!" Alvida barked, causing Coby to yelp.  
  
 "Y-y-yes, ma'am!" he squeaked.  
  
 "Who is the most beautiful woman in these seas?" Alvida asked.  
  
 "She ain't no Boa Hancock..." Blizzard muttered, causing Usopp and Sanji to snicker a bit.  
  
 "The...the most beautiful woman?" Coby stammered. "W-well, of course...that would be-"  
  
 "Hey, Coby," Luffy spoke. "Who's this fat old lady?"  
  
 Coby's face, as well as the faces of the pirates who had come to ambush them, all paled while Alvida gaped in shock...and the Straw Hats were trying their hardest not to laugh, but in the end, they just couldn't hold back and went into full-blown guffaws.  
  
 "That's Luffy for ya!" Franky exclaimed. "He'll tell ya like it is!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "I know I shouldn't laugh," Aika began, "but...but it's so funny!"  
  
 "I haven't laughed this hard when we heard that stone guy's squeaky voice!" Kumi added, laughing along with her human.  
  
 "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook laughed. "Oh...oh, my ribs!! YOHOHOHOHOHO-ACK-KOFF-KOFF!!! Ugh...choked on my spit."  
  
 "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chopper laughed as he leaned against Blizzard's leg, the wolf-dog himself laughing so hard that tears fell out of his eyes.  
  
 Sanji had laughed so hard, he was on the floor, clutching his sides, and Nami and Usopp were in complete hysterics.  Even Zoro was doubling over in laughter, while Robin leaned against him, unable to cover her mouth in her laughing fit.  
  
 As for Alvida...well, she was very much pissed, judging by the various veins popping up on her face.  
  
 "YOU DAMN BRAAAAAAAAAAT~!!!" she bellowed as she swung her mace at Luffy, who easily jumped out of the way due to his smaller and leaner physique before he landed in front of Coby.  
  
 "Let's go!" he told him, causing cowering boy to gasp before Luffy grabbed his arm and jumped out of the hole that Alvida made. They found themselves surrounded by the pirates...and yet, Luffy simply had his hand on top of his hat as he gave a cocky grin.  
 _  
"Here we go,"_ Blizzard smirked.  
  
 "Oh, boy!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother's first fight as a pirate! This is gonna be so exciting!"  
  
 Soon, the fight began, but Luffy easily fought back, throwing punches and headbutts. The pirates tried to use dirty tactics like attacking him at once with swords, or jumping at him from behind, but Luffy was one step ahead of them, grabbing the one that tried to hit from above by the head and then hurling him at his crewmates like a rag doll. Then, the pirates tried to chase after him, and Luffy momentarily faked cowardice by running away...until they saw his stretching arm, that is.  
  
 "Guuuum...GUUUUUM...ROCKEEEEEEEET!!!"  
  
 With that one attack, the pirates were soon mowed down to nothing.  
  
 "WOW!!!" Aika cheered. "Did...did you see that?! That was so cool!!"  
  
 "Luffy was so strong, even back then!!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Who'd of thought that this was the same kid who couldn't even stand up to a bunch of bandits?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "That's our Luffy," Nami smiled.  
  
 Once the little scuffle was over, Coby approached Luffy in complete shock.  
  
 "Luffy...what ARE you?!" he asked.  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Luffy answered as he hooked his finger in his mouth and stretched his cheek. "I'm a rubberman!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "It's always funny when Big Brother does that."  
  
 "So you're...made of rubber?" Coby asked before he suddenly gasped, sensing a dangerous presence behind him. He turned and gasped upon seeing Alvida, who glowered at him and Luffy, the former giving a shriek as he ran to the latter's side.  
  
 "So," Alvida began as she glanced at Luffy, "you've eaten one of the Devil Fruits."  
  
 "Yep!" Luffy answered as he let his cheek snap back into place. "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!"  
  
 "Aha," Alvida realized. "I heard rumors that they existed, but I never thought I'd actually see one. You're far more skilled than your average deck-swabber. Are you a bounty hunter, boy?"  
  
 "Nope!" Luffy replied. "I'm a pirate!"  
  
 "A pirate?!" Alvida repeated. "Ha! Sailing by yourself in these waters?!"  
  
 "Today, it's just me," said Luffy, "but I'll find more tomorrow...or by next week or something. I'm thinking about having, like, ten guys."  
  
 "Well, there's more than ten of us, now," Nami mused with mild amusement as she scratched behind Blizzard's and Kumi's ears, causing them both to smile and wag his tail.  
  
 "Indeed," Robin said as she gently pet Aika on the head, causing her to giggle.  
  
 "Tell me, boy," Alvida spoke. "Since you and I are both pirates, and we're both under different flags...that would make us enemies, am I right?"  
  
 "L...Luffy...!" Coby whispered. "Let's go...!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"  
  
 "Because," Coby started, "out of all the pirates in the East Blue...Alvida is..." He then gasped silently as his eyes went wide, to the Straw Hats' confusion.  
  
 "What is it you're going to say, Coby?" asked Alvida. "Out with it, boy!"  
  
 A pause...but then Coby gritted his teeth as he glared at Alvida and shouted "ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST SWINE ON THE SEAS!!!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Alvida and her pirates to gape in shock, while the Straw Hats laughed once again. Even Luffy in the memory was laughing this time.  
  
 "Preach it, kid!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "She is indeed quite the gonk!" Brook added.  
  
 "Amen," Sanji nodded.  
  
 "What did you just say?!" Alvida questioned.  
  
 "You heard me!!" Coby yelled. "I'm gonna be a Marine and fight pirates like you!! And then, one day, I'll capture your fat, lousy ass and throw you in prison!!"  
  
 "You...LITTLE BRAT!!!" Alvida roared as she prepared to squash Coby flat with her mace, causing him to scream in terror with tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
 "Jeez," said Usopp. "I see he still has a lot to work on in the courage department. Even I don't do that...well, not anymore."  
  
 "Just goes to show you how much Coby's grown," Nami said. "...I wonder how he's been doing, these days. We haven't really seen him much, lately."  
  
 "I'm sure we'll meet up with him in the New World, eventually," Zoro said.  
  
 Just then, Luffy stood in between Alvida and Coby, to the latter's surprise.  
  
 "Well said!" Luffy praised as he took the full brunt of Alvida's mace. However, it obviously wasn't sharp enough to puncture the boy, who grinned as he looked up at the fat pirate woman.  
  
 "That's not gonna work~!" he said. "I told you, I'm made of rubber!"  
  
 On that, he pushed the mace away before he started to stretch his arm way back.  
  
 "Gum...GUM...PISTOL~!!!" he shouted before he punched Alvida right in the gut and sent her flying off the ship and into the sea.  
  
 "Hmph!" Sanji scoffed. "She didn't have a chance to begin with."  
  
 "Well, she did only have 5 million Berries on her head," Brook pointed.  
  
 "She could have provided a more decent challenge," Franky said. "Ah...beggars can't be choosers, though."  
  
 Kumi looked over at Aika, who was gaping with twinkling eyes.  
 _  
"You okay, Aika?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "...So...awesome...!" Aika whispered.  
  
 "Yeah, you're okay," Chopper said with a giggle.  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy called to Alvida's crew, which made them yelp in fright. "Get Coby a dinghy! He's leaving to join the Marines, right now!"  
  
 "Y-yes, sir!!" the pirates cried as they ran to get a boat. Not long after, the Marines had soon appeared and began to open fire on the two ships. Luffy and Coby quickly got on the dinghy the pirates gave them and landed in the water with it. As they did, though, Luffy's eyes momentarily locked with the tawny brown eyes of a familiar young woman with short, orange hair...and not long after, the Straw Hats gasped.  
  
 "Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered. "That's me!"  
  
 "Big Sis...you cut your hair?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Actually, Aika," Sanji began, "your big sister used to have short hair, but then she grew it out."  
  
 "Oh," Aika realized.  
  
 Not long after, the Straw Hats heard a loud thumping sound, and the memory seemed to turn a light pink.  
  
 "Is that...Luffy's heartbeat?" Chopper asked.  
  
 Nami gasped as she put her hands on her cheeks, realizing what this meant, while Robin chuckled.  
  
 "It seems to me," Robin began, "that this is the moment when Luffy fell in love with you, Nami."  
  
 "...He...he only caught one glimpse at me...!" Nami said. "When he said he fell in love with me the moment he saw me...I thought he meant back when we met in Orange Town! I didn't think he meant this!!"  
  
 Aika was trying her hardest not to squeal at this fact, but unfortunately, her joy was short-lived, for a cannonball hit the water, creating a large wave. Once it dissipated, Past Nami had vanished while Luffy and Coby drifted on.  
  
 "Well, looks like we managed to get away," Coby said while Luffy.  
  
 "Man, that sure was fun!" said Luffy.  
  
 "Of course he would find it fun," Usopp mumbled. "He narrowly escaped from a life-or-death situation, as always!"  
  
 "That's Big Brother for you!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "So, Luffy?" Coby asked. "Since you're looking for the One Piece and all, that means you're heading for the Grand Line, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, that's right," Luffy answered.  
  
 "They say that place is a pirate's graveyard, you know," Coby said, worriedly.  
  
 "Well, he's not wrong," Franky muttered.  
  
 "Indeed," Brook said. "Many a pirate has lost his or her life in the Grand Line AND the New World."  
  
 "That's why I need a strong crew," Luffy said before he paused for a moment. "So...this Pirate Hunter guy...what's he like?"  
  
 "Huh?" Coby asked. "You mean Roronoa Zoro? Well, lately, I heard he had been captured by the Marines."  
  
 "Really?" Luffy asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Huh...guess he's pretty weak, then."  
  
 Hearing that caused Zoro to sneer while some of the Straw Hats seemed to snicker.  
 _  
"I wonder how the Marines caught Zoro,"_  Kumi said.  
  
 _"He might've been dead drunk and fell asleep,"_  Blizzard quipped.  
  
 "That's a possibility," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "Shut up!" Zoro barked. "Like any of you know!!"  
  
 "Calm down, Tiger," Robin said as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
 "He's far from weak!" Coby exclaimed. "That guy's a total monster! They say he's like a living, breathing demon in human form! ...Wait a minute...why are you asking?"  
  
 "Because," Luffy began, "I think I might make him part of my crew!"  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!!" Coby questioned, and the memory soon faded to black.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Coby: So here we are in Shell Town! There's supposed to be a Marine base here!  
  
Luffy: Where's this demon guy?  
  
Past Zoro: *tied up to a post* You're an eyesore...get lost.  
  
Chopper: Zoro looks terrible.  
  
Helmeppo: As if I'd actually let that idiot Zoro go! I actually plan on killing him, tomorrow!  
  
Luffy: I decided...Zoro's gonna join my crew!  
  
Coby: HUH?!!  
  
Next time:  **The First**.


	17. Ch. 16- The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a momentary pause to see how Luffy's doing, and so far, he continues to remain defiant of Kovar...but just how long will he last? Meanwhile, the Straw Hats witness how their captain met their first mate.

 It was dark, and his chest felt tight. Sweat beaded down his face as he tried to swallow the saliva in his mouth, but the shackle around his neck was so chafing and it made it difficult. The chains around his ankles, wrists, and his whole body didn't help matters. Through it all, though, all he could do was glare up at the very one who held him captive: Kovar.  
 **  
"Comfortable, Straw Hat?"**  asked Kovar, mockingly.  
  
 "... ... ..." Luffy didn't speak. He only glared at the black dragon in defiance.  
  
 **"Keep silent all you wish,"**  Kovar said,  **"but sooner or later, you won't be keeping up that bravado for long."  
**  
 "Says you," Luffy hissed. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more to break me...and my friends will be here before that happens."  
  
  **"I am willing to wait,"**  Kovar said.  **"The longer I wait for you to break, the more appetizing your spirit will be for me."** He then chuckled darkly.  **"You must hold those fools you call your crew in such high regard...are you sure you want to keep believing in them?"**  
  
 "...If I don't believe in them," Luffy smirked, "then there's nothing to believe in."  
  
  **"Hmph!"**  Kovar scoffed.  **"We shall see."**  
  
 On that, the dragon vanished into the darkness...and Luffy sighed as he looked up at...well...wherever it was he was looking.  
  
 "...They'll save me...I know they will..."  
  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, the Straw Hats had just finished washing the memory of how Luffy had met Coby and how he had defeated Alvida with a single punch (as well as how Luffy fell in love with Nami the moment he saw her). Now, they were watching the duo sailing along the sea, heading towards an island. During this time, the Straw Hats took a moment to recap on what they had learned from the previous memory.  
  
 "So it looks like Luffy sought out Zoro from the beginning," Nami mused.  
  
 "Makes sense, I guess," Sanji concurred. "After all, Zoro was pretty infamous around the East Blue."  
  
 "Was he?" Brook asked.  
  
 "It's nothing to make a big deal over," Zoro said. "Pay it no mind."  
  
 "So, Coby," said Luffy, "is this Zoro guy really a monster?"  
  
 "Yeah, he is," Coby answered, plain as day. "Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter...I hear he's like a bloodthirsty dog. He hunts down criminals in the East Blue and viciously cuts them down with his sword like a beast! They actually call him a living, breathing demon in human form!"  
  
 "Scary...!" Chopper, Aika, and Kumi squeaked as they embraced each other in fright.  
  
 "Oh, please," Zoro muttered. "All those are nothing but exaggerations and nothing more. So I would cut down a few guys and leave 'em bloody? What's the big deal?"  
  
 "Oh, my," Robin said in slight surprise.  
  
 "That's not exactly a very good argument!" Nami pointed out in slight disgust.  
  
 "I hadn't really decided if I'm gonna have him join me, yet," Luffy said. "Maybe he's a good guy."  
  
 "He's in prison because he's not obviously not!!" Coby argued, but once again, his cries fell on deaf ears, and the Straw Hats chuckled a bit at the scene.  
  
 "You know, I can't help thinking that back then, Coby might have been a little naïve about certain things," Sanji spoke up.  
  
 "Yeah, me too," Franky nodded, remembering back when Tom was arrested.  
  
 Eventually, the duo had managed to dock at an island up ahead, with a Marine base right on the other side.  
  
 "We made it!" Luffy exclaimed. "The town where the Marines are!"  
  
 "Same old Luffy," Usopp said. "Getting excited about everything."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.  
  
 Soon, Luffy and Coby walked through the crowded streets of the marketplace, the former just walking along casually with his hands shoved in his pockets. All the while, Coby kept trying to convince Luffy not to recruit Zoro, but still, the D. Carrier didn't listen. He just picked up a pear, took a bite, and then paid the woman with what little money he had.  
  
 "Hey," Luffy said. "Any chance you know anything about this Zoro guy?"  
  
 Upon hearing the swordsman's name, everyone in the marketplace jumped back, yelling in fright.  
  
 "Luffy," Coby whispered. "Maybe we should avoid saying Zoro's name while we're here, okay?"  
  
 "Jeez, Zoro, what'd you do?" asked Franky.  
  
 "I didn't do a damn thing!" Zoro replied. "Get off my back!!"  
  
 Blizzard snickered a bit, causing the swordsman to side-eye at him.  
  
 "And you, too, Mutt!!" Zoro shouted, which caused Blizzard to growl at him.  
  
 "Enough, already!" Nami said as she pushed the two of them apart. "Good grief!"  
  
 "So Coby," Luffy began, "how about we head to the Marine base?"  
  
 "I guess," Coby answered, "but I don't think I'm ready, yet...oh, yeah! I heard the base here is run by Captain Morgan!"  
  
 Once again, the townsfolk yelled and jumped back in fright, taking both Coby and the Straw Hats back. Luffy, however, just laughed.  
  
 "This is such a weird place!" he said.  
  
 "That was kinda weird," Aika said.  
  
 _"Yeah, why'd they freak out when Coby said that guy's name?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
  _"No idea,"_  Blizzard answered.  
  
 "Well that was a little strange," Coby said. "I could understand people freaking out because of Zoro being mentioned, but why would they jump when I mentioned Captain Morgan?"  
  
 "Maybe it's a strange custom," Luffy mused.  
  
 "Obviously, this 'Captain Morgan' is feared in this town," Robin said.  
  
 "Figures," Nami sneered.  
  
 Soon, Luffy and Coby arrived in front of the Marine base.  
  
 "I can't believe I'm finally here," Coby said, tearfully. "I'm afraid...this is where we part ways Luffy!"  
  
 Once again, though, Luffy wasn't listening, for he was busy trying to climb over the wall. Keyword being "trying".  
  
 "Where's the foothold?!" he asked as he struggled to cling to the wall.  
  
 "GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Coby yelled. "THEY'LL SEE YOU!!!!"  
  
 "Typical Luffy," Sanji muttered in disbelief.  
  
 "Now where's this demon?" Luffy asked as he surveyed the courtyard.  
  
 "Why would Big Brother think that Zoro's a demon?" Aika asked.  
  
 "It might be because Luffy thought Zoro was misunderstood," Nami said. "Remember, Luffy was called a demon by those children."  
  
 "...I never really thought of that," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "There he is!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped down from the wall and ran to the other side. "I'm gonna get closer!"  
  
 Once he reached the other side, he climbed up the wall, and it was there that he saw a man tied up to a crucifix...and needless to say, the Straw Hats were quite shocked to see his condition: his white shirt was stained with sweat, a green haramaki sash, and a black bandana around his head. This man...looked nothing close to a demon. In fact, he looked half-dead.  
  
 "Is that...Zoro?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "My word...!" Brook whispered in disbelief. He wanted to tell a skull joke, but this just wasn't the time or place for it.  
  
 "Holy hell, man!" Franky exclaimed. "What happened to you?!"  
  
 Zoro looked away, feeling his pride dwindling, while Robin covered her mouth in shock. Nami promptly covered Aika and Kumi's eyes, while Sanji's mouth gaped open to the point where his cigarette fell out. He could see Past Zoro's ribs under the fabric of shirt, and the way his jawline showed on his cheeks. Seeing it made the cook growl in anger as he clenched his fists.  
  
 "S-Sanji?" Chopper asked, worriedly.  
  
 "...They're starving him," Sanji hissed. "Those bastards are starving him to death! How dare they!!"  
  
  _"Whoa, Sanji!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  _"Take it easy! I know this isn't easy for you to watch!"_  
  
 By now, Coby had joined Luffy at the wall, and upon seeing Past Zoro, despite his current state, he still looked terrified of the swordsman.  
  
 "Th-that's him...!" he whispered. "That's Roronoa Zoro...!!"  
  
 "Hey, if we untie him, he can get away, right?" Luffy asked with an impish grin.  
  
 "Are you insane?!" Coby questioned. "If you untie his ropes, he'll kill you on the spot!!"  
  
 "Ah, don't worry about it," Luffy assured. "I'm pretty strong."  
  
 "Hey, you two!" Past Zoro called out, causing Coby to squeal in fright. "You're an eyesore...get lost."  
  
 "EEEEEK!!" Coby shrieked. "Luffy, please, just forget about recruiting this guy, okay?!"  
  
 In the meantime, Chopper was surveying Past Zoro with his professional eyes: the sunken look in his eyes, the pale tone of his skin, the way it almost hung off his bones, and how his breath seemed a bit shallow.  
  
 "...Zoro was dying," the little reindeer said.  
  
 "What?" Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Being out in the hot sun, being starved and forced to go without water," Chopper said. "Clearly, it's slowly killing him. I estimate he'd be dead within a week."  
  
 "My god...!" Robin whispered in disbelief.  
  
 Zoro's eye went wide in shock. Sure, he knew how bad things were for him, back then...but he was actually that close to dying?  
  
 Just then, a ladder appeared by Luffy and Coby, and soon after, a little girl appeared. She looked to be about Aika's age, and had short, brown hair that was done up in little pigtails. She also had on a blue-and-purple striped dressed with a white hood.  
  
 "Who's that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Hey...that's Rika, I think," Zoro said.  
  
 "Rika?" Nami repeated. "You know her?"  
  
 "I helped her and mom out when I first came here," Zoro said. "I'll explain, later."  
  
 Rika turned to look at Luffy and Coby before she put a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. She then climbed over the wall and approached Past Zoro, who glared at her.  
  
 "What the hell do you want?" he asked.  
  
 "You're probably really hungry, right?" asked Rika before she held up a bundle, which contained two rice balls. "I made these for you!"  
  
 "Aww, that's so sweet of her!" Nami cooed.  
  
 "You're gonna get in a lot of trouble, little girl," Past Zoro said, bluntly. "Now go home!"  
  
 "But you haven't eaten anything for days," said Rika, "and this is my first time making them, so please eat them."  
  
 Past Zoro's eyes went wide before he glared and turned away.  
  
 "I'm not hungry!" he shouted. "Now beat it, brat!"  
  
 "But-" Rika started, feeling hurt.  
  
 "I said get lost or else I'll kick your little ass!!" Past Zoro barked.  
  
 "Hey, that's no way to treat a little girl!" Sanji said.  
  
 "Zoro, why were you so desperate for that girl to leave her alone?" asked Robin.  
  
 "I didn't want her getting into any trouble, okay?" Zoro replied.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Aika.  
  
 "So this isn't about your pride as a swordsman?" Nami inquired.  
  
 "Just shut up and watch!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "Bullying kids, are we, Roronoa Zoro?"  
  
 Everyone turned to see a scrawny man wearing a rather fancy-looking suit and had a bowl haircut, accompanied by two other Marine soldiers.  
  
 "Who's that?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Nami said as she squinted a bit before she gasped. "Oh, my god, it is! That's Helmepoo!"  
  
 "What?!" Franky questioned. "You're kidding! THAT'S him?!"  
  
 "The Marine who challenged Zoro in Water 7?" asked Robin.  
  
 Past Zoro sneered, obviously irritated upon seeing Helmeppo.  
  
 "I see you're still a bit lively," Helmeppo said before he noticed Rika and her rice balls. "Oh, did you bring those for me, little girl?" He then snatched one of them and took a bite, despited Rika's protests, but after he chewed for a while, he then began to spit it out. "BLEGH!! What is this?! It's all sweet! You're supposed to season rice balls with salt, you dumb brat!!"  
  
 "I...I just thought it would taste better sweet," Rika said, innocently, but then Helmeppo knocked the other rice ball out of her hands and stomped it into the dirt. "No! Stop it!!"  
  
 "Hey!" Aika shouted. "That's not nice!!"  
  
 "Yeah! What a jerk!" Kumi added.  
  
 "That bastard...!" Sanji cursed. "How dare he waste food, and over such a trivial matter!!"  
  
 "No...!" Rika whimpered, tearfully. "I worked so hard on those!"  
  
 Past Zoro only looked down at the child with sympathy.  
  
 "You obviously didn't read this sign, did you, little girl?" asked Helmeppo as he pointed to a poster. "Anyone caught feeding or helping any prisoners will be executed by order of Captain Morgan."  
  
 Hearing that caused Rika's skin to go pale.  
  
 "You know who my Daddy is, don't you?" Helmeppo asked with a smug grin.  
  
 "Please don't tell me he's going to kill that girl," Brook said.  
  
 "Relax," Zoro said. "Even he's not that cruel...but now you see why I wanted her to leave so bad."  
  
 "Yeah, I see that now," said Nami. "I know that Helmeppo's not that much of a threat, but Captain Morgan's a different matter."  
  
 Rika looked up at Helmeppo with teary eyes, which caused him to glared at her in annoyance.  
  
 "Oh, you're not gonna cry, are you?" asked Helmeppo. "I hate seeing crying kids." He then looked to the two soldiers behind him. "You two, throw her out of here."  
  
 "Uh...b-but sir-" the soldier stammered.  
  
 "Are you questioning my orders?!" Helmeppo questioned. "Throw her out or I'll tell my Daddy on you!"  
  
 "Talk about a daddy's boy," Franky sneered.  
  
 "Y-yes, sir," one of the soldiers said before he grabbed Rika by her hood and then tossed her over the gate. Thankfully, though, Luffy managed to catch her and turn so that his back hit the ground while holding her safely in his arms.  
  
 "That was horrible!" Nami shouted. "How could Coby ever be friends with a such a jerk?!"  
  
 "I don't know, Nami," said Robin. "People tend to change."  
  
 "You bastard...!" Past Zoro hissed at Helmeppo.  
  
 "Well, you're quite stubborn, aren't you?" asked Helmeppo.  
  
 "He's lucky I was tied up, back then," Zoro sneered.  
  
 "Don't get cocky," Past Zoro said. "Like I promised, I'm going to live through this whole month!"  
  
 This only caused Helmeppo to laugh.  
  
 "Well, do your best, Roronoa Zoro," he said as he walked away.  
  
 "Just 10 more days," Past Zoro reminded.  
  
 "If you manage to stay alive, that is," Helmeppo pointed out.  
 _  
"What did he mean by that?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 _"Look! Here comes Luffy!"_ Kumi exclaimed as she saw Luffy approached the crucified swordsman.  
  
 "You're still here?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "You've been tied up and humiliated," Luffy said. "You must be pretty strong, huh?"  
  
 "Why's it any of YOUR business?!" Past Zoro shouted.  
  
 "Well, if it were me," Luffy began, "I would've gotten outta here in three days."  
  
 "Yeah, well I'm different from you," said Past Zoro as he smirked. "I will make it through this challenge, and then I'll show them all."  
  
 "Defiant, even in the face of death," Sanji muttered. "That's always been you, huh, Moss-head?"  
  
 "Give it a rest," Zoro sneered.  
  
 "What?" Sanji asked. "It's a compliment."  
  
 "Man, you're sure stubborn, aren't you?" Luffy asked before he turned to leave. "Well, see ya!"  
  
 "Wait!" called Past Zoro, causing Luffy to stop and look at him. "...Can you...pick that up for me?"  
  
 Luffy blinked before he glanced down at the ruined rice ball, and then picked it up.  
  
 "You wanna eat this?" he asked. "'Cause it's mostly a ball of mud," said Luffy.  
  
 "SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!!!" barked Past Zoro, taking Luffy by surprise before he tossed the mud-ridden rice ball in his mouth. Past Zoro coughed and gagged, but managed to choke it down.  
  
 "See, I told you," Luffy smirked.  
  
 "...Thank you," Past Zoro said. "It was delicious...tell the kid for me, okay?"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smiled, and the memory ended there.

 "Zoro~!" Nami said. "You big softie!"  
  
 "Shut up," Zoro grumbled.  
  
 "You're so nice, Zoro!" Aika added as she hugged the swordsman's leg.  
  
 "I said shut up, already!" Zoro barked. "I just didn't want the kid to feel bad, okay?! Sheesh!!"  
  
 Sanji smirked, feeling his respect for Zoro grow a bit more...even though he would never admit in a million years, and it wasn't just because he ate Rika's rice ball, but because how he was actually willing to let himself starve for a whole month, something Sanji himself would never do. As for Robin, she smiled at her boyfriend, warmly, knowing that deep down, he always had a heart.  
  
 "There's still something I don't understand, though," said Usopp. "How come you got arrested in the first place, Zoro?"  
  
 "Well, you see..." Zoro started, but before he could answered, a new memory soon began to play. It showed Luffy, Coby, and Rika, sitting in front of the girl's mother's restaurant. She seemed elated, possibly because Luffy had conveyed to her what Zoro said about the rice ball. After a moment, she revealed to them the reason why Zoro got arrested.  
  
 One day, Helmeppo showed up in town with his "dog", Soro, which was really a wild wolf who ran rampant in the streets. The wolf went into the restaurant and menaced Rika and her mother, but when the vicious beast attempted to go after the girl, Zoro cut it down, saving her life. Of course, Helmeppo wasn't very pleased about this...that is until he looked as if he was going to mess his pants upon realizing who the Pirate Hunter was. Knowing that he stood no chance against Zoro in a fight, he made a deal with the former bounty hunter, instead: he would spare Rika and her mother if the swordsman could go one month without food. Zoro accepted the deal and willingly let himself get arrested on the spot.  
  
 So far, in the memory, it had been about 3 weeks since his capture, and he was forced to endure Helmeppo's abuse since that day.  
  
 "...I don't believe it," Coby whispered in disbelief...and sounding a little disheartened, too.  
  
 "...Man...I can't help but feel sorry for Coby," Usopp said.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami answered. "In the span of just one afternoon, he was already exposed to the corruption that the Marines had."  
  
 "Even in the East Blue," Robin began, "corruption spreads like a disease. However...here, this was only the tip of the iceburg."  
  
 "You can say that again, sister," Franky added.  
  
 "I must say," Brook began as he put a bony hand on Zoro's shoulder, "what a stand-up fellow you are, Mister Zoro! Yohohohoho!"  
  
 _"You're all right, Zoro,"_  Blizzard smirked.  _"To think, I've been calling you a prude for so long."_  
  
 "Wow, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes. "You're so cool!"  
  
 "Zoro wasn't such a meanie, after all!" Aika added.  
  
 "Psh! Of course not," Sanji smirked. "Even under all that rough exterior, he's still a marshmallow."  
  
 "SHUT IT!!" Zoro barked with a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
 "Aww, Zoro," Robin said as she put an arm around his shoulder and traced her finger on his pecs in a circle. "You'll always be my tough guy."  
  
 "...At least one person gets it," Zoro muttered, momentarily kissing Robin on the cheek in gratitude.  
  
 "As honorable as Zoro is," Nami began, "he's also pretty gullible."  
  
 "Excuse me?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
 "What?" Nami asked. "I'm just saying, did you actually trust that idiot, Helmeppo, to keep his word?"  
  
 "I'm gonna have to agree with Nami on this one," Usopp added...hiding behind the navigator in case the swordsman went on a rampage. "Helmeppo didn't seem like the honorable type."  
  
 Zoro opened his mouth to argue...but ultimately grumbled as he looked away.  
  
 "I take it that my point has been made," Nami surmised.  
  
 "Shh~!" Sanji shushed. "Something's happening."  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up to see Helmeppo enter the restaurant, propping his feet up on the table.  
  
 "Hey, I'm hungry!" he shouted, rudely. "Get me and my men a hot meal, for free!"  
  
 "R-right away, sir," said Rika's mother.  
  
 "What a sleazeball..." Sanji muttered. "Be polite when you speak to a woman! And put your muddy shoes on the damn floor!"  
  
 "Easy, Sanji," Usopp eased as he put his hand on the cook's shoulder. "Remember, this is a memory."  
  
 "Doesn't mean I gotta like it..." Sanji sneered.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" Helmeppo laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Since I've gotten bored of waiting, I decided I'm going to go ahead and execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it, everybody!"  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!!" the Straw Hats (save for Zoro and Robin) shouted.  
  
 "I KNEW IT!!!" Usopp shouted. "I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!!!"  
  
  _"How could he do that?!"_  Kumi questioned.  _"Zoro only had ten more days!!"_  
  
 "Disgraceful," Brook sneered. "A man is bound to his word!"  
  
 Before anybody could even blink, Luffy suddenly rushed...no, more like  _flew_  toward Helmeppo with such speed, his hat fell off, and then decked him hard across the face and sent him flying across the floor until he collided with a wall.  
  
 "Wh...who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo questioned as he held his bruised cheek.  
  
 "Your worst nightmare, that's who," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "I'm surprised his jaw didn't break," Robin mused.  
  
 "I actually wish it did," Nami said.  
  
 "Luffy, stop!" Coby cried as he ran up and restrained the rubberman.  
  
 "This guy is scum!" Luffy growled, viciously.  
  
 "Tell me about it," Blizzard muttered in agreement.  
  
 "You...you hit me!" Helmeppo cried. "Not even my Daddy, Captain Morgan, hits me!!"  
  
 "As if I care!" Luffy barked.  
  
 "I'm telling my Daddy on you!" Helmeppo shouted. "When I do, you'll be executed!!!"  
  
 "Do you always have to have your daddy fight your battles for you?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "That's what I say," Nami said. "What a spoiled little daddy's boy!"  
  
 "Luffy, calm down!" Coby urged. "Please, you shouldn't make the Marines your enemy!"  
  
 "But...the Marines are already Big Brother's enemy," Aika said.  
  
 _"Yeah, he is a pirate, right?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 _"Well, here, not officially,"_  Blizzard replied.  _"The Marines will only recognize you as a pirate once you raised a pirate flag or work under someone who has."_  
  
 "I decided," Luffy started with an all-too-familiar look of determination, "Zoro's gonna join my crew!"  
  
 "HUH?!!" Coby questioned in shock before the memory faded again.  
  
 Although he didn't really show it, Zoro was stunned...and a bit...touched, as well. He had heard from Coby that Luffy stood up for his honor like that, despite the fact that he only just met him that day...and yet, to witness it like this...it was truly inspiring.  
  
 "I can't believe Luffy stood up for you, like that," Nami said. "He barely knew you."  
  
 "If you think about it," Sanji began, "it's not too different from when he stood up for Shanks."  
  
 "...Yeah," Usopp smiled. "I guess it isn't too different, is it?"  
  
 The memory shifted, once again, revealing Luffy standing in front of Past Zoro...although, he had a bit of a grimace on his face as he stood back a few feet. At first, the Straw Hats didn't know why...but then the thought might have occured to them that perhaps Zoro's body odor wasn't very appealing to him at the moment.  
  
 "You again?" Past Zoro asked. "You've got way too much free time on your hands, huh?"  
  
 "Listen," said Luffy, "I'm gonna untie you, but when I do, you're gonna join my crew, okay?"  
  
 "Wow," Nami muttered. "He didn't even ask."  
  
 "That's Luffy for you," Usopp said. "Once he's decided you're a member of his crew, you might as well give up and join him."  
  
 "Has Big Brother really always been that way?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Sanji replied. "Of course, he does mean well. It just gets annoying at first."  
  
 "For once, something we agree on," Zoro grumbled.  
  
 "What did you say?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "I run a pirate crew," Luffy began, "and I'm looking for people to join up."  
  
 "I refuse," Zoro said, coldly to the boy. "You want me to become a criminal? Screw that shit."  
  
 "Since when did you care about being a bad guy or not?" asked Franky.  
  
 "I didn't care," Zoro countered. "I just didn't wanna lower myself to become some scumbag criminal, all right? ...I also didn't like the thought of following somebody, back then."  
  
 "But you joined Luffy, anyway," Chopper said.  
  
 "I said 'back then'," Zoro repeated. "Jeez, what am I, a broken record?"  
  
 "What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked with a bit of a pout.  
  
 "They're despicable," said Past Zoro. "As if I'd lower myself to become one of them."  
  
 "Does it really matter, anyway?" Luffy asked. "Everyone thinks of you as this demon who's out for blood."  
  
 "As if I care what society thinks about me," Past Zoro said with a smirk. "I've never had any regrets in my life and I never will. I WILL make it through this challenge, and when I do, I'll set out to do what I want."  
  
 "Yeah, that's fine and all," Luffy began, "but...I already decided you're gonna join my crew."  
  
 "What?!" Past Zoro questioned. "You can't just decide that!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help chuckling a little. Even Zoro seemed to laugh a bit, even though back then, it didn't seem very funny to him at the time.  
  
 "You're a swordsman, right?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yeah, but that damn Marine son took mine," Past Zoro answered.  
  
 "I'll get it back for you," Luffy started, "but when I do, you'll have to join me."  
  
 "How are you so thickheaded?!" Past Zoro yelled as he struggled against his bonds.  
  
 "Luffy actually blackmailing somebody?" Nami asked. "Now that's a stretch! No pun intended."  
  
 "Heh," Sanji smirked. "I didn't think even Luffy could do that to you, Moss-head."  
  
 Zoro only rolled his eye in annoyance.  
  
 A little while later, Luffy was seen running towards the base and looked around for a moment.  
  
 "Hmm...so where do I go from here?" he asked before he heard some kind of commotion going on, which caused him to look up at the roof. "There's something going on up there." He then smirked as he reeled his arm back. "Let's have us a little look-see."  
 _  
"Oh, no,"_  Blizzard muttered with a bit of dread.  _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_  
  
 "You and me, both," Sanji added.  
  
 "Gum-Gum ROCKET!!!" Luffy shouted as he went flying over the roof...a bit too high. "Whoooooaa!! Oh, jeez, I overshot!!!"  
  
 Thinking quickly, Luffy grabbed onto a nearby rope...which was attached to a giant statue of a man with an axe for a right hand. When Luffy landed on the roof, the top half of the statue cracked, causing the Marines who were hoisting it up to scream in horror while Luffy sheepishly raised his hand.  
  
 "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
 Then, KRASH!! Half of the statue fell over and crashed to the ground, crumbling into rubble.  
  
 "...Well," Franky began, "that just happened."  
  
 "Ugh...he's ALWAYS breaking something..." Nami groaned.  
  
 "Hahahahahaha!!" Zoro laughed. "I saw that statue they were trying to hoist up! So that's what happened to it!"  
  
 Just then, the man that the statue resembled, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan himself, turned to Luffy with a furious expression.  
  
 "ARREST THAT BRAT SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!!!" he shouted.  
  
 "SIR!! RIGHT AWAY!!!" the soldiers saluted, fearfully.  
  
 "That's him!!" Helmeppo cried. "That's the guy who hit me, Daddy!!"  
  
 "Hey, it's you!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed Helmeppo by the shoulder, causing him to shriek in terror. "I've been looking all over for you! Something I need to get back from you!"  
  
 With that, he grabbed Helmeppo and ran into the base, and the whole time, the Straw Hats were trying so hard to keep straight faces as they heard Helmeppo screaming like a girl.  
  
 "That guy's a real coward, isn't he?" Aika asked.  
  
 "He sure is, squirt," Zoro smirked. "He sure is."  
  
 The whole time Luffy ran, he dragged Helmeppo along the floor, running through the hallways, this way and that for several minutes.  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy called. "Here's Zoro's sword?"  
  
 "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!!" Helmeppo cried. "Just stop dragging me!!!"  
  
 Luffy soon braked to a halt while Helmeppo hung limply in his hand.  
  
 "So, where is it?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "In...my room...!" Helmeppo whimpered. "We actually just passed it...!"  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"  
  
 "Probably because you were dragging him across the floor," Brook muttered.  
  
 "Don't move!!" shouted a Marine soldier as he and several others appeared, aiming their rifles at Luffy.  
  
 "Put Helmeppo down!" ordered another.  
  
 "No thanks," Luffy said as he held Helmeppo up like a shield. "But you can go ahead and shoot if you want."  
  
 "NO!! DON'T SHOOT!!!" cried Helmeppo as Luffy rushed forward. "GET OUT OF THE WAY~!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
 "Man...Luffy sure was underhanded back then, huh?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "I guess he realized some pirates have to act that way," Nami said, although the thought of her fiancé using someone as a meat shield did unnerve her a bit.  
  
 As for Zoro...he was loving every minute of watching Helmeppo suffer so, evident by the grin on his face.  
  
 A bit later, Luffy arrived in Helmeppo's room...and needless to say, it seemed a bit...well, extravagant wasn't really the word for it. It looked more feminine than anything, with pink walls and flowers decorating every part of the room. There was even a vanity mirror with a makeup box.  
  
 "...Wow," Sanji said in surprise.  
  
 "I see he likes it...pink," Robin mused.  
  
 "Oh, my god, even I'm not THAT girly," said Nami.  
  
 "Yeah, I might like the color pink," Chopper began, "but this is overdoing it."  
  
 "Huh," Zoro muttered. "You know, I thought he wore mascara."  
  
 Luffy's eyes scanned the room until he spotted three swords- two black ones and the familiar white hilt of Wado Ichimonji- leaning against the corner.  
  
 "All right, I found it!" he exclaimed as he looked them over. "Uh...wait a sec. There's three here." He looked over at Helmeppo. "Hey, sissy, which one of these is Zoro's...huh?"  
  
 To his surprise, Helmeppo was unconscious and foaming at the mouth.  
  
 "What a wuss," Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Yeah, I've been dragged around by Luffy a lot of times," Usopp said, "but I never fainted like that!"  
  
 "What about that one time when he-" Nami started.  
  
 "Okay, that's nice," the sniper interjected.  
  
 "Is this really the same guy we saw back in Water 7?" asked Franky.  
  
 Just then, Luffy heard a commotion going outside, so he turned and looked out the window, only to gasp upon seeing Coby and Past Zoro facing down a firing squad that was headed by Morgan.  
  
 "Oh, no! Coby! Zoro!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Oh, no, they're gonna kill Zoro, and Coby, too!" Aika cried.  
 _  
"What's Luffy gonna do?!"_  Kumi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Why would Morgan want to kill you ahead of schedule?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Oh, I dunno," Zoro said. "Something about me and Luffy conspiring to overthrow him or some such crap."  
  
 Knowing that time was of the essence, Luffy grabbed the swords, strapped them to his back, then grabbed the window frame and walked backwards, which caused his arms to stretch, and then...  
  
 "Guuuum...GUUUUUUUM...ROCKET~!!!"  
  
 WHOOSH!!! He soon shot himself out through the window, shattering the glass before he landed in between Past Zoro and the Marines with his arms outstretched, just as the soldiers opened fire. Coby cried out in alarm while Past Zoro gaped...but Luffy smirked as the bullets stretched his skin.  
  
 "That...WON'T WORK!!" Luffy shouted as he bounced the bullets back, causing the Marines to shriek as they all scattered to avoid their own bullets. "Hahahahaha!! That won't work on me! I told you I was strong!!"  
  
 "Wh...what the hell ARE you?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 Luffy grinned before he turned to Zoro while giving a thumbs-up, "I'm Luffy...the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Zoro asked. "You, the King of the Pirates?! Do you even know what you're saying?!!"  
  
 "King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates," Luffy replied. "What else could it possibly mean?"  
  
 "If I didn't know you better," Usopp began, "seeing Luffy bounce those bullets back looked like it gave you quite a shock, Zoro."  
  
 "Yeah," Sanji smirked. "You actually looked pretty scared to me."  
  
 "Shut your hole!" Zoro barked. "For your information, that was the first time I saw someone deflect bullets!"  
  
 "It's not really all that surprising, if you think about it," Robin pointed out. "Devil Fruit powers are rare in the four blues. That's why some people deem those with powers as monsters."  
  
 "Can we please not bring that up?" Aika asked, holding herself.  
  
 "Sorry, sweetie," Robin apologized.  
  
 "So I found your sword," Luffy said as he held out the three katanas to Zoro. "I didn't know which one was yours, so I grabbed all three of them."  
  
 "They're all mine," Past Zoro said as he wriggled his arms in his ropes, as if itching to grab his swords again. "I practice Santoryuu, the Three-Sword Style."  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed for a moment before he grinned. "Just hurry up and take them already! Just know that once you join me, you become a criminal or else get killed here, execution style."  
  
 "What are you, the son of the Devil?" Zoro asked with a grin. "If that's what I have to do to live, then so be it. I'll become a pirate."  
  
 "All right!" Luffy cheered, heaving the swords up in the air. "I got my first crewmate! Best day ever!!"  
  
 "All right, all right!" Past Zoro shouted. "I get it, now hurry up and get me outta here, will ya?!"  
  
 "Luffy sure looked excited," Nami smiled.  
  
 "He's so happy because Zoro became his friend!" Aika piped up.  
  
 "Well, the feeling wasn't exactly mutual, back then," Zoro admitted.  
  
 "If guns don't work," Morgan started, "then cut them down!"  
  
 On that, the Marines charged forward with their cutlasses, while Luffy and Coby tried to untie Past Zoro.  
  
 "Rrrgh!" Luffy grunted as he kept trying to loosen the knots. "Stupid Marine knots! Maybe I should've taken that knot tying lesson from Grandpa."  
  
 "Stop screwing around!!" Past Zoro shouted.  
  
 "Why didn't Luffy just cut him free?" asked Chopper.  
 _  
"Because Luffy didn't even think about it, that's why,"_  Blizzard said.  
  
  _"Man, Luffy sure was a dunce,"_  Kumi added.  
  
 "Big Brother's not THAT big a dummy...right?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Should we tell her?" Usopp queried.  
  
 "And break her heart, are you kidding?" Sanji chided.  
  
 "That's funny," Luffy said. "The knots got tighter instead of looser."  
  
 "GIMME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!!!" Past Zoro demanded as the Marines were closing in on them. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Luffy quickly handed one of the katanas to the swordsman, who somehow managed to cut himself free before he grabbed the other two swords from the rubberman's hands, and then, as quick as a flash, Past Zoro jumped in front of the Marines, using his swords to block their own blades.  
  
 "The next one who moves dies," he warned, causing the Marines to cry comical tears.  
  
 "Scary~!" cried one of them.  
  
 "Wow!" Usopp exclaimed. "Did you see that?! He was so fast!!"  
  
 "Zoro, you were so cool!" Aika chimed in with starry eyes.  
  
 "Yeah, you sure were!" Chopper added.  
  
 That's when Past Zoro looked at Luffy.  
  
 "Today, I become a criminal, fighting against the Marines," he said, "so I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you." He then glared at his new captain. "However, I'll tell you this: I actually have my own ambitions!"  
  
 "Ambitions, huh?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "I have a dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman," Past Zoro said with great determination and intensity. "So if you do something that forces me to give that up...I'll have to have you slice your stomach open and spill your guts."  
  
 "...Did you seriously just tell Luffy to commit seppuku?" Nami asked in disbelief.  
  
 "Uh...well, I..." Zoro stammered.  
  
 "Wait...what is seppuku?" Aika asked.  
  
 "It's the ancient practice of disemboweling oneself to restore to honor to themselves or their family," Robin answered, nonchalantly.  
  
 "...Huh?" Aika tilted her head in confusion.  
  
 "Wait...disemboweling...?" Chopper whispered before he gasped in horror. "Zoro, you wanted Luffy to kill himself?!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Aika questioned before she fainted.  
  
 "Oh, my god, Aika!" Nami cried as she ran to her side.  
 _  
"Zoro, how could you?!"_ Kumi asked.  
  
 "Now, now, wait a minute!" Zoro shouted. "I can explain! Things were different back then, okay?!"  
  
 "Still," Franky said, "to think you were willing to go that far for your ambition."  
  
 Sanji, Blizzard, and Brook didn't say a single word, but instead glanced at each other worriedly as they thought back to when Zoro faced off against Kuma on Thriller Bark. They knew things must have been different than when they first met, since the swordsman was so willing to give up his own life and his ambition for the sake of his captain's. However...if Luffy actually did find out the truth behind what happened that day...would he have actually committed the act?  
  
 "Sanji? Blizzard? Brook?"  
  
 The two looked to see Nami, who stared at them worriedly just as Aika was beginning to wake up.  
  
 "You guys okay?" the navigator asked. "You guys didn't say a word."  
  
 "Uh...we're fine," Sanji replied.  
  
 "Never better," Brook added with Blizzard nodding in agreement.  
  
 "...Okay," Nami said. "If you says so."  
  
 Robin only glanced at the three before she sighed silently.  
  
 "The World's Greatest Swordsman, huh?" Luffy asked. "That's perfect! The future King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less on his crew!"  
  
 "You got that right," Past Zoro smirked. "Whether I'm a saint or a demon...I will spread the name 'Zoro' throughout the world!!"  
  
 "What are you doing, you idiots?!" Morgan questioned. "Execute them, right now!!"  
  
 It seemed that the Marines were too frightened of Past Zoro to do anything, and Luffy saw this as his chance.  
  
 "You might wanna duck!" Luffy called out as he lifted his leg, which began to stretch. "Gum-Gum...WHIP!!!"  
  
 With a single sweeping motion, Luffy kicked the Marines away while Past Zoro ducked down, just barely managing to dodge the attack. Morgan only gaped in shock while Coby (and Aika, Kumi, and Chopper) cheered for him.  
  
 "What the hell are you, anyway?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!" Luffy answered as he bent his knee.  
  
 "What's a Gum-Gum Fruit?" Past Zoro asked in confusion.  
  
 "A rubber person?!" one of the soldiers questioned.  
  
 "So...he really did eat a Devil Fruit," Morgan sneered.  
  
 "Captain, what do we do?!" asked another soldier. "We're no match for someone like that!"  
  
 "Yeah, and Roronoa Zoro is fighting with him!" added another.  
  
 "Seriously?" Blizzard asked. "Zoro's practically half-dead and they're wussing out?"  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper said. "The Marines in the East Blue sure were wimpy, huh?"  
  
 "At least they knew what they were up against," Usopp pointed out.  
  
 "Yeah, sometimes, you just gotta know when you're licked," Franky agreed.  
  
 However, Morgan did not look the least bit pleased about this turn of events.  
  
 "To those of you who had just complained," Morgan began, "this is a direct order! Take your guns...and blow your brains out! I have no use for weaklings like you!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all gaped, and to their shock, the soldiers actually pointed their rifles at their heads...and by the looks on their faces, they could tell they really didn't want to do it. Some of them were even crying.  
  
 "My god, he's depraved!" Brook cried in horror.  
  
 "Were they REALLY about to shoot themselves?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 Robin didn't seem very surprised. Back when she was Miss All Sunday in Baroque Works, she saw Crocodile order one of the Billions agents to shoot himself in the head when he failed an assignment, calling him "weak".  
  
 "What the hell is wrong with these Marines?" asked Past Zoro, while Luffy, ever straightforward, charged at Morgan before the Marines could try and intercept him, then geared up to punch him in the face. However, the Marine captain raised his axe, using the side of the blade to block the rubberman's fist.  
  
 "A mere civilian who has absolutely no rank is no match for the likes of me!!" Morgan shouted. "I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!!"  
  
 "And I'm Luffy," Luffy greeted, casually. "Nice to meet ya!"  
  
 "DIE~!!!" Morgan roared as he tried to cut Luffy in half with his axe, but he jumped out of the way, causing the blade to hit the ground, which cracked from the impact.  
  
 "Whoa!" Aika cried. "He's strong!"  
  
 "Strong, he might be," Zoro said, "but he's way too big and slow, and having that axe in his arm doesn't help, and meanwhile, Luffy is swift because of his smaller size."  
  
 In no time at all, Luffy proved Zoro's point when he easily knocked Morgan down to the ground with a single kick.  
  
 "What a chump," Franky said. "Seriously, is this the best that Marines from the East Blue can do?"  
  
 "Marine rankings in the Grand Line and East Blue have a vast difference," Robin explained. "Morgan may be a captain, but if he were in the Grand Line, he'd be something lower, like a lieutenant."  
  
 "But what about Smoker?" Usopp asked. "He was a captain, and he completely mopped the floor with Luffy!"  
  
 "To be fair," Sanji started, "Smoker was a Logia-type Devil Fruit user, therefore, Luffy couldn't even touch him back then."  
  
 "True, true," Usopp nodded.  
  
 "Almost hard to believe he's a Vice-Admiral now," said Nami.  
  
 "You talk about being a Marine," Luffy spoke up as he grabbed Morgan's shirt collar, "but you're destroying Coby's dream!!" He then slugged Morgan across the face.  
  
 "Hey, Straw Hat! Stop!!" a familiar, almost-whiny voice shouted, but Luffy didn't listen as he kept punching Morgan. "Hey, didn't you hear me?! Can't you see that I have a hostage over here?!!"  
  
 Luffy finally looked up, only to see Helmeppo pointing a pistol at Coby's head. However, the situation didn't look nearly as serious, since Helmeppo was shaking so badly and he wasn't even holding the pistol right.  
  
 "...You have GOT to be kidding me," Usopp said.  
  
 "That's not really a good way to take someone hostage," said Robin.  
  
 "Yeah, Coby could've easily ran away," Nami said.  
  
 "If he wasn't scared, that is," Sanji pointed out.  
  
 Luffy only blinked at Helmeppo, while Coby shivered with fear. However, he took one look at Luffy, who grinned at him, and that was enough to give him his confidence back.  
  
 "Luffy! Don't worry about me!" he shouted. "I'm prepared for anything that happens!!"  
  
 "Well said," Luffy grinned as he put a hand on his shoulder and began to walk toward Helmeppo. "You hear that, you big idiot? Coby is ready to die by your hand!"  
  
 "Don't you move!!" Helmeppo cried. "I said don't move or I'll shoot!! I swear it!!!"  
 _  
"What a moron,"_ Blizzard muttered.  _"This is actually almost embarrassing to watch."  
_  
 "Coby sure was brave, though," Aika added. "He just looked at Big Brother and that was all he needed to get his confidence! That's what I do whenever I feel like I need to be brave! I just think of Big Brother, smiling at me!"  
  
 Sanji chuckled as he ruffled Aika's hair, but then Chopper suddenly shrieked.  
  
 "M-M-M-M-MORGAN!!!" the little reindeer stammered as he pointed behind Luffy, where Morgan stood, raising his axe.  
  
  _"Oh, no!!"_  Kumi cried.  _"Look out, Luffy!!"_  
  
 "Behind you!!!" Coby shouted.  
  
 "Gum-Gum..." Luffy started as he reeled his arm back.  
  
 "I AM MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN~!!!" Morgan shouted as he prepared to slice Luffy right down the middle.  
  
 "Do it, Daddy!!" Helmeppo shouted as he pulled Coby into a choke hold. "Hurry up and kill him!!!"  
  
 "PISTOL~!!!" Luffy shouted as he threw his first at Helmeppo, punching him right in the face before he could pull the trigger. At that moment, Luffy grinned. "Nice..."  
  
 At first, the Straw Hats didn't understand...until they saw that Morgan's axe was just mere inches away from his head. Then...he collapsed, revealing Past Zoro behind him with his blades covered in blood.  
  
 "Zoro," Luffy said as he glanced back.  
  
 "I'm just doing my job...Captain," Zoro smirked, and the Straw Hats all smiled.  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Usopp: So that's how Coby joined up with the Marines.  
  
Aika: Good for him. *smiles*  
  
Luffy: So hungry~!  
  
Past Zoro: When the hell are we gonna reach land, anyway?  
  
Nami: Wow. They really needed a navigator.  
  
Buggy Pirates: Get back here with that map, you bitch!!  
  
Nami: Hey, wait, this is when...  
  
Luffy: Hey, you're that girl who set me up! Who are you?!  
  
Past Nami: A talented thief who steal strictly from pirates. The name's Nami! Hey, wanna team up with me?  
  
Next time:  **The Second**


	18. Ch. 17- The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness how Luffy helped Coby joined the Marines and how he met Nami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The memory continued playing before the Straw Hats' eyes. Morgan and Helmeppo both lied on the ground in defeat while the Marines gaped in shock, and Luffy and Past Zoro, the latter being half-dead, stood tall and confident.  
  
 "The Captain...he lost!" whispered one of them.  
  
 Past Zoro sheathed his swords before he glanced back at the Marines.  
  
 "Any of you morons still wanna capture us?" he asked. The Marines paused for a moment before they suddenly grinned and threw their hats up in the air, whooping, cheering, and even hugging each other.  
  
 "At last!!"  
  
 "We're free!!!"  
  
 "Morgan's reign of terror is finally over!!"  
  
 "Hooray for us!!"  
  
 "They're sure weird," said Luffy. "They're actually happy we defeated their captain?"  
  
 "So that means that Captain Morgan was ruling over them with fear!" Coby exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
 "That's how most Marines are, these days," Nami said.  
  
 "You got that right," Sanji replied.  
  
 "It's those kind of Marines that I hate," Aika added.  
  
 Suddenly, Past Zoro collapsed in the dirt, to everyone's shock.  
  
 "Oh, no! Zoro!!" Coby cried. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!!"  
  
 "...I'm just...really hungry..." Past Zoro groaned.  
  
 "I guess even Moss-head can collapse from hunger," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "Oh, screw you!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "You went without eating for 3 weeks, you know!" Chopper exclaimed. "You're lucky Luffy came and got you outta there! If those Marines didn't kill you, starvation surely would have!!"  
  
 "Hey, will you relax?!" Zoro questioned. "I'm alive, now, right?!"  
  
 "Easy now," Robin said as she held the swordsman's arm. "Let's calm down, okay? You're here now, and that's what matters."  
  
 "Thank you, Robin," Zoro replied, causing the archaeologist to kiss his cheek in response.  
  
 "Hey, guys, check it out," Franky spoke up as he pointed to the memory, which shifted to show Past Zoro, who was sitting in Rika's mother's tavern, wearing clean clothes and patting his stomach in satisfaction.  
  
 "Phew! I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed. "Not eating for nearly a month was worse than I thought!"  
  
 "Yeah, you never would've lasted a month," Luffy said as he took a bite of some salmon.  
  
 "Says the one who's eating more than me," Past Zoro countered.  
  
 "I guess even I pigged out a little, too," Coby admitted, sheepishly. "It's very kind of you to give me food along with these two, ma'am."  
  
 "It's the least I could do," said Rika's mother. "You three saved the whole town."  
  
 "You're the most amazing man I've ever met!" Rika exclaimed to Luffy, who grinned.  
  
 "Yeah, I know," he said, "and I'm gonna be even greater when I become King of the Pirates!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "He sure will be!"  
  
 _"Yeah!"_  Kumi agreed, wagging her tail a mile a minute.  
  
 "So, what's next for us?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "That's easy!" Luffy replied. "We're going to the Grand Line!"  
  
 "What?!" Coby questioned. "You still wanna go to the Grand Line, even though there are just 2 of you?! It's suicide, Luffy!! If you go there the way you are now, you'll only sail headlong into death!! The world's most bloodthirsty pirates are sailing those waters, you know!!!"  
  
 "There he goes, again," Franky muttered in annoyance.  
  
 _"Does he ever shut up about that?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Hey, if we're going to find the One Piece," Past Zoro began, "then the Grand Line is where we have to go."  
  
 "You actually agree with him, Zoro?!" Coby asked in horror.  
  
 "Why do you care?" Past Zoro asked. "It's not like you're going with us."  
  
 "That's true," Usopp said. "Why does he care?"  
  
 "I may not be going," Coby shouted as he slammed his palms on the table, causing the dishes to rattle, "but that doesn't mean I can't be worried about you guys?! That's not a bad thing, right?! I mean...can't I be worried my friends?!!" He then looked over at Luffy. "Luffy...I know we haven't known each other for long...but we are friends, aren't we?!"  
  
 "We may be going our separate ways," Luffy began, "but we'll always be friends, Coby!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Coby to smile in relief.  
  
 "...You're the first person who's ever stood up for me, before," he said. "Even I wouldn't do that for myself! But...seeing you and Zoro in action...it taught how me to fight for what I believe in!"  
  
 "Luffy's always had that effect on people," Robin mused.  
  
 "You can say that again!" Aika piped up.  
  
 "Yeah, Luffy's had that effect on me, too," Blizzard smiled.  
  
 "Why do you think I'm going to the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yeah, makes sense to me," Past Zoro said, casually.  
  
 "Wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Coby cried. "I'm trying to tell you that it's too reckless!!"  
  
 "Well, what about your plans?" asked Past Zoro, tapping the boy's forehead with the hilt of one of his swords.  
  
 "Huh?" Coby muttered. "M-my plans?"  
  
 "Weren't you the cabin boy of Alvida's pirate ship for 2 years?" asked Past Zoro. "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on the Marines' intelligence. If they find out about your background, they won't let you enlist."  
  
 Hearing that seemed to dishearten Coby, while Aika looked at him in concern.  
  
 "Is that true?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Unfortunately," Zoro replied. "If you had any relations to pirates, willingly or not, there's no way you'd be one of the Marines."  
 _  
"Wait a second,"_ Kumi said.  _"Aika, why do you care? You hate the Marines."_  
  
 "I don't hate them all, just some!" Aika argued. "Besides...Coby seems like such a nice boy, and...since he's Big Brother's friend, that makes him a good guy, right? So...I'd hate for one of Big Brother's friends to not realize his dream. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
 Hearing that caused the Straw Hats to smile at their youngest member. However, the moment was soon interrupted when someone entered the tavern. It was one of the Marines: the lieutenant.  
  
 "Excuse me," he said. "You two gentlemen are pirates, am I right?"  
  
 "You got it!" Luffy replied. "I even have a first mate, now! That makes me a genuine pirate captain!"  
  
 "Yes," the lieutenant said as he tipped his hat. "You have done us a great service, defeating Captain Morgan and saving us and this town from his tyranny...but nonetheless, we are still Marines and we can't really shelter any pirates here."  
  
 "Bummer," Franky said.  
  
 "Yes, I'm afraid that's the case with all Marines," Brook added.  
  
 "Yeah, which is why we always get run outta town," Zoro replied before he shrugged. "What can you do?"  
  
 "I am sorry for this," said the commander, "but while we are grateful, I'm afraid I must ask you to two leave."  
  
 Outside, the Straw Hats could hear the sounds of angry clamoring.  
  
 "You Marine dogs!!"  
  
 "How could you say that?! You all hated Morgan as much as we did!!"  
  
 "Yeah, those two are our heroes!!!"  
  
 "You know," Nami began, "I don't think I'll ever get used to people praising pirates."  
  
 "I guess it's surprising because this is the first time Luffy ever got praised like this," Usopp added.  
  
 "I guess that's true," Franky agreed, with Blizzard nodding his head in affirmation.  
  
 "Well," Luffy said as he got up from the table, "I guess we'll be going, now. Thanks a lot for the food, miss!"  
  
 "Yeah, thanks," Past Zoro said as he and Luffy prepared to leave.  
  
 "Luffy," Coby said, sadly.  
  
 "Aww, do you have to go?!" asked Rika.  
  
 "Yeah, sorry," Luffy said. "Maybe we'll meet again, one day!"  
  
 "Well...okay," Rika said.  
  
 "What about you, boy?" asked the lieutenant. "Aren't you going with them?"  
  
 "Huh?" Coby muttered. "Oh...I...I..." He bit his lip and clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I'm not with them!"  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped silently, except for Zoro, who smirked, knowing exactly what was to come next. Luffy also grinned before he and Past Zoro prepared to walk out.  
  
 "Excuse me, pirates?" asked the lieutenant, causing Luffy to stop and look back. "Is it true? The boy's not with you?"  
  
 "Oh, let me explain," Luffy answered. "You see, I met him a while back, and I know about his backstory."  
  
 "What is he doing?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "That moron's gonna blab to 'em!!" Usopp cried.  
  
 "Doesn't he know Coby's gonna get in trouble?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Just watch," Zoro said.  
  
 "You see, there was this pirate named Alvida," Luffy began, "and she was really fat and mean, and for two years, this kid-"  
  
 "SHUT UP!!" Coby yelled as he suddenly tackled Luffy and punched him across the face, causing the Straw Hats, save Zoro, to gasp.  
  
 "Dude!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 _"What is he doing?!"_  Blizzard questioned.  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smirked before he slugged Coby back.  
  
 "Why you little-!!" he shouted. "Take this!!" He punched him again. "And that, too!!"  
  
 "All right, that's enough!!" the lieutenant shouted. "No disturbing the peace!!!"  
  
 "All right, all right," Past Zoro said as he grabbed Luffy and held him back. "You made your point."  
  
 "It's clear you have no affiliation with each other," the lieutenant said. "Now, I demand you both leave this town, at once!!"  
  
 "Fine with me," Luffy shrugged before he and Past Zoro walked out while Coby lied on the floor.  
  
 "...He planned that, didn't he?" Robin asked with a knowing smiled.  
  
 "Eh?! He did?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Luffy actually planned that?!" Kumi questioned.  
  
 "Yep," Zoro said. "He was trying to get Coby to stand up for himself, for once."  
  
 "...I don't think I'll ever understand how Luffy does what he does," Usopp said.  
  
 "Yeah, but we wouldn't have him any other way, would we?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed!"  
  
 Aika felt shivers go up her spine as she clenched her fists in excitement.  
  
 "Big Brother is so cool...!!" she whispered.  
  
 The memory shifted, and the Straw Hats saw Luffy and Past Zoro at the docks, preparing to leave in the dinghy that he and Coby had sailed in.  
  
 "That was some pretty bad acting you did, back there," Past Zoro quipped. "I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through that."  
  
 "Well, I figured I'd help Coby just one last time," Luffy shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get in, somehow."  
  
 "Well, I think we left on good timing," Past Zoro mused. "Everyone in town hates us, now. That's how pirates should leave."  
  
 Luffy laughed as he took the mooring line off the boat. "I guess that's true!"  
  
 "LUFFY!!"  
  
 Luffy and Past Zoro both looked back and saw Coby...who saluted them.  
  
 "I can never thank you enough!!" he shouted. "I won't forget what you did for me!!"  
  
 "Heh!" Past Zoro smirked. "This is a first: a Marine saluting a pirate. Don't that beat all?"  
  
 "You got that right!" Usopp exclaimed before he laughed.  
  
 "I never thought I'd see the day a pirate would be saluted by a Marine," Nami said with an amused smile.  
  
 "Ahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "We'll be sure to meet again, Coby!!"  
  
 Soon, the lieutenant and the Marine soldiers appeared behind Coby.  
  
 "Attention!!" the lieutenant shouted before he and the soldiers saluted Luffy and Past Zoro, as well, the former waving while the latter was just giving an amused smirk. Then, the Straw Hats could hear the lieutenant "scolding" his soldiers for saluting pirates, so he punished them...as well as himself, with no dinner for a week. There were no objections.  
  
 "I guess this is their way of making it up to themselves," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "You could say that, I suppose," Zoro said.  
  
 "All right!" Luffy cheered. "We're on our way! Next stop: the Grand Line!"

 The Straw Hats watched as Luffy and Past Zoro continued to sail on, toward the sunset.  
  
 "So that's how Coby became a Marine," Nami said.  
  
 "Good for him," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Luffy sure works in mysterious ways," Franky mused.  
  
 "Although one thing bothers me," Usopp spoke up. "Zoro...what did you and Luffy after you left that island?"  
  
 "...You're about to see," Zoro replied as the memory shifted, and it showed Luffy and Past Zoro sitting in their dinghy, the former hanging over the port side as he groaned in discontent.  
  
 "Ohh...so hungry~!" Luffy whined as his stomach gave a deep growl.  
  
 "When the hell are we gonna reach land, anyway?" asked Past Zoro, staring up at the sky.  
  
 "Oh, I dunno," Luffy answered. "We're just sailing on the wind and the waves and going where they take us. We might not even reach the island."  
  
 "...That's...kind of disturbing," Sanji said.  
  
 "Is this really how it was before you guys met me?!" Nami asked, but Zoro only grumbled in irritation.  
  
 "Don't you find it strange that someone who's trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigational skill?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "Well, what about you?" asked Luffy. "Aren't you supposed to be some unholy demon who terrorizes the East Blue?"  
  
 "I don't remember calling myself that," Past Zoro rebuked before he looked up at the sky. "All I know is that...I followed some pirate that I was after out to sea. Next thing I knew, I couldn't find my way back to my home village, so I took up bounty hunting to make a living."  
  
 "So basically, you just got lost," Luffy said, bluntly.  
  
 "HEY, DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT!!" Past Zoro barked.  
  
 _"Sounds like you got lost to me..."_  Blizzard murmured.  
  
  _"Man, Zoro was much of a dummy back then as he is, now,"_  Kumi spoke up as she sat on Blizzard's head.  
  
 "I heard that!" Zoro snapped as he pointed his finger at the wolf-dog and Akita puppy.  
  
 "Wow...you guys really needed a navigator," Nami said.  
  
 "Don't rub it in," Zoro said with a warning glare.  
  
 "I'm just pointing out an obvious fact!" Nami defended.  
  
 "Alright, alright," Robin said as she gently pushed the two away from each other. "Honestly, you two act like such children."  
  
 "At any rate," Past Zoro began, "what kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate the sea? At the rate we're going, we'll never make it to the Grand Line! So, as first order of business, I suggest we get a navigator, pronto."  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Luffy agreed. "And a cook, and a musician and-"  
  
 "THOSE CAN WAIT!!" Past Zoro shouted, but then, both men's stomachs began growling audibly, causing them both to flop on the hull.  
  
 "So hungry...!" they groaned.  
  
 "You two were incredibly hopeless on your own," Sanji said.  
  
 "Jeez, how long were you two out at sea?" asked Usopp. "Just a day?"  
  
 "One of these days, I really need to perfect that medicine that cures stupidness," Chopper pointed out.  
  
 "Wait, there's medicine for that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Not yet," Chopper replied.  
  
 "Oh, shut up!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 After a while, both Luffy and Past Zoro spotted a bird flying overhead.  
  
 "Hey, look at that," Past Zoro said. "A bird."  
  
 Luffy blinked for a moment before he grinned.  
  
 "Oh, no," Nami muttered with dread. "I recognize that grin."  
  
 "He's got an idea," Franky spoke, "and if I know that grin, it's gonna be a bad one, like always."  
  
 "Hey, I know!" Luffy piped up. "Let's eat it!"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Zoro asked. "How are we gonna catch it?"  
  
 "Leave it to me!" Luffy answered before he stretched his arms and grabbed the yardarm of the sail. "Gum-Gum...ROCKET!!!" On that, he sent himself flying.  
  
 "Huh," Past Zoro muttered. "I guess that's one way."  
  
 "Wow, Big Brother is so clever!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Ah-ah-ah! Wait for it," Zoro said as he pointed at the memory...and sure enough, Luffy somehow managed to get his head caught in the large bird's beak.  
  
 "...Eh?" Aika and Kumi asked in surprise.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Luffy shrieked. "ZORO, HELP!!! GET ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
 "THAT MORON!!!" Sanji shouted.  
  
 "That's what I said!!" Zoro added.  
  
 "AAAAH!!" Chopper and Kumi shrieked. "LUFFY GOT EATEN BY A BIRD!!!"  
  
 Blizzard groaned as he slapped his paw against his face in disbelief.  
  
 "Good heavens!" Brook exclaimed in shock. "How did he ever manage to get his head stuck in there?!"  
  
 "It's Luffy!" Usopp replied. "Stop trying to figure him out!"  
  
 "...I fell for such an idiot," Nami muttered.  
  
 The memory shifted after a while, and Luffy was still trapped in the bird's beak and struggling to get himself free.  
  
 "Lemme go, you stupid bird!" he shouted as he tried to pull his head out. "I said let go!!"  
  
 "How's Big Brother gonna get down from there?!" Aika questioned.  
 **  
KABOOM!!**  Suddenly, there was sound of cannon-fire from somewhere down below, and the next thing the Straw Hats knew, the bird squawked in fright as a giant cannonball exploded, dropping Luffy as it did. Luffy screamed as he plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud  **BANG!!**  
  
 "So that's how he landed there," Nami mused.  
  
 "Yeah, but where'd he land?" Usopp asked.  
  
 As if to answer his question, Luffy stood up and the Straw Hats that he was standing in the middle of a town, and he stood right in between three brutish-looking thugs and a familiar-looking girl with short, orange hair and wearing a white-and-blue shirt, a yellow skirt, and a pair of brown, pointy boots.  
  
 "Big Sis!" Aika exclaimed. "It's you again!"  
  
 "...Oh, boy," Nami muttered with a bit of dread.  
  
 "Man," Luffy groaned as he stood up. "Who the hell was shooting at me?!" He then sighed as he dusted himself off. "Well, that sure was an interesting experience."  
  
 Past Nami gaped at Luffy in shock...but then, an almost wicked grin seemed to appear on her face, one that Zoro and Usopp knew all too well. It was a look of cunning and trickery, the kind she would get whenever she was about to make them pay an outlandish fine.  
  
 "Why are you guys looking at Big Sis like that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "It's because-" Zoro began.  
  
 "No, Zoro," Nami interjected. "Let me tell her." She then sighed as she squat down to Aika's height level with a look of remorse. "Aika, sweetie...you're about to see a VERY nasty side of me. One I hoped you wouldn't see for a long time."  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered, tilting her head.  
  
 "Just watch, and you'll see," Nami replied as the Straw Hats watched.  
  
 "Jeez," Luffy said with his hands over his stomach. "I'm so hungry..."  
  
 "Oh, hey there, Boss!" Past Nami exclaimed as she looked up at him in an endearing manner. "Thanks for coming to save me!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he glanced over at her...and when he did, the memory turned a light pink again and the Straw Hats could hear their captain's heart pounding. However, he just blinked at her and asked "Who are you?"  
  
 "Man, he sure fell for you, Nami," said Franky.  
  
 "Yeah...but back then, I didn't realize it," Nami said. "Now that I know that...I feel bad for what I was going to him, next."  
  
 "They're all yours now, Boss!" Past Nami called as she ran off. "Have fun~!"  
  
 "Huh?!" Chopper questioned. "Nami, you just up and left Luffy back there!!"  
  
 "I can't believe you did that!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Look, I-I was just...what I..." Nami stammered, trying to find the words to say. "Oh, just watch the memory!!"  
  
 "She's getting away!" shouted the thug with the bolts in his head.  
  
 "That's fine," said the thug with the ponytail. "We got her boss, right here!"  
  
 "You're in a lot of trouble now, kid," said the one with the checkered bandana, pointing his sword at Luffy. "You should've let your little girlfriend fend for herself."  
  
 "Wait, did they really just call me his 'girlfriend'?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Apparently, they did," said Brook.  
  
 "Hey, do you guys know where I can get some food around here?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Food the least of your worries now!" shouted the bolt-headed thug as he punched Luffy in the face, causing his hat to fly off.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Sanji muttered. "Big mistake, pal."  
  
 Big mistake, indeed, for the next thing the thug knew, Luffy decked him right in the jaw, causing him to crash to the ground while his hat floated down gracefully in his hand. The raven-haired teen then placed the hat on his head and said in a fierce tone "You better keep your hands off my hat!"  
  
 "YOU BASTARD!!" the two remaining thugs shouted before they charged at Luffy...who easily defeated them with a Gum-Gum Double Pistol. However, Zoro only glared at Nami, as did Usopp, and even Blizzard looked at the navigator in a disapproving manner, but Nami only sighed before she glared right back at them.  
  
 "I know what you're gonna say," she said. "I set him up, I know."  
  
 "You know, you're lucky it was just Luffy," Zoro sneered. "If it were anybody else, they would've been killed."  
  
 "I was desperate, all right?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "That's still no excuse!" Usopp countered.  
 _  
"I can't believe Luffy actually fell for somebody like you!"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 Nami only sneered at them before she turned away, causing Aika to look at her in concern.  
  
 "Big Sis?" Aika asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
 "I'm fine," Nami replied. "Just...keep watching."  
  
 "That's amazing," Past Nami was heard, causing Luffy to look up and see her sitting on the balcony of a house. "You're really strong, aren't you? Even though they had sabers, you took them out with your bare hands!"  
  
 "Hey, you're the girl that set me up!" Luffy shouted. "Who are you?!"  
  
 "I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates," Past Nami replied. "The name's Nami! Hey, you wanna team up with me?"  
  
 "Uh...thanks, anyway, lady," Luffy started, "but I think I'll pass."  
  
 On that, he turned and walked away.  
  
 "Ha!" Zoro laughed. "I don't blame him!"  
  
 "Zoro!" Robin chided.  
  
 "Hey!" Sanji barked. "That's enough, Moss-head! Quit picking on Nami!"  
  
 "No, Sanji!" Nami exclaimed. "It's...it's fine..."  
  
 "...Nami," Sanji whispered in concern.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said, worriedly.  
  
 "H-hey, hold on!" Past Nami called as she jumped off the balcony and ran off after Luffy. "At least think about it, first!"  
  
 Just as she caught up to him, Luffy's stomach began to grumble again, reminding him of his hunger.  
  
 "I just remember," Luffy said as he collapsed to the ground, "I'm still so hungry!"  
  
 "Well, come with me and I'll find you something to eat," Past Nami offered.  
  
 "Yeah?!" Luffy asked as he shot straight up with an eager smile. "Are you serious?!"  
  
 "Uh..." Past Nami muttered, surprised at his change in demeanor...and that was only the start of it.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: Hey, you wanna be my navigator?  
  
Past Nami: As if I would lower myself to joining a pirate! There's nothing I hate more!  
  
Aika: *gasps*  
  
Nami: *looks away in shame*  
  
Buggy: If you're really going to prove yourself loyal to me, then show me! Kill your old boss!  
  
Past Nami: What?!  
  
Luffy: Hey...your hands are shaking. That's what happens when you don't have a pirate's resolve.  
  
Past Nami: A pirate's resolve, huh? And does that resolve mean I have to be willing to actually kill someone in cold blood?!  
  
Luffy: No...you have to be willing to risk your own life!  
  
Past Nami: *gasps*  
  
Next Time: **A Pirate's Resolve**


	19. Ch. 18- A Pirate's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats continue to watch how Luffy and Nami met each other, as well as how they would later end up in a serious predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The memory had changed once more, and the Straw Hats found themselves in an empty house...well, completely empty, because Luffy was sitting at the table, eyeing a sandwich that Past Nami had made for him. Then, he picked it up, shoved the whole thing in his mouth, and chewed it noisily.  
  
 "I see his manners are still as bad as ever," Sanji muttered in slight disgust.  
  
 "Mmm...yum!" Luffy exclaimed as he ate the sandwich, then looked at Nami. "So do you live in this big house all by yourself?"  
  
 "This isn't my house," said Past Nami. "This town's pretty much deserted since everyone's run away from Captain Buggy."  
  
 "Right," Usopp muttered. "Like you'd actually treat Luffy for free."  
  
 "Typical," Zoro added.  
  
 Nami only remained quiet, but Aika and Kumi blinked up at her worriedly before they continued to watch the memory.  
  
 "So you're just a petty thief," Luffy surmised.  
  
 "How rude!" Past Nami exclaimed. "I only steal from people who deserve: pirates! So don't go comparing me to a scumbag petty thief!"  
  
 Luffy then swallowed his sandwich. "A thief's a thief, as far as I'm concerned."  
  
 "He's kinda right about that," Franky added.  
  
 "Yeah, he is right," Zoro said. "A thief's a thief, no other way to put it."  
  
 Nami sneered at the swordsman, but still didn't say anything. Sanji looked at her before he put his hand on shoulder, causing her to look at him before she sighed and gently brushed his hand off.  
  
 "Nami, I-" Sanji started.  
  
 "Don't worry about me," Nami replied. "I'm fine. I can handle people hating on me. Let's just keep watching the memories."  
  
 "But Nami-" Sanji began.  
  
 "I said I'm fine!" Nami interjected with a bit more force this time, and that was enough to get Sanji to back off. Then, he glared over at Zoro and Usopp to open his mouth to speak, only to stop when he heard Past Nami speak first.  
  
 "My goal is to get 100 million Berries," Past Nami said, gripping the map in her hands like a vice.  
  
 "What are you gonna do with all that money?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "None of your business, that's what," Past Nami replied, bluntly.  
  
 "...Big Sis, why did you need that much money?" Aika asked.  
  
 "I can answer that," Sanji replied. "Your sister was trying to get enough money to buy her village back from Arlong." He then glared at Zoro, Usopp, and Blizzard. "Remember?"  
  
 The three then glanced at each other, though Usopp and Blizzard looked a bit guilty before they both sighed.  
  
 "Sorry, Nami," Usopp apologized.  
  
 _"Me, too,"_  Blizzard nodded.  
  
 "...It's okay," Nami replied, but Zoro didn't say a word.  
  
 "After I steal Buggy's treasure," Past Nami began, "I'm going to head to the Grand Line...then the 100 million will be a definite possibility."  
  
 "Nami, I don't mean to questions your skills as a navigator," Robin started, "but weren't you aware of how dangerous the Grand Line was, back then?"  
  
 "As much as I hate to admit it, no I wasn't," Nami answered. "I thought you could just navigate through the Grand Line with just a regular compass...boy, was I wrong."  
  
 "Clearly..." Zoro muttered, only for Sanji to jab him in the side with his elbow. "Ow!!"  
  
 "Enough of that, already!" Sanji hissed.  
  
 "Wait, map?" Luffy asked. "So does that mean you're a navigator or something?"  
  
 "That's right!" Past Nami grinned, putting a hand on her bicep. "The best around!"  
  
 "That's awesome!!" Luffy exclaimed. "My friend and I are going to the Grand Line, too!"  
  
 "You are?!" Past Nami asked in delight.  
  
 "Sure!" Luffy answered. "You can be the navigator of our pirate crew!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, Past Nami's face went from happy to shocked in mere seconds.  
  
 "...You're...a pirate?" she asked.  
  
 "Yup!" Luffy answered, all nonchalant. "So, what do you say?"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Nami scowled as she slammed her hands on the table, startling Luffy as she shouted "Hell no! I hate pirates more than anything else in the world! I only love money and tangerines!!"  
  
 Not long after, the memory seemed to turn a shade of blue, and almost instantly, the Straw Hats seemed to know what this meant: he was sad, even though his face didn't show it.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said.  
  
 "Ouch," Franky grimaced.  
  
 "I guess at the time," Usopp began, "Luffy took Nami's refusal pretty hard."  
  
 "Who wouldn't?" Sanji asked. "It's like getting rejected by the person you got a crush on."  
  
 "Poor Luffy," Chopper spoke up.  
  
 "...Big Sis?" Aika asked, which caused the navigator to look down at her. "Did you...hate Big Brother, back then?"  
  
 Kumi whimpered as she looked up at Nami with these sad eyes, causing her to sigh.  
  
 "...I did," Nami admitted, "at least...for a while. Back then, I was still hateful and angry about what happened to my Mother."  
  
 "I understand, Nami," Robin said as she put her hand on Nami's right shoulder. "Who can blame you?"  
  
 "You had every right to hate pirates, back then," Brook added.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami said before she looked at Luffy, "but...it was Luffy who made me realize that not all pirates are the same."  
  
 Robin chuckled, and Aika smiled as she went to hug Nami, who picked her up and squeezed her in a loving embrace. Blizzard even went up and licked the navigator's face, causing her to laugh.  
  
 "Okay, okay, cut it out!" Nami said as she wiped the slobber off her cheek.  
  
 "Come on," Luffy said. "Please be our navigator?"  
  
 "I said 'no'!" Past Nami answered, harshly as she walked toward a window. "And if you don't like it, then blow it out your ear!"  
  
 "...Fine," Luffy said as he sat down and ate some bread.  
  
 "He gave up that fast?!" Chopper asked.  
 _  
"Unbelievable,"_ Blizzard said.  _"You'd think he'd be pushy and forceful, especially with the girl he loves!"_  
  
 "He did just meet Nami," Zoro pointed out, "and she was the one who offered to join first. He wasn't going to force her to join up, since she hated pirates."  
  
 "Although it did dishearten him, on the inside," Robin answered.  
  
 As Past Nami looked out the window...a glint seemed to appear in her eye...one Zoro knew all too well. It wasn't the kind of glint she'd get when she spotted treasure or money. This was the look of a cunning trickster that was about to unleash a sinister plot.  
  
 "...Big Sis, why did you have that look?" Aika asked.  
  
  _"I really don't like it,"_  said Kumi.  
  
 "Oh, no, don't tell me..." Usopp muttered with dread.  
  
 "Say," Past Nami spoke up as she turned to Luffy, who looked up at her, "I might reconsider your offer...on one condition, that is."  
  
 "Really?!" Luffy asked. "Okay! What is it?! I'll do anything!"  
  
 "Oh, boy," Zoro muttered. "I think I know what happens next."  
  
 "Whaddaya mean?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Just watch," Zoro answered.  
  
 "I want you to go with me to see Buggy the Clown," Past Nami said.  
  
 "Well, what are we waiting for?" Luffy asked. "Let's go, then!" He then got up to head to the door. "Where is this Buggy guy, anyway?"  
  
 "Hold on a second!" Past Nami called. "Before we go, I have to make a few last minute preparations."  
  
 The memory shifted again, and this time, the Straw Hats saw Luffy and Past Nami walking down the street together. For some reason, though, the latter was holding a piece of rope in her hand with this almost devilish smirk, but Luffy didn't seem to pay it any mind.  
  
 "What are you doing with that rope?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Oh, don't pay it any mind," Past Nami said. "It's just rope. That's not a problem, right?"  
  
 "Why did you have a rope, Nami?" Chopper asked, but Nami didn't answer him.  
  
 Soon, the duo arrived at a dead-end street where a large pub stood, and behind that appeared to be a giant big top tent.  
  
 "Ooh!" Aika chirped. "Is the circus in town?!"  
  
 "That's not a circus, Aika," Nami answered.  
  
 "Aww," Aika pouted. "But I like the circus."  
  
 "Me, too," Kumi added.  
  
 "Just at the end of this street is Captain Buggy's hideout," said Past Nami.  
  
 "Really?" Luffy asked. "But wait, what are we doing here?"  
  
 "Oh, you'll see when we get there," Past Nami began, and before Luffy realized what happened, she literally ran circles around him, wrapped him up in the rope, then kneed him in the back, knocking him to the ground, "Mr. Pirate!"  
  
 "Hey, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned in shock as he struggled to get free, while Past Nami grinned as the memory faded.

"...Did you seriously tie him up?" Franky asked Nami, who sighed and nodded her head.

"Nami sure was scary...!" Chopper squeaked, while Kumi gulped and nodded her head in agreement.

"Still, that's quite a feat," Brook added. "You managed to catch Luffy off guard so easily."

"That's because he trusted me and I took advantage of that," Nami countered, ashamed of how she acted in the past. "...I'm surprised he didn't hold that against me."

"Oh, Nami, of course Luffy doesn't hold it against you," Robin said. "You know how he is. He hardly ever bears a grudge, especially against the people he cares about."

"And besides," Sanji added, "Luffy loves you. It doesn't matter to him who you were back then."

"Yeah!" Aika added. "Big Brother loves the Big Sis Nami you are now, just like I do!"

"And we love you, too!" Chopper piped up. "Just...when you're not angry."

**Yip-yap!** Kumi barked in agreement while Blizzard nuzzled Nami's face.

"...Thanks, you guys," Nami smiled while Zoro eyed the navigator before he heaved a sigh and looked down, which Usopp noticed.

"Heheheh," Usopp chuckled. "Gee, Zoro, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you look guilty for ragging on Nami."

The sniper soon cried out in pain when Zoro grabbed his nose and gripped very tightly, threatening to break it.

"OUCH!!!" Usopp cried. "OKAY, OKAY!!!! GOOD THING I KNOW YOU BETTER!!!!"

"That's what I thought," said Zoro as he let Usopp go.

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Chopper called as another memory soon appeared, showing what looked like a bunch of circus clowns, having a big party with lots of delicious food and guzzling down rum.

"...Are you sure this isn't the circus?" Aika asked. "Because that's what it looks to me."

"Yeah, there are clowns and acrobats and tight-rope walkers," Kumi said.

"No, it's not the circus," Nami said. "This is Buggy the Clown's base."

"Are you serious?" Franky asked in disbelief. "These guys are supposed to be pirates?"

"It's hard to believe someone from Gold Roger's pirate crew ended up like this," Brook added.

"How big was Buggy's bounty, here?" Robin queried.

"About...15 million, I think," Nami replied. "This is the East Blue, after all. Here, pirates with that big a bounty are considered dangerous."

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion went off, forcing the Straw Hats to cover their ears.

"AAAH!!" Aika shrieked as she hid behind Nami. "W-w-what was that?!"

"Just watch," Nami answered as the others looked at the memory, where they saw a giant, red cannonball fly through the air before it crashed through several buildings, which ended up completely demolished. Thank goodness they were empty.

"Holy hell!!" Franky exclaimed. "Did you see that?!"

"What was that thing?!" Usopp questioned.

"A Buggy Ball," Nami replied. "One of Buggy's special cannonballs."

"I can see why!" Sanji said. "I mean sheesh!!"

"Ahahahahaha!!" a voice cackled, and Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Blizzard could instantly recognize that voice as belonging to none other than Buggy the Clown.

"Is that Buggy?" Aika asked.

"The one and only," Nami answered in a deadpan tone.

_"Huh,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Never thought I'd see that crazy sonuvabitch, again."_

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember him!" Usopp said. "He's that guy who tried to kill Luffy in Loguetown!"

"I wonder what happened to him," Zoro added.

"Last I heard," Robin began, "Buggy was actually given the rank of Warlord by the World Government after the Paramount War."

"What?!" the other Straw Hats questioned.

"That guy, a Warlord of the Sea?!" Franky asked.

"How did he earn that title?!" Usopp inquired.

"I don't know the full details," Robin shrugged. "Anyway, let's discuss it later."

"With the Buggy Ball and the map of the Grand Line and my Devil Fruit powers," Buggy boasted, "I will conquer all of the Grand Line!" He then turned to Past Nami, who was wearing this innocent smile. "Isn't that right, Nami?!"

"It sure is!" Past Nami answered, albeit rather nervously.

"You were friends with Buggy?" Chopper asked.

"Not exactly," Nami answered. "It was all part of this little idea I had. I was pretending that Luffy was my boss and he and I had a bit of a dispute, and I used Luffy to get close to Buggy so that I could steal his treasure." She then looked to the others with the utmost sincerity. "I wasn't gonna leave Luffy behind, I swear! I was gonna get the pirates drunk, get the treasure, and then free him, and then we'd both go our separate ways! Honestly, I thought I had a simple strategy...but boy was I wrong."

"You were," Zoro answered, "but at least now, you're a little smarter than that...right?"

"...Right," Nami replied with a bit of a smile.

"Good," Zoro nodded. "Another thing...just because I'm ragging on you, I'm not doing it to be mean. I just wanted to see if you learned."

"I did," Nami affirmed. "I swear."

"Hey, wait a minute!!" Luffy shouted from an iron cage, still tied up in rope. "It's MY destiny to conquer the Grand Line!!"

Hearing that caused Buggy to snort in anger, while Past Nami and the Buggy Pirates all gasped in shock and horror.

"And then I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!" Luffy finished.

"Yeah, you tell him, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.

"Yeah, stick it to him, Luffy!" Kumi added.

"You moron!" Past Nami shouted. "What are you doing?! Keep your mouth shut!!"

"I can see now why you two didn't get along, so much," said Buggy.

"Uh...y-yeah, that's it!" Past Nami replied. "He's such a dumb-ass, always shooting his mouth off about everything! That's why I couldn't stand being with him, anymore!"

"That's actually kinda funny how you kinda had Luffy all figured out, even though you just met him," Usopp mused.

"What can I say?" Nami asked. "I guess he was easier to read, sometimes."

"Yeah, he can be," Sanji nodded.

"In that case, let me give you a little gift," Buggy said before he gestured to his men, who smirked before they brought the cannon over...and pointed it at Luffy.

"Whoa!" Franky exclaimed. "What the hell is happening, here?!"

"If you're really going to prove yourself loyal to me," Buggy began, "then show me! Kill your old boss!"

Past Nami gasped in horror while Luffy blinked owlishly.

"Y...you want me to...kill him...?!" Past Nami whispered. "Uhh...th-there's no need for that, right now! Uh...oh, yeah! How about we have more drinks instead?! This is a party, right?!"

"...Do it, Nami," Buggy said with a sick grin and handed her a box of matches, which made Past Nami's face pale, while Buggy's men chanted "Fire! Fire! Fire!" behind her.

"He wanted you to kill Big Brother?!" Aika questioned.

"How truly horrid...!" Brook hissed. "How could anyone like him be part of Gold Roger's crew?!"

"That I don't think we'll EVER figure out, Brook," Nami answered.

Past Nami shivered, sweat beading down her face as she held the matches in her hands while Buggy's men kept chanting.

"Hurry up!" Buggy called. "Don't keep us waiting!"

Past Nami gulped as she looked down at her trembling hands, then chewed her lip and whimpered.

"Hey," Luffy said, getting her attention. "Your hands are shaking." He then grinned. "That's what happens when you don't have a pirate's resolve."

Past Nami glared at him and asked "A pirate's resolve, huh? And does that mean I have to actually be willing to kill someone in cold blood?!"

"No," Luffy answered. "You have to be willing to risk your own life!"

Hearing that caused Past Nami to gasp in surprise while Zoro nodded his head as he looked at the current Nami.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you?"

"...I do, nowadays," Nami replied. "Thanks to him."

"All I wanted to hear," Zoro answered.

Suddenly, one of Buggy's crew grabbed the matches out of Past Nami's hands.

"Here, new chick," he said. "Don't be such a tease. I'll show you how to light a fuse!" He then struck it on the side of the box and prepared to light the fuse. Past Nami grunted before she reached under her skirt and pulled out three pieces of her old bo staff.

"Wow..." Nami whispered. "It's been a long time since I used a regular staff."

"You saying you got a problem with my invention?" Usopp asked.

"No, no!" Nami rebuked. "It's just...nostalgic."

Before long, Past Nami connected her staff and struck the pirate in the back of his head, which knocked him out cold before she stood in front of Luffy's cage, much to the Buggy Pirates' confusion.

"You...YOU TRAITOR!!!" Buggy yelled. "AFTER I JUST WELCOMED YOU INTO MY CREW!!!"

"So, wait, you're gonna save me after all?" Luffy asked.

"Hell, no!" Past Nami shouted. "I got carried away, all right?! I just don't wanna be someone who has blood on their hands!!" She then clenched her eyes shut, as if fighting back tears. "Pirates took away someone very dear to me...that's why I'll never be like them!!"

The Straw Hats all looked to Nami, although Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Blizzard were the most sympathetic of all.

"Big Sis?" Aika asked, sadly. "That someone who was very dear to you...was she your mommy?"

"...Yes," Nami whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh," Luffy realized. "So that's why you hate pirates..." Just then, he could hear an ominous sizzling sound, which caused him to look down at the ground and shriek in panic. "NAMI, THE FUSE!!!"

Past Nami gasped as she looked down and saw that the fuse had been lit when the pirate she struck accidentally dropped the match near it.

"Crap...!" she cursed.

"So you think that pirates are just inhuman filth, is that right?!" Buggy questioned. "GET HER, MEN!!!"

On that, the Buggy Pirates charged at Nami, who tried to defend herself, but she was outnumbered and outmatched, and with the fuse close to firing the cannon, she knew she was running out of time. Thinking on her feet, Past Nami abandoned her staff and made a mad dash for the fuse while Luffy panicked in the cage, unable to find a way out.

"Water, water, water, water, water...!" he said, over and over, hoping to find some to douse the fuse out with, but it was getting close to firing and time was running out. "Ngh...not good!"

_"Luffy could've just bitten his way out!"_ Kumi exclaimed. _"I saw him do it before, back on Punk Hazard, when he bit those chains on Nami! Err...or Franky...oh, whatever!"_

_"I don't think he knew he could do that, back then!"_ Blizzard answered.

Just before the cannon could be fired, Past Nami grabbed the lit end with her bare hands, smothering the flame. In doing so, however, she had caused her palms to get burned, and she screamed in pain.

"Nami, are you crazy?!" Chopper questioned. "You could've seriously damaged your palms, that way!!"

"You damaged your beautiful hands!" Sanji cried in disbelief.

"Oh, it's nothing to make a fuss over," Nami reassured. "Besides, my hands had pretty much calloused a lot, back then. I mostly screamed out of instinct. If anything, it just stung a little. I was being WAY overdramatic."

"BEHIND YOU!!!" Luffy called out as he saw Buggy's men lunge at Past Nami from behind with their sabers out. She flinched, preparing for the worst...but it never came. Instead, she and Luffy heard the sound of men grunting in pain, and it was soon revealed to be Past Zoro, who had knocked them all down using the hilts of his swords.

"How many pirates does it take, just to gang up on one girl?" he asked.

"Huh?" Past Nami muttered in surprise.

"Zoro, you're here!!" cheered Luffy.

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "That was so cool, Zoro!"

"Well...I try," Zoro smirked.

"Hmph!" Sanji scoffed. "Mine probably would've been better."

"Oh, sure," Zoro snarked. "What would you have done? Rode in on a white horse or a bloody nose?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!" Sanji questioned before he and the swordsman broke into a scuffle.

"I can't believe you found me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That is funny," said Blizzard. "How did Zoro find Luffy? He can't find his way out of a wet paper bag."

"I heard that, Mutt!" Zoro barked. "You're next, once I'm done with the cook!!"

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called. "Hurry up and get me outta this thing!"

"Sheesh," Past Zoro muttered in annoyance. "First a bird carries you off, and now you're stuck in a cage? What an idiot you are!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"H-hey," whispered one of Buggy's men. "Didn't he just call that guy...'Zoro'?!"

"Yeah, I think so," another answered. "What's Pirate Hunter Zoro doing, talking to that guy?"

"The Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro...?" Past Nami whispered in disbelief. "That guy was his crewmate?! What the hell is happening here?!!"

"So," Buggy began as he approached Past Zoro, who glanced at him, "you're THE Rorona Zoro, eh? I'll bet you're here to take the bounty on my head."

"About that," Past Zoro began, "I'm not really a bounty hunter, anymore, so I don't have much interest in you."

"Well, too bad," Buggy said as he brandished his daggers, one of which he twirled in his hand. "I'm interested in killing YOU. It'd make a nice feather in my cap."

"But he already has two feathers in his cap," Aika said.

"Uh...Aika?" Nami asked. "Sweetie...that's his hair."

"It is?!" Aika questioned.

"You better back off before I pluck your feathers," Past Zoro warned.

"Yeah, go get him, Captain Buggy!" shouted one of the Buggy Pirates.

"Cut him to ribbons!!" added another.

"Give me all you got, Pirate Hunter," Buggy began as he dashed toward Past Zoro, "because I'm about to see what your blood looks like!"

"Hmph!" Past Zoro scoffed as he brandished his swords. "Fine...but you asked for this!"

With that, he charged right back at Buggy...and cut him into pieces with a single swing.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "You got him! Man, he was weak!"

"That's impossible...!" Past Nami whispered in shock...but the Buggy Pirates began to snicker.

"...What are they laughing about?" asked Franky.

"A better question is," Sanji began, "how come Buggy isn't lying there in a pool of blood?"

That's when the Straw Hats who didn't know Buggy realized what had really happened.

"Hey, Zoro!" called Luffy. "Get me outta here, already! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Past Zoro answered as he prepared to go and get Luffy out, but as he did, he noticed that the pirates were laughing. "Huh? What are you all laughing about?"

He soon got his answer, though, when he felt a knife pierce through his side, causing him to grunt in pain before he fell to his knees, which made Robin cover her mouth in shock while the current Zoro turned his head away in shame. Luffy and Past Nami both gasped as they saw Buggy's disembodied hand, stabbing the swordsman.

"ZORO, NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy screamed in horror.

"H-how did...his hand...?!" Past Nami questioned while the Buggy Pirates burst out laughing.

"AGH!!" Past Zoro cried as he yanked the knife out and clutched his bloody wound. "W-what the hell just happened?!"

"That's my Devil Fruit power," Buggy began, "the Chop-Chop Fruit!"

Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami gasped as they saw Buggy reassemble himself.

"You can slice me and dice me," Buggy boasted, "but you can never kill me! I'm a Chop-Chop Man!"

"He...he put his body back together?!" Past Nami questioned. "But...I thought Devil Fruits were just a legend!!"

"Honey, they're more real than you think they are," Nami whispered.

_"That bastard...!"_ Blizzard growled.

"How could he just stab Zoro like that?!" Franky questioned. "And right in the back, no less?! What a dick move!!"

"It's my fault," Zoro said. "I let my arrogance get the better of me. For me...that was my greatest shame."

"Oh, Zoro," Robin said in concern.

"Did it hurt, Zoro?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Of course it hurt," Zoro answered, "although my pride hurt more."

"So that guy's a splitting-man?" Luffy asked. "Boy, what a freak?"

_"And yet he has the rubber powers,"_ Kumi deadpanned. _"Wow."_

"You didn't have a chance, Roronoa Zoro," Buggy smirked. "I might've missed your vitals, but that's still a serious wound you have, there! You're finished!!"

"Yeah! You're the greatest, Captain Buggy!!" cheered one of his men.

"Finish him off!!" yelled another.

"Dammit...!" Past Zoro cursed as his wound throbbed with each drop of blood that spilled out. Past Nami stood in place, wondering what she could do to help...and as for Luffy? Well, he had all he could stand and he couldn't stand any more.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A REAL DICK MOVE, YOU STUPID BIG NOSE!!!!" he shouted, and the Buggy Pirates soon froze in fear while a vein appeared on Buggy's forehead...and yet, the Straw Hats could do nothing to keep from bursting out laughing, again.

"He does have a big nose!" Aika exclaimed as she had her arms wrapped around her tummy.

"And I thought it was funny when he called Alvida fat!!" Usopp exclaimed.

"It's STILL funny!!" Chopper howled with laughter.

"You idiot!!" Past Nami shouted. "Are you insane?! That's the one thing you should never-"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING BIG NOSE, YOU DAMN BRAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Buggy roared as he threw his hand, which held a knife, at Luffy, who easily caught the blade in his teeth before he bit down hard, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Heh," Luffy smirked. "Guess what, Buggy? After I get outta this...I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Of course, Buggy only cackled at this declaration.

"'Kick my ass', you say?" he asked. "All three of you pathetic brats are going to die, here and now!!"

"No way am I gonna die, here," Luffy said before he looked over at Past Zoro, who glanced back at him. "Zoro, quick! Run for it!!"

"What are you, nuts?!" Past Nami questioned. "Why would we run away?! We're trying to get you out of here, too!!"

A pause...but then Past Zoro had this knowing look appear on his face before he nodded his head.

"Understood," he said, much to Past Nami's further bewilderment.

"You won't get away so easily!!" Buggy shouted as he tried to attack Past Zoro once again, but the swordsman blocked his knives as he clutched at his wound and began to run while the Buggy Pirates laughed. However, their laughter was soon short-lived...because they saw him run right to the cannon.

"What the-?!" Past Nami questioned as Past Zoro grabbed the cannon's underside and flipped it over, although it did take a bit of effort due to his injury, but it was enough to send the circus-themed pirates into a panic.

"HE POINTED THE CANNON RIGHT AT US!!!" cried one of them.

"AND IT'S STILL LOADED WITH ONE OF MY BUGGY BALLS!!!" Buggy screamed in horror.

"HAHA!!" Luffy laughed.

"How did you know he was telling you to flip over the cannon?!" Usopp asked.

"I guess I just knew," Zoro answered.

"Zoro, you really shouldn't have lifted something so heavy, especially with that wound!" Chopper said. "Your intestines could've spilled out!"

"Eww~!" Aika and Kumi grimaced.

"I did what I had to do," Zoro countered. "Besides, I'm fine now!"

"Why didn't you just cut the cage open?!" Chopper questioned.

"Because...I didn't know how to cut through steel back then," Zoro said.

"...Oh," Chopper realized.

"Hey!" Past Zoro called to Past Nami. "Hurry up and light this sucker!"

"Huh?" Past Nami asked before she gasped in realization. "Oh! Right!" On that, she grabbed the box of matches, lit the fuse, and **KABOOOOOOOM!!** The cannon fired...and the entire memory went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!

Luffy: Hey, Zoro, check it out! There's a dog here!

Past Zoro: Who cares? It's just a dog. Let it be.

Mayor Boodle: ChouChou here has been protecting his master's store, long after he's been dead and gone...it's his treasure.

Blizzard: ...Boy...this sounds familiar...

Mohji: So, where's Roronoa Zoro hiding?

*A while later, the Straw Hats see a bloody ChouChou howling in front of his master's burning store*

Luffy: ...Because of you, that dog will never get his treasure back.

Mayor Boodle: This town is my treasure, too! If I don't protect it, then what good am I?!

Next time: **True Treasure**


	20. Ch. 19- True Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness how Luffy met Chouchou and Boodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 After the smoke had cleared, the Straw Hats found themselves watching a new memory: it was Past Zoro, lugging Luffy around while he was still trapped in the cage, and Past Nami was following after them in concern. Past Zoro grunted in pain as blood dripped out of his stab wound, but he kept carrying Luffy through the empty streets of the town, anyway.  
  
 "Wow, Zoro," said Aika. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
 "Yeah, well," Zoro began, "he was the captain...still is."  
  
 "Back then, I didn't understand it," Nami spoke. "I just couldn't understand why a pirate would go so far for somebody else's sake." She then sighed. "Back then, I didn't realize how blind I was."  
  
 "Well, you're not blind anymore," Usopp said. "That's what counts, right?"  
  
 "Yeah," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Rrrrgh...!" Past Zoro grunted as he kept lugging the cage behind him. "Okay...I think we're far enough from the tavern. They probably won't catch up to us, anytime soon. We got away from them...for now, that is."  
  
 "Raarrgh!!" Luffy growled as he tried to bite open the cage. "Dammit! These bars won't budge! I can't do anything if I'm stuck in this stupid cage!!"  
  
 That's when Past Zoro collapsed on the ground.  
  
 "Ugh...it's no use," he groaned. "I can't go on...lost too much blood..."  
  
 "I'll say you have!" Chopper shouted as he glared up at Zoro. "If you pushed yourself any further, you would've gotten a hernia!!"  
  
 "Look, will you drop it?" Zoro asked. "It's over and done with, now! I'm fine, see?"  
  
 "Uh...guys?" Franky asked. "Look."  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up and saw that sitting before Past Zoro...was a little white dog with scars on his body. Nami gasped, instantly recognizing him.  
  
 "Oh, my god...!" she whispered. "It's Chouchou!"  
  
 Blizzard tilted his head in confusion at this.  
  
 _"Chou-who?"_  he asked.  
  
 "Pardon," Brook began, "but who is this 'Chouchou'?"  
  
 "Chouchou's this little dog we met," Nami answered. "...I wonder how he's doing these days."  
  
 "Maybe we should go back and visit him, sometime," Zoro suggested. "If that dog's as tough as Luffy says he is, he's probably still around."  
  
 "Hey, it's a dog!" Luffy exclaimed as he moved the cage toward the little canine, who just sat there, staring blankly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
 "How come he's not moving?" asked Luffy. "Is it even real?"  
  
 "Who gives a damn?" asked Past Zoro as he lied against a support beam. "It can do whatever the hell it wants. We're supposed to be worried about what WE'RE supposed to do."  
  
 "Same old Luffy," Usopp said. "More focused on something irrelevant than his own situation."  
 _  
"...Somehow, this seems familiar,"_  Blizzard said.  
 _  
"How do you figure?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "I wonder if it's dead," Luffy said as he poked Chouchou between the eyes...which prompted the dog to bite his face. "YOW!!! AAAH!!! LET GO OF ME, OUCH!!!!" Soon, a short scuffle began.  
  
 _"...Yep, I thought so,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "You never poke a dog in the eyes," Aika said.  
  
 "You'd think he'd learn that when he met Snowy here," said Franky as he pointed at Blizzard, while Robin chuckled in amusement.  
  
 "LUFFY!!!" Past Zoro barked, accidentally sitting up too fast, which made more blood squirt out of his wound. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS!!!"  
  
 Soon, both he and Luffy collapsed to the ground.  
  
 "Damn dog..." Luffy cursed.  
  
 "I don't feel good," Past Zoro moaned while the dog sat quietly.  
  
 "What would you expect, sitting up so quickly like that?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Let it go, Chopper," Sanji said. "Idiots will always be idiots."  
  
 "Wanna say that again?!" Zoro questioned, getting up in the cook's face.  
  
 "Got a problem with it, Moss-head?!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "Enough, you two!!" Nami shouted as she pushed the two of them apart, but meanwhile, her past self appeared, and needless to say, she looked utterly disappointed.  
  
 "Wow," Past Nami said. "Look at you guys. Not to criticize or anything, but is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?"  
  
 "Oh, look, it's our navigator!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "I did not agree to that!!" Past Nami shouted. "Look...I just wanted to say thanks for saving me, back there."  
  
 "Thanks?" Past Zoro repeated.  
  
 Just then, Past Nami dropped something on the ground: a metal key.  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's the key to the cage! You stole it!"  
  
 "Yeah, I got the key," Past Nami said, "but I left the map and the treasure back there."  
  
 "I'm glad that you got the key for Big Brother, Big Sis Nami," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Thanks, sweetie," Nami began, "but I think you shouldn't count your chickens before they're hatched."  
  
 "Huh?" Aika asked.  
  
 Before Luffy could pick up the key, Chouchou picked it up and, to everyone's surprise, swallowed it.  
  
 "...Did he just..." Robin started.  
  
 "...Eat the key?" finished Usopp in disbelief.  
  
 "...I see I'm not the only one who swallows things he shouldn't," Blizzard muttered, remembering when he swallowed Shiki's Tone Dial.  
  
 "I wonder if it passed through him okay," Chopper said in concern.  
  
 "Rrrrrgh...!!" Luffy growled before he broke into a furious yell and comically throttled the poor little dog. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DOG!!! GIMME THAT KEY, THAT'S NOT FOOD!!!! GIMME MY KEY, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT!!!!"  
  
 "Big Brother, what are you doing?!" Aika questioned.  
  
 "...Okay, suddenly, I'm very scared," Kumi whimpered.  
  
 "Hey, you!!" a voice shouted, causing Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami to look up and see an old man wearing some sort of armor on his torso and arms, and strapped to his back was a spear. "What do you think you're doing?! Stop pickin' on poor Chouchou! Leave him alone!!"  
  
 "Who's that?" Franky asked.  
  
 "That's Boodle, the mayor of the town," Nami answered.  
  
 Once Luffy left Chouchoue alone, Boodle noticed Past Zoro on the ground and saw his bloody wound. Realizing that the situation, the old man offered to take the swordsman to a doctor, but Past Zoro insisted her just needed to sleep it off. So, Boodle took Past Zoro to his house, instead, to rest.  
  
 "Jeez, Moss-head, you think sleep is gonna help you feel better?" Sanji asked. "That only works for Luffy."  
  
 "Oh, shut up!" Zoro spat. "You did the same thing, too, remember!"  
  
 "Hey, that's different, all right?!" Sanji questioned. "We were ALL exhausted and-"  
  
 "All right, all right!" Nami shouted. "Good grief, you guys!!"  
  
 Meanwhile, Boodle put down a bowl of dog food for Chouchou, who immediately began to gobble up the kibble.  
  
 "So this dog's name is Chouchou?" asked Past Nami as she pet Chouchou on the head, which the dog allowed.  
  
 "That's right," Boodle answered.  
  
 "How come he's the only one here in town?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Because he's guarding this pet store," said Boodle, pointing to the pet store behind him. "I only came here to feed him."  
  
 "So he's like a guard dog," Past Nami mused as she looked up at the store.  
  
 "10 years ago, his master and my best friend, Hocker, opened up this little shop," Boodle explained as he smoked a pipe. "They've got a lot of good memories in this place...and so do I." He then looked over at Chouchou. "See those scars, there? He's been fighting off the pirates to protect this store."  
  
 "I'm sure the shop means a lot to the little guy," Past Nami, "but...this is just plain cruel! Why didn't his master take him to a shelter with him or something?!"  
  
 "That's because Hocker's not around anymore," said Boodle, and hearing that caused Blizzard to gasp silently. "Poor old codger got sick and passed away a long time ago. He went to the hospital to get himself checked out, 3 months ago...but he never came back."  
  
 "...You mean...Chouchou's been sitting here, waiting this whole time?" asked Past Nami, sadly.  
  
 "That seems to be the consensus," said Boodle, "but I find that very hard to believe. Chouchou is a smart dog. I think he's known for a long time that his master's gone."  
  
 "If that's true, why does he stay here?" Past Nami asked. "Why continue to guard the store if he knows his master isn't coming back?"  
  
 "Because it's his master's store," Boodle answered, simply. "It's all he has left to remember him by and that's why he tries his damnedest to protect it...it's his...treasure."  
  
 "...Wow...!" Chopper whispered in awe.  
  
 "...So that's why that dog was sitting there," Zoro mused. "Who knew?"  
  
 "How loyal," Robin commented.  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed. "WHAT A GREAT LITTLE DOG!!!"  
  
 "So brave, protecting that little store!!" Usopp weeped.  
  
 "Indeed...!" Brook agreed, sniffling with tears coming out of his eye sockets.  
 _  
"...Master...!"_  Blizzard whispered.  
  
 "Hmm?" Aika hummed as she looked up at the wolf-dog. "Blizzard, why are you crying?"  
 _  
"Huh?"_  Blizzard muttered before he wiped his eyes and saw that he was indeed crying.  _"Oh...uh...don't worry about it, Aika."_  
  
 Suddenly, the moment was interrupted when a loud roar suddenly shook the air.  
  
 "What was that?!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "Hey...I think that was a lion!" Chopper exclaimed.  
 _  
"It WAS a lion!!"_  Kumi confirmed, cowering as she covered her ears.  
  
 "Oh, crap!!" Boodle cursed. "It's Beast Tamer Mohji!! We gotta get outta here!!! RUN FOR IT!!!"  
  
 Not wasting a second, he and Past Nami bolted, leaving Luffy and Chouchou behind.  
  
 "I can't believe you just up and ditched Luffy like that!!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "To be fair," Nami began, "Boodle dragged me away."  
  
 Luffy sighed as he looked at Chouchou in a pleading manner. "Come on, puppy, something's coming this way. Can I please have the key back?"  
  
 Just then, something appeared in the memory: a rather large lion with pale green fur and a lavender mane, and sitting upon his back was a rather skinny man with what looked like a hat in the shape of bear's ears on his head.  
  
 "...Is that Mohji?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "I guess so," Usopp answered.  
  
 "Well, well," said Mohji. "What have we here? My name is Beast Tamer Mohji, and I am Captain Buggy's first mate."  
  
 "Wait, HE'S the first mate?" Zoro asked. "I thought it was that unicycle guy...what was his name? Cabbage or something?"  
  
 "Zoro, Cabbage is that guy with the white horse," Aika corrected.  
  
 "I think you mean Cavendish," Robin spoke.  
  
 "Looks like your buddies abandoned you, boy," Mohji said as he glowered down at Luffy, who was still trapped in the cage. "And after all that effort to get you this far, too. Captain Buggy is pretty pissed off. You guys sure caused a ruckus."  
  
 "Uh..." Luffy muttered. "What's with that weird bear costume?"  
  
 "THAT WAS RUDE!!" Mohji shouted as she pointed to his bear's ears. "This is MANLY hair, you twit!!!"  
  
 "That just makes it weirder," Luffy countered.  
  
 "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Mohji barked.  
  
 "That's his REAL hair?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Wow..." Sanji said. "You learn new things everyday."  
  
 "You just think you're safe because you're in that cage," Mohji started, "but that's probably because you don't know who I am! There's no beast alive that I cannot tame!" He then pointed to Chouchou. "I could even tame that little mutt, right there! Here, I'll show you." He then got off his lion and approached Chouchou.  
  
 "Shake," he commanded...only for Chouchou to fiercely bite his hand. "OUCH!!"  
  
 "Tame any beast, huh?" Franky quipped.  
  
 "I bet he couldn't tame bumblebees," Aika added.  
  
 Nami snickered and covered her mouth at this.  
  
 "You're nothing to me," Mohji glared. "Now...tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."  
  
 "Hell no!" Luffy shouted in defiance.  
  
 "Your funeral," Mohji said. "Kill him, Ritchie!!"  
  
 With a loud roar, Ritchie lunged at Luffy's cage and bit it right open, thus freeing Luffy from his prison.  
  
 "Yes! I'm free!!" Luffy cheered...only for the lion to slam his paw into his stomach and send him flying, right through a building. He was a little stunned at first, but of course, he got up and dusted himself off. "Phew! That sure surprised me!"  
  
 "Again, typical Luffy," Usopp said.  
  
 "Thinking back," Nami began, "this was actually pretty tame compared to the present day."  
  
 "Wish I could say the same for that house," Sanji said as he looked at the demolished house Luffy went flying through.  
  
 "Okay," Luffy said with a determined grin. "Time to kick the crap outta those clowns and make Nami our navigator!"  
  
 Not long after, Past Nami and Boodle soon appeared.  
  
 "Kid, you're alive!!" exclaimed Boodle.  
  
 "How in the hell did you survive that?!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "Eh," Luffy shrugged. "It's no big deal."  
  
 "No big deal?!" Past Nami repeated. "You crash through and demolish a whole house, and you get away without even a scratch on you?! That's crazy!!"  
  
 "Sometimes it's good to be a little crazy," said Luffy.  
  
 "It sure is," Nami smiled while the rest of the Straw Hats chuckled.  
  
 "Why did you come all this way?" Boodle asked. "Why fight the pirates?"  
  
 "Because," Luffy answered, "I just figured out why I'm here. I'm after the map of the Grand Line...and a navigator!"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Nami muttered in confusion.  
  
 "Anyway, I gotta get going," Luffy said as he turned to head back to the store. "That guy in the weird costume is looking for Zoro, so I better find him before he does."  
  
 "Psh!" Zoro scoffed. "Oh, please, like a weakling like him could kill me, even if I was half-dead."  
  
 "Are you nuts?!" Boodle yelled. "That lion's gonna rip you to shreds!!!"  
  
 But Luffy ignored him and walked on. It took him a little while, but he managed to get back to the pet store. However, when he looked up...he was shocked to find that the shop was on fire, and poor little Chouchou was barking and howling, tearfully. The Straw Hats could tell by the fresh claw marks on Chouchou's body that he was trying to fight Ritchie off...but he just wasn't strong enough to protect his treasure.  
  
 "...No...!" Usopp whispered in horror.  
  
 "How awful...!!" Chopper gasped.  
  
 "...That bastard," Sanji cursed. "How could he do this?!"  
  
 "Unforgivable," Brook hissed, his fist shaking.  
  
 However, out of all them...Blizzard was the angriest. He growled viciously, his fur bristled up, and his fangs were bare for all to see. Saliva dripped from his mouth and veins appeared on his forehead. Aside from hurting Luffy in front of him...nothing Blizzard more angry than seeing another dog, especially such a loyal dog like Chouchou, have his most precious treasure being destroyed and leaving him to watch it burn. It was far too cruel.  
  
 As for Luffy, he just stood there, silent and seemingly blank...but the Straw Hats knew for certain...he was pissed off.  
  
 The memory shifted, and soon, it showed Mohji riding on Ritchie as he walked down the street, the latter holding a box of dog food in his mouth. As for Mohji, he was grumbling in irritation as he nursed a bite wound given to him by Chouchou.  
  
 "Dammit," cursed Mohji. "Can't believe that mutt actually bit me!"  
  
 "Hey," Luffy called, causing Mohji to look up and see him standing in his way.  
  
 "What the-?" Mohji questioned. "Hey, I thought I killed you, boy!"  
  
 "You really think that's enough to kill me?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Enough of this," Mohji said. "This time, bite his head off, Ritchie!!"  
  
 On that, Ritchie roared as he lunged at Luffy, but the Straw Hats weren't worried, and neither was he.  
  
 "I'm not gonna be beaten by a lion!" Luffy declared as he stretched and twisted his arms around each other, then grabbed Ritchie by the face before he began to spin him. "Now Gum-Gum...HAMMER!!!"  
  
 With that, Luffy threw Ritchie's head right into the cobblestone ground, causing Mohji to scream in horror with tears of fright in his eyes.  
  
 "RITCHIE~!!!" he cried. "WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU?!!"  
  
 "...A long time ago," Luffy said, his eyes covered by his hair, since his hat went flying off, "I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit."  
  
 "G-Gum-Gum Fruit?!" Mohji repeated in shock. "Y-Y-You mean you have Devil Fruit powers like Captain Buggy's, only yours make you rubber?!"  
  
 Luffy didn't respond...and it was that eerie silence that only scared the so-called Beast Tamer even more than usual.  
  
 "I-I'm sorry!!" Mohji cried. "Just please, let me go!!!"  
  
 "What a coward," Nami said.  
  
 "I'll say," agreed Zoro.  
  
 "His lion gets beaten, and he turns into a snivelling baby," Sanji added. "What a joke."  
  
 "It's too late to apologize, now," Luffy said as he began to stand up. "Because of you, that dog will never get his treasure back." He then turned and sent a fierce death glare at Mohji. "And now...I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
 _  
"Do it, Luffy...!"_  Blizzard hissed.  _"Break his damn jaw!"  
_  
 As if he heard him, Luffy stretched his arm while reeling one fist back, then pulled Mohji toward him before he punched the Beast Tamer right in the mouth, sending him to the ground in seconds. After that one hit, Luffy turned and walked away from him.  
  
 "So, he's gonna just leave him there?" asked Franky.  
  
 "One hit was all it took," said Zoro. "Since he was knocked out, there was no need for Luffy to keep pummeling."  
  
 "And even Luffy wouldn't beat up an unconscious men," said Nami.  
  
 With Mohji and Ritchie vanquished, Luffy picked up the dog food and walked back to the remains of the pet store. There, he found Chouchou, as well as Past Nami and Boodle. For some reason, the former looked very angry upon seeing Luffy.  
  
 "So, you're still alive, are you, pirate?!" she asked. "I was actually hoping that lion would eat you!!" She then tried to rush at Luffy, but Boodle held her back. "I should kill you, right here and now, so you won't be able to gather a crew and plunder another town!!"  
  
 "Take it easy!!" Boodle urged.  
  
 "...You didn't think that Luffy was the one who burned down the store, did you?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "I honestly did," Nami answered, remorsefully, "but...it was the next scene that actually proved me wrong."  
  
 "You can't stand a chance against me," Luffy said, sticking his tongue out at Past Nami.  
  
 "WHAT?!" she questioned. "Well, if that's what you think, then let's go!! RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
 "Calm down, will you?!" Boodle asked...and at that moment, Luffy approached Chouchou...and put down the box of dog food, to Past Nami's surprise.  
  
 "Here you go," Luffy said as he sat next to Chouchou. "Sorry, that was all I could get. That bastard lion ate the rest of it."  
  
 Upon seeing that gesture, Blizzard and Kumi felt their hearts soften, while Aika smiled in awe.  
  
 "That was the moment I finally realized," Nami began, "that Luffy wasn't like all those pirates. He had kindness and compassion...something I never thought I'd ever see in a pirate."  
  
 "Luffy sure can change the mindsets of some people, huh?" Robin asked.  
  
 "He sure changed mine," Nami said. "Slowly, but surely."  
  
 "You fought well," Luffy praised Chouchou. "Of course, I wasn't there to see it, but I could tell you gave it your all!"  
  
 A pause...but then Chouchou picked up the box, then got up and began to walk away. However, he turned around and barked happily at Luffy.  
  
 "What'd he say?" Franky asked.  
  
 "He said 'Thank you. I'll never forget you,'" Chopper said with teary eyes.  
  
 "Good luck to you, too!" Luffy called, and with that, Chouchou took the remainder of his treasure...and walked away.

"That was...beautiful...!" Chopper whispered.  
  
 "Man...Luffy just never ceases to amaze," Usopp said.  
  
 "All this for one dog," Brook added. "It's so heartwarming."  
  
 "You're tellin' me," said Sanji.  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed. "WHAT A GREAT, MANLY LITTLE DOG, THAT CHOUCHOU!!! AND THAT LUFFY IS JUST AS GREAT, DEFENDING HIS TREASURE LIKE THAT!!!!"  
  
 "...Big Brother's so amazing," Aika said. "It's moments like this that make me so proud of him."  
  
 "You said it, kiddo," Zoro smirked.  
  
 As for Blizzard, he was utterly speechless. To think, he wasn't the only dog that Luffy went so far for. In fact, if he didn't know better, the wolf-dog felt that he and Chouchou were kindred spirits, in a way.  
  
 Just then, Past Nami approached Luffy, who blinked up at her before she smiled and said "Sorry for yelling at you like that...no hard feelings?"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smiled before he stood up and dusted his pants.  
  
 "Yeah, no hard feelings," he replied. "I know you lost someone close to you to pirates, so I can understand that. Not that I wanna know how it happened and all that."  
  
 Past Nami only sighed, while the current Nami smiled warmly. Robin, as if understanding, quietly put her hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile at the archaeologist.  
  
 "Rrrrrrgh...!!" Boodle growled before he threw his head up to the heavens and roared in anger. "THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!"  
  
 "Whoa, what's he off of?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Hell if I know!" Franky answered.  
  
 "I can't stand those bastard pirates, ruining my town, anymore!!" Boodle shouted. "Not after seeing how hard you and Chouchou fought back with such bravery!! What kind of mayor just sits back and lets his town get demolished?!!"  
  
 "Mr. Mayor, please!" Past Nami urged. "You have to calm down!"  
  
 "QUIET!!!" Boodle barked. "A MAN HAS TO DO WHAT A MAN HAS TO DO!!! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BOY?!!"  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked. "You got it, old-timer!"  
 _  
"Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard said.  _"Why am I not surprised about this, at all?"  
_  
 "Old man sure talks a lot of sense," Franky grinned.  
  
 "Another man, swayed by Luffy's craziness," Sanji added, though he sounded rather proud.  
  
 "Are you nuts?!" Past Nami questioned. "Don't encourage him like that!!"  
  
 "What's the big deal?" Luffy asked.  
  
 Boodle then ranted on about how he and his townspeople founded the town 40 years prior, how it was nothing but a wilderness when they had first arrived on this island to escape from the town that pirates had destroyed long ago. Boodle rallied everyone together to create a new town, starting with just a few homes, but as time went on, the population grew bigger. People opened up shops and got jobs, and before anyone realized it, the town had become a thriving port.  
  
 "This whole town is our life's work!" Boodle exclaimed. "This town and its people...ARE MY TREASURE~!!!"  
  
 Luffy and Past Nami only looked at the old-timer with seemingly blank expressions while the current Straw Hats only stared in surprise.  
  
 "I'd be a sorry excuse for a mayor if I didn't protect my town!!" Boodle shouted as he raised his spear. "I'M GONNA FIGHT!!!"  
  
 "Is he crazy?!" Chopper questioned. "He doesn't stand a chance against those pirates!"  
  
 "He knows that," Zoro replied, but before he could say much more, a huge explosion suddenly shook the memory, and before anyone realized what happened, another block of the town had been destroyed, among them being Boodle's house, where Past Zoro was resting.  
  
 "NO!!" Boodle cried. "MY HOUSE!!!"  
  
 "OH, CRAP, ZORO WAS IN THERE!!!" Luffy yelled in alarm.  
  
 As the dust began to settle, an uneasy silence followed.  
  
 "There's no way the kid with the haramaki would've survived that!" Boodle said.  
  
 "You obviously don't know Zoro that well," Usopp spoke.  
 _  
"Nope,"_  Blizzard agreed.  
  
 "Zoro!!" Luffy called out. "Are you okay?!"  
  
 At that moment, someone emerged from the wreckage, and it was soon revealed to be Past Zoro, who groaned as he put his hand to his forehead, groggily.  
  
 "Ugh...!" he groaned. "Damn, that was one hell of an alarm clock!"  
  
 "Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed in relief. "You're okay!"  
  
 "...How could anyone survive that?!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "That, I'm STILL wondering to this day," Nami said, as if empathizing with her past self.  
  
 "Dammit, that tears it!!" cursed Boodle. "I can't take any more of this!! I won't lost any more of this town to those damn bastard pirates!! They show up here, thinking they can just do whatever they damned well please, but I won't let them destroy 40 years of hard work!! I'M THE MAYOR AND I WON'T TAKE THIS LYING DOWN!!!" With that, he turned and ran off, although Past Nami tried to stop him. "IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FIGHT!!!"  
  
 "No, wait!" Past Nami cried. "Stop, Mister Mayor!!"  
  
 "Let go of me, girlie!!" Boodle shouted.  
  
 "Mayor Boodle, please!" Past Nami urged. "I know you're upset, but getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything!! Please, don't be reckless!!"  
  
 "YEAH, I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!!!" Boodle yelled as he turned to Nami...with tears welling up in his eyes, to Past Nami's surprise while Luffy and Past Zoro stared blankly. Before they could stop him, the mayor ran off to Buggy's hideout.  
  
 "He was...crying?" Aika asked.  
 _  
"But why?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "I see now," Brook said. "He was prepared to die for his town."  
  
 "Even though he actually didn't want to," Sanji said. "He loved this town so much, he hated to see it continue to thrive without him."  
  
 "The Mayor," Past Nami said. "He was...crying."  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked. "Didn't look like that, to me!"  
  
 "Looks like things are finally getting interesting, eh, Luffy?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed with his hands in his pockets. "Yup!"  
  
 "How can you laugh at something like this?!" Past Nami questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "Don't worry about it," Luffy assured. "I like that old guy! I'm not gonna just stand by and let him get killed!"  
  
 "How can you say that with that smug grin on your face?!" Past Nami asked. "What do you have to gain out of any of this?!!"  
  
 "Duh!" Luffy answered. "We're headed for the Grand Line! We'll get that map back and then we can all go together! You, me, and Zoro!" He then held out his hand to her. "So come on! Join us! You want the map and Buggy's treasure, right?"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Nami sneered.  
  
 "I told you before," she began, "I will NEVER be a pirate." She then sighed before she smacked Luffy's hand. "Let's just say we'll join forces, for now...since we both have a common goal."  
  
 "Works for me!" Luffy grinned.  
  
 "You sure were stubborn back then, eh, Nami?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Yeah, I sure was," Nami answered, although she had this fond smile on her face. "Sure, I realized Luffy wasn't totally selfish and barbaric, like most pirates are...but I wasn't totally convinced to join up with him, completely, back then."  
  
 Robin merely chuckled in amusement.  
  
 The memory shifted, once again, and Luffy, Past Zoro (who was wearing his bandanna), and Past Nami were seen walking towards the pub, where they saw Boodle confronting Buggy and his crew. However, it almost looked like Boodle was somehow being lifted up into the air.  
  
 "Is he floating?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Nope," Sanji answered. "Take a closer look."  
  
 Upon closer inspection, they saw that Buggy was using his severed hand to strangle the poor mayor, who was struggling to get him to let go, while the Clown Pirate was ranting on about how all the treasure in the world belonged to him.  
  
 "Y-you...monster...!!" Boodle gagged.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Chopper cried. "He's gonna die!!"  
 _  
"This isn't good!!"_  Kumi yelled.  _"What are we gonna do?!"  
_  
 "Big Brother's gonna save him, right?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "DAMN YOU, BUGGY!!!" Boodle cursed as blood spilled from his mouth. "GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!"  
  
 "Please," Buggy said, completely unamused. "You're not worth the effort."  
  
 Before he could completely strangle the mayor, all of a sudden, Luffy appeared with Past Zoro and Past Nami standing behind him, and he managed to pry Buggy's hand off from Boodle's neck, to the Clown Pirate's ire.  
  
 "That boy in the straw hat again?!" he questioned.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy snickered before he glared up at Buggy. "I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would, Buggy!"  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Buggy: Damn you, Straw Hat!  
  
Past Nami: You guys can handle the fighting, but I'm just here for the treasure.  
  
Past Zoro: Fine.  
  
Boodle: I told you all to stay outta this! This is my fight!  
  
Cabaji: I'll cut you all to pieces!  
  
Past Zoro: *blocks his sword* Back off, you circus freak.  
  
Buggy: Time for you to die, Straw Hat!!  
  
Luffy: *holds up his hat* ...You bastard...!!  
  
Next time:  **Duel**


	21. Ch. 20- Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness the battle between Luffy and Buggy and Past Zoro and Cabaji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda  
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The memory continued playing before the Straw Hats' eyes. On one side was Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami, and on the other was Buggy and his crew, who all glowered at the trio. Buggy growled as his hand wriggled out of Luffy's grasp and stuck itself back on his arm.  
  
 "Damn you, Straw Hat!" cursed Buggy. "It seems you three still haven't learned your lesson...but no matter! This time, I won't let you get away from me so easily!!"  
  
 "Yeesh," Sanji muttered. "He's pissed."  
  
 "Oh, yes, indeed," Nami agreed.  
  
 "You two have fun fighting," Past Nami said to Luffy and Past Zoro. "I'm just here to get the map and the treasure and that's it!"  
  
 "Fine," Past Zoro replied. "Coward..."  
  
 "I was kind of a coward," Nami admitted, a bit embarrassed by her past self.  
  
 "But you're so brave, now, Big Sis Nami!" Aika added.  
  
 "Thanks, Aika," Nami smiled as she pet Aika on the head.  
  
 "Keep watching," Zoro said. "This is gonna be good."  
  
 Boodle grunted as he got to his feet, coughing as he did.  
  
 "Dammit...you stupid kids...!" he cursed. "What do you think you're doing?! This is NOT your fight!" He then glared up at Buggy and his men. "This is my town and I'm gonna protect, so stay the hell outta my way!!"  
  
 "Nope," Luffy said, bluntly...before he slammed Boodle's face into a wall, knocking him out cold, much to everyone except Zoro, Nami, and Past Zoro's shock.  
  
 "What did he do that for?!" Franky questioned.  
  
  _"He could've killed the old man!!"_  Blizzard cried.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Past Nami questioned. "WHAT DID YOU KNOCK HIM OUT FOR?!!"  
  
 "He was in the way, that's all," Luffy smirked.  
  
 "...Smart thinking," Past Zoro spoke. "The old-timer could've gotten himself if he just charged in like that. It's better if he's knocked out."  
  
 "You are so damn reckless!!" Past Nami barked.  
  
 "...Oh, so that's it," Usopp said with some relief. "I-I mean, I knew he wouldn't really kill the guy!"  
  
 "Still, he could've gone about it another way," Sanji added.  
  
 "I don't think there was another way," Robin answered.  
  
 "Luffy certainly has his way of caring, doesn't he?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Yeah, he does," Nami answered. "I just wish that sometimes, he'd be a little more gentle."  
  
 "Shh~!" Franky shushed. "Something's about to happen."  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy took in a deep breath before he shouted at the top of his lungs "BIG NOOOOOOOOSE!!!!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Buggy and his crew to gape, although his men had tears of fright in their eyes as they heard the captain get insulted by the feature he was most sensitive about the second time. As for the Straw Hats, they just ended up laughing again.  
  
 "ARE YOU NUTS?!!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "You idiot...!" Past Zoro cried.  
  
 "You damn brat...!!" Buggy hissed. "TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL~!!!"  
  
 Soon, the cannon was pointed right at the trio.  
  
 "Why'd you have to go and say that?!" Past Nami asked as she turned and ran off.  
  
 "Come on, Luffy!" Past Zoro urged. "We gotta go!!"  
  
 "You guys go on without me," Luffy answered with a confident tone in his voice.  
  
 "TIME TO DIE~!!!" Buggy shouted as the cannon was soon fired.  
  
 "I'm fine," Luffy grinned. "Just watch."  
  
 _"What's gonna happen?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "I think I might have a good idea," Chopper answered.  
  
 "Gum-Gum...BALLOON!!!" Luffy exclaimed as he took in a deep breath, inflated his stomach to at least 4 times its normal size, and it ended up catching the cannonball like it was a mere baseball, much to Past Nami and the Buggy Pirates' shock.  
  
 "What is he?!" asked one of them.  
  
 "Did he just catch the Buggy Ball?!" Buggy questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "Hey, he's gotten better control of it, now," Sanji said. "He doesn't have to cover his mouth to keep the air in."  
  
 "10 years of training can do that," Robin mused as Luffy bounced the Buggy Ball off his belly and sent it right back towards Buggy and his crew, who screamed in alarm.  
  
 "You could've warned me," Past Zoro muttered. Before too long,  **KABOOM!!**  The entire pub was destroyed while Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami shielded themselves as the dust settled.  
  
 "All right!" Luffy exclaimed. "I got 'em!"  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "...I think you might've freaked her out," said Past Zoro while the Straw Hats chuckled.  
  
 "All right, that's it!" Past Nami shouted. "The fact that you piledrove a lion into the ground is one thing, but this really takes the cake!! No human can do what you did!! How could you inflate yourself like a balloon, like that?!"  
  
 "That was the Gum-Gum Balloon," Luffyf answered with a cocky grin.  
  
 "I WASN'T ASKING WHAT IT WAS!!!" Past Nami shouted. "I WAS ASKING HOW YOU DID IT!!!"  
  
 "Wow, Nami," Usopp said. "You looked ready to tear out your hair."  
  
 "I did," Nami replied. "Back then, I didn't understand anything. It was confusing and frightening and frustrating, all at the same time, but after I joined up with Luffy and Zoro, officially, I started seeing that stuff as the norm."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Big Sis Nami, you were so funny back then!"  
  
 "Aika!" Sanji scolded.  
  
 "No, Sanji, she's right," Nami rebuked with a slight chuckle. "It was pretty funny back then."  
  
 After a moment, Buggy and his crew emerged from the wreckage...the former holding two of his men, who were unconscious and bloody, while next to him stood Cabaji, who held up an unconscious Richie with just one hand. Seeing that made the Straw Hats' blood boil.  
  
 "You brats have got some nerve," Buggy glared.  
  
 "Unforgivable...!" Past Nami whispered. "Using one of his own men as shields."  
  
 Luffy, on the other hand, only gave a cocky grin while Past Zoro stood with a stoic expression.  
  
 "Captain," said Cabaji. "What should we do about this horrible disgrace?"  
  
 "Oh, Cabaji," Buggy replied. "I'm so angry, I can't even fart!"  
  
 "Gross," Aika winced.  
  
 "Ugh..." Mohji groaned as he stood up. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"  
  
 "Wait, how'd he get there?" Usopp asked. "I thought Luffy pummeled him!"  
  
 "He must've stumbled back to his boss when Luffy walked away," Franky answered.  
  
 "Oh, Mohji," said Cabaji. "So you're still alive, are you?"  
  
 "Cabaji!!" Mohji shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my Richie?!"  
  
 "This cat?" asked Cabaji before he threw Richie to the ground. "I was just using him as a shield. I didn't want to get my clothes dirty."  
  
 _"Jeez,"_  Blizzard muttered.  _"Getting thrown into the ground by Luffy, followed by being used as a shield and getting blown up? I almost feel sorry for that bastard lion."_  
  
 "Richie, are you okay?!" Mohji asked as he ran to his pet's side. The lion opened his eyes, gasping for breath, but the moment he saw Cabaji, he gasped in horror before he ran in hid behind a wall.  
  
 "He said 'Keep him away from me!'" Chopper translated.  
  
 "Typical wild animal," Sanji said. "Once they realize who's stronger, they back down without putting up much of a fight."  
  
 "Rrrrgh...damn you, Cabaji!!" barked Mohji, only to finally notice Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami. "GAH!!! C-C-CAPTAIN BUGGY, IT'S HIM!!! THE BOY IN THE STRAW HAT!!! HE'S GOT DEVIL FRUIT POWERS, JUST LIKE YOU DO!!! HE'S A RUBBERMAN!!!"  
  
 "A...rubberman?" Past Nami repeated.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy answered before he stretched his cheeks. "See?"  
  
 "GAH!!" Past Nami gasped.  
  
 "A Devil Fruit, eh?" Buggy asked. "So that's why he was able to deflect my Buggy Ball...but tell me, Mohji." He used his disembodied hand to grab the so-called "Beast Tamer". "If you knew that...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!!"  
  
 "I-I TRIED TO!!!" Mohji cried, only for Buggy to hurl him right at the trio. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!! GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!"  
  
 "Heh," Luffy smirked as he raised his foot. "How about...outta MY way?!"  
  
 **WHAM!!!**  He kicked Mohji right in the jaw, sending him flying directly towards Past Nami, who yelped as she jumped over him.  
  
 "And now it's time for the real fight!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "This ought to be good," said Sanji.  
  
 "Get them, Cabaji!!" Buggy ordered, and soon, Cabaji jumped onto his unicycle and sped towards the group with his saber brandished.  
  
 "I'll cut you all into pieces!!" Cabaji declared.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Kumi cried.  
  
 "Look out, Big Brother!!" Aika shouted, but just when it looked like Luffy was going to be skewered, Past Zoro stepped in the way, blocking Cabaji's blade with his own.  
  
 "Not so fast," the swordsman glared. "If it's a swordfight you want, then come after me, instead!"  
  
 "Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji mused. "As a fellow swordsman...it will be an honor to cut you down."  
  
 However, Luffy noticed that Past Zoro's wound was starting to bleed, again, causing him to glance up at him while trying not to show any concern.  
  
 "Hey, Zoro," Luffy said. "Maybe you ought to rest a bit. Let me handle this guy."  
  
 "I got this," Past Zoro reassured.  
  
 "Zoro, are you nuts?!" Chopper questioned. "You were in no condition to fight! You could've exacerbated your wound!!"  
  
 "Never stopped me before," Zoro shrugged.  
  
 "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU?!!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "The Breath of Death!!" Cabaji shouted as he got up in Past Zoro's face pulled down his scarf, and breathed out a fireball, which the swordsman barely managed to avoid. However, Cabaji proved to be just as dirty a fighter as Buggy, for he threw a kick right into Past Zoro's side, causing him to scream in pain while Luffy and Past Nami gasped.  
  
 "Oh, no, Zoro!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Oh, come now," said Cabaji. "I didn't kick you that hard, now did I?"  
  
 "That's not fair!!" shouted Past Nami. "You kicked him right in his wound!!"  
  
 _"Talk about a cheap shot!"_  Kumi agreed.  
  
 "Yeah!!" Chopper added.  
  
 "I call my next trick," Cabaji began as he used his sword to kick up some dust from the ground, "'Murder at the Steam Bath'!!"  
  
 "Ugh...!" Past Zoro groaned as his wound bled. "What kind of circus trick is that? All you're doing is kicking up dust!!"  
  
 But then, Cabaji jumped out at him with the intent to kill, but Past Zoro quickly blocked him with his own blades. Unfortunately, Cabaji ended up using the same strategy again: kicking the swordsman right in his weak spot.  
  
 "GAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Past Zoro screamed while the Present Zoro winced. Even now, it somehow still hurt, even that wound had long since healed.  
  
 "This is horrible!!" Chopper cried. "At this rate, Zoro's losing a lot of blood!!"  
  
 By now, Robin had decided that Aika and Kumi had seen enough and promptly covered their eyes, to Nami's relief.  
  
 "He did it again!!" Past Nami yelled.  
  
 "Hmph!" scoffed Cabaji. "What kind of man screams like a woman?"  
  
 As for Luffy, he just stood by, watching with this blank look of seriousness.  
  
 "Your friend's odd abilities have been giving us quite a lot of trouble," said Cabaji, teetering on his unicycle. "So you're this big, scary 'Pirate Hunter', are you, Zoro? Well, this should teach you not to mess with the Buggy Pirates."  
  
 Past Zoro grunted as he staggered to his feet.  
  
 "Hey, you!!" Past Nami barked at Luffy, who didn't even seem to acknowledge her. "Zoro's seriously hurt, right now!! How is he supposed to fight?! And worse yet, you're just standing there and watching him get killed like this!!!"  
  
 Luffy didn't say a word.  
  
 "How come Luffy's just standing there?!" Usopp questioned. "Why doesn't he help Zoro?!!"  
  
 "Because he knows it's not his fight," Brook answered. "If Luffy were to interfere, now, he'd only be making things worse."  
  
 "If we both tried to fight at the same time," Zoro began, "I'd be more worried about making sure Luffy was all right, rather than focus on fighting my opponent."  
  
 Usopp gasped before he glanced at Luffy, who remained uncharacteristically stoic.  
  
 "Prepare to die," Cabaji began as he wheeled toward Past Zoro, "RORONOA ZORO~!!!"  
  
 But just when it looked like he was about to finish Past Zoro off for good, the Straw Hat first mate stood up and punched Cabaji in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground in seconds, while Past Nami gasped and Luffy beamed.  
  
 "Yes!!" he cheered.  
  
 _'Oh, man...that was so close. I almost thought Zoro was done for.'  
_  
 The Straw Hats gasped slightly upon hearing those words.  
  
 "Were those...?" Nami asked.  
  
 "I think those were Luffy's innermost thoughts," said Robin. "He didn't want Zoro to see that he was really worried."  
  
 _"I see,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Luffy doesn't visibly show concern because while he does have confidence in what we can do, he still worries for us. He just doesn't want us to see that."_  
  
 "Haa...haa..." Past Zoro panted. "You're a real annoying bastard, you know that? I hope you enjoyed kicking my wound like that!" He then held up his sword...and sliced his wound open even further, to everyone except for the current Nami's shock.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Wait, what happened?!" Aika asked, Robin's hands still covering hers and Kumi's eyes. "I can't see!!"  
  
 "Trust me, you two don't need to see this!" Blizzard answered.  
  
 "Ouchie...!" Luffy winced while Past Nami gasped in horror. The current Nami, however, just shuddered.  
  
 "...Haa...!" Chopper sighed as he fainted.  
 _  
"Chopper!!"_ Blizzard cried as he ran to help him.  
  
 "...Oh, my good lord..." Robin whispered, feeling quite unnerved by what she saw.  
  
 "...Sorry you had to see that, Robin," Zoro said he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "I-I'm fine," Robin assured. "I'm fine, Zoro. Really."  
  
 "You sure?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Yes," Robin nodded.  
  
 "...Okay," Zoro replied.  
  
 "My goal," Past Zoro began while his injury dripped with more blood, "is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman."  
  
 "What the hell are you gabbing on about, now?" asked Cabaji.  
  
 "Is this enough of a handicap for you?" asked Past Zoro as he put Wado Ichijmonji's hilt in his mouth. "I'll show you some REAL swordplay."  
  
 "Wow!!" Luffy exclaimed. "So cool!!!"  
  
 "Hmph," Cabaji scoffed...although he too had been unnerved by what he had seen. "So, Roronoa Zoro...you wish to make a fool of me, is that it?"  
  
 "I'm not sure if I can keep watching this...!" Past Nami bemoaned with a hand to her stomach.  
  
 "You and me, both..." Usopp muttered.  
  
 "Come on, Zoro!" Luffy cheered. "You can do this!!"  
  
 "I can't lose," Past Zoro said. "Not even once...to anyone who calls themselves a swordsman!"  
  
 "So you exacerbated your own wound, just to preserve your reputation?" Cabaji asked. "Well, don't worry. Your wounds are quite severe. They'll make an excellent excuse for when you lose."  
  
 "On the contrary," Past Zoro began as he poised himself to attack, "if I lose to the likes of you while my wounds are only this light, then I might as well give up on my dream, here and now!"  
  
 Cabaji only scowled.  
  
 "You bastard...!" he hissed.  
  
 At that moment, Past Nami put her hand on Luffy's shoulder...and unknowingly causing his heart to thump, again.  
  
 "Hey," she said, causing him to look at her. "That shack behind the pub...or what's left of it...that's where they're stashing the treasure. As for Buggy, he's probably got the chart of the Grand Line, right now. I'll get the treasure now, while Buggy's crew is out cold...and honestly, it doesn't matter to me if you guys win or lose this fight."  
  
 "Damn, that's cold," Franky commented.  
  
 "Yeah, pretty much," Nami shrugged. "I don't really care for who I was back then, honestly."  
  
 "However," Past Nami began as she looked to Luffy, "if you do manage to get the chart from Buggy...then I just might consider teaming up with you again, okay?" On that, she turned and dashed off. "Have fun, boys!"  
  
 "Sure!" Luffy answered with a grin. "Thanks!"  
  
 "Jeez, she serious?" Franky asked.  
  
 "I think Nami really did mean that in the nicest way," Robin said, "even if it did sound a bit standoffish."  
  
 "And now, Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji began as he held several toy tops, "have a taste of the greatest of all my circus tricks! I call this one 'The Dance of a Hundred Kamikaze Tops'!!" He then threw several them at Past Zoro, who grunted as he tried to deflect them, while Cabaji used his unicycle to climb up a building. "And this one is called 'A Hike in the Mountains'!!"  
  
 "What's he up to?" Sanji asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
 "Circus Trick," Cabaji began as he leaped high into the air, "'Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze'!!"  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched. "He went flying!"  
  
 "And now," Cabaji began as he pointed his saber down at Past Zoro, "'Sting of the Unicycle'!!"  
  
 At that moment, Buggy smirked before he held up his arm at Zoro.  
  
 "Low Flying Chop-Chop Cannon!!" he shouted as he "fired" his hand at Past Zoro. "Quickly, Cabaji!! I'll hold Zoro down and you finish him off!!!"  
  
 "With pleasure, Captain!!" Cabaji grinned.  
  
 "SHIT!!!" Past Zoro cursed.  
  
 "Why that dirty bastard!!" Franky barked.  
  
 "That certainly isn't fair!!" Usopp yelled.  
  
 Just when it looked like Buggy was about to grab Past Zoro, Luffy went and stomped right on his dismembered hand, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
 "Luffy?!" Past Zoro questioned, while Past Luffy smirked.  
  
 "Don't interfere with Zoro's duel," he said.  
  
 "Heh," Zoro smirked. "You tell him, Captain."  
  
 By now, Robin had allowed Aika and Kumi to look, and needless to say, they were both in awe.  
  
 "Big Brother is-" Aika started.  
  
 "So cool, right?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Yeah, Aika, we're pretty sure we got that," Usopp smiled.  
  
 "I don't need the Captain's help to kill you!!" Cabaji shouted as he was about to drop down on Past Zoro, who quickly rolled out of the way. He grunted as he clutched at his bloody wound, which throbbed painfully.  
  
 "That looked like it really hurts," Aika said.  
  
 _"Yeah, reminds me of that time that Doflamingo's saber tooth slashed me,"_  Kumi said.  _"Not a fun day."_  
  
 "...That's it," Past Zoro said as he forced himself to his knees. "I've had enough of this shit...I'm tired, dammit...!"  
  
 "Oh, you're tired, are you?" asekd Cabaji. "Hehehehe...what's the matter? Anemic? Sounds to me you've finally given up. I'm not surprised, honestly...it's amazing you've still forced yourself to stand after all I've given you."  
  
 "...You didn't let me finish," Past Zoro spoke...as he kicked Cabaji off his unicycle. "What I mean is...I'm sick and tired of all your damned parlor tricks!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Cabaji to gasp...but then he growled in anger as he stood up.  
  
 "Fine then!!" he barked as he charged at Zoro. "No more tricks from me...I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY REAL SWORDPLAY!!!"  
  
 On that, he charged at Past Zoro, who took on a familiar stance as he prepared to perform his signature.  
  
 "Three-Swords Style..." he whispered. "Oni...GIRI!!!"  
  
 On that, he charged at Cabaji and SLASH!!! He cut the Acrobat down with a single swing of his swords, leaving deep gashes on his chest, stomach, and arms.  
  
 "GAAAAAAHH!!" Cabaji cried while Buggy gasped in disbelief. "U...unbelievable...! How could we, the Buggy Pirates, the scourge of the seas, lose to a bunch of...common thieves...?!" On that, he collapsed to the ground in defeat, while Past Zoro panted heavily.  
  
 "For your information," Past Zoro said as he took off his bandanna, "we're not common thieves...we're...pirates...!"  
  
 With that sentence uttered...he, too, soon collapsed on the ground, the adrenaline subsiding and the pain and exhaustion taking hold.  
  
 "Luffy..." he rasped. "I'm...gonna take a rest now...okay?"  
  
 "Sure thing," Luffy grinned as he put his hand on his arm. "I'll take it from here!"  
  
 Soon, Past Zoro sighed as he finally lost consciousness. Now...it was just Luffy and Buggy.

 "Damn, Zoro," Usopp said. "There's badass, but there's also crazy! ...And you were both, even back then!"  
  
 "Eh," Zoro shrugged. "No big deal, really."  
  
 "...I'll admit it, Moss-head," Sanji said. "You've got guts...guts which you almost spilled...but guts, nonetheless."  
  
 "Are you finally acknowledging me as your better?" Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Let's not get carried away," Sanji glared.  
  
 "Ugh..." Chopper groaned as he woke up. "What happened?"  
  
 _"Past Zoro won,"_ Kumi answered.  _"He's resting, now."_  
  
 "You bunch of brats," Buggy began, "call yourselves pirates?!"  
  
 "That's right!" Luffy answered. "Now how about you hand over that map to the Grand Line?"  
  
 "So that's what you're really after, are you?!" Buggy asked. "Well, tough luck, boy! A couple of no-named, greenhorned pirates like yourselves won't last even one hour in the Grand Line!! I mean...what are you going to do when you get there? Go sight-seeing?"  
  
 "Nope," Luffy answered, bluntly. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."  
  
 Hearing that caused Buggy to falter, comically.  
  
 "DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL!!!" he barked. "If you're going be King of the Pirates, then that would make me a god, wouldn't it?!! THE WORLD'S TREASURE WILL BE MINE, SO YOU CAN JUST SHOVE OFF AND GO BACK HOME TO YOUR MOMMY!!!"  
  
 "First off, my Mom's dead," Luffy said as he took a fighting stance. "Second, quit your gab and come at me, already! I'm getting bored, here!"  
  
 Buggy only growled as he brandished his knives.  
  
 "You and that straw hat of yours," he said with a venomous tone. "You both remind me of that man when we were young...that red-haired bastard."  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered in surprise. "R-red hair?"  
  
 "He must mean Shanks," Robin said.  
  
 "I don't get it," Franky spoke up. "He and Shanks were pals back in the day, right? Why would he hate him?"  
  
 "I think we're about to find out," said Nami.  
  
 "You said 'red hair'!" Luffy said. "So that means you're talking about Shanks, right?! You know Shanks?!"  
  
 "Piqued your interest, have I?" Buggy inquired. "Yes, I do know him. So what?"  
  
 "Where is Shanks, nowadays?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Oh, so you want to know where he is, do you?" Buggy asked with a toothy smirk. "Well...I might know something, but then, I might not."  
  
 "What a jackass," Sanji murmured under his breath. "Exploiting Luffy's connection to Shanks like that."  
  
 "You're telling me," Franky agreed.  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, not really grasping what Buggy was attempting to do. "Are you stupid or something?"  
  
 "WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU INSIPID MONKEY!!!" Buggy barked as he brandished his knives. "Shanks and I are mortal enemies! You won't be getting any information about him from me without a fight! Not even as a parting gift as I send you down to Hell!"  
  
 "Hehe!" Luffy smirked as he took on a pitching stance, getting ready to throw a punch. "No matter! I'm willing to beat it outta ya!"  
  
 "Yeah, go Big Brother!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "You'll be dead," Buggy began as dagger blades appeared out of the soles of his shoes, "before you can even get a single word out of me! Not even rubber can deflect sharp blades, am I right?!"  
  
 "Probably," Luffy answered.  
  
 "...Did he seriously just tell him that he's weak against sharp objects?" asked Blizzard.  
  
 Nami sighed and shook her head. Even back then, her would-be fiancé was still quite dense, not that she minded. She just wish she didn't have a headache every time.  
  
 "Chop-Chop...RICE CRACKER!!!" shouted Buggy as he sent his legs spinning towards Luffy, who effortlessly jumped over them. "Not bad, but let's see you dodge these...WHILE IN MID-AIR!!!" He then threw his knives at Luffy, who grinned as he stretched his arm to a nearby support beam of a building.  
  
 "No problem!" he exclaimed as he easily dodged the knives.  
  
 "Yeah! Go Luffy, go!" Usopp cheered.  
  
 "Dodging isn't enough, though," Sanji said. "Luffy's gotta find a way to get a hit in on him!"  
  
 "Big Brother can do it!" Aika added. "I know he can!"  
  
 "Well," Buggy smirked, "this is getting more and more interesting!"  
  
 "Hell yeah it is!" Luffy replied as he stretched his arm behind him. "Now Gum-Gum...PISTOL!!!" He then threw his fist toward Buggy, who sidestepped to the right, avoiding the punch.  
  
 "Very interesting powers you have there, boy!" the clow pirate mused as he brought out another knife. "However...YOUR OUTSTRETCHED ARM MAKES A PERFECT TARGET, SO I'LL JUST SEVER IT!!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no!!" cried Kumi.  
  
 "Not so fast!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed a window pane and sent himself flying towards Buggy with his other arm out, like a scythe blade. "Gum-Gum...SICKLE!!!"  
  
 "CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE!!!" Buggy yelled as his head popped off before Luffy could strike, and the Straw Hat Captain ended up crashing into a building behind Buggy. "GYAHAHAHA!! You underestimate me, boy!"  
  
 A pause...but then, just as the Straw Hats expected, Luffy popped out of the wreckage with hardly a scratch on him.  
  
 "Yay, Big Brother's okay!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "As we thought," Brook added.  
  
 "Dammit," Luffy cursed as he put his hat on his head. "How the hell am I supposed to clobber you if you keep flying to pieces like that?"  
  
 Nearby, the Straw Hats could see Past Nami, as well as some of Buggy's men, and they could hear them muttering about how they should just stay out of the fight, but they decided not to pay it any mind. After all, their main focus was on Luffy.  
  
 "Chop-Chop Cannon!!" Buggy shouted as he fired his arm at Luffy again, but the boy managed to catch his arm before the knives could connect. "Separate."  
  
 Soon, Buggy's entire fist went flying off his wrist, and Luffy ended up getting nicked in the face when he tried to dodge, and he was soon sent flying back into the wreckage while the Straw Hats winced a bit.  
  
 "That has GOT to hurt," Franky grimaced.  
  
 "Is Big Brother okay?" Aika asked, worriedly.  
  
 "I dunno," Chopper began, "but...suddenly, I got a bad feeling."  
  
 "Me, too," Usopp agreed.  
  
 After a moment, Luffy emeged with a bloody temple. For some reason, his eyes had darkened as he stared at his hat...and a closer look soon revealed why: there was a slight tear in the rim.  
  
 "...You bastard!!" Luffy growled.  
  
 "Aww, what's wrong?" Buggy asked, mockingly. "Was I not supposed to cut your face or something?"  
  
 Luffy seethed angrily as he looked down at his hat.  
  
 "How dare you...!" he hissed. "Nobody nicks my lucky hat and gets away with it!!"  
  
 "Oh, shit, he's done it, now," Sanji muttered while Kumi and Chopper embraced each other in fright.  
  
  _"I just remembered how scary Luffy gets when he's mad...!"_  Kumi whimpered.  
  
 "THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE!!!" Luffy yelled at the confused Buggy. "ANYBODY WHO DAMAGES IT IS GONNA PAY!!!"  
  
 "So it's that important to you, is it?" Buggy asked with a smug grin, and instantly, the Straw Hats knew he was up to something.  
  
 "Damn right, it is!!" Luffy barked.  
  
 "Well, in that case," Buggy began, "YOU SHOULD TRY PROTECTING IT BETTER!!!"  
  
 On that, Luffy turned and gasped upon seeing one of Buggy's knives being thrown at him. He yelped as he dodged to the left...but in doing so, he accidentally left his hat exposed...and not long after, Buggy's fist, which held three more knives, pierced right through the bowl and yanked it right out of the boy's hand, much to his horror.  
  
 _'No...! Not my hat! I promised Shanks I'd bring it back to him...now he's gonna hate me!!'_  
  
 The Straw Hats gaped upon hearing that thought. Aika even hugged the hat in her arms, like a vice. They knew that Shanks' hat meant so much to Luffy...but to think, Luffy was so afraid for its care, that he also feared Shanks' rejection if it ever got damaged. No wonder he always got so angry whenever it got so much as a scratch on it.  
  
 "Hmph!" Buggy scoffed as his wrist reconnected to his arm. "How is this old, tattered hat a treasure?" He then laughed while Luffy sat on the ground, silently. "Treasure usually refers to gold, silver, and jewels! And those things reflect their owner's grandeur!"  
 _  
"...Sonuvabitch...!"_ Blizzard growled.  _"How dare he!!"_  
  
 "If I ever see that bastard, I'll pummel him to a pulp!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "I can't believe I actually used to have that same kind of mindset for a time," Nami glared. "God, I am so DISGUSTED, right now!!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Luffy seethed. "I promised I'd bring that hat back to Shanks!!"  
  
 "What?!" Buggy questioned as he looked to Shanks' hat. "So you mean that this used to be HIS hat?!" He then growled as threw it to the ground. "I thought it looked familiar." He then snorted and hocked up a loogie, then spat on the hat, to Luffy's growing anger...so much so, the memory began to turn a bright red. "Shanks and I used to work on the same ship, together, back when we were pirates-in-training...that damn, detestable, red-haired bastard!!" He then stomped on Luffy's hat and scrunched it up under his foot...and that was more than enough to send Luffy charging at him in a rage.  
  
 "RAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" he roared. "SHANKS IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM YOUR SHIPMATE!!! AND DON'T EVER BADMOUTH HIM AGAIN!!!"  
  
 "Time for my Chop-Chop Quick Escape!!" Buggy exclaimed as his head went flying from his torso, once again...but Luffy managed to land a powerful kick to his stomach, causing him to cough up blood before his body fell down.  
  
 "Bastard got what was coming to him!!" Usopp barked.  
  
 "Damn right he did!" Sanji agreed.  
  
 Then, Luffy looked over and picked his hat up.  
  
 "Damn you..." Luffy cursed. "You cut my hat...you spit on it...AND YOU STOMPED ON IT?!" He then began to wipe off Buggy's spit against the clown's mouth. "HERE!! YOU HAVE IT!!!"  
  
 "GAH!!" Buggy gagged. "KNOCK IT OFF!! STOP IT!!!"  
  
 "Why should I?!" Luffy questioned. "It's your spit!!" He then grabbed Buggy's face by the cheeks and pulled on them, painfully. "Now you listen to me!! I don't ever wanna hear you mention Shanks and yourself in the same breath again, you got me?!"  
  
 "GRAAAH!!" Buggy cried in pain. "I don't...know what your connection to Shanks is, but I don't care!! I'll say whatever I damn well please!! Now Chop-Chop-"  
  
 "Oh, no, you don't!!" Luffy barked as he punched Buggy in the face. "No way are you splitting apart again, bastard!!!"  
  
 "Yeah, you tell him, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.  
  
 At that moment, Buggy managed to push Luffy off of him and stood to his feet, growling in anger.  
  
 "Never in all my life has anyone ever pissed me off more than Shanks ever has!" he said. "That bastard stole a great treasure from me!! That's something I can never forgive!!!"  
  
 "What are you talking about?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 It was then that Buggy explained his past to Luffy. Many years ago, when he and Shanks were on the Oro Jackson together as Roger's apprentices. One day, during a battle with some rival pirates, Buggy found a map to a treasure that lied hidden beneath the sea, but instead of sharing his find, he hid it from his crewmates. For a while, Buggy and Shanks did talk about their futures: going their separate ways to start their own pirate crews, although they did have different ideals, and they actually agreed to fight to the death if they ever met each other again. That's when Buggy learned that during the fight, the Roger Pirates had secured a Devil Fruit: the Chop-Chop Fruit, to be precise.  
  
 At first, Buggy wasn't interested in having the fruit because he wanted to keep his ability to swim. However, when he heard that people would sell a fortune for just a single one, it was something he felt that he couldn't pass up.  
  
 "Are Devil Fruits really worth that much money?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Oh, yes," Robin agreed. "Many in the black market pay for just a single Devil Fruit. Think about Kaido for instance. Imagine how much Doflamingo must have made when he sold his SMILE Fruits to him."  
  
 "I knew the guy was probably loaded," Usopp said, "but to think, he probably made billions off those things!"  
  
 The following day, Buggy pretended to eat the Devil Fruit that his crew had captured, but it turned out to be a fake one, since he hid the real one in a barrel. Just when he was celebrating his success, Shanks startled him when he came to talk to him, forcing him to hide the Chop-Chop Fruit in his mouth, and at first, he thought he was home free...until Shanks startled him a second time, causing him to swallow the fruit, whole. Not just that, but he accidentally dropped the map, too, and jumped into the sea after it...only to instantly feel the effects of the Devil Fruit on his body as the water sapped his energy, and it was due to this that Shanks had to dive in and save him.  
  
 Despite this, Buggy was ungrateful and bitter towards Shanks, saying that he had ruined his life, much to the Straw Hats' ire.  
  
 "He really is an idiot, isn't he?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Ungrateful dick," Sanji sneered. "Treasure be damned, if somebody saved my life like that, I'd sure as hell be thankful to them for the rest of my godforsaken life!"  
  
 "Apparently, Buggy felt his life really didn't matter," Nami said. "He just wanted treasure and nothing more."  
  
 "So...you're saying that Shanks saved you, like he saved me?" Luffy asked with that usual dopey smile.  
  
 "NO, YOU IDIOT!!!" Buggy shouted. "I'M SAYING HE RUINED IT!!! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT I LOST MY FORTUNE!!!!" He then grinned as he separated his torso from his legs. "So, I changed my plans. If I can't get the treasure that's in the sea, I'll take all the treasures ON it, instead, using my newly-gained Chop-Chop Fruit powers!! I don't give a damn how insignificant a fly you might be!! If you put your hands on my treasure..." He then went flying...right passed Luffy and headed toward Past Nami, who was sneaking away with a giant bag in her arms, "I'LL RIP YOU TO RIBBONS!!!"  
  
 "Uh-oh...!" Past Nami squeaked.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Big Sis Nami!!"  
  
 "Yeah...not my best escape," Nami said.  
  
 "GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF MY TREASURE, YOU BITCH!!!" Buggy yelled.  
  
 "KYAAAA!!" Past Nami shrieked, while Luffy glanced over at Buggy's legs...and soon after, an impish grin appeared on his face.  
  
 "Oh, dear god," Blizzard snickered. "I know what he's gonna do, now."  
  
 Before long, Luffy approached Buggy's legs...and kicked right in between them, causing Buggy to freeze in place, just before he was about to slice Past Nami up.  
  
 "Guh...!" Buggy groaned before he collapsed. "My...balls...! That was a cheap shot!!"  
  
 As for the present Straw Hats? Well, they ended up bursting into hysteric laughter, once more.  
  
 "I know I probably shouldn't laugh," Sanji began, "but...but you gotta admit...he had it coming!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "Usually, I don't find something like that funny," Franky began, "but in this case, I'll make an exception!!"  
  
 "I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard!!" Usopp cried with tears in his eyes.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook guffawed. "It's easy for me to laugh, since I don't have those, anymore!!"  
  
 "It's even funnier now than it was, back then!" Nami added while Robin was leaning against a laughing Zoro's soldier, unable to hold herself back anymore. Chopper was rolling on the proverbial floor with Blizzard, who was laughing just as hard as everyone else. The only ones who didn't find it funny were Aika and Kumi...mostly because Robin had once again covered their eyes.  
  
 _"I don't get it,"_ Kumi said.  
  
 "What's so funny?" Aika asked.  
  
 "We'll...we'll tell you when you're older, Aika," Robin answered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
 "Don't forget," said Luffy while's Buggy's lower half writhed in pain, "our fight's not done yet, Buggy."  
  
 "Phew...!" Past Nami sighed in relief. "I'm saved."  
  
 "Hey, Nami!" Luffy called, causing the 18-year-old girl to look at him. "You better drop that bag and get the hell outta dodge, or else he'll keep chasing you!"  
  
 "Drop the treasure?!" Past Nami asked. "Are you crazy?! No way am I leaving my treasure behind!!"  
  
 "Your treasure?!" Buggy questioned.  
  
 "Damn right!" Past Nami shouted in determination. "MY treasure, Buggy! I'm a master thief and I stole this treasure, fair and square, so it's mine now!!"  
  
 "Oh~!" Luffy realized as he pounded a fist in his palm. "That makes sense!"  
  
 "Well, not really," Usopp muttered.  
  
 "Hush, you," Nami replied.  
  
 "That's MY treasure you've got those grubby hands of yours on!!" Buggy spat. "It's not yours until you get away with!! For a thief, you seemed to have forgotten the basic tenet of thievery!!"  
  
 "A bad guy, lecturing a thief?" Past Nami quipped. "Sorry, but I don't really argue with pirates."  
  
 "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Buggy questioned.  
  
 "I would never stoop so low as to take lessons from you!" the girl declared as she stuck her tongue at Buggy...and seeing that made Luffy's heart start thumping again.  
  
 'She's kinda cute when she sticks her tongue out, like that...'  
  
 Nami blushed and giggled a little at this.  
  
 "Wow...this is almost embarrassing," she said, while Robin chuckled and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "Rrrgh...!" Buggy growled. "In that case, you'll suffer the consequences!! Chop-Chop FESTIVAL!!!" On that, he sent several of his body parts flying all around. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! LET'S SEE YOU TRY TO SAVE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND NOW, RUBBER BOY!!!"  
  
 "She's not my girlfriend!!" Luffy argued.  
  
 "I'm not his girlfriend!!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "Classic case of denial," Sanji said with Usopp nodding his head in agreement.  
  
 "No, seriously, I wasn't crushing on him as much as he was crushing on me, back then," Nami pointed out.  
  
 "Whoa! Yikes! Yee-hee!!" Luffy yelped as he dodged Buggy's flying parts. "Dammit, how am I supposed to fight this guy if his parts are flying all over the place?!" He then spotted something on the ground: Buggy's feet, walking by themselves. "Eh? His feet aren't flying...hmm..."  
  
 The Straw Hats instantly realized that Luffy had just developed a new strategy, right then and there, just like how he was prone to do in a fight. Quick as a wink, Luffy chased after one of Buggy's feet and grabbed one of them.  
  
 "Aha!" he exclaimed. "Gotcha!" He then began to pull off the shoe and the sock, and he gagged a bit as he wrinkled his nose. "Ugh...blegh! Jeez, someone hasn't cleaned their feet in a while!"  
 _  
"Says the one who walks around with stinky sandals,"_ Blizzard muttered.  
  
 Once Luffy had removed Buggy's footwear, he began to tickle the clown pirate's foot, which caused him to laugh uncontrollably, then he slammed Buggy's foot on the ground, toes first, causing him to grit his teeth in pain, and finally, Luffy pinched his ankle, causing him to scream in agony, and all the while, poor Past Nami was freaking out so badly, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.  
  
 "...That's an...amusing way to fight," Brook noted while Zoro sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "I often wonder if Luffy's taking these fights seriously," the swordsman muttered.  
  
 "CUT THAT OUT, YOU BRAT!!!" Buggy barked.  
  
 "YOU cut it out, you jerk!!" Past Nami shouted as she slammed the bag of treasure into Buggy's face, and at first, it seemed to do some damage...but then, the Straw Hats noticed him snickering.  
  
 "Thank you very much, Nami," Buggy began, "for giving me back my treasure!"  
  
 "Oh, crap...!" Past Nami cursed before she began to tug the bag back. "Let go of it!!"  
  
 "YOU let go!!" Buggy demanded as he tugged the bag, too, even going as far to hold it with his teeth while his severed hands held a pair of knives. "It's MY treasure!!"  
  
 "Hey, Buggy!!" Luffy shouted as he ran to Past Nami's aid. "You're supposed to be fighting ME, remember?!"  
  
 Before Buggy even realized what happened, Luffy kicked him right in the jaw, unwittingly knocking the treasure out of Past Nami's hands as he did. Buggy's parts then fell to the ground while the pirate himself lied unconscious among his stolen riches.  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked as he wiped the blood from his temple. "That was for the mayor, you jerk!"  
  
 Past Nami gaped in awe while the Straw Hats all smiled in admiration. Then, Luffy went up to her with a smile as he held out his hand, causing Past Nami to smile back at him before she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet, and this smile was not one of cunning or trickery...this was a genuine smile of gratitude.  
  
 "You okay?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Y...yeah," Past Nami answered. "Thanks for saving me...Luffy."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem!"  
  
 'She said my name...!'  
  
 The Straw Hats chuckled at that thought.  
  
 "Oh, right!" Luffy realized as he glanced over at the unconscious Buggy. "The map!"  
  
 "Oh, great," Past Nami groaned. "I gotta pick up all that scattered treasure on the ground...oh, well! Better do it now, while he's out cold."  
  
 Soon, Luffy searched Buggy's coat and pulled out the chart he had kept hidden on his person.  
  
 "We got it!!" he exclaimed. "The chart of the Grand Line is ours!!"  
  
 "Hold it right there, rubber boy!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered before he turned to see Buggy's floating head, then picked his nose, clearly unamused. "Oh, it's you again, huh? Come on, man, this isn't really fun anymore."  
  
 "I'll kill you for this embarrassment, Straw Hat!!" Buggy shouted. "Now, come together!! Chop-Chop...wait...WHAT?!!  
  
 The Straw Hats all gaped upon seeing that not all of Buggy's parts had reassembled...reducing him to about a mere quarter of his regular size. Nothing more than a small body with just his head, hands, and feet!  
  
 "Looking for these~?" Past Nami asked in a singsong voice, standing over a bundle of ropes, which had Buggy's parts all tied up.  
  
 "Oh, my god, no way!!" Usopp exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh, this is rich!"  
  
 "Well, I figured I could do SOMETHING for Luffy after he and Zoro went through for me," Nami shrugged.  
  
 "Hmph," Zoro scoffed.  
  
 "NO!! MY BODY PARTS!!!" Buggy cried.  
  
 "HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Luffy guffawed as he stretched both his arms back. "Nice going there, master thief!! Now just leave the rest to me!!!"  
  
 "No!! NO, WAIT!!!" Buggy yelled. "DON'T!!!"  
  
 "Nice meeting ya, Buggy...NOT!!" Luffy grinned. "Now Gum-Gum...BAZOOKA~!!!"  
  
 On that, Luffy slammed both fists into Buggy's face and sent him flying through the air until he disappeared in a twinkling.

 "YAHOO!!!" Luffy cheered as he heaved his fists into the air. "I WON!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled, proudly at their captain. Sure, it was a somewhat easy victory...but a victory, nevertheless.  
  
 "So, Nami, this means you're gonna join up with me, huh?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Well...for the time being," Past Nami answered as she held a bag of treasure. "Looks like being with you and Zoro just might make me a fortune!" She then lovingly hugged the bag. "I gotta hand it to Buggy, he sure knows treasure when he sees it! This booty's gotta be at least worth 10 million Berries...maybe more!"  
  
 "For the time being?" Aika repeated. "Does that mean you're gonna leave, eventually, Big Sis?"  
  
 "Aika, sweetie," Nami smiled as she squat down to her height level, "as you can see...I'm here to stay."  
  
 Aika giggled as she hugged the navigator, who returned her embrace and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
 "Hey, you think you can help me out?" Past Nami asked. "All this treasure is kinda heavy and I had to divide into two bags."  
  
 No response.  
  
 "Uh...hello?" Past Nami asked. "Luffy?"  
  
 Luffy blankly stared down at his hat, which had three tears in the bowl from Buggy's knives, and at that moment, the memory turned a shade of blue, once more.  
  
 _'How am I gonna tell Shanks about this? What if he never forgives me?'_  
  
 The Straw Hats felt their hearts clench, just a bit, upon hearing that thought. Seeing the memory turn blue didn't make things better.  
  
 "...That hat really means a lot to you, huh?" Past Nami inquired.  
  
 "...Eh," Luffy shrugged as he put his hat on his head. "It's fine, as long as I can still wear it, right? Besides, I felt better after kicking Buggy's ass. Shishishi!" He then went over to Past Zoro and began to shake him awake. "Yo, Zoro! Wake up, buddy! We gotta go!"  
  
 "Unh..." Past Zoro moaned as he sat up. "What happened...? You take care of Buggy, yet?"  
  
 "Yup!" Luffy answered. "And we got a map of the Grand Line and some treasure to boot! Pretty good day, huh?"  
  
 "I guess so," Past Zoro said before he put his hand to his forehead. "Crap...I'm still delirious. I don't think I can walk without help."  
  
 "Well, duh!" Past Nami exclaimed. "If you could, I wouldn't think you guys were even human, anymore!!"  
  
 "Hey, don't go lumping me in with him!" Luffy argued.  
  
 "You're even less human than he is!!" Past Nami barked.  
  
 "Seriously, Zoro!" Chopper shouted. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
 "Will you relax?!" Zoro asked. "It's in the past, now! Why does it matter?!"  
  
 "You should take better care of yourself!!" Chopper shouted.  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Luffy remembered as he glanced over at Boodle, who was still out cold. "I better go wake the old man up!"  
  
 "Hey, you three!!"  
  
 The trio turned to see a bunch of people, obviously the townsfolk, and they were holding various weapons, like pitchforks, hoes, brooms, pipes, wooden swords, and baseball bats.  
  
 "We're the citizens of Orange Town," said one of them. "Did the pirates have a mutiny or something?"  
  
 "Oh, good, the townsfolk!" Past Nami said in relief. "I almost thought you were Buggy's backup crew. Listen, if you just put down your weapons, we'll explain everyth-"  
  
 "Oh, my god, look!!" cried a teenage boy, about Luffy's age at the time. "It's the mayor!!"  
  
 "Mayor Boodle!" a middle-aged man ran up to Boodle and propped him, trying to rouse him from his slumber. "Mayor, are you okay?! Speak to me!! Who did this to you?!!"  
  
 "Did Buggy and his damn pirates do this?!" asked another man.  
  
 "3...2...1..." Nami counted.  
  
 "No," Luffy answered, bluntly. "I'm the one who knocked him out."  
  
 "HUH?!!" Past Nami questioned, while the townsfolk turned and glared at him.  
  
 "What the...?" Franky muttered as he raised his sunglasses.  
  
 "...Did Luffy really just admit that he knocked the old man out?" Usopp asked.  
  
 _"Why would he go and do that?!"_ Kumi asked in disbelief.  
  
  _"Because Kumi,"_  Blizzard began,  _"Luffy is Luffy."_  
  
 "Luffy, what did you go and tell them that for?!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "Well, you did see me, didn't you?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Just because I was you doesn't mean I was gonna tell them, stupid!!" Past Nami barked.  
  
 "YOU knocked out the mayor, kid?!" questioned a man, armed with a spear. "How dare you!!"  
  
 "Are you pirates, just like Buggy and his crew?!" another man asked.  
  
 "Yep, we sure are," Luffy answered, causing Past Nami to face-fault in disbelief.  
  
 "GET 'EM!!!" a young man with a sword shouted while Past Zoro, despite being in pain.  
  
 "YOU MORON!!!" Past Nami yelled at Luffy, which startled him. "WHY DID YOU GO AND SAY THAT?!!"  
  
 "Well, we are, aren't we?!" Luffy asked before he grabbed Zoro and one of the bags of treasure. "Anyway, let's book it!!"  
  
 And that's exactly what they did while the angry mob gave chase after them.  
  
 "Don't let them get way!!"  
  
 "They'll pay for attacking the mayor like that!!"  
  
 Nami only sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "I fell for such an annoying guy," she said as she looked at Luffy with an endearing smile, "and yet...I don't regret it all."  
  
 "Heh," Zoro smirked, as did the rest of the Straw Hats.  
  
 "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?!" Past Nami questioned as she ran.  
  
 "These are pretty good folks, huh?" Luffy asked, not really giving a straightforward answer.  
  
 "Yeah, so what?!" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "The reason they're all so worked up," Luffy began, "is because they love their mayor, so much! It probably wouldn't matter what we said, right? Shishishishishi!"  
  
 As he said this, a brief image of Woopslap, Makino, the Dadan Family, and all the townsfolk back in Windmill Village appeared before the memory returned to normal.  
  
 "I see," Nami smiled. "Luffy knows what it's like to have folks around him who care about him so much."  
  
 "In a way," Robin began, "he might have been testing the people of Orange Town."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "He goes about it in weird ways, but Big Brother really is a terrific guy, y'know?"  
  
 "You can say that again, Aika," Sanji smiled.  
  
 As Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami continued to escape by running into an alleyway, they happened to run into some unexpected help: Chouchou, who had bandages on his wounds, obviously from the townspeople.  
  
 "Chouchou?!" Past Nami questioned. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
 Just as the townsfolk were catching up, Chouchou growled and barked at them, stopping them right in their tracks.  
  
 "What the- Chouchou?! What are you doing?!"  
  
 "Get outta the way, Chouchou! Those are pirates! They're bad people!!"  
  
 But Chouchou wouldn't budge. He just kept barking at his fellow townspeople before he glanced back at Luffy with a smirk.  
  
 "He says 'Now we're even'," Aika translated, causing the Straw Hats to smile.  
  
 "That Luffy," Usopp began, "always making allies wherever he goes."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "A most admirable trait, indeed!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks a lot, doggy!"  
  
 Before too long, the trio made it to the docks, where they saw the dinghy that Luffy and Past Zoro came in, as well as a larger boat that held Buggy's Jolly Roger.  
  
 "Phew!" Past Nami sighed. "Man, that was just too close a call! Thank goodness Chouchou stepped in when he did." She then glared at Luffy. "If only you hadn't opened your big mouth, then we could have left, quietly!"  
  
 "Eh, no big deal," Luffy shrugged. "I mean, we got what we needed, right?"  
  
 "...I suppose," Past Nami answered.  
  
 "So...is this your ship?" Luffy asked as he noticed the larger dinghy. "Looks pretty cool!"  
  
 "Honestly, I've seen better boats in a ship's graveyard," Past Nami said. "I stole this from some of Buggy's men. Anyway, let's hurry and get on board- EEK!!"  
  
 Before they could get aboard, Luffy and Past Nami soon found three more pirates, hiding aboard the boat that the latter stole.  
  
 "Uh-oh," Aika murmured, worriedly.  
  
 "Relax, Aika," Nami said. "It'll be okay."  
  
 "Well, well, well," said the pirate with poofy, orange hair. "Look who it is! The bitch who tricked us!"  
  
 "Oh!" Past Nami exclaimed with a nervous chuckled. "Uh...hi, boys! Long time no see!"  
  
 "We knew you'd come back here for our boat!" said the orange-haired pirate.  
  
 "Imagine our surprise when we found it docked here," said the pirate in the middle, the one wearing black beanie with Buggy's Jolly Roger on it.  
  
 "You haven't forgotten about us, have ya?" asked the tanned-skin, rotund man with the anchor necklace.  
  
 "Hey, I know those three," Zoro said. "I met them while I was chasing after Luffy when that bird took him."  
  
 "So that explains when they freaked out when they saw you," Nami said.  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper muttered.  
  
 "J-just watch, Chopper, you'll see what I mean," Nami answered.  
  
 "These guys friends of yours?" Luffy queried.  
  
 "Uh...not exactly," Past Nami said, worriedly.  
  
 "Now that's not very nice!" said the beanie-wearing pirate. "Our fates have intertwined because of you!" That's when he noticed Luffy and Past Zoro, who was leaning against him. "And what's this? You brought your boyfriend, too?"  
  
 "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Past Nami countered.  
  
 "Doesn't matter," said the beanie-wearing pirate as he approached Luffy and smacked Past Zoro on the back of his head. "You'll all get the same treatment! You hear that, pal?! Come on, wake up!!"  
  
 "Rrgh..." Past Zoro growled as he raised his head, revealing a pissed-off expression. "What the hell do you want...?!"  
  
 "HOLY CRAP, IT'S ZORO AGAIN!!!" the pirates shrieked before they all jumped into the sea and swam away!  
  
 "HAHAHAHA!!" Franky laughed. "Look at 'em swimming away like a bunch of cowards! They'll be shark bait in no time at all!!"  
  
 "Uh...ooookay," Luffy said. "That was weird."  
  
 "I call it a stroke of luck," Past Nami said as she prepared the dinghies to sail. "Come on, you two, let's hurry and get outta here while we can!"  
  
 "Right!" Luffy nodded before he put Zoro on the dinghy, trying to be as gentle as possible. Just as he was about to get on board himself, he glanced down at the bag of treasure in his arm, then back at the town.  
  
 "Luffy, let's go!!" Past Nami called.  
  
 "Right! Coming!" Luffy replied before he put the bag down, then boarded the dinghy. "Let's get going!"  
  
 Soon, the trio began to drift away with the tide. However, as they were leaving, they whead a voice call out to them from behind.  
  
 "HEY, YOU KIDS!!! I HAVE SOMETHING I WANNA SAY TO YOU!!!!"  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned and saw that it was Boodle, who had taken off his armor and was wearing his yellow plaid shirt and brown trousers. "The mayor!"  
  
 "What does he want?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "...THANK YOU~!!!" Boodle called out with tears of gratitude in his eyes and a large smile on his face. "I WON'T FORGET THIS!!!"  
  
 The trio smiled, as did the current Straw Hats.  
  
 "NO PROBLEM, OLD MAN!!!" Luffy called back. "YOU TAKE IT EASY, YA HEAR?!!"  
  
 And on that, they continued to sail on. However, as they left, Past Nami made a horrifying discovery.  
  
 "You did WHAT?!!" Past Nami questioned. "YOU LEFT HALF THE TREASURE BEHIND?!! THAT WAS HALF OF TEN MILLION BERRIES I GAVE YOU, YOU KNOW!!!!"  
  
 "Yeah, but their town got messed up," Luffy replied. "They're gonna need a lot money to rebuild it."  
  
 "BUT THAT TREASURE WAS MINE, YOU IDIOT!!!" Past Nami shouted as she grabbed Luffy's head and tried to force it into the water.  
  
 "GAH!!!" Luffy yelped in fright as he struggled. "Take it easy, Nami!! If you want it back, we'll go back and get it, okay?!"  
  
 "I CAN'T GO BACK FOR IT, YOU NUMSKULL!!!" Past Nami barked. "IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
 "Y-y-yes, ma'am!!" Luffy cried while Past Zoro only laughed, and despite Past Nami's overreaction to her treasure being given away, the current Straw Hats couldn't help smiling either.  
  
 From that day onward, the crew of three continued to sail on as the fire that forged their bond grew brighter.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_____________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within  
  
Luffy: Hey, look! A desert island!  
  
Past Nami: Maybe we shouldn't be looking around here.  
  
???: Who goes there?! This is my island! You should not have trespassed here!!  
  
Chopper: It's...a bush-man?!  
  
Sanji: And I thought that the Grand Line was weird.  
  
???: Stop right there, pirates! How dare you enter my home turf?!  
  
Usopp: Hey, wait a minute...that's me!! FINALLY!!!  
  
Blizzard:  _Oh, boy..._  
  
Next time:  **Gaimon and the Third.**


	22. Ch. 21- Gaimon and the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy's memory of how he met Gaimon and Usopp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 Aika lightly brushed her fingers on the bowl of Luffy's hat, then turned it over and blew on the rim for any dust or dirt. Granted, there was nothing to get the hat dirty, but still, she wanted to be sure. Once she had given a good once-over, she put the hat back on her head.  
  
 "You're taking really good care of your brother's hat, aren't you?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Uh-huh!" Aika nodded. "I just thought it should be nice and clean when he gives it back to Mr. Shanks!"  
  
 "Luffy would be proud of you for watching after his hat, so well," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Well, it is his treasure," Aika said. "Big Brother would be really sad if something happened to it."  
  
 "Thank you keep looking after it, okay?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Yep!" Aika replied, eagerly.  
  
 By now, a new memory had started. Luffy was sitting by Past Nami, wobbling back and forth impatiently while she held a needle and thread.  
  
 "And...done," she said as she held up Luffy's repaired hat. "Here you go, Luffy."  
  
 "YEAH!!" Luffy cheered as he held the hat in his hand, high up into the air. "YOU FIXED IT!!! Thank you, Nami!!!"  
  
 "I only sewed up those slashes," Past Nami answered as she put her sewing kit away. "It'll be fine, as long as you're not too rough with it. Straw's not as sturdy as you think, especially when it's pretty old."  
  
 "You can barely tell the holes were even there," Luffy said as he kept poking the bowl of the hat. "It's almost like it was new-" Unfortunately, he ended up poking too hard and ended up putting a new hole in the hat. "...Oops."  
  
 "I SAID DON'T BE ROUGH WITH IT!!!" Past Nami shouted as she pricked Luffy in the forehead with the needle.  
  
 "OUCH!!!" he cried. "THAT HURT!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!"  
  
 "Well, what did you expect?!" Past Nami questioned. "Punching you doesn't work!"  
  
 "Oh," Luffy realized. "I guess you have a point there."  
  
 "Will you two keep quiet?!" Past Zoro questioned with bandages still wrapped around his waist. "I can't sleep with all that racket! And I'm starving, too."  
  
 "Wow," Usopp said. "You three sure got along."  
  
 "Well, I did just join up with them," Nami answered. "I wasn't really used to them, back then."  
  
 "Hey, Nami," Past Zoro said. "Share some of your rations with us, will ya?"  
  
 "What is wrong with you two?" Past Nami asked. "You guys don't know the first thing about being out at sea, do you? You have no food, no water, and you're practically exposed to the elements! You have to respect the sea!" She then sighed as she tossed Past Zoro a loaf of bread, which he began to eagerly bite into. "Seriously, how have you idiots survived for so long?"  
  
 "We manage," Past Zoro shrugged.  
  
 "Hey, I see something!" Luffy called out. "It looks like a...yeah! It's an island!"  
  
 Past Zoro, Past Nami, and the current Straw Hats turned to see a small speck sitting on the ocean's surface. It seemed small, but it was definitely an island.  
  
 "It seems so tiny," Aika said.  
  
 "That's because it was really far away, sweetie," Nami said.  
  
 "Hey, hold up," Usopp said. "I think I know that place...is this where you guys stopped before you came to my island?"  
  
 "Pretty much," Zoro shrugged.  
  
 "Forget about it," Past Nami said as she looked through some binoculars. "It looks like a deserted island. Just hold your course and...huh?!" To her shock, she saw Luffy and Past Zoro rowing away, heading right towards the island. "HEY, COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
 "Maybe there's someone there who will join our crew!" Luffy said, excitedly.  
  
 "Maybe we can also find some extra food there," said Past Zoro. "Nami's right. We're pretty much unprepared."  
  
 Past Nami groaned before she began to follow after them.  
  
 "Typical Luffy," Usopp said. "Always wanting to check out even the most foreboding things."  
  
 "What are you gonna do?" Nami shrugged. "I had to go with them...mostly because I was a little afraid to be left alone."  
  
 "Aww~!" Aika cooed while Kumi giggled.  
  
 Soon, the trio made landfall at the island's coast, where they found nothing but a vast forest with rock outcroppings in front of them. It almost reminded the Straw Hats of how they first arrived on Kovar's island...before they found the crater where his lair was hidden, that is.  
  
 "Whoa, look at it!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's like there's nothing here but grass and trees!"  
  
 "It told you this place was deserted," Past Nami said. "We won't be finding anyone who'll join your crew here."  
  
 "Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called over to Past Zoro, who was still in the dinghy. "Come and have a look around!"  
  
 All he got, however, was a snore in response.  
  
 "Aw, man, he's sleeping!" Luffy pouted as he went to wake him, only for Past Nami to hold him back.  
  
 "Let him be," Past Nami answered. "That wound he had was pretty bad, you know. At least this way, he can recover."  
  
 "Thank you..." Chopper whispered in relief.  
  
 "Hmm...good point," Luffy nodded before he turned and walked away. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
 "Go where, exactly?!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "Maybe there are forest people living here," Luffy mused.  
  
 "People, I doubt it," Past Nami answered. "Hungry monsters? That's a definite maybe."  
  
 "I don't blame you at all," Usopp said. "I heard that island was cursed!"  
  
 "You mean...there were ghosts in there?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Scary...!" Chopper whimpered.  
  
 Just then, they heard the sound of a chicken clucking nearby...but when Luffy and Past Nami looked down, they both gasped upon seeing it was fox with the comb, wattle, and tail of a rooster. It even crowed like a rooster!  
  
 "What the what?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "What kind of animal is that?!" Franky asked.  
  
 Even Blizzard and Kumi seemed a bit disturbed at the sight. The only one who wasn't shocked was Robin, who smiled in an endearing manner.  
  
 "How cute," she said.  
  
 "A chicken?" Luffy asked, obviously only seeing the bizarre parts of the animal.  
  
 "That's not a chicken, you idiot!" Nami barked. "It's gotta be some kind of fox or wolf or something!"  
  
 "Hey, Nami, look at this!" Luffy called as he picked up a snake with rabbit ears. "I found some weird-looking bunny rabbit!"  
  
 "Weird is right," Past Nami said, "but that looks more like a snake than a rabbit!!"  
  
 "And check it out!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to a pig with a large mane around its head. "There's a weird-looking lion, too!"  
  
 "That's obviously some kind of pig!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "Why is Luffy only pointing out the strange parts of the animal and not the obvious ones?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Because Luffy is Luffy," Nami answered, still slightly exasperated.  
  
 "So that's what you guys were doing while I was sleeping?" Zoro asked. "Trying to find Luffy some bizarre pet?"  
  
 "Not even close," Nami countered. "I tried to tell him to leave the island alone, but you know how he doesn't listen!"  
  
 "Stop right there!!" a voice boomed, causing Luffy, Past Nami, and the rest of the Straw Hats to look up.  
  
 "Eh?" Luffy muttered.  
  
 "Who said that?" Past Nami asked. "Who are you?"  
  
 "I am...the Guardian of the Forest!!"  
  
 "A forest guardian?" Sanji repeated.  
  
 "EEEEEEK!!!" Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Kumi shrieked as they all huddled together in fright. "A GHOST!!!"  
  
 "Relax, you guys," Nami said. "Just keep watching the memory and you'll see what this 'guardian' really is."  
  
 "The Guardian of the Forest?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "That's right!" the so-called guardian shouted. "And if you value your lives, you'll leave this place, right now!! You're pirates, aren't you?!"  
  
 "Uh, yeah, we're pirates," Luffy answered. "What's it to you?"  
  
 "So you really are pirates, then!!" the voice shouted. "Don't you take another step further into this forest!! If you do, you must face the Trial of the Forest! Will you risk having your bodies dismembered?"  
  
 "Who gives a damn?" Luffy asked. "Why are you even asking all this stuff?"  
  
 "What's he talking about?!" Past Nami asked, anxiously.  
  
 "I dunno," Luffy shrugged. "Maybe he's stupid."  
  
 "Says the stupid one, right there," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "What did you say to me, you straw hat-wearing monkey?!" the voice shouted.  
  
 "W-where are you?!" Past Nami asked, taking a nervous fighting stance. "Show yourself, if you're not a coward!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy," Nami muttered with a sweatdrop. "That's really embarrassing, me trying to act tough like that."  
  
 "You still do it, sometimes," said Zoro.  
  
 "Not as much as I used to!" Nami retorted.  
  
 "Wait," Luffy said as he stepped forward. "I think I see something."  
  
 "I said don't come any closer, you fool!!" the voice yelled. "Now you'll face my wrath!!!"  
  
 KABANG!! What sounded like a gunshot rang out, and Luffy was suddenly struck in the back, causing Past Nami to shriek in horror. However, the bullet ended up bouncing off his skin and into the distance.  
  
 "W...what the...?!" the voice questioned in shock.  
  
 "My god, that was scary!" Past Nami cried. "Was that a gun?!" She then looked over at Luffy. "I don't believe it...even bullets can't hurt you! ...Are you okay?"  
  
 "I'm fine," Luffy answered as he put his hat back on his head, "it's just that bullets scare me, too, so I don't like being shot at!"  
  
 "What...the hell ARE you?!" the voice asked in disbelief.  
  
 "Well, what are you?" Luffy asked, right back.  
  
 _"Good question,"_  Blizzard said. _"Where's that voice coming from?"_  
  
 "I think the bullet came from over there," Luffy said as he pointed behind some shrubs. Nami parted them away, only to find nothing but what looked like an old, rusty treasure chest and a big, poofy bush sticking out of it. The only other thing they could find was a flintlock pistol...and the barrel was still smoking.  
  
 "Just a gun and a bush?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Wait for it," Nami said.  
  
 "What's this thing?" Luffy asked as he eyed the strange bush in the chest.  
  
 "It sure looks suspicious," Past Nami answered, when all of a sudden, the bush seemed to grow feet and run off! "GAH!!"  
  
 "A WALKING BUSH!!!" Chopper cried as he jumped onto Blizzard's face.  
 _  
"AH!! CHOPPER, GET OFF!!!"_ Blizzard shouted.  
  
 "This is SO freaky!!" Kumi exclaimed, when just then, the "bush" tripped and fell to the ground, and not long after, someone was heard grunting.  
  
 "Ah...dammit!" the "bush" cursed before raising his head, revealing his face to the Straw Hats. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me up!!"  
  
 "It's a man!" Aika exclaimed. "A man with a poofy Afro, like Brook's!"  
  
 "I have to say," Brook began, "that is quite a rugged-looking Afro! Very stylish! Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "His name is Gaimon," Nami answered.  
  
 "Gaimon?" Franky repeated. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
 "And how come he's stuck in that box?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Just keep watching and you'll see," Nami answered.  
  
 "It's...a human?" Past Nami asked in disbelief.  
  
 "He kinda looks like a shrub!" Luffy said with a chuckle.  
  
 "I said help me up, will you?!" Gaimon questioned, and after a moment, Luffy helped the peculiar man to his feet and soon explained himself.  
  
 "Ah, I see," Gaimon nodded. "So you ate a Devil Fruit, eh, boy? I heard they existed, but I never thought they were true!"  
  
 "And I never thought I'd meet a guy who's stuck in a treasure chest!" Luffy added with amusement. "Are you a 'boxer', pops?"  
  
 "Well, when I was your age, I used to...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!" Gaimon shouted, although the Straw Hats snickered just a bit.  
  
 "You gotta admit," Usopp said, "that was a pretty funny pun!"  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Most definitely!"  
  
 "Listen," Gaimon said. "I'm stuck in this damn box and I can't get out, no matter how hard I try! I've been here, alone on this island for 20 years, now! You can't even begin to imagine how awful that is!"  
  
 "20 years?!" Past Nami questioned. "You've been here for that long, all by yourself?!!"  
  
 "That's right, girly," Gaimon answered. "20 years."  
  
 "Wow...I can relate to that," Robin whispered, prompting Nami to put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
 For some reason, Luffy was eerily silent...and it only took a second for the Straw Hats to know why. Even if he hadn't been that way for as long as Gaimon had been, Luffy all knew all too well how awful the pain of being alone was. They soon started feeling sympathy for their captain, again...that is until he made this comment.  
  
 "You must be stupid, huh, old man?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "I'LL STRANGLE YOU FOR THAT, KID!!!" Gaimon barked while the Straw Hats sweatdropped.  
  
 "What'd he have to go and say that for?" asked Franky.  
  
 "I think maybe this is Luffy's way of trying to cheer himself up," Nami said. "If you think about it, he doesn't like the thought of being alone, remember? So, maybe, he tries to make jokes to try and take his mind off it."  
  
 "Maybe that does make sense," Chopper said. "Luffy tends to act dumb, but now that we're seeing his memories...it makes me realize he's a little more intelligent than he makes us think."  
  
 "20 years," Gaimon continued. "It's been quite a long time. That's why my hair and beard are so long and I used to have 2 eyebrows instead of one." He then glanced up at Luffy. "You know...come to think of it, you and your girlfriend there are the first two people I've ever had a conversation with in such a long time!"  
  
 "I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Past Nami denied.  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed before he suddenly grabbed Gaimon by the face and began to yank on him.  
  
 "YOW!!" Gaimon cried. "HEY, HEY, HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?!!"  
  
 "I'm trying to get you outta that box!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "LET GO OF ME!!!" Gaimon shouted. "YOU'LL BREAK MY NECK IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!!!"  
  
 Seeing that it was futile, Luffy let the shrub-man go.  
  
 "Don't be so damn reckless, kid!" Gaimon barked. "I haven't had any exercise for so long! I've been in this chest for so long, that my body's grown into it! I can't get outta here ever again, and if you break it, you break me!!"  
  
 "Hold it," said Past Nami. "How did you even get in there?"  
  
 "Yeah, how did he get stuck in there?" Aika asked.  
  
 "You said you were a pirate, right boy?" asked Gaimon to Luffy.  
  
 "Yup!" Luffy nodded. "Right now, it's just me, Nami, and Zoro, but my crew will get bigger! Just wait and see!"  
  
 "Believe it or not, I used to be a pirate, myself!" Gaimon replied.  
  
 "No way, really?!" Luffy asked in awe.  
  
 "That's right!" Gaimon answered. "It was amazing! Risking my life, day in and day out, in pursuit of riches!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, it sure is fun, huh?"  
  
 "It sure is!" Aika exclaimed. "Shishishishi!"  
  
 "You got a treasure map, kid?" asked Gaimon.  
  
 "Better!" Luffy answered as he held up the map he stole from Buggy. "We got a map of the Grand Line! I'm going after Gold Roger's treasure, the One Piece!"  
  
 "WHAT?!" Gaimon questioned in shock. "The One Piece?! Are you outta your mind?!! You can't be serious about entering the Grand Line at your age!!!"  
  
 "Yep, I'm serious," Luffy answered, bluntly.  
  
 "He really is," Past Nami agreed.  
  
 "I see," Gaimon said...before he and Luffy looked at the unfolded map. "So, where exactly is the Grand Line, anyhow?"  
  
 "Search me," Luffy answered. "You think you can tell me, Mr. Shrub Guy?"  
  
 "You kiddin'?" Gaimon asked. "I can't read maps! GAHAAHAHA!!"  
  
 "AHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed. "Neither can I!"  
  
 "...Seriously?" Past Nami asked. "And they call themselves pirates?"  
  
 The Straw Hats just couldn't help but laugh a little, even if it did seem a little pathetic.  
  
 "Ahe-hem!" Past Nami cleared her throat as she took the map. "Allow me. This requires the work of a navigator."  
  
 She then began to explain about the Red Line and how it works to divide the seas of the world, the town at the center of the Red Line, obviously Mariejois, and about the Grand Line.  
  
 "Gold Roger was the only one who managed to conquer the Grand Line," Past Nami went on. "They say it's the most dangerous sea route in the world."  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed. "Since the One Piece is said to be hidden in the Grand Line, all we gotta do is sail around the world, right?"  
  
 "It's not as easy as you might think, kid!" Gaimon exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, we learned that as we went along," Usopp said.  
  
 "Definitely," Robin nodded.  
  
 "They call the Grand Line a Pirate's Graveyard, y'know!" Gaimon added. "I'll be honest...I've seen pirates who actually managed to make it back from the Grand Line...but they didn't even looke human anymore. They looked like they had seen hell!"  
  
 "Boy, tell me about it," Sanji muttered as he lit a cigarette.  
  
 "They dare not speak about them," Gaimon began "but the sight of those men is proof...that the Grand Line if a place of unspeakable horrors!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Past Nami to gulp nervously while Luffy just stared blankly.  
  
 "To find the One Piece and come back alive is next to impossible!" Gaimon said. "It's hard to tell the truth from rumor, but it's been over 20 years since the Great Pirate Era started, and no one's found that legendary treasure, yet! Do you understand what I'm saying? Finding the One Piece is nothing but a fool's dream!"  
  
 "There's still time!" Aika exclaimed. "...Right?"  
  
 "Hopefully," Usopp answered. "I mean...the odds are finding the One Piece are said to be over 1 million to one!"  
  
 "Well, we'll find it, right?!" Aika asked. "We'll find it before anyone else does!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Kumi agreed.  
  
 "Maybe it is," Luffy said to Gaimon, "but I'm pretty sure we'll fine it."  
  
 "Pretty sure?" Past Nami repeated, skeptically. "Will you give it up, already? There's plenty other treasure besides the One Piece to be found! Why bother getting yourself killed over something you might not even be able to find!"  
  
 "Oh, I'm sure we'll find it," Luffy grinned. "I'm pretty lucky, y'know! Shishishi!"  
  
 "It's that luck that's gotten us this far," Nami said.  
  
 "You can say that again," Zoro smiled.  
  
 "Fine," Past Nami sighed. "I have no idea where you get this confidence of yours."  
  
 A pause...but then Gaimon, who had been unsettlingly silent for a moment, spoke up.  
  
 "I never told anyone this," he spoke, "but there's a reason why I never left this island!"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Nami muttered.  
  
 "And what's that, Mr. Shrub Guy?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Hope!" Gaimon exclaimed. "I still have hope!"  
  
 It was then that Gaimon began to tell his tale: a long time ago, he used to be part of a pirate crew, himself. His 200 shipmates had followed a map here, in search of a hidden treasure. However, after searching for three weeks, all the found were a bunch of broken, empty treasure chests, and they had decided to give up. However, Gaimon, back when he was a tall, lanky man without an Afro, had managed to find some treasure chests on cliff. When he tried to call his crew, he ended up falling off the cliff and got stuck in one of the empty treasure chests, knocking himself out in the process. When he finally woke up, he saw his crew had sailed away without him, and at first, he thought he was going to survive, but then, in a moment of greed, he attempted to take the treasure for himself.  
  
 Unfortunately, since he was stuck inside the chest, he couldn't climb up the cliff to get it. He tried to call out for help, but his crew was already long gone. Since then, he had been stuck there for 20 years.  
  
 "Jeez, that's rough," Franky commented.  
  
 _"You can say that again,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Poor Mr. Gaimon," Aika said, sadly. "I can't believe his friends would just leave him there."  
  
 "Gaimon was part of a crew of 200 hundred men," Robin pointed. "It's more than likely they didn't even notice he was missing."  
  
 "So you've been here, all by yourself, for 20 years now?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "People would come to this island, occasionally," said Gamon. "By the dozens, too...most of them were pirates who were looking for the treasure." He then grinned as he held up his gun. "But I scared them off by pretending that I was the Guardian of the Forest! Pretty clever, don't you think?"  
  
 "That actually is a pretty smart idea," Sanji said. "Lots of people are pretty superstitious. Pirates often pretend to be things like spirits and gods to scare off intruders and protect their treasure."  
  
 "I don't think we need things like spirits," Nami said as she pet Blizzard on the head. "We've got the perfect guard dog."  
  
 Blizzard panted happily and wagged his tail at the compliment.  
  
 "All that treasure, just sitting on that cliff," Gaimon said, wistfully. "I just can't leave it up there! If only I weren't stuck in this godforsaken chest!! For 20 years, I've protected that treasure!! It's mine!! All of it is mine!!!"  
  
 "Sounds kinda like Nami," Usopp whispered, only for the navigator to elbow him in the side. "Ow! Well, it's true!"  
  
 "Hmm...yeah, you're right, Mr. Shrub Guy!" Luffy nodded. "Absolutely right!"  
  
 "I'll help!" Past Nami exclaimed. "I'll climb up that cliff and get those chests for you!"  
  
 "You'd do that for me?!" Gaimon asked. "Really?!"  
  
 "But aren't you a thief AND a pirate?" Luffy asked  
  
 "QUIET!!" Past Nami barked. "I may be a thief, but even I'm not that cruel!!"  
  
 "Were you really planning on taking the treasure for yourself?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Of course not!" Nami answered. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't!"  
  
 "How come, Big Sis?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Well...you'll see in a little bit," Nami answered.  
  
 The memory shifted, and Luffy, Past Nami, and Gaimon were standing beneath the cliff where the treasure was sitting, untouched.  
  
 "This is it!" Gaimon exclaimed. "It's been a long time since I've been back here!"  
  
 "Hey, Mr. Shrub Guy," Luffy said. "How come you told us all about yourself, but you never told anybody else?"  
  
 "That's a good question," Usopp said. "How come Gaimon told you guys and no one else his story?"  
  
 "...I think it's because seeing Luffy and actually having a conversation with him brought him to trust us," Nami said.  
  
 "Luffy always had that weird way of making people trust him, huh?" Kumi asked. "I guess what Blizzard said about him was true: that he was born unders some lucky star."  
  
 Blizzard could only chuckle at that.  
  
 "I never really trusted anyone," said Gaimon. "Besides...no one else ever actually tried to talk to me...but it doesn't matter, anymore! Today's finally the day! The treasure will be mine, at last!!"  
  
 "Well, Luffy, you heard him," said Past Nami. "Do your stuff!"  
  
 "You want me to climb up there?" Luffy asked, incredulously.  
  
 "Well, duh!" Past Nami answered. "I can't climb up that sheer cliff!"  
  
 "I'm counting on you, Straw Hat!" Gaimon exclaimed.  
  
 "Well, okay then!" Luffy grinned before he stretched his arm up the cliff and flew all the way to the top, and that's where he saw the five chests.  
  
 "Check it out!" Franky exclaimed. "There was treasure up there, after all!"  
  
 Luffy smiled as he went to pick them up...but for some reason, it seemed like he picked up just a little too easily.  
  
 "...Something's up," Sanji said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
 Luffy put his ear to the chest and shook it, like a kid about to open a Christmas present...but there was no sound. No rattling, no jingling...nothing.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." he whispered, worriedly, before he went to the other chests and did the same thing. To his and the Straw Hats' surprise- except for Nami, of course- there was still no sound. Then, he opened them all up, just to be sure, and he found that his suspicions were confirmed: the chests had nothing inside them.  
  
 "Oh, god...they're all empty!" Usopp realized.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried.  
  
 Robin sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "Why am I not surprised?" she asked. "When Gaimon said that they found some empty chests on the island, that likely meant that someone had beaten them to the treasure."  
  
 "Luffy!" Past Nami called. "Did you find them?!"  
  
 Luffy chewed his lip as he glanced down, then looked back at the empty treasure chests.  
  
  _'Maybe I can just fill them up with dirt and pretend it is treasure! ...No...I can't do that to him. It's not fair. He spent 20 years on this island, guarding these chests...he deserves to know the truth.'_  
  
 Hearing that thought made the Straw Hats' hearts swell with pride for their captain, even more.  
  
 "Luffy knew it wouldn't be easy to tell Gaimon the truth," Nami said, "but if he went on, believing that there was still treasure inside those chests, he would've wasted the rest of his life, guarding something that wasn't even there."  
  
 "You just gotta love Luffy even more for that," Usopp said.  
  
 "Hello~!" Past Nami called. "Luffy, did you hear me?!"  
  
 "I found them!" Luffy called as he stood at the cliff, holding one of the empty chests.  
  
 "Yes!! You did it!!" Gaimon cheered. "Quick, toss them down here! Just don't drop them on our heads, got it?! GAHAHAHA!!"  
  
 "...Nope!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "W...wha...?!" Gaimon gasped.  
  
 "What?!" Past Nami questioned. "Are you kidding?! Luffy, stop joking around and throw the chests down here!"  
  
 "I don't wanna!" Luffy replied.  
  
 "Dammit, Luffy!" Past Nami cursed. "Stop being so selfish!! Get down here!!"  
  
 "It's okay, girlie," said Gaimon as he looked down to the ground. "...It's fine...if he doesn't wanna throw them down here."  
  
 "What are you talking about?!" Past Nami questioned. "It's your treasure, isn't it?!"  
  
 "...Straw Hat!" Gaimon called up to Luffy, who looked down at him with his eyes hooded under the rim of his hat. "You're...a good kid...!"  
  
 It didn't take long for the Straw Hats to realize that Gaimon was starting to cry, judging by the sound of his voice.  
  
 "I...I suspected this might be the case from the start," Gaimon said while Luffy sat down on the cliff. "I had my doubts...but...I didn't wanna believe it!" He then sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "The chest...they're all empty, aren't they?!"  
  
 "What...?!" Past Nami whispered in disbelief.  
  
 "...Yep," Luffy answered, bluntly. "They're all empty, pops."  
  
 'I'm sorry about this...'  
  
 "Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered.  
  
 "It happens all the time...with treasure maps!" Gaimon sobbed. "Whenever you get your hands on one, it's likely someone's already taken the loot before you even get to where it is!"  
  
 "...You guarded this treasure for 20 years," Past Nami began, "and they were all empty...I'm sorry, Gaimon."  
  
 From where Luffy sat, he sniffed as he wiped a finger under his nose, then smiled before he began to laugh.  
  
 "Hey, don't sweat it, Mr. Shrub Guy!" he assured. "You're lucky we happened to stop by! If you spent, like, another 30 years on this island, your whole life would've passed you by!"  
  
 "...Straw Hat...!" Gaimon smiled.  
  
 "Luffy..." Past Nami whispered.  
  
 "Well," Luffy began, "there's only thing to make up for this disappointment! How about you come and find the One Piece with me?"  
  
 "You...you want ME to join your crew?" asked Gaimon.  
  
 "Oh, boy, typical," Usopp muttered.  
  
 The memory shifted, once more, and the Straw Hats found Luffy, Past Nami, and Gaimon on the coast.  
  
 "So, you're gonna stay after all?" Luffy asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
 "Yeah, I'm sure," Gaimon answered, "but it was nice of you to ask me to join you. It's just...this place has pretty much become my home, now! There may not be any treasure, but that doesn't mean I'm not the Guardian of the Forest, anymore!"  
  
 "Why's that?" asked Past Nami.  
  
 "You see these critters?" Gaimon asked as the chicken-fox, bunny-snake, and lion-pig came and began to nuzzle him, affectionately. "More people come to this island looking to poach exotic animals like these guys more than they want treasure. These guys have kept me company for the past 20 years. I can't just up and abandon them now!"  
  
 "Aww, so he's not alone, after all," Aika said. "That's good."  
  
 "In a way, those animals are Gaimon's real treasure," Chopper said. "It only took Luffy to make him realize that."  
  
 "You're kind of an exotic animal, too, old man," Luffy mused.  
  
 "WATCH IT, YOU!!!" Gaimon barked, but then the two ended up laughing together, along with even Past Nami. Even the rest of the Straw Hats couldn't help but laugh.  
  
 "You know," Gaimon began, "I'm actually a little relieved there was no treasure here. I can finally stop fretting about it and enjoy this little paradise!"  
  
 "Too bad you won't be joining us," Luffy said. "I kinda like you."  
  
 "Ah, don't worry," Gaimon said. "I'm sure you'll find yourself a great crew, Straw Hat!"  
  
 "...He did," Zoro smiled. "He really did."  
  
 "Yeah," Robin agreed. "It took a while, of course."  
  
 "Guh...!" Franky whimpered as he wiped his eyes.  
  
 "Now go on!" Gaimon exclaimed. "Get going and find the One Piece, kid! Make the world your oyster!"  
  
 "You bet I will!" Luffy replied. "See ya later!"  
  
 "Bye, Gaimon," Past Nami waved. "Nice meeting you!"  
  
 As for Past Zoro, he just kept snoring in the dinghy. Soon, Gaimon refilled their food supply with the various fruits growing around the island the trio sailed off, once more.  
  
 "You know, Luffy," Past Nami began, "that was actually really nice, what you did."  
  
 "Eh," Luffy shrugged. "No big deal. I just thought the old man should know the truth about the treasure instead of wasting his whole life there."  
  
 "Well, still," Past Nami replied, "you've got a good heart...I just wish there were more pirates out there like you."  
  
 At that moment, Past Zoro yawned and stretched his legs.  
  
 "What'd I miss?" he asked as the memory ended, right there.

 "So that's what you guys were up to, huh?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "Pretty much," Nami shrugged.  
  
 "Still, that was very kind of Luffy," Robin added.  
  
 "He knows it's better to know the truth than continue living a lie," Sanji said. "He couldn't let that shrub guy cling to the false hope that there was still treasure in those chests."  
  
 "It's moments like those that remind me just how great a man Mister Luffy truly is," Brook spoke up. "I'm honored to have him as my captain."  
  
 "...You know, I gotta wonder," Usopp said. "How many of these memories do we have to see before we find our Luffy? The real one?"  
  
 "As many as we need to," Zoro answered. "If we have to watch a whole lot of these memories in order to save our captain, so be it."  
  
 "...I really hope Big Brother's okay," Aika said, worriedly.  
  
 "Don't sweat it, kiddo," Franky answered while giving her a thumbs-up. "We all know how tough your big bro is!"  
  
 _"That's right, Aika,"_  Blizzard answered.  _"We'll definitely find Luffy and save him."_  
  
 "Yeah!!" Chopper and Kumi agreed, which caused Aika to smile.  
  
 "Right," she nodded before a new memory started to appear: it was Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami, continuing to sail through the water. The Straw Hats noticed that Past Zoro no longer had bandages around his waist, which meant that a day or so had passed since he had gotten his injury, and it probably meant he had recovered, by now. Still, the Straw Hats noticed a rather unsettling look on Past Nami's face while Luffy was munching on an apple.  
  
 "Gaimon was right," Past Nami said. "We're completely unprepared to go to the Grand Line."  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he looked down at his apple core. "Yeah, you're right. Mr. Shrub Guy gave us a lot of fruit, but we need meat, too, to keep our strength up!"  
  
 "That's not what I mean!" Past Nami snapped.  
  
 "She's right," Past Zoro concurred. "There's no booze on this ship."  
  
 "I DON'T MEAN BOOZE, EITHER, YOU IDIOT!!!" Past Nami barked.  
  
 "Wow," Sanji said, sarcastically. "You seem to have everything figured out, did you, Moss-head."  
  
 "One more word outta you and I'll beat the living crap outta you, Dartboard," Zoro snarled.  
  
 "Look!" Past Nami explained. "We're heading for the Grand Line, the most dangerous sea lane in the world! And don't forget, the most successful pirates alive are after the One Piece, as well! They have ships that are big and sturdy, and what do we have? Two dinky little boats that won't last one second in those dangerous waters! And not just that, but we're only 3 people! We won't last a day!"  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed. "So what do we do?"  
  
 "We're going to plan ahead and prepare," Past Nami answered as she looked down at a map. "There's a village south from our current position. Our first priority is to acquire a proper vessel."  
  
 "And eat meat!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "That's all that's ever on his mind, huh?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother. Everyone knows cookies come first!"  
  
  _"Uhhh...no,"_  Kumi muttered.  
  
 After they sailed for a while, the original trio soon came upon an island.  
  
 "Hey!" Usopp exclaimed, instantly recognizing them. "Those are the Gecko Islands, where my village is!"  
  
 "Why are they called the Gecko Islands?" Chopper asked. "Is it because they look like a gecko?"  
  
 Before Usopp could answer, they heard Luffy speak again as they arrived at the shore.  
  
 "What do you know?" Luffy asked. "There is an island here, after all!"  
  
 "Well, duh, of course there is!" Past Nami answered. "Says so right on the map!"  
  
 "I see," Luffy nodded. "And there's a village here, too?"  
  
 "Yep," Past Nami answered, "but it's fairly small."  
  
 Past Zoro yawned and stretched as the group made landfall.  
  
 "Ahh...solid ground, at last," he said.  
  
 "You slept the whole way here!" Luffy retorted.  
  
 "So, now that we have a moment," Past Zoro began as he pointed toward a cliff, "what do you think is up with them?"  
  
 Luffy and Past Nami turned to see a group of boys...and one of them had a familiar long nose.  
  
 "Hey!" Usopp beamed. "That's me!! HAHAHA!! FINALLY!!! And look! There are the Little Veggies, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion!!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" the three younger boys Usopp spoke up soon shrieked as they turned and fled. "THEY SAW US!!!"  
  
 "Wait you guys!!" Past Usopp called. "Don't run away!!!" He then gulped as he glanced down at Luffy, Past Nami, and Past Zoro, who blinked at him in confusion.  
  
 "Why'd they run away?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Well, when we saw Buggy's Jolly Roger on that sail, we kinda assumed they came to the village to pillage us," Usopp answered.  
  
 As for Past Usopp, he whimpered nervously before he swallowed whatever fear he had and stood tall.  
  
 "I am the notorious Captain Usopp!!" he exclaimed. "Feared pirate and ruler of this village!!"  
  
"...Usopp...?" Luffy repeated under his breath.  
  
 "So you better think twice before you try to mess with this place, you hear me?!" Past Usopp continued to boast. "I have 8,000 men at my command, poised to stop you, right here and now!"  
  
 Just then, several flags popped out of the bushes. They looked like a basic Jolly Roger, only the skull's mouth was in the shape of an "O".  
  
 "Haha! You see?!" Past Usopp laughed. "So, you had better surrender, or else!"  
  
 "Whoa, that's so cool!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "That really is cool!!" Chopper added with sparkly eyes.  
  
 "Usopp, did you really command 8,000 men?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Well...more or less," Usopp said, but then Nami cleared her throat and tapped her foot, causing him to gulp. "...Uh...o-okay, the thing is..."  
  
 "What kind of idiots do you take us for?" Past Zoro asked as he pulled on one of the flags, revealing them to be tied to trip wires. "There's nobody here but you."  
  
 "GAH!!" Past Usopp cried. "Dammit, they saw through me!!"  
  
 "It was a fake?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "...So you don't command 8,000 men?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Usopp, you liar!" Chopper pouted.  
  
 "Okay, okay, I admit it," Usopp said. "Back then...I only pretended to be a pirate captain. I wasn't a real one..." He then sighed. "Jeez...looking back, I'm kind of embarrassed about how I used to be. I mean...I kinda knew I was a bad liar, but I didn't think I was THAT obvious!"  
  
 "Rrrgh...it doesn't matter!" Past Usopp growled as he took out his old basic slingshot. "I can easily take you all out with just with my slingshot alone! My sniping skills are more proficient with a slingshot than with your average pistol!" He then prepared to aim a pachinko ball at them. "Better say your prayers!! I'm a very proud man!! In fact, they call me 'Usopp the Proud'!!!"  
  
 "Well, gotta say Usopp," Sanji began, "you don't know when to back down."  
  
 "Well, yeah!" Usopp answered. "My pride was at stake, y'know!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy covered his eyes and asked in an almost dark voice "Would you risk your life?"  
  
 "Huh...?" Past Usopp muttered while Past Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Now that you've drawn your weapon," Luffy began, "are you willing to use it?"  
  
 "Hey, he's saying the same thing Mr. Shanks said!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Those words sure got to me," Usopp said. "As if I wasn't nervous enough, but Luffy sure can be intimidating, and I had only just met him!"  
  
 "That's Luffy for you," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Mm-hmm," Robin nodded in agreement.  
  
 "Guns and slingshots aren't for threats," Luffy said. "They're for actions."  
  
 A pause...but then Past Usopp groaned in defeat as he dropped his slingshot on the ground.  
  
 "Oh, man," he said. "Real pirates actually have a lot more punch behind their words because they can actually back 'em up! That's so cool..."  
  
 "Yeah, Luffy really is cool," Usopp smiled.  
  
 "That's what I keep saying!" Aika added, causing the sniper to gently ruffle her hair.  
  
 Another beat passed until Luffy and Past Zoro burst into laughter.  
  
 "I stole that!" Luffy said.  
  
 "Say what?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "I stole those words from Red-Haired Shanks!" Luffy replied.  
  
 "W-wait, Shanks?!" Past Usopp repeated in disbelief. "You mean the famous pirate, Shanks?! No way...you've gotta be lyin'! Do you really know him?!"  
  
 "Yup!" Luffy confirmed. "And I know your dad, too! His name is Yasopp, right?"  
  
 Past Usopp gasped before he beamed, broadly, only to slip and fall down in front of the trio. Then he grunted as he pulled his nose out of the ground.  
  
 "Y-yeah, it's true!" Past Usopp answered. "My Dad's name is Yasopp! But...but how do you know him?"  
  
 Before Luffy could answer, his stomach gave a deep growl, causing Past Zoro and Past Nami to side-eye him.  
  
 "Uh...maybe we can talk over food?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Well, I know a place we can go and eat," Past Usopp answered. "They know me! I'll put it in a good word for you!"  
  
 "Wow, Usopp, that's so nice of you!" Chopper spoke up.  
  
 "Yeah, well...y'know," Usopp shrugged. "Any friend of my old man is a friend of mine."  
  
 "How did Luffy know who you were, right off the bat?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Well, apparently, my old man used to talk about me a lot when he was gone," Usopp answered. "I guess Luffy knew who I was the moment I said my name."  
  
 "More like shouted it," Franky smirked.  
  
 "Haha," Usopp laughed, sarcastically.  
  
 The memory shifted, and the Straw Hats found Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp eating inside a restaurant.  
  
 "So my old man really knows Shanks, huh?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "He doesn't just know him!" Luffy answered. "He's part of his crew!"  
  
 "You're kidding me!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "Wow...my Dad, part of the notorious Red-Haired Pirates! It's like I'm listening to a fairy tale! I almost don't believe it myself!"  
  
 "I haven't heard from him in a while," Luffy answered, "but I'm pretty sure he's still with Shanks."  
  
 "How nice," Robin smiled. "You and Luffy sure hit it off, Usopp."  
  
 "I guess it was because he knew my Dad, so well," Usopp replied with a fond smile of his own.  
  
 "Hey, Usopp," Aika answered. "Aren't you a little jealous of Big Brother? You know, since he spent so much time with your daddy?"  
  
 "You kidding?" Usopp asked. "I'm glad Luffy met my old man! How else was I supposed to know how he was doing?"  
  
 "You know, Yasopp wouldn't stop yacking on and on about you," Luffy said. "I had enough stories about you to make my head burst!"  
  
 "HA!!" Past Usopp laughed. "He really talks that much about me?!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, he sure did!"  
  
 "Man...I can't tell you how proud I am," Past Usopp smiled. "I can't believe my Dad's become such a great pirate!"  
  
 "And I still am proud of him," Usopp mused.  
  
 "Ahem!" Past Nami cleared her throat. "I hate to break up the moment, but I was wondering if you could help us out. You see, we're looking for someone who can provide with a decent ship, or at least knows how to sail."  
  
 "Hmm..." Past Usopp hummed. "Well, sorry, but I can't help you there. This is a pretty small village."  
  
 The Straw Hats knew just by the look on his face that he was lying.  
  
 "Hey, what about that mansion on the hill?" Past Zoro inquired as he glanced out the window, where the Straw Hats could see a grand, white mansion in the distance.  
  
 "Ooh, how pretty!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Almost looks like my old house," Blizzard answered, "except, you know...it's white."  
  
 "Still pretty!" Kumi added.  
  
 "Damn, they must be loaded!" Franky exclaimed as he lifted his sunglasses.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Maybe not as grand as most mansions I've seen, but still, it's quite a splendid place!"  
  
 "Hey, Usopp," Past Nami said to Past Usopp, who was sweating nervously. "Do you know someone there? Maybe they can help us with all the money-"  
  
 "NO WAY!!" Past Usopp barked. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE, YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
 Needless to say, the trio were quite unnerved, so much so that the current Usopp was a bit embarrassed about his outburst.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Past Usopp muttered, realizing what he had just said. "Umm...you know, I just remembered, I have something important to attend to...but uh, you guys just stay here and eat as much as you want! Sound good?"  
  
 "Ooh, thanks!" Luffy replied, and soon after, Past Usopp left.  
  
 "...You know...it never occurred to me that Luffy had run up a really big tab there until now," Usopp said. "And I still haven't paid the owner back yet."  
  
 "Too late, now," Sanji said.  
  
 "What was with you, Usopp?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Oh, he was only trying to protect his little girlfriend," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Kaya is NOT my girlfriend!" Usopp retorted with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
 "Then how come how you keep blushing every time someone says her name?" Nami asked.  
  
 Usopp groaned as he smacked his forehead.  
  
 "Why me?" he asked.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_____________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Pepper: All right you pirates! Where's our captain?!  
  
Luffy: Ahh~! That meat sure was good!  
  
Onion: So wait, he left?  
  
Carrot: Oh! He must've gone to see Kaya!  
  
Sanji: Your girlfriend, Usopp?  
  
Usopp: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!  
  
Klahadore: So you're the ruffian who keeps bothering Miss Kaya.  
  
Kaya: Klahadore, stop! Leave Usopp alone!  
  
Aika: There's something really off about that guy...  
  
Usopp: You don't know the half of it.  
  
Past Usopp: RUN!! PIRATES ARE COMING!!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!!  
  
Next time:  **The Black Cat Prowls**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Leave a comment, please, and have a nice day/night!


	23. Ch. 22- The Black Cat Prowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats continue to witness the memories of Syrup Village, where Klahadore (AKA Captain Kuro) makes his plan to kill Kaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 Once Usopp was finished wallowing in his self-pity, the Straw Hats continued to watch the memory. The original trio of Luffy, Past Nami, and Past Zoro were still sitting in the restaurant that Past Usopp had taken them to. By now, Luffy had eaten a considerable amount...perhaps more so, given how distended his stomach looked, and Past Zoro and Past Nami had been finished by now.  
  
 "How long had you guys been in there, anyways?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Ohh...nearly an hour," Nami answered.  
  
 "Why am I not surprised?" asked Usopp, incredulously.  
  
 Just then, they heard the door open, and soon the Li'l Veggies, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion came running in while holding wooden swords. The trio acknowledged the kids, but Luffy chose to ignore them while he sipped the last of his drink.  
  
 "All right, you pirates!!" shouted Pepper. "Where's our captain?! Tell us now!!"  
  
 "Yeah, tell us now!" added Carrot and Onion.  
  
 "Wait, they came looking for me?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Yeah, they thought that we captured you," Nami answered.  
  
 "Huh," Usopp muttered before he smiled. "What do you know? They really do care!"  
  
 "Ahh~!" Luffy sighed in satisfaction as he patted his bloated stomach. "That meat sure was good!"  
  
 Hearing that made the Li'l Veggies yelp in fright as they embraced each other, watching in fear as Luffy just rubbed his belly.  
  
 "W-what meat?!" asked Carrot.  
  
 "These pirates are cannibals!!" exclaimed Pepper.  
  
 Past Nami only giggled under her breath as she watched their reactions.  
  
 "Cannibals?" Aika asked as she tilted her head.  
  
 "Oh, boy, I remember what happens after this," Nami smirked while Zoro tried to stifle his snickering.  
  
 "What have you done, you savages?!" asked Onion.  
  
 "If you're looking for your captain," Past Zoro said with a malicious grin, "we ATE him."  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" the Li'l Veggies shrieked...surprisingly turning their eyes to Past Nami. "MOUNTAIN WITCH!!!"  
  
 "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?!!" Past Nami questioned, no longer finding the little prank funny.  
  
 "They seriously thought that Luffy ate Usopp?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Wow, Zoro..." Usopp muttered as he looked to the swordsman. "You were such a troll, back then."  
  
 "Troll Zoro!" Aika and Kumi exclaimed as they pointed at Zoro, who showed absolutely no shame, whatsoever, but instead just grinned smugly.  
  
 Come to think of it, there was a time when Zoro used to act like such a mischeivous jokester, but after those two years, he started being more serious. He couldn't even take the slightest of Luffy and Usopp's pranks like he used to. He wondered why.  
  
 After a while, the Li'l Veggies calmed down and Past Nami explained to them what had really happened to Past Usopp.  
  
 "Oh!" Pepper exclaimed. "I guess he went to the mansion!"  
  
 "Yeah, the one where Kaya lives!" added Carrot.  
  
 "Kaya?" Past Nami repeated. "Who's Kaya?"  
  
 "She's this sick girl who Usopp goes to visit," said Onion.  
  
 "Wait, your girlfriend was sick?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Oh, Usopp, that's so nice," Robin smiled.  
  
 "She is NOT my girlfriend!" Usopp denied, though he was still blushing. "How many times do I gotta say this?!"  
  
 "Wait, Usopp," Chopper said. "What was wrong with Kaya?"  
  
 "...Well...a year before I met Luffy," Usopp began, "Kaya's parents passed away, and she was sick ever since. I don't know what it was, but...she just couldn't recover from it, no matter how much money her folks left her...so I started visiting her every day and told her my little tall tales, just to cheer her up." He then smiled, warmly. "You know...I look back on those days and...they had to one of the best days of my life."  
  
 "Aww, Usopp, that's so cute!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "It's like a fairy tale!" Kumi added.  
  
 "I guess Usopp's a regular casanova, too," Blizzard grinned.  
  
 "Okay, seriously!" Usopp barked, though his face was still red. "Kaya and I are FRIENDS!! Nothing more than that!!!"  
  
 "Sure you are," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "WE ARE!!!" Usopp yelled.  
  
 "Huh..." Luffy muttered after hearing about Past Usopp's and Kaya's story. "So if Usopp goes to cheer her up, that must mean that the girl's spirits aren't too low, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, that's right," the Li'l Veggies answered.  
  
 "Well, that settles it, then!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go and ask the girl for a ship!"  
  
 "Are you kidding me, Luffy?!" Past Nami questioned. "I thought we decided we weren't gonna do that!!"  
  
 Unfortunately, her words went unheeded. The memory shifted, and the Straw Hats found Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Nami, and the Li'l Veggies outside the gate of Kaya's mansion.  
  
 "Hey! Hello~!" Luffy called. "Can we have a ship, please?!"  
  
 "...He seriously thought that he'd get a ship by shouting?" Sanji asked. "And did he even think that there might be guards around?"  
  
 "That's Luffy," Nami replied. "Does things first, asks questions later."  
  
 As if to prove her point, Luffy soon jumped right over the guard, to Past Nami's exasperation.  
  
 "There he goes," she muttered.  
  
 "Guess we better go with him," said Past Zoro.  
  
 Soon, the group entered the mansion grounds and after making their way to the backyard, they found Past Usopp there, speaking with Kaya, telling her a story about how he found a giant goldfish and accidentally mistook its droppings for an island when he was a child, and then chopped it up to feed it to a land of little people.  
  
 "You know," Usopp began, "I can't believe that at least some of those lies came true."  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Aika.  
  
 "You'll see later," Usopp replied. "Trust me, kiddo."  
  
 "...Okay," Aika shrugged. "Whatever you say, Usopp."  
  
 "Hey, Captain!!" called Pepper, causing Past Usopp to gasp as he noticed Luffy, Past Nami, Past Zoro, and the Li'l Veggies.  
  
 "What the heck?!" he questioned. "What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
 "We brought this guy and his friends with us," said Pepper, pointing at Luffy.  
  
 "Who are these people?" asked Kaya.  
  
 "Hi!" Luffy greeted. "You must be that sick girl I heard about! Your name is Kaya, right?"  
  
 "Yes, that's me," Kaya replied.  
  
 "Uh...Kaya!" Past Usopp said as he went over to Luffy's side and put his arm around his shoulder. "These guys came here to seek me out! They're the new members of my crew, you see!"  
  
 "Yeah, we're...hey, wait a second!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 Despite this, Kaya giggled a bit. The Straw Hats could instantly tell that she knew that Usopp was lying, but she didn't seem upset at all.  
  
 "So that's Kaya, huh?" Sanji asked. "Not bad, Usopp."  
  
 "Yeah, you made one hell of a score!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "I wonder what kind of panties she wears," Brook added.  
  
 "DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!!" Usopp barked.  
  
 "So, listen," Luffy began, "I got a favor to ask ya, if you don't mind."  
  
 "A favor?" Kaya repeated, inquisitively.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy replied. "You see, we're looking a for a REALLY big, sturdy ship, and since you're the only rich person in town, we thought that-"  
  
 "What is going on here?!"  
  
 The group turned to see a man dressed in a fine, black suit and wearing a pair of glasses, which he was pushing up with just the bare palm of his hand.  
  
 "Who's that guy?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Kaya's butler, Klahadore," Usopp with great disdain in his voice, "but...his real name is Kuro."  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered.  
  
 "What do you mean, Usopp?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Do you people realize that you are trespassing on private property?!" Klahadore, or really, Kuro questioned.  
  
 "Who's that guy?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "The butler...!" Past Usopp answered, although he tried not to make any eye contact.  
  
 "Klahadore, wait!" Kaya spoke. "Please, these people are just-"  
  
 "I don't need to hear your excuses, Miss Kaya," Kuro waved her off. "Now, all of you, leave at once! Unless you have some sort of business, here."  
  
 "Yeah, we're looking for a big, sturdy ship, mister," Luffy answered.  
  
 "I can't help you with that," Kuro answered while Past Zoro bopped Luffy on the head.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Sanji muttered. "That Luffy, always so blunt."  
  
 "Ah, what are you gonna do?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Hmm?" the butler hummed as he noticed Past Usopp, who tried to walk away. "Hold on there...aren't you this 'Usopp' fellow I keep hearing about?"  
  
 "EEP!!" Past Usopp squeaked. "Uh...y-yeah."  
  
 "Oh, no..." Kaya muttered, worriedly.  
  
 "I see," Kuro said. "Your reputation precedes you. The village speaks quite a lot about you, boy."  
  
 "Uh...y-yes, of course!" Past Usopp boasted. "Captain Usopp! That's me! But, uh...save your flattery, if you please."  
  
 "Oh, brother..." Blizzard muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
 "The guards say they've seen you lurking around the estate," Kuro said, pushing up his glasses, again. "What business could you possible have here?"  
  
 "Me?" Past Usopp asked, nervously. "Well, I...err...I heard of a monstrous mole, lurking around the estate, so I came to try and capture it!"  
  
 "Why didn't you just tell him you were there to see Kaya?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Because I'd be thrown out in an instant," Usopp replied. "Ever since Kaya's parents died, security there had been pretty tight. They would hardly let anybody in there! I only got lucky I was able to sneak in while the guards had their lunch break, but I didn't think they actually saw me!"  
  
 "It seems you have a gift for deceit," said Kuro, easily seeing through Past Usopp's lies.  
  
 "Huh?" Past Usopp muttered.  
  
 "I also heard about your father," Kuro spoke. "What was his name, again? Yasopp, I think...no matter." He then glared at Usopp while pushing his glasses up, again. "All I know is that you're the son of a filthy pirate. I wouldn't put anything passed you."  
  
 Hearing that caused the Straw Hats to gasp while Usopp, both past and present, tensed up.  
  
 "...Filthy...pirate...?" Past Usopp snarled.  
  
 "You and Miss Kaya are from completely different worlds," said Kuro. "Could it be you are only here for her money? How much do you want?"  
  
 Kaya gasped silently before she seethed in anger, while the Straw Hats gaped in disbelief. Even Past Nami seemed disgusted.  
  
 "That bastard!" Sanji cursed.  
  
 "How could he talk about Usopp, that way?!" Chopper questioned. "Usopp's a great guy!!"  
  
 "KLAHADORE!!!" Kaya shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!!! YOU APOLOGIZE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
 "...Apologize?" asked Kuro. "To THIS trash? And just why would I do that, Miss Kaya? I'm only speaking the truth." He then looked toward Past Usopp, who had his hands balled into fists. "Although, I do feel sorry for you...your treasure-crazed idiot of a father up and abandoned you."  
  
 "KLAHADORE, STOP IT!!!" Kaya demanded.  
  
 Luffy just stood by, silently...while Past Usopp growled in anger.  
  
 "...How dare you...!" Past Usopp hissed. "Don't you dare badmouth my Dad!!"  
  
 "What are you getting so mad about?" asked Kuro with a smug grin. "Why not just fabricate some of your outrageous lies about your damn father? Say he's really some merchant, or that he's not your real father, or maybe-"  
  
 **BAP!!** Without a single warning, Past Usopp went and slugged Kuro across the face!  
  
 "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" he shouted, causing everyone except Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, both past and present, to gasp. Luffy just kept standing there, silently.  
  
 "My word!!" Brook shouted.  
  
 "Jerk had it coming to him!!" Franky yelled.  
  
 "I...I can't believe he really said that!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 _"That was going way too far!!"_  Kumi added.  _"He deserved it!!"_  
  
 "...Honestly...if that were Old Man Zeff he was talkin' about," Sanji began as he put his hand on Usopp's shoulder, "I would've done the same thing."  
  
 "...Thank you, Sanji," Usopp replied.  
  
 "No problem, pal," Sanji nodded.  
  
 As for Blizzard, he just stood there, quietly, yet his mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Hearing how Usopp was looked down up, just for who his father was...it reminded him of how no human would adopt him, just because his father was a wolf, and therefore everyone thought he was a vicious beast, as well. Seeing this...it only made him realize just how alike he and the sniper really were.  
  
 Kuro grunted as he sat up, pushing his glasses up, once again.  
  
 "See that?!" he asked. "His first instinct is violence! He really is a savage, just like his ne'er-do-well father!!"  
  
 "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Past Usopp barked. "I'M PROUD THAT MY FATHER'S A PIRATE, A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!!! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!!! IN FACT, I WANNA BE LIKE HIM, SOMEDAY!!!!"  
 _  
'...You tell him, Usopp...'_ The Straw Hats heard Luffy's inner monologue.  
  
 "You're right! I am a liar!" Past Usopp shouted. "But there's one thing that I will NEVER lie about, and that's my great pirate heritage!! I'M THE PROUD SON OF A PIRATE, AND NO ONE'S GONNA TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!"  
  
 "...That's right...I'm proud of who I am," Usopp whispered, causing Chopper to take his hand into his tiny hoof, prompting the sniper to glance down at him. The little reindeer had these wide, admiring eyes and an endearing smile, like a little brother would look at his big brother. This prompted Usopp to smile down at him before he pat the doctor's head, causing him to giggle.  
  
 "Hmph!" Kuro scoffed as he pushed up his glasses, again. "'A brave warrior of the see', you say? That's a deceitful way to twist the truth. Regardless of what you say, your behavior is undeniable proof of your ruffian heritage. Lie all you want, but faced with difficulty, the first thing you resort to is violence!!"  
  
 "That's not true!!" Aika barked. "Usopp mostly runs away!!"  
  
 "Oh, come on, Aika..." Usopp bemoaned.  
  
 "And I know you are only being kind to Miss Kaya because you want something from her," Kuro continued.  
  
 "I would never-" Past Usopp started.  
  
 "I'm onto you, boy!!" Kuro shouted. "You are the son of a pirate, after all!! Treachery is in your blood!!!"  
  
 Past Usopp growled before he grabbed Kuro by the color of his suit and raised his fist again.  
  
 "THAT DOES IT!!!" Past Usopp shouted. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO INSULT MY DAD TO MY FACE!!!"  
  
 "NO, USOPP!!!" Kaya cried. "DON'T DO IT!!! NO MORE VIOLENCE!!!"  
  
 Past Usopp gasped before he looked toward Kaya...who covered her face, looking like she was about to break down in tears.  
  
 "Please...no more," Kaya whimpered. "Klahadore's not a bad man...he's taken such good care of me! He's only looking out for me! It's just...he went too far, that's all!"  
  
 "...Kaya..." Past Usopp whispered.  
  
 "...Man...it's really heartbreaking when she finds out the truth," Usopp said with a sigh.  
  
 "What do you mean?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Just keep watching," Usopp answered. "Trust me."  
  
 "...Leave this place," Kuro said as he slapped Past Usopp's hand away. "This is no place for some ne'er-do-well like you!! Leave the estate and never come back again!!!"  
  
 "What?!" Kaya questioned. "Usopp, no! Please-"  
  
 "It's fine, Kaya," Past Usopp said. "I'll never come back here...again."  
  
 With that, he turned and walked out while everyone watched solemnly.  
  
 "...You know, I gotta ask," Franky began, "how come Luffy just stood there, doing nothing?"  
  
 "Because he wanted to see what Usopp would do when it comes to his honor," Zoro answered. "Sure, being the son of a pirate is one thing, but you can't just pretend that it means nothing to you. You're either proud of it or you're not."  
  
 "...Wow...I never really thought about that," Usopp said.  
  
 "You stupid, stinky butt-ler!!" Carrot shouted. "How dare you insult Captain Usopp?!"  
  
 "Yeah, you big jerk!!" Pepper barked.  
  
 "Numskull!!" Onion yelled.  
  
 "Jackass!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Seriously?" Past Zoro asked in disbelief as the Straw Hat Captain and the Li'l Veggies tried to charge at Kuro, only for Past Nami and Past Zoro to hold them back.  
  
 "Enough of this!!" Kuro shouted. "Leave this place, right now!!!"  
  
 Then, the memory faded to black.

 "Damn, man, you really can be brutal!" exclaimed Franky.  
  
 "Well, of course!" Usopp answered. "My Father's honor was at stake! I wasn't gonna sit there and let him insult him like that!"  
  
 "Usopp, you were so awesome!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah!" Aika answered. "You went up and POW!! Punched him right in the kisser!!"  
  
 "Hehe..." Usopp smirked, wiping his finger under his nose. "Shucks. T'weren't nothin'! Why, I'd do it again, if I ever saw that bastard, again!"  
  
 "Looks like Luffy wouldn't take it lying down, either," Nami said. "He was actually prepared to fight that jerk for you and Yasopp, too."  
  
 "Yeah...but he didn't," Usopp answered. "I guess it's because he knew it was something that I had to handle."  
  
 Just then, another memory appeared before the Straw Hats, showing Past Usopp, sitting alone on a hill that overlooked the sea while leaning against a tree.  
  
 "Oh, yeah, I know this place," Usopp said. "I'd go here every now and then to cool my head."  
  
 Just then, Luffy appeared, hanging upside down from the tree and said "Hi!"  
  
 Needless to say, Past Usopp was quite shocked when he appeared.  
  
 "Don't do that!!" he shouted. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
  
 "Sorry," Luffy apologized as he jumped down, landing on his hands before he sat down on his rump. "So...wanna talk?"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Usopp sighed.  
  
 "...I can't believe that damn butler," he cursed. "Insulting my old man like that."  
  
 "Yeah, I hate that guy, too," Luffy agreed. "No matter what anyone says, Yasopp was always a great pirate!"  
  
 "Yeah, really!!" Past Usopp agreed. "I've always looked up to my old man, living out there and risking his life everyday on the open ocean! He made a brave choice and I admire him for that! But then that stupid, snotty butler went and stomped all over my pride! He's gonna pay for this!"  
  
 "Luffy's certainly in tune with the emotions of others," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Yeah...you gotta love the guy for that," Usopp smiled. "Stupid, he may be, he'll give you an ear to listen to when you need one."  
  
 "Amen," Nami agreed.  
  
 "By the way," Luffy said, "are you gonna go back to see Kaya, again?"  
  
 Past Usopp tensed up before he looked down at the ground.  
  
 "...I...I don't know," he answered. "I might decide to go back, that is if that stupid butler begs me."  
  
 "Ah," Luffy nodded before he looked down the hill...where he saw Kuro and some strange man in a blue jacket and heart-shaped sunglasses. "You mean him down there, talking to the weirdo in sunglasses?"  
  
 "Yeah, that's him- HUH?!!" Past Usopp gaped when he noticed Kuro. "What the hell?! What is he doing down there?!"  
  
 "I dunno," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Quick, get down!" Past Usopp cried as he pulled Luffy to the ground in a crouching position.  
  
 "What's going on?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Remember when I said you'd find out about who this guy really is, Aika?" Usopp asked. "Well, keep your ears perked!"  
  
 "Jango, I thought I told you to keep a low profile," said Kuro. "What were you doing, sleeping in the middle of the village, like that?"  
  
 "Who's that weirdo with him?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Can't say," Past Usopp answered. "Never saw the guy before."  
  
 "Have you prepared everything necessary to carry out the plan, Jango?" asked Kuro, pushing up his glasses again.  
  
 "Indeed," Jango answered. "Operation: Murder Miss Kaya is ready to go into effect at any time."  
  
 Hearing that caused Luffy, Past Usopp, as well as the current Straw Hats (sans Zoro, Nami, and the present Usopp) to gasp in horror.  
  
 "Did he say 'murder'?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "I don't understand!" Brook exclaimed. "Why would he want to kill her!"  
  
 "...Because HE was the one who was after Kaya's money," Usopp answered.  
  
 "What?!" Aika questioned. "But why?!"  
  
 "Maybe I should start at the beginning," Usopp said. "Kuro was a pirate, a long time ago...three years before Luffy and I met, there had been a rumor that he had been captured and executed by the Marines...but it was all part of his plan. He had been in hiding, here in my home village for three years, pretending to be Kaya's servant so that he could earn her trust."  
  
 "That's terrible!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "Now you remember how the plan is supposed to go," Kuro said. "First, hypnotize Kaya and have her write her will so that when she dies, all of her money goes to me. After that, you and the rest of those cutthroats can pillage and plunder the village as much as you like."  
  
 "Bastard...!" Sanji growled. "How dare he!"  
  
 "How could he think of hurting someone so pure like Miss Kaya?!" Brook asked.  
  
 "And remember," Kuro began, "it's supposed to look like an accident."  
  
 "Right," Jango nodded. "Leave it to us, Captain Kuro."  
  
 "And for god's sake," Kuro sneered, "don't call me that. I've wiped my hands of that name."  
  
 "Huh?" Blizzard asked. "What's he mean by that?"  
  
 "This is bad...really bad...!" Past Usopp whispered. "We've really stumbled upon something horrible, here!!"  
  
 "Wait...what'd he say?" Luffy asked. "It sounded pretty mean."  
  
 "Didn't you hear him, you dolt?!" Past Usopp questioned. "They're gonna kill Kaya, as well as everyone else in the village!!" He then glared down at Kuro and Jango. "That bastard...accusing me of going after Kaya's fortune when he was planning to take her money, all along, for three whole years!! I can't believe that THE Captain Kuro's still alive...and I punched him!!" He then gulped nervously. "Not only will he kill Kaya and everyone in the village...he'll probably kill me, too!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy stood up, to Past Usopp's shock.  
  
 "What are you doing?!" he questioned. "Get down, they'll see you!!"  
  
 "...HEY, YOU JERKS!!!" Luffy called out. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING KAYA!!!"  
  
 "...Really?" asked Nami.  
  
 "The Master of Espionage," Sanji muttered, sarcastically. "What was Luffy thinking, just shouting it out like that?"  
  
 "You moron!!" Past Usopp shouted as he grabbed Luffy's arm and tried to pull him away. "Now they've seen us!! Quick, let's get outta here, or else we're dead meat!!"  
  
 "Well, well...if it isn't Usopp," Kuro said with a cold, deadly glare.  
  
 "GAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Past Usopp shrieked. "I'M A DEAD MAN!!!"  
  
 "Heard anything...interesting?" Kuro asked.  
  
 "I-i-interesting?!" Past Usopp repeated. "N-no! Of course not! We just got here, so-"  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "Of course we heard everything!!"  
  
 "NO!!!" Past Usopp cried. "ARE YOU NUTS?!!"  
  
 "...So they heard us after all," said Jango. "A pity." He then held up a metal ring that dangled by a string.  
  
 "What's that thing?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "Is that a chakram?" Robin inquired.  
  
 "Okay, boys," said Jango. "Look at this ring."  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as his eyes followed the chakram as it swung back and forth.  
  
 "Oh, no," Zoro, Usopp, and Nami muttered in annoyance.  
  
 "What?" Aika asked. "What's gonna happen?"  
  
 "Oh, crap, it's some kind of weapon!!" Past Usopp cried. "He's gonna kill us!!"  
  
 "When I say '1, 2, Jango', you will both fall asleep," Jango said. "1...2..."  
  
 "DUCK!!!" Past Usopp cried as he ducked down.  
  
 "JANGO!!!" Jango shouted...and instantly, Luffy's eyes closed before he fell off the hill and landed right on his head. Not long after...the Straw Hats heard snoring.  
  
 "Wait, what happened?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Luffy fell asleep," Nami replied, bluntly.  
  
 "You've GOT to be kidding," Sanji said in disbelief. "I know he's susceptible to hypnotism, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
  _"Luffy really does have the brain of a monkey,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 Just then, the memory changed again. This time, it was night, and Past Nami was treating a cut on Past Usopp's arm.  
  
 "There you go," she said.  
  
 "Wait...what happened?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "...I tried to warn everyone of what Kuro had planned," Usopp replied. "Instead, I got shot."  
  
 "Wait, what?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "They didn't believe me," Usopp answered, solemnly. "They just thought I was telling another lie...just like I always did." He then chuckled, mirthlessly. "...Pretty pathetic of me...huh?"  
  
 "You know, this reminds of that story, 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'," said Robin. "There was a little shepherd boy who would lie about wolves attacking the flock of sheep he was guarding, and every time he did, the villagers would get angry...but when a real wolf appeared, the boy cried for help, but no one believed him."  
  
 "...Oh, yeah," Aika realized. "My Mommy told me that story, once, so she'd teach me not to tell lies."  
  
 "That reminds me," Zoro began, "Usopp, why did you lie about pirates coming to your village in the first place?"  
  
 "...You really wanna know?" asked Usopp, causing everyone to nod. "...It was a long time ago, back when I was a kid. Sometime after my Dad left, my Mom, Banchina, got really sick...so, I started lying about pirates coming to the village because I thought that maybe hearing that would lift her spirits and help her get well...but it didn't work."  
  
 "...Usopp..." Chopper whispered, sadly.  
  
 "Mom told me that she was happy that Dad left home to follow his dream," Usopp said, trying to fight off tears, "but I didn't want her to die...not until Dad came home at least. Eventually...she passed away...but I kept telling that lie, even though I no longer had a reason!" He then covered his eyes. "I guess...I wanted to cling to the hope that one day...my Dad would come back!" He then sniffled. "But it was foolish! Because of my idiocy, no one believed me when I was telling the truth!! Everyone in the village could've been killed and it would've been my fault!!"  
  
 "That's enough!" Nami shouted, taking Usopp by surprise. "...It's in the past now...and besides, you made everything right in the end. No one died that day."  
  
 "...Thanks, Nami," Usopp smiled.  
  
 "Sure," Nami smiled back.  
  
 "...Pirates are coming to this village, tomorrow morning," Past Usopp said. "They're coming...and everyone in the village will just think it's gonna be another normal day for them!" He then gritted his teeth before he stood up. "Well, I'm not gonna let it end that way!! It's up to me to protect the village and fight off those pirates!! Then I'll have a real tale to tell!! I may be a liar, but this time, my story WILL be true!!"  
  
 Luffy, Past Nami, and Past Zoro all blinked in surprise.  
  
 _'...Way to go, Usopp. I bet Yasopp will be proud.'_  
  
 "...Yeah," Usopp smiled upon hearing Luffy's thought. "I bet he would be, huh?"  
  
 "Definitely," Franky agreed while Blizzard nodded his head.  
  
  _"Just like we're proud of you,"_  the wolf-dog said.  
  
 "Sure...they can shoot me...!" Past Usopp said, holding his wounded arm. "They can chase me off with brooms, pitchforks, and throw food at me...but this village is still my home! I love this village and everyone in it!! I've got to protect them!!" He then sniffled and covered his eyes, trying to hide his tears. "There's not much time to make a plan...but I can't just stand by and let everyone get slaughtered like a bunch of lambs!!"  
  
 Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami glanced at each other, and right away, they all nodded and grinned.  
  
 "You've got a noble heart, there," Past Zoro said. "You sent your cronies away so you can fight these pirates on your own."  
  
 "Just so you know," Past Nami said as she held up the "OK" sign, "I got dibs on their treasure, got that?"  
  
 "So do you want our help or what?" Luffy asked, gripping his shoulder.  
  
 "Y...you're really gonna help me...?" Past Usopp asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
 "Well, you're hopelessly outnumbered, right?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "And you look pretty scared to me," Past Zoro pointed out.  
  
 "S-Scared?!" Past Usopp questioned. "D-d-don't make me laugh! I don't care if I'm outnumbered or not!! I'm Captain Usopp the Brave!!"  
  
 Despite what he said, his legs began to shake.  
  
 "Oh, crap, not now!" he cursed as he hit his knees. "Okay, fine! I am scared, but what do you expect?! I'm going up against Captain Kuro's goons! These guys mean business!! And don't freaking pity me!!"  
  
 "Who the hell said we pitied you?" asked Past Zoro. "We're impressed, and that's why we're gonna help, right Luffy?"  
  
 "Hell yeah!" Luffy answered. "Who'd go and risk their lives out of pity?!"  
  
 "...You guys...!" Past Usopp whimpered.  
  
 "You really did make an impression, Usopp," Nami said.  
  
 "Luffy was impressed with you to start with," Zoro added, "but it took this to convince him completely to help you."  
  
 "And I'll never forget that," Usopp said. "I'm grateful to Luffy and you two for what you did for me, that day. I was scared...I was weak...but you guys still helped me protect the village I called home."  
  
 A bit later, the quartet in the memory stood at the beach, looking up at hill leading to the forest. Past Usopp speculated that the Black Cat Pirates would be attacking from this very spot, but they had to head up the pass in order to reach the village, while every other place had sheer cliffs. They estimated that as long as they defended that path, then the village would be safe without even knowing about the pirates.  
  
 "You always were a bit of a strategist," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "Well...I try," Usopp chuckled.  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked. "This'll be a piece of cake!"  
  
 _'...Ah, dammit. I mentioned cake and now I'm hungry...I hope my tummy holds out.'_  
  
  _"That Luffy, always thinking about food,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Don't take this lightly!" Past Usopp said. "We could practically be fighting an army, tomorrow morning! We're gonna need a lot of skill to take these guys down! So, what do you guys do?"  
  
 "I cut," Past Zoro said.  
  
 "I stretch!" Luffy exclaimed, holding up his fist.  
  
 "I steal," Past Nami boasted.  
  
 "I hide," Past Usopp squeaked before Luffy grabbed him in a choke-hold.  
  
 "WELL THIS TIME, YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT!!!" they shouted.  
  
  _'You know, I almost wanna take back what I said, now...nope, not gonna!'_  
  
 "Thank god," Usopp whispered.  
  
 "Just makin' a funny!" Past Usopp cried. "Come on, calm down!!"  
  
 "Wow..." Franky muttered.  
  
 "Yes, yes, I know, I was not the best person back then," Usopp muttered. "Sheesh!"  
  
 "So, uh...now that we have a plan," Luffy began, "can we maybe, I dunno...get a snack?"  
  
 Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp all glared at him, incredulously.  
  
 "What?!" Luffy asked as he rubbed his stomach. "I can't fight good when I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten in hours!"  
  
 "...Oh, boy..." Past Usopp muttered.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Past Usopp: CRAP!! WE'RE ON THE WRONG BEACH!!!  
  
Zoro: Hold it! I remember this! Nami, you left me in that oil slick!  
  
Nami: Hehehe...sorry...?  
  
Luffy: Wait a minute! How'd I get to the village?! He said north, so I just went where it was colder!  
  
Blizzard:  _...Really?  
_  
Usopp: Yes, really...  
  
Past Usopp: *in tears* I gotta...protect the village...!! I gotta protect Kaya!!  
  
Black Cat Pirates: Look! He's crying! *laughs*  
  
Luffy: *throws a boulder at them* WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!! *seethes*  
  
Next time:  **A True Pirate**


	24. Ch. 23- A True Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy's fight with Captain Kuro and what makes a real pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The memory shifted once again, and with it brought the dawn of another day on the Gecko Islands. Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp stood at the shore while the present-day Straw Hats watched. All four of them had an air of confidence and determination, the kind the Straw Hats usually had whenever they were about to head off into some big battle. The quartet had just set up the traps for the pirates, and now, they were just waiting for them to show.  
  
 "Usopp, you look so brave!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "The lighting helps," Usopp humored, causing the other Straw Hats to chuckle.  
  
 "That's funny," Aika said.  
  
 "Thank you," Usopp replied.  
  
 "Get ready," Past Usopp said. "They'll be showing up, any minute!"  
  
 "I'm looking forward to this," Past Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Yeah, bring it!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "I'm just getting ready to nab whatever treasure they've got," Past Nami said while sticking out her tongue.  
  
 "...I forgot I used to do that," Nami muttered. "I mean...I mostly do that whenever Luffy and I-"  
  
 "AHE-HE-HEM!!!" Usopp cleared his throat and pointed to Aika and Kumi. "There are CHILDREN present, thank you!!"  
  
 After a while, the quartet was still standing on the beach, waiting for the Black Cat Pirates, but they still didn't show.  
  
 "...Okay, I'm starting to get bored, here," Luffy said.  
  
 "Yeah, where are they?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "I don't get it," Past Usopp answered. "How come they haven't shown up yet? It's already dawn!"  
  
 "Maybe they overslept?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "This coming from the one who oversleeps every morning," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "Watch it...!" Zoro sneered.  
  
 "It is strange," Brook said. "Did they not say they would meet at this beach at dawn?"  
  
 "Well...about that," Nami answered, until Past Nami suddenly put a hand to her ear.  
  
 "Hold it," she said. "Is it me, or do I hear a bunch of voices yelling up north from us?"  
  
 "W-wait," Past Usopp stammered with dread. "Did you say 'north'?!"  
  
 "Yeah," Past Nami answered. "I definitely hear something coming from the north side of the island."  
  
 "Hey, what's wrong?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "CRAP!!!" Past Usopp cursed. "I just remembered!! There's another beach on the north!! The one where I met you guys!!!"  
  
 "Wait, you mean we came to the wrong beach the whole time?!" Luffy asked in shock.  
  
 "Why were you at this beach?!" Franky asked.  
  
 "I thought that since Kuro and Jango had there meeting at that beach, I assumed that they would be landing there!" Usopp answered. "I made a mistake, okay?!"  
  
 "Quick!!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "If we run straight norht, we should be able to meet the pirates in three minutes!! There's another pass that looks just like this one!! We'll be able to head them off there!!!"  
  
 "Wait a minute!!" Past Nami cried. "Our boats are at the northern beach!! They'll take all the treasure I stole from Buggy!!!"  
  
 "...Seriously?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "Leave it to me!!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran off. "I'll be there in 20 seconds!!!"  
  
 As he kept running, the Straw Hats noticed something.  
  
 "Wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed. "Why's he going that way?! That's not north!! That's west, where the village is!!!"  
  
 Sure enough, Luffy found himself standing right on the outskirts of Syrup Village.  
  
 "EH?!!" Luffy questioned. "Wait a minute!! How'd I end up back at the village?! Usopp said north, so I just went in the direction that seemed colder!!"  
  
 _"...Really?"_  Blizzard deadpanned.  
  
 "Yes, Blizzard, really," Usopp answered, just as incredulous as the wolf-dog.  
  
 "Huh," Aika muttered. "I thought Zoro got lost all the time."  
  
 "No, Aika, your brother gets lost, too," Nami muttered before she heaved a sigh.  
  
 With a frantic whine, Luffy turned and ran back in the direction he came from.  
  
 "Gotta find Usopp, gotta find Usopp!" he exclaimed. "Oh, man, what am I gonna do?!"  
  
 He then found himself in the middle of the forest.  
  
 "Huh?!" he questioned. "How'd I get here?!!"  
  
 "Seriously?!" Usopp asked. "This is what he was doing while I was risking my life?!!"  
  
 Luffy growled before he turned and ran off, again.  
  
 "Just head north! Head north!!" he exclaimed before he stopped and looked up at a cliff. "...WHICH WAY IS NORTH, ANYWAY?!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all face-palmed, save for Aika and Kumi.  
  
 "Why didn't Luffy just follow all the yelling to know where the pirates were?" asked Kumi.  
  
 "I guess he didn't think about it," Aika said. "That doesn't mean he's stupid, though...does it?"  
  
 "N-no, honey, of course not!" Nami replied with a sheepish chuckle.  
  
 "LUFFY!!!"  
  
 Luffy braked to a halt when he heard Past Zoro's voice, causing the boy to look up and see him running into the forest, too. For some reason, he had a large oil stain on his face.  
  
 "Wait a minute! I remember this!!" he shouted. "Nami, you left me in that oil slick!!"  
  
 "Oh, come on, are you still holding that against me?!" Nami asked. "I told you, I had no choice! They were gonna take my treasure!"  
  
 "Zoro?!" Luffy asked as he ran over to him. "Where'd you come from?!"  
  
 "Don't ask!" Past Zoro barked. "We gotta find Usopp and Nami, that bitch!!"  
  
 "Right," Luffy replied. "Uhh...do you know which way north is? I've been running around all this time, and I can't find Usopp or Nami anywhere!!"  
  
 "How about we just follow the sound of the pirates yelling?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "... ... ...Oh!" Luffy exclaimed as he pounded a fist in his palm. "That makes sense! C'mon, let's get moving!!"  
  
 On that, the pair took off, heading in the right direction, this time.  
  
 "Damn that Nami," Past Zoro cursed. "Leaving me behind in that oil! I'll get her for this!"  
  
 "I'm more worried about finding Usopp!" Luffy said, panting as he ran. "He's going up against some real pirates! As brave as he is, it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't have the strength to back that up! If we don't hurry, he's gonna get himself killed!!"  
  
 That's when the Straw Hats noticed something in Luffy's voice: genuine worry.  
  
 "...Was Luffy really that worried for me?" Usopp asked in disbelief.  
  
 "Apparently, he was," Robin said. "I think he says this because he speaks from experience."  
  
 "Experience?" Nami repeated.  
  
 "Are you talking about when he tried to fight those bandits and Bluejam's crew?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Exactly," Robin nodded.  
  
 "I see now," Brook added. "In those instances, Luffy nearly lost his life. That's why he's so worried for Usopp, here. Because he knows what he'll really be going up against."  
  
 "That's why he was desperate to find Usopp," Chopper realized.  
  
 "...Luffy..." Usopp whispered.  
  
 Before too long, the duo managed to find their way to the beach where they met Past Usopp, and soon, they found a large group of pirates running by Past Nami and Past Usopp, who was bleeding from his head, obviously injured from trying to fight the brutes off.  
  
 "Zoro!!" Luffy called out as he started to stretch his arm back.  
  
 "Right!!" Past Zoro exclaimed as he drew his swords and charged forward, then slashed the pirates with his blades, while Luffy punched them away with his Gum-Gum Pistol, and the result sent the pirates flying back down to the beach, to Past Nami and Past Usopp's surprise.  
  
 "Yes!!" Aika cheered. "They did it!!"  
  
 "That's Luffy and Zoro for you!" Kumi added.  
  
 The Black Cat Pirates groaned in pain before one of them looked up at Jango, who gawked in shock and confusion at the duo's entrance.  
  
 "Hey, Jango, what the hell is this?!" one of them questioned. "You never mentioned that we'd be facing demons on this job!!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Past Zoro scoffed. "That wasn't much of a challenge. What the hell was that?"  
  
 "How the hell would I know?" Luffy asked. "I'm in a real bad mood, now!"  
  
 'Usopp's hurt pretty bad...good thing I got here in time. Those bastards are gonna pay for this!'  
  
 "Nami!!" Past Zoro barked. "You left me stranded in that oil, you wench!!!"  
  
 "Dammit, Usopp, why didn't you say which north was?!" Luffy questioned in frustration, while the Black Cat Pirates gaped in disbelief.  
  
 "Are they stupid or something...?" Jango asked.  
  
 "That's what I ask myself, sometimes," Sanji muttered while Robin chuckled.  
  
 "What took you two so long?!" Past Nami asked. "Did you stop for a manicure or something?!"  
  
 "You've gotta be kidding me!" Past Zoro shouted. "You pushed me into that oil slick and left me looking like a fool!"  
  
 "It was an accident!" Past Nami objected. "Besides, it was better if one of us got stuck than the both of us!"  
  
 "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY STUCK?!!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "And how the hell was I supposed to know which way north way, anyways?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "I thought you knew where you were going!!" Past Usopp countered.  
  
 "Boy was I wrong," the current Usopp quipped.  
  
 "Luffy sure knows how to hide concern, sometimes, huh?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "And here I was, thinking he was easy to read," Nami mused. "But then again, there have been times that I thought I knew what he was thinking, but it turned out to be something else entirely."  
  
 "That's true," Sanji nodded.  
  
 "I beg your pardon," Jango said to the staggering Black Cat Pirates, "but can anyone tell me how about a bunch of mere children bested you all?!"  
  
 "Hey! We weren't kids!" Usopp argued.  
  
 "Technically, we were teenagers," Nami replied. "Well, okay, you and Luffy were teenagers. Zoro and I were adults...legally, that is."  
  
 "Why get technical?" Zoro asked. "Just shut up and watch the memory."  
  
 "Whoa, look at that!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched the Black Cat Pirates get to their feet. "They're still up and kickin'!"  
  
 "Now listen up!" Jango called. "If our enemies are strong, we might as well be stronger than they are!" He then held up his ring. "Now, look here at this ring! When I say '1, 2, Jango', you will all be given superhuman strength! Your wounds will heal in an instant, and you will get stronger and stronger!"  
  
 "Eh?" Luffy muttered. "What are they doing?"  
  
 "No idea," Past Usopp answered, "but somehow, I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
 For some reason, Luffy was only focusing on the ring that Jango was dangling in front of his crew and any other sound around him was suddenly drowned out, so the Straw Hats could barely make out Past Nami's voice.  
  
 "How come Big Brother's just looking at that weird ring?" asked Aika.  
  
 "...Oh, no," Nami said with dread. "I remember what happens here!"  
 _  
"Wait, what?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "1...2...JANGO!!" Jango shouted as he pulled his hat down...and not long after, the Black Cat Pirates roared fiercely, as if they had just been brought back from the dead. One of them even managed to destroy a cliff face with just one punch, alone!  
  
 "Wait, that hypnosis thing really worked?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "My word!!" Brook exclaimed. "He destroyed that cliff!!"  
  
 "Yeah...and imagine what they would've done to us if Luffy hadn't been there," Usopp said, worriedly.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Just watch, kid," Zoro answered as he pet Aika on the head.  
  
 Soon, on Jango's order, the Black Cat Pirates charged at the quartet. For some reason, though, Past Zoro's voice was still drowned out, but the Straw Hats could make out the words "get to safety", which he most likely said to Past Nami and Past Usopp, since the latter was so heavily injured. Just as the swordsman was about to deal with them, Luffy suddenly let out a loud cry of his own.  
  
 "Wait a minute..." Franky muttered.  
  
 _"Did that moron really get himself hypnotized, too?!"_ Blizzard questioned.  
  
 "I know Luffy has the brain of animal sometimes," Chopper began, "but even this is overdoing it!!"  
  
 Before long, Luffy charged at the Black Cat Pirates before he began to make a flurry of rapid-fire punches.  
  
 "GUUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUUM GATLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"  
  
 Soon, the Black Cat Pirates were blown away by the powerful attack.  
  
 "Yes!!" Aika cheered. "He did it, even though he was hypno...something or other!"  
  
 "Gotta admit," Sanji began, "that was pretty impressive...despite the circumstances."  
  
 Robin only chuckled in amusement.  
  
 Soon, Luffy let out another roar as he seemingly chased after the Black Cat Pirates, who screamed and ran away like the cowards they truly were. However, instead of thrashing them about (like Aika had hoped), Luffy instead ran to their ship and tore off the stempost for the figurehead...which actually seemed to be sweatdropping in disbelief.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" cried one of the Black Cat Pirates. "He's gonna crush us with it!! EVERYBODY RUN!!!"  
  
 And run they did, while Luffy stomped after them, growling like an angry gorilla. Even his arms bulged unnaturally as he let out a ferocious roar.  
  
 "DO SOMETHING, CAPTAIN JANGO!!!" cried one of the pirates.  
  
 Jango yelped before he looked around in fright, then brought out his ring.  
  
 "1, 2, JANGO, AND YOU WILL FALL ASLEEP!!" he shouted. "1...2...JANGO!!!"  
  
 Before anyone knew it, Luffy's arms shrank, his eyelids grew heavy, and he collapsed on the sand, and the stempost soon fell on top of him while he snored loudly. Not long after, the memory went dark.

 "Jeez!" Sanji exclaimed. "I can't believe he fell asleep, just like that! Let alone be susceptible to hypnosis!"  
  
 Nami only sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "What can you do, Sanji?" she asked.  
  
 "Luffy really never was that bright, huh?" Franky asked.  
  
 "I still can't explain how he could fall for something like that," Usopp said.  
  
 All of a sudden, a new scene had appeared before the Straw Hats, just abruptly, as they Luffy make a grunt of pain, and they soon saw why: Past Nami was stepping right on his face!  
  
 "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!!!" she shouted, to everyone's shock.  
  
 "Jeez, did you have to go far?!" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Well, I didn't see YOU coming with any ideas, now did I?!" Nami spat.  
  
 "For your information, I was fighting a maniac!" Zoro argued.  
  
 "Shh~! Guys, look!" Chopper called.  
  
 Luffy grunted before he stood up and grabbed Past Nami by her leg, accidentally pulling her to the ground as he did so.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?!" Luffy questioned. "WHY WOULD GO STEPPING ON MY HEAD- UGH!!!" His outburst was cut short, however, when Jango's chakram ended up hitting him in the back of his head, causing Chopper to shriek while Aika covered her eyes in fright.  
  
 "AAH!! BIG BROTHER'S HEAD GOT CUT!!!" she cried.  
  
 "That could've fractured his skull!" Chopper shouted. "Or worse, hit him in his brain!!"  
  
 "That brat is still alive?!" Jango questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "You gotta be kidding me!!" Past Zoro shouted. "What lousy timing! ...Then again, maybe not."  
  
 "Nope," Zoro smirked. "Perfect timing."  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy shakily reached back behind his head, grabbed the chakram, and yanked it right out...and then let out a scream of pain, like he had ripped off a bandage.  
  
 "THAT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!!!!" he roared before he looked at Past Nami. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
 "Wait, Luffy!" Past Nami cried. "It wasn't me! It was-" She suddenly gave a grunt of pain before she clutched her bleeding shoulder, then fell to the ground on her knees, to Luffy's and Sanji's concern.  
  
 "What happened?!" Sanji questioned. "Did those scumbags hurt you, Nami?!!"  
  
 "I got careless," Nami answered. "Jango's chakram hit me while Luffy was out."  
  
 "N-Nami?" Luffy asked. "Your shoulder's bleeding...are you hurt?!"  
  
 "It's okay," Past Nami reassured. "It's just a scratch!"  
  
 Aika blinked before she looked up at Nami's right shoulder, and she could just barely make a tiny scar on it.  
  
 "Big Sis," Aika said. "Did it hurt?"  
  
 "A little..." Nami answered. "I've felt worse, though."  
  
 "Are you sure?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Positive," Nami nodded, "but thanks for your concern."  
  
 "I've done everything I can," Past Nami began as she looked up at Luffy. "It's all up to you now, Luffy...after all...this is a fight we have to win!"  
  
 Luffy blinked before he looked up at Past Usopp, who looked a bit bloodier than before. Then, he gave that same grin of confidence before he looked over at Past Nami and nodded his head.  
  
 "You got it," he said. "Leave it to me!"  
  
 "Good," Past Nami said. "Besides, there's a lot of treasure on this, too."  
  
 "...Figured you might say that," Luffy said as he put his hat on his head, although he didn't sound at all annoyed.  
  
 "You really do have your priorities straight, don't you, Nami?" Robin asked with an amused smile.  
  
 "Well, you know me," Nami shrugged.  
  
 "Still, it's nice to be reminded you still cared enough to help me out," Usopp smiled. "Seriously, I appreciate that."  
  
 "Ah, think nothing of it," Nami said. "That's what friends do for friends. Besides, I'm a new me, now! At least I'm not as greedy as I was before."  
  
 "Still pretty greedy though," Zoro pointed out.  
  
 Just then, Luffy suddenly went on high alert as he looked up and saw Kuro approach...and the very sight made the Black Cat Pirates shudder in fear.  
  
 "Hey," Luffy acknowledged. "The evil butler guy is here."  
  
 Kuro only glowered down at the group...wearing katana blades on a pair of furry gloves.  
  
 "He has swords on his fingers," Aika said.  
  
 "His Cat Claws," Usopp said, hatefully.  
  
  _"Suddenly, I'm really nervous,"_ Kumi muttered.  
  
  _"Yeah, me too,"_  Blizzard whispered.  _"I mean, I know Luffy could probably take this guy, but every time he fights, I always get uneasy."_  
  
 "...3 minutes," Kuro spoke as he looked at his watch. "That's all you have left until I send you all to the slaughter."  
  
 "AAAAH!!!" the Black Cat Pirates screamed.  
  
 "W-wait, Captain Kuro!!" cried one of them as they pointed to Luffy and Past Zoro. "Even Jango and Butchie can't stop these two in just 3 minutes!!"  
  
 "...Did he just threaten to kill his crew?" Aika asked.  
  
  _"Why would he do something like that?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "He's despicable, that's why," said Usopp.  
  
 "I'm afraid this is how many pirates act, young Miss Aika," Brook said. "If a pirate captain deems someone in his crew worthless, they will easily abandon or kill them on the spot...disgraceful, in my opinion."  
  
 "...Wow," Aika whispered. "Sounds familiar to me..."  
  
 "Butchie!!" Jango shouted. "There's no time to think! Just kill the man with the belly warmer, and I'll kill the straw hat boy!!"  
  
 Just then, someone else appeared on the scene: Kaya, who was wearing a long coat. She seemed to be having a bit of a hard time, breathing, and she was wobbling a bit, too.  
  
 "What the-?!" Sanji questioned. "What's she doing there?!"  
  
 "Was it safe for her to be out in her condition?!" Chopper asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Klahadore!!" Kaya yelled. "Stop it, right now!!!"  
  
 Kuro turned to Kaya, his cold glare unwavering, although the way he was sweating showed that he was slightly surprised to see her there.  
  
 "Kaya?!" Past Usopp questioned. "What do you think you're doing here?!!"  
  
 "The girl from the mansion!" Jango exclaimed. "Perfect! We just have to kill her!!"  
  
 "We don't have to ransack the village, after all!" said one of the Black Cat Pirates.  
  
 "Miss Kaya," Kuro said, trying to act nonchalant. "This is a lovely surprise...what brings you here?"  
  
 "...Merry told me everything," Kaya answered.  
  
 "Merry?" Kuro repeated. "So he's alive, after all? I thought for sure that I had killed him."  
  
 Hearing that caused Kaya to tense up, and it looked like it took everything she had to keep herself from crying.  
  
 "Such a brave girl," Franky whispered.  
  
 "She sure was," Usopp agreed, "risking her life to confront Kuro like that...in fact, I kinda followed her example, at times after seeing her do that."  
  
 "...Usopp," Kaya said as she looked over at Past Usopp, who blinked at her. "I'm...I'm so sorry! How can you ever forgive me? I was wrong to doubt you...I just didn't want to believe that Klahadore was a pirate."  
  
 "...That poor girl," Robin whispered.  
  
 "It's fine, Kaya!" Past Usopp shouted. "But why the hell would you come here?! You've gotta get away!! Don't you understand?! Those pirates are here to kill you!!"  
  
 "But aren't you fighting them?!" Kaya asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Even after the way everyone treated you? Even though your bleeding from head-to-toe?!"  
  
 "Well...of course I am!!" Past Usopp shouted. "I'm a brave warrior of the sea, after all!!"  
  
 Luffy just silently stood by, watching the scene unfold.  
  
 "How come whenever something like this happens," Chopper began, "Luffy just stands there and does nothing until the last second?"  
  
 "I think Luffy's analyzing," Nami answered. "He's waiting to see what someone might do before he decides if he should step in or not."  
  
 "He's always been like that, huh?" Franky inquired.  
  
 "Perhaps Luffy's checking to see if one of us can handle it," Robin said. "If not, then he steps in and takes over."  
  
 _"So in a way, he's a bit smarter when it comes to that,"_  Blizzard spoke up.  
  
 Despite her growing stress, Kaya wiped her eyes of their tears before she glared at Kuro.  
  
 "Klahadore!!" she shouted. "If you want my money, then take it!! I'll give it all to you!!! Take it and leave the village in peace!!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Kuro pushed his glasses up, again.  
  
 "That's not good enough, Miss Kaya," he said, coldly. "While I do want your fortune, what I'm also looking for...is peace of mind."  
  
 "Peace of mind?" Sanji asked in disgust. "How can someone like him have peace of mind, killing an innocent lady?!"  
  
 "He's sick, that's why," Usopp growled.  
  
 Kuro then went on about how he had spent three years in Syrup Village, earning everyone's trust, saying how he had gotten comfortable with being friends with the locals. He then proceeded to tell Kaya that by pretending that her death was an accident and not a real murder, he could have his so-called "peace of mind". Past Usopp urged Kaya to run away, saying that she was not worth her words, but she wouldn't hear of it...and instead, she drew a pistol and pointed it at Kuro, which stunned everybody except for Luffy and Past Zoro.  
  
 "You WILL leave the village alone, Klahadore!" Kaya shouted.  
  
 "Holding a gun?" asked Kuro, mockingly. "My...you've certainly gotten bolder in the last three years, haven't you, Miss Kaya? And I've been by your side ever since then, haven't I? Even before you lost your beloved parents and you became ill...we had spent a lot of time together...we went sailing, went on shopping trips in town, and whenever you were sick with a fever, I would stay by your bedside and made absolutely sure you will 100% well...I suffered with you, Miss Kaya...I laughed with you...I was but your humble servant." He then glared at Kaya...with a malicious grin on his face. "I humored you, all that time, in all your infantile dreams...and I endured it...all for the day that I could kill you!!"  
  
 Hearing that caused Kaya's hands to shake while she tried her hardest to hold back tears...and the Straw Hats found themselves getting angry as well.  
  
 "What a horrible man!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "How dare he...!" Sanji hissed. "How dare he play a woman's feelings like that?!"  
  
 "He has no shame...no heart!!" Brook added.  
  
 "I wanted to slug him," Nami snarled.  
  
 "...I can't stand men like him," Robin said, her eyes cold and icy. "People who break others' hearts, just for their own gain...it makes me sick..."  
  
 Blizzard growled viciously in agreement, his fangs bare for all to see.  
  
 "Hearing that again," Usopp said with clenched fists, "it reminds me just how much I hate that bastard for what he did to her...and if I ever see him again, I'll bash his face in!!"  
  
 "Bastard...!!" Past Usopp growled, his blood boiling within him.  
  
 "I, the once dreaded Captain Kuro," Kuro went on, "bowed and scraped to a spoiled little girl, catering to her every whim, day and night! Can you imagine my humiliation?!"  
  
 That was more than she could take. Kaya dropped the gun and covered her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably. Aika wanted to go up and give her consolation hug, but she knew that since this was a memory, she couldn't do that. That's when Past Usopp lunged for Kuro with a first reeled back.  
  
 "KURO, YOU BASTARD!!!" he roared...only for Kuro to disappear in the blink of an eye, and then reappear beside him.  
  
 "Whoa!" Sanji exclaimed. "Did you see that?!"  
  
 "He was fast!!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "That reminds me, Usopp," Kuro said, "I still owe you for punching me the other day...and I do so HATE to get hit!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah?!"  
  
  **WHAPOW!!**  Before anyone could react, Luffy stretched his arm out and punched Kuro right smack in the middle of his face, sending him crashing to the ground, to the Black Cat Pirates' shock.  
  
 "CAPTAIN KURO IS DOWN!!!" they all shouted.  
  
 Luffy smirked as his arm retracted back into its normal position.  
  
 "If you hate getting hit so much," Luffy began, "then you're about to have a really bad day!"

  
 At that moment, the memory shifted, once more.  
  
 "How come we're skipping so much?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Probably because there's a lot to see," Robin began, "and we only need to see the important details."  
  
 "So where's it skipping to?" asked Usopp, and he soon got his answer when he saw that Butchie had been defeated by Zoro while Luffy stood, prepared to face Kuro. Plus, Kaya was nowhere to be found, and neither was Jango.  
  
 "Where did Miss Kaya go?" Brook asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Usopp's friends came and got her," Nami answered. "He told them to take her into the forest to protect her, but Jango went after them."  
  
 "Well, at least she's safe," Sanji added.  
  
 Just then, Aika gasped as she saw Past Usopp, collapsed on the ground.  
  
 "Usopp!!" she cried.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Chopper shouted. "What happened to you, Usopp?!"  
  
 "...I lost too much blood," Usopp answered, begrudgingly. "I spent all that time, fighting with bloody injury on my head, I didn't stop to think about the consequences." He then chuckled. "I...I guess Luffy's recklessness kind of rubbed off on me, huh?"  
  
 "It's not funny!!" Chopper chided.  
  
 "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kuro cackled. "Look at how pathetic you look, Usopp! But perhaps it's better if you just stay on the ground, like that! If you managed to catch up to Jango, he'd just kill you in an instant!"  
  
 "...It...it doesn't matter...!" Past Usopp whispered as tears spilled from his eyes. "I...I gotta protect them! Kaya...my friends...the village! EVERYONE!! I DON'T WANNA LOSE ANYBODY!!!"  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide, as did the Straw Hats...as they remembered when their captain made his vow to get stronger, so that he could protect the people he cared for.  
  
 "I am the Great Captain Usopp," Past Usopp continued, "and they are my crew! I'm a brave warrior of the sea, just like my Father before me! I won't let any of you bastards hurt my friends or my neighbors!!!"  
  
 '...You're not gonna lose anyone, Usopp...not as long as I can do anything about it.'  
  
 "...My god...!" Usopp whispered. Hearing Luffy's inner thoughts made him realize just how much the two of them had in common...and even more so, he realized just how much his conviction meant to Luffy.  
  
 The Black Cat Pirates, however, just broke out laughing.  
  
 "Look at him, crying like a pathetic wimp while his ass is in the air!!" yelled one of them.  
  
 "What a loser!!" added another...but their laughter was quickly silenced when Luffy threw a boulder at them, which caused them to disperse in a panic. Luffy growled as he glowered down at the pirates, who whimpered like a bunch of pathetic dogs with their tails between their legs. If looks could kill, then these pirates would certainly be ten feet under by now.  
  
 "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!!" Luffy roared.  
  
 "Nothing!" Aika shouted. "Absolutely nothing!!"  
  
 "That's right, Aika," Usopp smiled. "Don't ever let anyone laugh at your friends. Got it?"  
  
 "Got it!" Aika answered.  
  
 "Good," Usopp smiled. "Keep that in mind, and you'll be a right proper pirate captain, like your brother."  
  
 "Luffy!" Past Zoro called as he picked Past Usopp and put him over his shoulder. "Usopp and I are going on ahead!"  
  
 "Yeah, you do that!" Luffy called.  
  
 "Sorry about this," Past Usopp apologized.  
  
 "Don't worry about it," Past Zoro answered. "I'd go on my own, but you're the only one who knows this forest, so you better come with me."  
  
 "...Did Moss-head just admit that he'd get lost?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Watch it," Zoro glared at the cook.  
  
 "Hold on," Kuro said as Past Zoro and Past Usopp were about to make their way passed him. "Just who gave you two permission to climb up this slope?"  
  
 "I did!!" Luffy shouted as he rushed Kuro, who gasped in surprise as he dodged the Straw Hat Captain's punch. "Zoro! Usopp!! Hurry!!!"  
  
 "Right!!" Past Zoro answered as he made a run for it, leaving Luffy to fight Kuro on his own.  
  
 "Take THIS!!" Luffy yelled as he tried to land another Gum-Gum Pistol on Kuro, but the Black Cat Pirate Captain soon vanished into thin air. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"  
  
 However, he suddenly tensed up, sensing something behind him before he dropped down to the ground, narrowly avoiding a slash from Kuro's Cat Claws.  
  
 "Oh, nice dodge!!" Kumi shouted.  
  
 "Get him, now, Big Brother!!" Aika shouted.  
  
  _"He was lucky,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Even if he didn't Observation Haki, he timed that dodge just right because of his instincts."_  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked, standing on his hands and putting his feet together. "Now Gum-Gum...SPEAR!!!" He stretched both feet forward, attempting to jab Kuro with his legs, but once again, the deceptive pirate managed to evade him. "Dammit, now where did he go?!" He then jumped up onto his feet. "Ah, oh well. At least Zoro and Usopp made it up the slope." That's when he turned around and saw Kuro, who glared at him.  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "There you are!"  
  
 "I do say," Brook began, "he's about as fast I am! Not that I'm impressed, mind you."  
  
 "I'll tell you this much," Nami said. "Luffy sure had a bit of a time with this guy."  
  
 "Before we fight seriously," Kuro began, "I have to asked...why are you, an outsider, getting yourself with this village? It doesn't concern you."  
  
 A pause...before Luffy grinned.  
  
 "Because," he started, "there's a certain man in this village that I don't wanna let die."  
  
 "...Thank you, Luffy," Usopp smiled while Zoro put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
 "I see," Kuro smirked. "How simple...but is that pathetic boy really someone you're willing to die for?"  
  
 "He sure as hell is!" Luffy answered as he took a fighting stance. "But I'm not gonna die, either!"  
  
 "You tell him, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "That's right!" Chopper added.  
  
  _"Go get 'em, Luffy!!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 The wind blew softly as Luffy and Kuro faced each other...but then...the latter looked up at the former with great killer intent.  
  
 "Die, boy...!" he hissed before he charged at Luffy, who stretched his arms behind him.  
  
 "Sorry, but not today!" he declared as he stretched his arms forward and grabbed Kuro by the wrists, then jumped up into the air as he prepared to stamp his face in. However, Kuro simply swung his arms and threw Luffy to the ground, forcing him to let go. Not one to lose ground in a fight, Luffy quickly got up on one hand and stretched his leg out.  
  
 "Gum-Gum WHIP!!" he shouted as he sweeped his leg at Kuro, but once again, his foe proved to be one step ahead, for he jumped over his leg, dodging the attack. Then, Luffy stood up on his feet once his leg retracted, then shot his fist forward...only for Kuro to jump up onto his arm.  
  
 "...You bore me...stupid child," Kuro said mockingly before he ran along the length of Luffy's arm before he could reel it back in and kicked him in the jaw, sending the raven-haired teen to the ground.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Easy now, Aika!" Sanji assured. "Your brother's gonna be fine!"  
  
 Luffy grunted as he stood up, his fat having fallen off, before he spat out some blood that was dripping from his lip. Meanwhile, the Black Cat Pirates, though stunned by the display, began to cheer once they saw that their enemy was beginning to lose ground to their captain. They began to chant his name, over and over...but then, their came something really unexpected.  
  
 "DON'T EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME, YOU HOWLING FOOLS!!!" Kuro bellowed, causing the Black Cat Pirates to freeze.  
  
 "Huh...?" Luffy muttered as he wiped his lip of blood.  
  
 "He's mad because they called him by his name?" Aika asked.  
  
 "I don't get it," Kumi added.  
  
 "Don't you idiots understand?" Kuro asked. "The whole point of this plan was to be rid of the name 'Captain Kuro' forever! I tired me...crafting a thousand brilliant plans for a bunch of blathering idiots with nothing but plunder and pillaging on their minds! And what did my hard work get me? The entirety of the Marines on my heels! Bounty hunters, spies, mercenaries! Everywhere I went, it was nothing but endless harrassment!! So on that faithful day, three years ago...I decided to end my life!"  
  
 "Wait...he killed himself?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "All this, because he didn't wanna be a pirate, anymore?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "That's weird," Nami said. "If I didn't know better, he kinda sounds like Bluejam."  
  
 "How so?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Bluejam also stopped being a pirate because he wanted ot live a life of luxury, like the nobles in Goa Kingdom. Kuro did it to run away from his life."  
  
 "But it doesn't make sense," Aika said. "If you're a pirate, then of course are gonna hunt you down, aren't they?"  
  
 "Some people just aren't cut out for the life of a pirate, Aika," said Zoro.  
  
 "Don't you get it, you simpleton?" Kuro asked Luffy, who glared up at him. "There's simply no room for error in my three-year plan...and my plans NEVER go off course!!" On that, he lunged for Luffy with his Cat Claws outstretched, causing Luffy to gasp before he grabbed a boulder and hefted it up, using it as a shield, and Kuro's Cat Claws ended up stuck in the rock.  
  
 "All right!" Aika and Kumi cheered.  
  
 "I see," Kuro said. "So stretching isn't the only thing you're capable of, is it?"  
  
 "Nope!" Luffy answered with a cocky grin. "I've been training myself for ten years...to be a pirate!!" On that, he threw the boulder to the side, causing Kuro's claws to break off.  
  
 "What the-?!" Kuro questioned.  
  
 "And another thing!" Luffy added. "If you don't want a reputation..."  
  
  **WHAM!!**  He struck Kuro with the boulder, knocking him to the ground.  
  
 "DON'T BE A PIRATE!!!"  
  
 "Damn right!" Usopp agreed.  
  
 "Way to go, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered. "I mean, I know you can't really hear me, but yay!!"  
  
 "That's Luffy for you!" Blizzard added.  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy grinned. "If you ever wanna compare plans, then mine is a lot bigger than yours!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Kuro stood back, strands of hair now hanging loosely over his forehead. His eyes were dark and blood dripped from temple. Even then, though, the Black Cat Pirates continued to cheer, even though some advised their crewmates not to call their captain by his name.  
  
 "Shut your mouths!!" Kuro barked. "I'll deal with you idiots, later...Jango, too."  
  
 "EH?!!" the Black Cat Pirates questioned in shock.  
  
 "B-but why us?!" asked one of them.  
  
 "Yeah, stop joking around!" cried another. "It's not too late to attack the village, right?!"  
  
 "Yeah! As long as Jango gets that rich girl to write her will, the plan's a success!" exclaimed one more.  
  
 "They just don't get it," Usopp whispered.  
  
 "Don't any of you worry your heads about my plan," Kuro answered. "If none of you fools live to tell about it, I can pin all the blame on you."  
  
 Hearing that caused the Black Cat Pirates to gasp in horror.  
  
 "I never intended for any of you to leave this place alive," Kuro continued. "I can't let anyone live as long as they know my true identity."  
  
 "So...you planned to kill us all along?!" asked one of the Black Cat Pirates in disbelief.  
  
 "Of course I did!" Kuro said with a malicious grin. "Even three years ago, back when I was still Captain Kuro! It was all part of my plan!!"  
  
 "...Such a horrid man," Robin whispered in disgust. "Talking about killing them with such an evil grin on his face."  
  
 "How can he be so depraved?" Brook asked. "He's clearly mad!"  
  
  _"He's lucky he's not a real cat,"_  Blizzard said.  _"I'd bite his tail off...pirates who go and give up on the sea, just because they can't handle the pressure of being one...they shouldn't be pirates, at all."_  
  
 "Are you stupid?" Luffy asked as he looked at the Black Cat Pirates. "Man, they really are a dumb bunch of pirates, huh?"  
  
 "Dumb?" Kuro repeated. "Ha! Of course they are! Pirates are just a bunch of wild dogs, thrown out like trash by society. Without someone to lead them, they're nothing but helpless sheep. Their job was to just shut up and follow my plan. Pirates should only be faithful and loyal pawns to their capain. If you say they die, then they die, and if you say they live, then they live. They should've just followed my plan to the letter, no matter what sprung up to impede...such as an insignificant brat who's trying to be play at being a pirate."  
  
 Luffy sneered at that remark, as did the rest of the Straw Hats.  
  
 "They should've died trying to fulfill my plan," Kuro continued. "That's how a pirate lives!! Vagabond brats like you should just stay out of it!!"  
  
 "...Even if you're the captain of 100 hundred men who obeyed your every command," Luffy said, "there's no way you could beat me or Usopp!"  
  
 "...Wow...!" Usopp muttered with a slight blush while Zoro chuckled.  
  
 "You're bluffing," Kuro said. "Me, lose to a boy who's playing pirate?"  
  
 "That's right," Luffy answered...which caused Kuro to laugh, loudly.  
  
 "How very amusing!" he exclaimed. "However, if I were you, I wouldn't get cocky, just because you broke my claws! Tell me..." He then vanished. "Why do you think I would lose to the likes of him?!"  
  
 "He disappeared, again!!" cried Chopper.  
  
 "Wait for it," Nami smirked.  
  
 "...It's your style," Luffy said...as he swung his arm behind him and punched Kuro right in the face. "You don't even look like a true pirate!!"  
  
 "He got him!!" Aika cheered as Kuro was sent crashing into the cliff behind himself...only to sit right back up again, blood dripping from his head as he pushed up his glasses, once more.  
  
 "...Now you've insulted me," Kuro said. "Fine...if you want to talk about a true pirate...then let me show just how terrifying true pirates can be!" Then he stood up...and began to sway left and right. "I'll show you the ferocity...of a pirate who's a faced a thousand deaths!"  
  
 For some reason, the Black Cat Pirates began to panic.  
  
 "Oh, no! That stance!"  
  
 "He's going to use THAT move!!"  
  
 "His special attack on only one opponent?! He's crazy!!"  
  
 "It's the Cat-Out-Of-The-Bag Technique!!"  
  
 "The Cat-Out-Of-The-What-Now?" Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Wait a minute!!" cried one of the Black Cat Pirates. "We're in deep crap, too!! Didn't he say he'd kill us all?!!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" the whole crew shrieked.  
  
 "Please don't kill me, Captain Kuro!! I promise, I won't tell anybody about you being alive!!!"  
  
 "What about me, you jerk?!"  
  
 "I won't say it either, Captain!! Don't kill me, please!!"  
  
 "Yeah, me neither!!"  
  
 "What are they all panicking about?" Luffy asked as he looked to Kuro. "All he's doing is just slouching and swaying back and forth."  
  
 However, when Kuro raised his head...Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats gasped upon seeing that his eyes had rolled up into the back of his skull, making them look they were a ghostly white.  
  
 _"What's he doing?!"_  Kumi asked.  _"How come his eyes look like that?!!"_  
  
 "Ah!! That's creepy!!!" Aika cried.  
  
 Then, out of nowhere, Kuro disappeared again, and at first, nothing seemed to be happening...until one of the Black Cat Pirates screamed in agony as four long gashed appeared on his chest before he collapsed, followed by another, and then another. Luffy only gaped in shock at what he was seeing, as did the Straw Hats. Even as the pirates cried out for their captain to stop, the slaughter continued.  
  
 "Damn, he's fast...!" Sanji cursed.  
  
 "Yeah! I can't even see where he is!" Aika added.  
  
 "But he's attacking blindly," Robin said. "This Cat-Out-Of-The-Bag is just reckless."  
  
 "He doesn't care," Nami began, "as long as he can kill Luffy and his own men."  
  
 "...I know he was cruel," Usopp said, "but...even his own crew doesn't deserve this!"  
  
 Luffy just stood there, horrified, even as Kuro ended up cutting his chest and shoulder...but then, he began to seethe angrily as he saw more of the Black Cat Pirates drop like flies.  
  
 "YOU BASTAAAAAARD!!!" he roared. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR?!! THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS!!!"  
  
 Just then, Luffy grunted as he ended up getting slashed, again...but then, he reached out and grabbed Kuro by his arm and slammed him into the ground!  
  
 "...Gotcha...!" he smirked.  
  
 "Yes!" Aika cheered. "He can still win this thing!!"  
  
 "...Damn you...!" Kuro cursed. "Why won't you just lie down and die, boy?" He the gestured to his bloodied crew. "Look at what you've done, now...because of you, my crew is suffering instead of dying a painless death!"  
  
 "Son of a bitch...!" Usopp cursed.  
  
 "Those poor men," Brook whispered, sadly.  
  
 Luffy looked down at the Black Cat Pirates, who all moaned in agony...and yet, he said nothing.  
  
 "You have something to say?" asked Kuro.  
  
 "...I do, actually," Luffy answered as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm NEVER gonna be a pirate like you."  
  
 "Hmph!" Kuro scoffed as he pushed his glasses up, again. "I wouldn't worry about that. You could never be like me, boy...since I'm going to kill you, anyway." He then prepared to do the Cat-Out-Of-The-Bag Technique, again, but this time, Luffy was ready for him.  
  
 "No way!!" Luffy shouted as he wrapped his arms and legs around him. "You can't try that little trick of yours, now, can you?!"  
  
 "This is it!!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Here it comes!!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Damn you!!" Kuro cursed. "Let me go!!"  
  
 "Face it!" Luffy said. "Your three-year plan failed, big time!!"  
  
 "What?!" Kuro questioned.  
  
 "He's got Captain Kuro...!" whispered one of the Black Cat Pirates.  
  
 "Does this mean we're saved?!" asked another, and soon, they all began to cheer.  
  
 "Yeah, go get him, rubber kid!!"  
  
 "Finish him off!!"  
  
 Luffy growled before he slammed his forehead against Kuro's, then stretched his neck all the way back, frightening the Black Cat Pirates.  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!" he shouted. "WHO THE HELL SAID YOU GUYS COULD CHEER FOR ME?!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES NEXT!!!"  
  
 "Come on, Big Brother...!" Aika whispered. "Come on!"  
  
 "NOW GUM-GUUUUUUUM..." Luffy roared.  
  
 "No! This is impossible!!" Kuro shouted. "My plan...my three-year plan...IT CAN'T FAIL~!!!"  
  
 "...You lose, Kuro," Usopp smirked.  
  
 "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!"  
  
 **KABONG!!!**  Luffy slammed his forehead right against Kuro's, once again...and this time, the latter was down for the count.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
  
Aika: Yes! Big Brother won, again!!  
  
Nami: But there's still a lot more to see!  
  
Merry: Presenting...the  _Going Merry_!  
  
Usopp: *gasps* Merry?!  
  
Sanji: Wow...never thought I'd see her again.  
  
Luffy: Ta-dah! It's our pirate flag!  
  
Chopper: What comes after this?  
  
Yosaku: Hey! Who the hell shot at us?!  
  
Sanji: Hey, wait a minute...this is when I show up!  
  
Next time:  **Merry and the Fourth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I'm working on getting my computer repaired...or replaced, whichever comes first. The charger won't stay in the AC jack, so hopefully, they can fix that.
> 
> Leave a comment below!


	25. Ch. 24- Merry and the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Kuro's defeat, when they receive the Going Merry from Kaya, how the Straw Hats had been founded, meeting Johnny and Yosaku, and how Luffy met Sanji at the Baratie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "YES!!" Aika cheered. "He did it!! Big Brother beat the butler guy!!"  
  
 "Yeah! Luffy's unstoppable!" Kumi added.  
  
 "Serves him right!!" Usopp added as he watched Kuro fall, to the Black Cat Pirates' shock.  
  
 "I don't believe it! That kid actually beat Captain Kuro!!"  
  
 "Kuro of A Thousand Plans, the man who managed to outsmart the Marines...beaten by this scrawny runt?!"  
  
 "Hey, kid!! Who the hell are you, anyway?!"  
  
 A pause...before Luffy turned to the Black Cat Pirates with a confident grin.  
  
 "The name's Monkey D. Luffy," he said. "You think I'm one to let someone who gave up on being a pirate beat me?!"  
  
 "You tell 'em, Big Brother!" Aika added.  
  
 "A real pirate would die before he'd do either the things this guy did!" Luffy declared. "You all better remember my name...because someday, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!"  
  
 Hearing that caused the Black Cat Pirates to balk in disbelief.  
  
 "Now do me a favor," Luffy said as he picked up Kuro. "Get out...and take your TRASH with you!!" He then hurled the Black Cat Pirate Captain at the pirates, who screamed as they turned and fled, some being mindful to take those who were injured.  
  
 "And don't you ever show your faces around here again!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "HAHAHAHA!!" Usopp laughed. "Look at 'em run!"  
  
 "Hey, I think I saw some of them soil themselves!" Sanji added before he also joined in laughing at the Black Cat Pirates.  
  
 "What a bunch of sissies!" Franky chimed in.  
  
 "They actually took Kuro with them?" Chopper asked. "But why? He said he'd kill them."  
  
  _"Because Kuro was right,"_ Blizzard answered.  _"Those pirates are nothing but simple-minded sheep...and Kuro is their shepherd. Without him, they can't function properly."_  
  
 Just then, Luffy began to collapse, the adrenaline subsiding as the pain from his wounds began to settle in. Luckily for him, though, Past Nami was there to catch him.  
  
 "You did a pretty good job back there," she said.  
  
 "Aww~!" Aika and Kumi cooed while Nami smiled a bit as she watched her past self gently lay Luffy on the ground.  
  
 "Hmph...who'd have thought that even the great and mighty Luffy would collapse from blood loss?" Past Nami mused. "I guess that proves that in the end, you really are human."  
  
 "He sure is," Chopper agreed.  
  
 "...So...what made you so pissed off in the first place?" asked Past Nami.  
  
 "...I hate that bastard," Luffy answered. "They're nothing but garbage."  
  
 Past Nami raised her eyebrow before she sighed.  
  
 "Well, you shouldn't be so surprised," she said. "Not many pirates have morals like you do."  
  
 A pause...until the Straw Hats heard Luffy's stomach rumble.  
  
 "I want some meat," he said, which caused Past Nami to sigh in exasperation.  
  
 "Good grief," she muttered.  
  
 Soon, the memory ended right there.  
  
 "You know, I didn't think it was possible for me to hate Kuro more than I did, that day," Usopp said, "but hearing him say he was going to kill his own men, even if the plan did succeed...I gotta wonder what he was even thinking. He really was sick."  
  
 "Luffy gave him a fitting punishment," Nami said. "If Kuro hated being a pirate so much, then Luffy gave him a fate worse than death, in my opinion."  
  
 "Serves him right," Sanji added as another memory appeared, this one showing Luffy eating in the same restaurant that Past Usopp brought him, Past Zoro, and Past Nami to. For some reason, Luffy was searching around for something in his mouth until he finally pulled it out: a fish bone.  
  
 "Bwah!!" he gasped. "Got it...this thing was poking my cheek."  
  
 "You really ought to work on eating fish bones," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "You know," Past Nami began as she held up a fish skeleton, "normally, people don't eat this part."  
  
 "That's not true," Sanji said. "You just have to pulverize the bones into dust."  
  
 "Well, we're done eating," Past Zoro said. "Should we get going?"  
  
 "Yeah, I think so," Luffy answered, gnawing on the fish bone, but just before they were about to do so, someone else entered the restaurant: it was Kaya, who looked a bit livelier than she did when the Straw Hats first saw her in earlier memories.  
  
 "There you are!" she exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, hey there, Kaya!" Luffy greeted. "How goes it?"  
  
 "Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Past Nami in concern.  
  
 "Oh, don't worry about me," Kaya assured. "I'm just fine. You see...I was never really sick to begin with. This so-called illness I had? It was really the shock and sadness of my parents' passing. It's because of Usopp that I was able to keep my spirits...but I realize now that I can't depend on people forever."  
  
 The Straw Hats, both past and present, all smiled at this.  
  
 "So," Kaya began, "it's my understanding that you three need a ship, am I right?"  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly. "Are you gonna give us one?!"  
  
 "Mm-hmm!" Kaya nodded. "It's the least I could do everything you've done."  
  
 Some of the Straw Hats, particularly Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and even Franky gaped, realizing what this meant. As the memory shifted again, the Straw Hats found themselves standing at a cape...staring at a familiar ship: the  _Going Merry_.  
  
 "Behold!" exclaimed Kaya's other butler, Merry. "The  _Going Merry!_ "  
  
 "Whoa~!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "A caravel!" Past Nami said in awe.  
  
 "Sweet," Past Zoro grinned.  
  
 "...Merry...!" Usopp whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
 "She looks...like new..." said Nami, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
 "So this was the  _Going Merry_ ," Brook said. "I do say, she does look quite beautiful, doesn't she? Little Lamb takes after her."  
  
 "You mean  _Mini Merry_?" asked Aika.  
  
  _"Wait...what happened to the Thousand Sunny?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
  _"Yeah, I thought we always had Sunny,"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "We didn't have  _Sunny_  back then," Chopper answered. " _Merry_  was our first ship...before she was..." He then trailed off and sighed, which caused Robin to gently pet him on the head, which caused him to look up and smile at her.  
  
 "She's not the latest model," Merry said, "but I designed her, myself! She's a caravel with a jib and a central stern rudder." He then looked to the Original Trio. "So you're the ones who chased off the Black Cat Pirates? Honestly, I thought you'd be a little taller."  
  
 "You're really gonna give us this new ship?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Indeed," said Kaya. "I hope you accept it."  
  
 "Let me explain the rigging," said Merry to Luffy. "First, regarding the adjustment of the yard with the clew garnet and..."  
  
 "Uh, excuse me!" Past Nami called. "You're talking to the wrong person! I'm the navigator!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats chuckled a bit at this.  
  
 "What a cool ship!" Luffy said as he looked up at the Merry.  
  
 "I stocked it with everything you all might need at sea," said Luffy.  
  
 "Gee, thanks!" Luffy said. "You sure are adding insult to injury, huh, Miss Kaya?"  
  
 "I think you mean 'adding icing to the cake'," Past Zoro pointed out.  
  
 "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA~!!!"  
  
 The trio turned to see something huge rolling towards them.  
  
 "What's that?" asked Chopper. "A boulder?"  
  
 "SOMEBODY STOP MEEEEEEEEEE~!!!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
 "Oh, my gosh!" Kaya cried. "It's Usopp!!"  
  
 Indeed, it was Past Usopp, rolling down the slope with a giant backpack strapped to him.  
  
 "Usopp, why did you have such a huge backpack in the first place?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "Uh...I overpacked," Usopp sweatdropped.  
  
 "What's he doing, now?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Dunno," Past Zoro answered, "but we better stop him before he hits the ship."  
  
 On that, they both raised their legs and ended up stopping Past Usopp right in his tracks...and they ended up stamping their feet against his face.  
  
 "Thanks, guys...!" Past Usopp groaned.  
  
 "Anytime," Luffy said.  
  
 "Did you seriously have to use your feet?" Usopp asked as he side-eyed Zoro, who only shrugged.  
  
 After getting his backpack off, Past Usopp had announced his departure to Kaya, who seemed sadenned at this news.  
  
 "So you're really leaving?" asked Kaya.  
  
 "Yep," Past Usopp answered. "I have to act now before I change my mind. Don't try and stop me, Kaya."  
  
 "...Honestly," Kaya began, "I knew this day was coming...and I have a feeling I couldn't be able to stop you if I wanted to anyway, right?"  
  
 "Yeah," Past Usopp answered. "Just you wait, Kaya! When I come back, I'll have lots of stories to tell you, and this time, they'll all be 100% true!"  
  
 "I look forward to it!" Kaya smiled...before she went up and kissed him on his cheek, causing him to tense up and blush a bit, while Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Nami all snickered. Even the present Straw Hats chuckled a bit at this while Usopp found himself blushing as well.  
  
 "Not your girlfriend, huh?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Shut up, Franky!" Usopp barked. "It was just one kiss on the cheek! It's not like I kissed her on the mouth!!"  
  
 Soon, Past Usopp put his baggage in a dinghy before he looked up at Luffy, who was standing at the stern of the Merry.  
  
 "Well, good luck out there, you guys!" he called. "I hope we meet again, one day!"  
  
 "But why?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Huh?" Past Usopp asked. "What do you mean, 'why'? You have no manners at all, do you? I mean...since we're pirates, it'd make sense for us if we saw each other again out at sea and-"  
  
 "Will you just shut up and get on board, already?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "W...wha...?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "Come on," Luffy said. "We're friends, right?"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Usopp grinned before he jumped into the air excitedly.  
  
 "YES!!" he cheered. "I FINALLY GET TO BE A PIRATE CAPTAIN!!!"  
  
 "YEAH, RIGHT!!!" Luffy shouted. "I'M THE CAPTAIN, HERE!!!"  
  
 On that, the memory shifted, once again, and the Straw Hats soon found Luffy, holding up a black cloth...with what looked like a poorly painted version of their Jolly Roger.  
  
 "Yes!!" Luffy exclaimed. "I did it! I made our new mark!!"  
  
  _"...Is that really what Luffy wanted our flag to look like...?"_ Blizzard asked in disgust.  
  
 "Unfortunately, yes," Zoro answered.  
  
 "I put a lot of thought into it," Luffy said, "and I decided that this is gonna be our new flag! What do you guys think?"  
  
 "...Wow...your art skills suck, man," Past Usopp said, bluntly.  
  
 "N-now, hang on a second!" Past Nami said with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe the mark is supposed to look something like abstract art!"  
  
 "I never thought you'd have an eye for art, Nami," Robin mused.  
  
 "Well, during my time as a thief, I kind of saw some...pretty neat artwork," Nami said.  
  
 "Well," Past Zoro started, "they say that the Jolly Roger is supposed to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."  
  
 "I hate to say it," Aika began, "but...that looks really bad."  
  
  _"Meh,"_  Kumi shrugged.  _"I've seen worse."_  
  
 "Hang on a sec," Past Usopp said. "Lemme try something."  
  
 After a while, he came back with a new mark...only it was a Jolly Roger that used his face for a skull and a slingshot for one of the crossbows.  
  
 "So, what do you think?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "Are you kidding?!" Luffy questioned as both he and Past Zoro bopped him on the head. "Who said it had to be YOUR mark?!"  
  
 "Man...you had a real ego problem," Franky said.  
  
 "As funny as that was," Brook began, "that was also quite disrespectful."  
  
 "...I know," Usopp said. "Man, I wonder how Luffy even dealt with me."  
  
 A bit later, the quartet found themselves surrounded the mark that they all knew and loved: the proper Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger.  
  
 "There," said Past Usopp. "How's that?"  
  
 "Now that's much better!" Past Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "It looks like it's brand new," Past Zoro mused.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "It's perfect! Hey, let's paint it on the sail, too!"  
  
 "The sail?" Past Usopp asked. "Uh...okay, sure! Besides, I spent years painting on walls of my neighbors' houses! How hard can painting on a sail be?"  
  
 A bit later than that, the sniper had finally finished painting the Jolly Roger on the sail and was panting heavily as he lied on the deck.  
  
 "I did it...!" he rasped.  
  
 "Yes!!" Luffy cheered. "We got a new ship and a new Jolly Roger! Can this day get any better?!"  
  
 "How about we make it official?" Past Nami asked. "So...what exactly do we call ourselves?"  
  
 "Uhh...I dunno," Luffy answered.  
  
 "How about the Straw Hat Pirates?" Past Zoro suggested.  
  
 "The...Straw Hat Pirates?" Past Usopp repeated.  
  
 "Think about it," Past Zoro said. "I mean...our captain wears a straw hat and our mark has a straw hat...do the math."  
  
 "Straw Hat Pirates..." Luffy repeated before he grinned broadly. "Yeah...yeah! It's perfect!"  
  
 "You know, it does have a nice ring to it!" Past Nami agreed.  
  
 "Well, not as nice a ring as 'Usopp Pirates'," Past Usopp began, "but you know, who cares?"  
  
 "The Straw Hat Pirates it is!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Let's break out the drinks!" Past Zoro said as he put down a barrel and four mugs of beer.  
  
 "Uh...wait," Luffy said. "I don't drink alcohol."  
  
 "You don't?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "Come to think of it," Nami began, "I've NEVER seen Luffy drink even a lick of booze."  
  
 "Yeah, you're right," Zoro agreed. "He usually gives it to me, rather than drinks it."  
  
 "Ah, one drink won't hurt," Past Zoro said as he handed Luffy a mug while Past Nami and Past Usopp took mugs of their own. "Now come on, Captain! Start the toast!"  
  
 "Uh...yeah, sure!" Luffy exclaimed before he held up his mug. "Here's to us: the Straw Hat Pirates!!"  
  
 "Cheers!!" the quartet exclaimed as they all clinked mugs...and with that, the Straw Hat Pirates were officially formed.

"How touching..." Brook whispered with tears coming out of his eye sockets.  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!" Franky sobbed. "WHAT A MOVING STORY!!! I AIN'T CRYIN', YA JERKS!!!"  
  
  _"The official founding of the Straw Hat crew,"_  Blizzard smiled, fondly.  
  
 "I didn't know that Zoro was the one who came up with our pirate name," Aika said.  
  
 "What can I say?" Zoro asked. "It just...hit me."  
  
 "Well, who knew you were so creative?" Robin smiled, which caused her boyfriend to chuckle with a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
 "I guess...Luffy was kind of an inspiration," Zoro answered, and that's when a new memory soon appeared. It was nighttime, and the Merry had been anchored for the night to keep from drifting. The Straw Hats noticed Luffy lying on his stomach on the figurehead as he looked up at the starry sky with this wistful expression on his face.  
  
 "...Hey, Mom," Luffy said. "Hey, Sabo. I know it's been a while since we last talked, but...I just thought I'd see how you guys are doing."  
  
 The Straw Hats felt a momentary pang of sadness, because this reminded them for the time being, Luffy really believed that Sabo had died and was somewhere up in Heaven with Star.  
  
 "So...I got a crew, now!" Luffy exclaimed. "There's Zoro, and he's a swordsman who uses three swords, and Nami, our navigator...and between you and me, I think she's kinda pretty..."  
  
 Nami blushed at the comment while Robin, Aika, and Kumi giggled.  
  
 "Oh! And there's Usopp, too!" Luffy added. "He's a liar!"  
  
 "...Did he really think that lying was my only profession, back then?" Usopp deadpanned while Blizzard snickered a bit.  
  
 "And we got a ship, too!" Luffy said as he rubbed his hands on Merry's head. "See? This is the Going Merry! Isn't she great?"  
  
 There was no response...except for a slight twinkling of the stars, which made Luffy smile.  
  
 "Shishishi!" he laughed. "I know I should be asleep, right now, but I'm just so excited! My tummy feels all warm and my heart won't stop beating so fast!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all chuckled softly.  
  
 "...Hey, Mom?" Luffy asked. "Can you and Sabo do me a favor? I know it sounds like a lot to ask, but...could you look after Ace for me, too?"  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped silently.  
  
 "He left home, 3 years before I did," Luffy said. "I heard he got a bounty and a crew of his own and all, but...I don't know how he's doing, these days. I hope I'll find him out there. He's probably out in the Grand Line by now...oh! I hope he didn't find the One Piece, yet! Ohh, that would make me so mad!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy sighed.  
  
 "Nah, who am I kidding?" he asked. "I know Ace wouldn't do THAT to me. He knows how much being King of the Pirates means to me."  
  
 "Of course he does..." Sanji whispered. "He's your brother."  
  
 Luffy then let out a yawn before he got up and walked away from the figurehead, heading towards the men's quarters, but not before he turned back at the stars and smiled again.  
  
 "Goodnight Mom," he said. "Goodnight Sabo. I'll talk to you again, soon."  
  
 On that, he headed inside to sleep, and the memory went black.  
  
 "Even back when he was just starting out," Zoro began, "Luffy would still worry about Ace, just like how Ace would worry about him."  
  
 "Big Brother is so thoughtful," Aika smiled.  
  
 "I think somewhere inside, Luffy still wanted to be in a pirate crew with Ace and Sabo," Nami said, "but...it was probably better if he had a crew of his own."  
  
 "Why's that?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Luffy can't depend on his brothers forever, Chopper," said Sanji. "I think Ace knew that and that might also be why he decided they would go out to sea, separately."  
  
 "Ace sure was a smart one," Brook said. "Makes me wish I got to meet him, personally."  
  
 The memory shifted and it was now daytime. Luffy was out on the deck with Past Zoro and Past Usopp, trying to fire a cannon at a rock in the water.  
  
  _"What's he doing with that cannon?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "...Uh-oh..." Usopp muttered with dread. "I remember this."  
  
  _"What?"_  Blizzard asked.  _"What happened here?"_  
  
 "Yeah, Usopp, what happened?" Chopper queried.  
  
 "Just keep watching," answered Usopp.  
  
 "What are you up to, now, Luffy?!" Past Zoro asked, annoyed the his nap had been disturbed.  
  
 "Cannon practice," Luffy answered. "I'm trying to hit that rock out there, but I can't make the cannon shoot far enough."  
  
 "You've gotta be kidding," Past Usopp said as he gently pushed Luffy aside. "Here, lemme take a crack at it."  
  
 "Okay," Luffy answered as he pointed at the rock. "See that rock? See if you can shoot it."  
  
 "Just watch and learn," Past Usopp boasted as he adjusted the cannon. "Okay...just a hair to the right and...perfect!" He then lit the fuse. "FIRE~!!"  
  
 **KABOOM!!**  The cannon fired and destroyed the rock with one shot.  
  
 "WOW!!" Luffy exclaimed. "You hit it on your first shot!!"  
  
 "I-I did?!" Past Usopp questioned. "Err...I mean, yeah! Of course I did! What can I say? I'm an ace when it comes to shooting! So, how about you go ahead and call me 'Captain', now?"  
  
 "Hmm...nah," Luffy answered. "I think 'sniper' works better!"  
  
 Usopp scratched the back of his head.  
  
 "I was REALLY bad, back then, huh?" he asked.  
  
 "Pretty much," Zoro said with a shrug.  
  
 "Yep," Nami agreed.  
  
 "...Wow," Usopp said. "You don't sugarcoat anything, do ya?"  
  
 "Nope," Sanji answered.  
  
 A while later, the quartet was now in the kitchen, sitting around the table. Past Nami was writing in the crew's journal and Past Zoro was lounging against the wall while Luffy and Past Usopp sat next to each other.  
  
 "Fine," Past Usopp said. "You can be the captain for now, but if you ever feel like you can't cut the mustard, then I'll have to take over, got that?"  
  
 "Sure," Luffy shrugged.  
  
 Usopp had to groan. He couldn't believe how egotistical and disrespectful he was toward Luffy, back then. It made him glad that he joined up with Luffy, but if he had joined anyone else, he would've easily gotten the boot. What made it a bit more unnerving was that Luffy seemed to accept it so easily. He didn't know if he was actually humoring him or not.  
  
 "Hey, I've been thinking!" Luffy exclaimed. "There's still one more position we need before we head to the Grand Line!"  
  
 "Well, this kitchen has all the equipment," Past Nami said. "I'd be glad to help out...for a price, of course."  
  
 Now it was Nami's turn to groan while Robin gently assured with a pat on her shoulder and Aika gave her a hug.  
  
 "Good idea," said Past Zoro. "That skill's essential for a long voyage."  
  
 "Then it's decided!" Luffy exclaimed. "What we need is...a musician!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" the others questioned while the present Straw Hats burst out into laughter.  
  
 "Just when I thought you would say something smart for once!!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "This is piracy, not a pleasure cruise, you moron!!" Past Zoro barked.  
  
 "Well, pirates like to party, don't they?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "I think Luffy spent a little too much time with Shanks," Blizzard smirked.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I do say, I never thought Mister Luffy wanted a musician so eagerly! Honestly, I feel a bit honored!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika laughed. "Big Brother is so silly!"  
  
 "HEY, YOU BASTARDS!!!" a voice shouted. "GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!!! I'LL SLICE YOU ALL TO RIBBONS!!!!"  
  
 "What the hell was that?!" Luffy questioned as a ruckus soon started outside.  
  
 "...Oh, no," Zoro muttered. "Don't tell me..."  
  
 That's when Luffy came out and saw a young man with sunglasses and a dark blue jacket.  
  
 "Who's that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...One of my old bounty hunter friends, Johnny," said Zoro. "Come to think of it, I wonder what he and Yosaku have been up to? I haven't seen them for a while."  
  
 "Hey!!" Luffy shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
 "What's it to you who I am?!" Johnny asked as he swung his sword at Luffy, who dodged the attack and easily landed behind him.  
  
 "...I've claimed the bounties of the world's most infamous pirates," Johnny scowled. "How dare you nobodies...TRY AND KILL MY PARTNER!!"  
  
 "What partner?!" Luffy asked before he jumped over Johnny again and grabbed him by the head. "Sorry, pal...but I can't let you destroy our new ship!!" On that, he hurled the bounty hunter over his head and slammed him into the wall.  
  
 "UGH!!!" Johnny cried in pain as blood sprayed from his mouth and nose before he collapsed on the ground. "D...dammit...!"  
  
 "Phew..." Luffy sighed as he caught his hat in his hand after it went flying into the air. "What the hell was that all about anyways?"  
  
 "What's going on, Luffy?" Past Zoro asked as he came outside. "Need some help out here?" He then glanced down at the defeated Johnny. "What the...? Johnny?! Tell me that isn't you!"  
  
 "Huh?!" Johnny asked in surprised before he got to his feet, as if Luffy's beating never happened. "Zoro!! Big Bro Zoro, it's you!!"  
  
 "What are you doing here?" asked Past Zoro. "And where the hell is Yosaku?"  
  
 "Big Bro, it's terrible!" cried Johnny. "Yosaku...he's...he's dying!!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Zoro questioned. "Where the hell is he?!!"  
  
 Soon, Johnny brought another young man aboard: a man in a green long coat and wearing one of those helmets that boxers would wear around their faces. His skin was very pale and there was blood dripping out of his mouth. Almost instantly, Chopper gasped in horror upon seeing the poor man.  
  
 "He has scurvy!!" the little reindeer cried.  
  
 "Scurvy?" Kumi repeated.  
  
 "It's a common disease that sailors can get if they don't have enough Vitamin C!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "What's wrong with him?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "He was just fine until a few days ago," Johnny began, "then all of a sudden, he got all pale and was just randomly passing out! I don't know what happened!! His teeth are falling out and he's bleeding from old scars that shouldn't even hurt him, anymore!!" He then put a hand to his forehead, trying to fight back tears. "I didn't know what I could do for him, so I took him to rest on a rock in the middle of the sea...then outta nowhere, someone shot at us!!"  
  
 Luffy and Past Usopp both gasped in horror before they looked at each other with worry, then bowed their heads.  
  
 "We're sorry!" they cried.  
  
 "Don't worry about it," Johnny said, tearfully. "I know it was an accident, now...but what can apologies do? Yosaku and I have been building our reputation for a long time, now...! He's my trusted partner...no, he's like my brother! We've hunted pirates together for years, now! If Yosaku dies...what have I got to live for?!"  
  
 "...Man..." Zoro said. "This almost makes me miss those two."  
  
 "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed, again. "WHAT A GREAT GUY, WORRYING FOR HIS PARTNER LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
 "Quit being so stupid!!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "What did you say?!" Past Zoro questioned, angrily.  
  
 "How dare you make light of this, girl!!" Johnny cried, but Past Nami only sighed and pointed to the kitchen.  
  
 "Luffy, Usopp," she said. "There are some limes in the kitchen. Squeeze them and bring out the juice."  
  
 Luffy and Past Usopp only stared blankly.  
  
 "Did I stutter?!" Past Nami questioned. "Get moving!!"  
  
 "AH!! YES MA'AM!!!" Luffy and Past Usopp cried as they ran to get the limes, but in their haste, they accidentally ended up getting wedged in the door.  
  
 "AAH! Usopp, move your butt!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "You move yours!!" Past Usopp barked before they both fell into the kitchen. After a while, they returned with some lime juice, which they proceed to pour into Yosaku's mouth while Past Usopp held up his head. During that time, Past Nami explained Yosaku's illness to Past Zoro and Johnny, who were both relieved that he was going to live.  
  
 "Wow, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's like you're a doctor or something!"  
  
 "I always knew you were pretty smart," Past Usopp smirked.  
  
 "Are you kidding me?!" Past Nami questioned. "These are basic things you need to know if you expect to survive at sea, dumb-asses!!"  
  
 "They were really stupid back then, huh?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Yeah, pretty much," Nami agreed.  
  
 That's when Yosaku stood up, just whooping and hollering.  
  
 "YAHOO!! I'M CURED!!!" he cheered, and soon, Luffy, Past Usopp, and Johnny also rejoiced.  
  
 "...He does know scurvy isn't something that's cured right away, doesn't he?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "What do you think, Chopper?" Zoro inquired.  
  
  _"Man, talk about stupid..."_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Will you idiots settle down?!" Past Nami shouted, and after things simmered down, the two bounty hunters introduced themselves.  
  
 "The name's Johnny," said Johnny.  
  
 "And I'm Yosaku!" Yosaku added, holding a cigarette in his fingers.  
  
 "What is he doing?!" Chopper questioned. "He's not supposed to smoke when he has scurvy!!"  
  
 "That's Yosaku," Zoro said. "Stubborn to the end. Kinda like a certain cook I know."  
  
 "Zip it..." Sanji snarled.  
  
 "We're Big Bro Zoro's old bounty-hunting friends," said Yosaku. "A pleasure to meet all of you. I don't know how I could ever thank you guys for your help. I thought for sure I was done for!"  
  
 "He will be a goner if he doesn't rest!!" Chopper yelled.  
  
 "I still can't believe it," Johnny said. "Big Bro Zoro is a pirate, now!"  
  
 "Yeah, well...you see..." Past Zoro started, but then, out of nowhere, Yosaku ended up coughing up blood.  
  
 "YOSAKU!!!" Johnny cried.  
  
 "LIE DOWN AND GET SOME REST, YOU DUMB-ASS!!!" Past Zoro barked.   
  
 "THANK YOU!!!" Chopper yelled. "...Wow...I never thought I'd agree with Zoro about that."  
  
 "Not one to take it easy, is he?" Brook asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
 "That guy really is a dumb-ass," Blizzard muttered.  
  
 The memory shifted once more, and Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp were all sitting around, having a small discussion of what to do next.  
  
 "So, what have we learned?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "A long voyage on the seas is fraught with all kinds of dangers," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "Yeah," agreed Past Usopp. "Zoro's old buddies would've been dead if we hadn't shown up."  
  
 "Technically, you shot at them," Franky pointed out.  
  
 "Yes, Franky, I know," Usopp sneered.  
  
 "We still need to someone who can actually to put the foodstuffs we got in storage to good use," the sniper's past self pointed out. "What we need around here is a cook."  
  
 "Usopp's right," concurred Past Nami. "Having a cook on board a ship is absolutely necessary!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah, a cook," Luffy realized...and soon after, his stomach growled long and hard, causing the Straw Hats, past and present, to sweatdrop while Robin and Aika giggled.  
  
 "I think that settles it," Past Zoro said.  
  
 "It's decided then!" Luffy exclaimed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Let's go get a cook for our crew! Besides, what good is a ship if we can't have any decent grub around here?"  
  
 "Oh! Big Bro!" Johnny exclaimed as he raised his hand, like a student waiting to be picked by his teacher.  
  
 "What is it, Johnny?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "If you need a cook," Johnny said, "then I know where you guys can find one! But getting him to join you guys is easier said than done."  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Sanji said. "I think I know where this is going."  
  
 "There's this seafaring restaurant called the Baratie," Johnny said. "I guarantee that's where you'll find a cook for your crew!"  
  
 "A seafaring restaurant?!" the four Straw Hats asked, though Past Zoro sounded skeptic.  
  
 "You bet!" Johnny answered. "It's only 2 or 3 days of sailing from this exact spot, but I'd watch it, if I were you. It's pretty close to the Grand Line and some pretty rough customers frequent the place." He then looked over to Past Zoro. "And get this, Big Bro Zoro...they say that guy you were looking for, Hawk Eye, sometimes goes there, too."  
  
 Hearing the name 'Hawk Eye' caused Past Zoro to tense up while Johnny walked passed him.  
  
 "If you want, I can take you all there!" he offered.  
  
 "Yes, please!!" Luffy, Past Nami, and Past Usopp exclaimed eagerly while the memory faded to black.

 "Wait...who's Hawk Eye?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Dracule 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk," Robin answered. "He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea...and is currently the World's Greatest Swordsman."  
  
 "World's Greatest Swordsman?" Chopper repeated. "Wait! Zoro! That's what you're trying to be!"  
  
 "So if what Mister Johnny said is true about this Hawk Eye fellow," Brook began, "does that mean you attempted to fight him, here?"  
  
 "...Yep," Zoro said, although he didn't give the little reindeer and the skeleton any contact.  
  
 "What's wrong with you?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Nothing, okay?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "What is it, seriously?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Nothing!!" Zoro barked. "Drop it, all right?!"  
  
 "Hey! Don't yell at Nami like that!!" Sanji shouted. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
 "Enough, already!" Robin chided. "Look, whatever questions we have, I'm sure Zoro will answer them when he's ready."  
  
 "...I don't have to," Zoro answered as another memory appeared, and the Straw Hats soon saw a familiar ship before them...no, more like a familiar restaurant: the Baratie.  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "It's a big fishie!"  
  
 "That's the Baratie, Aika," Sanji smiled. "It's...my home."  
  
 "Wow, Sanji!" Aika said. "You mean you got to live in a restaurant?!"  
  
 "I didn't just live there," Sanji answered. "I was the sous chef."  
  
 "The...soo...?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "The sous chef is like the second-in-command in the kitchen," said Robin. "He helps the head chef cook all the meals and also tells the other cooks what to do."  
  
 "...Hey!" Aika realized. "I'm kinda like that, right, Sanji? I help you out in the kitchen and make sure Big Brother doesn't steal the food when you're not looking!"  
  
 "You sure do," Sanji smiled as he gently pet Aika on the head. "You're my little sous chef, Aika."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled while Kumi went up and licked the Straw Hat cook's face, causing him to laugh.  
  
 "Okay, okay!" he exclaimed. "Cut it out, Kumi, you're getting puppy drool on me!"  
  
 "There it is!!" Johnny exclaimed. "The seafaring restaurant!! Big Bro Zoro, Big Bro Luffy, Big Bro Usopp, and Big Sis Nami! Wake up!!"  
  
 "Who said you call me 'Big Sis'?" Past Nami asked in irritation.  
  
 "Yeah! I thought I could only call Big Sis Nami Big Sis Nami!" Aika added.  
  
 "Don't worry, Aika," Nami assured as she gave Aika a hug. "I'm still your Big Sis."  
  
 "Whoa!!" Luffy exclaimed as he spotted the Baratie. "That's a huge fish!!"  
  
 "Amazing!" Past Nami added.  
  
 "It's so cool!!" shouted Past Usopp.  
  
 However, at that moment, another ship suddenly sailed passed the group, bearing the Marine insignia on its sail.  
  
 "Whoa!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "It's a Marine ship!"  
  
 "Where'd it come from?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "I dunno," Past Usopp answered, nervously. "I just hope they don't shoot us!"  
  
 "Why shoot at us?!" Johnny asked as he ducked behind the rail with Yosaku. "We're not pirates!!"  
  
 "Hey, look!" Yosaku exclaimed. "Who's that guy in the fancy suit?"  
  
 Everyone looked up to see a man wearing a light blue, pinstriped suit and lavender hair, and for some reason, it looked as if a metal brace had been literally screwed into his knuckles.  
  
 "W-who's that?" Aika asked, slightly nervous.  
  
 "That's Marine Lieutenant Fullbody," Nami said. "Also called 'Iron-Fist' Fullbody...although I hear that the got demoted to Seaman Recruit after Luffy kicked his ass."  
  
 "Damn," Franky cursed. "What happened to his hands?!"  
  
  _"Yeesh...!"_  Blizzard grimaced.  _"I swear, some Marines are so creepy, the way they modify their bodies...I mean, steel jaws, axes for hands, screws in their knuckles...we even ran into a guy with a robotic arm!"_  
  
 "Ahh, I don't wanna hear anymore!" Chopper yelped as he put his hooves over his ears. "La-la-la-la-la, I don't hear anything~!"  
  
 "Hmph," Fullbody scoffed in disinterest. "A few pirates...unknowns." He then held up his fist. "I am Lieutenant Iron Fist FUllbody, a minister of the Marines. Which one of you is the captain? Speak your name."  
  
 "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy spoke up. "We just made our pirate flag a couple days back."  
  
 "Psh...!" Johnny scoffed. "A couple days ago?!"  
  
 "Talk about amateurs, right Johnny?!" Yosaku laughed, which caused Zoro to sneer a bit, but he decided to let it slide...for now, anyway.  
  
 "And I'm Usopp," Past Usopp added.  
  
 "Hmm..." Fullbody hummed as he noticed Johnny and Yosaku. "You there...you look familiar. I think you visit the government agencies quite a lot, don't you? I believe you are Johnny and Yosaku...a couple of of two-bit bounty hunters that roam the East Blue. So, you idiots finally got captured, and by some no-name pirates, no less?"  
  
 Hearing that caused the two bounty hunters to glare up at Fullbody.  
  
 "Oh, no..." both Zoros, past and present, groaned.  
  
 "Hey, Yosaku," said Johnny. "I think this jackass just insulted us."  
  
 "Two-bit bounty hunters, eh?" Yosaku asked. "No one goes and calls us that. It's like stepping all over our honor! Maybe we can make Mr. Fancy Pants up there change his opinion."  
  
 On that, they brandished their swords and let out loud battle cries.  
  
 "Prepare yourself, you Marine dog!!" they yelled as they both rushed Fullbody...and in a matter of seconds, they were back on the deck of the Merry, bloodied and bruised.  
  
 "...Wow," Franky muttered. "Those guys were wusses."  
  
 "Yeah, but they were my wusses," Zoro concurred.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.  
  
 "Wow," Luffy said, bluntly. "You guys really are wimps, aren't you?"  
  
 "I-it's not that...!" Yosaku denied. "He's just...really strong...!"  
  
 "What are you idiots even doing?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Oh, Fullbody~!" a voice called from the room behind the lieutenant. "Quit playing with those sissy-boys and let's go."  
  
 "Of course, love," Fullbody grinned before he glared at the past Straw Hats. "It's your lucky day, pirate scumbags. It just so happens it's my day off today and I've come here to dine with my company...but watch yourselves. If I ever see you again, you're all dead, hear me?"  
  
 "What a jerk," Aika said.  
  
 "Aika!" Nami scolded.  
  
 "What?!" Aika asked. "He is!"  
  
 Luffy blinked down at Johnny and Yosaku before he glanced over at Past Nami, who was looking at some wanted posters that the duo had dropped. For some reason, she was shaking and a bit sweaty, too.  
  
 "Nami?" Luffy asked. "You okay?"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Nami muttered. "Oh! Uh...yeah...I'm fine."  
  
 "...Are you sure?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yes," Past Nami answered.  
  
 "...Are you absolutely sure-" Luffy started.  
  
 "WHAT AM I, ON TRIAL HERE?!!" Past Nami questioned, causing Luffy to yelp as he stumbled back.  
  
  _'...She's lying...something on the wanted poster scared her...but what?'_  
  
 "...Nami?" Robin asked. "What was on the wanted poster that scared you so bad?"  
  
 "... ... ..." Nami didn't answer, but instead looked away and chewed her lip.  
  
 "...Arlong," Sanji said, causing Nami to look at him. "It was Arlong's wanted poster...wasn't it?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Nami whispered.  
  
 "...Oh, Big Sis," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "...It's okay, Aika," Nami smiled. "I promise."  
  
 "...If you say so," Aika said.  
  
 "But do let us know if you want to talk," Brook added.  
  
 "...Thanks," Nami nodded. "I'll remember that."  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Past Usopp screamed. "GUYS, THEY'RE AIMING A CANNON RIGHT AT US!!!"  
  
 Everyone looked up and saw the Marines aiming a cannon at them from the aft, and soon after Fullbody's order, it was fired at the Going Merry.  
  
 "OH, NO, THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!!!" Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "I got this!!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up on the railing and took a deep breath.  
  
 "Wait, Luffy!!" Past Zoro cried.  
  
 "GUUUUM-GUUUUUUUM...BALLOON!!!"  
  
 He then inflated his stomach and caught the cannonball, to Past Usopp's, Johnny's, Yosaku's, and Fullbody's shock.  
  
 "Have this back, because we don't need it!!" Luffy shouted as he shot the cannonball back...only for it blow a hole in the Baratie's roof.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "So that's what happened to the roof, that day?!!"  
  
 "Sorry, Sanji," Nami apologized.  
  
 "How could you not know what happened?!" asked Usopp. "You were there!"  
  
 "I was in the dining hall, serving people their meals!" Sanji answered. "I didn't know Luffy shot a cannonball at the restaurant!"  
  
 "It was an  _accident!_ " Zoro countered.  
  
  _"I hope he didn't hurt anybody,"_  Kumi said, worriedly as the memory shifted, only to see an old man wearing a very tall chef hat, a bloodied head, and a peg leg.  _"AAH!! HE'S GOT A PEG LEG!!!"_  
  
   _"Hold it, Kumi!"_  Blizzard called.  _"I think he's always had that!"_  
  
  _"Oh,"_  Kumi realized.  
  
 "AAAAAAAH!!!" Luffy screamed. "I BLEW YOUR LEG OFF!!!"  
  
 "QUIT YOUR SCREAMING, BOY!!!" the old man barked.  
  
 "Well, I'll be," Sanji said. "It's Old Man Zeff."  
  
 "Zeff..." Aika repeated before she looked up at Sanji. "Sanji, he's your mentor, isn't he?"  
  
 "That's right," Sanji answered before he chuckled. "...Wow...I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss that crap geezer."  
  
 After a while, Luffy calmed down after Zeff explained to him about his peg leg. The two were now sitting in the head chef's quarter's, which had a big hole in the wall.  
  
 "So, you don't got any money, do you?" Zeff asked. "In that case, you'll have to work for me to pay off your debt."  
  
 "Sure," Luffy answered. "I'll do it."  
  
 "It's decided then," Zeff said. "You're gonna work here for me one year! Then we'll call it even!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Luffy questioned. "A WHOLE YEAR?!!"  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!!" Aika shrieked in shock.  
  
 "...Jeez...even I gotta admit that's kinda steep," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Your boss sure didn't cut corners, did he?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Talk about being firm," Brook added.  
  
 "Gimme a break, pops!" Luffy said. "I'll work for you for...a week!"  
  
 "Don't you try and insult me, boy," Zeff replied. "Your witless bombardment damaged my establishment, not to mention, you injured me! One week isn't enough to make up for it! You're gonna work for me for one whole year, got that?!"  
  
 "No way!" Luffy answered, defiantly. "I waited 10 years to be a pirate, and I'm not waiting another year!"  
  
 "You tell him, Big Brother!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "That's my final offer!" Luffy emphasized. "Take it or leave it!"  
  
 "You don't decide that, eggplant!!" Zeff shouted as he kicked Luffy in the throat with his peg leg, causing him to gag as he hit the wall. "What I'll permit is up to me decide!!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy coughed. "You must be feeling better."  
  
 "Yeah, it'll take a lot more than a cannonball to kill that old-timer," Sanji said. "He used to be a pirate, after all."  
  
 "I believe it," Usopp concurred.  
  
 "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Zeff yelled at Luffy before he gave an almost sinister grin. "Fine, boy. Since your time seems to be so precious, I'll offer you a quick way outta this..." He then held up a hacksaw. "Gimme one of your legs and leave it here with me."  
  
 "EEP!!" Aika squeaked in fright before she fainted.  
  
 "Aika!!" Robin and Kumi.  
  
 "No thank you," Luffy declined. "You're crazy, man."  
  
 _'Okay, suddenly, I'm thinking about Grandpa...'  
_  
   _"With the way he acts, I can see why!"_  Blizzard agreed.  
  
 By now, Zeff was getting frustrated before he leaped up into the air.  
  
 "What you want DOESN'T MATTER, KID!!" he shouted before he slammed his knees into Luffy, who cried out in pain.  
  
 "...You know, it just hit me," Sanji said. "I think the old man might've had Haki."  
  
 "Really?" Zoro asked. "I guess that explains why he can hit Luffy and damage him."  
  
 Suddenly, the floor gave way, and before either Zeff or Luffy knew it, they both ended up falling through and into the dining room below. There, the Straw Hats could see Fullbody...only his face was covered in blood, and they also spotted someone else: a blonde-haired man with bangs of hair covering the left side of his head and wearing a fancy black suit, and the only kind of facial hair he had was a barely visible goatee, and for some reason, he was being held back by the other members of the Baratie staff.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed. "That's you!"  
  
 "Heh," Sanji smirked. "About time."  
  
 "Ugh..." Aika groaned as she woke up. "What happened? Did Big Brother get his leg cut off?"  
  
 "Nope," Kumi answered. "Oh, and Sanji's here!"  
  
 "Really?" Aika asked as she looked up and saw Past Sanji. "Oh, hey! It is him! ...Wait, Sanji, how come you look so angry?"  
  
 "Well...you see that bowl of soup on the floor?" asked Sanji, pointing to a bowl of soup that had been spilled. "Fullbody threw at the floor...to spite me."  
  
 "...Oh, yeah," Chopper realized. "Sanji, you hate it when people waste food."  
  
 "Yeah...and I got so pissed, I beat that crap Marine," said Sanji with a scowl on his face.  
  
 "Boss!!" exclaimed one of the staff. "What are you doing?!"  
  
 "Urrgh...dammit!" Zeff cursed as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "That's another hole I have to fix!" He then looked down at Luffy. "This is all your fault, you brat!!"  
  
 "How is it MY fault?!" Luffy questioned as he got in the head chef's face. "You attacked ME!!"  
  
 "BOSS!!!" shouted one of the cooks that was trying to hold Past Sanji back. "CAN YOU STOP SCREWING AROUND AND MAYBE GIVE US A HAND?!! SANJI'S GONE CRAZY, AGAIN!!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Zeff muttered before he finally noticed Past Sanji. "Sanji!!"  
  
 Past Sanji gasped as he turned to face his employer.  
  
 "What do you think you're doing?!" Zeff questioned. "Attacking the customers again, are you?!"  
  
 "Yeah, and this one was one of the Marines, no less!" cried one of the staff members, which made Past Sanji growl as he finally got himself free.  
  
 "Put a cork in it, old man!!" he barked.  
  
 "Oh, so now you're ordering me around!!" Zeff argued. "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?! You wanna sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea, YOU PUNK?!!"  
  
 On that, he kicked Past Sanji in the face with his peg leg.  
  
 "You and your boss certainly don't get along, do you?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Well...not all the time," Sanji answered. "...He sure treated me better than he ever did..."  
  
 "What?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Nothing," Sanji replied as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
 "...Hey!" Luffy called as he pointed at the bloody Fullbody, who was chuckling at Past Sanji getting beat up. "I know that guy! He's the one who shot his cannon at us!"  
  
 Fullbody gasped before he looked up at Zeff, who glowered down at him.  
  
 "You, too!!" the head chef yelled. "Get your ass outta my restaurant!!!"  
  
 WHACK!!! He kicked the lieutenant in the face with his peg leg, too, to Fullbody's shock.  
  
 "Jeez...he doesn't go easy on anyone, huh?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Nope," Sanji answered. "Honestly, though, if he were a bit nicer, that would scare me."  
  
 "I'd ask if he was afraid of getting in trouble with the Marines," Usopp began, "but you said he used to be a pirate, so it doesn't really matter to him, right?"  
  
 "Not really," Sanji replied.  
  
 "How could you forget our motto that the customer is king?!" questioned another one of the cooks, Patty.  
  
 "Only if they're willing to eat the slop you call 'food'," Past Sanji replied as he glared at his co-worker.  
  
 "Patty! Sanji!" Zeff ordered. "If you two are gonna fight, fight in the kitchen, not out here!!"  
  
 "L-Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody!!"  
  
 Everyone turned to see a Marine soldier...only he was bleeding from his forehead.  
  
 "W-what happened to him?!" Chopper asked in surprise.  
  
 "Sir...I-I'm sorry!" he apologized. "He...he escaped from the brig!!"  
  
 "Wow..." Luffy whispered. "This is a real mad house, isn't it?"  
  
 _"Says the one who sometimes causes the madness,"_ Blizzard said.  
  
 "The...the pirate from Don Krieg's crew!!" cried the soldier. "He's escaped!! We were trying to question, but he beat seven of us to death and then escaped!!!"  
  
 "How is that possible?!" Fullbody questioned, although he coughed a bit from both Past Sanji's and Zeff's beatings. "When we captured him a few days ago, he was half-dead from starvation, and we haven't fed him since!!"  
  
 Hearing the name 'Don Krieg' caused the whole roomm to clamor in shock and fear.  
  
 "D-Don Krieg?!"  
  
 "Of the Krieg Pirates?!"  
  
 "They're the toughest pirates in the East Blue!!"  
  
 "Yeah, right!" Aika denied. "No one's tougher than my Big Brother!"  
  
 "Okay, settle down, missy," Sanji said.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I-" the soldier started, but then, KABANG!! He screamed in agony as a hole appeared in his chest...and not long after, he dropped to the floor as blood pooled around his body, and behind him stood a shadowy figure. Instantly, every patron in the restaurant screamed in terror, preparing to run for their lives if need-be.  
  
 "W-who's that...?" Aika asked, nervously.  
  
 "It's...it's Gin!" Sanji exclaimed, recognizing the man, instantly.  
  
 "Well, well," Patty sneered. "Looks like we got us a customer."  
  
 "He better not try and bust up this place, too," Zeff warned  
  
 "A pirate?!" Luffy asked in surprise, while Past Sanji just nonchalantly blew out a puff of smoke. As for Fullbody, he looked like he was about soil himself while Gin staggered toward a table. Chopper worriedly eyed the man, taking a good few seconds to analyze him: the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin, his skininess...he knew that this man was greatly malnourished and close to death.  
  
 Gin grunted as he sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on a table.  
  
 "...Bring me...some food," he demanded as he looked up. "Come on...this is a restaurant, right?"  
  
 "Hello and welcome, you damn crook!" Patty said with mock politeness, to the fright of the other customers.  
  
 "I'm only gonna say this once," Gin said. "Bring me something to eat."  
  
 "Oh, man..." Fullbody huffed. "That cook's gonna get us killed...!"  
  
 "Of course sir," Patty began, "but if I may ask...how do you plan on paying for your meal?"  
  
 A pause...before Gin pointed his pistol at Patty's head.  
  
 "How about I pay you in lead?" he asked a with malicious grin...and yet, Patty didn't even flinch.  
  
 "So what you mean is you don't got any money, right?" Patty asked...before he slammed both fists into Gin, who cried out in pain and destroyed the chair he was sitting. Of course, the customers all ended up smiling at this while Fullbody gaped in disbelief.  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "He's strong!"  
  
 "He certainly is!" Brook agreed.  
  
 "Talk about a violent place!" Franky exclaimed. "Even the bars I went too weren't that bad!!"  
  
 "Damn that Patty!" Zeff cursed. "He broke another chair!"  
  
 "If you don't have any money," Patty began, "then don't call yourself a customer, got that?!"  
  
 Soon, the customers and the staff began to cheer loudly...but the Straw Hats could hear the sound of Gin's stomach gurgling from extreme hunger.  
  
 "That man's gonna die..." Chopper whispered, grimly.  
  
 "...Damn that Patty," Sanji cursed.  
  
 "Oh, I can hear your stomach growling from here, pirate!" Patty said with mock pity.  
  
 "Dumb-ass," Gin said. "That was just a fart...now get me something to eat!"  
  
 "Hell no!" Patty shouted as he kicked Gin in his very empty stomach. "I wouldn't give even a grain of rice to a flat-broke sea wolf like you!!"  
 _  
"Hey!"_ Blizzard barked.  _"I resemble that remark!"  
_  
 "Me, too!" Aika added.  
  
 During the commotion, Fullbody took his chance to escape, but Luffy didn't really seem to care. He just kept watching Patty beat on poor, starving Gin without a single word.  
  
 "Dear customers," said Patty, bowing before the other patrons. "Please enjoy the rest of your time, here!"  
  
 "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!" the other customers cheered while Patty went and tossed Gin out. Luffy blinked, having finished his little analysis before he looked up at flight of stairs, then quietly hurried up to the upper deck. Once there, he looked down and saw Gin, lying on the floor, weak and coughing up blood.  
  
 "Damn him...!" he cursed. "How dare he get away with that...!"  
  
 "...Hey!" Luffy called. "Are you okay? You sound pretty hungry!"  
  
 "Sh-shut up!" Gin barked. "Mind your own business...I'm not hungry at all..."  
  
 His stomach gave another lurching gurgle.  
  
 "His stomach sure says otherwise," said Franky.  
  
 Just then, the door opened, and out came Past Sanji, holding a plate of hot rice and a glass of water, which he set down in front of Gin before he sat down himself.  
  
 "...Eat up," the cook said, causing Gin to gasp silently and swallow the saliva forming in his mouth...and yet, he looked away.  
  
 "Forget it!" he shouted. "I don't accept charity from anyone! Just take it and go away!"  
  
 "Quit putting on the act," Past Sanji said. "To me, if anyone is hungry, they're a customer."  
  
 Aika smiled up at the present Sanji, who glanced down and smiled back at her before he pet her on the head, causing her to laugh.  
  
 "I...I can't pay for this," said Gin, shamefully.  
  
 "...The ocean can be a cruel mistress," said Past Sanji as he looked up at the sky. "If you're stuck out there without any food or water...it's a death sentence..."  
  
 "Boy, don't I know it...?" asked the present Sanji, while Nami looked at him before she put a sincere hand on his shoulder, causing him to smile at her and nod his head in gratitude, and meanwhile, Gin was staring at Past Sanji in surprise.  
  
 "...I understand starving people more than anyone else," he said. "I mean...I get it if you wanna keep your pride...but don't you think it's better to eat so you can continue to have pride now and in the future?"  
  
 Gin gasped silently before he looked down at the plate in front of him, and then, without a moment's hesitation, he finally began to eat. As he did, he soon burst into tears, praising the deliciousness of the food, which made Past Sanji grin with pride, and sobbing about how he thought he was truly done for. All the while, Luffy grinned excitedly, and it was then that the Straw Hats realized he had made his decision.  
  
 "Well, I think I just found my cook!" Luffy declared.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...  
** _________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: Hey, buddy! How about you be our new cook?!  
  
Past Sanji: You kidding me? Dream on! Get someone else!  
  
Luffy: *is trying to wash dishes, but they keep breaking* Uh...oops.  
  
Sanji: ...Wow...I can see why hiring him was a mistake.  
  
Past Usopp: Luffy! We got a problem!! Nami took the Going Merry!!  
  
Luffy: What?! Someone go after her!!  
  
Gin: Hey! I need help!! *is holding the starving Don Krieg*  
  
Aika: What happened?! That ship just got cut in half!!  
  
Past Zoro: It's you...!  
  
Mihawk: *drifts in on his coffin boat*  
  
Next time:  **A Test of Loyalty**


	26. Ch. 25- A Test of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy questioning Zoro's loyalty to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

"Sanji, you were so nice to that man," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Yeah, Sanji," Nami added. "I can't believe you fed that guy...even though he would later be your enemy."  
  
 "Like I said," Sanji began, "I just couldn't leave him to starve, and out in open sea, starvation is a real death sentence. Why do you think I get mad every time Luffy cleans out the fridge?"  
  
 "I guess so," Aika said.  
  
 "Still," Usopp began, "it takes a real man to do the things you do, Sanji."  
  
 "Well, what did you expect?" Sanji asked. "After all, I almost starved to death, myself, when I was a kid...no way am I gonna let anyone else suffer like I did."  
  
 "And that's just one of the many things we admire about you," said Robin.  
  
 "Indeed!" Brook concurred while Blizzard went up and licked Sanji's face, causing him to chuckle as he wiped the slobber off his cheek.  
  
 "Thanks, Blizzard," the cook said.  
  
 "Hey, guys," said Zoro. "Check it out."  
  
 "You're lucky he got you some food!" Luffy called out to Gin while Past Sanji looked up at him. "You were almost a goner, you know!"  
  
 "That's putting it mildly," Sanji said, sarcastically.  
  
 "Hey, you!" Luffy said to Past Sanji. "Why don't you join my crew?"  
  
 "...Pardon?" asked Past Sanji in bewilderment.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Gin.  
  
 After a moment, Luffy soon explained himself.  
  
 "So, lemme get this straight," Past Sanji said. "You're a pirate?! So why did you go and shoot at us?!"  
  
 "Oh, that was an accident," Luffy said. "It was a stray cannonball that was fired in self-defense."  
  
 "That makes absolutely no sense at all," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "Well, now it kinda does, now that I saw that it actually did happen," Past Sanji mused, causing the other Straw Hats to chuckle, lightly.  
  
 "Listen," Past Sanji began, "if I were you, I'd watch my back around here. Chef Zeff used to be the cook on a pirate crew, himself."  
  
 "Really?" Luffy asked. "The old man was a pirate, too?"  
  
 "The Baratie is the old geezer's treasure," Past Sanji continued, "and the cooks who work here used to be a bunch of hot-blooded thugs. If you ask me, for a place that's frequented by pirates, they're just perfect for the job."  
  
 "Seems pretty fitting, to me," Franky smirked.  
  
 "Yeah, this place is a bit crazy, isn't it?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Eh," Past Sanji shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."  
  
 "Just like how we all got used to Luffy's antics after a while," Robin pointed out.  
  
 "Although some of us warmed up to it, right away, like Blizzard and Brook!" Usopp added.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.  
  
 "Some people only came here to see the pirates and the cooks fight," Past Sanji continued, "but the waiters all wussed out and jumped ship."  
  
 "Oh, I get it!" Luffy exclaimed. "So that's why the old man wants me to work for him for a year!"  
  
 "You could say that, yeah," Past Sanji agreed.  
  
 "Well, anyway," Luffy began, "you should come and sail with me!"  
  
 "Forget it," Past Sanji answered. "I've got a good reason to stay here."  
  
 "No way!" Luffy shouted as he got in the blonde's face. "I refuse!"  
  
 "Wait, what?!" Past Sanji questioned in surprise.  
  
 "It's very simple," Luffy began, "I'm refusing to accept your refusal! You're a really good cook and I want you to join my crew!"  
  
 "...Can you do that?" Aika asked, tilting her head in puzzlement.  
  
 "In Luffy's mind, he can," Zoro answered.  
  
 "Yeah, that's one thing about your brother," Sanji said. "No matter what, he just won't take no for an answer."  
  
 "Now just hold on a second!" Past Sanji exclaimed. "Just hear me out! There's a reason why I can't join you!"  
  
 "Okay, what is it?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...None of your business, that's what," Past Sanji answered.  
  
 "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!" Luffy questioned. "YOU JUST SAID TO HEAR YOU OUT!!!"  
  
 "Psh!" Zoro scoffed. "Talk about stupid. You never did make much sense either, Dartboard."  
  
  **BAP!!** Sanji kicked the swordsman in the face, and soon, another brawl commenced, while Blizzard heaved a sigh and shook his head.  
  
 _"Every time..."_  he muttered.  
  
 "Look, all I'm asking is that you respect my wishes!!" Past Sanji shouted. "Now get outta here before I filet you and that crappy straw hat of yours!!"  
  
 "Hey, you!!" Luffy shouted as he butted heads with the cook. "No one insults my straw hat unless they're looking for a beating!!!"  
  
 "You guys almost fought like Zoro and Sanji do now," said Chopper.  
  
 "I noticed that," Sanji said, he and Zoro having been pulled apart by Nami.  
  
 "Uh...excuse me," said Gin.  
  
 "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!" Past Sanji and Luffy yelled.  
  
 "...My name is Gin," Gin introduced himself. "I'm one of the Krieg Pirates. You, the boy in the straw hat...if you're a pirate, then what exactly are you after?"  
  
 Luffy grinned and replied "Isn't it obvious? I'm after the One Piece, so I'm going to the Grand Line to get it!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Aika and Kumi cheered, while Gin went eerily quiet after that declaration.  
  
 "...If you don't have a cook," he started, "then I'm guessing you don't have much of a crew, yet, either."  
  
 "This guy will make five," Luffy said as he pointed at Past Sanji, who growled at him.  
  
 "Leave me outta this!!" he barked.  
  
 "You don't seem like too bad a guy," Gin began, "so I'm going to give you a warning: whatever you do...stay away from the Grand Line."  
  
 _'Ugh...really? Not more of this stay-away-from-the-Grand-Line-it's-dangerous crap, again!'_  
  
 "I guess after a while," Usopp began, "Luffy would be annoyed by all those warnings."  
  
 "People have warned him who-knows-how-many times," Nami said, "but we all know that it wouldn't stop Luffy from doing what he wanted to do."  
  
 "It wouldn't be Luffy, otherwise, now would it?" asked Brook, causing the Straw Hats to laugh.  
  
 "Don't run straight towards your own death," Gin said. "You're still very young. The seas are vast, and the Grand Line is just one narrow route. There are plenty of waters that you could sail."  
  
 "There are?" Luffy asked, intrigued. "You sure know a lot about the Grand Line, huh?"  
  
 "...Not very much," Gin admitted, his face beginning to sweat profusely. "In fact... I barely know anything about it at all...but enough that it scares the daylights outta me!"  
  
 "For a guy who's one of the Krieg Pirates," Past Sanji began, "you're a bit of a coward, aren't you?"  
  
 "Uh...who's Krieg?" Luffy inquired before the memory shifted again.  
  
Luffy and Past Sanji stood at the railing of the restaurant while Gin stood in a dinghy, preparing to sail off.  
  
 "Wait, it just changed without explaining who that Krieg guy is?" asked Aika.  
  
 "You'll see later on, anyway, Aika," Usopp answered. "These are Luffy's memories after all."  
  
 "I just thought I'd warn you about the Grand Line and all," said Gin.  
  
 "Thanks, but I'm still going to the Grand Line, anyways," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Hehehe..." Gin chuckled. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Do what you want, I suppose. How you wish to die really isn't any of my business, now is it?"  
  
 "Big Brother's not gonna die, either way!" Aika exclaimed. "...Right?"  
  
 "Once we find our Luffy, he won't," Nami answered.  
  
 "You think he'll be okay until we do find him?" asked Kumi.  
  
 "Sure I do!" Aika answered. "Big Brother's the strongest man I've ever known! He'll be okay!"  
  
 "Man, I hope so, Aika," Sanji said. "I really do."  
  
 "Sanji," said Gin to Past Sanji. "...Thank you...for saving my life. The food was great." He then grinned. "Perhaps I can come and eat again?"  
  
 "Sure," Past Sanji smiled. "Anytime at all."  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled warmly at the scene.  
  
 "You two acted like you were best friends," Franky said.  
  
 "It's funny how a plate of food can bring people together, huh?" asked Robin.  
  
 "The many wonders of a good meal," Sanji mused.  
  
 "Food does have that effect on people, doesn't it?" asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Chore boy! There you are!!"  
  
 Luffy yelped as he turned to see Zeff standing on the upper deck.  
  
 "Boss Zeff!" he cried.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Chopper muttered. "I wonder if he saw everything?"  
  
 "Something told me he did," Sanji began, "but that old crap geezer just didn't say much."  
  
 Gin stood frozen in slight surprise before he sighed in remorse, putting a hand to his forehead in shame.  
  
 "Forgive me," he said. "Now you'll probably get yelled at or fired because you fed me."  
  
 "Hmm..." Past Sanji hummed as he looked down at the empty plate and glass, then picked them up and dumped into the sea.  
  
 "What are you doing?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Heh," Past Sanji smirked. "Now there's no proof, so there's no reason for me to get yelled at."  
  
 Gin gasped in disbelief while Luffy smiled, as did the rest of the Straw Hats. Then, Gin got down on his hands and knees, bowing his head in gratitude as he sailed off with the current.  
  
 "Stay outta trouble Gin, you hear?" Past Sanji called.  
  
 _'Now I really gotta get this guy to join me...somehow.'_  
  
 "CHORE BOY!!" Zeff called. "GET TO WORK!!!"  
  
 "AAH!! O-okay!" Luffy cried as the memory ended, right there.

 "...Hey, how long did Luffy work for you guys, anyways?" Usopp asked. "I don't remember."  
  
 "Hmm..." Sanji hummed in recollection. "Actually...I think he was only there for about a day or two."  
  
 _"That long?"_  Blizzard asked.  _"Why? ...Wait, lemme guess. He was lousy, wasn't he?"_  
  
 "You guess correctly," said Sanji. "I mean...he kept breaking the dishes, he kept snatching food, burned himself on the utensils because they were still on the stove..."  
  
  _"That bad, huh?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "But...you know he was trying, right?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Sanji began, "but...uh...well...how do I put this? Your brother's not very...um...competent, as far as those things go."  
  
 "...I guess so," Aika said.  
  
 "Hey, look," said Usopp as he pointed forward at a new memory, which showed the Going Merry at nighttime. Luffy was walking up to the ship, taking off a dirty apron from his waist, and the Straw Hats could make out a rare look of exhaustion on his face. It was apparent that Zeff really put him through the wringer, that day.  
  
 "I don't remember this one," said Nami. "Of course, I was asleep that night."  
  
 "Yeah, I don't remember very much about this one either," said Usopp. "Although, that's probably because I was on watch that night."  
  
 As Luffy prepared to head to the boys' room for a good night's rest, he heard voices.  
  
 "I still can't believe you're a pirate now, Big Bro Zoro."  
  
 "Yeah! And with some scrawny kid as your captain!"  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide, instantly recognizing the voices of Johnny and Yosaku before he approached the hatch and took a peek. There, he saw Past Zoro, leaning against the wall while speaking with Johnny and Yosaku, who sat on the other side of the room.  
  
 "How come you joined up with him, anyway?" asked Johnny.  
  
 "Look, I was...in a bit of a bind," said Past Zoro. "I got captured by the Marines at one time and he bailed me out."  
  
 "Ah, I see," said Yosaku. "So you're repaying a debt, huh?"  
  
 "A debt?" Past Zoro repeated. "You've gotta be kidding. I don't owe that moron anything."  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide.  
  
 "...Zoro...?" he whispered.  
  
 The Straw Hats also stood in disbelief at what they had just heard...even Zoro, himself.  
  
 "...Oh, no..." Zoro muttered. "He heard me that night...?!"  
  
 "Wait, I don't get it," said Johnny. "If he saved you, how come you talk like you don't like him?"  
  
 "Look, you guys saw him," said Past Zoro. "He says he's a pirate, but what kind of a pirate goes and owns up about some mistake he made?"  
  
 "That is true," Usopp muttered. "Luffy's a little too honest for his own good-OW!!"  
  
 "Shh!!" Robin shushed the sniper after swatting his arm.  
  
 "So, what are you gonna do?" asked Yosaku.  
  
 "I'll just hang around him for a little while longer," said Past Zoro, "and then, once I find...that guy and beat him...I'll ditch that idiot. Besides, you guys know how I am: I don't take any orders from anyone, especially some snot-nosed, straw hat-wearing brat with his head in the clouds. I mean, seriously? King of the Pirates, him? He doesn't even know the first thing about being a pirate!"  
  
 The Straw Hats saw the memory turn blue as Luffy shrank back from the hatch while the Straw Hats gaped in disbelief...while Zoro looked away in shame.  
  
 "...That was way harsh," Franky said.  
  
 "I can't believe you said that, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "I...I didn't know he was listening to us!" Zoro argued.  
  
 "And here I was, thinking you were the most loyal to Luffy," said Sanji.  
  
 "Look, things were different, back then, all right?!" Zoro questioned. "Back then, I had no interest in following anyone or taking orders from anybody! ...I guess...I guess I had an ego problem, too..."  
  
 "A big one," Nami said with a fierce glare. "You really hurt Luffy's feelings that night."  
  
 "Yeah...but then...it all changed," Zoro said.  
  
 "How?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...You're gonna find out, Aika," the swordsman replied as the memory shifted. It showed Luffy in the kitchen, washing dishes with a distant look in his eyes while the cooks were busy preparing the meals. It was obvious to everyone that what Past Zoro had said the night before had really gotten to him.  
  
 "...Wow," Sanji said. "I remember that he did look a bit distracted that day...now I know why."  
  
 "...Dammit," Zoro cursed. He really wished he didn't have to see these memories, especially now that he realized that there might have been times that Luffy might've heard things that he was not meant to hear.  
  
 "...Zoro?" Robin asked. "You know that...no one blames you, right?"  
  
 "Yeah...you didn't know he heard you!" Usopp added.  
  
 "...It doesn't change the fact that I insulted him," Zoro whispered with great regret. "God...I really took Luffy for granted, didn't I?"  
  
 At that moment, Luffy's ears caught the sound of Patty's voice.  
  
 "Hey, where the hell is Sanji?" asked Patty, causing Luffy to look up from the dishes.  
  
 "Where do you think?" asked one of the cooks. "Flirting with the women in the dining room, of course."  
  
 "Again?!" Patty questioned. "And that guy's the sous chef?! He makes me sick!!"  
  
 "Well, you're no prize, either, Patty," Sanji muttered under his breath.  
  
 "That may be," started another cook, "but Sanji's been here way longer than any of us. Makes me wonder why he sticks around here, even though he and the boss don't get along?"  
  
 "I think it's because he wants to be the head chef," answered another.  
  
 As Luffy was eavesdropping, he unknowingly let the dishes slip out of his wet fingers, causing them to shatter in the sink, and it eventually caught the attention of the staff. That's when Patty turned and noticed him before he growled.  
  
 "Chore boy!!" he shouted, causing Luffy to look up at him. "And just how many dishes have you broken, just now?!"  
  
 "Oh, you know what?!" Luffy questioned as he dropped another dish. "I lost count!"  
  
 "BE MORE CAREFUL, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Patty spat.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Sanji murmured. "It begins."  
  
 Soon, Luffy started causing all kind of problems, like taking the food of the plates and eating it, spilling mop water on the floor, and knocing over utensils that were still hot, just like Sanji had said. Finally, the cooks had had enough of Luffy making a mess and kicked him out to wait on the customers instead.  
  
 "I wonder if Coby's having a hard time, doing chores like this," Luffy muttered as he went into the dining hall...only to find Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp there, sitting at a table.  
  
 "Well, if it isn't the chore boy!" Past Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "We heard you gotta work here for a year!" Past Usopp smirked.  
  
 "You think we can change the ship's flag?" Past Zoro inquired, jokingly, which caused Past Nami and Past Usopp to laugh...as the memory turned blue once again, and Zoro looked down, feeling even guiltier than before. Luffy was already feeling bad enough after eavesdropping on him during that night...the fact that he made that crack of changing of the crew's Jolly Roger only made him feel even worse.  
  
 "...Wow..." Nami said. "Now I feel bad, too..."  
  
 "Yeah, had we known that Luffy had heard about what Zoro said that night," Usopp began, "we never would've went in there to poke fun at him!"  
  
 "...How could I have been so stupid?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Hey!!" Luffy shouted. "You guys are eating in here without me?! How cruel are you?!!"  
  
 "Luffy, quiet down!" Past Sanji called before he noticed the others. "Huh? Oh, are these your crew?"  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy answered as he picked his nose...and flicked it into Zoro's water.  
  
 "Hey, since we're at a restaurant, we might as well have a bite to eat, am I right?" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "Heh, yeah!" Past Usopp agreed.  
  
 "You know, the food's not half-bad," Past Zoro began, "but you know what would make me feel better?" He then grabbed Luffy and made him drink his water. "IF YOU DRANK THIS YOURSELF!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "BLAAAGGAAAARRGH!!!" Luffy gagged and sputtered, while Past Usopp and Past Nami kept laughing. Of course, their present selves felt even worse.  
  
 "...You know something?" Nami asked. "I almost wish these weren't actually Luffy's memories."  
  
 "Me, too..." Past Usopp said.  
  
 "I can't believe you all treated Big Brother so badly," Aika said.  
  
 "Yeah, what were you thinking?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Back then...we didn't take Luffy very seriously," Usopp admitted. "I guess it was because he acted like such a goofball most of the time...but now, looking back, I can't help but feel regretful...especially when we know why he acts like that."  
  
 Zoro didn't say a single word, but only closed his eye and looked away, while Blizzard blinked at him, sadly...but the moment was soon interrupted when they saw Past Sanji kneel before Past Nami.  
  
 "O sea, how grateful I am for this day of days!!" he exclaimed, lovingly, with hearts in his eyes. "O love! Smile upon me, for I cannot survive this pain! I would stoop to becoming a pirate or even a demon, if only I could be with you, my orange-haired beauty! Such a tragedy, for the obstacles between us are far too great!"  
  
 At that moment, the memory turned red...and for some reason, Luffy seemed to be green.  
  
 _'Hey! Who the hell said you can talk to her?! ...Whoa...where'd that come from?'_  
  
 "...Oh, no..." Sanji murmured with slight dread.  
  
 "Yohoho!" Brook chortled. "Well, this doesn't look very good, now does it?"  
  
 "It seems Luffy's gotten his first taste of jealousy," said Robin in amusement.  
  
 "Really?" Nami asked. "He sure didn't act on it. In fact...he hardly reacted at all."  
  
 "I guess it's because Luffy was still trying to figure out how he felt about you," Franky answered.  
  
 "Ahem!"  
  
 The group looked up to see Zeff, who was leaning against a chair while giving a disapproving look at Past Sanji, who flinched in shock.  
  
 "Ah, shit, the old man...!" he cursed.  
  
 "You're in trouble, Mister," Aika said.  
  
 "Obstacles, huh, Sanji?" asked Zeff. "In that case...go and follow your heart as you please. I don't need you around here anymore."  
  
 "...Excuse me?" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered.  
  
 "Hey, you crap-geezer," Past Sanji cursed. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the sous-chef, here. What do you mean you don't need me anymore?!"  
  
 "That's exactly what I mean," Zeff answered. "You fight with the customers and you waste hours, staring at some woman's ass!"  
  
 "He still does, sometimes," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "Watch it!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "Not to mention you're a lousy cook," said Zeff. "Face it, Eggplant. You're nothing but dead weight. Plus, the other cooks don't like you very much, either...so do us all a favor: go be a pirate and get lost!"  
  
 Luffy just sat on the floor, blinking as he watched the situation unfold, his eyes staring owlishly at Zeff.  
  
 _'...Well...I can see he wants Sanji to leave...but I can't help but think he's lying about something.'_  
  
 "Don't you go stepping over the line, old man!!" Past Sanji barked as he grabbed the head chef by the collar of his coat. "You can insult me all you want, but don't ever insult my cooking, got that?! I'm staying right here, whether you like it or not!! You have no say in the matter, get me?!"  
  
 "Keep your hands off of me, you underdone eggplant!!" Zeff yelled as he grabbed the blonde cook and slammed him into a table, smashing it to pieces.  
  
 It was a good thing Blizzard covered Aika and Kumi's eyes.  
  
 _"How come you're always covering our eyes?!"_  asked Kumi in irritation.  
  
 _"Hush,"_ Blizzard replied.  
  
 "Urrrgh...!" Past Sanji grunted while Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Past Usopp had managed to save their food before the cook went crashing into their table.  
  
 "Hmph!" Zeff scoffed as he turned and walked away.  
  
 "Hey!! Don't you walk away from me!!!" Past Sanji yelled. "You can't just kick me out!! I'll cook here for the rest of my life!!! UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE, YOU CRAP-GEEZER!!!!"  
  
 "Until the day I die, eh?" Zeff asked. "I got at least another hundred years ahead of me, boy."  
  
 "...Always gotta have the last word, don't you?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Great! You've got permission, now!" Luffy exclaimed. "So come and be my cook!"  
  
 "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Past Sanji barked before the memory ended, right there.

 "Wait, I don't understand," Chopper said. "What happened? Why did he want you to leave? Doesn't he need you?"  
  
 "The truth is," Sanji began, "he just didn't want me wasting my life there. I mean, sure, I may've been a bit of a nuisance, but I think the old man just wanted me to go out and follow my dream, that's why." He then chuckled. "That crap-geezer...in his own strange way, he always did care for me."  
  
 "Like he was your daddy," Aika smiled.  
  
 "...Yeah," Sanji smiled. "He was."  
  
 "Guys, check it out," said Nami as another memory appeared. It showed the Baratie, again, and Luffy was standing outside, getting ready to start his shift, again. However...he still had that distant look in his eyes, obviously still hurt from what Past Zoro had said a couple of nights back and when he, Past Nami, and Past Usopp were teasing him yesterday, and the Straw Hats could make out tiny traces of tear stains on his face.  
  
 "...Oh, dear," Robin whispered in concern.  
  
 "Poor Big Brother..." Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "...We really got to him, that day," Usopp said, sadly.  
  
 "I was so stupid..." Zoro muttered under his breath. "I ought to kick myself! Why didn't I realize he was hurting?!"  
  
 "He didn't exactly say anything, either!" Nami added. "I mean...maybe he didn't want us to think he was overreacting or something, I don't know!"  
  
 At that moment, Past Sanji approached Luffy from behind.  
  
 "Hey, chore boy!" he called. "Come on, it's time for you to get to work. Try not to break any dishes, this time, all right?"  
  
 "...Yeah..." Luffy muttered, distantly, which caused Past Sanji to blink at him before he sighed and went to stand beside him.  
  
 "Umm...hey," said Past Sanji. "I...I normally don't do this kind of thing, but...I can't help noticing you've been kind of distracted since yesterday."  
  
 Luffy glanced over at him.  
  
 "You, uh...got something on your chest, there?" Past Sanji inferred. "Maybe you wanna get it off? You can talk to me."  
  
 "...Well," Luffy started, "since you asked...say there's this friend and...well, you haven't known him for too long, but...he kind of, maybe...said something that might have hurt your feelings, but he doesn't know that you heard him...what would you do?"  
  
 "Huh," Past Sanji muttered. "Honestly, I wouldn't worry about too much. Speaking from experiences, I don't really care what people say about me, so I just ignore them. Besides, whoever it was who talked about me usually forgets about it. It's probably best to just not bring it up."  
  
 "...Yeah," Luffy said. "I guess maybe he did forget about it...maybe it's nothing to worry about, too much."  
  
 "Who's this friend you're talking about, anyway?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Uhh...it's not important," Luffy lied.  
  
 "It is SO important, you idiot!!" Zoro barked before he glared at Sanji. "And you!! I cannot BELIEVE you told him not to tell me about what I said!!!"  
  
 "I told him not to worry about it!!" Sanji countered. "I didn't think he actually wouldn't confront you!! And in all fairness, Moss-head, I didn't even know he was talking about you!!!"  
  
 "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Nami yelled as she pushed the two of them apart. "Look! What's done is done, okay?! We can't do anything about it, now!! Look...maybe, when we find our Luffy, we'll talk to him about all this, all right?"  
  
 "...Yeah," said Zoro.  
  
 "You're right," Sanji agreed.  
  
 "Good," Nami nodded, but then, there was a loud screaming, causing everyone to look up...and that's when they saw a gigantic galleon ship...only, it looked like it had seen better days. The figurehead, a roaring tiger, as cracked and chipped at the left side, the sails were torn, and the crew on board looked half-dead.  
  
 "Is that...?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Krieg's pirate ship," Sanji answered with great disgust.  
  
 "Wow..." Franky muttered. "What the hell happened to that ship?"  
  
 "...Hawk Eye happened," Zoro answered.  
  
 "Who?" Aika inquired.  
  
 _"A hawk eye?"_  Kumi asked in perplexity.  _"But...how can hawk's eyeball do that?"_  
  
 "Not  _a_  hawk eye," said Zoro. "Hawk Eye. Dracule 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk...the World's Greatest Swordman, able to cut through battleships with a single swing of his black sword."  
  
 Aika and Kumi gaped before they glanced at each other worriedly, then swallowed the lumps that had formed in their throats.  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed, forgetting his earlier sadness. "That ship's huge! Hey, maybe Gin came back to say thanks!"  
  
 "I doubt that," Past Sanji said, "but...something does seem off."  
  
 "Off, how?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "I dunno...let's hurry and get down there," said Past Sanji as he and Luffy hurried to the dining hall. That's when they got a closer look at the wrecked galleon.  
  
 "Yeesh," Past Sanji grimaced. "A great galleon ship like that, ravaged to that degree? That wasn't the work of any man...it looks like they sailed into a typhoon or something!"  
  
 "Heh...they wished," Zoro muttered. "They got lucky that they escaped with their lives. Anytime Hawk Eye cuts down a ship...hardly live to tell the tale about it."  
  
 "Okay, Zoro, that's enough," Robin said as she held Aika and Kumi, who shivered in fear. "You're frightening the girls."  
  
 _"And Chopper,"_  Blizzard added as the little reindeer clung to his right foreleg.  
  
 At that moment, someone else entered the restaurant, causing the customers to gasp in fear as they stood up out of their chairs. It was Gin...along with a tall, burly man that was wearing a fur coat and had bandages wrapped around his forehead. He had some rather expensive-looking clothes and jewelry, so it seemed he was rather wealthy. If one didn't know better, he almost looked dead on his feet.  
  
 "Guh..." he groaned. "Please...may I have some food and water? I...I got money...I can pay...!"  
  
 "Is that...Don Krieg?" asked Aika.  
  
 "It sure is," Sanji answered. "...Even now, I still can't forget that ugly mug of his. I honestly hope he died in the Grand Line, somewhere, that bastard."  
  
 "Huh?" muttered on of the cooks of the Baratie, Carne.  
  
 "Who the hell's that?" Patty asked. "He looks too shabby to be a king."  
  
 "That guy looks pretty hungry, doesn't he?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "What the hell is going on?" Past Sanji asked, just as Don Krieg collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.  
  
 "D-Don Krieg!!" Gin cried in alarm.  
  
 "Enemy or not," Chopper began, "he was really on the brink of death. I could tell just by looking at him...it looked like he hadn't eaten for nearly a whole week!"  
  
 "Hey!" Gin shouted. "Don't anyone just stand there!! Get him some food and water, please!! If you don't help him, he'll die!!"  
  
 A pause...before Patty burst into laughter.  
  
 "You gotta be kidding me!!" he shouted. "This half-dead idiot is actually the dreaded Don Krieg?! Don't make me laugh!!"  
  
 "Come on!!" Gin shouted. "Seriously, you have to help!! This time, we have the money to pay for it!! We're customers, here!!!"  
  
 "Hey, Carne!" Patty called. "Call the Marines! They'll leap at the chance to finally catch Don Krieg!! No one feed a single crumb, got it?!"  
  
 Soon, the patrons in the restaurant began to clamor in agreement.  
  
 "Yeah! If he eats and gets his strength back, he'll kill us all!!"  
  
 "He's a pirate, after all!! Starving's way too good for him!!"  
  
 "That monster deserves to die, so I say let him!!"  
  
 Even the staff members were murmuring amongst themselves.  
  
 "There's no way we can feed this guy."  
  
 "He's right. Don't give 'em anything! Not even a glass of water!"  
  
 "You know...I really can't say that they're wrong," said Nami, "but...it is a bit hard to watch this, isn't it?"  
  
 "And yet, I can't help thinking something's off," Brook replied.  
  
 "Urrgh...!" Don Krieg groaned as he bowed his head before Patty. "Please...I won't harm anyone, I promise! Just feed me...and I'll leave you all alone! I beg of you...please help me!!"  
  
 "Don Krieg, what are you doing?!" Gin questioned. "Don't grovel!! It's beneath you!!!"  
  
 "Please!!" Don Krieg pleaded. "I'm begging you!! Even if it's leftover rice, I'll eat it!!"  
  
 "...Don Krieg...!" Gin sniffled with tears in his eyes.  
  
 "...Gin really does care for his boss, doesn't he?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Yeah," Sanji replied, "although...I wonder if that loyalty might've been misplaced."  
  
 "Misplaced?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Hmph!" scoffed Patty. "Trying to work on my sympathies, huh?"  
  
 "Get the hell outta the way, Patty!!" Past Sanji barked as he kicked the loudmouthed cook out of his path, holding a plate of rice and a bottle of grog, then walked up to Gin and Don Krieg. "Here you go, Gin. Feed this to your captain."  
  
 "S-Sanji...!" Gin whispered before he bowed his head. "Thank you!"  
  
 "Bless you, sir!!" Don Krieg exclaimed before he shoved the food into his mouth.  
  
 "You fed him?!" Franky questioned. "Even though he was the enemy?!!"  
  
 "Really dumb move, cook," said Zoro.  
  
 "Say what you want," Sanji began, "but no matter what, it's a cook's duty to feed the hungry...even if they do stab you in the back, later. I didn't regret it before and I'm not regret it, now."  
  
 "Well said," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Sanji!!" Carne shouted. "Have you lost your mind?! Take that food away from him!! Don't you know who that is?! That's 'Foul Play' Don Krieg, the tyrant of the East Blue!! He got his start in prison, then lied his way onto a Marine ship, where he killed the officers and took over!! He's full of all kinds of rotten tricks, like flying a Marine flag as he enters the port, and then shooting up the town, or a white flag to make you think he's surrendering before he goes in for the kill!!! He's known far and wide for his legendary duplicity!! He may say that he'll let us go, but there's no way we can trust him!! That two-faced bastard is better off dead!!!"  
  
 As if to prove his point...Don Krieg decked Past Sanji to the floor with a haymaker move.  
  
 "SANJI!!!" Luffy and Gin cried out while Don Krieg gave a devious grin.  
  
 "Don Krieg!!" Gin shouted. "How could you?! You said that as long I led you here, you wouldn't hurt anyone!! This man saved our lives- ACK!!!" He was soon silenced when Krieg grabbed him by the shoulder and squeezed, tightly...threatening to crush it.  
  
 "That food was pretty good," said Don Krieg. "I can feel my strength returning, already."  
  
 "Gin!!" Luffy cried, while Past Sanji smirked with a bloody lip.  
  
 "So that's how it is, huh?" he asked.  
  
 "Not a bad ship," Don Krieg said. "I think I'll take it!"  
  
  _"Why am I not surprised?"_ asked Blizzard.  _"I knew something smelled off about that jackass."_  
  
 "You fed him, but he still chose to fight you?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Some guys are just ungrateful," Sanji said, nonchalantly.  
  
 "What a horrible thing to do!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "It's about to get a lot worse," Sanji said as the memory shifted, once again. "Just watch."  
  
 By now, the Straw Hats were watching the outside of the Baratie...but, for some reason, Don Krieg's galleon had been cut in half, somehow.  
  
 "What happened here?" Chopper asked, sweating nervously.  
  
 "Well...the old man and I fed Don Krieg's crew," said Sanji. "After that, they were ready to start a fight, again. The cooks were ready to turn against me, but then the old geezer asked them if they had ever starved before...and if they were gonna keep bitching about it, then they might as well. Instead, they chose to stay...now that's real loyalty for you."  
  
 "...Loyalty..." Zoro muttered.  
  
 "And Moss-head, do me a favor?" Sanji asked. "Stop with the sadsack shit. It's not a good look for you."  
  
 "...Since when do you care?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "For your information, I don't," Sanji retorted. "I just don't want Luffy seeing you like this. We'll talk about it when we get him outta that damn dragon's claws!"  
  
 "...You're right," Zoro said. "...Sorry."  
  
 "Don't worry about it," Sanji answered.  
  
 At that moment, Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Usopp were standing at the aft of the Baratie, where they saw Johnny and Yosaku swimming towards them...and yet, neither the Going Merry, nor Past Nami were nowhere in sight.  
  
 "Johnny! Yosaku!!" Past Zoro cried as he pulled them aboard. "What happened?! Are you two okay?!!"  
  
 "What happened to the Merry?!" Past Usopp asked. "And where's Nami?!!"  
  
 "That's the thing!" Johnny answered. "She kicked us off the ship and stole it, along with all the treasure!!"  
  
 "SHE WHAT?!!" Luffy and Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "SHE STOLE THE MERRY?!!" Past Usopp asked in disbelief.  
  
 "You stole their ship?!" Franky asked, causing Nami to look down, guiltily.  
  
 "N-now, hold on a second!" Usopp cried. "What she did was wrong, but she did have her reasons!"  
  
 "I was...kind of a on deadline," Nami answered. "You'll see later."  
  
 "...I understand," Franky said. "I'm sure you didn't really wanna do it."  
  
 "Of course I didn't," Nami replied, "but...back then, I was out of options."  
  
 "We will discuss when we get to that point," Brook said. "Don't you worry about that."  
  
 "Thanks, Brook," Nami smiled. "I'm still not showing you my underwear, though."  
  
 "...Fair enough..." Brook muttered in defeat while Blizzard snickered.  
  
 "Wait!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to the horizon, where he could make out the shrinking shape of the Going Merry. "There's the Merry! Right there!" He then looked to Johnny and Yosaku. "Hey, where's your ship?!"  
  
 "It's still anchored, nearby!" answered Johnny.  
  
 "Zoro! Usopp!!" Luffy called. "You gotta go after Nami!!"  
  
 "Are you kidding me?" Past Zoro asked. "Forget it. Why should we go after traitor?"  
  
 "What about the Merry?!" Past Usopp questioned. "Kaya gave her to us, you know!!"  
  
 "No way!" Luffy shouted. "I made my decision, long ago...Nami's supposed to MY navigator! I won't settle for anyone else!!"  
  
 Nami gasped silently as she felt her heart begin to race.  
  
 "...You know...I don't think he wanted you just because he loved you," said Zoro. "I think he really acknowledged your skills...he wanted the best navigator there was, and to him, that was you."  
  
 "Luffy...!" Nami whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "I...I can't believe it...!"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Zoro heaved a sighed.  
  
 "Dammit," he cursed. "Fine, you win! What an annoying captain..."  
  
 Although he didn't notice it, Luffy seemed to tense up subtley at that utterance, and seeing that still made Zoro feel guilty about the things he said on that night.  
  
 "Come on, Usopp!" Past Zoro called. "Let's get a move on!"  
  
 "Right!" Past Usopp exclaimed before he looked to Luffy. "W-wait, Luffy, what about you? Aren't you coming?!"  
  
 "I can't," Luffy answered. "The Baratie's in trouble."  
  
 "Well...just be careful," said Past Zoro. "Looks like things are about to go to hell in a hand basket."  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Luffy nodded.  
  
 "LOOK!!! IT'S HIM!!! DON KRIEG, IT'S THE DEMON WHO WENT AND SANK ALL OUR SHIPS!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all looked up...and they gaped upon seeing a shadowy figure, sailing in on what looked like a coffin with candles that had an ominous green flame. The very sight made the blood of the more fearful members of the Straw Hats run cold...even those who had seen it before. Past Zoro looked especially shocked upon seeing the boat, while the present Zoro quietly clenched his fists.  
  
 As the shadows fled...it was soon revealed to be none other than Dracule 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk.  
  
 "It's...it's him...!" Past Zoro whispered. "Hawk Eye...!!"  
  
 "The guy you're looking for?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...He's...he's scary...!" Aika whimpered.  
  
 "I'll say!" Kumi exclaimed. "He looks like a vampire!!"  
  
 "VAMPIRE?!!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 _"I remember when I saw him, back during the Paramount War,"_  Blizzard whispered.  _"...If I hadn't warned Luffy in time..."_  
  
 "...Dracule Mihawk," Robin said. "One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the World's Greatest Swordsman."  
  
 "...Even now," Zoro began, "I still feel a tingle down my spine whenever I see his face." He closed his eye. "I was way outta my league."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Aika asked. "What happened, Zoro?"  
  
 "...Well...you see this scar on my chest?" Zoro asked as he pointed to said-scar, which caused Aika to nod in response. "...He's the one who gave it to me."  
  
 Hearing that caused Aika to gasp in disbelief.  
  
 "...You mean...?" she asked.  
  
 "...He beat me," Zoro nodded.

 "Hey, Hawk Eye!!" shouted one of Krieg's revitalized men. "Why the hell do you keep tormenting us?!"  
  
 "...For my amusement," said Mihawk, casually.  
  
 "AMUSEMENT?!!" the Krieg Pirates yelled before one of them tried to shoot him...only for the Warlord to deflect the bullets with just a light swing of his enormous blade.  
  
 "I...I missed?!" the pirate questioned in shock.  
  
 "No," said Past Zoro. "Shooting at him is just useless. He simply deflected the bullets, that's all."  
  
 "Wait, Zoro!" Luffy called. "You were supposed to..."  
  
 He then stopped himself as a look of recollection appeared on his face.  
  
 "If you do something that makes me give that up...I'll have to have you slice your stomach open and spill your guts."  
  
 Luffy's face paled as he stood back, letting Past Zoro approach Mihawk.  
  
 "...He remembered your vow," Sanji said. "That's why he didn't stop you."  
  
 "...I actually wish that he had," Zoro answered.  
  
 "H-hey!" cried one of the Krieg Pirates. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?!"  
  
 "I've never seen such subtle swordplay," said Past Zoro, ignoring the pirate.  
  
 "Without subtlety," said Mihawk as he sheathed his sword, "then a sword is nothing more than an iron bar."  
  
 "You split this entire galleon with just your sword, alone?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Indeed," Mihawk nodded.  
  
 "...I see," Past Zoro grinned. "Then you really are the greatest."  
  
 "Hey, wait...!" whispered one of the Krieg Pirates. "He's got three swords...could this guy be...the Pirate Hunter?!"  
  
 "I went out to sea, just to find you!" Past Zoro declared.  
  
 "And why is that?" asked Mihawk.  
  
 "Heh!" Past Zoro smirked as he tied his bandanna around his head. "To become the greatest. If you're looking for fun...then fight me."  
  
 Hearing that caused the Krieg Pirates to shriek in fright.  
  
 "IT IS HIM!! THAT'S RORONOA ZORO!!!"  
  
 "The Pirate Hunter?" asked Don Krieg.  
  
 "That guy's him?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Zoro, what are you doing?!" Past Usopp questioned. "We gotta go after Nami, remember?!!"  
  
 "Big Bro..." Yosaku whispered, worriedly, while Luffy remained silent.  
  
 "Once I find...that guy and beat him...I'll ditch that idiot."  
  
 'Zoro...I don't want you to leave...but at the same time, I can't get in the way...what am I gonna do?'  
  
 "...He was really worked up about that," Nami said.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Luffy...!" Zoro whispered.  
  
 "...What a pathetic weakling," said Mihawk as he stood up from his boat and got on board the remains of Krieg's galleon. "If you really are competent swordsman, you don't need to cross blades to know that I far surpass your inferior skills. Does the courage you have to point your blade at me come from confidence? Or perhaps...ignorance?"  
  
 "...I was definitely ignorant..." Zoro said as he looked away, then glanced over at Robin. "Robin...cover Aika and Kumi's eyes...I don't want them to see this."  
  
 Robin nodded before she proceeded to use her powers to cover Aika and Kumi's eyes.  
  
 "It comes from ambition," Past Zoro answered as he put Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, "and a promise to an old friend."  
  
 The air was tense...the Straw Hats stood, watching the scene unfold. Past Zoro glared at Mihawk with his swords brandished. The Krieg Pirates dared not to interfere out of fear of getting sliced by Mihawk's sword, while Luffy, Past Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku all stood on the other side, watching intently.  
  
 "We meet at last," Past Zoro began, "sooner than I thought, too."  
  
 "...How futile," said Mihawk.  
  
 "I don't believe it...!" Patty said, nervously. "The World's Top Swordsman and Pirate Hunter Zoro, about to duel, here?!"  
  
 "This'll be a cinch!" exclaimed Johnny.  
  
 "Yeah! Nobody can beat Big Bro Zoro in a sword duel!" agreed Yosaku, while Luffy just remained silent.  
  
 "...Big Brother's really tense," Aika said. "His face doesn't show it, but he's really nervous about this."  
  
 "...Could it be that Luffy sensed that Mihawk might've been stronger than Zoro, all along?" asked Robin.  
  
 That's when Mihawk whipped out...his pocket knife.  
  
 "A dagger?" asked Franky. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
 "Just watch," Zoro said.  
  
 "What the hell is that for?" Past Zoro glared.  
  
 "I'm not the kind of idiot who would go around, shooting at bunny rabbits with a cannon," said Mihawk. "You may have a reputation here in the East Blue, but you're still just a pesky vermin."  
  
 "What did you say?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the seas of the world into four quarters," Mihawk explained. "Of the four, the East Blue is the weakest. Sorry to say this, but this is the smallest dagger that I've got."  
  
 "...If I were you," Past Zoro started, "I'd watch that bravado, pal. Otherwise, you're gonna look real stupid when I kill you!!"  
  
 On that, he charged at Mihawk, preparing to use his signature move.  
  
 "Look at you," said Mihawk. "You're just a tiny frog, croaking in your little puddle. I think it's time you learned how big the sea really is!"  
  
 "...And boy did I learn..." Zoro whispered.  
  
 "Oni...GIRI!!!" Past Zoro shouted as he tried to deploy his attack...only for Mihawk to stop it with just his dagger alone. "W...what?!"  
  
 "Zoro?!" Luffy asked in concern.  
  
 "That's impossible!!" cried Johnny. "He stopped Big Bro Zoro's Oni Giri with that little knife?!"  
  
 "No way!!" shouted Yosaku. "That move never fails!!"  
  
 Past Zoro grew very tense...but he did not back down. He let out a roar of fury as he tried to cut Mihawk, but the Warlord continued to perry his blades with his tiny knife. No matter how many times he tried, Mihawk kept blocking his attacks.  
  
 For the Straw Hats, this almost looked too hard to take in. Right now, the Zoro they were witnessing was nothing like the Zoro they knew, now. His movements were clumsy and erratic, not poised and fluid like they normally were. He was letting his frustration and need to win take over...and that would soon cloud his judgement. And worse, yet...they knew that Luffy wanted to step in and help, but he forced himself not to.  
  
 "What drives you?" asked Mihawk. "Why do you so hard, knowing you cannot win? You're such a weakling."  
  
 "TAKE THAT BACK, BUZZARD EYE!!!" Yosaku yelled as he and Johnny prepared to jump off and attack him.  
  
 "WHY YOU!!" Johnny shouted. "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MOCK BIG BRO ZORO!!!"  
  
 "WAIT!!" Luffy cried as he grabbed them by the back of their coats. "STOP IT!!! JOHNNY, YOSAKU, STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" He soon pinned them both to the deck of their boat. "I know it's hard, but you gotta keep calm!!"  
 _  
'I wanna help, too, but I can't!!'_  
  
 The Straw Hats felt their hearts clench upon hearing that thought.  
  
 "Dammit, I wish Luffy didn't have to be so honorable for once!" Sanji cursed.  
 _  
"He knows Zoro's about to get killed, but he can't do anything about it!!"_ Blizzard cried.  
  
 "Hey, what's going on?!" Aika asked as she tried to pull off Robin's eyes.  
  
 "...I hate to say this," Brook began, "but Mihawk was far superior in skill than you, Zoro."  
  
 "...Tell me about it," Zoro whispered as he clenched his fists.  
  
 Soon, Past Zoro slid back as Mihawk pushed him away...but even then, he refused to surrender. He soon held up his swords behind his back.  
  
 "Tiger...HUNT!!!" he yelled as he tried to strike Mihawk down...only to get stabbed in the chest.  
  
 "BIG BRO ZORO!!!" Johnny and Yosaku screamed while Luffy tensed up.  
  
 "AAAAAAH!!!!" Chopper shrieked. "ZORO!!!!"  
  
 Robin covered her mouth as she gasped in horror, but in her shock, she accidentally released her grip on Aika's and Kumi's eyes...and needless to say, the girls were horrified at what they just saw.  
  
 "Oh, no!! Zoro!!!" Aika cried.  
  
 _"No way...!"_ Kumi whispered in shock.  
  
 "Guuuh...!" Past Zoro gagged as blood spilled from the wound.  
  
 "Do you wish for me to stab your heart?" asked Mihawk. "Why do you not retreat?"  
  
 "I...I can't...!" Past Zoro coughed. "If I surrender...if I retreat, even one step...my vow...my ambition...everything that I ever cared about will be shattered...and my dream will be lost forever."  
  
 "...Yes," said Mihawk. "That is defeat, I'm afraid."  
  
 "Heh...so that means I can't walk away," Past Zoro said, even as blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
 "Even if it means death?" Mihawk inquired.  
  
 _'Please stop...please stop...please stop!'_  
  
 "...I prefer to die rather than be defeated," Past Zoro said in defiance.  
  
 "...Luffy can't take much more of seeing this," Nami said. "And to be frank, I can't either!"  
  
 "...Boy," said Mihawk as he pulled out his knife from Past Zoro's chest, "tell me...what is your name?"  
  
 "...The name's Zoro," Past Zoro said as he held up his swords, again. "Roronoa Zoro."  
  
 "I shall remember that," Mihawk said as he finally reached for his sword. "It's been quite some time since I've met one with such courage. I shall honor the swordsman's code...and send you to your death with this black blade of mine...the finest in the world."  
  
 Seeing that sword sent the Krieg Pirates running away in terror, knowing it was the very blade that destroyed their fleet. Past Zoro, however, remained unafraid...as he began to spin his swords in his hands.  
  
 "DIE, BOY!!!" Mihawk yelled as he lunged at him.  
  
 "Big Bro, it's not worth it!!" cried Johnny. "GET OUTTA THERE!!!"  
  
 "Dodge it, dodge it, dodge it, dodge it...!!" Luffy whispered.  
  
 "Three-Sword Style, Secret Techinque!!" Past Zoro exclaimed. "3,000 WORLDS!!!"  
  
 As the two swordsman swung their blades...blood splurted from Past Zoro's wound as Mihawk's sword struck...and shattered the two swords in the green-haired swordsman's hands.  
  
 "...Oh, my god...!" Robin whispered. "Don't tell me...!!"  
  
 "...I'm sorry you had to see this..." Zoro whispered with great shame.  
  
 That's when Past Zoro turned to face Mihawk, who was just preparing to finish him off.  
  
 "What are you doing?" Mihawk asked.  
  
 "...Wounds on the back," Past Zoro began, "are a swordsman's greatest shame."  
  
 "...Hmph," Mihawk smirked. "Splendid."  
 **  
SLASH!!!**  With a single swing of his mighty blade...Mihawk sliced Past Zoro right in the chest...a geyser of blood bursting right out.  
  
 "ZOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Luffy screamed in horror as a single tear formed in his eye...and on that, the memory faded to black.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Chopper: Zoro, are you crazy?! You could've been killed!!  
  
Zoro: You think I don't know that?!  
  
Past Sanji: JUST ABANDON YOUR STUPID DREAM, YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Luffy: ZORO, ARE YOU OKAY?!!  
  
Past Zoro: *tearfully points his sword to the sky* Luffy...I'm sorry I let you down...but from now on, I swear to you!! I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, KING OF THE PIRATES?!!  
  
Luffy: *grins* Nope!  
  
Mihawk: May we meet again, someday.  
  
Luffy: Hey, Pops! If I beat this guys for you, does that mean my debt's repaid?  
  
Zeff: Heh! It's a deal...now go wild, kid!  
  
Next time:  **The Battle for the Baratie**


	27. Ch. 26- The Battle for the Baratie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness the memory of Zoro pledging his loyalty to Luffy and the fight for the Baratie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "Zoro!!" Chopper shouted at the swordsman. "Are you outta your mind?! You could've died!!"  
  
 "You think I don't know that?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
 "...So that's how you got that scar...!" Nami whispered in horror.  
  
 "I think I feel sick...!" Franky muttered.  
  
 "My word," Brook said. "You were certainly outclassed, Zoro."  
  
 "...Tell me about it," Zoro said. "That was the very moment I realized the difference in power between me and Hawk Eye...even now...I still get chills down my back when I remembered the day I lost to him."  
  
 "Ahem!"  
  
 Zoro turned to see Robin, who glared at him coldly, which did unnerve him a bit. Then, she raised her hand and slapped the swordsman across the face, causing him to cry out in pain as he held his cheek while the others winced. Then, the archaeologist pulled him into a tight embrace, screwing her eyes shut to keep herself from crying.  
  
 "Don't you EVER do something so reckless and stupid again," she told him. "Do you hear me, Roronoa Zoro? NEVER again!"  
  
 A pause...but then Zoro sighed as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Robin..." he whispered.  
  
 "Aww," Aika and Kumi cooed.  
  
 "Look!" Nami exclaimed. "The memory's coming back!"  
  
 The Straw Hats turned to see the memory beginning to return. Mihawk stood on the wreckage of Don Krieg's old gallion, but Past Zoro was staggering as blood dripped from his chest. Luffy's mouth was agape in horror while Johnny and Yosaku were in tears.  
  
 "Why...?!" Past Sanji whispered.  
  
 "See that?!" asked one of the Krieg Pirates. "That there's a taste of what the Grand Line is like!! Even Pirate Hunter Zoro is no match for the likes of Hawk Eye!!!"  
 _  
"Hey, Sanji,"_ said Blizzard to the cook.  _"If I didn't know better...I'd say that's the first time you were actually concerned for Zoro's life."_  
  
 "I just couldn't believe how far he was willing to go for his crazy ambition," said Sanji. "Seeing Hawk Eye's sword cut into him like that? ...It scared the living crap outta me."  
  
 "And no wonder!!" Chopper shouted. "The blade could've sliced his heart and lungs in two!!"  
  
 "I get it, Chopper!" Zoro shouted. "Jeez!"  
  
 "You idiot!!" Past Sanji yelled. "Don't you get it?! Just abandon your stupid dream!!"  
  
 **SPLASH!!!**  Past Zoro fell into the ocean, which prompted Johnny and Yosaku to leap in after him...and as for Luffy? Well...he was beyond pissed by now.  
  
 "DAMN YOU!!!" Luffy roared as he stretched his arm and rocketed himself toward Mihawk, to the shock of Past Sanji and the Baratie staff since it was the first time they actually saw his Devil Fruit powers, as well as the Krieg Pirates. However, Mihawk simply glared at Luffy from under his hat, unfazed, whatsoever.  
  
 "The young swordsman's crewmate, I assume," the Warlord said. "You did well to let him fight his own battle until the very end!"  
  
 He then side-stepped out of the way, causing Luffy to crash into some driftwood behind him.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Now Big Brother's next!"  
  
 "Whoa! Take it easy!" Zoro said. "Calm down, all right? Just keep watching."  
  
 "Urrrgh...UGH!!" Luffy grunted as he pulled his head out of the wreckage, then glared up at Mihawk, who stared down at him.  
  
 "Calm yourself," said Mihawk. "Your friend is very much alive."  
  
 Hearing that caused Luffy to gasp in surprise before he heard the sound of splashing, followed by Johnny and Yosaku's voices.  
  
 "Big Bro Zoro!! Can you hear me?!"  
  
 "Speak to us, Big Bro!!"  
  
 Luffy turned to see the two bounty hunters had managed to pull Past Zoro up to the surface, the green-haired swordsman gasping for air as blood dripped from his wound and his mouth.  
  
 "ZORO!!!" Luffy cried as Johnny and Yosaku pulled him onto their boat.  
  
 "Oh, thank goodness," Aika said, relieved.  
 _  
"How did Zoro even survive that?!"_ Kumi asked.  
  
 "...My name is Dracule Mihawk," Mihawk announced as Past Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were tending to Past Zoro's injuries. "Listen well...it is too soon for you to die. You should go out and discover yourself...see the world for what it has to offer, and grow stronger, Roronoa!! However long it may take...I will wait for you at the top. Strive with all your heart, soul, and mind to best this blade of mine, brave one!! GO ON!!! I CHALLENGE TO SURPASS ME, RORONOA!!!"  
  
 "...Whoa...!" Nami whispered.  
  
 "You really left an impression, didn't you?" Franky asked.  
  
 "I sure did," Zoro answered. "Hell...I even asked him to train me during those two years."  
  
 "Say what?!" Usopp questioned.  
 _  
"...He...TRAINED you?!"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "...I don't believe it...!" Robin whispered.  
  
 "It wasn't easy," Zoro admitted. "It...happened after Luffy sent that message to us...I had to toss aside my pride and get down on my hands and knees to get him to train me."  
  
 "...No way..." Sanji gaped.  
  
 "Hey...I had to get stronger, somehow," said Zoro.  
  
 "You there, boy," Mihawk said to Luffy, who looked up at him. "Tell me...what is it that you strive for?"  
  
 "...To be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared.  
  
 "Hmph!" Mihawk smirked. "You tread a perilous path. Even more perilous than trying to surpass me."  
  
 "I don't care!!" Luffy yelled. "That's what I'm gonna be!!" He then stuck his tongue at the Warlord.  
  
 "LUFFY!!" Past Usopp called. "ZORO'S ALIVE!!! BLEEDING, BUT ALIVE!!!"  
  
 "Really?!" Luffy asked in relief.  
  
 "Big Bro!!" cried Johnny.  
  
 "Come on, say something, will you?!" asked Yosaku, just as teary-eyed as his comrade...and that's when Past Zoro pointed his sword to the sky.  
  
 "Z-Zoro?" Luffy asked, worriedly.  
  
 "L...Luffy...!" Past Zoro called, panting heavily. "Can...can you hear me?"  
  
 "Y-yeah, I can hear you!" Luffy called.  
  
 "...You were...worried about me, weren't you?" Past Zoro asked. "I'm...I'm sorry I let you down. If I...failed to become the World's Greatest Swordsman...you'd be disappointed, wouldn't you?!"  
  
 Luffy gasped silently while the Straw Hats looked toward the present Zoro, who watched with...surprisingly misty eyes.  
  
 "But I swear...from now on, I swear to you!!" Past Zoro shouted as tears fell from his eyes. "I will...never lose again!!"  
  
 Mihawk and Luffy both grinned at this declaration.  
  
 "From now...to the day that I beat him to become the World's Greatest Swordsman," Past Zoro continued, "I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT...KING OF THE PIRATES?!!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Nope!"  
  
 "...Wow," Aika whispered. "I think...that's the only time Zoro's ever cried."  
  
 "...Zoro," whispered Robin.  
  
 "...That was the time I officially declared my loyalty to Luffy," Zoro said. "Back then...I only saw him as some idiot who was dreaming way too big...but then I realized something: Luffy's way dream was a lot bigger, compared to my own...just like Hawk Eye said. I realized he was serious about all of this...and that meant that I had to take my ambition seriously, as well. That was the moment I took back everything I said about him."  
  
 "...Well said," Brook said.  
  
 "Thanks," Zoro replied.  
  
 Mihawk chuckled as he turned to head back to his coffin boat.  
  
 "You two make quite an impressive team," he mused. "I hope I encounter you two...again, one day."  
  
 "Wait, just one minute there, Hawk Eye!!" Don Krieg called. "I thought you came here for to take the head of Don Krieg, the Tyrant of the East Blue!"  
  
 "Your head?" Mihawk repeated. "You were never my concern to begin with...but I think I've had enough entertainment for now, so I'm going off to take a little rest, if you don't mind."  
  
 _"Uh-oh..."_  Blizzard whispered.  
  
 "Don't go, just yet, fancy pants!" Don Krieg exclaimed. "You may have had your fun, but I've only been on the receiving end of it."  
  
 "D-Don Krieg?!" questioned one of his men, nervously.  
  
 "If the man wants to leave, then just let him leave, for the love of god!!" cried another.  
  
 "Now it's my turn to have some fun with you," Don Krieg smirked before he opened his armor, revealing many gun barrels hidden inside. "DIE, HAWK EYE!!!"  
  
 "You are indeed," Mihawk began as he drew his sword, again, "a slow learner."  
  
 "Definitely is," Zoro nodded in agreement.  
  
 "Farewell," said Mihawk...as he swung his sword, creating a powerful wave that sent many of the Krieg Pirates flying into the sea, and the Straw Hats instinctively shielded themselves, even though they knew the water wouldn't really touch them.  
  
 "WHOA!!" Luffy cried as he grabbed onto the railing of the Baratie, then turned to Past Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku, who had Past Zoro with them. "USOPP!! SET SAIL, HURRY!!!"  
  
 "Got it!!" Past Usopp called back as he held up Luffy's hat, which had flown off when the Straw Hat Captain tried to attack Mihawk. "We'll go after Nami, and you stay here and have that cook join up with us!!" He then tossed the straw hat to Luffy. "And then, once we've got everyone together...we'll all go to the Grand Line!!"  
  
 "You bet!!" Luffy called back as he caught his hat and put it on his head, while the Straw Hats all smiled.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy!" Past Sanji called, causing Luffy to turn and see the Krieg Pirates, who preparing to invade. "Here come the locusts, now."  
  
 "Heh," Luffy smirked before he looked up at Zeff and the Baratie staff. "Hey, Pops! If I beat these guys for you, then does mean my debt's repaid?"  
  
 A pause...but then Zeff smirked.  
  
 "You got a deal, kid," he said. "Now go wild!"  
  
 With that, the memory faded to black.

 "That was quite a moving speech you made," Brook said to Zoro, who sighed.  
  
 "Yeah," he muttered, "but...I can't believe I was so disrespectful of Luffy, and not just because of what I said about him before I fought with Hawk Eye."  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Aika.  
 _  
"I think he's talking about is when Luffy told him to go after Nami,"_  Blizzard began,  _"but instead, he chose to fight with Mihawk because back then, the only thing that mattered to him was fulfilling his dream...and if Luffy tried to interfere in any way..."_  
  
 "...He would've killed himself," Chopper concluded, "just like Zoro made him promise to do."  
  
 "...My god," Zoro whispered.  
  
 "Well, at least you learned from that," Franky said. "That's the important thing."  
  
 "Yeah," Zoro nodded. "You're right."  
  
 Soon another memory appeared, and this time, it showed Luffy, Past Sanji, and the staff of the Baratie, preparing to fight off the Krieg Pirates. It seemed like a pretty typical fight: Luffy scaring the living daylights out of the mooks with his Devil Fruit powers, but the only one who remained unfazed was Don Krieg, himself, even going as far as to shoot one of his men, who was too terrified to go back to the Grand Line. He remained entirely convinced that Mihawk was another Devil Fruit user, which was why he was so dead-set on not only claiming the Baratie as his own, but also taking Zeff's old log book of his pirate days, believing it would contain information on the Grand Line and even the location of the One Piece itself.  
  
 "Such a despicable man," Brook said with great disdain. "Shooting his own men, like that. He's no different from that Kuro fellow!"  
  
 "Tell me about it," Usopp concurred.  
  
 "You really think that Mr. Zeff knows where the One Piece is, Sanji?" asked Aika.  
  
 "I wouldn't know," answered Sanji. "I never even took one peek at his log book, and even if he did know, you'd think he would've found it a long time ago."  
  
 "I suppose so," Usopp concurred as they continued to watch the memory. It seemed the Baratie chefs were biting off more than they could chew (no pun intended, of course), for the Krieg Pirates were beginning to get the upper hand...especially when one of Don Krieg's second unit commander, Pearl, came on board the Baratie and easily dispatched of Patty and Carne.  
  
 "Whoa!!" Usopp cried as he saw the rotund man strike the two cooks down with his pearl embedded shields. "Did you see that?!"  
  
 "How can we not?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Pearls, huh?" Franky inquired. "I never would've thought to utilize jewels THAT way."  
  
 "Don Krieg also had brass knuckles with diamonds in them," said Sanji. "When these guys play, they play dirty."  
  
 "Well, he's called 'Foul Play' Krieg for a reason," Nami said as the memory continued. One of the Krieg Pirates had tried to take away Patty's cooking knife once he was down, but he refused to relinquish it, even going as far as to grab the blade of the knife with his bare hand, causing it to bleed. That's when Past Sanji ran up and kicked the pirate in the face, and the Straw Hats cringed when they heard the sound of his foe's facial bones cracking, and not just that, but that pirate ended up flying into several more behind him before they finally slammed into Pearl, who remained unfazed, due to them hitting the shield covering his torso.  
 _  
"Ooh!"_  Blizzard winced.  _"That had to hurt!"_  
  
 "Yeah! Go Sanji!" Aika cheered, which caused Sanji to smirk with pride.  
  
 "A chef's knife," Past Sanji as he caught the knife in his hand, "is his soul. A crap-pirate like had better not get his grimy paws on it!"  
  
 "Ugh...Sanji...!" Patty groaned.  
  
 "Here, Patty," Past Sanji said as he handed Patty the knife. "Hold it tightly while you die. I'll take care of these bastards for you, okay?"  
  
 "Take care of us, huh?!" yelled one of the pirates as he and a few others charged at Past Sanji.  
  
 "Yeah, right! No two-bit cooks are gonna defeat us!!" yelled another, but when one tried to stab the blonde cook...he suddenly vanished into thin air!  
  
 "What the-?!" one of them questioned. "Where did he-"  
  
 WHABAM!!! Past Sanji was on his hands as he gave a whirling kick to the Krieg Pirates, sending them flying!  
  
 "Two-bit cooks, huh?" Past Sanji asked with a dark glare in his eyes. "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't say those words, bastards."  
  
 "Wow!!" exclaimed Chopper. "That was so cool!!!"  
  
 "Eh," Zoro shrugged. "I could've done better."  
  
 "Excuse me?" Sanji asked.  
  
 At that moment, Pearl gave a wry laugh.  
  
 "So you took out those weaklings with just kicks alone," said Pearl. "You seem pretty clever. Is that your fighting style, cook?"  
  
 "Damn right," Past Sanji replied with a confident smirk. "A cook's hands are his life. I can't risk damaging them in battle. I'll finish you with my legs, too."  
  
 "You? Finish  _me?_ " Pearl inquired. "That's impossible. In 61 battles to death, I've won them all, and without a single scratch on me. I am the invincible Iron Wall of the Krieg Pirates! You may protect your hands, but I protect my entire body when I fight. I've never lost a single drop of blood in battle. Not one, and no cuts, either. That's how tough I am! I am Pearl, the Invincible Iron Wall! I am the Shield Man, and I'm incredibly handsome, as well, as smooth and polished as silver!"  
  
 "...What the hell's he talking about?" asked Luffy, watching from a nearby mast that he was clinging to.  
  
 "Ugh...not another one of these gloaters..." Nami muttered in annoyance.  
  
 "Tell me about it," agreed Robin.  
  
 "...Is it really possible to protect your whole body while you fight?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Maybe," Sanji began, "but if you use too much of a defense, you can't really focus on your other strengths. Say, for instance, you're wearing a heavy suit of metal armor. Sure, it can protect you, but you can't really move much, now can you?"  
  
 "...I guess not," Aika answered. "It would be pretty hard to move."  
  
 "And if you can't move, you can't fight, can you?" asked Kumi. "Let alone escape if you need to."  
  
 "Good lesson, girls," Blizzard nodded.  
  
 "Hey, Straw Hat!!" Don Krieg called as he held a spiked ball and chain at Luffy. "Don't you know to never take your eyes off your opponent?!"  
  
 On that, he swung the spiked ball at Luffy, who cried out in surprise as the mast broke, then he threw it at the raven-haired boy, which didn't hurt him, of course, due to his rubbery body, but it did end up sending him backwards, right towards Past Sanji and Pearl, the former getting blocked by the latter's pearl shields on his hands. However, Luffy ended up crashing right into the back of Pearl's head, which caused him to slam his face into the back of his shield.  
  
 "Oh, boy, here it comes," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Here what comes?" Brook inquired.  
  
 "Phew!" Luffy sighed as he dusted off his pants. "That sure scared me! I'm glad I didn't fall into the sea!"  
  
That's when he noticed that Pearl had suddenly gotten silent, and as he turned around, he saw that the result of him hitting his face against his shield had caused Pearl's nose to bleed...and for some reason, it was causing him to shudder, and the Krieg Pirates were beginning to panic, as well.  
  
 "Not again..." Don Krieg muttered in irritation.  
  
 "Wait, what's happening?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "How come they're all bugging out?" Usopp inquired.  
  
 "You'll see," Sanji replied.  
  
 Soon, Pearl began to sweat profusely and yell while clanging his shields together, and the Krieg Pirates were doing their damnedest to calm him down, but to no avail. That's when Pearl somehow sent his whole body ablaze, causing the Straw Hats to shield their eyes.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 _"What's going on?!"_  Blizzard asked.  _"Why'd he light himself on fire like that?!!"_  
  
 "The Krieg Pirates say he was living in the jungle since he was a kid, and because of that, he was always surrounded by vicious beasts!" Sanji answered. "To keep them at bay, he'd light up a fire, but the guy got paranoid because of it! Even the tiniest drop of blood will make him go nuts!"  
  
 "Talk about a severe case of hemophobia," Robin mused.  
  
 "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Pearl yelled as he held up several smaller pearls in his fingers. "FIRE PEARL...LUCKY YOU!!!"  
  
 He then threw the pearls onto the "fin" of the Baratie, thus setting it on fire and forcing Luffy, Past Sanji, and even some of the Baratie staff and Krieg Pirates to flee from the flames!  
  
 "Whoa!!" Usopp cried. "Is he nuts?!"  
  
 "Yes!" Nami answered.  
  
 "Burn, all of you!!" Pearl yelled. "With my fire and flaming shield, I'm beyond invincible!!!"  
  
 "That moron!" Don Krieg yelled. "We need that ship and he's gonna destroy it!!"  
  
 "Ow, ha-ha!!" Luffy cried as he ran around with the seat of his pants ablaze. "My butt's on fire!!!"  
  
 Although they tried not to, the Straw Hats did snicker just a bit at the sight. However, the Krieg Pirates and the Baratie staff were forced to jump into the water to save themselves from burning. Patty actually seemed to show concern for Past Sanji when he tried to charge at him and leaped over the flames, to Pearl's shock.  
  
 "What?!" Pearl questioned. "How can this be?! Not even a wild beast would jump over that huge wall of flames!!"  
  
 "You're a real moron, aren't you?" asked Past Sanji as he held up his cigarette. "If I'm afraid of a little fire, then how can I be a chef?"  
 _  
"Even I'm not afraid of fire,"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "Damn you!!" Pearl cursed as he tried to punch Sanji with his shield. "This one's smooth as polished silver!! FLAMING PEARL SURPRISE!!!"  
  
 Past Sanji grunted as he ducked down, then threw his leg up and kicked Pearl right in the face...which only succeeded him in making him more crazed than before. He attempted to burn down the whole Baratie by tossing more Fire Pearls in the air, and some of them were headed straight for Zeff. However, the retired pirate simply gave an uncaring glare as he did a roundhouse kick with his peg leg, extinguishing the flames on the pearls and reducing them to nothing more than little white balls.  
  
 "Whoooooooooooooooaaaa~!!" Aika exclaimed with starry eyes. "Did you see that?!"  
  
 "That was amazing!!" Chopper exclaimed, just as amazed as her.  
  
 "He put the flames out with his own peg leg!" Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "What'd I tell ya?" Sanji asked with a proud grin. "Nothing stops that old-timer."  
  
 "He's kinda like Rayleigh, a little bit," Usopp added.  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. "Nice moves there, Pops!!"  
  
 "Yeah!!" cheered the Baratie staff.  
  
 "All right, Boss!! Way to go!!"  
  
 "Of course! What'd you expect from him?!"  
  
 As for the Krieg Pirates, they were all gaping in shock at what they had witnessed. They just couldn't believe that such an old pirate still had such skill, even after his retirement. However, Don Krieg was not very impressed, for he threw his ball-and-chain at the Baratie, still hell-bent on getting the ship fo himself, even if it meant destroying the "fin" and killing Pearl to get it. Just when it was about to make impact, however, Luffy jumped in the way.  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUM...BAZOOKA!!!" he yelled as he threw the ball back at Don Krieg's ship, to Past Sanji's surprise.  
  
 "He tossed that thing right back!!" he exclaimed.  
  
 "OW! OOH!! OH!! HOT!! FIRE, HOT!!!" Luffy cried as he kept trying to put out his flaming pants by patting his hands on his buttocks.  
  
 "Uh...he does know he could just dip his butt in the water, right?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "I don't think he does," Chopper answered.  
  
 "WHOA, LOOK OUT!!!" Past Sanji yelled as he and Luffy spotted one of the broken masts from Don Krieg's ship beginning to fall towards them, forcing them to jump out of the way. However, Pearl wasn't really paying attention and ended up getting knocked out cold, to the shock of the Krieg Pirates.  
  
 "Man, what a freak," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "He was an idiot, too," Luffy added, but then a cry of surprise from behind them got their attention.  
  
 "Hold it, Sanji."  
  
 Past Sanji and Luffy turned to see Gin...who was holding Zeff down to the deck at gunpoint.  
  
 "I don't want to kill you!" he shouted.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried. "Mr. Zeff!!"  
  
 "Gin, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "Gin...!!" Past Sanji hissed.  
  
 "I don't care if he was once a legendary pirate," Gin said. "Now, he's just a cook. I don't have any problem with shooting brains out."  
  
 A closer look revealed that Gin was holding a piece of Zeff's peg leg in his hand, and it didn't take long to realize how he had incapacitated him.  
  
 "That bastard!!" yelled Patty. "He went and broke the boss's peg leg!!"  
  
 "I knew he was trouble!!" Carne added.  
  
 "How could he do that?!" Nami asked. "After everything you did for him, Sanji!!"  
  
 Sanji sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "Even now, I still don't know what he was thinking," he muttered.  
  
 "Damn him!" Luffy cursed as he attempted to go up and punch Gin out. "I ought to send him flying!"  
  
 "Hold it, Luffy!" Past Sanji said as he held him back. "Let's hear him out, first."  
  
 "You want your boss to live, don't you?" asked Gin. "Then leave this ship, right now!!"  
  
 "...Leave this ship?" Past Sanji repeated before he gritted his teeth. "Hell no! I refuse!"  
  
 Hearing that caused the Baratie cooks to gasp in horror.  
  
 "You moron," Zoro said. "Couldn't you see your boss was in trouble?"  
  
 "It was because of that I didn't leave!" Sanji argued.  
  
 "Sanji, are you insane?!" asked one of the cooks. "Don't provoke him, or he'll kill the boss!!"  
  
 But Past Sanji ignored them.  
  
 "Hey, you crap-geezer," said Past Sanji. "You're really set a bad example for your staff!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Zeff scoffed. "I don't wanna hear any kind of trash coming from your mouth, you damn eggplant!"  
  
 "Stop calling me that!!" Past Sanji barked. "Dammit, I'm not a kid anymore!!"  
  
 "Sanji, this is no time to argue!!" yelled one of the cooks.  
  
 "I thought he was trying to save the boss!!" cried another.  
  
 "...Gin," said Past Sanji. "Take your gun...and shoot me, instead."  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief. "Sanji, are you crazy?! He'll kill you!!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" the Baratie staff cried.  
  
 "Sanji...why?" asked Gin in disbelief.  
  
 "...Because a son feels like he has to protect his old man..." Sanji whispered. "That's why."  
  
 "...Sanji," Nami said, sadly.  
  
 "If you want to die, so badly," Pearl's voice spoke from behind him, "then I'll polish you off like silver!!"  
  
 "Oh, no, that crazy guy, again!!" Usopp bemoaned as Pearl stood to his feet.  
  
 "I never would've imagined that I, the invincible Pearl, would get two bloody noses in one battle," Pearl said. "I'm feeling very threatened, right now...so don't you move, or I'll blast your boss to Kingdom Come!! Now here comes the Absolutely Natural...PEARL SURPRISE!!!"  
  
 Then, he punched Past Sanji in the face, sending him flying across the deck until he crashed into the wall.  
  
 "Sanji!!" Luffy cried. "Why didn't you dodge it?!"  
  
 "Because if I didn't," Past Sanji began, "then Gin would kill the boss...!!" He then looked over at Gin, who was absolutely stunned. "Gin...it's just unfair. I can't do what you ask."  
  
 "Why can't you?!" Gin questioned. "It's easy! Just leave the ship, and everyone will be spared-"  
  
 "I can't do that!!" Past Sanji barked. "This ship...this restaurant...is the old man's pride and joy!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats glanced at Sanji, who quietly lit up a cigarette before he took a drag and puffed out some smoke.  
  
 The Straw Hats glanced at Sanji, who quietly lit up a cigarette before he took a drag and puffed out some smoke. It was then that his past self began to go into a speech about how Zeff had lost everything, just to make sure that Sanji lived...even as he was taking a severe beating from Pearl.  
  
 "...Sanji?" asked Nami. "If you don't mind me asking...what exactly did you mean by that? When you said that Zeff had given everything he had?"  
  
 "...When I was a kid," Sanji began, "I was working as an apprentice cook on this passenger ship, called The Orbit, when the old man and his crew raided the ship and attacked everyone on board. There was a huge storm going about...and he and I ended up getting tossed overboard. We ended up stranded on a rock in the middle of the sea...with no help in sight. The only thing we had were two bags of food. I tried to eat it sparingly so it would last about four or five days...but on the fifth day, there was another storm, so this passing ship didn't see us."  
  
 "...And...and then what?" Kumi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Days passed," Sanji continued. "I started to ration my food more in order to last a bit longer...but after 25 days, it got moldy...but I didn't care. My stomach was so empty...I just had to eat something...even a moldy piece of bread...but it was the last of my food. It tasted horrible and it was hard to swallow, but I still didn't care. I choked it down as best I could, but it eventually fell out of my fingers. More days passed...30 days...50 days...then 70...finally, I decided that I would kill the old man and take the food he had left...it was his fault I was in the mess I was in, anyway...or so I believed."  
  
 "W-what happened?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "...I went over...tore open the huge bag he had to steal his food," Sanji explained, "but it turned out it wasn't food at all...it was treasure. Tons of it."  
  
 "Treasure?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 _"But wait,"_  Blizzard said.  _"If he had treasure...then...what did he do for food?!"_  
  
 "...There's a reason he has that peg leg, you know," Sanji answered.  
  
 "...He ate it...didn't he?" Robin asked, sadly.  
  
 "...Yeah," Sanji answered, causing Aika to gasp, while Zoro seemed a bit unnerved by this revelation.  
  
 "...My word...!" Brook whispered in horror.  
  
 "He...he ate it?!" Chopper asked in shock.  
  
 "And...he gave you the food," Nami concluded, which caused Sanji to nod.  
  
 "The old man had no reason to be kind to me," Sanji began, "except for one thing: he and I had the both had the same dream- to seek out the legendary All Blue. After 85 days of sitting, waiting, and nearly starving to death...a ship finally appeared and saved us both. It was from that day on that we founded the Baratie together."  
  
 If the Straw Hats didn't know better...they could've sworn that they momentarily heard the cook's voice break. Then, out of nowhere...Nami went up and hugged Sanji, whose visible eye widened in surprise.  
  
 "...Nami?" he asked. "What are you...?"  
  
 "...This is just a friend comforting another friend," said Nami. "Don't think too much of it, okay?"  
  
 "...Heh," Sanji chuckled. "Yeah...thanks."  
  
 "Anytime," Nami replied before the Straw Hats noticed Past Sanji get up.  
  
 "You....you ate your own foot," he began as he forced himself to stand, "just to save me...!"  
  
 "Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "What?!" Pearl questioned in anger. "How could he survive such a powerful blow to the head like that?!"  
  
 "There's no way I'm gonna let you take this restaurant!!" Past Sanji declared. "And I'm not let you kill the old man, either!! That idiot sacrificed himself, all to save some worthless boy...so I'll defend him with my life and repay my debt to him!!!"  
  
 Luffy's eyes went wide at the cook's proclamation.  
  
 "...Not bad, cook," Zoro said. "Looks like you got some balls, after all...just don't expect me to give you any more compliments, got that?"  
  
 "Oh, trust me," said Sanji. "If you complimented me a lot more than you do, I'd actually be worried."  
  
 "Sanji!" Zeff called. "I don't want any favors, got me?! I don't need some eggplant protecting me!!"  
  
 "Favors, huh?" Past Sanji inquired as he fixed his tie. "Who did whom the favor? If you hadn't eaten your leg for my sake, you'd never have lose to these damn pirates!"  
  
 Despite his bravado, the Straw Hats could see that Past Sanji was shaking a bit.  
  
 "Sanji, you shouldn't have gotten up," Chopper said. "You suffered a major blow to the head, you know! You could've had a serious concussion!"  
  
 "I know," Sanji answered, "but I didn't care...I had to protect Old Man Zeff."  
  
 "Why, Sanji?" Gin asked. "Why did you stand up, again!?"  
  
 "AHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Pearl. "So, you want more of my Pearl Surprises, do you?! You do realize that you can't possibly win, don't you?! In this world, it's winner take all, and the losers get nothing! And whatever the prize is, the winner crushes the competition! Am I wrong, Don Krieg?!"  
  
 "No," Don Krieg answered. "You're absolutely right, Pearl."  
  
 "You couple of big meanies!!" Aika yelled.  
  
 _"Yeah, who do you guys think you are?!"_  Kumi questioned.  
  
 "Am I wrong, Gin?!" Pearl asked, but Gin only looked away, seeming ashamed of his actions.  
  
 "Look at him," Robin said. "It's clear Gin doesn't want to do this."  
  
 "I know he didn't wanna do it," said Sanji, "but the guy was just too stubborn to admit it!"  
  
 "Why do I even need to ask you?" asked Pearl. "After all, you're the clear leader when it comes to ruthlessness." He then pointed at Past Sanji. "We'll crush you and there's nothing you fools can do about it. Why bother standing up?! You're clearly wasting your strength!"  
  
 "...Because," Past Sanji smirked, "for just one moment longer...I want this place to remain a restaurant."  
  
 Hearing that caused Pearl to laugh even more, while Luffy just continued to stand by. However, the Straw Hats knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't about to hold back, much longer.  
  
 "Your words mean nothing," Pearl said. "I'm afraid it's time this restaurant to close down, and soon, it will be reopened for business...as a pirate ship."  
  
 That did it. Luffy raised his head up, showing a fierce glare in his eyes that the Straw Hats knew all too well. Then, he stretched his leg, high up into the air to the point where it nearly seemed to touch the heavens above.  
  
 "GUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM...."  
  
 "WAIT, NO!!!" Past Sanji cried. "DON'T DO IT!!! GIN WILL SHOOT THE OLD MAN!!!!"  
  
 "BATTLE AAAAAAAAAAAXE!!!!" Luffy yelled as he brought his foot down...destroying the Baratie's fin.

"What the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 _"What did Luffy go and do that for?!!"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Because back then," Sanji began, "he'd rather see the restaurant get destroyed than see it in Krieg's hand. I didn't understand at the time because I was still set in my own ways."  
  
 "And Mr. Zeff was okay with that?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Eeyup," Sanji answered, nonchalantly as the memory continued.  
  
 "That boy's trying something," said Krieg. "Gin! Hurry and blow a hole in Red Leg Zeff's head!!"  
  
 "But...but Don Krieg...!" Gin stammered, the pistol now shaking in his hand.  
  
 "Hold on!" Luffy exclaimed. "I didn't even touch you guys! All I did was bust up the fin!"  
  
 "Hey, Luffy!!" Past Sanji yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
 "This ship," Luffy replied, bluntly. "I'm gonna sink it."  
  
 "YOU'RE GONNA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!" the Baratie staff and the Krieg Pirates yelled in horror.  
  
 "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!!" Patty questioned.  
  
 "THAT SHIP IS SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!!!!" yelled the Krieg Pirates.  
  
 "GIN!!!" Don Krieg ordered, sounding a bit more panicked, this time. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! KILL ZEFF, ALREADY!!!"  
  
 "Are you outta your mind?!" Past Sanji questioned as he grabbed Luffy by the collar of his vest. "You can't sink this ship! I've slaved away nearly all my life on her!!"  
  
 "But if I sink, they've got no reason to stay, right?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "He does make a good point," Nami said.  
  
 "That's Luffy for you," Zoro added. "He may be dumb at times, but sometimes, his logic is straight."  
  
 Gin only stood in disbelief while Zeff chuckled in his throat.  
  
 "...You just don't get it..." Past Sanji hissed. "You don't understand my feelings towards this ship and the massive debt that I have!!"  
  
 "And for that, you plan to die?" Luffy asked as he swatted his hand off of him, then grabbed Past Sanji by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close to his face with a furious glare in his eyes. "Getting killed?! That's how you wanna repay your debt?! The only man saved you because he wanted to do something with your life, not to die like a fool!! Only a coward would do something like that!!!"  
  
 "Then how else am I supposed to take them from taking the crap-geezer's ship?!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "...Oh, shit," Sanji cursed in realization. "I get it now."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Luffy's talking about how Shanks saved him," Sanji said. "He was referring to that time...but how the hell was I supposed to know, back then?"  
  
 "Are you two done?" asked Pearl, causing the two to turn to face him. "It was your misfortune to meet with us, the Krieg Pirate. There's nothing you can do about this, now. Not when we've got a hostage!" He then held up his flaming shields. "Now, burn and die with this last FIRE PEARL SURPRISE!!!"  
  
 But just before he could strike Luffy and Past Sanji down...Gin suddenly ran up and struck him with these club-like weapons...and completely shattered his shield!  
  
 "HAA!!" Brook gasped.  
  
 "Whoa...he's so strong!!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "He shatttered the shield like it was nothing...!!" Aika whispered in shock.  
  
 "Gin?!" Past Sanji questioned. "What are you doing?!!"  
  
 "...Sorry about this, Pearl," said Gin. "Just step aside."  
  
 "Ugh...!" Pearl gagged as blood spilled from his mouth. "W...why, Gin...?!" On that, he soon collapsed.  
  
 "GIN!!!" cried one of the Krieg Pirates in disbelief. "WHY DID YOU STRIKE DOWN PEARL?!!"  
  
 "GIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Don Krieg yelled. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!!!!"  
  
 "...I'm sorry, Don Krieg," Gin apologized, "but we do owe Sanji our lives." He then turned to face Past Sanji while holding his weapon against his shoulder. "So...allow me to send him to the grave by my own hands."  
  
 "What did you say?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "...Oh, no...!" Aika whispered, but then Sanji held out his hand to her, causing her to glance up at him before she firmly grasped it and continued to watch the memory.  
  
 "...Cover her eyes when things get too brutal," Sanji whispered to Robin, who nodded her head.  
  
 "I can't believe it...!" whispered Patty. "That guy managed to shatter his shield, just like that!"  
  
 "Maybe he's not just some mook," added Carne.  
  
 "Phew!" Luffy sighed. "See? Everything worked out!"  
  
 "You liar!" Past Sanji barked. "You really were planning to sink the ship!!"  
  
 "...Have you lost your mind," Don Krieg started, "Gin...Battle Commander of the Pirate Armada?"  
  
 "Battle Commander?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "That's right," Sanji answered. "Gin was Don Krieg's right-hand."  
  
  _"No wonder he's so strong!!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "Sanji," Gin said. "I was hoping you'd leave this ship without getting hurt...but I'm afraid that's not happening."  
  
 "...Sorry," Past Sanji answered. "I'm afraid not."  
  
 "...Then I guess the best I can offer you," Gin began, "is to kill you myself."  
  
 Aika whimpered as she gripped Sanji's hand, but the cook gave her a reassuring pat on the head, causing her to smile up at him. She knew that this was all just a memory and that Sanji would actually be okay, since he was standing right here...but she was still worried about his past self.  
  
 "That goes for you, too, Straw Hat," Gin said. "You should have just left with your crew."  
  
 "Why should I have left?" Luffy asked. "I'm not gonna lose to a bunch of wusses like you."  
  
 While Gin seemed unfazed by the comment, the Krieg Pirates took very much offense to it while the Straw Hats snickered.  
  
 "What did you say, you smart-mouthed kid?!"  
  
 "How dare you say that about us, and to our Battle Commander's face?!"  
  
 "We're the Krieg Pirates, the strongest in the East Blue!!"  
  
 "Maybe," Luffy answered, "but only because you outnumber all the other pirates in the East Blue."  
  
 Hearing that made the Krieg Pirates even angrier than before, while the Straw Hats burst into laughter. One thing that would never change about Luffy: he sure know how to piss off the enemy.  
  
 "You sure hit 'em where it hurts," said Past Sanji, humorously as he blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
 "Well, I was only speaking the truth," said Luffy.  
  
 The Krieg Pirates were ready to maul him to death at this point, but just as they were all about to clamber up onto the destroyed fin of the Baratie...  
  
 "STOP, YOU MORONS!!!" Don Krieg yelled, causing them all to freeze.  
  
 "But Don Krieg!" complained one of his men. "He insulted us!"  
  
 "Getting all worked up over being called wusses," Don Krieg began, "only shows that you acknowledge your weakness."  
  
 "...Is that true?" Aika asked.  
  
 "In a way, he's right," said Robin. "If you react to insults, it shows you're weak inside. That's why Luffy always remains nonchalant whenever people insult him."  
  
 "The outcome of this battle," Don Krieg smirked, "will tell who's strong or weak...and since I, Don Krieg, am here, you can quit your bitching!"  
  
 Hearing that caused his crew to cheer in agreement.  
  
 "...You sure gotta hand it to him," said Franky. "Guy's an ass, but he's got charisma."  
  
 "Maybe," Nami answered, "but Luffy's got way more charisma."  
 _  
"Tons more,"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "You, boy!" Don Krieg called to Luffy. "Tell me...of the two of us, here...who has more of a chance of becoming the King of the Pirates?"  
  
 "Duh," Luffy replied. "That's me."  
  
 "Yeah, Big Brother's obviously gonna be the next King of the Pirates!" Aika agreed.  
  
 Now it was Don Krieg's turn to get pissed. He stood up and began to take off the left shoulder plate on his armor and aimed it at the Baratie, which caused his men to panic.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" one cried. "Don't tell me he's gonna use...THAT!!!"  
  
 "Use what?" Aika asked. "What are they talking about?"  
  
 "D-Don Krieg, please!!" Gin cried. "Not the MH5!!!"  
  
 "The what-now?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "MH...5?" asked one of the cooks that was spectating the fight.  
  
 "...Did...did he say MH5...?!" Chopper whispered in horror.  
  
 "What is it, Chopper?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "MH5 is a deadly, poisonous gas!" Chopper answered. "If you inhale it, it'll almost guarantee death unless the antidote is administered, immediately!"  
  
 "What?!" Aika questioned.  
  
 "...He was...going to use poison gas?!" Usopp asked in disbelief.  
  
 "...Despicable...!" Brook whispered, remembering how he and his former crew members died due to getting hit with poison weapons.  
  
 "If it's a cannonball," Luffy started, "then I'll just use the Gum-Gum Balloon to bounce it back!"  
  
 "Don Krieg, please!" Gin pleaded. "Don't be hasty! I'll kill the kid!"  
  
 "It doesn't matter whose hand kills him," Don Krieg replied. "You know that above all else, I despise things such as 'honor' and 'mercy'!"  
  
 "...He really is awful," Aika said. "I can sense nothing but evil come off of him! He's rotten, right to the core!"  
  
 Robin only stared coldly at Don Krieg. She had seen too many people like him throughout her life. Men like him was what she despised, most of all.  
  
 "This is war, Gin!" Don Krieg declared. "And when you're at war, the only thing that matters is victory!! Winning is everything, even if it means...using the poison gas cannonball!!!" On that, his shoulder plate opened up, revealing a cannon barrel inside.  
  
 "Poison gas?!" Past Sanji repeated in shock.  
  
 "No!! Don Krieg, don't!!!" Gin pleaded.  
  
 "This...IS TRUE STRENGTH!!!" Don Krieg shouted as he fired the cannon, and the Krieg Pirates planted gas masks on their faces while the Baratie staff dived underwater to keep from breathing in the gas. However, that's when the Straw Hats noticed something: Don Krieg wasn't wearing a mask, at all.  
  
 "It's no problem!!" Luffy exclaimed, confidently, as he rushed to stop the cannonball. "I'll just kick it down into the water!!"  
  
 "Wait! Come back!!" Past Sanji cried.  
  
 "WAIT!! STRAW HAT!!!" Gin shouted. "IT'S A TRAP!!!"  
  
 But Luffy was too late...as Don Krieg gave a sly smirk. Then, the cannonball exploded, and instead of gas, the Straw Hat Captain was hit with a rain of shuriken, which sliced through his skin.  
  
 "AGH!!!" Luffy cried as he dropped to the destroyed fin. "Dammit, that hurt!!"  
  
 "Oh, no, Big Brother!!" Aika cried, worriedly.  
  
 "He was too hasty," said Zoro. "Should've stood back."  
  
 "I thought something was weird when Don Krieg didn't put on his mask," Usopp added.  
  
 "Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy realized. "That wasn't gas!"  
  
 "YOU THINK?!!" Past Sanji questioned. "USE YOUR HEAD, NEXT TIME!!!"  
  
 "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Don Krieg. "You don't use something as valuable as my MH5 for this!! I could annihilate an entire village with one of those things!! You think I would waste it to kill dirty pieces of trash like you?!!"  
  
 "Big Brother is not trash!!" Aika yelled.  
  
 "...Hmph," Luffy huffed as he stood up, brushing off his earlier blunder. "I see...well, I guess you get a point for that one!"  
  
 "You think I'm playing games?!" Don Krieg questioned, angered by Luffy's casual behavior. "I have many more ways of killing you!! Now...I'm gonna ask again: which one of us has more of a chance of becoming King of the Pirates, here?!!"  
  
 "...Come on, are you stupid?" Luffy asked. "The answer to that is a simple no-brainer!"  
  
 Don Krieg smirked, thinking that the raven-haired teen was going to say his name...but once again...  
  
 "It's gonna be me!" Luffy exclaimed. "You don't have what it takes to become King of the Pirates!"  
  
 Don Krieg growled while the Straw Hats couldn't help laughing, despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
 "GIN!!" the tyrant yelled. "DO YOUR DUTY AND SEND THAT DAMNED COOK TO HELL!!!" He then glared at Luffy. "As for this impudent boy...I'll kill him, myself!!"  
  
 "Uh-oh...Don Krieg's pissed, now...!" whispered one of the Krieg Pirates.  
  
 "I understand, Don Krieg..." Gin answered. "Sorry, Sanji...but you don't have a chance at winning."  
  
 "Heh..." Past Sanji smirked. "We'll see about that...you small-fry bastard."  
  
 Thus, the fight began. While Luffy was busy with Don Krieg, Past Sanji took on Gin, who charged at him while holding up his weapon in attempt to strike the cook down. However, Past Sanji leaped up into the air before he could get hit and tried to land a kick to Gin's face, but the man ducked his head down to avoid it.  
  
 "Do you know what they say about me, Sanji?" Gin asked with this almost wicked grin on his face. "They call me...the Cold-Blooded Demon."  
  
 He soon pinned Past Sanji to the piece of shattered wood with weapon, preparing to bash his head in with the other.  
  
 "I can't show you any mercy, now," Gin said. "...Goodbye."  
  
 "Oh, no! Not good!!" Kumi cried, and it seemed that the Baratie staff agreed with her sentiment. However, Past Sanji remained surprisingly calm, puffing out smoke from his nostrils. Then, just as Gin was about to kill him, he spat his cigarette into his face, causing him to grunt in slight pain as it burned him before Past Sanji slipped out, stood on his hands, and kicked Gin in the jaw! However, Gin was not about to be outdone, for he slammed his club into Past Sanji's right side...causing a sickening crack to fill the air. The Straw Hats cringed, knowing it was the sound of his ribs, which were already busted from the beating he took from Pearl.  
  
 Despite this, Past Sanji continued to fight, and while he was busy, Luffy attempted to go after Don Krieg by running across the fallen mast. However, he saw him coming and fired several bombs into the water, which caused some of it to spray up and obscure Luffy's vision. The next thing he knew, he found himself turning tail and running back to the Baratie, holding his hat protectively in his arms, before he got skewered in his left thigh by a metal green-and-yellow-striped stake. Robin was forced to cover Aika's eyes at that point to keep her from worrying any further.  
  
 "Lousy bastard!!" Luffy yelled. "You wanna fight?!"  
  
 "Do I 'wanna fight'?" Don Krieg inquired. "I don't need a desire. Battle demands only the tools and methods of death!! That's military might, boy!! And what can YOU do? Just charge ahead like a wild ape!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked as he stretched his cheeks, showing his teeth. "Well how about I bite your head off?!"  
  
 His taunting did nothing to faze Krieg, however, for soon, he heard the sound of blows landing behind him. Luffy turned, and saw that Past Sanji was lying on the floor, clutching his injuries while Gin stood over him, his weapons dripping with blood.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Usopp cried.  
  
 "Sanji, you really took a beating, there!" Blizzard added.  
  
 "What were you thinking?!" Chopper asked. "You already took a pummeling from that Pearl guy!! How many ribs did you break?!!"  
  
 "...About 5 or 6," Sanji admitted.  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Chopper questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "Haa...haa...!" Past Sanji panted. "Those...skewered dumplings that you call 'weapons' aren't doing much, are they, Gin?" He then gave a forced grin, despite his pain. "You...damn bastard...!"  
  
 "I'll finish you off, here and now," Gin said as he rushed him. "So don't move!!"  
  
 Past Sanji grunted before he jumped onto his right hand, causing Gin to miss...or so it looked like.  
  
 "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Past Sanji asked. "You trying to miss on purpose?!! STOP SCREWING AROUND!!!"  
  
 BAM!!! He kicked Gin in the back of his skull, sending him to the floor...but in doing so, he cried out in pain as he began to cough up blood.  
  
 "What happened?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "...I pushed myself way too far," Sanji answered. "It got so bad, I couldn't even take the shock of my own attacks, anymore."  
  
 "Honestly!" Nami exclaimed. "Between you, Zoro, Luffy, and even Blizzard, none of you monsters know your limits, do you?!"  
  
 The Krieg Pirates soon laughed at Past Sanji's expense as Gin prepared to finish him off...but just when he was about to, tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
 "I...I...!" he whispered before he threw his head to the sky. "I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN...DON KRIIIIIIIIIIEEEG!!!"  
  
 Hearing that caused everyone around him to gape in shock and disbelief at what he had just said.  
  
 "I...I just can't kill him!!" Gin cried.  
  
 "...What did you say?" Don Krieg asked, angrily. "Say that again!! I DARE YOU!!!"  
  
 "...That...that was the first time...that anyone had been so kind to me!!" Gin sobbed, while the Straw Hats all smiled. "That's why...that's why I can't kill him!!"  
  
 "...You stupid son of a bitch...!" Don Krieg hissed as he held up his shoulder plate again, much to the shock of his men. "You can't bring yourself to kill him, huh?! You disappoint me, Gin. I thought that out of all my men, you would faithfully execute the principles of the Krieg Pirates! I made you the Battle Commander of my armada because of your strength and ruthlessness in your bloodthirsty pursuit of victory! I believed that you were unsurpassed in these things...but I see now that I was wrong!!"  
  
 Aika whimpered as she clutched Sanji's hand, causing him to hold her close to him.  
  
 "I'm...I'm so sorry," Gin apologized. "I would never betray, Don Krieg...! I don't regret anything I've done in your service! I respect your strength...and I thank you..."  
  
 "...Gin..." Past Sanji whispered.  
  
 "But...this is the one person that I just can't kill!" Gin cried. "...Don Krieg...is...is there any way...any way at all...that this ship could be spared?"  
  
 Hearing that caused Don Krieg to tense up with rage, while the Krieg Pirates froze in fear.  
  
 "INEXCUSABLE!!!" Don Krieg yelled. "HOW DARE YOU, MY MOST TRUSTED OFFICER, REFUSE TO OBEY MY ORDER?!! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, GIN?!!"  
  
 On that, the Krieg Pirates panicked as they put on their gas masks, realizing that Don Krieg was planning to use the MH5 for real, this time. Gin, trying to get through to his leader, prepared to put on his mask, as well, but Don Krieg, no longer seeing him as part of his crew, ordered him to drop his mask. This shocked the Krieg Pirates, for Gin was the most loyal out of all the crew, and even went as far as to use himself as a diversion to Lieutenant Fullbody so Don Krieg and the others could get away after they escaped the Grand Line.  
  
 "...It just goes to show you how much some people can take others for granted," said Nami.  
  
 "Thank the stars Luffy didn't turn out that way," Brook added.  
  
 "Look!!" Aika exclaimed as she saw Luffy trying to rush Don Krieg again. However, this time, Krieg destroyed the mast that Luffy was using to cross over, forcing to hang on tight so that he wouldn't fall into the ocean, then turn and run again when Krieg fired the stakes at him, again.  
  
 "Gin!!" Luffy called. "Don't listen to that bastard Krieg, got it?! Because I'm about to kick his ass!!"  
  
 "...Straw Hat...!" Gin whispered in disbelief...but then he snarled. "Straw Hat!! You shouldn't talk about that Krieg, that way!! Don Krieg...is the mightiest man alive. A runt like you...couldn't even dream of beating him!!"  
  
 "Are you insane?!" Past Sanji questioned. "Open your eyes, you idiot, he's trying to kill you along with us!!"  
  
 "...I know," Gin answered. "I'm a coward...a fool who let some damn sentiment get in the way of my duty! ...I deserve the death penalty."  
  
 On that, he tossed his mask into sea.  
  
 "...He really is nuts," Nami said. "How can someone be that blindly loyal?!"  
  
 "I suppose it's hard to realize the person you followed endlessly would kill you without a second thought," Sanji answered. "I guess Gin just wanted to believe that Krieg was a good leader."  
  
 "POISON GAS BOMB: MH5!!!" Krieg yelled as he put on his mask and fired the bomb at the Baratie. Patty and Carne hurriedly got Zeff inside to avoid the gas, while the rest of the cooks dived into the sea and the Krieg Pirates put on their masks. However, Luffy ran up and grabbed two masks from them, tossing them to Past Sanji and Gin, but when he went to get one for himself, he saw that the pirates had escaped before he could.  
  
 "AAH!!" Luffy cried in a panic. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!!"  
  
 "He's gonna get hit!!" Chopper shouted, but then, out of nowhere, a mask suddenly appeared by Luffy's side. Not questioning how it got there, he hastily grabbed it and put it on his face, just when the bomb finally hit...and the memory faded to black, once again.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: *thinking*  _Phew! I'm alive! That mask appeared, just in time!  
_  
Gin: *coughs* D...Don...Krieg...!  
  
Chopper: Oh, no!!  
  
Luffy: KRIEG, YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Don Krieg: Fight me as many times as you want, boy, but it's your funeral!!  
  
Past Sanji: Chore boy!!  
  
Luffy: Hmph! There's no way I'm gonna die here!  
  
Next time:  **Luffy's Heart**


	28. Ch. 27- Luffy's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy continue to fight and inevitably defeat Don Krieg, then witness the joining of Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 The Straw Hats had instinctively covered their mouths when Don Krieg fired that MH5 bomb, even though they knew that this was just Luffy's memory, and therefore, they couldn't be harmed. However, the same could not be said for anyone who had been effected by the gas. As the memory began to return, they saw Luffy was lying on the deck on his belly, holding the gas mask that had been tossed to him to his face.  
  
 'Phew! I'm alive! That mask appeared just in time!'  
  
 "Thank goodness," Chopper whispered in relief.  
  
 "Yeah, that mask did appear just in time!" Aika agreed. "But...where did it come from?"  
  
 "...Wait for it," Sanji replied.  
  
 "Rrrrgh...G-Gin...let go...!" a familiar voice urged. "You can let go, now!!"  
  
 As the gas began to clear...the Straw Hats, save for Zoro, Sanji, and Robin, all gasped in horror as they saw Past Sanji, pinned to the floor...with Gin pressing his gas mask onto his face. As for Gin, himself...his skin was very pale and blood was practically pouring out of his mouth!  
  
 "OH, NO!!!" Chopper shrieked.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Aika screamed. "MR. GIN!!!!"  
  
 "HOLY SHIT!!!" Usopp cried.  
  
 "Gin!!" Luffy cried. "What happened?! Where's your mask?!!"  
  
 "Uggh...guuuuuhh...!" Gin gagged.  
  
 "...Wait," Luffy realized. "The mask that was thrown at me...that was yours?!"  
  
 Then, Gin coughed up a large amount of blood before he collapsed.  
  
 "GIN, NO!!" Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "Hahahaha!!" laughed Don Krieg. "What a fool he was!! The sin of gratitude brought him to the state he's in, and all because of some food! You know what they say...death is the only cure for idiots."  
  
 "Guh...D...Don...Krieg...!!" Gin choked as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
 "...Gin," Past Sanji growled, "you really chose the wrong man to follow."  
  
 "He sure did," Zoro said.  
  
 "How people can be so blindly loyal to somebody like him is way beyond me!" Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "KRIEG, YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAARD!!!" Luffy roared, furiously, which caused Don Krieg to laugh.  
  
 "Don't tell me you feel sorry for that worthless piece of trash!!" he shouted.  
  
 "Piece of trash?" Past Sanji repeated, angrily.  
  
 "That's right!" Don Krieg affirmed. "A fool who lost sight of what was important and refused to obey my orders is of no use to me! How do I know he won't betray me, again? I'm doing him a favor, killing him like this!"  
  
 "The only piece of trash around here is him," Franky snarled.  
 _  
"Seriously,"_  Blizzard added with a vicious growl.  
  
 Robin didn't even have any words for that...but the sight of seeing Don Krieg seeing his most loyal man as someone expendable...it just made her sick. One would think that after going through this for years, now, she'd be used to seeing this kind of cruelty. In all hoensty, though, she still hated the sight of such things.  
  
 "He's such a horrible man!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 _"Yeah, he's a big butt-head!"_  Kumi added.  
  
  _"Kumi!"_  Blizzard scolded.  
  
  _"What?!"_  Kumi asked.  _"Everybody's thinking it!"_  
  
 The Krieg Pirates gaped in disbelief, shocked that their own leader would want to kill his most loyal member. At that moment, Patty, Carne, and Zeff all came outside, once the gas had cleared up.  
  
 "Patty! Carne!!" Past Sanji called. "We need an antidote or something!!"  
  
 "What?!" Patty questioned. "That's only for food poisoning, Sanji! And besides, that guy's our enemy and-"  
  
 "SCREW THE DETAILS!!!" Past Sanji barked. "JUST GET IT, ALREADY!!!"  
  
 "That won't work!" Zeff exclaimed. "Quickly, put that gas mask on his face! There should be some antitoxin in there! Then carry him up to the upper deck and make him breathe deep breaths! It's the only way to save him!"  
  
 "Old Man...!" Past Sanji whispered.  
  
 "Do you think that maybe he experienced something like that?" Brook asked while Patty and Carne hurried to get Gin to the upper deck.  
  
 "Gin!" Luffy called as Past Sanji put the gas mask on Gin's face. "Don't die, got that?"  
  
 "Hmph!" Don Krieg scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. He won't live another hour!"  
  
 "Listen to me, Gin," Luffy said. "Don't let this jerk kill you! You have to live to spite him! I'll kick his ass for you, okay?!"  
  
 The Straw Hats only stood silently, once again brimming with pride at their captain's valor.  
  
 "N...no...!" Gin choked. "D-don't...fight Krieg...you can't...win...!"  
  
 "Hey, hold on a minute!" Past Sanji cried as he grabbed Luffy by his arm. "Don't be so hasty! If you just charge right in, you'll be playing right into his hands!! He'll kill you!!!"  
  
 "...Don't be stupid," Luffy said as the wind blew and he pulled his hand out of Past Sanji's grip. "I'm not gonna die!" On that, he charged ahead at full speed. "If you wanna shoot me, then go ahead and shoot!!"  
  
 "No, wait!!" Past Sanji called after that. "Come back!!!"  
  
 "There he goes," Zoro said.  
  
 "Same old reckless Luffy," Nami muttered.  
  
 "Ah, what can you do?" Sanji shrugged.  
  
 "Look out, Big Brother!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Aika, you know he can't hear you!" Kumi argued.  
  
 "I can still warn him, can't I?!" Aika questioned.  
  
 "Heh!" Don Krieg smirked. "What a fool he is. An enemy that's blinded by rage is an easy target if you ask me!"  
  
 "Don't say I didn't warn you...!" Past Sanji whispered.  
  
 "I've heard that even a monkey can learn, kid!" Krieg called out. "But you persist in your mistakes! A monkey seems smarter than you!!"  
  
 "Maybe so," Luffy began, "but I don't give up so easily!"  
  
 "The ocean is your enemy, boy!!" Krieg yelled. "If you keep charging at me, you'll only be a target for my stakes!! If you go beyond that fin, it'll be your funeral!!"  
  
 "...My funeral, huh?" Luffy asked as Don Krieg threw more of his bombs in the water, which caused the ocean to spray upwards. Luffy grunted as he was surrounded by the white foam of the ocean...and not long after, he yelped in pain when he felt those sharp stakes pierce into his left shoulder and his stomach.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Wait! Just keep watching!" Sanji said as the memory continued, and although Luffy faltered for just a second, he quickly wrenched the stake out of his stomach before he continued to charge at Don Krieg, who did not seem fazed in the least. As Luffy stretched his arm way back behind him, the water around him dissipated, revealing Krieg holding up his spiky Porcupine Cape.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "He wouldn't!!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUUUUUM...BULLET!!!" Luffy roared as his fist slammed into Krieg's face, in spite of his knuckles getting stabbed by the spikes.  
  
 "...He would...!" Nami winced.  
  
 Sanji shuddered as he held his own hands. Even now, seeing Luffy's fist get punctured like that sent chills down his spine...and not the good kind.  
  
 "What happened?" Aika asked, her eyes once again covered.  
  
 "You don't want to know," Robin answered with her arms crossed.  
  
 "...You know something?" Chopper asked. "I've always wondered about that scarring around Luffy's knuckles...now I know where he got it from."  
  
 All spectators were in disbelief at what they had just witnessed as Don Krieg collapsed from Luffy's punch. As Luffy stood, smirking confidently with the wind ruffling his hair, the Krieg Pirates could only wonder what kind of man he was...or if he was even human, for that matter. At that moment, Luffy, his fist practically pouring blood, reached up and yanked the stake out of his shoulder and tossed it to the remains of the Don Krieg's gallion.  
  
 "So...is this still MY funeral...or yours?" Luffy asked, panting slightly as the adrenaline rush started to subside. "My funeral...will take more than this! You may have a bunch of tricky weapons and a spiky cape and stuff...but I'm not gonna die, here!!"  
  
 "...Whoa...!" Aika whispered in awe, even though she couldn't really see, but she could tell her that her older half-brother was just brimming over with confidence.  
  
 "That's our Luffy," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Yeah, defiant till the end," Usopp added.  
  
 "Uh-oh!" Chopper exclaimed. "I don't think he's down, yet!"  
  
 Sure enough, Don Krieg began to pick himself up, wiping blood from his lip as he did.  
  
 "If this isn't your place to die," he began as he stood up and held up his shoulder plate gun, "then WHOSE IS IT, BOY?!!"  
  
 Luffy simply jumped over him before he stretched his leg out and kicked Don Krieg's shoulder, causing him to collapse, again!  
  
 "Nope!" he exclaimed. "It's still yours!!"

 The Krieg Pirates were in utter disbelief at what they were witnessing: their own captain, being defeated, and by some monkey-boy. The only ones who were actually enjoying it were the Straw Hats and the Baratie staff. The Krieg Pirates just kept going on about how Krieg was finished and how his reputation of being the strongest pirate in the East Blue had been tarnished...but that only seemed to add more fuel to the fire.  
  
 "SHUT UP, YOU PACK OF HOWLING FOOLS!!!" Don Krieg yelled as he put the shoulder plates of his armor together. Then, he seemed to pull something out of it before he slammed it into the piece of flotsam, causing Luffy to yelp as he jumped into the air as a huge explosion emerged.  
  
 "What was that?!" Usopp questioned.  
 _  
"I don't know!!"_ Blizzard answered, but as the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Don Krieg was holding some kind of spear in his hands.  
  
 "It's the Mighty Battle Spear!!" exclaimed one of the Krieg Pirates. "It's Don Krieg's strongest weapon!!!"  
  
 "An exploding spear?!" Aika asked.  
 _  
"Whoa, that's not good!!"_  Kumi cried.  
  
 "Hehehehe...!" Don Krieg snickered as he threw his coat off. "Let's see how long you can survive now...anchor boy! You'll find this will give you more serious injuries than those stakes did!!"  
  
 "What kind of spear is that?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "It'll blow you to Kingdom Come!!!" Don Krieg exclaimed as he threw the spear over his head, causing Aika to yelp as she covered her eyes, and not long after, Krieg slammed the spear into the piece of driftwood Luffy was holding onto, sending him flying through the air, once again, forcing him to grab onto another piece before he could fall into the water. As he attempted to get back up, however, he suddenly fell to his knees, much to his confusion.  
  
 "What happened?!" Kumi asked. "He's staggering!"  
  
 "Not good!" Chopper cried. "Luffy's lost way too much blood! If he keeps this up, he'll be a goner!"  
  
 "And I think Luffy knows it, too!" Nami added.  
  
 Despite knowing he was at his limit, Luffy continued to push himself, jumping at Krieg, even as he kept swinging his Mighty Battle Spear at him. Luffy did manage to dodge by latching onto the spear's handle, but that only made Krieg angrier. As Krieg prepared to skewer Luffy, the Straw Hats noticed that their captain had managed to strike the spear's blade, every time it struck, but even then, Luffy still winded up getting caught in a huge explosion. There was even a time the memory blurred, showing that Luffy was almost unconscious, but even then, he still managed to pull through, despite the state he was in. When Luffy stood up again for the fifth time...the Mighty Battle Spear's blade suddenly shattered into pieces.  
  
 "Huh?!" Don Krieg questioned in shock. "My Mighty Battle Spear!! What the hell did you do?!!"  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked. "I just punched it in the head, five times...it looks tired. Maybe it needs a rest!"  
  
 "What?!" Don Krieg questioned.  
  
 "Without that blade," Luffy began, "it's nothing but a bomb on a stick...and that's pretty lame."  
  
 "Rrrrrgh...you...son of a bitch!" Krieg cursed.  
  
 "Your stupid 'military might' you keep babbling on about is just got cut in half," Luffy said.  
  
 "Yeah!!" Aika cheered. "Way to go, Big Brother!!"  
  
 "But he's not out of the woods, just yet!" Franky pointed out.  
  
 "Is that really what you think, boy?" Don Krieg asked. "You've been badly injured before you took even two blasts from my Mighty Battle Spear! All you're doing is bluffing, now!"  
  
 "I'm not bluffin'," Luffy rebuked.  
  
 "But Krieg's right," Past Sanji whispered. "He's gotta be pretty busted up, by now! If he gets hit by another explosion, he's sunk! It's no use...Krieg's just got too much firepower on him!"  
  
 "Maybe so," Zeff said, "but even a man that has weapons of mass destruction...can't match that kid's heart!"  
  
 "His heart?" Aika asked.  
  
 "He's talking about guts," Sanji said. "Sometimes, Aika, even in the face of adversity, your brother still had the grit to face death, head-on with little to no hesitation because he knows what he has to fight for. That's always something to think about in the pirate world. You understand?"  
  
 "...Mm!" Aika nodded in determination. "Yeah, I understand! If I ever fight...I won't hesitate, even if it kills me, just like Big Brother does!"  
  
  _"Yeah, and neither will I!"_  Kumi added.  
 _  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  _"You're still kids!!"  
_  
 "See what you went and started, now?" asked Zoro as he glared at Sanji.  
  
 "I'm just trying to teach the kid a life lesson, all right?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Just give up, boy!!" Don Krieg yelled. "You were dead the moment you chose to challenge me!!"  
  
 "We'll see about that!" Luffy retorted as he blew a raspberry at him, which proceeded to further irritate Krieg. The boy leaped around him like the animal he got his surname from, swinging from the yard arms and even making monkey screeches (which made Aika and Chopper laugh). Don Krieg tried to make Luffy fall down by breaking the mast he was hanging from in half, and even tried to burn him with a flamethrower, but even then, Luffy still managed to avoid the attack in time, then delivered a powerful Gum-Gum Gatling move. However, it didn't look like it made any effect on Krieg, due to the armor being made of Wootz Steel.  
  
 When Luffy tried to hit him in the stomach with a Gum-Gum Bullet, it still didn't seem to effect him. However, it made Luffy grunt in pain, and the memory blurred again as blood splurted from his bleeding shoulder.  
  
 "IMPUDENT BOY!!!" Don Krieg roared as he hit Luffy again with his Might Battle Spear, the explosion sending him flying once more, then stood on top of the broken mast. "How pathetic are you?! You really think your puny monkey fist could shatter the strongest armor in the world?!!"  
  
 "My Big Brother can do anything, you big jerk!!" Aika shouted.  
  
 "Monkey D. Aika!" Robin scolded, causing the younger D. Carrier to cover her mouth.  
  
 "Well...at least I didn't say that 'B' word that Big Brother always calls somebody," Aika muttered.  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy groaned as he tried to stand up. "Just...a few more...ought to do it...!"  
  
 "He better finish this, quick," said Chopper. "He won't last much longer!"  
  
 "I think he knows that," said Zoro.  
  
 "I am the World's Strongest Man, armed with the best weapons and equipment!!" shouted Don Krieg. "That, my boy, is military might!!!"  
  
 "Technically, Whitebeard was the World's Strongest Man," Nami whispered, causing the other Straw Hats to chuckle a bit.  
  
 "Whoever opposes me dies," Don Krieg grinned before he threw more bombs at Luffy. The Baratie cooks cried out for him to run away, while the Krieg Pirates cheered, thinking that this was the end for the boy who challenged their captain, who laughed in triumph. "The strong always prevail!!"  
  
 "And that would be me!!" Luffy declared as he charged, despite Past Sanji warning him that it was a trap.  
  
 "You fell for it, just like I knew you would!" Don Krieg shouted as he tried to hit Luffy again with his Battle Spear, and that seemed to end it. "Your stubborn pride can't...HUH?!!"  
  
 Before he realized it, Luffy burst through the smoke, his forehead and nose bloodied from the blow, but he still had plenty of fire left inside him.  
  
 "GUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM...BAZOOKA~!!!!"  
 **  
WHABAM!!!**  Luffy's two hands struck Don Krieg in the stomach, knocking him off the mast, but even then, the cruel pirate armada captain laughed, believing he had won, and even mockingly praised him for managing to crack his armor...but then, Luffy jumped up after him again and struck him with another Gum-Gum Bazooka attack, this time, shattering his armor, completely!  
  
 "YES!!" Aika cheered. "He did it!! Big Brother did it!!!"  
  
 "It's not over yet," Sanji said.  
  
 "What do you mean?" Brook asked, and as soon as he did, Krieg immediately sprung back to life before he captured Luffy in a giant iron net!  
  
 "Ah, crap!!" Luffy cursed.  
  
 "HAHAHAHAHA!!" Don Krieg laughed. "YOU'RE FINISHED, KID!!! THAT'S THE SEA, BENEATH YOU!!! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS THROW YOU IN AND YOU DROWN!!!!"  
  
 "NO!!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "I GET THE LAST LAUGH, JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO!!!" Don Krieg yelled...but just when it seemed that victory was his, Luffy grunted as he managed to get his arms and legs free, then twisted his legs around before he grabbed Don Krieg by the face with his feet!  
  
 "Got you!!" Luffy shouted. "This'll finish it!!!"  
  
 "Come on, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered. "You can do it!!!"  
  
 "GUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUUM...GIANT HAMMER!!!!" Luffy roared before he threw Don Krieg into the destroyed fin of the Baratie, thus defeating him once and for all! However...Luffy ended up falling right into the ocean, despite his victory, and since he was so exhausted from the battle, he finally passed out, and the memory faded to black, once more.

 _"Oh, no!!"_  Kumi cried.  
  
 "He's gonna be okay, right?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "Don't worry! I jumped in and saved him at the last second!" Sanji reassured.  
  
 "Oh, thank goodness," Nami whispered in relief.  
  
 "Still, that was unsettling," Chopper said. "I mean...that had to be the hardest fight Luffy ever had!"  
  
 "Don Krieg sure gave him a run for his money, that's for sure," said Zoro.  
  
 "But he won in the end," Robin said.  
  
 "And fought with great valor, as well!" Brook added. "Yohohoho!"  
  
 "He did," Nami agreed. "But...he was going to have another really tough battle on his hands, soon enough."  
  
 "What do you mean, Big Sis Nami?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...You'll see," Nami answered as a new image appeared. It showed Luffy, sitting up in a cot with bandages and Band-Aids, one of which was dangling from his nose.  
  
 "Ugggh..." Luffy groaned as he yanked the Band-Aid, then reached up to scratch his head, only to gasp when he did not feel his hat. "AAH!! MY HAT!!! WHERE'S MY HAAAAAAAAAAT?!!"  
  
 "It's right over there!" answered Past Sanji as he pointed to the nightstand, where Luffy's hat was sitting. "Calm down."  
  
 "Oh, there it is," Luffy said in relief as he put it on his head.  
  
 "Whose room is this?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Mine," Sanji answered.  
  
 "That's for sure," Zoro said. "Look at the pictures of naked women."  
  
 "...OH, CRAP!!!" Sanji cursed before he covered Aika's and Kumi's eyes.  
  
 "Hey!" they both cried.  
  
 "...Hey, wait a minute..." Sanji muttered as he looked around. "I don't keep pictures of naked women in my room!"  
  
 "Gotcha," Zoro smirked, causing the cook to lunge at him, and soon, the two began to brawl, once again.  
  
 "Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out!!" Franky yelled.  
  
 "Guys, I can't hear!!" Usopp shouted before they all quited down.  
  
 "So, did you have a nice nap?" Past Sanji asked Luffy, who stretched his arms and yawned.  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy answered. "I feel better...so, what happened to Krieg and the other guys?"  
  
 "Gone, now," Past Sanji answered, "thanks to you."  
  
 "Ah," Luffy replied as Past Sanji told him what happened after he had passed out. Apparently, Krieg tried to continue fighting, despite the fact that he was clearly out of his mind, so Gin, though still suffering from the effects of the MH5, punched Krieg in the stomach, thus knocking him out cold. He then piled his remaining crewmates on a dinghy and decided that they should start over from scratch. As Gin was about to leave, he told Past Sanji how he admired Luffy for his courage in facing Krieg, despite being at a disadvantage, and also commended the Baratie staff for their valor in fighting for their restaurant.  
  
 "He told me...'See you on the Grand Line'," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "He said he'll see you there?"  
  
 "NO!!" Past Sanji barked. "He meant you, idiot!!!"  
  
 "Oh," Luffy realized before he beamed. "Oh, yeah! I just remembered, I'm not a chore boy anymore, since I beat those pirates, right?! The old man and I made a deal!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Past Sanji said. "You're off the hook."  
  
 "Soooooo...my offer still stands," Luffy replied. "You gonna join me or what?"  
  
 Past Sanji sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "How many times do I gotta say it, man?" he asked. "I'm not joining your crew, no matter what you say. I'm staying here until that crap-geezer acknowledges my cooking skills and that's that."  
  
 A pause...before Luffy heaved a sigh.  
  
 "Fine," he muttered. "I give up..."  
  
 _'NOT.'_  
  
 "That means you let go!!" Past Sanji cried as Luffy had stretched his arm and grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar, strangling him as he did.  
  
 "How persistent of him," Robin humored.  
  
 "Yeah, you know Luffy," Sanji said. "Never took 'no' for an answer."  
  
 _"Don't I know it?"_ Blizzard asked with a chuckle.  
  
 "...Look," said Past Sanji. "I can't just up and leave, okay? These dumb-asses don't know the first thing about running a restaurant."  
  
 "Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he sat on the railing.  
  
 "But someday," Past Sanji began, "I will go to the Grand Line."  
  
 "Then just come with us, now!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "I can't," Past Sanji argued. "It's just not the right time, don't you get it?"  
  
 "...I guess so," Luffy answered.  
  
 "You sure were set on staying there, weren't you?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Yeah, I was," Sanji replied. "I guess I was really stubborn, too."  
  
 "...Hey!" Past Sanji grinned. "Ever heard of this place called the All Blue?"  
  
 "Nope," Luffy answered.  
  
 "You're kidding me!" Past Sanji exclaimed. "That place is a cook's paradise! It's got fish from the North Blue, the South Blue, the East Blue, and the West Blue, and they say it's somewhere in the Grand Line!"  
  
 "Really?!" Luffy asked. "Wow!"  
  
 "The All Blue, huh?" Aika asked. "Sounds pretty."  
  
 "I'm still searching for it," Sanji started, "but I know it's out there, somewhere...and when I do, I'll make so many dishes with all the fish I find there, it'll blow your minds!"  
  
 "Sounds yummy!" Aika exclaimed. "I can't wait!"  
  
 **Grrrruuuuuuuuuurrrmmmbgh!!**  The Straw Hats looked up to see Luffy put his hand on his stomach, which grumbled quite loudly.  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy groaned. "I'm starving. Fighting Don Krieg sure worked up an appetite."  
  
 "Man...that was loud," Past Sanji muttered in surprise. "Well, I'm just about to get started on making lunch soon. Come on, let's go eat."  
  
 "Yeah, food!!" Luffy cheered. Soon, the memory shifted, and Luffy and Past Sanji were in the employeed dining room with the rest of the staff. Unfortunately, the tables were all taken, so they had to sit on the floor to eat. Luffy noted how the cooks were acting a bit strange, but Past Sanji assured him that it was nothing to worry about.  
  
 "Hey!!" Patty shouted. "Who the hell made the soup, today?!"  
  
 "Oh, that was me!" Past Sanji answered. "Pretty good, huh? I think I really outdid myself, this time!"  
  
 "You kidding me?!" Patty questioned. "It tastes like crap!!" He then threw the bowl of soup onto the floor. "I wouldn't even feed this to a dog!!"  
  
 _"Hey! I resemble that remark!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  
  
  _"Me, too!"_  Kumi added.  
  
 Luffy just quietly sat down, eating his meal while Past Sanji growled in anger.  
  
 "Excuse me?" Past Sanji asked. "Maybe you don't really know what human food tastes like, you swine!"  
  
 "Yeah, right!" Patty countered. "It takes real talent to taste something so foul! Makes me sick just smellin' it! What'd you do, put your dirty socks in here?!"  
  
 "Finally, some people with sense..." Zoro humored.  
  
 "Hey, that's not fair!" Aika exclaimed. "Sanji worked really hard on that!"  
  
 "Now hold on, there," said Sanji. "Just keep watching. Not everything is what it seems, you know."  
  
 "Blech!!" Carne gagged. "This stuff's nasty!"  
  
 "Yeah!!" agreed another cook as he and several others spilled the soup on the floor and continued to say how disgusting it tasted, to Past Sanji's growing agitation. The finally straw, however, came when Zeff decided to say his piece, and when Past Sanji talked back, instead of kicking him with his peg leg...he punched him across the face.  
  
 "Ooh!" Usopp winced. "That had to hurt!"  
  
 "Sanji, why did he hit you?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Like I said before," Sanji answered, "he was trying to beat some sense. He didn't want me wasting my dream, staying there at the Baratie. I mean...what if someone found the All Blue before I did? I would've wasted my life for nothing."  
  
 "...Zeff really was looking out for you," Nami smiled.  
  
 "I know," Sanji replied as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
 "Rrrrgh...SCREW YOU PEOPLE!!!" Past Sanji cursed as he stormed out. However, once he did, the Straw Hats could hear the sound of Luffy, slurping up his soup.  
  
 "Mmm...yummy!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what all the fuss is about! This soup tastes awesome!"  
  
 "Of course it's good," one of the cooks replied.  
  
 "Man, that was really scary," said another one of the cooks. "Talk about a bad temper!"  
  
 "We all know that Sanji's a great chef," said Zeff, "but if we didn't do something like this, he just won't take a hint!" He then looked over at Luffy. "Hey, boy...listen...can you take Sanji to the Grand Line with you? That's where his dream is supposed to be."  
  
 "...Idiots don't know that I heard them," Sanji chuckled.  
  
 "Take Sanji with me?" Luffy answered. "...No way."  
  
 "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!!" the Baratie staff asked in disbelief.  
  
 "But I thought you said you need a cook on your crew," said Zeff. "Is he not good enough for you, or something?"  
  
 "It's not that," Luffy answered as he kept eating. "I'd love to take Sanji and all, but I can't make him come with me if he doesn't want to go, and you guys can't really decide that for him. It's his decision to make."  
  
 "...Hey," Nami whispered. "I just realized...didn't Star say something like that about Luffy? Letting him decide his future?"  
  
 "...Holy crap, you're right!" Sanji realized.  
  
 "Basically, Luffy feels like it's best if Sanji made the decision, himself," said Robin, "not have others decide it for him.  
  
 "So you're saying you won't take Sanji with you unless he actually agrees to go?" Zeff inquired.  
  
 "Yep!" Luffy answered as he held up his plate. "Hey, can I have some more?"  
  
 "...I suppose that's fair," said Zeff. "But who knows if he'll ever agree to it?"  
  
 "As you can see," Sanji began, "I did."  
  
 Just then, they heard a loud scream come from outside, and not long after, something burst through the wall, revealing it to be a large pan-shark...with Yosaku sticking out of its mouth.  
  
 "Mr. Yosaku!!" cried Aika.  
  
 "What happened to him?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "He was trying to chase after me," Nami answered.  
  
 "Yosaku!" Luffy shouted as he ran up and pulled Yosaku out of the shark's mouth. "Hey, are you okay?! Talk to me, man!"  
  
 "Ugh...B-Big Bro Luffy...!" grunted Yosaku.  
  
 "What happened?!" Luffy asked. "Why are you by yourself?! Where are Zoro and the others?! And Nami?!!"  
  
 After a while, they managed to get Yosaku wrapped up in a blanket and gave him a hot meal.  
  
 "We couldn't catch Big Sis Nami," said Yosaku, "but we could tell by the wake up the ship that we knew where she was headed."  
  
 "You did?" Luffy asked. "Well, then let's go get her!"  
  
 "You don't understand," Yosaku answered. "If we're right...she's gone to one unbelievable place!"  
  
 Nami felt her body tense up and she shivered slightly, which Aika took notice of before she went up and worriedly held her hand, causing the navigator to smile in assurance.  
  
 "Anyway, I'll tell you the details later!" said Yosaku. "We need your help, Big Bro Luffy! You gotta come with me!"  
  
 "Sure!" Luffy nodded. "But...I don't get it...actually, no, I think I get it! Let's get a move on!"  
  
 "Hold up!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he turned to see Past Sanji, who was leaning against a wall.  
  
 "I'm going with you," he said, to everyone's surprise.  
  
 "You...you are?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Might as well, right?" asked Past Sanji. "I mean...King of the Pirates...All Blue...they both sound like pretty foolish dreams...so I might as well chase mine with you. I'll come along as your crew's chef...so, we got a deal or what?"  
  
 "Hell yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "YAHOO!!"  
  
 "This is great, Big Bro Luffy!!" cheered Yosaku as he and Luffy began to celebrate. Soon after, the memory shifted again, showing Luffy and Yosaku getting on board a shopping boat. Now, they were just waiting for Past Sanji...and sure enough, he soon came walking outside with a rucksack over his shoulder.  
  
 "...You know, this almost seems like a rite of passage ceremony," Brook said.  
  
 "You think so?" Sanji asked as he watched his past self walked toward Luffy and Yosaku, even as the Baratie staff stared at him, bitterly. Patty and Carne tried to get a "last-minute-revenge-shot" at him by beating him with giant spoons, but they were easily taken care of.  
  
 "Well," Past Sanji said as he tossed his bag into the boat, "let's get going."  
  
 "You mean you don't wanna say goodbye before we leave?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Nah," Past Sanji answered as he prepared to board the boat.  
  
 "And 3...2...1," Sanji counted down.  
  
 "Sanji!" Zeff called from the upper deck, causing Past Sanji to stop in his track. "You take care of yourself, hear me?"  
  
 A pause...but then Past Sanji's visible eye began to well up with tears and his lip quivered while Luffy smiled.  
  
 "...CHEF ZEEEEEEEEEEEFF!!!" Past Sanji sobbed as he turned around and bowed down on his hands and knees. "THANKS A LOT, YOU OLD GEEZER!!! I'LL NEVER FORGET THE THINGS YOU DID FOR ME!!! THANK YOOOOOOOOOU!!!"  
  
 It appeared that the Baratie staff also shared his sentiment, for they had burst into tears, as well. Even Zeff was quietly weeping.  
  
 "YOU SHITHEAD!!!" Patty sobbed. "WE'RE GONNA MISS YOU, DAMMIT!!!"  
  
 "YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!!!" Carne cried. "TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, SANJI!!!"  
  
 "WE'LL MISS YOU SANJI!!!" the cooks bawled. "GOODBYE!!!"  
  
 Past Sanji sniffled before he smiled at the people he had worked with for so long.  
  
 "SO LONG, YOU CRAPPY IDIOTS!!!" he called out. "I'LL MISS YOU SCUMBAGS!!!"  
  
 And with that, he, Luffy, and Yosaku sailed off, leaving the Baratie behind them, and not long after, the memory faded, once again.  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...  
** _________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Nami: That was so moving.  
  
Aika: Those guys sure did love you, huh, Sanji?  
  
Sanji: ...Yeah...they sure did.  
  
Yosaku: If I'm right, Big Sis Nami is actually headed for Arlong Park...where Saw Tooth Arlong has made his home base.  
  
Johnny: BIG BRO LUFFY!! IT'S BIG BRO USOPP!!! HE'S DEAD!!! BIG SIS NAMI KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Luffy: ...Say what...?!  
  
Past Nami: So...you guys came here after me, huh? Why don't you idiots take a hint? I'm not one of you, anymore!  
  
Nami: *looks down in shame*  
  
Robin: Oh, Nami...  
  
Next time:  **Nami's Lies**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, the arc most of you have been waiting for!


	29. Ch. 28- Nami's Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy arriving at Cocoyashi Village, where Past Nami coldly tells him to leave...but he knows she's lying. Then, the Straw Hats witness Luffy learning of Arlong betraying Nami and decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

  
**"Hmmmm..."  
**  
 Luffy glanced up at his captor upon hearing that small hum. Kovar sat before him, his wings tucked at his sides and a look of contemplation in his eyes. The dragon almost seemed...bored.  
  
 "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Luffy asked.  
  
  **"...It comes off as odd to me,"** Kovar said.  **"It seemed your crew was rather...disrespectful of you."**  
  
 Luffy glared at the dragon upon hearing that.  
  
  **"The way they made those little jokes about your leadership,"**  Kovar continued.  **"Not to mention what Roronoa said about leaving you...I'm surprised that even then, you still had faith in them as you do, now...or do you?"**  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Luffy.  
  
  **"You never told Roronoa about how you felt that night you overheard him talking about you...all this time, you kept it secret,"**  Kovar answered.  **"So tell me...why didn't you confront him?"**  
  
 "Because it was just like Sanji said," Luffy replied as he looked away. "There was no need to talk to him about it...he probably forgot about it, since then, so what's the point of talking to him about it, now?! Besides, things are different!"  
  
  **"Are they, really?"**  Kovar asked.  **"You actually don't sound very sure."**  
  
 Luffy felt his mouth twitch and he knit his brow, causing Kovar to chuckle.  
  
 "...I know what you're trying to do," Luffy said. "It's not gonna work. I still believe my friends will save me!"  
  
  **"Go ahead and believe in them if you wish,"**  Kovar said,  **"but sooner or later...I WILL break you."**  
  
 "We'll see about that," Luffy hissed.  
  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, with the Straw Hats...  
  
 "I sure missed a lot when I left, huh?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Hey, Zoro and I did, too!" Usopp added. "Man, that was crazy! Probably the hardest fight that Luffy's ever had in the East Blue!"  
  
 "Nah," Franky disagreed. "Krieg only had the advantage because he had all those weapons on him. Luffy won simply because of pure grit, like Old Man Zeff said."  
  
 "...You think Big Brother has enough of that...gritty stuff to keep fighting Kovar until we find him?" Aika asked.  
  
 "What?" Usopp asked. "Pfft! C'mon, Aika, this is  _Luffy_  we're talking about, here! Kovar doesn't stand a chance, okay?"  
  
 _"That's right,"_  Blizzard replied.  _"Luffy won't lose so easily. We all know that."_  
  
 "And once we find him, we'll be at his side to help him if he needs us," Robin added.  
  
 Hearing that caused Aika to smile warmly before she nodded her head. That's when a new memory appeared before them. It showed Luffy, Past Sanji, and Yosaku in their shopping boat. For some reason, though, they were being pulled by a giant sea cow.  
  
 "Hey! It's Mohmoo!" Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "Moh-who?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Mohmoo's the mascot of the Arlong Pirates," Nami said. "...You know, I haven't seen him since our voyage to Fishman Island. I wonder where he is now."  
  
 "How come he's pulling your boat?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Because Luffy and I gave him a walloping," Sanji answered, casually. "I was just trying to feed the thing, but apparently, he wanted to eat both the food AND us."  
  
 "Did you really have to be that rough with him?" Nami asked. "Seriously, Mohmoo isn't that vicious, at times. He's actually a big sweetheart!"  
  
 "You know, it's weird, though," Sanji said. "Why are we being shown this part? I could've sworn there was a lot more before it. Yosaku was even talking about Jimbei and the Seven Warlords."  
  
 "Well, you know how Luffy is," Usopp said. "Maybe he didn't think it was very important, so he didn't pay much attention."  
  
 "Or maybe," Robin began, "we're just skipping some memories in order to get to the more important things. At least, in Luffy's mind."  
  
 "Hey, look!" Chopper exclaimed as he pointed at something up ahead. "It's Sabaody Park!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all looked up upon hearing that exclamation...but upon getting a closer, they saw why the young doctor would make that mistake. It was a red-and-yellow tower of some kind, at least several stories in height, and it bore a flag of what looked like a saw-toothed shark with crossbones behind it. Upon seeing that mark...Nami's eyes went wide and her body began to tremble. Sweat formed on her brow and her heart raced, which caused the Straw Hats to look at her in concern.  
  
 "Nami?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Big Sis?" Aika aksed, worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
 Nami didn't answer...but instead felt a darkness come over her as she grabbed at her shoulders, shuddering as she suddenly felt very cold.  
  
 **"That's right...you remember it, don't you?"**  
  
 _"SHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
_  
 "No...no...!" Nami whispered with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
 "NAMI!!!"  
  
 Nami gasped as she turned around, only to find that she was not in the darkness like before, but back with the Straw Hats, who all blinked at her, worriedly, except for Zoro, who glared at her, not out of coldness, but more out of stoic support.  
  
 "...He tried to get to you, didn't he?" the swordsman asked.  
  
 "...Yeah," Nami whispered, feeling ashamed of herself, but then she shook herself. "But I know he can't hurt me anymore."  
  
 "We're in Kovar's realm, remember," said Robin. "Here, he is the master...he can still take advantage of us. It's up to us to be strong."  
  
 "Robin's right," Brook added. "Let's just power through this, understand?"  
  
 "Right!" Nami nodded.  
  
 "There it is!" Luffy exclaimed. "Arlong Park, dead ahead!!"  
 _  
"Arlong Park?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "So it's like an amusement park?" Aika inquired.  
  
 "No, girls," Nami answered. "It was inspired by an amusement park...but it's anything but."  
  
 At that moment, Mohmoo began to groan in exhaustion.  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy ordered the poor sea beast. "Don't you slow down, got that?!"  
  
 "It's gotta be tired, by now," said Yosaku, "given how much Big Bro Sanji's cook effected it."  
  
 "Wow," Blizzard muttered. "I'm sure glad Luffy doesn't treat me that way."  
  
 Suddenly, Mohmoo turned away from Arlong Park and started heading for the shoreline, instead.  
  
 "H-hey! Hold up!!" Luffy shouted. "You're going the wrong way!!!"  
  
 But Mohmoo did not pay heed to his words anymore.  
  
 "...Oh, dear god..." Sanji muttered with dread. "I know what's coming next."  
 _  
"What do you mean?"_ Blizzard asked, but he soon got his answer when Mohmoo braked to a stop right at the shore and sent Luffy, Past Sanji, and Yosaku flying like a slingshot.  
  
 "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAA!!!" they all cried.  
  
 "WHOO-HOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "HAHAHAHA!!! This is just like flying!!"  
  
 "It's NOT like flying!!" Yosaku argued.  
  
 "WE REALLY ARE FLYING, YOU MORON!!!" Past Sanji yelled.  
 _  
"Oh...that's what you meant,"_  Blizzard muttered while the present Sanji shuddered.  
  
 "...Oh, crap..." Zoro cursed in realization. "I know what comes after this."  
  
 Not long after, gravity began to take hold and the boat fell into the forest and began to slide along the ground.  
  
 "All right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Landing complete!!"  
  
 "HOW IS THIS A LANDING?!!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "Seriously, how did you guys even survive?" Franky asked.  
  
 "That looks like fun!" Aika exclaimed. "It's kinda like riding on a rollercoaster!"  
  
 "Don't remind me..." Brook muttered with dread.  
  
 At that moment, Luffy spotted something, or rather, someone up ahead, and once spotted that green hair, he instantly recognized that it was Past Zoro.  
  
 "Hey, look! It's Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "3...2...1," Zoro counted down...just as the boat collided with his past self.  
  
 "GAH!!" Past Zoro cried. "DAMMIT, LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL?!!"  
  
 "Ahahahaha!! Good to see you, too!!" Luffy replied, not really noticing his anger.  
  
 "Ooh...that had to hurt," Usopp winced.  
  
 "He's lucky I didn't kill him, right then and there..." Zoro grumbled.  
  
 Before too long, the group ended up crashing right into a cliff-face, and once the dust settled, Luffy just stood up and dusted off his clothes.  
  
 "Well, here we are!" Luffy said.  
  
 "Hmm-hmm..." Robin chuckled in amusement. "That Luffy, always making such big entrances."  
  
 Nami only sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "What am I gonna do with him?" she asked.  
  
 "Rrrgh...dammit!" Past Zoro cursed as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?!"  
  
 "I'm surprised Zoro actually managed to survive that," Chopper said. "Wasn't he still hurt?"  
  
 "You know Zoro," Usopp shrugged. "Even when he's got a life-threatening injury, he's still a beast."  
  
 "What was that?" Zoro asked with a glare.  
  
 "Oh, come on!" Usopp argued. "It's a compliment! Calm down, will ya?!"  
  
 "What do you mean, Zoro?" Luffy asked. "We came to bring Nami back! ...Wait, you didn't find her, yet? And where are Usopp and Johnny?"  
  
 "Usopp!!" Past Zoro cried as he stood up. "Dammit, I almost forgot!! We don't have time, standing around here!!!"  
  
 "Why, what's the problem?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "He's been captured by Arlong," Past Zoro answered, "and if we don't hurry, he's gonna get killed!"  
  
 "Wait, what?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "You got caught by Arlong?" Chopper asked. "What happened?"  
  
 "Uhh...it was a bit of an accident," Usopp replied. "You see, I was trying to hide from Arlong's Fishman crew when all of a sudden, I see this guy getting picked on by Arlong, himself, all because he had a hidden weapon on his person...so, I decided to help him out...even though I was scared out of my head."  
 _  
"But you still stood up to him, right?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "Yeah, Usopp!" Aika exclaimed. "Even though you were scared, you still stood up for that guy!"  
  
 "Thanks, girls," Usopp said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't really outrun him, so I got caught...but it was thanks to your Big Sis that I managed to get away."  
  
 "Barely," Nami answered. "I had to make it look convincing for Arlong, or who knows what could have happened?"  
  
 "Still...thanks a lot Nami," said Usopp.  
  
 "No problem," Nami smiled. "Besides...you saved Old Man Genzo. It's the least I could do."  
  
 "...He's dead," a voice suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look up to see Johnny...who had a grim look on his face.  
  
 "What?!" Past Zoro questioned with shock and horror. "What are you talking about, Johnny?!!"  
  
 "...It's too late," Johnny answered. "Big Bro Usopp...he's dead! Big Sis Nami killed him!!"  
  
 All color left Luffy's face upon hearing that.  
 _  
'...No way...no way, there's just no way! There's no way Nami would do that!!'_  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered, sadly.  
  
 "Wait a minute, hold up there," said Franky. "If Nami killed Usopp, how come he's still here?"  
  
 "Yes, I find it strange," Brook said.  
  
 "...Wait," Chopper said before he turned to Usopp with a horrified expression. "ARE YOU A ZOMBIE?!!"  
  
 "NO, I'M NOT!!!!" Usopp yelled, and Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard tried not to snicker. "Let me explain! You know how I said that Nami saved me from Arlong?! That's how! She faked killing me so I could escape!!"  
  
 "Really?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Oh, good," Chopper sighed in relief. "So he's not a zombie."  
  
 "...Liar," Luffy hissed as he grabbed Johnny by the collar of his jacket, the memory beginning to turn red as he did so. "You're lying!!"  
  
 "But it's true! I saw it with my own eyes!!" Johnny argued as he pushed Luffy away, then sat on the ground. "...Big Sis Nami...she's nothing but a cold-hearted witch! She's been going behind our backs, all this time! In order to get some kind of hidden treasure here in Cocoyashi Island, she's been in cahoots with Arlong, and just for that, she killed Big Bro Usopp without even a hint of remorse!! Don't you get it?! She stabbed us in the back!!!"  
  
 "...Shut up...!" Luffy hissed as he grabbed Johnny and began to shake him violently. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!! YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
 Nami's eyes went wide, feeling a pang of guilt in her stomach. Even back then, he still defended her integrity.  
  
 "Luffy, stop it!" Past Zoro barked. "Leave Johnny alone!! This doesn't have anything to do with him!!!"  
  
 "I know you don't wanna believe me, and you don't have to!" Johnny shouted. "But I saw it, myself!!"  
  
 "LIAR!!!" Luffy barked. "YOU'RE MAKING CRAP UP!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD NAMI WANNA KILL USOPP?!! SHE'S OUR FRIEND, DAMMIT!!!"  
  
 "All right, all right, that's enough!!" Past Zoro yelled as he pulled Luffy away from Johnny. "Luffy, come here, we need to talk."  
  
 "But Zoro-" Luffy started.  
  
 "Luffy, for god's sake!" Past Zoro interjected. "Don't you get it?! Nami's bad news! She stabbed us all in the back!! Why should we take her back, now?!"  
  
 "I told you why!" Luffy answered. "I chose HER to be my navigator! I don't want anyone else!!"  
  
 "Luffy, I'm starting to think that you don't just want her to be our navigator!" Past Zoro replied. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost say that you..." His eyes then went wide. "...Wait a minute...you didn't... _fall_  for her, did you?"  
  
 Luffy didn't answer...but a blush appeared on his cheeks and the Straw Hats could hear his heart pounding again, and that only caused Past Zoro to facepalm in disbelief.  
  
 "Oh, hell..." he groaned in disdain.  
  
 "You figured out he was in love with me?" Nami asked.  
  
 "If anything, it was a lucky guess," said Zoro. "Still...I was surprised that he knew what I meant."  
  
 "Who's your friend, Luffy?" a familiar voice asked...but it sounded cold and icy. The group turned...and they saw Past Nami, glowering at them with this distant and cold look in her eyes. For some strange reason, though, her hand was bandaged up.  
  
 "...Big Sis Nami...?" Aika asked, worriedly. "W-why do you look like that?"  
  
 "...Please don't hate me," Nami whispered.  
  
 "Nami, it's you!" Luffy exclaimed, happily, which caused the memory to turn pink as his heart began beating again, but Past Nami looked away from him, which caused the memory to return to normal color.  
  
 "Why the hell are you here?" she asked.  
  
 "What do you mean, 'Why are we here'?" Luffy asked as he went to pick up his hat, which had fallen off during his argument with Johnny. "We're friends, remember? We came to get you! Now come on!"  
  
 "...You're really annoying, you know that?" Past Nami asked, coldly.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion. "N-Nami?"  
  
 "Friends? Us?" Past Nami asked. "Don't make me laugh, you idiot. You're more like unwitting cooperators to me."  
  
 "...Nami...?" Chopper asked, worriedly.  
  
 "How cruel," Brook whispered.  
  
 "Why were you being so mean?" Franky asked.  
  
 "...I didn't want to," Nami answered. "I...I was just trying to protect them from Arlong."  
  
 "You see," Usopp began as he put his hand on Nami's shoulder, "as you all know...Nami's mom was killed by Arlong...and...because of that, Nami was too scared to see someone else die on her behalf. She was totally convinced that we didn't stand a chance against Arlong or his crew...that's why she put on that act. She was trying to drive us away."  
  
 "...But I didn't count on one thing," Nami spoke before she smiled. "Luffy's determination."  
  
 "You bitch!!" Johnny yelled. "I saw everything!! I saw you kill Big Bro Usopp!!!"  
  
 "And?" Past Nami asked, uncaringly. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"  
  
 As for the past group, however, they all stared at Past Nami, stunned beyond belief, but Luffy was the only one who remained unflinching.  
  
 _'...Something's wrong...Nami's lying right through her teeth.'  
_  
 Nami gasped silently upon hearing Luffy's thoughts...but she wasn't too surprised. Luffy was just that intuitive.  
  
 "I'll tell you this much," said Past Nami. "Arlong's after Roronoa Zoro's head after he did something stupid."  
  
 "What did Zoro do?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Oh, he just attacked some of Arlong's men," Nami answered. "Sure, Arlong's a cold, bloodthirsty killer who hates humans, but even he cares for his crew more than anything. He was about ready to slaughter everybody on the island."  
  
 "It figures," Sanji muttered as he looked over at Zoro.  
 _  
"Why don't you ever think things through?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Oh, shut up!" Zoro barked. "If anything, it's Nami fault for even setting me free!"  
  
 "Shh~!!" Chopper shushed. "Guys, look!"  
  
 "Listen," said Past Nami. "You guys may have the strength of monsters, but you're nothing compared to the REAL ones. If you stick around long enough, the Fishmen will kill you...not that it's any concern to me."  
  
 "...You bitch...!" Past Zoro sneered, while Past Sanji was swooning.  
  
 "Ahh...such a cold look...and yet it's so charming...!" he said. "Hey, beautiful! Remember me~? It's your beloved Sanji~!"  
 _  
'She doesn't love you, stupid! ...Wait, where'd that come from?'_  
  
 "Well...that's ONE way to kind of light up a mood," said Usopp.  
  
 "Hey! You stay outta this, got that?!" Past Zoro pointed at Past Sanji. "You're just gonna make things more complicated!!"  
  
 "What the hell did you say?!" Past Sanji questioned. "Listen here, bastard!! My love is like a hurricane!!!"  
  
 "Wait...what does that mean?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Uhh...I'll tell you when you're older," Sanji answered.  
  
 "Hey, Nami," Past Zoro asked as he turned away from Past Sanji.  
  
 "Hey! Don't turn your back on me!!" the cook shouted.  
  
 "Where's Usopp?" the swordsman asked.  
  
 "...At the bottom of the sea," Past Nami answered, showing no emotion whatsoever.  
  
 "Why you...!!" Past Zoro hissed as he drew his sword. "CUT THE CRAP, ALREADY!!!" On that, he charged for her, only for Past Sanji to get in the way.  
  
 "So now swordsmen go after women, too?!" Past Sanji asked as he tried to kick Past Zoro in the face, only to miss.  
  
 "What the hell are you talking about?!" Past Zoro questioned. "You don't even know what's going on, so stay outta this!!"  
  
 "Heh," Past Sanji smirked. "Well...after you suffered such a loss, I can't say I blame you for being so irritable."  
  
 Hearing that caused Past Zoro to growl in even more anger.  
  
 "...Okay, I admit it," Sanji said. "I went way too far that time."  
  
 "I'll say you did," Zoro sneered. "That felt like a damn punch to the gut."  
  
 "You've got some nerve, cook..." Past Zoro hissed.  
  
 "Why don't you mind your own business?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Hey, hey!" Yosaku cried. "Let's not fight here, you guys!!"  
  
 "He's right," said Past Nami. "If you're gonna fight, then do it somewhere else. Anywhere that's NOT on this island. You guys are nothing but outsiders who are sticking your noses where they don't belong. Don't you get it by now? I USED you guys to get treasure and nothing else. Now that I've taken every last Berry you guys have, then I don't need you anymore. Just go back to your damn barge and find another navigator to take you all to the Grand Line. Go find the One Piece or whatever!" She then pointed her bo staff at them. "Just get off this island and stay away!!"  
  
 Johnny and Yosaku both growled angrily at her, while Luffy just stared at her, blankly...even though the memory turned slightly blue, which caused Nami to hold a hand to her chest while Past Nami lowered her head, covering her eyes with her bangs.  
  
 "...Goodbye," she whispered, while the Straw Hat members who didn't know of the events stood with bated breath.  
  
 "...Nami..." Luffy whispered, softly. Despite the color being blue, he did not sound sad or shocked at all. Then, out of nowhere...he closed his eyes and fell to the ground on his back, to everyone's surprise.  
  
 "B-Big Bro Luffy, what are you doing?!" Johnny asked.  
  
 "I'm tired," Luffy answered. "I'm gonna take a nap."  
  
 "What?!" Johnny questioned. "A nap?!!"  
  
 "Right here and now, in the middle of the road like this?!" Yosaku asked.  
  
 "Yup," Luffy affirmed before he gave a yawn. "I really don't feel like leaving the island, so I'm gonna take a nap, now."  
  
 "Big Bro..." Johnny whispered while Yosaku's jaw gaped in disbelief and Past Zoro only facepalmed, once again. As for Past Nami...she looked absolutely pissed.  
  
 "FINE THEN!!" she barked. "GO AHEAD AND DO WHATEVER!!! IN FACT, YOU CAN DIE, FOR ALL I CARE!!!" On that, she turned and stormed off.  
 _  
'You can say what you want, Nami...but I know that you're lying...and I'm not leaving until I find out why.'_  
  
 On that, the memory faded to black, once again.

 "...You know, I just realized," Usopp began, "doesn't this seem familiar to you guys?"  
  
 "Familiar, how?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "I think what Usopp means," Blizzard began, "is that this situation is similar to what happened to Sabo."  
  
 "Right, Blizzard," Usopp agreed. "Luffy and Ace never went to take Sabo back with them because they'd thought he'd be better off, but because they didn't, Sabo left their home and was shot down at sea."  
  
 "So you're saying that Luffy didn't leave because he knew that if he didn't, he'd lose me?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Perhaps," Robin mused. "Of course, Luffy had no way of knowing the situation you were actually in."  
  
 "Come to think of it," Sanji said, "Luffy always seems to act this way whenever we act like we don't want his help...because he knows when we're lying."  
  
 "Wow..." Aika whispered. "Big Brother has such good instincts."  
  
 "USOOOOOOOOPP!!!" Luffy's voice screamed as the memory returned, but this time, it showed Past Usopp, bloody and beaten. "WHAT HAPPENED?! DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU?!!"  
  
 "More like a certain swordsman and cook," Usopp glared at the two in-question, causing them sweatdrop.  
  
 "Sorry..." they both apologized as they pointed to each other. "It was his fault." That's when they glared at one another. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Soon, the squabbling commenced.  
  
 "Guys, be quiet!!" Nami shouted. "We can't hear them!!!"  
  
 "I'll stop 'em," Franky said before he took Zoro and Sanji by their heads and bonked their skulls together.  
  
 "OW!!" they yelled.  
  
 "Knock it off, you idiots!" Franky barked.  
  
 "Thank you, Franky," Nami nodded.  
  
  "Ugggh..." Past Usopp groaned as he finally regained consciousness. "L...Luffy? You're here...!"  
  
 "Yeah, I got here a while ago," Luffy replied.  
  
 "And I'm here, too," Past Sanji waved. "Hi."  
  
 "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!" Past Usopp yelled.  
  
 "Wait a minute!" Past Zoro called. "I thought Nami killed you, Usopp."  
  
 "Stupid Johnny!" Luffy exclaimed. "He was spouting nonsense that entire time!"  
  
 "Now wait a minute!" Past Usopp spoke. "Things aren't exactly what they seem, here!"  
  
 "What do you mean?" Luffy asked, and soon, Past Usopp explained how Past Nami had saved him from Arlong's wrath by pretending to kill him, but actually stabbing her own hand to make it seem like she stabbed him, then told him to fall back into the pool so that he could escape, and Arlong would be none the wiser.  
  
 "Wait, that's why your hand was bandaged?" Aika asked.  
  
 "It hurt," Nami said as she rubbed her hand, "but not as much as the thought of seeing Luffy and the others get hurt...or worse..."  
  
 "Basically, if Nami pissed off Arlong," Sanji began, "she'd make him regret by killing someone close to her."  
  
 Aika gasped silently in horror.  
  
 "That's why I tried so hard to push Luffy and the others away," Nami said. "I couldn't stand the thought of Arlong killing any of them...I really thought they didn't stand a chance against him."  
  
 "But Big Brother is so strong!" Aika exclaimed. "You know that, Big Sis Nami!"  
  
 "I know that, NOW, honey," Nami answered.  
  
 "So now what do we do?" Past Zoro asked. "Storm Arlong Park and take Nami back?"  
  
 "N-now, hold up!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "I think we should ask Nami for a better explanation before we think up a plan!"  
  
 "Don't bother! It's useless!"  
  
 Nami gasped silently upon hearing that familiar voice, and soon, the group looked up to see it was none other than...  
  
 "Nojiko!" Nami exclaimed as she saw her older adopted sister, staring down at the Past Straw Hats.  
  
 "Who's that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "By big sister, Nojiko!" Nami answered. "Well...I guess that would also make yours, too, sweetie." She then smiled. "Wow...I wonder how she's doing, nowadays."  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "I have 3 big sisters! How cool is that?!"  
  
 "Why does that not surprise me?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "No matter what you guys try to do," Nojiko began, "Arlong cannot be stopped. Just give up."  
  
 "Nojiko!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "It's you!"  
  
 "What do you mean 'it's useless'?" inquired Past Zoro.  
  
 "Look," Nojiko began, "for your own good, stop sticking your nose in this village's business. Just leave Nami here...I'll tell you why that it is?"  
  
 "Why that is?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "You mean there's a reason why Nami's with the Fishmen?" asked Past Usopp.  
  
 "That's right," said Nojiko. "Once I tell you, you have to leave."  
  
 "Uhh...okay," Past Usopp answered. "So what is it then?"  
  
 "I'm gonna pass on this," Luffy said as he turned and walked away. "I don't care what her past was."  
  
 'If Nami wanted me to know, she can tell me herself.'  
  
 Nami gasped silently at this.  
  
 "...Luffy...!" she whispered as she put a hand on her chest, which caused the other Straw Hats to smile at her.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy, where ya goin'?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "On a walk," Luffy answered before the memory shifted, revealing Luffy sitting against a tree, and for some reason, he seemed to be deep in thought, which was rather for him.  
  
 "Hmmm..." he hummed. "A pinwheel..." He then smirked. "I think I just thought of a cool new move!"  
  
 "Pinwheel?" Brook repeated.  
 _  
"What kinda nonsense is he blathering about now?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Maybe he's thinking about going to a festival or something?" Aika inquired. "I know I've seen them whenever we had a festival at my island."  
  
 All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion going about, catching everyone's attention.  
  
 "Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked as he got up to go and look. As soon as he arrived in the middle of town, he saw a large crowd had gathered, and among them was Nami's father figure, Genzo, who was holding Nojiko, whose arm was bleeding, for some reason.  
  
 "Doctor!!" he called out. "Someone, get a doctor, quick!!"  
  
 "What happened?!" asked a man in the crowd.  
  
 "It's Nojiko! She's been shot!" Genzo answered.  
  
 "Shot?! What do you mean, shot?!!" asked someone else. "By whom?!  
  
 "...The Marines did it," said Genzo, grimly.  
  
 "WHAT?!!" the townsfolk questioned in shock.  
  
 "What?!" Aika questioned. "Big Sis Nojiko got shot?! Why?!!"  
  
 "...It was Arlong's fault," Nami hissed with great hatred. "He stabbed me in the back."  
  
 "...What did he do?" Aika asked.  
  
 "He bribed the Marines," Sanji began, just as furious as Nami, "and had them take away all the treasure she collected over the years working for him so that he could make her work for him forever."  
  
 "No matter how many times Nami would try," Usopp started, also sharing the same anger, "Arlong intended to keep Nami with him until she was no longer useful to him...in other words, until the day she died."  
  
 Aika and Kumi both gasped in horror before they looked up at Nami, who looked away from the memory and bit her lip.  
  
 "...How dreadful," Brook whispered with a look of great disgust. "Such a horrid, despicable person, this Arlong! How dare he take advantage of Miss Nami's heart, like that?!"  
  
 "That damn shark bastard...!" hissed Franky, while Blizzard growled viciously in agreement.  
  
 Robin looked over at Nami, whose entire body was trembling. She sympathized with her, all too well, for it was just like when Spandam betrayed her trust. She gave up being with the Straw Hats, and Spandam never intended to honor his promise with her. Arlong reminded her too much of him.  
  
 At that moment, Luffy noticed Past Nami, who was seething with rage at this point upon seeing her sister injured.  
  
 "I...I'm fine," said Nojiko. "Really, I am!"  
  
 "What happened to her?!" asked one of the townspeople.  
  
 "...Arlong's in league with the Marines," said Genzo. "They stabbed Nami in the back! He never intended to honor his word to her!!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, it was the townsfolk's turn to get angry.  
  
 "I don't believe it...!"  
  
 "That bastard Arlong!"  
  
 "How could he do this to poor little Nami like that?!"  
  
 At that moment, Nami stood up, gently removing Nojiko's head from her lap.  
  
 "W-wait, Nami..." the doctor muttered.  
  
 "Hey, Nami!" Luffy greeted as he walked up to her, seemingly not noticing her anger. "What's going on? Maybe I can help!"  
  
 "...You're still here?" Past Nami asked with a vicious glare in her eyes, causing Luffy to freeze right in his tracks.  
  
 'Uh-oh...she's all scary again!'  
  
 Before he could protest, Past Nami grabbed Luffy by the collar of his vest and pulled him towards her face, causing him to yelp in fright.  
  
 "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!" she yelled. "GET OFF THIS ISLAND, ALREADY!!!"  
  
 On that, she tossed Luffy aside and ran off while he blinked after her, then he got up, dusted himself off, and sat under the tree, again.  
  
 "Jeez...what the hell did I do?" he asked with a pout.  
  
 The Straw Hats didn't speak...but they knew they didn't have to. They knew that something intense was about to happen here. As they kept watching, Past Zoro, Past Usopp, and Past Sanji all appeared and sat around outside at the edge of town. They didn't speak a single word..it was almost eerie, as if they knew that they were waiting for something like this to happen.  
  
 Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the group saw a crowd beginning to grow on the streets, armed with all manner of weapons: swords, pitchforks, shovels, guns, you name it. It almost as if these people were about go to war...a war that they knew that they had no chance at winning.  
  
 "Those bastards have gone too far, now!!" Genzo shouted. "8 years ago, they came to our humble village, and we swore that no matter what, we would never give up our lives!! No matter how badly those scumbags treated us, as long as Nami was treated all right, then we would continue to endure!! WELL, NO MORE!!! That damned Arlong betrayed Nami, and now, there's no freedom for us!! And not just that, but he took advantage of that poor girl's kindness...and even killed her poor mother!! ANY OBJECTIONS?!!"  
  
 Soon, the townsfolk began to yell.  
  
 "Hell no!!"  
  
 "We've been waiting for this moment!!"  
  
 "We're not gonna take their crap, anymore!!"  
  
 "What are we waiting for?! Let's get 'em!!"  
  
 "No! Wait!!"  
  
 Everyone turned to see Past Nami...who had this forced smile on her face.  
  
 "Please...it's fine!" she tried to assure them. "I can just steal the money all over again, no matter how long it takes!! Please, just wait a little longer!"  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel their hearts go out to their navigator...even her present self couldn't help feeling like she wanted to hug her. She looked like a woman who had resigned herself to her fate...all because she didn't want to see the people she loved get killed. It was enough to break their hearts...theirs and the hearts of the villagers. Even Nojiko could see the pain in her sister's face.  
  
 "It'll be a little easier for me, this time," said Past Nami. "You'll see! I've gotten more experienced, now! Really...I'm okay...compared to back then, I'm really fine! You don't have to worry about me-"  
  
 "Stop it!" Genzo ordered, causing Past Nami to gasp silently...before he went up and pulled her into a firm hug. "...That's enough, Nami...we get it. You've tried your best to fight as hard as you could, but it just wasn't enough. You suffered for our sake...joining Arlong must've hurt more than cutting your own hand."  
  
 "...Old Man Gen...!" Past Nami whispered, her voice beginning to break.  
  
 "Now," Genzo began, "get off this island."  
  
 "W-what?!" Past Nami questioned. "But...but Genzo!"  
  
 "Be quiet, Nami!" Nojiko ordered. "He's right...go find that straw hat guy and leave!"  
  
 "No!!" Past Nami argued with tears in her eyes. "I can't leave you guys!!"  
  
 "It's okay, Nami," Nojiko assured. "You're a smart girl...and you've got a big dream ahead of you. We're not gonna let you waste it."  
  
 "SHUT UP!!" Past Nami yelled as she stood in front of the mob, pointing a knife at them with shaky hands. "I won't let you!! I don't want anyone else to die for my sake...not like how Bellemere did!!!" She then sniffled as she tried to fight back her tears. "Please...don't do this!! You'll all be killed!!"  
  
 A pause...before Genzo grabbed the knife by the blade, cutting his own palm.  
  
 "...We know, Nami," he said with great resignation in his voice.  
  
 "Don't try to stop us," said the doctor. "We already decided on this."  
  
 Past Nami gaped as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
 "GET OUT OF OUR WAY, NAMI!!!" Genzo yelled, causing her to stumble out of their path. "LET'S GO EVERYONE!!! EVEN IF WE DIE, WE'LL STILL SHOW THOSE BASTARDS WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!!!"  
  
 "YEAH!!!" everyone cheered as they followed Genzo...leaving Past Nami behind, completely stunned. She soon dropped to her knees and the knife fell out of her hands. Tears cascaded down her cheeks...and she seethed furiously as she looked at her left shoulder, where the tattoo of Arlong's Jolly Roger was placed. She grabbed at it, digging her nails into the skin, as if wanting to rip it right off the bone.  
  
 "RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!" she shrieked as she grabbed the knife and began to stab her shoulder, over and over. "ARLONG!!! URGH!!! URGH!!! ARLONG, ARLONG!!!"  
  
 As the present-day Straw Hats watched...Aika's eyes were welling over with tears. She sniffled as she watched her older sister figure's past self continuously hurt herself. It was more than she could take. Soon, Nami grabbed Aika and pulled her into a tight hug, allowing the girl to sob into her shoulder.  
  
 Chopper and Kumi weren't too far off, either. They were both being hugged by Blizzard while they openly cried for their poor navigator. As for the others...they were trying their damnedest not to let their rage take over.  
  
 Just then...a hand reached out and grabbed Past Nami's wrist, just as she was about to stab herself again, causing her to look up and see that it was Luffy, who stared at her with a blank expression.  
  
 "Luffy..." she whispered before she pulled her hand away. "What do you want? You don't know anything about this. You don't what's been happening on this island for the past 8 years..."  
  
 "Nope, I don't," Luffy said, bluntly.  
  
 "...This has NOTHING to do with you...!" Past Nami said, still trying to put up that cold façade she tried to put on, earlier. "I told you to leave this place...!!"  
  
 "Yep, you sure did," Luffy replied, again.  
  
 "SO LEAVE!!" Past Nami yelled as she began to blindly throw sand at him...but the Straw Hats knew that she was just venting her frustrations. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!! GET OUTTA HERE!!! GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!!! GO AWAY!!! GO...go...go..."  
  
 But Luffy stayed...while Past Nami sobbed, like the broken girl that she was, deep inside. She had lost everything...her mother, her treasure...and now, she was going to lose her sister, father figure, and all her beloved neighbors. She was truly someone who had run out of options.  
  
 "...Luffy..." she whispered before she looked back with teary eyes and a runny nose. "...Help me...!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy took his hat off and placed it upon Past Nami's head.  
  
 "Of course," he said as he walked passed her. "That's what friends do." He then took in a deep breath. "HE'S GONNA PAY~!!!"  
  
 "...Luffy...!" Past Nami whispered in surprise as she held his hat in fingers, which caused Aika to glance up at the present Nami, who stared at the memory with renewed vigor. Then, the younger D. Carrier took Luffy's hat off of her head, then nudged Nami with it, causing her to look down at her and smile before she put it on her head.  
  
 "...Thank you, sweetie," Nami whispered, causing Aika to smile up at her.  
  
 Soon, Luffy walked toward Past Zoro, Past Usopp, and Past Sanji.  
  
 "Let's go," he spoke, causing them to come to full attention.  
  
 "Right!" they exclaimed before they soon joined his side and all went on the march, like four men on the warpath. No words had been spoken between the four...but none were needed. They knew that their friend had been dealt a great injustice...and now it was up to them to make it right.  
  
 This was the true moment...the moment they had really become the Straw Hat Pirates.  
  
 It was then that they had all arrived at Arlong Park, where Genzo, Nojiko, and the angry mob had gathered at the gate. For some reason, Johnny and Yosaku were there, as well, but it looked like they had gotten roughed up rather badly. Obviously, they had taken Arlong and his crew, but lost.  
  
 "Stand aside!" Luffy demanded, causing everyone to step aside and let him and others pass. Then, Luffy stretched his arm back before he punched down the doors of the gate, causing it to fall over.  
  
 "...All right," Luffy said as he stood up. "Now...which one of you is Arlong?"  
  
 The Fishmen all glared at the intruder...but then, a certain one spoke up from his lawn chair, not even bothering to give Luffy a glance.  
  
 "Arlong?" he asked. "That just so happens to be my name!"  
  
 _"...So...HE'S Arlong, huh?"_ Blizzard asked with a growl.  
  
 "...There's no good in him..." Aika hissed with such anger, that it was almost unusual for her. "Nothing redeemable about him, at all!"  
  
 "Are you sure?" Brook asked. "He looks a bit laid-back to me."  
  
 "Trust me," said Sanji. "Arlong's not somebody to be underestimated."  
  
 "The name's Luffy," Luffy said as he walked toward the Sawtooth Shark Fishman.  
  
 "Luffy?" Arlong repeated. "And just who are you?"  
  
 "A pirate," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Oh! It's him!!" exclaimed a familiar eight-armed Octopus Fishman. "The guy who likes to take walks!"  
  
 "...Oh, Hachi," Nami muttered.  
  
 "Who?" asked Aika.  
  
 "One of Arlong's men," Nami answered, "but honestly, he's the only who ever treated me with any kindness. I never really hated him."  
  
 "Hold it right there!" called one of the Fishmen as he and one of his friends attempted to cut Luffy off. "That's far enough, pal."  
  
 Luffy only glared before he slammed both their heads together and shouted "Get the hell outta my way!"  
  
 Once they were knocked out, he continued to walk toward Arlong.  
  
 "And just what does a pirate want with me?" asked Arlong...but he soon got his answer when Luffy reeled his fast back and then punched him right across the jaw, causing him to be sent flying across the park and crash into a wall, much to the shock of the other Fishmen.  
  
 Before too long, Arlong managed to pull himself out of the rubble before he glared at Luffy.  
  
 "...Who the hell do you think you are?!" he questioned, which caused Luffy to scowl at him.  
  
 "That's for making my navigator cry!!" he shouted.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Nami: This is gonna be hell to watch.  
  
Luffy: Get ready, Arlong, because I'm about to kick your ass!  
  
Arlong: Not likely! You've no idea the power of us Fishmen!  
  
Luffy: I know this much! Without my crew, I'd be dead by now!  
  
Past Nami: Luffy...  
  
Arlong: Nami's my precious navigator. As long as I make her happy, then she's better off with me! She would be wasted on you! You could never use her like I could!  
  
Luffy: *very pissed off* ...Use her?  
  
Next time:  **Taking Nami Back**


	30. Ch. 29- Taking Nami Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness the battle between Luffy and Arlong, and learn how their captain won Nami's freedom back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 "I have to admit," Nami began, "as stubborn as Luffy was...it was that stubborness of his that saved me and my village that day."  
  
 "He chose you to be his navigator," said Zoro. "To him, no one else would be better."  
  
 "And perhaps the fact that he was crushing on you back then might've helped, too," Usopp said.  
  
 "Even if Luffy wasn't," Nami began, "I don't think it would've mattered. He saw that I was in trouble and he decided to lend a hand, plain and simple."  
  
 "That's just how Luffy is," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Yeah, but now those Fishmen don't look happy," said Aika as she saw Arlong's crew began to charge at Luffy, enraged at the sight of their leader getting punched.  
  
 "DAMN HUMAN SCUM!!!" one shouted.  
  
 "YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!!!" yelled another as he brandished his sword.  
  
 "Stay outta this, you crap-fish!!" Past Sanji yelled as he sent the mooks flying with his kicks, much to Arlong's further anger. "And as for you, Luffy, you always gotta dive right in, don't you?"  
  
 "Well, yeah," Luffy began, "but I don't lose!"  
  
 "That's not what I'm worried about, dumb-ass!" Past Sanji barked as Past Zoro and Past Usopp joined Luffy's side, the latter looking quite nervous, indeed. "Look, just save a little for us, got that?"  
  
 "Sure," Luffy nodded.  
  
 "J-just so you know," Past Usopp stammered, "you don't really have to share with me."  
  
 "My, how generous of you, Usopp," Past Zoro quipped.  
  
 "Luffy never did share much," Zoro muttered. "In fact, he still doesn't share, sometimes."  
  
 "Oh, brother," Usopp rolled his eyes.  
  
 "You're kidding, right?" Nami asked.  
  
 "That's Roronoa Zoro!" exclaimed one of the Fishmen, Kuroobi.  
  
 "Hey, that's the guy who tricked me-nyuu!!" Hachi exclaimed. "He took me for a ride! Or...err...I took him for one, I think."  
 _  
"What's that about?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Don't ask," Zoro answered. "The guy was just an idiot."  
  
 "Wait a minute, isn't that that long-nosed guy?!" asked one of the lesser mooks. "I could've sworn Nami killed him!!"  
  
 "Pirates, eh?" Arlong asked as he stood up. "So that's the connection."  
  
 In the memory, the Straw Hats could hear the sound of the townspeople murmuring, but it was somewhat faded, so they deduced that Luffy was just too focused on Arlong to really listen to them.  
  
 "So," Arlong began, "you human scumbags are here for Nami, are you? SHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You're just four people from an inferior species! What the hell do you think you can accomplish?!"  
  
 "You think you can get away with making a fool of Arlong?!" Hachi asked. "You'll pay for this!!" He then put his hand around his mouth and began to make a tooting sound, like a bugle. "MOHMOO!!! COME HERE!!!!"  
  
 "GAH!!" Past Usopp cried. "WHAT IS THAT?!!"  
  
 "Here it comes!!" exclaimed one of the Fishmen. "The monster from the Grand Line that completely destroyed Gosa!!"  
  
 "MONSTER?!!!" Chopper, Brook, and Kumi questioned before they hid behind Blizzard, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
 "Oh, boy," Sanji muttered. "I remember what happens here."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Aika asked. "What does happen here?"  
  
 "You'll see," said Zoro.  
  
 "COME ON OUT, MOHMOO!!!" Hachi called, and soon, something burst from the water in Arlong's pool: it was indeed Mohmoo...but boy, did he look a pitiful sight. He had a lump on his head and tears in his eyes. To put it simply: he had been put through the wringer.  
  
 "AAAAAAAH!!!" Past Usopp shrieked. "IT'S THE MONSTER!!!"  
  
 "What the...?" Hachi muttered in confusion. "Mohmoo, what happened to you?!"  
  
 A pause...but then, Mohmoo's eyes fell on Luffy and Past Sanji, who glared up at him.  
  
 "Oh, it's the cow," Luffy said.  
  
 "I guess he works for these idiots," Past Sanji mused.  
  
 "MOOOOOOHOOOO!!!" Mohmoo wailed as he turned to flee.  
  
 "What'd he say?" Franky asked.  
  
 "He said 'I'm getting outta here'," Chopper answered.  
  
 "Can't say I blame him," said Nami as she side-eyed Sanji, who chuckled sheepishly, while Robin could only chuckle in amusement.  
  
 "Where do you think you're going, Mohmoo?!" Arlong questioned, causing Mohmoo to freeze in his tracks. "...If you wanna run away...I won't stop you." He then gave a vicious, toothy-grin akin to a shark. "Go on, Mohmoo..."  
  
 A pause...but then Mohmoo turned and roared at Luffy's group.  
  
 "What happened?!" Chopper asked. "First he was scared, and now he's vicious?!"  
  
 _"Obviously, he's going be an alpha-rank mentality,"_  said Blizzard.  _"It's the same with most animals, no matter how big or small they are. If a creature senses there's someone stronger than they are, they feel like they have no choice but to submit or be faced with punishment."_  
  
 As Mohmoo roared, the Arlong Pirates soon charged forward, again.  
  
 "That's right! Follow Mohmoo's lead!!"  
  
 "Let's show these insolent humans how they're going to die!!!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!" Past Usopp screamed. "THEY'RE COMING!!!!"  
  
 Past Zoro began to unsheath his swords while Past Sanji smirked and loosened his tie a bit. As for Luffy, he slammed both his fists together with steam coming out of his nose.  
  
 "That's it!!" he shouted. "This is a complete waste of time!!!"  
  
 As Mohmoo roared and opened his massive jaws, Luffy did something that no normal would do: he stomped the ground so hard, his feet got planted into the concrete.  
  
 "Umm...is there a point to that?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Why did Big Brother put his feet in the ground?!" Aika asked, but she soon got her answer when Luffy began to twist his body around, then stretched his arms and grabbed Mohmoo by the horns.  
  
 "What's he doing, now?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "I got a bad feeling about this," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "Holy crap!!" cursed one of the Fishmen. "He's got Devil Fruit powers!!"  
  
 "Quick!! Run for it!!" yelled Past Zoro.  
  
 "What?! Why?!!" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "JUST DO IT!!!" Past Zoro shouted. "TRUST ME!!!"  
  
 "GUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUM..." Luffy shouted before he began to pull Mohmoo out of the pool and throw him around and around. "WINDMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!"  
  
 Thus, the destruction that was left in the attack's wake was massive. The lesser Fishmen mooks were soon mowed down to nothing in a matter of seconds, with poor Mohmoo lowing helplessly as he was used as Luffy's living weapon of mass destruction.  
  
 "Wow!!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother's so smart!!"  
  
 "Why'd he have to use poor Mohmoo, though?" Nami asked. "Seriously, every time he gets rough like that, I end up feeling bad for the monster!"  
  
 "We're lucky we got away from that, in time," said Usopp. "Still, he could've given us just a little warning."  
  
 "I think that was his warning," Zoro replied.  
  
 Before too long, Luffy tossed the now-dizzied Mohmoo into the water, where he landed with a huge splash...and yet, surprisingly, Arlong remained stoic about it.  
  
 "I didn't come here to waste my time with your little mooks!!" Luffy barked before he pointed a finger at Arlong. "I CAME HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Arlong gave a toothy grin.  
  
 "Well, that works out perfectly," he said. "I was just thinking about doing the same to you."  
  
 "Looks like we'll have to get involved, now," said Kuroobi.  
  
 "HE'LL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR CREW!!!" Hachi yelled as he pointed his thumbs down.  
  
 "We'll show what happens when humans decide to mess with humans-chuu," said Chew.  
  
 "Heh," Past Zoro smirked. "Now the real players step up."  
  
 "Next time, give us a warning, moron!!" Past Sanji yelled as he stamped his foot against Luffy's head.  
  
 "You trying to kill us or something?!" Past Usopp questioned.  
  
 Behind them, the townsfolk gaped in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. Up until then, they couldn't believe that there was someone who could actually be strong enough to oppose the Fishmen. Hell, it even seemed to impress Genzo.  
  
 "We should've crushed these inferior humans the moment they set foot here!" shouted Kuroobi.  
  
 "Lord Arlong," Chew began, "please don't get too worked up. If you lose your temper-chuu...you might completely destroy Arlong Park."  
  
 "Was he really that strong?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Nami answered.  
  
 "Well, Big Brother's way stronger than he is!" Aika exclaimed. "Right, Big Sis?! I mean, look at what he did to the cow!"  
  
 _"I think you're really overthinking this a little too much, Aika,"_  said Kumi.  
  
 "All right!" Hachi exclaimed as he took in a deep breath. "Time for...Zero Visibility!"  
  
 "Zero what-now?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Hachi...INK JET!!!" Hachi shouted before he fired a glob of black ink at Luffy, who cried out in surprise as the entire memory went black, but the Straw Hats could still hear his voice.  
  
 "AGH!!" Luffy cried. "MY EYES!!! I CAN'T SEE A THING!!!"  
  
 "Luffy, why didn't you jump out of the way?!" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "Look out!! He's got a piece of the roof!!" Past Usopp yelled.  
  
 "Uh...yeah, slight problem," Luffy said. "I can't move...and I can't see."  
  
 That's when the Straw Hats remembered that Luffy practically planted his feet in the ground, thus immobilizing himself.  
  
 "You're kidding me, right?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Why does that idiot always have to go and do such stupid things?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "BUT YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!!!" Past Usopp yelled.  
  
 "...I guess that wasn't very smart after all," Brook said.  
  
 "That idiot!" Nami exclaimed. "He never thinks these things through!!"  
  
 "Hachi Ink Jet ON THE ROCKS!!!"  
  
 For a moment, Luffy could see Hachi pick up a chunk of debris from when he was thrashing Mohmoo around, and realized that the Octopus Fishman planned to smash him with it (even though he was made of rubber). When it looked like he was about to, however, Past Sanji soon swooped in and kicked the rubble away, shattering it into pieces as he did.  
  
 "All right, Sanji!" Luffy cheered.  
  
 "What the hell am I doing?" Past Sanji asked. "I've entered the fray on behalf of this idiot of a captain."  
  
 "You and me, both, pal," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "Whoa!! So cool!!!" Past Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "But you know," Past Sanji smirked, "compared to a bunch of women-hating scumbags...I'd take this moron, any day!"  
  
 "I sure would," Sanji said with a smile on his face. "Even if he is a headache."  
  
 "That's just how he is," Zoro agreed.  
  
 "You're quite strong for a human, aren't you?" asked Kuroobi. "Although, for a pirate, that was rather gallant of you."  
  
 "Oh?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "Urrrrgh!!" Past Usopp strained as he tried to pull Luffy from the ground.  
  
 "My feet are still stuck!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Still?!" Past Usopp questioned.  
  
 "You're trying to test my gallantry, you crap-fish?" asked Sanji. "I was raised by a former pirate, you know."  
  
 "Hmph!" Kuroobi scoffed. "I don't think you can take me on with your puny strength, human."  
  
 "Come on, Luffy, are you out, yet?!" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "Nope," Luffy answered. "All my legs are doing is stretching."  
  
 "Then why don't you help me out here?!" Past Usopp shouted. "How about now?!"  
  
 "Nuh-uh," Luffy shook his head. "Still stuck."  
  
 "He could've helped a little..." Usopp grumbled.  
  
 "Why did he even think it was a good idea to plant his feet in the ground?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "You think this is fun and games, fools?!" Hachi asked as he picked up another hunk of rubble. "I'll teach you what happens when you underestimate us, especially here at Arlong Park!! I'll smash you to bits!!!"  
  
 "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Past Usopp screamed as he kept trying to pull Luffy out. "COME ON, LUFFY!!! TRY POINTING YOUR TOES UP OR SOMETHING!!!"  
  
 "I can't even move my toes!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "Hold on there, octopus," said Past Zoro as he walked passed Hachi. "Can't you see they're kinda busy, right now?" He then smirked. "So why don't you try and smash me, instead?"  
  
 "Roronoa Zoro!!" Hachi shouted with great rage. "I almost forgot about you!!" He then threw the rubble at the swordsman, who jumped out of the way. "You made a fool outta me, and you killed my friends!!"  
  
 "That's ancient history, pal," said Past Zoro as he held up Wado Ichimonji. "What you think doesn't matter. The tables have turned. You Fishmen aren't gonna be doing anymore terrorizing: WE are!!"  
  
 "What?!" Chopper questioned. "Zoro, you weren't supposed to be fighting!! Your wound still needed to heal!!"  
  
 "Zoro..." Robin said in a bit of a scolding tone.  
  
 "I was fine!" Zoro countered. "Jeez!"  
  
 "Oh, sure you were," Nami answered, sarcastically, "that is, after it looked like a waterfall of blood was coming out of you!"  
  
 "GET OFF MY CASE!!!" Zoro yelled. "IT'S IN THE PAST, NOW!!!"  
  
 "DON'T YOU YELL AT NAMI LIKE THAT, MOSS-HEAD!!!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT TO YELL AT, EVEN YOU, DARTBOARD!!!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "QUIET!!!" Franky yelled, silencing the two.  
  
 "Thank you Franky," Nami said.  
  
 "S'all right," Franky replied.  
  
 "Phew!" Past Usopp sighed. "Thanks, Zoro. I'll let you take it from here."  
  
 "Uh...Usopp?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "What?" Past Usopp asked, only to gasp when he saw him slipping out of his grasp. "OH, CRAP!!!"  
  
 Unfortunately, before he could get a good grip on him again, the sniper accidentally let him go, causing Luffy to crash right into Chew before Luffy ended up standing back in the same place again.  
  
 "Dammit," Luffy cursed. "Back here again."  
  
 "Uh...my bad...!" Past Usopp squeaked...but it seem Chew wasn't in the mood for an apology. Before the Straw Hats realized it, Past Usopp turned and ran away while Chew chased after him, leaving Luffy behind while doing so.  
  
 "...Definitely not one of my best moments," said Usopp in shame. "But hey! At least I kept him away from the townsfolk! He was about to turn on them, next!"  
  
 "Wow! So you used yourself as a diversion!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "That's so brave, Usopp!!" Aika added.  
  
 "Well, of course!" Usopp grinned. "You know I could never let innocent bystanders get hurt!"  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "That's Usopp for you!"  
  
 Thus, while the others were busy with their respective foes...Luffy was left with Arlong, who still had that same toothy, malicious smirk.  
  
 "You're mine, now, Arlong!!" Luffy shouted as he reeled his arm back and threw it at him. "I'll kick the crap outta you!!!"  
  
 However, it seemed that his boast was nothing but hot air, for Arlong grabbed Luffy by the wrist.  
  
 "How pathetic," Arlong said. "Did you fools actually think you have a chance at beating us?!"  
  
 "Honestly, we actually do," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "Damn right we do!!" Luffy yelled in confidence. "Now leggo of my wrist, jerk!!"  
  
 "There something you wanna say to us, maybe?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "No thanks," Arlong answered...as he pulled Luffy out of the ground with a chunk of concrete still stuck to his feet! "Hey, boy...I know a little game we can play!"  
  
 "YIKES!!" Luffy cried. "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried. "What is he gonna do?!"  
  
 _"Hey...how come he's looking at the sea like that?!"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "...He wouldn't dare," Nami whispered.  
  
 "He did," Zoro answered.  
  
 "Those who even taken one bite of the Devil Fruit can't swim, right?!" Arlong asked. "Of course, given your current condition, you'd sink, either way!! SHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no!" Past Zoro yelled. "The sea!!"  
  
 "Luffy, get outta there!!" Past Sanji shouted.  
  
 "Damn you!!" Luffy cursed. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!!!"  
  
 He tried to punch Arlong, again, but his other fist got caught, too...right in his teeth, which caused him to scream in pain. So, in retaliation, he tried to bite Arlong back, but that just made him angrier. Before he knew it, the Saw Tooth Shark Fishman threw him into the pool, where he quickly sank to the bottom.  
  
 "Oh, no!! Luffy!!!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "Dammit, I should've known he'd do that!!" Franky cried.  
  
 As the world began to grow dark around Luffy and the sound of the ocean began to fill his ears...there was only thing the Straw Hats heard as the Straw Hats saw large air bubbles escape from their captain's mouth.  
  
 _'Can't...drown...here...! Have to...save...Nami...'_

 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried as the memory went dark.  
  
 "Dammit, that cheating bastard!!" cursed Franky.  
  
 "The battle started, and already Luffy's at near-death!" Blizzard shouted.  
  
 "How did he get out of there?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Nojiko and Old Man Gen managed to help him breathe," Nami said. "Even though Luffy was underwater, his body could still stretch, so they stretched his neck out and brought his head to the surface, then used chest compressions on him so he could breathe...at least, that's what they told me."  
  
 "I see," Robin said. "In a way, they were doing CPR on him."  
  
 "So, what were you three doing in the meantime?" asked Brook.  
  
 "I was fighting with that Manta freak," said Sanji.  
  
 "I was off, fighting for my life in an epic battle between man and monster!!" Usopp declared.  
  
 "You mean after you ran away like a chicken?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "OH SHUT UP!!!" Usopp yelled.  
  
 "And you, Zoro?" Robin asked.  
  
 "...Okay...I was...still fighting when I shouldn't have," said Zoro, "but what was I supposed to do? In battle, no matter how grievous your injuries are, you can't take a moment to rest because they're gonna take advantage of that!"  
 _  
"He's got a point,_ " said Blizzard.  _"Even if you're injured, the enemy won't care. They'll exploit in any way possible."_  
  
 "But...but he still should've been-" Chopper started.  
  
 "Chopper, it's over, okay?" Zoro asked. "As you can see, I'm alive. I know I probably should've been resting, but come on...if it were Nami, would you have done the same?"  
  
 Chopper blinked before he looked up at Nami, who stared at him before the reindeer sighed.  
  
 "...Yeah," he whispered, causing Zoro to smile and put a hand on his hat.  
  
 Just then, the darkness of the void just vanished all at once as they heard a loud gasp for breath. The Straw Hats gasped, realizing that it was Luffy, whose head was being held by Genzo. The boy panted, rapidly, as he felt air fill his hungs, once more.  
  
 "Wow," Chopper whispered. "How much water did he inhale?"  
  
 "Enough to make a rainbow," said Sanji.  
  
 "Hey, kid!" Genzo called, causing Luffy to glance up at Luffy. "Are you okay?!"  
  
 "Y...yeah...I think so," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Just hang on," Genzo told him. "We'll have you outta this in no time!"  
  
 "Thanks, old-timer," Luffy said before he blinked in slight perplexity.  
  
 "What is it?" asked Genzo.  
  
 "Hey," Luffy began, "what happened to that pinwheel of yours? It was pretty cool!"  
  
 "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!" Genzo yelled.  
  
 "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Luffy asked. "Are you Nami's dad or something?"  
  
 "What?!" Genzo questioned with a blush. "Of course not!"  
  
 "You sure?" Luffy asked. "Because you kinda act like you're her dad...you're also both pretty scary."  
  
 "WHAT WAS THAT?!!" Genzo questioned while Nami face-palmed, and yet at the same time, she couldn't help chuckling, just a little.  
  
 "Even when he's in the face of danger," she began, "he can still joke and laugh."  
  
 All of a sudden, Luffy felt his body begin to twitch.  
  
 "Whoa!" he exclaimed.  
  
 "What's going on?!" Genzo asked. "Are you free, kid?!!"  
  
 "Hell yeah, I am!!" Luffy answered as he felt his torso beginning to retract.  
  
 "All thanks to yours truly," said Sanji with a smirk, and before too long, Luffy sprang up out of the water and went flying through the air!  
  
 "I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!" he roared.  
  
 "Yay!!" Aika cheered. "Go, Big Brother, go!!"  
  
 _"Kick some Fishman butt!!"_  Kumi added.  _"...Hey, what's he doing?"  
_  
 "...Oh, god...!" Zoro whispered with dread when he saw Luffy stretch his arms and grab his past self by the back of his shirt.  
  
 "ZORO!!! TRADE YA!!!!" Luffy called before he threw Past Zoro towards a random direction.  
  
 "...Pfffft...!" Sanji and Franky buzzed their lips.  
  
 "AH!!" Zoro pointed at them. "Don't even think about it!!"  
  
 "...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sanji cackled as he fell backwards. "AH!! OH!! OH, MY SIDES!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 Soon, the others joined in laughing at their hapless swordsman...even Robin, as hard as she tried not to. All Zoro could do was grumble in defeat. However, all humor soon left when they saw Luffy about to attack Arlong.  
  
 "All right!!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his head back. "Gum-Gum...BELL!!!"  
  
 **BONG!!!**  His head landed directly against Arlong's jaw.  
  
 "AND WHIP!!!"  
  
 He stretched his leg out and kicked Arlong in the side.  
  
 "BULLET!!!"  
  
 He punched Arlong in the gut.  
  
 "AND NOW...GATLIIIIIIING!!!"  
  
 Soon, he sent Arlong to the ground in a flurry of rapid fire punches, much to the shock of the townsfolk, as well as Past Nami, who had come to join them at the time.  
  
 "All right, he beat him!!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Not quite," Nami replied. "Keep watching."  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered before she looked up, and to her shock, Arlong sat straight up!  
  
 "What was that?" Arlong asked. "Were you trying to do something, boy?"  
  
 "HUH?!!" Aika questioned.  
  
 _"No way!!"_ Kumi exclaimed.  _"It didn't even faze him!!!"  
_  
 "My word! Just how powerful is this Arlong?!" Brook asked.  
  
 "I was," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "I was just warming up, is all."  
  
 "Shahahahaha!" laughed Arlong. "How tenaciously you human scum hold on by your stubby little teeth...but you'd have been better off, dying peacefully on the ocean floor!"  
  
 "Well, I'm glad my friends got me outta there," Luffy said as he stretched his arms from one side to the other.  
  
 "...You don't really understand why I'm so upset, do you?" asked Arlong. "I just had to watch my dear comrades be defeated by human worms like you! Keep messing with me, and I'll be sure to make you wish for death."  
  
 "Yeah, right!" Aika shouted. "Big Brother would never lose to someone like you!!"  
  
 "Tell me," Arlong began, "do you know the difference between you and me?"  
  
 "Our noses," Luffy answered, still cracking his knuckles, which seemed to irritate Arlong greatly. "Our chins?"  
  
 "...Is he serious?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Sometimes, I wonder," Nami replied with a deadpan tone.  
  
 "Or...webbed fingers?!" Luffy asked as he pointed at his hands.  
  
 "No..." Arlong replied before he lunged at Luffy. "OUR SPECIES!!"  
  
 He then attempted to take several bites out of Luffy, who jumped back at every chomp, but then, Arlong grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against a stone column.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried before she covered her eyes. "I can't look!!"  
 _  
"Me, neither!!"_ Kumi cried as she also covered her eyes.  
  
 Just when Arlong was about to bite off Luffy's neck, the Straw Hat Captain grabbed his own head and pulled it out of the way, causing Arlong to bite the column instead. However, when he did, the column shattered into pieces.  
  
 "My word!!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "He shattered that thing with one bite!!" Franky added.  
 _  
"Eh,"_  Blizzard shrugged.  _"I bite a lot harder than that guy. I can even bite through steel, now!"_  
  
 "Whoa!!" Luffy cried as he managed to free himself from Arlong's grasp. "That was scary!!"  
  
 "Damn right it was," Sanji said. "If Arlong had actually managed to get those jaws of his on Luffy, they'd leave more than just bite marks. He would've torn a good size chunk out of him!"  
  
 "...You sound like Robin," Usopp muttered with dread.  
  
 "Superhuman strength is the birthright of all Fishmen," Arlong boasted. "The heavens didn't smile on your puny kind in that regard. You humans are inherently inferior to us Fishmen!! From the moment of birth, an unbridgeable gap separates our species!!"  
  
 "Ugh...I hate when he gets like this," Nami muttered. "Always talking on and on about how Fishmen are superior."  
  
 "Thank god that Jimbei wasn't like this insufferable jerkass," said Zoro.  
  
 "So what?!" Luffy asked. "That's nothing!" He then punched away the remainder of the column that Arlong had bitten. "Who says you need strong jaws to shatter stone?!"  
  
 Behind Luffy, he could hear Johnny and Yosaku laughing at Arlong, who grew even more enraged.  
  
 "It's pointless to argue with you," he said before he charged at Luffy. "You humans are a weak, foolish species!! You sink like rocks in the ocean!! What can you possibly do?!"  
  
 "Maybe I can't do much," Luffy started as he picked up two cutlasses, "but I have friends who will have my back!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper asked. "Is Luffy gonna fight with those swords?"  
  
 "Not likely," said Zoro. "Luffy doesn't know the first thing about swordplay."  
  
 "Then why did he pick them up?" Aika asked.  
  
 "I suppose he thought that if he used the swords," Robin began, "he'd have more of an advantage."  
  
 Soon, Luffy began to swing and slash the swords...well, more like flail them about wildly, and he missed Arlong every time.  
  
 "What are you doing?!" Arlong asked with a smug grin. "You're just swinging those swords about, wildly!!" He then pulled one cutlass out of Luffy's grip with his teeth. That didn't discourage him, however, for the boy swung the other sword at Arlong, who shattered the blade with one bite, as well.  
  
 "Enough of this foolishness," Arlong hissed, only for Luffy to whirl around and punch him right in the jaw, and the force of the strike was powerful enough to shatter his fangs!  
  
 "Yes!!" Aika cheered. "Did you see that?! He broke them!!"  
 _  
"Don't celebrate, yet,"_  said Blizzard.  _"I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."_  
  
 "AAAAAAAAGH!!!" Arlong screamed as he held his mouth. "MY TEETH!! YOU BUSTED MY TEETH, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
 "Haa...haa...haa...!" Luffy panted before he stood up straight. "LIKE HELL I WOULD KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD, YOU DUMB-ASS!!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Franky muttered. "What's he talking about?"  
  
 "I'm a terrible sailor," Luffy began, "I can't cook...and I definitely can't lie!"  
  
 "Hey," Past Usopp muttered in offense.  
  
 "Seriously, why did he think the only thing I could do was lying?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "I know this much," Luffy said. "Without my friends' help, I'd be dead, by now!!"  
  
 "...Luffy..." Nami whispered.  
  
 "Shahahahahaha!" laughed Arlong. "You're quite clever, aren't you? Admitting how helpless you really are. What a burden it must be for your so-called friends to have an idiot like for a captain! I don't know why they fight so desperately to save you! You lack the slightest shred of dignity and ability!! What makes you think you can be a pirate captain?! What can you possibly accomplish?!!"  
  
 "...I'll tell you what I can accomplish," Luffy smirked. "I can kick your ass!"

 The memory seemed to pause, giving the Straw Hats a moment to reflect upon this.  
  
 "...Luffy really depended on us, huh?" Nami asked.  
  
 "It sounds that way to me," said Robin.  
  
 "But you know, I gotta wonder," Franky began, "do you think that maybe, Luffy's not as confident in himself as we think he is?"  
  
 "What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Are you saying Luffy's got some issues with self-esteem?" Sanji inquired.  
  
 "It's a theory at best," Franky admitted. "He said there were just some things he couldn't do on his own."  
  
 "If that's the case," Nami began, "then don't you think he would've trusted us a bit more? If he knows he can't do anything without us, why not admit when he needs help?!"  
  
 _"You know how stubborn he is,"_ said Blizzard.  _"Maybe he thinks he'd be burdening us if he asked for help. He expects each of us to carry our own weight."_  
  
 "But if you need help, there's nothing wrong with asking," said Kumi.  
  
  _"Like I said,"_  Blizzard replied,  _"he's too stubborn."_  
  
 On that, the memory resumed, and Luffy and Arlong continued to have their bout. By now, Arlong was using his own disconnected teeth like weapons, but the Straw Hats were quite shocked when Luffy used one of the Fishmen as a living shield. They didn't think too much on it, though. Just a moment of desperation at best and he probably didn't even realize what he was doing. At one point, it looked like Luffy wasn't taking things very seriously, especially when he put Arlong's discarded teeth in his own mouth and tried to bite him back with them. Of course, Luffy ended up getting more injured than before when Arlong managed to take a bite out of him. Although Luffy managed to bite back, it still didn't put too much damage on him. As the fight went on, it almost looked like Arlong was going to bite off Luffy's arm, but Luffy managed to slam him into the ground, free his elbow, and then wrenched Arlong's broken teeth out of his side.  
  
 Robin decided it was best to cover Aika and Kumi's eyes by this point, as if sensing that something very violent was about to happen. As for Chopper, he was watching with his usual expert doctor's eye, and he could tell, right away, that Luffy was beginning to feel fatigued. The loss of blood from Arlong's bites were beginning to get to him.  
  
 Soon, Arlong decided to try and play dirty by hiding in the water, and then leaping out and hitting Luffy with his Shark-On Darts attack, and since he was faster in the water, it was nearly impossible to dodge his attacks, and Luffy only groaned as he felt his blood seeping out of his stomach. Despite this, though, he continued to try and fight back while Arlong mocked him. However, in a stroke of pure luck, Luffy managed to dodge him again...and Arlong's nose ended up getting stuck in the concrete.  
  
 "Huh?" Franky muttered.  
  
 "He's stuck," Brook said. "Does that mean that Luffy won?"  
  
 "Not quite," Nami replied...and to confirm this, just sprang up and hit Luffy again, knowing his guard was down, and took advantage by getting in at least 5 more hits on him before jumping back in the water. Despite Past Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku urging him to run and hide, Luffy refused, declaring that he would knock Arlong out, somehow. All he could do was stand at the pool and wait for him.  
  
 "Luffy better finish this fight, soon," Chopper said. "I'm not sure if he'll last much longer!"  
  
 "He'll make it," Zoro said. "It's Luffy."  
  
 Before long, Arlong launched out of the water, preparing to skewer Luffy with his nose, but the rubberman stretched out his fingers with his Gum-Gum Shield, and it seemed somewhat effective, for it managed to stop Arlong from hitting him, again. However, they did end up crashing into Arlong Park with Luffy landing on a higher level.  
  
 "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Now I've got you, Arlong!! Now that trick won't work on me-"  
  
 "SHARK-ON DARTS!!!" Arlong yelled as he jumped out of the room and sent Luffy flying again.  
  
  _"Oh, crap!!"_  Blizzard cursed.  
  
 Despite this setback, Luffy refused to give up. Intertwining his fingers, he used his Gum-Gum Net to catch Arlong in mid-air and then throw him down to the ground, followed by a Gum-Gum Spear to send him crashing down, faster. The Straw Hats could hear Arlong crying out in pain...and yet, for the members who were not there...they felt strangely uneasy.  
  
 _"What happened?"_ Kumi asked.  _"Did Luffy win?"_  
  
 "Not yet," said Usopp.  
  
 As the dust finally settled...they soon saw Arlong's eyes: wide and bloodshot with slit pupils and a vicious snarl on his face. It almost looked like he had become a different creature, entirely.  
  
 "AAH!!" Chopper shrieked. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS EYES?!!"  
  
 "This is what happens when a Fishman goes crazy," Sanji replied. "Luffy pushed Arlong too far. The thought of getting defeated by an inferior human like him...it pushed him over the edge."  
  
 "...I thought Arlong was scarier when I first saw him," Nami said as she hugged herself, "but when I saw those eyes...my fear for him increased, at least tenfold."  
  
 "You...!!" Arlong hissed as he grabbed Luffy by the hair and swung him around, furiously. "You are an inferior human...and I am a mighty Fishman!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
 He then hurled Luffy into the wall, and at first, that didn't seem to do much to him, but then Luffy yelped as he began to scamper his way up to the upper floor. That's when Arlong reached inside the wall and then pulled out a gigantic, saw-like blade: his Shark Saw.  
  
 "That's a big sword!!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "That's no sword," Zoro replied. "It's a saw."  
  
 Soon, Arlong began his relentless pursuit, chasing Luffy up the tower while the latter scurried up the rooftop like a monkey, and every time, it almost looked like the Shark Saw would catch him. Eventually, Luffy managed to reach the very top, but now, it seemed he had nowhere to run...until he looked to his right and spotted a window. Knowing this was his only chance, he ducked his head and jumped through the glass, not caring that some of it might have pierced his skin. When Luffy stood up...he found himself in a room, filled with maps, bookshelves, and cartography tools.  
  
 "A map room?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "It's filled with all kinds of sea charts," Robin said.  
  
 "...This was...my room," Nami said with great hatred. "No...more like it was my prison."  
  
 The Straw Hats all turned their eyes on their navigator, who hugged herself as her body began to shudder, uncontrollably.  
  
 "Every day...every time I came back to my home..." Nami whispered. "He'd force me in here...and make me draw his damn maps for him...!" She gritted her teeth, trying to choke back her sobs. "Whenever I drew something else...or if I ever cried in front of him...he'd beat me to the point where I was bloody all over...!! I was tortured, every single day, for 8 whole years!!" She then whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. "It got so bad...I even thought of killing myself, just to get away from it all!!!"  
  
"...My god...!" Sanji whispered in horror.  
  
 "...Big Sis," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "Oh, Nami..." Robin said as she put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "...I'm sorry...!" Nami sniffled. "I...I just-"  
  
 "We understand," Zoro replied, causing Nami to look at him.  
  
 Soon, Arlong entered the room.  
  
 "Looks like this is the end for you," he said with that same toothy grin of his.  
  
 "What's this room?" Luffy asked. "And what's with all this paper?"  
  
 "This isn't your ordinary paper!" Arlong shouted. "This is the map room, where that girl draws all of her maps."  
  
 "So...this is Nami's room?" Luffy inquired as he looked around.  
  
 "All of the maps you see here are sea charts that Nami drew for me," Arlong replied. "Impressive, don't you think? Eight years of hard work...my greatest treasure."  
  
 "...I see," Luffy said before his eyes fell upon a blood-stained pen...obviously Nami's.  
  
 "We Fishmen may be capable of gathering all the information of the sea," Arlong continued, "but we're nothing without a good cartographer, and I've never seen more accurate maps than hers. Nami is truly a genious...and there is nothing more tragic and stupid than someone, wasting their talents."  
  
 "...This pen...is stained with blood," said Luffy as he picked up the pen and inspected it.  
  
 "Uh...why is Luffy just sitting on the floor, looking at a bloody pen?" Kumi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "For Nami, this is her greatest happiness," Arlong said. "I can have her doing what she loves best!"  
 _  
"What the hell does he know about someone's happiness?"_  asked Blizzard, hatefully.  _"He murdered Nami's mother in cold blood! You think she'd be happy, working for her mother's murderer?!"_  
  
 "That bastard really makes me sick...!" Sanji growled.  
  
 "For me to rule the world," Arlong began as he put the Shark Saw near Luffy's neck, "Nami's sea charts are absolutely vital! She will continue to draw her sea charts for the sake of my ambitions! Once I have all the maps of all the seas in the world, we Fishmen will be unstoppable!! This world will mine!!"  
  
 "Who does he think he's kidding?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Even with all the maps in the world," Brook began, "there's no way he could accomplish such a thing."  
  
 "He was merely having delusions of granduer," said Robin.  
  
 "And it all starts right here on this little island in the East Blue," Arlong said. "Then, I will move on to all of the East Blue! You can never use her like me! She would be wasted on you!!"  
  
 Luffy suddenly tensed up, and the memory began to change red.  
  
 _'Did he say...use...?!'  
  
 "Uh-oh..."_ Blizzard muttered as he watched Luffy raise his hand up and grabbed the blade of the Shark Saw...and for some reason, Arlong seemed to be having trouble moving. Then, with an angry growl, Luffy squeezed on the blade until it shattered like glass.  
  
 "My...my Shark Saw!!" a shocked Arlong exclaimed.  
  
 "You bastard...!" Luffy hissed. "What the hell is Nami to you?!"  
  
 "Shahahaha!" Arlong laughed, clearly not understanding that it was not wise to enrage Luffy even more than he was at that point. "She may be an inferior human, but she has certainly risen above her peers. If the rest of you humans are nothing but sewers, then she's a feisty little kitten. Not to mention she's quite cute, as well."  
  
 Hearing that made Nami shudder in disgust. She didn't know why, but...it almost felt like she was being violated in some way. She almost wished they would skip this part.  
  
 "What a terrible person he is," Robin said with a vicious glare. "No...he's lower than that. He's a lowly insect!"  
  
 "To him, Nami was nothing more than just some tool," said Sanji. "Eventually, when she outlived her usefulness, he'd discard the moment he got."  
  
 "Nami will continue to stay here in this room and draw her sea charts for me for the rest of her life," Arlong said. "I feed her, buy her all the beautiful clothes she could ever want. She will never have any worries about anything. All she has to do is do what she loves most. After all...she is my friend."  
  
 "NO SHE'S NOT!!!!" Luffy roared as he stood up, causing Arlong to stumble back slightly, which surprised the other Straw Hats. "You...you're not her friend...you're her WARDEN!!! You treat her like garbage...you take her sister and all her friends and neighbors hostage...and you really think that that makes her HAPPY?!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!!"  
  
 "...Luffy...!" Nami whispered in awe.  
  
 "Heh," Zoro smirked. "Tell it like it is, Captain."  
  
 "...You know, it occurs to me," Robin said. "Nami isn't the only human girl that Arlong associated with. Didn't Fisher Tiger look after another girl? Koala?"  
  
 "Hey, you're right!" Sanji exclaimed. "Jimbei told us about her! Isn't she with Sabo, now?"  
  
 "But what does she have to do with any of this?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Think about it," Robin said. "After Koala was put in his care, Fisher Tiger tried to provide her with as many necessities as she would need...but somehow, Arlong misconstrued that."  
  
 "...I see, now," Franky said. "You're saying that he thinks that he's actually doing right by Nami doing all the stuff he said, right?"  
  
 "Why the hell would he think that, though?" asked Sanji. "If you ask me, he's treated Nami just like how the Celestial Dragons treat their slaves!"  
  
 "...I wonder if Big Sis Koala even knows that Arlong is a bad guy," Aika spoke up.  
  
 "...If she does," Nami began, "it's best she knew the truth."  
  
 All of a sudden, Luffy looked toward a desk, where a map was in the process of being drawn. Then, with a deep growl of fury, he raised his leg up and kicked it out through the wall.  
  
 "Huh?!" Arlong questioned. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
 "What does it look like I'm doing?!!" Luffy questioned as he began to trash the whole place.  
  
 "Huh...so that's how that desk came flying outta there," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Stop that!!" Arlong shouted as he tried to cut Luffy with his broken Shark Saw, but the latter dodged, which caused Arlong to accidentally slice a stack of sea charts instead. "AH!! NO, MY SEA CHARTS!!!"  
  
 As Luffy continued to run around the room, destroying all the sea charts, Arlong tried his damnedest to stop him. As he did, Nami couldn't help beginning to tear up at the sight. Then, she chewed her lip before she sniffled and a smile grew on her face.  
  
 "...Thank you, Luffy...!" she whispered as she gripped the rim of Luffy's hat. "Thank you, so much...!"  
  
 Aika reached up and gently held Nami by the hand, causing the navigator to smile. However, the tender moment was short-lived as the Straw Hats heard Luffy cry out in pain, causing them to turn and see that Arlong now had his neck in his jaws!  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Brook cried.  
  
 "That's way too close to his jugular vein!!" Blizzard shouted. "If Arlong bit any deeper, Luffy will bleed to death in seconds!!!"  
  
 "NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!" Arlong shouted as he prepared to rip Luffy's throat open...but Luffy, ever determined, grabbed Arlong by the nose and began to twist, even as his nose began to pierce through his palms.  
  
 "I...don't give a damn about...how great you Fishmen are," Luffy began, "or about your stupid sea charts. I don't understand any of it...but I finally figured how I can save her!!" On that, he bent Arlong's nose into an angle, causing him to scream in pain as he fell back on the floor while Luffy gave a fierce death glare. "This whole room is like her jail cell. There's only way for Nami to escape! I've gotta tear this place apart!!"  
  
  On that, he stretched his leg high up toward the heavens.  
  
 "GUUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM..."  
  
 "Arlong Park can be brought down by some inferior human," he started as he bent his nose back to the way it was, "especially not by some rubbery freak like you!!" He then opened his mouth wide and began to spin around in a manner similiar to Blizzard's Twister Fang attack. "SHARK TOOTH DRIIIIIILL!!!"  
  
 Luffy gasped, realizing the predicament he was in before he pulled his leg down, just as Arlong collided with him.  
  
 "BATTLE AAAAAAAAAXE!!!"  
  
 SMASH!! He stamped his foot against Arlong's back, causing him to cough up blood before he sent him straight down to the very bottom of Arlong Park!  
  
 "YES!!" Aika cheered. "YAHOO!! BIG BROTHER BEAT HIM!!!"  
 _  
"Yeah, take that, Arlong!!"_  Kumi added.  
  
 "Phew!" Usopp sighed. "I held my breath the whole time..."  
  
 "Uhh...guys?" Sanji asked. "Look."  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up, only to realize that the building was beginning to crumble around Luffy..and it seemed he knew it, too.  
  
 "Uh...uh-oh..." Luffy muttered before all of Arlong Park collapsed on top of him, and the memory soon turned black.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: NAMI!! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!!!  
  
Past Nami: *teary-eyed* Right...!  
  
Nezumi: Not so fast! I'll be taking the credit here, thank you very much!  
  
Past Zoro: *grabs him* I don't think so, pal.  
  
Dr. Nako: How can you not have a doctor on your ship?!  
  
Luffy: Doesn't a musician come first?  
  
*That night, while everyone's partying*  
  
Luffy: *standing in front of Past Nami at her house* Look, Nami...I want you to be our navigator, but...at the same time, I can't make you come with me if you don't want to. I'll be happy with whatever you decide.  
  
Past Nami: Luffy...!  
  
Next time:  **Nami's Smile**


	31. Ch. 30- Nami's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Past Nami officially joining the crew, as well as Luffy talking to Star and asking her a favor for Nami's sake, then witness him getting his first bounty. Then, finally, it's off to Logue Town, the Town of Beginning and End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 As the Straw Hats waited for the memories to continue, they all stood within the black void to think about what they had just witnessed, even though some (Aika, mostly) were concerned if he really did make it out of there unscathed.  
  
 "So that's what happened in that room," Usopp said. "It all makes sense, now."  
  
 "When Luffy really saw the root of Nami's fear and despair," Sanji began, "he did the only thing he thought he should do and destroy it...it's almost poetic, don't you think?"  
  
 "...When we get Luffy out of here," Nami began, "I'm gonna kiss him for this."  
  
 "I'm sure he'll enjoy that," Robin humored.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed!"  
  
 "Hey, look! Something's happening!" Franky called as the darkness fled, and the Straw Hats saw Luffy emerge from the wreckage and rubble of Arlong Park. He was bloody from his wounds, he was panting breathlessly, but he was otherwise alive and in one piece. At first, the Straw Hats seemed a concerned, because for the first few minutes, he didn't speak...but then, he took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs...  
  
 "NAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!"  
  
 Past Nami gasped silently upon hearing him shout his name while everyone else around her stood nearby.  
  
 "NAMI!!" Luffy shouted. "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!!!"  
  
 _'I love you, Nami...'  
_  
 The Straw Hats all gasped silently...except for Nami, who quietly clutched at her chest. As for Past Nami, she stood, silently, for a moment...but then, her eyes began to well up with tears and a smile, small though it was, formed on her face.  
  
 "...Yeah...!" she whispered.  
  
 "...It was at that moment..." Nami whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "It was at that moment I realized...I was free...and..." She then sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "...It was also that moment...that I fell in love with Luffy."  
  
 Aika smiled up at Nami, as did the rest of the Straw Hats.  
  
 "Too bad it took you two so long to actually say something to each other," said Usopp.  
  
 "I think it was because we still needed time to figure things out first," Nami replied.  
  
 Soon, the crowd burst into a roar of cheers, some even crying tears of joy. At long last, the symbol of their oppressors had been demolished. At long last...they were free.  
  
 Everyone soon ran up to Luffy, grabbed him, and began to toss him up and down into the air. At first, he felt a little awkward, but then he smiled and began to laugh...until they accidentally dropped him on the ground. Even then, though, he still smiled...but then he felt someone put something on his head, and he realized it was his hat. He then turned around and saw that it was Past Nami, who smiled at him, which caused Luffy to smile at her before he stood up...and then, out of nowhere, Past Nami threw her arms around him, causing the memory to turn pink and his heart to start racing.  
  
 "...Thank you, Luffy..." Past Nami whispered in his ear, causing Luffy to chuckle as he pat her back.  
  
 "Stop right there!!"  
  
 "Oh, no..." Nami muttered in annoyance as she saw the familiar face of Marine Captain Nezumi of Unit 16.  
  
 "Not that rat bastard, again," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Who's that guy?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Captain Nezumi," Nami replied. "He was bribed by Arlong into taking all the treasure I collected. That's why he never arrested him before." She then clenched her fists. "He even shot Nojiko."  
  
 "How cowardly," Brook said. "A man must never harm a woman!"  
  
 "You said it, brother," said Sanji.  
  
 "I hate Marines like that guy," Aika replied.  
  
 "You, again?!" Nojiko questioned.  
  
 "Yes, me again!" Nezumi smirked. "It's my lucky day! I just got through seeing the whole thing. Well done, I must say. It could've been a mere fluke, but somehow, you bunch of two-bit, nobody pirates actually defeated the Fishmen!"  
  
 "Listen to him," Sanji hissed. "Who the hell does he think he's kidding?"  
  
 "Bah!" Franky scoffed. "He's full of crap, just like that damn Spanda!"  
  
 "Now, thanks to you, the treasure that I was supposed to give to Arlong and all the treasure Arlong Park belong to me!" Nezumi declared. "Throw down your weapons! Your valiant deeds go on the record of Captain Nezumi of Unti 16 of the Marines!!"  
  
 _"Seriously?"_  Blizzard asked, incredulously.  _"He's trying to take credit after he did squat?"_  
  
 "What a jerk," Chopper muttered.  
  
 _"You can say that again,"_  said Kumi.  
  
 Just then, Past Zoro grabbed Nezumi by his shoulder in a bone-crushing grip, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
 "Quit being such a wet blanket," Past Zoro said with a malicious grin and an almost demonic glint in his eyes. "We're trying to celebrate our victory, here, you jackass."  
  
 A few minutes later, Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Sanji, and even Past Usopp gave Nezumi and his troop a thorough beating, and they were all on the ground, bloodied and bruised in mere seconds.  
  
 "HAHAHA!!" laughed Franky. "Talk about karma!"  
  
 "They certainly had it coming!" Brook added.  
  
 "Guuuuhh...!" Nezumi groaned. "You...you better not...mess with me. I'll make you regret it!"  
  
 "He's still not getting it, is he?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 Just then, Past Nami walked up to the cowardly Marine captain and seemingly patted his cheek.  
  
 "...This is for shooting Nojiko," she started, "and wrecking Bellemere's tangerine grove."  
  
 Then,  **BAM!!**  She struck Nezumi in the jaw with her bo staff, sending him flying into the water.  
  
 "Yeah! You show him, Past Big Sis Nami!!" exclaimed Aika, which caused the current Nami to smile with pride.  
  
 "Well done," Robin smiled.  
  
 "I'll say," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Thank you," Nami said with a bit of a gracious bow before she continued to watch her past self continue to punish Nezumi by forcing him to arrest Arlong and his men, rebuilding their island, giving Arlong's treasure to the people of Cocoyashi, and finally, returning all the money that Past Nami stole back to her. Outraged by this disgrace, Nezumi vowed that he wouldn't forget this attack on his person and threated that Luffy had now "incurred his wrath" and that "something terrible" was going to happen to him.  
  
 "What was he going to do?" asked Aika.  
  
 "You'll see, soon, sweetie," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Trust me, it's not as bad as you think," said Zoro.  
  
 "...Okay," Aika shrugged.  
  
 Soon, the memory shifted, and Luffy was sitting in the doctor's clinic with Past Zoro, the latter screaming in pain as he was getting his stitches replaced. As for the former, he had gotten his wounds patched up and was sitting with the swordsman to keep him company.  
  
 "What an idiot, trying to fix such a serious wound by himself!" Dr. Nako scowled as he pierced Past Zoro's stomach with the surgical needle, causing him to scream, once again. "Hey, don't you guys have a doctor on your ship?"  
  
 "A doctor?" Luffy repeated. "Not really...but doesn't a musician come first?"  
  
 "What?!" Dr. Nako questioned. "Why would you think up such a cockamamie idea?!"  
  
 "Well, don't pirates sing?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Luffy really didn't have his priorities straight back then, did he?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Not really, no," Zoro replied.  
  
 "How did you even get by without me?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "We learned to live with it for a while," Usopp said.  
  
 _"Wow..."_  Blizzard muttered.  _"I can't believe he never thought of getting a doctor."_  
  
 "I think the only reason why he didn't think of it was because back then, Nami was the only one with any kind of medical expertise," said Sanji.  
  
 "Hey, the best I could do was treat scurvy and minor wounds with a first aid kit," said Nami. "And whenever someone got a fever, all I could do was a put a damp rag on their forehead."  
  
 "But you're still so smart, Big Sis Nami!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Well, thanks, sweetie," Nami said, "but smart as I am, I don't really know everything."  
  
 The memory changed, once again, and this time, it was nightfall. The whole village was alive with music, singing, and dancing. After the defeat of Arlong, it was time for Cocoyashi Village to celebrate their freedom.  
  
 "Whoa! Talk about a bash!" Franky exclaimed. "It's...mmm...SUPER~!!!"  
  
 "Yeah, the whole island practically came," Nami replied. "It was one hell of a party."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Makes me want to sing, just watching them!"  
  
 "But where's Luffy?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "There," Nami said as she pointed at the Straw Hat Captain, running off to who knows where with slabs of meat in his fingers.  
  
 "Where's he going?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Oh, I told him about this prosciutto and ham that I was eating at the party," said Sanji, "so he ran off to go find it."  
  
 As Luffy continued to wander in his relentless hunt for food, he soon came upon Genzo...who, for some reason, was pouring sake over a wooden post, which caused Nami to gasp silently, ignoring the fact that Luffy had startled Genzo with his shouts of food.  
  
 "...Whose grave is that?" Robin asked.  
  
 "...My Mother's," Nami replied as she felt tears form in her eyes. Even now, seeing Bellemere's grave marker made her feel nostalgic...in a good way, of course. While she was still sad about her adopted mother's death, she was still grateful for everything she had done for her and Nojiko, both, even if back then, she didn't really act like it. Noticing her older sister figure's sadness, Aika went over and gently took Nami's hand in her own while Kumi licked the other hand, causing the navigator to smile at them.  
  
 "I'm fine, girls," she reassured. "Thank you."  
  
 Aika and Kumi both smiled, the latter wagging her tail, happily.  
  
 "What's this?" asked Luffy. "A grave? Did someone die?"  
  
 "...Yes," Genzo replied. "Nami's mother...she died, a long time ago."  
  
 "...Nami's mom, huh?" Luffy repeated with a slightly somber tone.  
  
 'So she's not the only one who lost her mom...'  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered, knowing he was talking about Star.  
  
 "I give my deepest...uh...confidence," Luffy said as he bowed his head. "...Wait, that's not right...uh...my deepest...condiments? No, that's not right either. My deepest...umm..."  
  
 "My deepest condolences," Genzo correct.  
  
 "Yeah, thanks," Luffy replied.  
  
 "...Boy," Genzo spoke. "I heard Nami's going to sail with you and your crew as your navigator...it'll be very dangerous...but...I'm going to trust you to protect her from now on."  
  
 Luffy felt his eyes go wide at this, while Nami blinked in surprise.  
  
 "But listen here," Genzo began, "if you do anything to take away Nami's smile...I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got that?"  
  
 "I wouldn't do anything like that-" Luffy started, only to be interrupted.  
  
 "I said 'GOT IT'?!!" Genzo questioned, causing the raven-haired teen to gulp before he nodded.  
  
 "Yeah, I got it," he said.  
  
 "Good," said Genzo. "Now, if you don't mind...I'd like to left alone a little bit longer."  
  
 Luffy blinked before he turned and walked away, heading back into town, where everyone was still partying. However, for some reason, the sounds of music, laughter, and singing seemed to be drowned out and everything became a blur, except for Luffy himself. In fact, if the Straw Hats didn't know better, it almost looked like Luffy wasn't even paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing.  
  
 "What's gotten into him?" asked Zoro, trying to hide his worry.  
  
 "I think it might have been what Genzo said to him," Nami said. "He said he was going to trust Luffy and the others to protect me...I think that might've gotten to him, a little."  
  
 "I guess that makes sense," Sanji replied. "If you ask me, the old man might have been putting the pressure on him, just a little."  
  
 Before long, Luffy found himself standing on the outskirts of the village, again, but this time, he found himself at a house, and he could make out Past Nami coming out of the door. For some reason, it looked like she was staring inside the empty house for a while, but when she turned around, she gasped when she saw Luffy standing in front of her.  
  
 "L-Luffy!" she exclaimed before she sighed. "Don't just sneak up on me like that! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
 "...Nami," Luffy replied. "I've been thinking."  
  
 "...You? Thinking?" Past Nami repeated in surprise.  
  
 "Okay, haha," Luffy joked. "But seriously...there's something I wanna tell you. I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide to do."  
  
 "Huh?" Past Nami muttered while the current Nami gasped silently.  
  
 "If this is where you wanna be," Luffy began, "I won't hold it against you. This place is your home, after all. All I want for my friends is for them to be free...I will say this, though." He gave Past Nami a serious expression. "I can't imagine my crew having a more awesome navigator like you."  
  
 "Luffy..." Past Nami whispered. "Listen, that's really sweet of you, which is kind of surprising, but I already-"  
  
 She was soon cut off, however, when Luffy suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, taking her even more by surprise.  
  
 "If you ever decide on what to do," Luffy whispered, "then meet us at the Merry, tomorrow."  
  
 And with that, he turned and walked away, while Past Nami reached out after him...and yet, she didn't speak a word.  
  
 "Oh my gosh," Nami whispered. "I remember that."  
  
 "So that's what he was doing," said Zoro. "I tried to talk to him and ask about where he went and all, but he acted like he was deaf."  
  
 "I guess he just didn't wanna talk about it," Sanji shrugged. "Luffy sure can hide his feelings, sometimes."  
  
 The memory shifted, once again, and this time, it showed the Straw Hats on the Going Merry, early in the morning. It seemed that the time to shove off had come, and with that, the villagers had come to the group off.  
  
 "We decided to go back to bounty hunting," said Yosaku. "Thanks for everything, Big Bro Luffy."  
  
 "We'll just say our goodbyes here," said Johnny. "Hope we'll see you again, one day."  
  
 "Okay," Luffy said. "You guys take care, then!"  
  
 "You, too," Yosaku nodded.  
  
 "Hmm..." Past Usopp hummed. "I don't see Nami anywhere. Where is she?"  
  
 "Maybe she isn't coming," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji questioned as he glared at Luffy. "Nami's not coming?!! Why not?!!"  
  
 "Hey, don't get mad at me!" Luffy pointed. "I'm still mad at you about you lying to me about that raw ham melon thing!"  
  
 "Seriously?" Franky asked. "He's still talking about food?"  
  
 "Well, I never exactly told him where to find it," Sanji replied. "It was a pretty big party."  
  
 "So she's leaving the money here?!" asked Genzo. "All 100 million Berries?!"  
  
 "But she can't go anywhere without money!" exclaimed Dr. Nako. "And besides, she risked her life for all of it!"  
  
 "She said it's okay," Nojiko replied. "She'll just steal some more. I tried to tell her to take at least a little money for herself, but she wouldn't change her mind, so I gave up. You know how she is."  
  
 "That foolish girl," said Genzo. "We're the ones who owe her after all this!"  
  
 "Oh, I had a bit of a plan," Nami smirked, which caused Zoro to groan in irritation.  
  
 "Here it comes," he muttered.  
  
 "Here comes what?" asked Aika.  
  
 "SET THE SAILS!!!" Past Nami's voice rang throughout the memory, gaining the attention of the townsfolk, and before long, the girl began to run straight towards them.  
  
 "Huh?" Past Usopp muttered. "She's running? But why? What is she doing?"  
  
 "She said to set sail," Luffy said as he, Past Zoro, and Past Sanji began to weigh anchor and drift off with the tide.  
  
 "Wait a minute!" Brook exclaimed. "You were all just going to leave like that?!"  
  
 "Wait for it..." Nami said as she watched her past self run and weave around the villager before she finally jumped off the pier, just as the Going Merry was beginning to drift away, and for a moment, it almost looked like she wouldn't make it, but then Luffy gasped as he ran up and grabbed her hand, catching her by the wrist before he hoisted her up.  
  
 "You okay?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Couldn't be better, actually," Past Nami replied before she raised up her shirt a little (which caused Luffy to blush a little, again)...and not long after, little wallets and coin purses began to fall out and pile around her feet. It was then that the Straw Hats (both past and present) and the villagers realized that Past Nami had picked the pockets of the townsfolk. She then took out a 10,000 Berry bill, kissed it lightly, and smirked at her neighbors.  
  
 "Thanks a bunch!" she called, which caused them all to yell at her, angrily...but soon, their anger turned to endearment.  
  
 "You pick their pockets, and yet they let you get away with it," said Zoro. "Talk about enabling."  
  
 "What's that supposed to mean?" Nami asked with a glare.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Big Sis, you were so sneaky!"  
  
 "I see she hasn't changed at all," Past Usopp murmured.  
  
 "She just might double-cross us again," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "Nice one, Nami!" Past Sanji praised while Luffy only laughed at the trick that his crush had pulled.  
  
 "Hey, boy!!" Genzo called out to Luffy, who glanced back at him. "You better not forget out promise, got that?!"  
  
 Luffy blinked at Nami's father figure for a moment, but then he smirked before he flashed a thumbs up.  
  
 "Bye, everybody!!" Past Nami called. "I promise I'll be back, one day!!"  
  
  As the the Straw Hats sailed away, Luffy glanced over at Past Nami and saw the tattoo that the current Straw Hats were all used to.  
  
 "Hey, what's that?" Luffy asked. "You got a new tattoo?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Past Nami replied. "It's a tangerine and a pinwheel."  
  
 "A tangerine and a pinwheel, huh?" Luffy asked before he smiled. "Cool. It suits you."  
  
 "Thanks," Past Nami smiled back, which caused the memory to turn pink and Luffy's heart to start beating, again.  
  
 _'...Nami's smile...it's so pretty...because it's real...I don't wanna do anything that might take that away from her.'_  
  
 "...You could never take away my smile, Luffy," Nami replied as she held Luffy's hat on her head. "You didn't take it away back then...you do nothing to take it away now...and you never will..."  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled at Luffy as the memory faded to black. Soon after, a new memory appeared, and this time, it was night, once more, and Luffy was sitting on the figurehead of the Merry, again. The moment they saw him looking up at the sky, the Straw Hats realized that their captain was talking to Star again.  
  
 "Hey, Mom," Luffy said. "Me, again. Hope I'm not bothering you or anything...I'm not, right?"  
  
 He took the star's silence as a no.  
  
 "So...here's the thing," Luffy said. "I got Nami to join us, finally, but...it turns out her mom's gone, too."  
  
 Nami's eyes went wide while the Straw Hats glanced at her.  
  
 "So...can you do me a little favor?" Luffy asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you see Nami's mom up there...can you tell her that Nami's doing okay, now and she doesn't have to worry about her, anymore? Because...I promise I'll keep her safe. I won't let her anything happen to her and I'll make sure she's happy!"  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy...!" Nami whispered as she tried to fight back her tears...but it was just so sweet, hearing him say that, that she just couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
 The stars twinkled slightly, causing Luffy to smile.  
  
 "Thanks, Mom," he said before he yawned and stretched his arms. "Oh, man, am I tired...I'll talk to you again, soon, Mom. Goodnight."  
  
 On that, he turned and headed off to bed.  
  
 "He was so...thoughtful...!" Franky whimpered as he tried to fight back tears."  
  
 "...Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore than I do now," Nami said, which prompted Robin to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "Ever since you joined him," Robin began, "all he could think of was your well-being. He really thought that your mother might have been worried about you."  
  
 "...Thank you, Luffy," Nami whispered.  
  
 The memory shifted, once again. It was morning, now, and the Straw Hats just finished eating their breakfast (Luffy tried to snatch Usopp's food while he wasn't looking). Things seemed relatively peaceful...except for the fact that Past Nami was ranting about the rising price of the newspaper to the News Coo that delivered. Luffy didn't seem to pay much attention to that, though, since he seemed more preoccupied with getting one of Past Nami's tangerines.  
  
 "Just one..." he whispered as he reached up to grab the plump, orange fruit.  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Usopp said. "3...2...1..."  
  
 **BAM!!!**  Before Luffy realized it, he was kicked in the gut and was sent crashing into Past Usopp, who ended up spilling some Tabasco sauce in his eyes, which of course, sent him screaming in pain at the spiciness of it.  
  
 "I thought I told you to keep your hands off!!" Past Sanji barked.  
  
 "Oh, come on!" Luffy complained. "I just want one of 'em!!"  
  
 "I said no!!" Past Sanji answered. "This is Nami's tangerine orchard! I won't let you one paw on it!" He then went into his "lovey-dovey" mode. "Nami~! See how well I'm guarding your trees~?"  
  
 "Yeah, thanks, Sanji," Past Nami replied.  
  
 "Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger, Dartboard," said Zoro. "What a sad sight."  
  
 "Shut up, Moss-head!!" Sanji shouted. "I was just trying to protect her grove from that glutton!!!"  
  
 "Jeez, he just wanted one," said Franky.  
  
 "I was...kind of...protective," Nami replied. "I was afraid that he'd eat more than one...ugh...don't I feel bad?"  
  
 "Ah, come on," Luffy pouted. "Can't I just have one? You're so mean!" He then stuck his tongue out at Past Sanji.  
  
 "I said no!!" Past Sanji enforced.  
  
 "...Ah, oh well," Luffy grinned. "I'm in a pretty good mood, anyway! Shishishi! We're finally going to the Grand Line, today!"  
  
 "That's what he was so chipper about?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Well, he wanted to go to the Grand Line, first and foremost," said Zoro.  
  
 "Well, at least now he's a bit prepared for it," said Brook.  
  
 "The world sure has gotten chaotic," Past Nami noted as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "They just had another coup d'état in Villa."  
  
 Just then, something slipped out of the pages, causing the group to look down at the deck...and they all gasped upon seeing that it was a wanted poster...with Luffy's grinning face plastered on the front of it.  
  
 Luffy's first bounty.  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" the Past Straw Hats questioned in shock before Luffy went and picked it up.  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother's first bounty! How much was it?!"  
  
 "30 million," Zoro answered. "That's actually the biggest bounty in the East Blue."  
  
 _"No way!"_  Kumi gaped.  
  
 "I always knew Big Brother was awesome!!" Aika added.  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy grinned as he held up the poster for all to see.  
  
 "All right, you guys, we're wanted criminals!" he cheered.  
  
 "Wanted, Dead or Alive," Past Usopp read. "30 million Berries?!"  
  
 "That's a WHOLE lotta Berries!!" Luffy boasted.  
  
 "Hey, check it out! I'll be seen all around the world!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "Girls might even fall for me~!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji questioned. "They put Long Nose in but left me out?!"  
  
 "Wait, what is he talking about?" Aika asked. "I don't see Usopp in there."  
  
 "Look at that little corner," said Usopp. "If you squint just right, you'll see it."  
  
 "Uhh..." Aika muttered before she gasped. "Oh! Now I see you!"  
  
 "It's the back of his head!" Chopper exclaimed. "Wow, Usopp! You got on a wanted poster without even trying!"  
  
 "But why the hell was Luffy smiling at the camera?" Franky asked. "The same thing happened with his current bounty, too."  
  
 "...Actually, I've been wondering about that for a long time," said Nami.  
  
 "Perhaps he's just someone who likes getting his picture taken," Robin smiled.  
  
 "When I get my first bounty," Aika said, "I'm gonna have a big smile, just like Big Brother!"  
  
 As for Past Sanji, he was pouting about not being in the picture and complaining that Past Usopp being in it wasn't anything special. The sniper reassured him by telling him to work hard and that he didn't have to have the role of captain to have one.  
  
 "Lucky..." Chopper pouted. "I've fought just as hard as everybody else, and my bounty only went up by 50!"  
  
  _"Ah, calm down, Chopper,"_  said Blizzard.  _"I'm sure your bounty will get higher. Honestly, I'm jealous your pictures always turn out cute. I wish mine were like that."_  
  
 "Ahahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed, triumphantly. "Let's go to the Grand Line, men!!"  
  
 "Yeah!!" Past Usopp and Past Sanji cheered, their arms hooked around each other's shoulders, while Past Nami was lamenting about their "apparent doom".  
  
 "Hey, guys!" Past Zoro called. "There's an island up ahead!"  
  
 "Ooh!" Luffy chirped as he and the others gathered at the stern of the Merry, where an island soon came into view on the horizon.  
  
 "What's that?" Aika asked.  
  
 "That's Logue Town," Nami replied. "It's the last island in the East Blue before you enter the Grand Line. It's known as the Town of Beginning and End."  
  
 "Really?" Aika asked. "Why's that?"  
  
 "Because," Nami smiled, "that's the town where Gold Roger was born and where he died...it was also where the Great Pirate Era started."  
  
 "Wow, really?!" Aika questioned in amazement. "No way!!"  
  
 "That's right, kiddo," said Zoro.  
  
 "Hey, Nami, what is that place, anyway?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "That's Logue Town," replied Past Nami. "They say it's 'The Town of Beginning and End'. It's where the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, was born...and also where he was executed."  
  
 "...So this is where the first King of the Pirates died, huh...?" Luffy asked with an eerily serious expression.  
  
 "Yep," Past Nami answered before she looked over at her captain. "So...you wanna go there?"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You bet I do! Set a course for Logue Town!"  
  
 "Aye-aye, Captain!" the Straw Hats exclaimed as the memory faded, once more.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: So...this is where the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, died.  
  
???: Stop right there, Straw Hat!  
  
Buggy: You'll pay for disgracing me, boy!!  
  
Past Zoro: Dammit! Why did a storm have to happen, now?!  
  
Aika: Oh, no!!  
  
Luffy: Guys! I'm sorry but...I'm dead.  
  
Kovar:  **I think it's time your friends got a little message, Straw Hat...  
**  
Next time:  **The Legend Begins**


	32. Ch. 31- The Legend Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness Luffy entering Logue Town, where he meets a salty old codger who claims there are no real pirates in the world...but Luffy just might prove him wrong. Then, they witness Luffy's "execution" at the hands of Buggy. Meanwhile, Kovar is growing bored of waiting, and decides to send the Straw Hats a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 Kovar sat in the black void with narrowed his eyes, but then he opened his mouth and gave a big, long yawn. Not long after he did this, however, Luffy began to yawn, too, a tear of drowsiness forming in the corner of his eye. Then he glanced up at the dragon, who looked down at him.  
  
 "...So, uh..." Luffy began, "since it looks like I'm gonna be here a while...you got anything for me to eat around here?"  
  
 Kovar only glared at the boy in slight annoyance.  
  
 "What?" Luffy asked. "It isn't my fault! I was just trying to get a midnight snack, and you snatched me off my ship! I'm starving, here!"  
  
  **"I'm surprised you're even thinking about food, right now, given your current situation,"**  said Kovar.  **"However...I'm starting to grow a bit bored."**  
  
 Luffy hunched an eyebrow upon hearing that...while Kovar seemed to grin.  
  
  **"I think it's time your friends got a little message, Straw Hat,"**  said the dragon before he blew out a puff of black smoke, which swirled in place for a moment...but then, all of a sudden...it grew a pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
 "What is it you wish of me, Master Kovar?" it asked, while Luffy's eyes went wide and Kovar chuckled darkly.  
  
XXX  
  
 Back with the Straw Hats, both past and present, they were following their captain through the dense city streets of Logue Town.  They already seen their past selves at the gates and split up to do their own thing, such as gathering food and clothes for their trip to the Grand Line. Zoro even glared at Nami when he was reminded of when he borrowed money from her that one time, and yet she said he still owed her even after he returned it. It was a good thing Robin stepped in to remind Zoro that now wasn't really the time to be arguing about such matters.  
  
 As the Straw Hats followed their captain's past self, the streets got less crowded and colorful and started to become a bit dreary as Luffy reached the back alleys. The ground was littered with dust, old papers, and glass bottles here and there, and there were a few drunkards about, but it seemed like a pretty eerie place.  
  
 "Jeez...it's almost a ghost town," Usopp muttered, nervously.  
  
 "So this is where Luffy ran off to while we were in Logue Town," Nami replied.  
  
 "This sucks, damn," Luffy cursed. "I just wanted to find the execution platform, but I keep getting turned around."  
  
 "The execution platform?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Zoro said. "Luffy wanted to visit the execution platform where Gold Roger died."  
  
 "What?!" Chopper asked. "Why would he wanna go there?!"  
  
  _"Perhaps it was pay his respects,"_ Blizzard answered.  
  
 "I guess that would make sense," said Usopp. "In a way, Roger did inspire Luffy just as much as Shanks did."  
  
 "Eh, I'll find it eventually," Luffy shrugged as he walked down a set of stairs and began to look around. "Hmm...this way?"  
  
 That's when his spotted something above him: a sign that said "The Gold Roger Bar".  
  
 "There was a bar named after Gold Roger?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Who knew?" Sanji inquired.  
  
 "The Gold Roger, huh?" Luffy muttered before he went down the stairs to the bar's entrance. For some reason, the whole place was dark and the walls had spider webs on them. When Luffy entered through the double doors, he saw that the chairs and tables had all been set up...and the only occupant was a decrepit old man with a purple beanie on his head, a bottle of rum in his hand, and for some reason, an abnormally large skull sitting on the table in front of him, and the skull itself had a crack in the cap.  
  
 "That's a big skull," said Brook.  
  
 "Bigger than mine," Franky added. "Where'd he get that thing from?"  
  
 "Ugh..." Nami shuddered. "It gives me the creeps."  
  
 "Scuse me," Luffy called, causing the old man to look at him with a disdainful sneer. "I noticed your bar was called 'The Gold Roger', and I was wondering how it got the name."  
  
 "...Scram," said the old man, bitterly, which did take Luffy back a bit. "This isn't a place for unattended children. Besides, we're closed for good starting today."  
  
 "You going under?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Sure looks like he is," Sanji muttered. "Just look at this dump."  
  
 "I'm not going under," the old man answered as he poured himself a glass of rum. "I decided to shut it down, myself. I'm retiring."  
  
 "Sorry," Luffy said as he sat at the bar. "I just wanted to know about the name." That's when he spotted the skull in front of the old man. "Whoa, what the heck is that?! Hey, it's a giant skull! That's so cool!!"  
  
 "...Killer Giant," said the old man. "One of the worst villains to ever haunt the waters of the Grand Line." He clinked the glass in front of the skull. "He sent many pirates to their deaths over the course of his life."  
  
 "Huh..." Luffy muttered.  
  
 "I heard about Killer Giant," said Robin. "He had a bounty of at least 92 million. He was one of the few infamous pirates in the time of Roger and Whitebeard."  
  
 "Why was he called Killer Giant?" asked Aika.  
  
 "He was taller than the average human," said Robin. "If he was in this bar, his head would probably go through the roof."  
  
 "Ow," Franky muttered.  
  
 Luffy, on the other hand, stared at the old man in intrigue as the old codger smirked.  
  
 "But it only took Gold Roger to strike the behemoth down," he said.  
  
 "Gold Roger killed him?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "With lightning speed!!" the old man exclaimed. "You see, Killer Giant had this massive blade, but the fight was over before it even started." He then pointed at the crack in the skull. "And this is the wound that did it!"  
  
 "Is that true?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Mm-hmm," Robin nodded.  
  
 "I guess it would make sense," said Zoro. "A guy that size, lugging around a huge sword like that? They may have great power, but they give up speed as a result."  
  
 All the while, Luffy had this massive grin on his face, like he was a kid again, listening to a fairy tale, and it looked like Usopp, Chopper, Aika, and Kumi weren't too far off themselves, for they all had these looks of awe on their faces.  
  
 "Killer Giant was a waste of human flesh, anyway," the old man went on, "but he proclaimed with his dying breath, 'Gold Roger, I take my hat off to you. You will forever be the King of the Pirates."  
  
 "Awesome...!!" Luffy whispered in amazement. "Tell me more!!"  
  
 "Eric Dow, the man known as 'King'..." the old codger continued. "Silver-Silver, the World-Famous Gunman...The Giant Gowns Brothers...they were famous for their strength, for they were indestructible demons, feared by everybody."  
  
 By now, Luffy's body was shivering with excitement.  
  
 "But not Gold Roger," the old man smirked.  
  
 "Man, do you hear all this?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "And Gold Roger really took them all on?!" Aika asked. "That's so cool!!"  
  
 "Cooler than cool!!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Sub-zero cool!!!" Kumi exclaimed, while the others chuckled at their enthusiasm.  
  
 "Yeah, really?!" Luffy asked the old-timer, who heaved a sigh.  
  
 "You're the first one in a long time who ever likes to hear my stories," he said. "Nobody else ever seems to be interested."  
  
 "Well, I do!" Luffy replied. "Tell me more!"  
  
 "Don't rush me, boy!" the old man said. "Now...Gold Roger...I suppose even more, he was the only man who wasn't afraid of entering the Grand Line."  
  
 He then began to explain how he had met Roger back in his bar, when he and crew were partying the night away. Back then, the Grand Line wasn't a place that people wouldn't even dream of entering, saying it was a place of evil, but Roger? He showed no fear about it, whatsoever. Hell, he actually laughed at the thought of there being evil. His crew drank the bar dry and then he left the next morning, like he was going out to do some sightseeing.  
  
 "The first half of the Grand Line wasn't really that bad," said Sanji. "Now, the New World...THAT'S the real thing people are afraid of."  
  
 "Tell me about it," Nami concurred.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.  
  
 "When I heard he had conquered the Grand Line, I wasn't surprised," the old-timer said as he swirled his drink in his glass. "I was happy that he was the one who survived those evil seas."  
  
 Luffy looked like he couldn't contain his excitement for much longer. He sat on the stool, fidgeting like he was hyped up on sugar.  
  
 "On this day, 22 years ago," the old man began, "Gold Roger died on that platform. That's how it all began...how this so-called Great Pirate Era got started where anyone with a boat claims to be a pirate...but look around this once great town. I bet you won't be able to find yourself a real pirate...nothing her but cowards and scum."  
  
 The Straw Hats noticed that the old bartender said that with bitterness as he put his drink on the table.  
  
 "Well, I can't say he's wrong," said Franky.  
  
 "Yeah, some people just don't have the balls to enter the Grand Line," said Zoro.  
  
 "Nobody except for Luffy," Robin humored.  
  
 "Men brave enough to make the journey to the Grand Line have all disappeared from these waters," said the old codger, solemnly. "There are no true pirates here...that's why I'm closing down."  
  
 "...I see," said Sanji. "He got disgusted with all those punks who talked big and then turned tail whenever the Grand Line was so much as mentioned."  
  
 "That would discourage anyone, I suppose," Brook said.  
  
 "I'm going to the Grand Line!" Luffy declared.  
  
 "...What?" the old man asked in surprise.  
  
 "Hell, yeah!" Luffy replied. "Gold Roger's so cool! He's exactly how a pirate's supposed to be!"  
  
 "Yeah, he is, huh?" Aika asked. "I actually wish I got to meet him!"  
  
 "That's why I'm here!" Luffy exclaimed. "To go to the Grand Line, get my hands on the One Piece, and then, become King of the Pirates!"  
  
 A pause...but then the old man gasped, as if he saw a ghost...but the Straw Hats knew why he froze like that. They saw it back when they met Rayleigh. Looking at Luffy...was like looking at Roger himself.  
  
 "Th-those are some pretty big words!" the old man said.  
  
 "I only said what I meant," said Luffy.  
  
 "Heheheheh!" laughed the old codger. "Young man...if there are more people like you out there, should I hold off on closing this place?"  
  
 "Uh...I dunno," Luffy answered, bewildered. "It could just be me."  
  
 "That's right," the old man said as he got out of his chair and walked behind the bar. "It could just be you. In that case, let's have a drink. I haven't been in this good a mood in some time."  
  
 "Uh...I don't drink alcohol," said Luffy, causing the old man to laugh again.  
  
 "All right, then how about this?" he asked as he put down to glasses of milk. "Let's raise our glasses together, to the eternal King of the Pirates." He then took off his hat while Luffy grinned and picked up his glass of milk.  
  
 "Here's to the King of the Pirates!" he declared before they both tapped glasses before the memory faded to black.

 "It seems Luffy was going around, inspiring a lot of folks," Sanji smiled.  
  
 "You're telling me," Zoro said.  
  
 "Big Brother is so amazing," Aika said, whimsically.  
  
 "It's no wonder he's the one who leads us," Robin said.  
  
 "I know I'm probably repeating myself, here," Nami started, "but I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm proud of Luffy."  
  
 "We all are," Usopp concurred.  
  
 "Hey, guys, look!" Chopper called, gaining everyone's attention as the memory began to return, and the Straw Hats saw that Luffy was standing in front of the execution platform in the middle of town. For some reason, he seemed tense, which was unusual for him. The Straw Hats could hear his heart pounding and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
 "...So this is it," he said. "This is where Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, died...and where the Great Pirate Era began."  
  
 "Big Brother seems so uneasy, all of a sudden," Aika said.  
  
  _"He's not uneasy,"_  Blizzard answered.  _"He's in awe. This is where it all began, Aika. When the World Government put Roger here on this execution platform, they expected that his death signified the end of all pirates, altogether...but no...instead, he inspired many more...your brother included."_  
  
 "Whoa...!" Kumi whispered.  
  
 Soon, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed on to the platform and rocketed himself up to the top before he looked out towards the horizon, and the Straw Hats could just barely make out some storm clouds beginning to form in the distance...and by the looks of things, they were coming in quite quickly.  
  
 "Those clouds make me feel rather nervous," Brook said, worriedly.  
  
 "Yeah...a storm was about to hit Logue Town soon," said Nami, "and Luffy was going to be right in the middle of it."  
  
 "Hey!" a man's voice called in the memory. "Some maniac's up on the execution platform!!"  
  
 Before too long, a crowd had begun to gather around the scaffold while Luffy just kept looking toward the horizon.  
  
 "Whoa, this is AWESOME!!" Luffy exclaimed. "So this is what it must've been what the King of the Pirates saw, right before he died! Well, at least he got a pretty amazing view!"  
  
 "Oh, great..." Usopp muttered. "Luffy's already drawing a crowd."  
  
 "Never fails," Nami shrugged.  
  
 "...Huh?" Aika muttered.  
  
 "What is it, Aika?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Hey! Look there!" Aika exclaimed as she pointed at a young man with sharp teeth, a ring in his nose, and green hair styled in a pompadour. "It's Barty!"  
  
 "Barty?" Usopp repeated before he gasped. "Wait...Bartolomeo?! As in that weirdo who's obsessed with us?!"  
  
 "Wait, Bart-who?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "I'm lost, too," said Nami.  
  
 "We met him in Dressrosa," Robin said. "He's the Captain of the Barto Club and is a rookie pirate in the New World. Apparently, they dedicated their lives to being...so to speak, our fanbase."  
  
 "...We have a fanbase?" Brook asked.  
  
 "I wonder how Barty's doing," said Aika. "I kinda miss him."  
  
 "But why was he here in Logue Town?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "No idea," Blizzard shrugged. "Although, I remember him saying he used to be a street thug before he went out to sea."  
  
 **"Hey, you! Boy!!"**  a policeman shouted through a bullhorn.  **"Get down from there, right now!!"**  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why should I?"  
  
 **"That is the special execution platform!!"**  the policeman answered.  **"It is a historic landmark and under the jurisdiction of the World Government!"**  
  
 "Jeez," Franky grumbled. "The Government's just gotta own everything, huh?"  
  
 **"I must ask that you get down from there, immedia-"**  
  
 Before he could finish, he was suddenly struck in the face by a huge, iron mace.  
  
 "Don't be so mean, Mr. Police Officer," said a soft, feminine voice as a peculiar...yet strangely familiar woman approached the platform. "I've finally found you, Luffy! It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
 "Eh?" Luffy muttered.  
  
 "Surely, you haven't forgotten this beautiful face of mine," said the woman. She had on a ten gallon with a feather in the back, had striped pants, and was wearing a cape with hearts on it.  
  
 "Who the hell is that?" Nami asked with a glare.  
  
 "Whoa, she's hot...!" Sanji whispered.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "I wouldn't mind seeing her pantie-BLUGH!!!"  
  
 Nami punched the skeleton in the jaw with a tick mark on her head. As for the townsfolk (save for Bartolomeo), everyone, even the women, were struck by her beauty.  
  
 "She's gorgeous!"  
  
 "I'll say! Hey, baby! How about you bring that fine ass over here?!"  
  
 "She's a vision of loveliness!"  
  
 "They sound like Sanji," Chopper said.  
  
 "Oh, please, I'm not that much of a horn dog," said Sanji. "At least not anymore."  
  
 "Uh...sorry, pretty lady," Luffy started, "but I've never seen you before. Who are you, anyway?"  
  
 "...So you did forget after all," said the woman. "Well, I'd never forget you, Luffy. You were the first man who ever struck me."  
  
 "What?!" the crowd, as well as Sanji and Brook, questioned.  
  
 "He hit her?!" Sanji asked. "Jeez, I knew Luffy was underhanded sometimes, but this is overdoing it!!"  
  
 "Wait...I hit you?" Luffy asked, still bewildered.  
  
 "Yes," the woman answered as she rubbed her chest in an almost sensual manner, "and when you did...it felt so good."  
  
 Hearing that cause the crowd to gasp, becoming even more enamored with her while Luffy remained confused.  
  
 "Now, tell me," said the woman, "who is the most beautiful woman in this sea?"  
  
 "YOU ARE~!!!" the crowd exclaimed.  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Nami whispered. "It can't be...Alvida?!"  
  
 "Huh?!" most of the Straw Hats questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "You mean the fat chick?!" asked Franky.  
  
 "But...but how?!" Usopp asked, also just as shocked.  
  
 "That's right," said Alvida. "It's me. There isn't a man or woman in the world who wouldn't grovel at my feet, and I do so love strong men...so, Luffy...I've come to make you mine."  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Nami screeched as a comical fire of rage engulfed. "OH, HELL NO!!! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS?!!"  
  
 "Uh...Big Sis?" Aika asked. "You're really scary all of a sudden...!"  
  
 "Oh, man...!" Usopp whimpered in fright. "This is just as bad as when that crazy lion-guy kidnapped Nami and Sanji went ablaze!"  
  
 "Careful, she might transform," Zoro quipped.  
  
 "SHUT UP, ZORO!!!" Nami hissed with a snake-like tongue.  
  
 "Eww, no way!" Luffy said in disgust. "Who the hell are you, anyway?!"  
  
 "You mean you still don't remember?!" Alvida asked in disbelief.  
  
 "Wow...just...just wow," said Usopp.  
  
 "Freeze!" a police officer shouted as he and several others surrounded Alvida. "You're under arrest! And you, in the straw hat! Get off the execution platform, immediately!!"  
  
 "Why?!" Luffy asked. "What'd I do?! I'm just looking around!!"  
  
 "What?" Alvida asked in surprise. "You're going to arrest me?"  
  
 Alas, the police were also lovestruck by Alvida's lucks to the point where they had heart-shaped, teary eyes upon looking at her, and yet, the assistant chief of police insisted on arresting her, despite being lovestruck, himself.  
  
 "What a bunch of horndogs," said Zoro.  
  
 "Seriously," said Nami, but then, out of nowhere, the fountain behind the police seemed to explode, sending the crowd in a panic, and a large chunk was headed right for Alvida, and at first the crowd (still in a lovestruck state) was worried she might get hit, but to their surprise, the chunk of the fountain just slid right off of her and was instead sent crashing into a building.  
  
 "What the-?!" Franky questioned in disbelief. "What happened?!"  
  
 "How'd she do that?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Hey, watch where you're shooting, next time!" Alvida complained.  
  
 "Wait, what was that?!" asked Luffy as several hooded figures appeared...one of them sporting a familiar red nose.  
  
 "Oh, come on, it's obviously Buggy down there," Zoro grumbled.  
  
 "Seriously, that nose sticks out more than he does!" Sanji added, causing the others to laugh.  
  
 "Good one, Sanji!" Usopp praised.  
  
 "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "Pardon the spectacle," Buggy started, "but her smooth, silky skin can never be marred...so don't worry too much about it."  
  
 "It is I, the lovely Lady Alvida!" Alvida exclaimed.  
  
 "Wait, Alvida?!" Luffy questioned. "Where?!"  
  
 "I'm right here, you rubber-brained baboon!!" Alvida barked.  
  
 "Wait, really?" Luffy asked as he scratched his scalp. "You look...kinda different."  
  
 "Finally noticed, did you?" asked Alvida as she pulled off her cloak, revealing a white halter top and a beaded necklace underneath, as well a sweater wrapped around her waist. "I ate the Slip-Slip Devil Fruit and my body has been transformed! Now, my beautiful skin cannot be scratched or marred by any kind of attack! Sadly...my beauty was barely enhanced. However, as you said, I do look a bit different...my freckles have completely disappeared!"  
  
 "IT'S NOT JUST THE FRECKLES, YOU FAT SEA COW!!!!" Nami shouted as she looked ready to tear Alvida apart, but Usopp and Blizzard held her back.  
  
 "But seriously," Franky began, "she ate a Devil Fruit, and that's why she looks so hot, now?"  
  
 "Certain Devil Fruits can change a person's body," said Robin.  
  
 "That's true!" Brook exclaimed. "Just look at what happened to me! I'm nothing but bones, now!"  
  
 "The only reason you look like that is because your soul got lost," Zoro glared.  
  
 "You should talk, Moss-head," Sanji said, only for the swordsman to punch him in the face, and another fight soon commenced.  
  
 "At any rate," Alvida began, "if you're going to be mine...there's someone you have to defeat first, Luffy."  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy asked. "I gotta fight somebody?"  
  
 "That's right," said Alvida. "We teamed up in order to track you down...and here he is!"  
  
 "Heheheheheh!!" Buggy snickered as he and his crew through off their cloaks. "Ever since the day you defeated me...I've dreamed of nothing but killing you, Straw Hat! That's what gave me the strength to make it back to my men...and what a great adventure it was!! Especially since I was missing my body parts!! There was laughter, tears, and friendship!! But Buggy persevered and...WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!!"  
  
 "Uhh...I think I know your name from somewhere," Luffy said. "Was it, uh...Boggy? ...No, no, it wasn't that. Boogie? ...Nah, that's not it, either...oh, wait, I know now! It's Buffoon!"  
  
 Buggy looked like his head was about to explode from how red it was, while the Straw Hats were trying their best to hold back their laughter.  
  
 "HOLY CRAP, IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!!!" cried a man in terror.  
  
 "I will now flashily display my full terror in front of all you!!" Buggy declared.  
  
 "...Oh, wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now I remember! It's Buggy!"  
  
 "NOW YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Buggy questioned in irritation.  
  
  _"Please, your ass isn't worth remembering!"_  Blizzard said.  
  
 That's when Aika spotted Cabaji about to place a wooden stock board on Luffy, causing her to gasp.  
  
 "Oh, no! Big Brother, look out!!" Aika cried, forgetting that her brother's past self would not be able to hear her warning, and even if he could, it was too late. Before Luffy realized it, his head and wrists were trapped underneath the board.  
  
 "Hey! What gives?!" Luffy questioned as he struggled to get out. "I-I'm stuck!!"  
  
 "Been a long time, hasn't it, rubber boy?" asked Cabaji. "How's Roronoa Zoro doing? Is he well?"  
  
 "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Buggy. "Well done, Cabaji!! And now, Straw Hat, we shall commence with your public execution! And think of it this way! You get to die in the same spot as the King of the Pirates! Don't you feel honorable?!"  
  
 "That doesn't sound honorable to me!" Kumi said. "Didn't you guys say he used to be part of Gold Roger's crew?!"  
  
 "If you ask me, that's actually kinda disrespectful," Blizzard said. "At least in my opinion."  
  
 "Buggy's just an asshole," said Nami. "How Roger brought him on his crew is beyond me."  
  
 "By the way, where were you guys?" Franky asked as he looked to Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji.  
  
 "We should be showing up soon enough," Sanji said. "In fact...I think I can see us coming right about...now."  
  
 Sure enough, Past Zoro, Past Nami, Past Usopp, and Past Sanji had all appeared, way at the back of the crowd. While Past Nami was carrying a bundle of clothes on her back, Past Sanji and Past Usopp were holding a huge Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna, with the latter holding on to the head.  
  
 "I still don't know why you made me hold the heaviest part, Sanji," Usopp glared.  
  
 "I couldn't afford to strain my hands," Sanji shrugged.  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper muttered as he noticed Past Zoro's swords. "Hey, Zoro! You got new swords!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Zoro realized as his good eye fell upon the three swords he was carrying, most notably  _Yubashiri_. Come to think of it, he hardly thought about that sword, these days. Sure, he was a bit stunned when he lost it, but he had grown so used to having  _Shuusui_  now, it never crossed his mind.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Luffy muttered as he wrinkled his nose a bit. "My nose is itchy!"  
  
 "Are you kidding?!" Usopp questioned. "He's about to get killed and he's worried about having an itchy nose?!"  
  
 "Uhhh...guys?" Chopper asked as he pointed at the encroaching storm clouds.  
  
 "That does not look good," said Franky.  
  
 "I'm scared...!" Aika whimpered.  
  
 "The criminal known as Monkey D. Luffy is guilty of getting on his high horse and making me look like a fool!" Buggy announced to the frightened crowd down below.  
  
 "You don't need Luffy's help to make you look like a fool," Nami said.  
  
 "Seriously, he's doing that on his own," said Zoro.  
  
 "For that, he will be flashily executed!!" Buggy shouted. "So, you may cheer flashily, as well!!"  
  
 On that, the Buggy Pirates began to cheer and fire off their guns, raucously.  
  
 "Wow, an execution, huh?" Luffy asked. "I've never seen a public execution before."  
  
 "IT'S YOUR EXECUTION, YOU MORON!!!" Buggy shouted.  
  
 "EH?!!" Luffy questioned. "HEY, STOP JOKING AROUND!!!"  
  
 "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S JOKING!!!" Buggy yelled.  
  
  _"Took him long enough to realize that!"_  Blizzard barked.  
  
 "Why doesn't Big Brother just break out of there?!" Aika asked. "He's made of rubber, right?!"  
  
 "The holes are too small," Nami said. "Plus, I think Cabaji might have glued the board down."  
  
 "Must've been some strong glue," said Franky.  
  
 "And now," Buggy started, "we shall commence with the flashy execution!!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Luffy questioned. "NO WAY!! I'M NOT GONNA DIE HERE!!! HELP!!! GET ME OUT!!!! FIND SOME BUTTER OR SOMETHING!!!!"  
  
 "When it comes to something like this," Robin said, "it's surprising to see Luffy panic."  
  
 "I guess even Luffy can be afraid of death," said Sanji.  
  
 "Man, it's a good thing you and Zoro got him outta there, Sanji," said Nami. "Seriously, what an idiot he is, sometimes!"  
  
 "Uhhh...actually, that's not exactly what happened," Zoro spoke.  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered.  
  
 "We...didn't exactly save Luffy," Sanji admitted as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
  _"What do you mean?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 "Uhh...you'll see in a little bit," Sanji replied.  
  
 After a while, Luffy seemed to get bored of yelling and started pleading in a deadpan tone.  
  
 "I'm sorry, I won't do it again," he said. "Please, spare my life."  
  
 "AS IF I WOULD SPARE YOU, YOU MORON!!" shouted Buggy.  
  
 "Hmph!" Cabaji scoffed. "This is what happens to those who defy us."  
  
 "So much for having him as my man," Alvida said.  
  
 "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU-MMMMPH!!" Nami shouted, only for Robin to use her powers to cover her mouth.  
  
 "Remember, there are children present," said the archaeologist.  
  
 "Thank you, Robin," said Usopp.  
  
 "So, Straw Hat," Buggy began, "any last words?"  
  
 "... ... ..." Luffy only grumbled in his throat in response.  
  
 "Not that it matters, since no one wants to hear them anyway," Buggy said...but then...  
  
 "LISTEN!!" Luffy yelled. "I'M GONNA BE...KING OF THE PIRATES~!!!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, the whole crowd gasped, and the Straw Hats could make Bartolomeo's jaw drop at this declaration. Hell, some of them even seemed to smile, even as the storm clouds kept rolling in and thunder rumbled in the sky, as if emphasizing Luffy's words.  
  
 "Even in the face of death," Zoro spoke, "Luffy's not afraid to speak his mind."  
  
 "That's our Luffy," Nami said.  
  
 "Bah!" Buggy exclaimed as he raised his sword. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, rubber boy?!"  
  
 "Urrgh! Ugh!" Luffy grunted as he kept trying to get himself out. "Dammit!!"  
  
 "HOLD IT!!"  
  
 "STOP THE EXECUTION!!!"  
  
 Luffy gasped as he saw Past Zoro and Past Sanji running towards him.  
  
 "ZORO!! SANJI!!" Luffy called. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
 "Ah, so you're here, Zoro," said Buggy as he prepared to bring the sword down.  
  
 "Quick!" Past Zoro said as he and Past Sanji ran to the execution platform. "We gotta tear down that platform, or Luffy's head goes rolling!"  
  
 "Got it!" Past Sanji answered as he ran as fast as he could, just as the Buggy Pirates had begun to charge back.  
  
 "Get outta the way, you small fries!!" Past Zoro shouted as he tried to cut them down while Past Sanji kicked some of them out of his way, but more kept coming.  
  
 "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Buggy. "Perfect! You can see the whole thing from down there!! YOUR CAPTAIN IS FINISHED!! FINISHED, YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
 "...No way...!" Usopp whispered. "They're...they're not gonna make it in time!"  
  
 "This can't be it...!" Nami said in horror.  
  
 "Luffy's gonna get killed!!" Chopper shouted.  
  
 "Big Brother, no!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Wait for it..." Sanji said.  
  
 "Huh?!" Kumi questioned. "Wait for what?!!"  
  
 "ZORO!!" Luffy called. "SANJI!! USOPP!! NAMI!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all looked up at Luffy...who suddenly gave a broad-toothed grin and said...  
  
 "Sorry, but...I'm dead."  
  
 The Straw Hats, save for Zoro and Sanji (except their past selves, of course) all gaped at that smile, just as Buggy brought his sword down on the back of his neck. It was not a forced smile in an attempt to reassure them. He looked...genuinely happy. It was almost a smile of gratitude, as if thanking them for being his crew, even in the short time they had known him.  
  
 "NO!!" Past Zoro cried.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!" Past Sanji yelled. "DON'T START SPOUTING SHIT LIKE THAT, NOW!!!"  
  
 All of a sudden...there was a flash of light, and the sound of booming thunder, roaring throughout the memory, forcing the Straw Hats to duck down and cover their ears. After a moment, the light faded, and the Straw Hats opened their eyes, they saw the execution platform in complete shambles, a twisted mess of metal rods and wooden boards, and Buggy, charred to a crisp, was lying on the ground, completely unconscious...and meanwhile, something floated down towards the ground. The Straw Hats took a closer look and realized that it was Luffy's hat, which landed right at his feet, causing him to smile as he reached down to pick it up, no worse for wear.  
  
 "Hey, what do you know?" Luffy asked with that same dopey grin on his face. "I'm alive after all! That's nice!"  
  
 "...What....what just happened?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "A lightning bolt," Sanji answered. "A lightning bolt came down and struck the execution platform, just when Luffy's head was about to get cut off."  
  
 "Holy crap...!!" Franky gaped. "How is that possible?!"  
  
 "Divine intervention, maybe?" Brook inquired.  
  
 "Don't be ridiculous!" Zoro said. "It was mere happenstance at best!"  
  
 Truth be told, though, whatever or however it happened, he was glad it did.  
  
 "Hey," said Past Sanji. "Do you believe in a higher power."  
  
 "Don't start talking shit," Past Zoro answered. "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
 At that moment, the Marines appeared in the square.  
  
 "Surround them!!" shouted one of them. "Capture those pirates!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy!" Luffy exclaimed before he turned and ran. "Let's go, you guys!! Run for it!!"  
  
 "Hey, which way is the ship from here?!" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "I think it's this way!" Past Zoro answered as the memory began to fade to black.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Smoker: Hold it, Straw Hat! Get back here!  
  
Aika: Hey, it's Mr. Smokey!  
  
Zoro: Oh, no, not this guy again.  
  
Tashigi: Hold it, Roronoa! Give me the Wado Ichimonji!  
  
Past Zoro: What?!  
  
Past Nami: Look! That lighthouse means we're about to enter the Grand Line!  
  
Past Sanji: *puts down a barrel of sake* So, we doing this thing or what?  
  
Past Straw Hats: We're going to the Grand Line~!  
  
Usopp: Uhh...hey guys? Has that black dog been there, before?  
  
Sanji: What black dog?  
  
*A black dog stands before the Straw Hats with glaring red eyes...and four more soon open up*  
  
Dog: Consider this a warning from Master Kovar...turn back, or you will experience hell!  
  
Next time:  **Declaration of Dreams**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter of The Fire Within for a while. The next chapter won't be coming until June because I will be working on my retelling of Whole Cake Island, which is on DA and Fanfiction.net.


	33. Ch. 32- Declaration of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness their declaration of dreams before they enter the Grand Line, but then encounter a dangerous foe who delivers a message: turn back or face true hell.
> 
> Introducing Shade, a minion character suggested by my friend from Fanfiction.net, Gakuto1991!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me

 As the memory returned, the Straw Hats saw Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Sanji run through the streets as the rain poured down on them. Thunder and lightning boomed through the dark clouds, and the Straw Hats could hear the sound of the Marines yelling at the escaping Monster Trio to stop and surrender. Naturally, Luffy wanted to stop and fight them off, but Past Sanji quickly reprimanded him, saying there wasn't much time to fight, since Past Nami had told them to hurry back to the Merry as soon as possible.  
  
 "Speaking of Nami," Franky began, "where were you and Usopp during this time?"  
  
 "Usopp and I went back to the ship," said Nami.  
  
 "When we got there, we saw that Beast Tamer guy and his lion, trying to set the ship on fire," Usopp added. "It was a good thing it was raining, because they couldn't keep a match lit long enough to do it. What a couple of morons."  
  
  _"Boy, I'll say,"_  Blizzard agreed.  
  
 "Stop right there!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats, both past and present, looked up to see a young woman with short black hair and glasses with a katana strapped to her waist. Aika gasped, instantly recognizing the woman.  
  
 "It's Miss Tashigi!" she exclaimed, happily. Out of all the Marines, she, along with Smoker, was the only one that Aika ever came to like, so naturally, she was delighted to see her. As for Zoro...well, that was a different story.  
  
 "Great..." the swordsman muttered. "Not this again."  
  
 "You!" Tashigi shouted as she pointed at Past Zoro. "You're Roronoa Zoro! You didn't tell me that you were a pirate! You made fun of me in that shop, and I won't stand for it!!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji questioned as he glared at Past Zoro. "What the hell did you do to that girl, Moss-head?!"  
  
 "Shut up!" Past Zoro barked before he glared at Tashigi. "Well, you should talk!! You never told me you were a member of the Marines!!"  
  
 "...Give it to me!!" Tashigi demanded. "The  _Wado Ichimonji_!! Hand it over, right now or I'll take it by force!!"  
  
 "Heh!" Past Zoro smirked. "Let's see you try."  
  
 On that, Tashigi charged while Past Zoro quickly drew his sword and blocked her strike.  
  
 "Luffy, you and the cook go on without me!" Past Zoro called. "I'll catch up!"  
  
 "Got it!" Luffy replied as he ran, dragging Past Sanji along behind.  
  
 "Wait a minute!!" Past Sanji yelled. "He's attacking a girl!"  
  
 "No time to argue about it!" Luffy shouted. "We gotta move!"  
  
 "I still can't believe you attacked a woman, Moss-head," Sanji glared.  
  
 "All right, look," Zoro glared back, "that's gotta stop, okay?! First off, she had a sword, and second, she was gonna take  _Wado Ichimonji_!! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"  
  
 "What happened between you and her, anyway?" Nami asked. "Every time she sees you, it's like she's hellbent on defeating you in a fight, and then you run away."  
  
 "I used to run away," Zoro began, "but things are different now. I can face her without having to think about... _her_ , now."  
  
 "Her?" Robin repeated.  
  
 "...My childhood friend, Kuina," Zoro explained. "You see...back when we were kids, Kuina was pretty much a prodigy at swordsmanship. Even the adults couldn't beat her...hell, even I couldn't beat her. I lost to her over 2000 times, even when we fought with real swords!"  
  
 "2000?!" Chopper, Aika, and Kumi questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "My word!" Brook exclaimed. "She must be very proficient at swordplay if she could even beat you!"  
  
 "Yeah...but she didn't think so," Zoro said before he heaved a sigh. "Kuina had these...insecurities, just like anybody else. She was older than me...older than all the other kids at the dojo...but she felt that eventually she would lose, especially against me."  
  
  _"Why was that?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Because," Zoro began, "she believed that men were inherently stronger than woman."  
  
 Nami gasped silently while Robin closed her eyes.  
  
 "Well...that's not exactly too far off," said Robin. "Men are known to be inherently stronger than women."  
  
 "But you and Big Sis Nami hold your own in fights just fine," said Aika.  
  
 "We appreciate the sentiment, Aika," Nami began, "but...we don't have incredibly monstrous strength like your brother, Zoro, Sanji, or Blizzard are."  
  
 "Hell, even I'm not as strong as they are!" Usopp exclaimed before he flexed his bicep. "I mean, Luffy's not as buff as me, and he can lift an elephant!"  
  
 "And I don't even have muscles!" Brook added. "Yohohoho!"  
  
 Aika giggled at this, but then she looked up at Zoro.  
  
 "So...what happened to your friend, Zoro?" she asked.  
  
 "Well," Zoro began, "we decided to compete and see who would get the title of World's Greatest Swordsman first..." He then heaved a soft sigh. "Too bad...it's not much of a competition, now."  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Aika.  
  
 "...Kuina died," Zoro answered, causing the young D. Carrier to gasp silently. "She fell down the stairs while she was trying to get a sharpening stone and she broke her neck."  
  
 "...Oh, Zoro," Robin whispered as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to smile at her.  
  
 "I'm okay, Robin," he said.  
  
 "Are you sure?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Yeah," Zoro said. "I mourned about it a long time ago...and I've moved on, since."  
  
 "...If you're certain," Robin said.  
  
 "Anyway," Zoro continued, "I decided that I would take on both mine and Kuina's dream...that I would become the World's Greatest Swordsman, not just for my sake...but for hers, too."  
  
 As he said this,  _Wado Ichimonji_  seemed to glint, slightly.  
  
 "So what does the sword chick have to do with this?" asked Franky.  
  
 "...Because," Zoro started, "she didn't just look like Kuina if she lived to see adulthood...she sounded like her...thinking she was inferior to me because she was a woman."  
  
 "Really?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "So that's why you avoided her when she tried to fight you," said Nami. "Because she reminded you too much of your friend."  
  
 "I thought she was an old girlfriend or something," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "Shut up!" Zoro snapped. "Anyway, I don't really run away from her much, anymore. Besides, she's actually a lot more skilled than she thinks she is. You should've seen her on Punk Hazard, when she fought that snow harpy. Stabbed out her eye and everything! Serves her right, too, for stabbing Robin."  
  
 "Well, I'll have to thank her when we see her again," Robin smiled, but then, both Luffy and Past Sanji suddenly braked to a halt as they saw a familiar man wearing a gray jacket, had white hair, had two cigars in his mouth, and a seastone jutte strapped to his back.  
  
 "M-Mr. Smokey...?" Aika asked.  
  
 "So...you're Straw Hat Luffy," said Smoker as he glared at Luffy and Past Sanji.  
  
 "Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "The name's 'White Chase' Smoker," Smoker answered. "I'm a Captain of the Marines...and I'm not letting you even so much as reach the ocean!!" On that, he turned his arms into smoke and grabbed Luffy, lifting him up into the air.  
  
 "W-whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Luffy cried. "Hey, what's going on?! Sanji, help!!"  
  
 "Damn you!" Past Sanji cursed as he tried to kick Smoker, only for his foot to go right through his head as it turned to to smoke. "What the-?!"  
  
 "...You think I've got time for small fry like you," Smoker said before he turned his other arm into smoke. "WHITE FIST!!"  
  
 He then punched Past Sanji into a building.  
  
 "Sanji!!" Luffy cried before he glared at Smoker. "You bastard!! Gum-Gum...PISTOL!!!" Unfortunately, due to Luffy's lack of Armament Haki at the time, his fist went through Smoker's body, which caused the Marine Captain to grab him by the back of his head as he materialized behind him.  
  
 "You're the one who's worth 30 million Berries?" Smoker asked. "What a JOKE!!!"  
  
**BAM!!**  He pinned Luffy to the ground with no effort at all, and all the Straw Hats could see were the cobblestones on the street.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "Big Brother!!" Aika shouted.  
  
_"Dammit!"_  Blizzard cursed.  _"How is he gonna get outta there?!"_  
  
 "Hmph," Smoker was heard scoffing. "Looks like your luck just ran out, kid."  
  
 Then...the Straw Hats heard another voice speak.  
  
 "Whose luck just ran out, Smoker?"  
  
 Smoker was heard gasping in shock.  
  
 "...It's you...!" he whispered.  
  
 "Huh?!" Luffy asked, his face still pinned against the ground. "Who's there?!"  
  
 "Yeah, who was that?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "I don't know!" Franky answered.  
  
 "...Wait...that voice," Robin whispered. "Dragon...?!"  
  
 "Huh?" the Straw Hats muttered.  
  
 "You mean Luffy's old man?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "...Oh, yeah!" Sanji realized. "Didn't Garp say Luffy met Dragon in Loguetown?"  
  
 "But Luffy didn't even see Dragon's face," Nami answered.  
  
 "No," said Zoro, "but it seems he remembered his voice, at least, but there's no way he could've known it was his father's."  
  
 "The government is after your head, you know," said Smoker.  
  
 "...The world is waiting for our answer," Dragon was heard speaking...and then, all of a sudden, the wind blew harshly, forcing Smoker off of Luffy, who ended up tumbling quite a ways before he finally stopped, and when he looked up, Smoker was gone, and he instead saw Past Zoro and Past Sanji running towards him.  
  
 "Guys!" Luffy called.  
  
 "Luffy! We gotta move!!" Past Zoro yelled. "We're gonna get trapped here on this island!! There's a huge storm coming!!" He then picked Luffy up by the back of his vest. "Quit dragging your feet and let's go!!"  
  
 "Whoa!!" Luffy cried. "H-hey!! What is it?! What's going on?!"  
  
 "So this is the storm that Nami was talking about, huh?!" Past Sanji asked, amorously. As they ran through the streets, they finally saw the Going Merry within their sight with Past Nami and Past Usopp standing on the deck, waiting for them.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Past Usopp called as he held onto the mooring line. "Come on, hurry up!! The line's not gonna hold much longer!!"  
  
 "Man, it's pouring out here!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Nami~!" Past Sanji called. "Your Eternal Knight of Love has returned!"  
  
 "Oh, will you shut up?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "You morons!" Past Nami shouted. "Hurry up and get on board! We're casting off, right now!!"  
  
 On that, Luffy, Past Zoro, and Past Sanji quickly jumped on board while Past Usopp untied the mooring line, thus allowing the Merry to sail off with the tide. The harsh waves rocked the little ship up and down, threatening to swallow her up if she proceeded any further, and yet, she pressed on with the same kind of conviction and determination that the Straw Hats held.  
  
 "I remember this part," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Yeah, me too," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Man...I think I'm starting to get a little misty-eyed, here," Usopp said as he wiped his eye.  
  
 "That was probably one of the best moments of our lives," said Sanji.  
  
 "What do you mean?" Chopper asked. "What happens here?"  
  
 "Just watch," Nami said.  
  
 "Whoa!!" Past Usopp cried. "The ship's gonna capsize in all this wind!!"  
  
 "Hey, I see a light!" Past Zoro called as he pointed to a lighthouse, its beacon shining brightly.  
  
 "Is that a lighthouse?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "That's right!" Past Nami answered. "That's the guiding light! Beyond that lighthouse is the entrance to the Grand Line!" She then turned to the others. "So...what's it gonna be?"  
  
 That's when Past Sanji brought a barrel of sake.  
  
 "H-hey!" Past Usopp cried. "Are you sure it's a good idea to do that now, in the middle of this huge storm?!"  
  
 "Of course we are!" Past Sanji answered. "So, let's launch this ship on the grand ocean with style!"  
  
 "Okay then!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "To find the All Blue," Past Sanji said as he put his foot on the barrel.  
  
 "To be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared as he put his foot on the barrel, next.  
  
 "To be the World's Greatest Swordsman," Past Zoro grinned as he put his foot on the barrel, too.  
  
 "To make a map of the whole world!" Past Nami exclaimed as she also put her foot on the barrel.    
  
 "Uhh...well...I guess I'm going," Past Usopp started as he put his foot on the barrel, last, "to be a brave warrior of the sea!!"  
  
 The present Straw Hats, save for the ones who had been there at the time, all gaped in awe as the past quintet raised their legs.  
  
 "We're going..." Luffy started.  
  
 "TO THE GRAND LINE~!!!" the Past Straw Hats shouted before they smashed the barrel open...and thus, their declaration of dreams had been made.  
  
 "...My word...!" Brook whispered.  
  
 "Wow...!!" Aika gasped. "That was...so cool!!"  
  
 "That...was...beautiful...!" Franky weeped. "I'm not crying, dammit...!!"  
  
 "That was quite a ceremony," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Yeah," Usopp replied with a bit of a blush on his face. "I'll be honest...I kinda made that up on the spot, me wanting to be a brave warrior and everything. I only said because I didn't wanna feel left out."  
  
 "Still sounds like a good dream to me," said Nami.  
  
 "Yeah, Usopp!" Chopper added. "And you're already really brave!"  
  
 "Aww...thanks, Chopper," Usopp smiled as he looked at the memory...and that's when he spotted something on the shore: a large, black dog with dropping ears and what looked like wisps of black smoke floating off its back and legs.  
  
 "What are you looking at?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "...Hey," Usopp started, "I don't remember seeing that black dog."  
  
 "What black dog?" Zoro asked as he finally noticed the dog, as well.  
  
 "That's weird," Nami said. "I don't remember seeing that dog there, either."  
  
 "...Something's not right," Blizzard said as he glared at the black dog, who glared back at him with his eerie red eyes...and not long after, four more eyes appeared on his face, two on top and two more at the bottom.  
  
 "Okay, that's creepy," Franky said.  
  
 "...I finally found you," the dog spoke, to the Straw Hats' surprise.  
  
 "He can talk, too?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Jeez, first a talking cat, then a talking dog?!" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Uh...guys?" Nami asked. "He's coming right at us!!"  
  
 The dog growled as he charged at the Straw Hats, and with each stride, the whole memory began to turn black. Then, the dog lunged at the Straw Hats, causing the more cowardly members to shriek in fright while Nami grabbed Aika and Kumi held them close to her in order to shield them. However, Blizzard leapt up and tackled the black dog, biting down on his right foreleg, but as they landed, the black canine suddenly vanished into thin air.  
  
  _"Huh?"_  Blizzard muttered.  _"Where did he-?!"_  
  
 "Looking for me?"  
  
 Blizzard gasped as he turned around, only to see a jet of fire be blasted at him. He shielded his eyes, waiting to be charred, when suddenly, Zoro appeared and blocked the flames with his swords.  
  
 "Of course he breathes fire!" Zoro growled before the flames dispersed, only to be met with the black dog's fierce gaze as he tried to bite the swordsman's head.  
  
 "STRONG RIGHT!!!"  
  
**BAM!!**  Franky's metallic fist struck the dog in the side, causing him to slide along the ground for a moment before he stood up and charged again, but then, Sanji stood in the dog's way and attempted to kick him with his Diable Jambe, but the canine jumped back and glared at the Straw Hats, who all glared back at him.  
  
 "Who are you?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "And what the hell do you want?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
 "...My name...is Shade," said the dog. "Master Kovar sent me to find you to deliver a message."  
  
 "What message?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "...Consider this a warning," Shade answered. "What you've seen is only the beginning. Turn back now...or else, you will experience true hell."  
  
 On that, his body evaporated into smoke...and faded away.  
  
 "Well...that was a surprise," Robin spoke.  
  
 "I'll say it was!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "Girls, are you two okay?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Yeah, Kumi and I are fine," said Aika.  
  
 "Mostly, anyway," Kumi added.  
  
 "What the hell was that about?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "...I don't know," Zoro answered as he sheathed his swords, "but...I think things are about to get a little more interesting."  


 

XXX

 

  **"So...how did it go, Shade?"**  
  
 Shade materialized before Kovar and bowed his head to him.  
  
 "I delivered the message, successfully, Master," said the hellhound.  
  
**"Excellent,"** said Kovar before he looked down at Luffy, who glared up at him. **"I wonder how much longer your so-called friends' resolve will hold out."**  
  
 "You don't know my friends," Luffy said. "They won't run away, not now, not ever!"  
  
**"Oh, really?"** asked Kovar. **"Even if they see what happened on THAT island?"**  
  
 Luffy's body tensed up at this before he looked down at the floor.  
  
**"I wonder what they'll think after they see it,"** Kovar said. **"After all...you're the only one who knows what happened there. You saw everything."**  
  
 Luffy bit his lip and clenched his fists while Kovar grinned.  
  
**"You watched them _die_...remember?"**  
  
 Luffy gasped silently as his eyes went wide and his face began to break out in a cold sweat...but then he shook his head.  
  
 "Shut up!" he shouted. "Just shut up! I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work!! My friends will save me! You'll see!!"  
  
**"I suppose we will...won't we?"** asked Kovar as a sinister chuckle escaped his throat, and Shade joined in his laughter while Luffy looked down at the floor, worriedly.  
  
 "...Don't let them see that...!" he whispered. "Don't let them see what happened on that island!" He then screwed his eyes shut. "I don't want them to see...that I let them down!"  


 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________

Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within.  
  
Usopp: What did that dog mean by us 'experiencing hell' if we continued further?  
  
Robin: Perhaps there are even worse memories here than there are in the beginning.  
  
Nami: You mean there might be more that Luffy's hiding from us?  
  
*The Past Straw Hats are riding up Reverse Mountain*  
  
Luffy: We made it! It's the Grand Line!  
  
Past Nami: Wait! What's that up ahead?!  
  
Brook: Wait...is that...?!  
  
Laboon: *bellows loudly*  
  
Past Straw Hats: A WHAAAAAAAALE?!!  
  
Next time:  **Promises**


	34. Ch. 33- Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness the voyage to Warship Island and Luffy's promise to Laboon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991 and Me

 The Straw Hats sat around each other in the dark void, taking a moment to get over the shock of Shade's appearance. Aika and Kumi were still visibly shaken by the black dog's attack, but thankfully, Nami was there to calm them down. After taking a moment to finally settle down, Usopp finally chose that moment to speak.  
  
 "So...anyone else wondering what that dog meant?" Usopp asked. "You know, about us 'experiencing hell' if we continued any further?"  
  
 "Perhaps there are even worse memories here than what we saw at the beginning," Robin implied.  
  
 "Are you trying to say that there might be even worse things that Luffy's been hiding from us?" Nami asked.  
  
 "It's a possibility," said Robin.  
  
 "In that case," Sanji began, "we might need to stay on our toes. After all, now we know that Kovar's not gonna make it easy for us to find Luffy, what with that mutt showing up."  
  
 "That's right," said Brook. "This is Kovar's domain, and that means we're still in danger, as well."  
  
 "He's right," Franky agreed. "That bastard dog could come back at any time!"  
  
 "If he does come back," Zoro started as he gripped his swords, "we'll be ready."  
  
 Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud splash, and the Straw Hats stood up as the darkness around them suddenly vanished, giving way to the sky. However, that wasn't what startled them. What startled them was the group of massive Sea Kings...and the  _Going Merry_  was sitting on the snout of one of them!  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook shrieked. "SEA KIIIIIIIIIIINGS!!!"  
  
 "THEY'RE HUGE!!!" Aika and Kumi cried.  
  
 On the ship, Past Nami whimpered as she hugged the mast, tears of fear in her eyes, while Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Usopp, Past Sanji, and of course, their guest at that time, Apis, stared out in shock and disbelief.  
  
 "The Calm Belt is home to the Sea Kings," Past Nami wept. "It's their main place for breeding! They're the biggest reasons why nobody leaves the Calm Belt!"  
  
 "What the hell happened here?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "And who's that girl?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Nami said. "Sometime after we left Loguetown, we met a little girl named Apis. We were taking her home to Warship Island, but...we kinda ran into some trouble."  
  
 "We ended up getting caught by this huge wind," Sanji began, "and we kinda end up landing in the Calm Belt."  
  
 "And not long after," Zoro started as he pointed at the gigantic beasts, "those guys showed up."  
  
  _"You guys got into all sorts of crazy trouble, didn't you?!"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 After Past Usopp accidentally got the Sea Kings' attention, one, a giant yellow frog, tried to jump up and eat the Merry, and Apis ended up getting knocked off the ship. Luckily for her, Luffy managed to rescue her...but not without her grabbing one of the Sea King's nose hairs (which caused some of the crew members to groan in disgust). Before long, though, it caused the huge sea beast to sneeze, thus sending the Straw Hats back into the waters of the East Blue. After sailing a while longer, they managed to reach Warship Island, where Apis was reunited with her fellow villagers, as well as her grandfather, Bokuden, who invited the Straw Hats to his house for pork buns...which would take quite a long time to cook, unfortunately.  
  
 After bringing them inside, the old man began to tell the Straw Hats the stories of the ancient kings of the island, but the memory faded to black sometime after, signifying that Luffy had fallen asleep due to listening to them for so long. Hell, even the current Straw Hats felt like falling asleep, including Robin of all people, but they managed to wake themselves up.  
  
 "He kinda reminds me of this one neighbor I had on Wolf Paw Island," said Aika. "He would tell me and my friends these boring stories about when he was our age and then we'd end up falling asleep...but he enjoyed our company in spite of that, so I guess there was an upside to it for him."  
  
 "That's nice, honey," Nami said.  
  
 Sometime after, Luffy awoke to use the bathroom, but instead followed the scent of the pork buns cooking. By the time he got there, though, he was still so tired from hearing Bokuden's stories, he fell asleep for a little while longer until Past Nami hit him in the head to wake him, thinking that he had eaten all the pork buns until she realized someone had made off with them, so she and Luffy followed the trail into the mountains until they found Apis talking to a giant dragon covered in green feathers, whom Apis had affectionately called "Grandpa Ryu", who, for some reason, Luffy could understand.  
  
 "Whoa, what is that?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "A Millennial Dragon," Nami answered.  
  
 "Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "He's amazing!!"  
  
 "And SUPER huge!!" Franky added.  
  
 "So Millennial Dragons do exist!" Brook said. "Yohohohoho! And here, I though I had seen everything! Even though I don't have eyes."  
  
 "So they are real," Robin smiled. "How fascinating...a living relic, so to speak."  
  
 "I'm more surprised at the fact that Luffy understands what he's saying!" Blizzard exclaimed. "He didn't even have Observation Haki back then, did he?"  
  
 "Maybe it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing," said Sanji.  
  
 After the rest of the Past Straw Hats met Grandpa Ryu, they agreed to take the old, senile dragon back home to the Dragon's Nest. Of course, they did have some opposition from Commodore Nelson of the Marines and Eric the Sickle, or as Luffy put it, Eric the "Sicko", which caused the Straw Hats to laugh.  
  
 "Actually, Sicko does sound better!" Franky commented.  
  
 "Tell me about it!" Usopp laughed.  
  
 After facing Eric's powerful Sickle-Sickle Fruit powers, the group managed to escape for the time being, towing Grandpa Ryu along on a raft behind them. After they sailed through a mirage and through a terrible storm where they almost lost Grandpa Ryu, the group managed to reach what they thought might have been the Dragon's Nest, but further exploration (plus a cave-in into an old temple) revealed that their destination was actually on Warship Island all along.  
  
 "I still couldn't believe that we were actually at the Dragon's Nest, all along," Usopp said in disbelief. "Talk about being misled!"  
  
 "Sometimes, even ancient history can be a bit misleading," said Robin, professionally.  
  
 Of course, it wasn't easy, trying to head back to the Merry, since Eric followed the Past Straw Hats, and Past Zoro chose to stay behind and hold him off while Luffy and the others escaped. It was a real wild ride down from the temple, and after a few scares, they managed to reach the ship...although Past Nami, Past Usopp, and Past Sanji did get thrown off because they weren't holding on tight enough, and Luffy scolded them for just sitting around, much to their ire. What made it funnier though was that once again, Luffy "saved" Past Zoro by stretching his arm and pulling him to the ship, which of course caused the present Straw Hats to laugh at their swordman's expense while Zoro grumbled under his breath.  
  
 "I'm still gonna kill him for that...!" he muttered.  
  
 After leaving the island, of course, the Past Straw Hats were still met with opposition from Nelson. The reason why he and Eric were after Grandpa Ryu so much was because they wanted to extract "Dragonite", which was said to be the elixir for eternal life. Of course, that wasn't going to settle with Apis or the Past Straw Hats, especially Luffy, so they engaged the Marines at naval combat while Past Zoro (somehow) managed to cut the chains that the Marines were using to keep the small crew of pirates trapped. What really amazed the Straw Hats was when Grandpa Ryu decided to take action after Apis got hurt. Unfortunately for him, though, the Marines opened fire on him and severely injured him to the point where he fell into the sea.  
  
 Naturally, Luffy flew into a rage and attacked Nelson's flagship, which caused the overly obese commodore to try and have him and the Straw Hats killed, but before they could, a gigantic swarm of Millennial Dragons appeared and attacked his ship. At that moment, Grandpa Ryu, suffering from his injuries and his old age, had passed away, furthering enraging Luffy when Nelson mocked his death. Luffy managed to jump onto the back of one of the Millenial Dragons before delivering a powerful Gum-Gum Battle Axe, destroying the flagship.  
  
 "Hmph!" Sanji scoffed. "Fat tub of lard got what was coming to him."  
  
 "Poor Grandpa Ryu, though..." Aika said. "I can't believe he died."  
  
 "He was really old for a dragon," said Chopper. "He probably wouldn't have lasted much longer, regardless if he got shot or not."  
  
 "Don't you worry," Nami smiled. "It's not over yet. Just look!"  
  
 Just then, Warship Island seemed to rise out of the sea, which caused the legendary Dragon's Nest to finally appear. Even more so, the nest had many little eggs around, and out of one of them hatched a little baby Millennial Dragon that beared an uncanny resemblance to Grandpa Ryu, to Apis' joy. Of course, the joy was momentarily short-lived, for Eric had appeared for one final showdown with the Straw Hats. He attempted to make a bargain with them in order to obtain the Dragonite from the Millennial Dragons, but Luffy refused.  
  
 "Luffy seriously would turn down eternal life?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Of course," Nami said. "What good is eternal life if it means you'll outlive the people you care about, most?"  
  
 "You got that right," Zoro added. "Plus, Luffy would just find it boring."  
  
 Of course, Apis wouldn't stand for Eric attempting to kill her friend a second time, but thankfully, Luffy managed to step in before she could get hurt. Of course, he was hit with several of Eric's Wind Slash attacks, but the Straw Hat Captain bravely pushed through them before he sent Eric flying with a Gum-Gum Bazooka.  
  
 Their mission complete, the Straw Hats offered to take Apis with them, but she politely declined, saying that she had to protect the Millennial Dragons, now, even though they would outlive her, which was why she was willing to grow up and pass on what she knew to her children, and hopefully, they would do the same with their children and so on and so forth. With that, the Past Straw Hats said their goodbyes and continued on toward the Grand Line.  
  
 "That looked like it was a lot of fun," said Aika.  
  
 "Yeah...I wonder how Apis is doing, these days," said Nami. "We should go and visit her, sometime."  
  
 "Yeah," Usopp agreed. "I bet her gramps is still putting her to sleep with those stories of his."  
  
 The Straw Hats all laughed at this.  
  
 "Still," Robin began, "Apis is one brave little girl." She looked down at Aika, who blinked up at her. "Reminds me of someone I know, actually."  
  
 "Who? Me?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Well, you used to be kinda apprehensive about a lot of things until you met Luffy," Kumi began, "just like Apis!"  
  
 "I think it's because somewhere deep down," Aika began, "I knew he was my Big Brother."  
  
 "Hey, guys, check it out!" Chopper called. "Something's happening!"  
  
 The Past Straw Hats had all gathered in the galley, sitting at the table while Past Usopp stood at the rudder...which seemed to shift to the left, a bit, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
 "Listen up, boys," Past Nami said as she put the map of the Grand Line on the table. "I've heard the rumors, but I didn't think that they were true until I looked at the map, and it turns my suspicions were correct: the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain."  
  
 "A mountain?" Luffy asked, holding a glass cup in his teeth.  
  
 "Are you saying we have to crash through the mountain in order to reach the Grand Line?" asked Past Zoro while Past Usopp was struggling with the rudder.  
  
 "How's that work?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "I took a closer look," said Past Nami, "and there are canals drawn on the mountainside, meaning we may have to climb it."  
  
 "Climb it?" Past Zoro repeated. "Are outta your head? There's no way we can use a canal to climb up a mountain."  
  
 "But that's what it says," Past Nami rebuked.  
  
 "You really don't know maps all that well, do you, Moss-head?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Ah, shut up!" Zoro barked. "Like you know any better!"  
  
 "Ooh, this sounds like fun!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "That's right, you dolt!" Past Sanji barked. "There's no way that Nami would ever make such a mistake!!"  
  
 "But you stole that map from Buggy, didn't you?" asked Past Zoro. "Are you sure it's a good idea to trust it?"  
  
"ZORO!!!" Past Usopp yelled. "HELP ME OUT, WILL YOU?!!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Past Nami groaned. "Sanji, help Usopp with the rudder, please. It's hard to think with all his screeching."  
  
 "Of course, Nami, my sweet!" Past Sanji exclaimed as he grabbed onto the rudder, as well...and yet, it didn't even budge. "What the-?"  
  
 "See that?!" Past Usopp questioned. "This must be some crazy-fast current if even you can't turn the rudder!!"  
  
 The room suddenly fell silent.  
  
 "Usopp...what did you just say?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "I was saying that I can turn the rudder with this incredibly fast current!!" the sniper exclaimed.  
  
 "Seriously," Usopp said. "I thought my arms were gonna pop right outta my sockets if I pulled that rudder any harder!"  
  
 "But of course," Brook said. "The current that leads up Reverse Mountain is incredibly strong! Can't tell you how close my former crew and I were to losing our ship when we entered from the West Blue! Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "The current..." Past Nami whispered before she gasped in realization. "Of course! That's it!"  
  
 "What's it, Nami?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "We really do have to climb up Reverse Mountain!" Past Nami answered as she looked at the map.  
  
 "Are you still going on about that crap?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Shut up and pay attention!" Past Nami demanded as she pointed at Reverse Mountain. "Now, look here. See these four currents from all four of the Blue Seas? If powerful currents from all four seas converged at that mountain, the waters would shoot up the sides through the canals, collide at the top, and then flow out into the Grand Line! The Merry is already riding the current, so all we have to do is steer!"  
  
 "Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Sis, you're so smart!"  
  
 "Well, I am the navigator," Nami smiled. "I have to know these things."  
  
 "Yeah, but some help you jerks were when I had to steer," Usopp said with a glare as he watched his past self struggle with the rudder.  
  
 "Still," Robin began, "sailing up Reverse Mountain is no easy feat."  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper asked. "Why's that?"  
  
 He soon got his answer, though, when Past Nami continued her explanation.  
  
 "Reverse Mountain is a Winter Island," the navigator went on, "so when the sea currents collide with it, the upper currents are forced back under. If the ship were to miss the canal, we'll crash into the mountainside and get swallowed up by the sea. Got it, now?"  
  
 "Ah, yeah, I get it," Luffy smirked. "So it's a mystery mountain? Heheheheheh!"  
  
 "Of course you don't get it..." Past Nami muttered in exasperation.  
  
 "Nami, you are so amazing!" Past Sanji exclaimed.  
  
 "Seriously, though," said Franky, "can't tell you how many times you got us all outta some tight spots because of your know-how, Nami!"  
  
 "Yeah, well...y'know," Nami said, blushing with a bit of pride, "I just gotta do my job!"  
  
 "Big Sis is the best navigator in the whole wide world!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
  _"Yeah!!"_  Kumi cheered.  _"Way to go, Nami!!"  
_  
 "I heard rumors about the Reverse Mountain and climbing up it," Blizzard said, "but this will be the first time I actually see it happen."  
  
 The Past Straw Hats soon gathered outside, where a storm began to rage, and soon after, the Merry began to rock up and down on the angry waves.  
  
 "Sanji, quick!" Past Nami called. "Furl up the sails!"  
  
 "Of course, Nami, my dear!" exclaimed Past Sanji said as he grabbed Luffy. "Hey, Luffy, get over here and gimme a hand!"  
  
 "Ah! Okay, lemme go!!" Luffy cried as he and Past Sanji hurried to raise up the sails before they got torn off the wind. At that moment, Luffy looked up and saw something up ahead: a massive wall of red rock.  
  
 "Whoa!!" he exclaimed. "Look, there it is! The Mystery Mountain!"  
  
 "Is that the Red Line...?!" Aika asked in disbelief.  
  
 "That's right, Aika," said Robin.  
  
  _"It's so tall!!"_  Kumi cried as she sat on Blizzard's head.  _"You can't even see the top!!!"  
_  
 "This is it," said Past Nami. "It's the entrance to the Grand Line!"  
  
 "Ahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed in excitement. "So that's the Red Line, huh?!"  
  
 "Holy crap, it's huge...!" Past Usopp gaped. "You can't even see the peak through the clouds!"  
  
 Suddenly, the sea seemed to get even angrier as the Merry was being pulled toward the mountain by the powerful current, causing her to bounce up and down on the water's surface and spraying the ocean about. At first, it looked like they were going to crash until they spotted the canal, going up the mountain through several gates.  
  
 "You know," Robin began, "to this day, I still don't know where those gates come from."  
  
 "You saw them, too, Robin?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Yes," Robin said. "I think I might know about them the further we go on our journey."  
  
 "We're being pulled in!!" Luffy shouted. "Quick, steer the ship, but carefully!!"  
  
 "Got it!!" Past Usopp and Past Sanji called as they ran to the rudder and tried to steer the ship.  
  
 "I don't believe it!" Past Zoro exclaimed as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "The water is climbing UP the mountain!!"  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy called. "We're veering off course! Turn to the right! Right!!"  
  
 "Right?!" Past Usopp questioned. "Don't you mean starboard?!"  
  
 Unfortunately, because he and Past Sanji were pushing on the it too hard, combined with the strength of the current...the helm snapped in half, causing everyone to gasp in shock.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Chopper cried.  
  
  _"How are they gonna steer the ship?!"_ Blizzard questioned.  
  
 "I can't look!!" Aika exclaimed as she covered her eyes, as did Kumi.  
  
 As usual, though, Luffy was the first to act as he jumped off the railing and in between the ship and one of the gates.  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUUUM...BALLOON!!!" he shouted before he inflated himself, acting as a cushion for the Merry. As the hull of the ship collided with him, it momentarily squished him and caused his face to turn blue, but he managed to steer her in the right direction.  
  
 "LUFFY, QUICK! GRAB A HOLD!!" Past Zoro called out to his captain, which prompted Luffy to deflated and stretch his arm, allowing the swordsman to pull him on board...although his head up ended up going through the deck.  
  
 "What happened?!" asked Aika. "Did they make it?!"  
  
 "Yeah, they made it!" Franky answered.  
  
 "Well done!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "Phew...!" Aika sighed in relief.  
  
 "This is it!" Past Usopp cheered. "We made it in!!"  
  
 "Yeah, baby!!" Past Sanji exclaimed.  
  
 "All right!" Past Nami said as she took off her jacket. "Now all we have to do is reach the peak!"  
  
 "Wait! Hang on, I wanna see!!" Luffy called before he pulled his head out of the deck. "I'm free!!" He soon ran to join the others at the bow. "What'd I miss?! Wait for me!!"  
  
 Soon, he joined the others as the Merry kept climbing up and up toward the peak of Reverse Mountain, causing him to let out a whoop of excitement before giving the biggest, toothiest grin ever, while Past Zoro smirked and Past Nami grinned, broadly, as well, while Past Usopp and Past Sanji were cheering and hollering. However, their celebrating was short-lived when a familiar someone appeared on the railing: Eric, though without his shades, but looking plenty angry.  
  
 "You bunch of brats!!" Eric shouted.  
  
 "Uh-oh!" Past Nami exclaimed.  
  
 "It's the sicko guy!" Luffy cried.  
  
  _"What the hell is he doing back?!"_  Blizzard questioned.  
  
 "Man, I thought you were dead!" Past Zoro complained.  
  
 "You don't give up, do you-" Past Usopp started.  
  
 "SILENCE!!" Eric yelled. "You lot have crossed me for the last time! Thanks to you, I can't even dream of obtaining Dragonite, but I'm not going to let it end here!" He then pointed threateningly at Luffy. "I'll at least have the pleasure of collecting the price on your miserable head!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy...!" Luffy gulped.  
  
 "Well, now what?!" Past Sanji questioned. "If he uses his Wind Slashes here, he'll tear the ship apart!"  
  
 "Yeah, what did you guys do?!" Franky asked.  
  
 "Wait for it," Nami smirked.  
  
 "Oh, look!" Past Nami exclaimed as she pointed in a random direction. "Is that Dragonite?!"  
  
 "Where?!" asked Eric, only for Past Nami to run up and do a sweep kick, knocking him off the rail and into the water, where he splashed on the surface a couple times before finally sinking underneath.  
  
 "Buh-bye~!" Past Nami waved while the boys (both past and present) pounded a fist in their palms.  
  
 "Nice one!" they exclaimed. "Good thinking!"  
  
 "That would have been risky," Past Nami began, "that is if I didn't know for a fact that he can't swim!"  
  
 "And even if he could," Past Usopp began, "it wouldn't matter in this current!"  
  
 "That's the Nami I know and love!" Past Sanji exclaimed with heart-shaped eyes.  
  
 "Wow, Big Sis, that was so clever!" Aika praised.  
  
 "You don't think it was too cruel of me, do you?" Nami asked.  
  
 "You kidding?" Zoro asked. "I couldn't have done it better, myself!"  
  
 "Yeah, and besides, he was gonna kill us!" Usopp added. "What choice was there?"  
  
 "True," said Nami.  
  
 "Look!!" Luffy called from the memory. "We're going beyond the clouds!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up, just as the Past Straw Hats rode the current all the way passed the clouds and were soon greeted by the shining sun...and needless to say, it was truly a sight to behold, even for those who had been there. It got even more grand by the time they got to the peak.  
  
 "Wow...!!" Aika whispered in awe. "It's...it's beautiful!"  
  
 "Yeah...!" Kumi agreed.  
  
  _"Sweet mother of Whitebeard...!"_  Blizzard gaped.  
  
 "Amazing!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "Now that's a SUPER sight for sore eyes!" Franky added.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.  
  
 "Beautiful," Robin smiled.  
  
 "You said it," Nami concurred.  
  
 "Now that's one sight I'll never get tired of," Sanji grinned.  
  
 "That was one of the best things we ever saw," Usopp said in amazement.  
  
 "The world can be full of great things to see," said Zoro. "And we're bound to see much more."  
  
 "...This is it," Luffy spoke as he sat on the Merry's head, staring down at the Grand Line below. "The greatest sea world is down there...and somewhere up ahead, the One Piece is waiting!!" He then grinned. "So...LET'S GO, YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
 "YEAH~!!!" the Past Straw Hats cheered...but as they were riding down the waterfall towards the Grand Line...  
  
  _ **BUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH~!!!**_  
  
 "Huh?" the Straw Hats muttered.  
  
 "What was that?" Aika asked. "It sounded like Big Brother when he gets an upset tummy."  
  
  _"Nah,"_  Kumi said.  _"It sounds like Blizzard when he eats boiled eggs."_  
  
 "...Wait," Usopp said with dread. "I know what comes after this!"  
  
 "Hey!" Past Zoro called. "You guys hear that? It sounded like it came from up ahead."  
  
 "Who cares?!" Luffy questioned, too excited to even pay attention to it. "Let's keep going, full speed!!"  
  
 "Maybe it was the wind," said Past Nami. "There are usually a lot of rock formations around here."  
  
**_BUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH~!!!_**  The howling sounded off again, a bit louder than before.  
  
 "...Wait...can it be...?!" Brook whispered.  
  
 "What is it, Brook?" Robin asked.  
  
 "H-hey," Past Usopp said as he looked through his goggles. "What's up ahead?"  
  
 "Nami!" Past Sanji called from the yard arm. "I see something! I think it might be a mountain!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Nami asked. "That's impossible! We should only be hitting open sea when we get to the bottom!"  
  
 "Hmm?" Luffy hummed, inquisitively as he took a closer look...only to gasp upon seeing this huge wall of bluish-black, pointing up to the sky. "That's not a mountain!!"  
  
 "Holy crap!!" Franky exclaimed. "That's...that's...!!"  
  
 It was soon revealed to be...a massive whale!  
  
 "A WHAAAAAAAAALE?!!" the Straw Hats, both past and present, questioned, save for Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji.  
  
 "LABOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!" Brook cried with tears spilling out of his eye sockets. "IT'S BEEN SO LOOOOOOOONG!!!"

"THAT'S Laboon?!" Franky questioned. "That's the whale who's been waiting for you for more than 50 years, now?!!"  
  
_"HE'S FREAKIN' ENORMOUS!!!!"_  Blizzard gaped.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Zoro recalled. "He kinda became a nuisance for us when we tried to enter the Grand Line."  
  
 "What?!" Brook questioned in disbelief. "Preposterous! Laboon wouldn't hurt a fly, no matter how big he was!!"  
  
 "Uhh...Brook?" Nami asked, nervously. "Listen...don't get mad about what happens next...okay?"  
  
 "What do you mean?" Brook inquired.  
  
 "Well..." Nami started with a sheepish chuckle.  
  
 "Just watch and you'll see what she meant," said Sanji.  
  
 "What are we gonna do?!" Past Usopp asked as the Merry continued to ride the current down the mountain, heading straight for Laboon, who roared towards the sky.  
  
 "Should we fight?!" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "You idiot!!" Past Nami shouted. "How are we supposed to fight a hundred-ton WHALE?!!"  
  
 "But it's blocking our way in!!" Past Sanji cried. "Up close, it just looks like a big, black wall!! Where the hell are its eyes?!"  
  
 "Hey, wait!" Past Nami realized. "If it can't see us, maybe it doesn't even know we're coming!!"  
  
 "But we're headed right for it!!" Past Zoro cried as he pointed to an opening to the left side of the ship. "Look, there! There's a gap, just between it!! We can make it there if we hurry!! Quick, hard to port!!"  
  
 "We can't steer!!" Past Usopp shouted. "The rudder's broken, remember?!"  
  
 "We gotta do something!!" Past Zoro yelled as he rushed to the galley. "Come on, I'll help!!"  
  
 "Oh, good heavens!" Brook cried. "Quickly, Laboon!! Get out of the way!!!"  
  
 "This is a  _memory_ , Brook!" Nami reminded. "Laboon can't hear you, no matter what you do!!"  
  
 "Oh, wait!!" Luffy exclaimed, all of a sudden. "I just got an idea!!"  
  
  _"Oh, no..."_  Blizzard bemoaned, knowing very well that Luffy plus ideas usual equal big time trouble.  
  
 "Now what's he gonna do?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Wait a minute!!" Past Nami called as she saw Luffy hurry down below deck. "Luffy, come back!! Where are you going?!"  
  
 Of course, Luffy didn't reply as he hurried to the bow cannon, which was below Merry's head.  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Brook muttered. "Don't tell me he's going to-"  
  
 "Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he lit a torch and lit the fuse. "And...FIRE!!"  
  
  **KABOOM!!**  The cannon fired...right into Laboon's underbelly, causing the ship to momentarily stop...but also causing Brook to gape in horror with tears in his eye sockets.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said in concern.  
  
 "Brook...are you okay?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...How...could he...?!" he whispered while Nami sighed and Zoro put his hand on his shoulder in consolation.  
  
 "Sorry, Brook," Usopp apologized, weakly.  
  
 "If you think about it, though," Sanji began, "there wasn't much of a choice. He was blocking our way."  
  
 At that moment, Luffy spotted something drop and tumble along the deck, and he gasped in horror when he realized it was the Merry's figurehead.  
  
 "AAAAAAAHH!!" he screamed. "NO, NOT MY SPECIAL SEAT!!!"  
  
 "...Oh, yeah," Usopp realized. "I forgot, the figurehead snapped off when we collided with Laboon."  
  
 "Quick!!" Past Zoro called from above deck. "Let's get outta here, while we still can!!"  
  
 "What the hell happened?!" Past Sanji asked. "Did it even notice the cannon?! Or is it just stupid?!!"  
  
 "STUPID?!!" Brook questioned as he glared at Sanji, who held up his hands in defense. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT LABOON LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
 "Easy, easy!!" Sanji cried.  
  
 "Who cares?!" Past Nami asked. "Now's our chance to get outta here!!"  
  
 As they were about to row passed Laboon, the whale opened his mouth and let out a huge roar, which forced the Straw Hats, both past and present to cover their ears.  
  
 "AAH!!" Aika cried. "TOO LOUD, TOO LOUD!!!"  
  
 "DAMMIT, MY EARS!!!" Franky cursed.  
  
 "Urggh...!!" Chopper groaned before he gasped. "Huh?"  
  
 "What is it, Chopper?" asked Nami.  
  
 "I think he said 'Where are you?'," Chopper replied.  
  
 "Where are you?" Usopp repeated. "Wait...you mean he might be talking about Brook and his old crew?!"  
  
 "Maybe," Chopper answered.  
  
 "Laboon...!" Brook whispered.  
  
 "YOU STUPID WHALE!!" Luffy shouted as he came outside. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SPECIAL SEAT?!!"  
  
 "Oh, no..." Nami groaned with dread.  
  
 "DAMN YOU!!!" Luffy cursed before he punched Laboon right in the eye.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!!!" shouted the Past Straw Hats in disbelief.  
  
 "LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Brook screeched.  
  
 A pause...but then, Laboon glanced down at the tiny pirate ship, to the Past Straw Hats' terror.  
  
 "OH, NO!!" Past Usopp cried. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, LUFFY, BECAUSE NOW HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT US!!!"  
  
 "COME ON!!" Luffy shouted as he took a stance. "LET'S GO, RIGHT NOW- UGH!!!"  
  
 "SHUT UP, YOU MORON!!!" Past Zoro and Past Usopp shouted as they kicked their foolish captain in the back of his head. That's when Laboon opened his enormous jaws and began to suck the Merry into his mouth.  
  
 "OH, NO!!!" Past Nami cried.  
  
 "WHOOOOOOOAAA!!!" Luffy screamed as he fell of the ship.  
  
 "LUFFY!!!" Past Zoro cried.  
  
 "AH, CRAP!!!" Luffy cursed before he stretched his arm and grabbed onto Laboon's head, just as the whale swallowed the ship whole.  
  
 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried. "Big Sis Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji got eaten!!"  
  
 "Relax, Aika, it's okay," said Sanji. "As you can see, we're alive."  
  
 "Still, that had to be one of the dumbest things Luffy's ever done!" Blizzard added. "What was he thinking, punching the whale in the eye?!"  
  
 Soon, Laboon closed his mouth, leaving Luffy stuck on top of his snout, panting heavily from the shock.  
  
 "That was close," he said before he looked down at the water. "But what do I do, now?! The others got eaten!" He then glared at the whale before he started stomping on his head. "Hey, you!! Cough up my friends!! Spit 'em out, right now!!!"  
  
 "Stop stomping on him!!" Brook shouted.  
  
 Instead of having the desired effect, Luffy's stomping only caused Laboon to begin to submerge.  
  
 "Crap, he's going under!!" Luffy cursed. "Hold it!! Gimme my friends back, you stupid whale!! We're all going on an adventure together!!! I need them!!!"  
  
 Despite the situation, the Straw Hat members who were there at the time couldn't help but feel just a little bit touched at what their captain had said. However, just as it looked like Luffy was about to drown, he spotted something on top of Laboon's head: it looked like some sort of a door.  
  
 "Is that...a submarine hatch?" asked Franky. "What's that doing there?"  
  
 "I don't remember Laboon having something like that," Brook said.  
  
 "You'll see why he has that in a minute," said Nami.  
  
 Thinking fast, Luffy quickly opened the hatch door and ducked inside, just as Laboon had finally finished his dive, but now, he found himself standing inside what looked like a metal corridor.  
  
 "Uhh...okay," Luffy said. "I'm no scientist or whatever...but I'm pretty sure the inside of a whale's tummy doesn't look like this."  
  
 "How odd," Robin commented.  
  
  _"You think this is how Franky's tummy looks like on the inside?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "I dunno," Aika shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
 All of a sudden, the whole room lurched and Luffy suddenly found himself tumbling downward, and then he started bouncing around the halls like a rubber ball until he landed next to what looked like a canal of water. He then sat up, wobbling back and forth with comically swirled eyes before he snapped out of his dizziness.  
  
 "Ugh..." he groaned as he looked around. "Where am I, now?" He looked down at the river. "Is this a canal? What's going on in here?" He then stood up and dusted off his pants.  
  
 'I hope the others are okay...I don't want them to turn into whale poop.'  
  
 "...That's a...rather disgusting way to care about us," Nami sweatdropped.  
  
 "You're telling me," Zoro grimaced.  
  
 "At least he was thinking about us," Usopp added.  
  
 Just then, the whole room tilted, once again, causing Luffy to yelp as he tried to grab onto the walls, only to slide down, again.  
  
 "Not again!!" he cried before he was forced to run at top speed. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
 Before too long, Luffy's running caused him to spot two people, a man and a woman, respectively...but it was the woman whom the first 5 members recognized the most.  
  
 "Look!!" Chopper exclaimed. "It's Vivi!!!"  
  
 "Oh, my god, it is!!" Nami realized.  
  
 "VIVI, MY DEAR~!!!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG, MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS OF THE SAND!!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy, here we go..." Zoro grumbled.  
  
 "Wait...that's Vivi, the princess you told me about once?" Aika asked. "How come she looks so...mean?"  
  
 "Well, back then," Zoro began, "Vivi wasn't really on our side. Plus, when we met her, she went by Ms. Wednesday. The guy with the crown is her partner, Mr. 9."  
  
 "Ah, yes," Robin realized. "This was back when she was a member of Baroque Works...or rather, she was a spy, trying to infiltrate Baroque Works."  
  
 "...I don't get it," Aika said.  
  
 "The memories will explain it better," Chopper replied. "Trust me."  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Luffy screamed. "LOOK OUT!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!!"  
  
 "What is that, Mr. 9?!" Vivi, or rather, Ms. Wednesday, questioned.  
  
 "I don't know, Ms. Wednesday!!" Mr. 9 exclaimed.  
  
 "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Luffy screamed.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Mr. 9 and Vivi shrieked in terror before they all ended up crashing right through a gate...into open water with the sky, seagulls, and even what looked like a small island, and there was the Merry right in the middle of it.  
  
 "Wait...they're outside?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "How is that possible?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "Actually," Nami began, "we're not really outside. That's just a mural. We're actually still inside Laboon. Croqus did all this."  
  
 "What?!" Brook questioned. "I...I don't understand! Why would he do that?!"  
  
 "Brook, I know it looks bad," Sanji said, "but honestly, Laboon wasn't even bothered by it! In fact, this was Croqus' way of helping him!"  
  
 "Helping him how?!" asked Brook.  
  
 "Again, you'll see," said Nami.  
  
 "Luffy?!" Past Zoro asked.  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy realized. "Hey, guys! You're okay! You think you can do me a favor and SAVE ME!!!"  
  
  **KERSPLASH!!!**  He, Vivi, and Mr. 9 ended up landing in the greenish-blue water, and the memory soon faded to black.  
  
 "...I just realized," Chopper started, "that's gastric acid, isn't it?"  
  
 "Eeyup," Nami said.  
  
  _"And Luffy just landed in that, right?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Yeah, pretty much," said Sanji.  
  
 "Uh...if I may ask," Brook started, "why were those two inside Laboon in the first place?"  
  
 "Well...they wanted to kill him," Nami said.  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Brook squawked.  
  
 "They were trying to get his meat for the town they were stationed at!" Nami replied. "I'm sure Vivi really didn't want to kill Laboon! She's really a nice person!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Chopper added. "Calm down, Brook!"  
  
 After a while, the memory returned and the Straw Hats found themselves sitting with Crocus and Mr. 9 and Vivi all tied up.  
  
 "What happened to them?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Luffy knocked them out after they shot Crocus," said Usopp.  
  
 "I'm still mad he hit my precious Vivi," Sanji glared.  
  
 "Get over it," Zoro said.  
  
 "Laboon is an Island Whale, a species that inhabits the West Blue," said Crocus. "These two creeps are from a nearby village...they're trying to kill Laboon for his meat. They could feed their entire village for at least 2 or 3 years off his blubber. However, I won't allow it! There's a reason why keeps ramming his head against the Red Line and crying toward Reverse Mountain."  
  
 That's when he began to explain Laboon's actions, about how the Rumbar Pirates first entered the Grand Line with Laboon, who was but a mere whale calf at the time. He told them about how they had sailed the West Blue together, but since the Grand Line was no place for a baby whale, they decided to leave Laboon behind. Of course, it wasn't easy, since Laboon saw the Rumbar Pirates as his family and wanted to follow them.  
  
 Since their ship was damaged, it took several months until she was repaired, and even Crocus got to know them after a while. That's when Captain Yorki asked Crocus if he could watch Laboon for them until they returned in at least a couple of years. Laboon seemed to understand, so he waited there for them with Crocus as his guardian. Unfortunately, since he was an animal that lacked rational thought, Laboon eventually started growing impatient and began to ram his head against the Red Line and howl out to the other side, thinking that if he broke through it, the Rumbar Pirates would finally come back...and he had been doing that for over 50 years, now.  
  
 "That's why he has all those scars on his snout," said Nami before she looked at Brook...whose eye sockets were full of tears. "I'm sorry, Brook."  
  
 "Laboon...!" Brook whispered. "I...I had no idea...! I..." He then covered his face and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Laboon!! I'm so sorry we made you wait so long!!"  
  
 "BWAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Franky sobbed. "Even though I already know the story, it's still so damn sad!! THAT POOR WHALE~!!!"  
  
 "Poor Laboon...!" Aika whispered with tears in her eyes. Even Robin was moved to tears at this, covering her mouth as she looked away.  
  
 For some reason, Luffy seemed eerily silent...but then he glanced up at the mural and breathed a small sigh from his nose.  
  
_'So you're alone, too, huh, whale? I know how that can be like...'_  
  
 The Straw Hats felt those thoughts strike a cord with them. They knew that from Luffy's experiences, he had felt the pain of loneliness, as well. Not as long as Laboon's, but it still hurt very much.  
  
 Soon, the group sailed out of Laboon's belly via a waterway the Crocus constructed. Since Laboon was so big, the old doctor had no choice but to hollow out his insides and reinforce it with metal in order to make it easier for him to treat Laboon from the inside-out. Needless to say, Luffy was happy to see the real sky and sea, again.  
  
 After throwing Vivi and Mr. 9 overboard- the two of them threatening that they'd return and Past Sanji make a love-sick cooing noise after Vivi- the Past Straw Hats were speaking with Crocus again.  
  
 "So this big guy's been waiting for 50 years for his friends to come back?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Those pirates sure have kept him waiting for a pretty long time, have they?" Luffy asked, sitting against a rock with his hands behind his head.  
  
 "This is the Grand Line," Past Sanji answered almost callously. "They said they'd be back in a couple of years, and they've been gone for 50? Do the math. They're dead...and that whale's gonna be waiting for them until he kicks the bucket, too."  
  
 "Dude," Franky said. "Real harsh."  
  
 "I was only being realistic!" Sanji argued.  
  
 "Honestly...I don't blame you for thinking that," Brook said, sadly. "It's natural that someone would think you were dead after being gone for that long."  
  
 "How can you say that?!" Past Usopp questioned. "You don't really know that for sure!! They could still come back!! It's the heartwarming story of a whale who never lost faith in his friends!! Don't you get it?!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Crocus scoffed. "This ain't some fantasy novel, boy...this is cold, hard reality." He then looked down at his palm. "Those pirates fled the Grand Line...and I know because I heard from a reliable source."  
  
 "Y...you mean...?!" Past Usopp whispered.  
  
 "...He's not wrong," Brook sighed. "Half of the Rumbar Pirates actually did leave the Grand Line, due to a grave illness...Captain Yorki was among them." He then looked down at the ground. "I'm...I'm not sure if they actually did survive."  
  
 "Oh, Brook," Robin said as she gently touched his arm.  
  
 "I'm so sorry," Aika added.  
  
 "You mean they actually abandone that poor whale?!" Past Nami asked. "I don't believe this!! If they really did flee the Grand Line, how did they get across the Calm Belt?!"  
  
 "I'm not sure," said Crocus, grimly. "That's why their fate is currently uncertain...but even if they are alive out there, somewhere...they can't come back here. The season, the climate, the ocean currents, and even the air currents...everything about this place is completely unpredictable." He then raised his head up. "On these seas, nothing is ever normal...weak hearts succumb to fear, here on the Grand Line."  
  
 "And the weak of heart," Past Sanji, "care more about saving their own skins instead of keeping some promise.  
  
 "...You know," Zoro said, "it occurs to me that he's probably speaking from experience."  
  
 "Oh, right!" Nami realized. "Crocus was once the doctor on Gold Roger's crew, because he was trying to look for Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates, but he never found them!"  
  
 "Is it true that a lot of people are afraid of the Grand Line?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Aika, you saw how people can get when they can't explain things, rationally," said Usopp. "Hell, remember what happened to Don Krieg? He had a whole armada, and it was devastated in an almost an instant! Anybody would be afraid after that!"  
  
 "It's mostly because not many pirates are prepared to face the challenges of both sides of the Grand Line," Robin added.  
  
 "So they did abandon the whale!!" Past Usopp shouted. "And after all these years, he still thinks they'll be back?! How cruel can they be?!"  
  
 "...You...you really thought that...didn't you?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Now, Brook, relax!" Usopp reassured. "This was before we met you, remember?!"  
  
 "Why didn't you tell Laboon the truth?!" asked Past Nami. "I thought he could understand what humans say to him!"  
  
 "I tried," Crocus said, "but he just wouldn't listen to me. When I told him, he just roaring and bellowing at me. Then he splashed me with his tail and started waiting at the bottom of Reverse Mountain...crying out towards the summit. That's when he started to ram his head against the Red Line. It was as if he was convinced that any day now, the pirates would come back for him from behind the mountain. I tried so many times to explain it to him...but he just won't face the truth."  
  
_"...I know how that can be,"_ Blizzard said.  
  
 "Blizzard?" Chopper asked.  
  
  _"There were always times that I felt that my Master had died, out there,"_  Blizzard replied,  _"but...I refused to believe it until I saw with my own eyes...and when he didn't return...but instead, that traitor did...I realized he really was gone." He then heaved a sigh. "I'm sure Laboon thought that, as well, sometimes..."  
_  
 "...Oh, Blizzard," Chopper whispered.  
  
 "That's one hell of a whale," said Past Sanji as he took a drag of his cigarette. "His friends ditched him, and yet he still believes they'll return."  
  
 "But he's doing all this waiting for nothing!" Past Usopp said.  
  
 "Yes, indeed," Crocus concurred. "More than anything, Laboon is afraid to lose his reason for waiting. After all this time...I'm sure he's terrified of losing that hope. His home is in the West Blue, which lies on the other side of the Red Line...but there's no way back home from here. Those pirates he came here with were not only his friends, but they were his only hope of going back home."  
  
 "Jeez," Past Sanji said. "You can't really help but feel sorry for the poor creature...but they lied to you, didn't they old-timer? Why still take care of the whale?"  
  
 "Do you see the scars on his forehead?" asked Crocus, pointing at the scars on Laboon's snout, which caused Brook to shudder. "If Laboon just keeps ramming the Red Line like that, he'll surely perish. We have an odd relationship, but we've been together for 50 years, now. I can't just sit by and watch him try and kill himself."  
  
 "...Laboon...!" Brook whispered as tears fell from his eye sockets, once more.  
  
 "Whales can be tough," Chopper began, "but with all that scarring, the flesh around his snout has probably grown raw. Crocus was right. If he kept ramming the Red Line like he did, he would've killed himself."  
  
 "I don't think he even cared about himself," said Nami. "He just wanted to see his friends, again."  
  
 "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!"  
  
 The grim silence was interrupted when the Straw Hats heard Luffy screaming as he ran up to Laboon's snout...carrying the mast with him.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "...Do I even wanna know?" asked Blizzard, incredulously.  
  
 "No, you don't," said Zoro.  
  
 "GUUUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUM..." Luffy shouted...before he threw the mast right into Laboon's scarred snout, "FLOWER ARRANGEMENT!!!"  
  
 Brook gaped in horror at what he just saw...while Laboon let out a roar of pain that shook the whole sea!  
  
 "YOU ASS!!!" the Past Straw Hats shouted. "LUFFY, STOOOOOP!!!!"  
  
 "WHAT IS HE DOING?!!" Brook questioned.  
  
 "We're sorry...!" Nami squeaked.  
  
 Soon, Laboon began to thrash about in the water, wildly, tossing Luffy around as he did. Then he tried to ram Luffy into the rocky cape, but all that did was cause the mast to go further into his wound, which caused him even more pain.  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy smirked. "Dumbass!"  
  
 He then stretched his arm out and punched Laboon right in the eye, again, causing the whale to roar in even more pain before he struck Luffy against the lighthouse. Brook could only pull at his Afro as he watched in horror while the Crocus and the Past Straw Hats tried to get them both to stop. Why would Luffy hurt his dear friend like this?!  
  
 "Luffy! Are you insane?!" Past Zoro questioned. "What the hell are you trying to do, you knucklehead?!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smirked as he sat up, just as Laboon was getting ready to charge, again.  
  
 "...It's a draw!!" he declared, causing the huge whale to stop right in his tracks.  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered.  
  
  _"What does he mean, a draw?"_ asked Kumi.  
  
 "Just keep watching," Sanji said.  
  
 "...I'm pretty strong, huh?" Luffy asked. "Don't worry...our duel isn't over. You and I are gonna settle the score, one day."  
  
 Laboon just blinked, seemingly confused.  
  
 "Your friends might be dead," Luffy began, "but now you've got a rival- me!"  
  
 At that moment, Laboon's eyes began to tear up, and Brook gasped silently in realization.  
  
 "After we sail around the Grand Line," Luffy started, "I'll be back here...and we'll have us a rematch! Sound good to you?!"  
  
  ** _BUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH~!!!_**  Laboon bellowed jovially while the Past Straw Hats and Crocus all smiled...and if he had skin to show it, Brook would be smiling, as well.  
  
 "...Thank you, Luffy...!" Brook whispered with tears in his eye sockets, once again.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within  
  
Aika: So where's this place?  
  
Zoro: Whiskey Peak.  
  
Nami: Boy, I remember this part.  
  
Luffy: ZORO!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Past Zoro: WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!!  
  
Vivi: You'll all never last against Crocodile!  
  
Luffy: Hey, who are you?!  
  
Past Robin: Well, hello...  
  
Aika: Aunt Robin?!  
  
Next time:  **A Matter of Trust**


	35. Ch. 34- A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he Straw Hats continue to watch the memory of Luffy and Laboon making their pact and the decision to bring Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday (really Vivi) back to Whiskey Peak. After arriving there, they witness the "duel" between Luffy and Past Zoro, where it is revealed that maybe Luffy doesn't completely trust Zoro like he says he does. Finally, the Straw Hats witness Luffy agreeing to take Vivi home, and Past Robin finally makes her entrance. However, Aika's not liking what she's seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 "All right!" Luffy exclaimed, his whole body covered in paint and holding a giant paintbrush in his arms. "It's finished!"  
  
 It was soon revealed that he had painted a very crude drawing of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger on Laboon's snout, and there were some large band-aids applied to the spot where Luffy pierced him. The whale didn't seem to mind, though. Brook, on the other hand...seemed rather mortified.  
  
 "That's the mark of our contract," said Luffy, "so you better not go ramming your head against rocks and stuff, otherwise it'll rub off! Got that?!"  
  
 **Bwwooooooooooohh~!!**  Laboon wailed at this.  
  
 "He said, 'Yeah, I got it'," said Chopper.  
  
 "Well...at least he guaranteed that much," Brook said. "Still...that is a very hideous drawing."  
  
 "Sorry, Brook," said Nami. "It was the only way."  
  
 Despite that, Crocus seemed rather pleased, as did Luffy, and even Laboon seemed to be smiling a little, which caused Brook to ease up a bit.  
  
 "Well...as long as Laboon seems satisfied, that's good enough for me," he said. "Yohohoho!"  
  
 "All right then," Past Nami said as she sat at a nearby table. "Time to plan out our next voyage."  
  
 "Damn that crazy whale, and Luffy, too!" Past Usopp cursed as he hammered an iron sheet to the mast, which was also braced around the Merry's neck. "Trying to tear our ship apart! Hey, Zoro! Don't just lay there! Gimme a hand!!"  
  
 But Past Zoro just snored, to Past Usopp's frustration.  
  
 "Rrrgh...!" he growled as he kept hammering. "Dammit...do I look like a shipwright to anyone?!"  
  
 "You sure don't," said Franky.  
  
 "Thank you, Franky," Usopp replied, sarcastically.  
  
 Suddenly, the air was soon filled with Past Nami's terrified shrieks. In fact, they were so loud, they frightened Laboon into diving back into the water and startled the rest of the Past Straw Hats.  
  
 "Hey, what's with all the screaming?!" Luffy asked, having just washed off all the paint.  
  
 "Is something wrong, Nami my dear?" asked Past Sanji as held up plates of food. "If it's food you're looking for, then have no fear!"  
  
 "Finally, I'm starving!" Past Usopp exclaimed as he climbed up to the coast.  
  
 "Look at this!" Past Nami cried as she showed the group the compass, which had its needle spining around and around. "The compass is broken! The needle keeps spinning!"  
  
 "Whoa, whoa, whoa...!" Chopper murmured as he watched the needle keep spinning. "I'm getting dizzy~!"  
  
 "Me, too~!" Aika slurred while Kumi wobbled about, woozily.  
  
 "You were really unprepared for the Grand Line, weren't you?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Well...pretty much," Nami replied, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Back then, I thought that as a navigator, I knew pretty much...but of course, I realized I still had much to learn."  
  
 "That's what experience is for," Robin smiled.  
  
 "I see you all came to the Grand Line without really preparing for what's to come," said Crocus as the group sat down to eat. "I hope you kids don't plan on throwing away your lives so recklessly."  
  
 "Ooh, yummy!" Luffy exclaimed as he was about to eat, only for Past Sanji to stop him.  
  
 "Not for you," he snarled.  
  
 "Aww, but I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.  
  
 "Like I said," Crocus continued, "the Grand Line is no normal ocean. Your compass isn't broken, young lady."  
  
 "Then what's wrong with it?" asked Past Nami. "Some kind of magnetic field or something?"  
  
 "Precisely," said Crocus. "The many islands of the Grand Line are rich in minerals. The region is filled with abnormal magnetic fields, and to make matters worse, the sea and wind currents don't follow any clear pattern. As a sailor, you must realize how dangerous that can be. If you were all to set sail without this knowledge, you would all surely perish, and without another way of telling direction, your journey will be hopeless."  
  
 While Crocus was busy explaining, no one seemed to notice that Luffy was busy eating all the food.  
  
 "Uhh...wow," Past Nami said, sheepishly. "I didn't realize."  
  
 "Are we gonna be okay like this?!" Past Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Haa...!" Past Sanji sighed. "Nami is so cute, even when she doesn't know what she's doing!"  
  
 "So wait, what's bad?" Luffy asked, to busy eating to actually know what was going on.  
  
 "SHUT UP, YOU MORONS!!" Past Nami yelled, causing Past Usopp to pull his goggles over his eyes while Past Sanji just swooned with his over-exaggerated affection.  
  
 "Mmm~! This Bluefin Tuna's trunk is really tasty!" Luffy exclaimed as he kept scarfing the food.  
  
 "Seriously, can't he ever go even one second without stuffing his face?" Sanji asked, irritated.  
  
 "Well, at least he was listening," Zoro said.  
  
 "Oh, sure, unlike your lazy butt," Nami glared.  
  
 "Watch it," Zoro glared back.  
  
 "If you kids are going to sail through the Grand Line," Crocus went on, "you're going to need a Log Pose."  
  
 "What's a Log Pose?" asked Past Nami.  
  
 "A Log Pose is a special kind of compass that records magnetic fields," said Crocus.  
  
 "You mean a weird-looking compass?" Luffy asked, still munching on the fish.  
  
 "Yes," Crocus replied. "They have quite an usual shape. They look like glass globes with a little needle inside."  
  
 "You mean like this?" Luffy asked, holding up said-item.  
  
 "Yes, exactly like that," said Crocus.  
  
 "Wait...how come that only has one needle?" asked Aika. "I thought a Log Pose has 3 needles."  
  
 "That Log Pose is for the first half of the Grand Line," Nami answered as she showed Aika her Log Pose. "The Log Pose we have now is meant for the New World because here, the magnetic pull can be really unstable."  
  
 "Oh~!" Aika realized.  
  
 _"Well that makes sense,"_  Kumi said as she looked at the Log Pose, too.  
  
 "Just entering the Grand Line is hard enough," said Crocus. "Without a Log Pose, navigating around here is impossible."  
  
 "I see, I see," Past Nami nodded. "Except...there's one thing I don't get..." She then glared at Luffy, who suddenly gulped nervously before she punched him in the face. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!!"  
  
 "OW!!" Luffy cried as he tumbled across the face. "That hurts, you know! And for your information, those weirdoes from earlier dropped it!"  
  
 "Weirdoes?" Past Nami repeated. "You mean those two from earlier?"  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy nodded. "Why'd you hit me?!"  
  
 "Just because," Past Nami answered.  
  
 "Just because?!" Luffy repeated in shock.  
  
 "Ugh...wow..." Nami muttered. "I was awful back then."  
  
 "Yeah, you were," Zoro said. "Not even gonna sugarcoat it."  
  
 "Oh, come on! Cut me a little slack!" Nami complained.  
  
 "So this is a Log Pose, huh?" asked her past self as she inspected the Log Pose. "It doesn't have any markings, though."  
  
 "The many islands of the Grand Line have magnetic fields that operate according to their peculiar laws," explained Crocus. "Thus, you must record the magnetic field that connects one island to another in the Log Pose and then sail to the island the needle points to. On this sea, normal navigational instruments, like compasses, just don't work, so you have to depend on the Log Pose to display the magnetic fields. Using Reverse Mountain as your starting point, you must pick one of seven magnetic fields. No matter which island you start from, all the routes eventually lead into one...and the very last island of them all...is Raftel. It's very last island of the Grand Line. In all of history, only one group of pirates had ever made landfall there for sure...the crew of the King of the PIrates, Gold Roger. Raftel is the stuff of legends..."  
  
 "Raftel..." Aika whispered. "That's where the One Piece is supposed to be hidden, isn't it?"  
  
 _"So they say,"_ Blizzard said.  _"We won't really know for sure until we get there."_  
  
 "So...is there where it is?!" Past Usopp asked, anxiously. "The legendary One Piece?!"  
  
 "Who can say?" Crocus asked. "No ther legend is as tempting, yet as far as I know, none have reached the island as of yet."  
  
 "You mean," Luffy began as he chomped on the fish bones, "until  _we_  get there."  
  
 Crocus' eyes went wide upon seeing that broad grin of Luffy. It was almost like he was stricken by shock...no...more like nostalgia.  
  
 "You know," Sanji began, "I've always noticed something: people always seem to stop and stare at Luffy a lot when he talks like that. It happened here, and it also happened with Rayleigh and that guy in the Gold Roger bar."  
  
  _"I noticed that myself,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Although, I try not to overthink it."_  
  
 "Yeah, me neither," Zoro said. "Still, Luffy has that effect on people."  
  
 "He sure does," Franky nodded.  
  
 Soon, Luffy leaned back in the chair with an overstuffed belly as he gave out a satisfied sigh.  
  
 "Well, I'm satisfied," he said. "You guys ready to go?"  
  
 It was at that moment that Past Sanji and Past Usopp noticed that Luffy had pretty much inhaled all the food on the table.  
  
 "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS FOR ALL OF US!!!" Past Sanji barked.  
  
 "He...even ate the bones...!" Past Usopp gawked at the empty plates.  
  
 "Damn glutton..." Sanji cursed. "Seriously, he has no sense of self-control, whatsoever!"  
  
 "I STILL don't understand how he did that!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, how is Luffy able to eat solid bone?" asked Chopper. "Especially after it's been cooked?"  
  
 "Speaking from experience," Blizzard started, "Luffy actually has pretty impressive jaw strength that's almost equal to mine. I've always figured that's how he can crunch bones to nothing but powder and not choke on the shards that his molars create."  
  
 "A Log Pose..." Past Nami whispered as she looked at the navigational tool on her wrist. "I'd better be careful with this, then. The fate of our voyage depends on it!"  
  
 "Why you crap-rubber bastard!!" Past Sanji cursed. "I made that especial Nami!! I WANTED HER TO HAVE THE BEST PART, AND YOU PRACTICALLY INHALED ALL OF IT!!!"  
  
 WHAK!! He kicked Luffy in the back of his head, sending him crashiing through the Log Pose that Past Nami was holding...shattering it.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Zoro muttered.  
  
 "And 3...2...1..." Usopp counted.  
  
 "...Sanji...Luffy..." Past Nami spoke in an eerily sweet voice.  
  
 "Yes, Nami~?" Past Sanji asked, amorously.  
  
 "...GO AND SOAK YOUR HEADS IN THE OCEAN!!!" Past Nami yelled as she kicked both Luffy and Past Sanji in the water, and the memory momentarily went black.  
  
 When it returned, the Straw Hats saw Mr. 9 and Vivi (still as Miss Wednesday), bowing before the Past Quintet.  
  
 "Whiskey Peak?" Luffy asked. "What's that place?"  
  
 "It's the name of our town," said Mr. 9.  
  
 "So you lost your ship," Past Nami began, "and now, you need us to get you home? And just why should we help you? You did try and kill Laboon, after all."  
  
 "Yeah, who the hell are you creeps, anyway?" asked Past Usopp.  
  
 "I'm a king, of course- OW!!" Mr. 9 cried as Past Nami pinched his cheek, easily able to see through his lie. "I-I'm sorry! We just can't tell you, okay?!"  
  
 "Please, we just want to go home!" Vivi pleaded. "We promise to repay you! It's not our fault, you see! Our work requires us to be as secretive as possible! Our company's motto is 'mystery'! That's all we can tell you...and we can only hope to appeal to your better nature!"  
  
 "Don't trust either of 'em," said Crocus. "These two are no good."  
  
 "Yeah," Aika said. "Miss Vivi wasn't being very nice."  
  
 "Now, Aika," said Nami. "I know she's not acting like the Vivi we told you about, but there's a good reason why she's acting all mean, right now."  
  
 "Uh...by he way," said Past Nami as she held up the Log Pose that Luffy and Past Sanji broke. "Isn't this yours? We kinda broke it by accident."  
  
 "What?!" Mr. 9 questioned in shock. "Broke it?! That was my Log Pose!!"  
  
 "We groveled before you, and you mean to tell us that you're stuck, too?!" Vivi shouted in disbelief.  
  
 "But we still have one that Crocus gave us!" Past Nami spoke, causing the duo to grovel before her again.  
  
 "We appeal to your better nature, again...!" they whimpered.  
  
 "Sure," Luffy spoke up. "You guys can come with us."  
  
 "Luffy?" Past Nami asked in surprise.  
  
 "They just wanna go home, right?" Luffy asked. "And the next island isn't very far, is it? So let's take 'em!"  
  
 "But...well..." Past Nami stammered. "It's just that..." She then sighed. "All right..."  
  
 "No arguments here~!" Past Sanji sang, standing next to Vivi, who blinked in surprise.  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats were all on board the Going Merry with their two so-called "guests".  
  
 "It's time to get moving," said Crocus. "Your Log Pose should be all set by now. Did you use the map?"  
  
 "Sure did," Past Nami confirmed. "It's all set! It's pointing straight to Whiskey Peak!"  
  
 "Boy," Crocus said to Luffy, who blinked at him. "Are you sure about taking those two with you? Once you've chosen your course, there's no changing it."  
  
 "Well, if we don't like it," Luffy started, "we'll just sail around again, right?"  
  
 Crocus chuckled in his throat.  
  
 "So you will," he said, causing Luffy to smirk.  
  
 "That Luffy," Zoro grinned. "He's always so blunt."  
  
 "Wouldn't have him any other way," Nami said.  
  
 "Indeed," Brook agreed.  
  
 "Well, so long, Flower Pops!" Luffy said.  
  
 "Goodbye, Crocus!" Past Nami waved. "And thanks for the Log Pose!"  
  
 "Good luck to you," Crocus said. "May the winds fill your sails!"  
  
 "See ya later, whale!" Luffy called out to Laboon, who bellowed out to the heavens as the Merry sailed off into the vastness of the Grand Line.

"He said 'I can't wait for our rematch'," Chopper translated.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Still as spritely as ever, I see...Laboon hasn't changed one bit!"  
  
 "I bet it felt good to see him again," said Robin.  
  
 "It did," Brook replied. "I'm glad to see that he was still waiting for me...and thanks to Luffy, he has something to believe in again. I may not have liked the methods he used...but I suppose force was the only way."  
  
 "Yeah, nothing makes you see sense like a good hit to the head," said Franky.  
  
 Soon, another memory appeared. It was the Merry, sailing along the sea while snowflakes fell gently around them.  
  
 "It's snowing!" Aika cheered, happily.  
  
 "Wow!!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 Out on the deck, Luffy and Past Usopp were keeping themselves busy by building snow sculptures. For instance, Luffy had made a rather lopsided snowman with a barrel on its head.  
  
 "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "All done! Well, look who just dropped in, it's Mr. Snow-Barrel!"  
  
 "Hahaha!" Past Usopp laughed, tauntingly. "You amateur. You call that pathetic blob a snowman?"  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned as he looked at the sniper's snow sculpture, which was a perfectly built likeness of Kaya.  
  
 "Behold! A soulful inspired work of art: the Snow Queen!" Past Usopp boasted, proudly.  
  
 "That looks like Kaya to me," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Don't even start," Usopp glared.  
  
 "I think it looks pretty good, actually," said Franky.  
  
 "Whoa, nice!" Luffy exclaimed. "But can your lady do this?"  
  
 He then struck the back of Mr. Snow-Barrel, causing his broomstick arm to shoot off and completely pulverize her head, to Past Usopp's horror.  
  
 "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled Past Usopp as he kicked Mr. Snow-Barrel's head, destroying it and causing the barrel to fall on the snowman's lower half.  
  
 "HEY, YOU BIG BULLY!!!" Luffy shouted before he tackled Past Usopp, who proceeded to chase after him while pummeling him with snowballs. However, Luffy soon retaliated by chasing after the sniper with a giant snowball.  
  
 "Who's the amateur now, huh?!" he asked as he kept chasing Past Usopp until he eventually flattened him, which prompted him to chase after the captain with said-snowball.  
  
 "Come back here and taste your murder!!" Past Usopp yelled.  
  
 "That looks fun!" Aika said.  
  
 "Trust me, Aika," Usopp began, "you wouldn't wanna join in on that."  
  
 "Why weren't you and Luffy not wearing coats?" Chopper asked. "It had to be at least 20 below 0 out there."  
  
 "That's because they were too stupid to realize just how cold it was," said Nami.  
  
 "And where's Zoro?" asked Brook.  
  
 "Where do you think?" asked Sanji as he pointed over at Past Zoro, who was snoring on the deck, the snow piling up on top of him as he slept.  
  
 "Of course Moss-head's just sleeping in the snow," said Sanji with a sneer.  
  
 "Oh, shut it," Zoro glared.  
  
 "Nami~!" Past Sanji called. "Aren't I doing such a wonderful job shoveling snow for you~?"  
  
 "You're doing good," Past Nami called from the galley, wrapped up in her coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs. "Keep it up."  
  
 "Yes, ma'am!" Past Sanji exclaimed.  
  
 "And what were YOU doing?" Usopp asked as he glared at Nami.  
  
 "For your information," Nami started, "I was just checking our course."  
  
 "And you had to do it from inside?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "It was freezing!" Nami complained. "Anyway, you were just lying there on the deck, asleep!"  
  
 "Yeah, Moss-head," said Sanji. "You should talk."  
  
 "Come to think of it, you didn't do anything, did you?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Shut your traps!" Zoro barked, only for the sound of booming thunder to interrupt him, which prompted Aika and Kumi to yelp before they hid underneath Blizzard.  
  
 "What was that?!" Aika asked.  
  
  _"Scary!"_  Kumi cried.  
  
 "Girls, relax, it was only thunder," Robin said.  
  
 Suddenly, they heard the sound of Past Nami letting out a horrified shriek before she came outside.  
  
 "What's the matter, Nami?" Luffy asked as he rolled up another snowball to hit Past Usopp with.  
  
 "T-turn the ship around, 180 degrees!!" Past Nami shouted. "HURRY!!!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Usopp questioned. "180 degrees?! Why are we turning around?!"  
  
 "Did you forget something back at the capes with Flower Pops?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "No, you doofus!!" Past Nami yelled as she looked at the Log Pose. "Somehow, we got turned around! We're going back the way we came!! How is this even possible?! I only took my eyes off the Log Pose for just a second, and the sea was so smooth!"  
  
 "The sea is having her way with us, you fool," said Mr. 9, snidely.  
  
 "Some navigator you are," said Vivi, mockingly. "Here on the Grand Line, you can't trust the wind, sky, the waves, or even the clouds. Everything here is treacherous. The only thing you can count on is the Log Pose...understand, girl?"  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Don't talk about Nami that way! She's the best navigator there is! And I know because I picked her!"  
  
 "Luffy, I can handle this," said Past Nami...before she promptly kicked Vivi and Mr. 9 outside. "SINCE YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING, WHY DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND HELP!!!"  
  
 "AAH!!" they screamed.  
  
 "Haha!" Luffy laughed. "Serves you right!"  
  
 "Luffy, that goes for you, too!" Past Nami ordered.  
  
 "Yes, ma'am," Luffy squeaked as he retreated.  
  
 Soon, the group started to run into all kinds of problems, like wild storms and rough waves, icebergs, and giant dolphins leaping out of the water. As if that wasn't bad enough, the hull started to leak after hitting the iceberg, and the harsh winds threatened to tear the sails. Past Sanji tried to help everyone keep up their strength by feeding them rice balls, but Luffy tried to eat most of them while barely leaving some for the others, and the whole time, Past Zoro still remained asleep!  
  
 "Ugh...I feel so embarrassed," Nami said as she put her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe that I still had so much to learn. I thought I knew what I was doing!"  
  
 "That's what experience is for, you know," said Robin.  
  
 "Yeah, don't beat yourself up, Nami!" Usopp added. "Even though it was your first time, navigating in the Grand Line, you still got us all out of some tough scrapes, now and then! We would've been sunk long ago if it weren't for you!"  
  
 "And those skills get us through the New World, today!" Franky added.  
  
 "Aww, shucks," Nami smiled. "Thanks, guys."  
  
 "Some help you were, though," Usopp said as he glared at Zoro. "How could you sleep through the whole damn thing?! Our lives were at stake!"  
  
 "I was tired, all right?" Zoro tried to justify himself.  
  
 "Tired from what?" Sanji quipped. "Drinking until your ass was numb?"  
  
 "Why you-!" Zoro snarled.  
  
 Before too long, the Past Straw Hats had managed to hit calmer waters, and while everybody else was lying around on the deck (save for Luffy, of course), Past Zoro finally decided to wake up.  
  
 "Ahh..." he sighed. "That felt good." He then looked around and spotted the others, lying about. "Huh? How come you guys are just lying around? I know the weather's nice, but come on. This is no time to be lazy. We better be going in the right direction."  
  
 "You hypocrite..." Nami growled.  
  
 "Oh, shut up..." Zoro sneered.  
  
"Hmm?" Past Zoro hummed as he noticed Vivi and Mr. 9. "What are you doing here?"  
  
 "Where the hell have you even been?!" asked Mr. 9, angrily.  
  
 "We're taking them back to their hometown," Luffy said.  
  
 "What?" Past Zoro asked, incredulous. "You're not serious, are you? We don't owe these two anything."  
  
 "You're right, we don't," Luffy replied, clapping his sandals together.  
  
 "Well," Past Zoro began as he grinned at the two "guests" on board, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you two are up something. So...what are your names?"  
  
 "I...I'm Mr. 9," said Mr. 9, nervously.  
  
 "And...and I'm Miss Wednesday," Vivi said.  
  
 "Really?" Past Zoro asked. "Those names have been stuck in my head for a while...it almost seems like I've heard names like those before."  
  
 Both Mr. 9 and Vivi tensed up at this.  
  
 "Nah...couldn't have been- OOF!!" Past Zoro started, only for Past Nami to bop him on the head.  
  
 "What the hell were you doing, sleeping through everything we've been through, you lazy ass?!" Past Nami asked. "You wouldn't even budge!!"  
  
 "What was that?" Past Zoro sneered.  
  
 "Uh...Zoro?" Luffy asked, worriedly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"  
  
  **BAP!! BAM!! BONK!!!**  
  
 "OW!!! DAMMIT, NAMI, THAT HURTS!!!" Past Zoro cried, nursing the three new bumps on the back of his head.  
  
 "Tried to tell ya," Luffy said.  
  
 "Big Sis is scary...!" Aika squeaked.  
  
 "You're lucky, Aika," Zoro said. "Since you're a kid, she goes easy on you- OW!!" Nami pinched his cheek at this.  
  
 "Leave Aika outta this," she said.  
  
 "Stay alert, everyone!" her past self called out. "Who knows what might happen, next! Now I know who dangerous the Grand Line truly is and how it got its reputation! My skills at navigation are useless here!"  
  
 "Yeah, you tell 'em, Nami!" Luffy cheered. "...Wait...did you just call yourself useless?"  
  
 "Are you sure we're gonna be okay?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "Of course I'm sure!" Past Nami answered. "Something good is sure to come along!" She then looked out to the horizon and smirked. "And if you don't believe me, just look ahead. The first leg of our journey...is over."  
  
 The Past Straw Hats all looked and spotted an island that had what looked like giant cacti growing around.  
  
 "Whoa!!" Luffy exclaimed as he sat on the Merry's head. "Look at that! It's an island of giant cactuses!"  
  
 "Actually, the correct plural is cacti," Robin said. "And they're not really cacti. They're just rock formations that look like cacti. The needles are actually grave stones."  
  
 "Huh?!" Chopper questioned. "Grave stones?! Why?!"  
  
 "Whiskey Peak was actually a bounty hunter's nest," said Zoro. "Back then, Vivi and Mr. 9 led us right into a trap. Whenever a pirate gets killed there, they bury him or her on the Cactus Rocks."  
  
 "Whiskey Peak! We're here!" Luffy cheered.  
  
 "Thank goodness, we made it back early!" exclaimed Mr. 9 before he and Vivi jumped up on the railing. "Well, thank you very much for the ride!"  
  
 "We'll see you again, fate willing!" said Viv. "Until then..."  
  
 "Bye-bye, baby!" they exclaimed before they both did a back flip and splashed into the water.  
  
 "...Well that was weird," said Aika.  
  
 _"Really weird,"_  added Kumi.  
  
 "Yeah, and I know weird," said Franky.  
  
 "...They're gone," said Past Usopp.  
  
 "Who were those freaks, anyway?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Who cares?" Luffy asked. "Let's land!"  
  
 "Look, there's a canal up ahead!" said Past Nami. "It looks like we have to sail inland to make landfall."  
  
 "Uh...there aren't monsters around here...right?" Past Usopp asked, nervously.  
  
 "That's a possibility," said Past Sanji. "After all, we are in the Grand Line."  
  
 "If there are," Luffy began, "we'll just run away."  
  
  _"Luffy actually suggested that you guys run away?"_ Blizzard asked.  _"This coming from the guy who would sooner punch a monster than run away from one?"  
_  
 "I know, I was surprised to hear him say that, too," said Usopp.  
  
 "Wait a minute," Past Nami said. "Don't forget, we can't just leave the island right away."  
  
 "We can't?" Luffy asked. "Why?"  
  
 "We have to record the island's magnetic field with the Log Pose before we can go to the next island," said Past Nami. "The time it takes to log on each island varies. Some islands may take a few hours, but others could take days."  
  
 "You're saying that if this island was full of monsters, we might have to stay and hide for days?!" Past Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Pretty much," Past Nami answered, nonchalantly.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Well, we'll worry about it when the time comes. Let's get going already!"  
  
 "But Luffy!" Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "We have to sail up the river because it's the only way in and out, right?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Looks like it, to me," said Past Nami.  
  
 "Luffy's right," said Past Zoro. "There's no use in sitting around, waiting. Let's get moving."  
  
 "Don't worry Nami," Past Sanji grinned. "I'll be sure to keep you safe!"  
  
 Although Luffy tried not to show it, the Straw Hats could see the memory turn red while Luffy himself turned a bit green, again.  
  
  _'I'll be the one protecting Nami, you jerk! ...Whoa, where'd that come from?'_  
  
 "Uh...guys?" Past Usopp asked, nervously. "I think I'm coming down with 'I-Better-Not-Go-On-This-Island' Sickness!"  
  
 "Sure, Usopp, whatever," said Past Nami.  
  
 "No, wait!" Past Usopp cried. "This island..."  
  
 "We're going in," said Past Zoro. "Remember, stay alert and be ready for anything. We might end up getting into a fight."  
  
 "Gotcha!" Luffy nodded.  
  
 As the group sailed through the mist, the Straw Hats, both past and present, could hear the sound of voices.  
  
 "Hey...I think I see a pirate ship...!"  
  
 "Really?"  
  
 "Yeah, right there! It's coming towards the docks!"  
  
 "Who's that?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "I dunno," said Franky.  
  
 "Hmm?" Luffy hummed, inquisitively. "Hey, I can hear people talking...but it's hard to see through all this fog."  
  
 "Wait, people?!" Past Usopp questioned. "What do you mean 'people'?!"  
  
 That's when the group broke through the mist, and instead of seeing an angry mob, they were instead welcomed by a crowd of celebrating people.  
  
 "Welcome to Whiskey Peak!!" they exclaimed, cheering, waving banners, and throwing confetti into the air.  
  
 "Huh?" the Past Straw Hats muttered.  
  
 "Hey, Zoro," Aika said. "I thought you said this was a bounty hunter's nest."  
  
 "It is," Zoro answered. "This is just a little ploy they use to get pirates to lower their guard. They throw them a huge party to make them thing they're safe, and then they kill them."  
  
 "...Sorry I asked," Aika said, worriedly.  
  
 "Suddenly, I don't like the sound of this place, anymore," said Chopper.  
  
 "Hmm?" Brook hummed as he looked over at Robin, who seemed a bit uneasy. "Miss Robin? Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet, all of a sudden."  
  
 "...Soon it will be my turn," Robin whispered.  
  
 "What?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Never mind," Robin replied. "Just watch and you'll see what I mean."  
  
 "Whoa, check it out!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "They're...welcoming us?" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "I don't know what's going on here," Past Sanji began before he looked at the scores of cheering young girls, which caused him to grin with hearts in his eyes and flared up nostrils, "but I like it! Hello, ladies~!"  
  
 "Oh, brother..." Past Nami murmured.  
  
 "Man, what a welcome!" Past Usopp exclaimed before he began to blow kisses to the crowd. "These guys are treating us like heroes!"  
  
 "Wow!" Luffy cheered. "Hi, everybody! Thanks for welcoming us!"  
  
 That's when the small crew was approached by a man with curls in his hair, like he was wearing a powdered wig, like that of an opera singer, and holding a saxophone in his hand.  
  
 "Ahem!" he cleared his throat. "Ma-ma-ma~! ...Welcome. My name is Igarappoi."  
  
 "Iga-what?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Igarappoi," said Robin. "Although his real name is actually Igaram. While he was working for Baroque Works, he was originally called 'Mr. 8'. He was Princess Vivi's loyal attendant."  
  
 "Oh, I see," said Aika.  
  
 "No doubt this all comes to a surprise to you," said Igaram. "This is Whiskey Peak, a bustling town of ale brewing and music. We pride ourselves on our hospitality, as well as our ale. In fact, we practically have an ocean of it. We would love to hear the tales of your journey! Now would you be so kind as to join our-err...ahem! Ma-ma-ma~! ...As to join our celebration in your honor?"  
  
 "Dude," Luffy began, "your hair is curled way too much." He then grinned as he hooked his arms around Past Usopp and Past Sanji. "But sure! Why not?"  
  
 "Let's party!!" exclaimed Past Usopp and Past Sanji cheered as they went to join in the festivities. The memory soon shifted, and it was nightfall. The Past Straw Hats all sat in a huge cabin, surrounded by their hosts. Past Usopp was weaving some tall tale, as usual, while drinking a mug of grog, Past Sanji was busy canoodling with a bunch of women, Past Nami and Past Zoro were having a drinking contest...which the latter lost, and as for Luffy, where else would he be but stuffing his face. In fact, by now, he had eaten so much, his stomach had bulged out at least twice its size, but unsurprisingly, he was still hungry.  
  
 "Gimme more!!" Luffy shouted as he held up an empty plate with at least 30 stacked around him, while one of the cooks collapsed behind him, completely exhausted.  
  
  _"Hahahahaha!!"_  Blizzard laughed.  _"It figures! No one can keep up with Luffy's appetite!"_  
  
 "No one except for me," said Sanji. "Of course, I have my little helper."  
  
 "That's me!" Aika grinned.  
  
 Eventually, the party was still going. Luffy had eaten had so much, that his stomach looked like an overly inflated beach ball. He had at least a hundred plates stacked around him by now, but after he took that last bite, he finally decided he couldn't eat anymore and fell backwards onto the floor, rubbing his bloated belly.  
  
 "This is a new feeling," he groaned. "I think it's full."  
  
 Not long after, 2 more chefs collapsed on the floor as well.  
  
 "3 cooks are down!" someone exclaimed.  
  
 "Glad to hear it...thanks..." one of the cooks slurred, and before too long, Luffy closed his eyes and fell asleep, causing the memory to turn black.  
  
 "...How much food did Luffy eat?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "More than enough to put him in a food coma," said Nami.  
  
 "That much?!" Chopper questioned. "Even if he was made of rubber, his stomach would've ruptured from eating all that food at once!!"  
  
 "How long did Big Brother sleep, anyway?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Eh...not sure, really," Zoro said. "While everyone else was dead drunk, I was busy saving their lives by fighting off Baroque Works. One of them tried to kill Luffy while he was sleeping, but thanks to his fat gut, I actually managed to win."  
  
 "How?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "I jumped on Luffy's belly like a trampoline," said Zoro, which caused Aika to giggle.  
  
 "Was it fun?" she asked.  
  
 "...Well...a little," Zoro admitted with a bit of a smirk.  
  
 Just then, the memory returned, and Luffy suddenly woke up, only for some reason, he was outside, and although the sound was a bit muffled, due to him feeling groggy, he could hear Past Nami and Past Zoro arguing about something. That's when he used forward momentum to stand up straight, despite still being bloated, before he walked off, his belly bouncing and jiggling with every step he made.  
  
 "Bathroom..." he murmured as he waddled off. The Straw Hats had to admit, it was a little funny, seeing their fattened captain waddling off all bloated like that before he stopped in front of a river. The moment the Straw Hats heard the sound of a zipper going down, they immediately covered their eyes, including Aika and Kumi, since they knew that sound meant only one thing. After they heard liquid splashing, followed by Luffy zipping up his fly, the Straw Hats opened their eyes.  
  
 "Ahh..." Luffy sighed in relief. "That's better, now back to sleep..." He soon stopped, however, when he saw a shocking sight: the same people who greeted him at the island's coast, all cut up and covered in blood. "AAAAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!"  
  
 "What happened to the people?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Aika, remember?" Zoro asked. "I told you, this is a bounty hunter's nest. I just got through cutting these guys up!"  
  
 "...Oh, yeah," Aika realized.  
  
 _"Jeez!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  _"You could've held back a little bit, Zoro, y'know?! What'd you do, use Dragon Twister on 'em?!"_  
  
 Soon, Luffy waddled up to one of the men that Past Zoro had attacked and gently held him up.  
  
 "Hey, what happened?!" he asked. "Who did this to you?!"  
  
 "It...it was that friend of yours," the man choked. "The swordsman with the green hair...!"  
  
 "Zoro...?!" Luffy whispered in shock. "Why would he do this?!" He then growled. "Where did Zoro go?!"  
  
 "Th...that way...!" the man groaned as he pointed off towards the town, which caused Luffy to gently lay him down to the ground and run off...although it looked a little awkward, since he was still so fat.  
  
 "Zoro's gonna pay for this...!" he hissed.

 "So, wait, I'm confused," said Franky. "Why did Luffy get pissed?"  
  
 "It was all just some stupid misunderstanding," said Zoro. "Luffy thought I did that to them just to be mean."  
  
 "Wow," Brook muttered in disbelief.  
  
 "I know!" Zoro replied.  
  
 That's when Luffy finally found Past Zoro, as well as Vivi, who had her hair down and was sitting the back of her pet Spot-Billed Duck, Carue, and a man with dark skin and a spiky afro, wearing a dark red jacket, as well as another woman with light blonde hair and yellow clothes with a citrus design. However, his eyes were more focused on Past Zoro. Luffy growled before he took in a deep breath and then yelled out at the top of his lungs...  
  
 "I FOUND YOU~!!!" he roared, gaining everyone's attention. "ZORO~!!!"  
  
 "Oh, boy, here it comes..." Zoro bemoaned.  
  
 "Here what comes?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Luffy!" Past Zoro exclaimed. "Thanks for coming, but I got this one...unless that greedy brat dragged you into this, too."  
  
 "Greedy brat?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "He was talking about me," Nami answered.  
  
 "Ah," Usopp realized. "Lemme guess, you used that 'debt' thing, right?"  
  
 "Pretty much," Nami said, nonchalantly.  
  
 "Thank god I finally paid her off..." Zoro muttered.  
  
 Luffy seethed angrily as he glared at Past Zoro. If it weren't for the fact that he looked like an overstuffed blowfish, he would've looked a bit more intimidating.  
  
 "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!" Luffy shouted, snarling like a wild beast. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
 "...HUH?!!" Past Zoro questioned, and the present day Straw Hats were just as confused, except for Zoro himself.  
  
  _"He doesn't really mean that, does he?!"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Yeah, why would Luffy wanna kill you?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "I told you, it was a misunderstanding!" Zoro answered.  
  
 "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE HAVE YOU GOTTEN INTO YOUR HEAD, THIS TIME?!!" Past Zoro yelled.  
  
 "SHUT UP AND GET READY," Luffy spat, "BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASS!!"  
  
 "Un...grateful?" Past Zoro repeated, still bewildered by what his idiot captain meant.  
  
 "That's right!" Luffy answered between pants, his belly bouncing with each breath he took. "Everyone here was nothing but nice to us! They welcomed us and threw us a party and they gave us food, and you repaid them by cutting them all up WITH THOSE SWORDS OF YOURS!!!"  
  
 "Yeah, but...there's something you don't know!" Past Zoro shouted, trying to reason with him.  
  
 "JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!!!" Luffy shouted, refusing to listen.  
  
 "This guy is a total idiot...!" whispered Vivi in disbelief, and Carus seemed to quack in agreement.  
  
 "You know...it's kinda hard to take Luffy seriously with him being all bloated like that," said Franky.  
  
 "Tell me about it," said Sanji.  
  
 "Well, looks like they're fighting amongst themselves," said the man with the spiky Afro.  
  
 "If we wait long enough, maybe they'll just kill each other," said the woman with the parasol.  
  
 "Hey, who are those two, anyway?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Mr. 5 and his partner, Miss Valentine," said Robin.  
  
 "Now Luffy, hold on!" Past Zoro said. "Can you just listen to me for a second?! Those guys were actually-"  
  
 "NO EXCUSES!!!" Luffy shouted as he somehow managed to lunge at the swordsman and was on top of him within moments, despite his current girth. Past Zoro, in a state of shock, momentarily forgot to dodge when Luffy attempted to punch him, and the result was enough to shatter a boulder!  
  
 "Even though he's so fat," Kumi began, "Luffy's still so fast!"  
  
 "And did you see that punch?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Past Zoro asked in shock.  
  
 "Uh-huh!" Luffy confirmed. "Die!!"  
  
 Past Zoro gaped, but then immediately ducked out of the way when Luffy attempted to kick him in the head, only to hit a rock face. When he tried to hit him again, he only ended up missing and ramming his head into another boulder.  
  
 "He's gone nuts!" Past Zoro whispered. "Luffy, stop it! Please, listen to me!"  
  
 But it appeared that his pleas fell on deaf ears, for Luffy kept trying to attack him.  
  
 "Unbelievable! He really wants to kill him!" Brook cried.  
  
 "But why?!" Chopper asked. "Zoro is practically Luffy's best friend!"  
  
 "...It's because Luffy actually doesn't trust Zoro as much as he says he does," said Robin, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
 "What do you mean he doesn't trust Moss-head?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Yeah, Robin, I just thought he was being an idiot," said Nami.  
  
 "Think about it," Robin replied. "If Luffy really did trust Zoro, then why didn't he believe him over some stranger he just met? Deep down, Luffy actually knows that Zoro is capable of killing someone, so he doesn't bother to let him explain himself."  
  
 "...Luffy doesn't trust me...?" Zoro whispered.  
  
 "Hey, tough guy!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch Past Zoro again. "Stop running away!!"  
  
 "Dammit!" Past Zoro cursed. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND!!!"  
  
  **BAM!!!**  He kicked Luffy viciously in the belly, causing him to be sent flying like a giant rubber ball. He ended up crashing into Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, and they all went flying into a nearby building.  
  
 "Big Brother!!" Aika cried.  
  
  _"That was a really hard kick!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 That's when Mr. 5 stood up and rubbed his forehead, clearly irritated by Luffy and Past Zoro's shenanigans.  
  
 "Now you and your friend really managed to get in the way of our plans," he said.  
  
 "What happened?" asked Miss Valentine, dizzily. "What's going on?"  
  
 "Since you two wanna kill each other so badly," Mr. 5 said, "we're gonna do you a favor." He glowered down at Luffy, who was still lying bloated on the floor. "We'll kill you both, ourselves...okay?!"  
  
 Luffy only burped in response.  
  
 The fight didn't even last a good minute. It only took about half that time before Mr. 5 was vanquished, and after that, Luffy came out, dragging the beaten bomb-man behind him while patting his now flattened stomach.  
  
 "Whew!" he sighed. "Well, that was a good workout. I finally managed to digest some of that food."  
  
  _"...Some of it?"_ Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Well, that was...boring," said Sanji.  
  
 "Are these Baroque Work guys really all they're cracked up to be?" asked Franky.  
  
 "In the face of Luffy?" Nami asked. "Not likely."  
  
 Robin could only sigh and shake her head at her former cohorts. They had clearly underestimated Luffy.  
  
 "Alright," Luffy said as he fiercely glared at Past Zoro. "Let's finish this!"  
  
 "Okay, Luffy, just calm down and hear me out," said Past Zoro, trying to explain himself while Miss Valentine floated over his head, ranting about something. "Everyone who lives on Whiskey Peak is actually a bounty hunter, and that makes them all our enemies."  
  
 "Hey!!" Miss Valentine shouted. "Pay attention to me, you jackass!!"  
  
 "Seriously?" asked Usopp. "What did she want?"  
  
 "Just ignore her," said Robin. "Miss Valentine was always one to try and get someone's attention."  
  
 "Why is she floating?" asked Aika.  
  
 "She has a Devil Fruit ability called the Kilo Kilo Fruit," Robin answered. "She can manipulate her weight at will, making her lighter or heavier by her choice."  
  
 "YOU'RE WRONG!!" Luffy roared. "ENEMIES WOULDN'T GIVE US TASTY FOOD, WOULD THEY~?!!"  
  
 "Luffy really does think with his stomach, sometimes," Blizzard muttered in irritation.  
  
 "Taste my Ten-Thousand Kilogram Press!!" Miss Valentine yelled as she dropped to the ground.  
  
 "Fine then," muttered Past Zoro as he side-stepped out of the way, causing Miss Valentine to crash into the cobblestone street.  
  
 "...Well that was anti-climactic," Brook muttered.  
  
 "Tell me about it," said Franky.  
  
 "It looks like there isn't any sense trying to talk to you," said Past Zoro as he tied his bandanna around his head, showing that he was about to get serious.  
  
 "Uh-oh...!" Chopper muttered, worriedly.  
  
 "I don't like this," Aika said, just as nervous.  
  
 "Damn," Sanji cursed. "Had I known about this, I would've brought popcorn."  
  
 "Blow it out your ass!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "You know, you really are an idiot!" Past Zoro shouted. "Don't expect me to hold back then!" He then drew his swords from their sheathes. "Just don't blame me if you die!"  
  
 "Fine by me!!" Luffy shouted as he took a fighting stance.  
  
 "You weren't really gonna kill him, were you?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Oh, come on, you and I both know I wouldn't really kill Luffy," said Zoro.  
  
 "Wait, what's going on?!" asked a bewildered and frightened Vivi. "I thought these guys were on the same side!"  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUUUUUUM..." Luffy stretched both arms behind him.  
  
 "ONI..." Past Zoro charged with all three swords ready to slice.  
  
 "BAZOOKA/GIRI!!!"  
  
  **KATHWAM!!!**  The two attacks collided, but both of them were locked in a vicious stalemate, Luffy using his foot to block Past Zoro's blades while Past Zoro tried to push back Luffy's hands with his shoulders.  
  
 "Now we'll see which one of us is superior," Past Zoro sneered. "My swords...or your fists!"  
  
 "Good," Luffy said with an almost bloodthirsty smirk. "Let's settle this, once and for all!!"  
  
  _"Tell me when it's over,"_ Kumi said as she covered her eyes with her paws, and Aika soon did the same.  
  
 Soon, Luffy and Past Zoro began their brawl, the latter sending the former flying with a quick spin of his swords. Luffy attempted to deck Past Zoro in the face with a Gum-Gum Pistol, but the force of both attacks ended up sending both of them flying into two different buildings. Vivi and Carue attempted to try and run way, but when Luffy and Past Zoro came charging out again, the princess and her duck were forced to get out of their way as they collided, once more, their eyes momentarily flashing red.  
  
 As the fight went on, Zoro had to admit that it was actually quite fulfilling to fight Luffy, sometimes. Since Luffy hardly ever wanted to spar with him, that was actually the first time he actually got to experience the strength of his captain, first hand. He just wished that the circumstances behind it weren't so stupid.  
  
 By now, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine had gotten back on their feet, and needless to say, they weren't the least bit happy about being defeated and humiliated like they had been and charged into the fray...which would soon turn out to be a mistake.  
  
 "You won't defeat us so easily!!" Mr. 5 shouted. "Prepare to die at the hands of Baroque Works officer agents!!"  
  
 That's when Luffy and Past Zoro both looked up with this savage glare in their eyes, causing them to freeze in their tracks.  
  
 "Shut up!" they barked. "You're interrupting our fight!!"  
  
 On that, they soon sent the two agents flying through the air.  
  
 "Seriously?" Sanji asked. "Luffy punched a lady?"  
  
 "Oh, get over it," said Zoro.  
  
 "Still, that was SUPER impressive!" Franky exclaimed. "You two practically went toe-to-toe and didn't break a sweat!"  
  
 "Yeah," Zoro muttered.  
  
  _"Something the matter?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "...No," Zoro answered. "Nothing."  
  
 Truth be told, something actually was the matter. Zoro couldn't get what Robin said about Luffy not trusting him out of his head. He always thought that he and Luffy had been joined up at the hip since they first came together...and yet, to realize that Luffy didn't fully trust him all the way bothered him. He had to wonder if maybe this might have something to do with what happened at the Baratie that brought about this underlying lack of trust.  
  
 One thing was for sure, though, Zoro was definitely going to have a talk with Luffy when this was over.  
  
 At that moment, his attention had returned to the memory, where he saw his past self and Luffy glaring at each other.  
  
 "Damn, noisy pests," Past Zoro sneered.  
  
 "Messin' with our fight!" Luffy added, while Vivi and Carue both shuddered in fear.  
  
 "So...shall we finish this?" asked Past Zoro with an almost wicked grin.  
  
 "Hell yeah," Luffy answered with as much bloodlust as the swordsman before they both got ready to strike.  
  
 "Oh, no...!" Chopper whimpered.  
  
 Just then, a familiar shadow appeared behind the two...and it was soon revealed to be Past Nami, who punched the two in their jaws.  
  
 "STOOOOOOOOOP!!!" she yelled, causing the Straw Hats to gape in disbelief.  
  
 "...Well," Usopp began, "we know who the stronger one is, here."  
  
 "Yep...!" Chopper squeaked.  
  
 "Damn...!" Franky cursed in awe.  
  
 "Nami sure knows how to handle these idiots," said Sanji.  
  
 "Thank you, Sanji," Nami smirked while Zoro grumbled in annoyance.  
  
 "...Big Sis is scary...!" Aika muttered with Kumi nodding her head in agreement.  
  
 "Wicked scary...!" Kumi added.  
  
 "You idiots!" Past Nami shouted. "What the hell are you two even doing here?!" She then sighed as she picked Luffy and Past Zoro up off the ground by the back of their shirts. "At least the girl's okay. That's the main thing. Still, you almost cost us a billion berries, you know!!"  
  
 "Uh...excuse me," Vivi spoke up. "What are you talking about? Why are you helping me?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah, about that," said Past Nami while Luffy and Past Zoro were still trying to go at it. "You see, you and I need to negotiate a contract for a reward."  
  
 "R...reward?" Vivi repeated.  
  
 "Was that all this was to you?" Usopp asked in annoyance. "Another one of your get-rich-quick schemes?!"  
  
 "Oh, stop it!" Nami argued. "I decided to forget about the money after getting to know Vivi more, okay?!"  
  
 "KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Past Nami shouted as she slammed her fists into Luffy's and Past Zoro's skulls, knocking them to the ground.

 Soon, the memory shifted, and the Straw Hats found Luffy, sitting on a barrel, back to his normal, goofy self and laughing his head off while Past Zoro sat against some hay bales with an annoyed glare in his eyes.  
  
 "So that's what happened!" Luffy said. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? I thought you got mad and cut all those people up because they didn't have the kind of food you liked, Zoro!"  
  
 "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THAT?!!" Past Zoro yelled, angrily.  
  
 "Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "What a funny mix-up!"  
  
 "GUYS! SHUT UP!!" Past Nami shouted, and Luffy and Past Zoro immediately clammed up.  
  
 "Did he really think that?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "He could just be making up an excuse," said Robin. "Maybe he didn't want Zoro to think he didn't trust him."  
  
 "I'm definitely talking to him when this is over," said Zoro.  
  
 "Well," Past Nami began as she looked over at Vivi, who looked quite nervous, "there it is. In exchange for bringing you home, we'll be taking 1 billion Berries as a reward. What do you think? Sounds pretty good, right?"  
  
 "...No," Vivi answered, firmly. "It's impossible. Although I am grateful that you all saved my life."  
  
 "But why not?" asked Past Nami, sounding disappointed. "You are a princess from a noble country, aren't you? What's a billion Berries to you, anyway?"  
  
 "...Tell me," Vivi began, "do you people know anything about the Kingdom of Alabasta?"  
  
 "Can't say I heard of it, before," said Past Nami.  
  
 "Yeah, me neither," Luffy spoke.  
  
 "Ditto," Past Zoro added.  
  
 "You see," Vivi began, "Alabasta was once the most civilized nation on the Grand Line, and the most peaceful one at one time, as well."  
  
 "At one time?" Past Nami asked, incredulously.  
  
 "What does she mean by that?" asked Aika.  
  
 Robin sighed at this as she held her arms.  
  
 "...Aunt Robin?" Aika asked in concern.  
  
 "Aika...remember when I said it was my turn, next?" Robin asked.  
  
 "...Oh, no," Aika said with dread.  
  
 "Now, Aika," Robin began as she knelt before the child, "remember...I might have been different in the past...but it won't change the fact that I'm still the Aunt Robin that you love and loves you in return...right?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Aika nodded as she hugged Robin, who gently kissed her forehead.  
  
 "Thank you, sweetie," said Robin.  
  
 "The citizens of Alabasta have grown rebellious over the years," said Vivi. "Riots and uprisings have thrown the entire kingdom into turmoil. Then, one day, I learned of a secret criminal organization...called 'Baroque Works'."  
  
 "Baroque Works, huh?" Luffy muttered.  
  
 "The rumor was that agents of Baroque Works had been stirring up the citizens," Vivi continued, "but try as I might, I couldn't uncover information that would help us fight these criminals. So I went to Igaram, who has looked after me since I was a little girl."  
  
 "Curly-Haired Pops?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yes," Vivi nodded. "I hoped to find the source of the rumors and infiltrate Baroque Works. I could then find out who was pulling the strings and learn his intentions."  
  
 "That's pretty brave for a princess," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "It is, indeed!" Brook exclaimed. "Such courage!"  
  
 "Vivi was willing to do anything for her country," said Sanji. "She was even willing to put her life on the line."  
  
 "Yes," Robin agreed, "but I was the one who found out she was a spy among Baroque Works."  
  
 "Hold up," Past Nami said. "I thought Baroque Works was supposed to create the ideal country. Why would they do something like them?"  
  
 "Their boss deceives his minions with the talk of an 'ideal country'," said Vivi. "The true aim of Baroque Works is the conquest of Alabasta! I've got to return to my homeland and stop the rebellion before my people throw themselves into Baroque Works' clutches!"  
  
  _"Wait, I don't understand,"_  said Kumi.  _"How come Baroque Works wanted to conquer this Alabasta place?"_  
  
  _"They were after some kind of weapon,"_  said Blizzard.  _"That's what I heard from Robin, anyway."_  
  
 "I see," said Past Nami. "So that's how it is, huh? I'm starting to get the picture. With your country in disarray like this, there's no money to be made."  
  
 "Does everything have to be money with you?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Will you let it go?!" Nami questioned. "My god! You gotta nitpick about every little thing with me!!"  
  
 "So who is it?" Luffy asked, sounding all too eager to know. "You know, the boss...who's the guy pullin' the strings?"  
  
 "What?!" Vivi questioned. "You can't be serious! I can't tell you that!! If I did, they'd hunt you down to the ends of the world!!"  
  
 "Yeah, I can see what you mean!" said Past Nami, letting her cowardice take over. "I mean, if he wants to conquer a kingdom, he must be one scary guy, right?"  
  
 "He is," Vivi confirmed. "I know you people are very strong...but there's no way you stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea...against Crocodile!!"  
  
 All color left Past Nami's face while Luffy and Past Zoro blinked.  
  
 "...Who now?" Luffy asked, causing Vivi to gasp and cover her mouth while Past Nami gaped in horror.  
  
 "...Wow," Franky muttered.  
  
 "Yeah...Vivi had a tendency to let things slip," Nami said, sheepishly.  
  
 "I guess in her worry, she forgot to keep it secret," said Robin.  
  
 "...Hey," Chopper said as he pointed up at a rooftop. "Who're they?"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up to see a vulture and an otter, both of them wearing sunglasses, before they glanced at each other, and then the otter got on the back of the vulture and they flew away into the night.  
  
 "Those were Mr. 13 and his partner, Miss Friday," Robin said. "In Baroque Works, we called them the Unluckies, because if any Baroque Work agent messed up and they were around to hear it, they'd be unlucky enough to suffer their wrath."  
  
 "Huh," Aika muttered. "The otter looks pretty cute."  
  
 "WHO WERE THOSE TWO, JUST NOW?!!" Past Nami questioned as she began to violently shake Vivi. "ARE THEY GOING TO REPORT THAT YOU JUST TOLD US THEIR SECRET?!! HUH?!!?!"  
  
 "AH!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "Hey, Zoro, did ya hear that?" asked Luffy, excitedly. "One of the Seven Warlords!"  
  
 "Sounds like fun," Past Zoro smirked.  
  
 "I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "SLIPPED OUT?!!" Past Nami shrieked. "NOW, AND BECAUSE OF YOU, THOSE CREEPS ARE GONNA BE GUNNING FOR US, NEXT!!!" She then broke down in tears. "We finally managed to reach the Grand Line after all this, and we're already on the hit list of one of the Seven Walords!! This is just too much!!!"  
  
 "Nami, I actually feel your pain," said Usopp as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "Thank you, Usopp!" Nami exclaimed. "At least somebody gets it."  
  
 "Looks like we got lucky," said Past Zoro. "Well get to meet him soon."  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy said. "I wonder what he's like."  
  
 "BOTH OF YOU, CAN IT!!!" Past Nami shouted before she turned and stormed off. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, you guys!"  
  
 "Hey, Nami, where are ya goin'?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "At least Crocodile doesn't know what I look like!" Past Nami answered. "I'm getting outta here!"  
  
 Unfortunately for her, she didn't get very far, for Mr. 13 soon revealed sketches of Past Nami, Past Zoro, and Luffy, and although the navigator praised his artwork, she was soon forced to change her mind when she realized that now, Crocodile would know her face.  
  
 "Well, now I can't leave!!" Past Nami shouted.  
  
 "I'm sorry...!" Vivi squeaked.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Isn't Nami funny?"  
  
 "Where would you run, anyway?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "You sure changed your mind, quick," said Zoro.  
  
 "Oh, shut up," Nami glared. "It's not like I could leave you guys, anyway! You'd all be hopeless without me!"  
  
 "That's true," Sanji said. "Without Nami, we couldn't sail our way out of a paper bag."  
  
 "Looks like the three of us are on Baroque Works' hit list," said Past Zoro with an amused grin.  
  
 "This is getting exciting!" Luffy exclaimed while Past Nami sat in a corner in comical depression.  
  
 "I...if you want," Vivi began, "I can pay you 500,000 Berries in advance and pay you the other half later...okay?"  
  
 "Fear not, Princess!!"  
  
 The group turned to see Igaram...only, for some reason, he was dressed up like Vivi, and holding three dummies with him.  
  
 "I will...err...ahem! Ma-ma-ma~!" Igaram started. "Everything is under control! I have a plan!"  
  
 "...What is he doing?" asked Franky.  
  
 "He's using himself as a decoy," said Nami.  
  
 "I must say," Brook began, "he's quite bold."  
  
 "Igaram, what are you doing dressed up like that?!" Vivi questioned.  
  
 "Wow! You look great, Curly-Haired Pops!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
  _"Luffy's actually in to crossdressers?"_  Blizzard asked in disbelief.  _"Well...I guess that makes sense, considering Bon Clay..."  
_  
 "Who's Bon Clay?" Aika asked.  
  
 "You'll see him after a while," said Chopper.  
  
 "Now, listen carefully," said Igaram. "Now that you are wanted by Baroque Works, they'll be sending someone after you, right away, especially since you beat Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine!"  
  
 "Mm," Luffy nodded. "Gotcha."  
  
 "There's something else you should know," Igaram said. "Right now, there is no current bounty on the boss of Baroque Works, even though he is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. However, Sir Crocodile once had a bounty of 80 million Berries on his head."  
  
 "80 million?" Aika asked.  
  
  _"That's pretty big,"_  said Kumi.  
  
 "By the way," Igaram began, "about escorting the princess to Alabasta."  
  
 "Huh? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "He wants us to take her back home," said Past Zoro as he pointed at Vivi.  
  
 "Oh, is that the deal?" Luffy asked. "Sure, we'll do it!"  
  
 "80 MILLION?!!" Past Nami questioned. "THAT'S 4 TIMES AS MUCH AS ARLONG!!! TURN IT DOWN!!!!"  
  
 "Princess," Igaram said. "Please...give me your Eternal Pose."  
  
 Vivi, though hesitant, nodded her head and gave Igaram said-Eternal Pose.  
  
 "What's an Eternal Pose?" asked Past Nami.  
  
 "You mean you don't know?" asked Igaram. "Simply put, it's like a permanent Log Pose. A normal Log Pose guides you from one island to the next along the Grand Line, but the Eternal Pose remembers one location forever. No matter where you go, it always points to the same island. This is our Eternal Pose. The magnetic coordinates of Alabasta are recorded in it."  
  
 "Can't tell you how handy those are," said Nami.  
  
 "Tell me about it," Usopp said. "Although, lately, you don't see as many of those in the New World."  
  
 "Probably because of how chaotic it can be," said Robin.  
  
 "Princess Vivi, I've disguised myself as you," said Igaram. "I'm going to set out for Alabasta with dummies of these three. While I divert Baroque Works' attention, you must go with these people on their ship and return to Alabasta by the usual route."  
  
 "Yes, Igaram," said Vivi.  
  
 "I've never gone that way," said Igaram, "but Alabasta should be only two or three Log Pose stops away from here. May we meet again on our homeland."  
  
 Soon, he boared a boat with the three dummies, off the other side of the island.  
  
 "Please take care of the princess," he said.  
  
 "That outfit looks really good on you, Pops!" Luffy said, as if not really caring for the situation.  
  
 "On who, exactly?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Princess Vivi," Igaram said as he firmly shook her hand, "it may be a difficult journey...so please, be careful."  
  
 "And you, too, Igaram," said Vivi.  
  
 With that, Igaram sailed off, heading for Alabasta.  
  
 "He's gone," Luffy said. "That guy sure was a laugh!"  
  
 "I know he doesn't look it," Vivi said with a hopeful smile, "but Igaram is quite reliable."  
  
 "Such a gallant man, indeed," Brook said.  
  
 "Yeah," Nami smiled.  
  
 "...I feel sorry for what's going to happen, next, though," said Robin.  
  
 "Huh?" Aika asked. "What do you mean, Aunt Robin?"  
  
 As if to answer her question,  **KABOOM!!!**  A huge explosion was heard, causing the group to turn around and see a huge ball of flames erupting from the sea...right where Igaram was, and needless to say, everyone, save for the ones who had been present at the time, was absolutely horrified at the sight.  
  
 "...No...!" Vivi whispered. "This can't be happening...they got to him, already?!"  
  
 "What the hell just happened?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "...I happened," Robin whispered with the utmost remorse.  
  
 "W-what?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Aunt Robin...you...?" Aika whispered in disbelief.  
  
 Luffy, whose hat had been sent flying from the blast, quietly stared out at the horizon. Then, he turned around, picked up his hat, and then let out a furious yell as he began to run. Soon after, Past Zoro joined him.  
  
 "Luffy! Go get Usopp and the cook!" he told him. "I'll go on ahead to the ship!"  
  
 "Right!" Luffy answered. Soon, he made it into the cabin where he found Past Usopp and Past Sanji still snoozing away. He soon grabbed the former by his nose and the latter by his leg before he ran out, accidentally dragging them through the wall and along the ground.  
  
 "LET'S GO!!" Luffy shouted as he ran.  
  
 "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!!" Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LUFFY?!" Past Sanji yelled. "STOP IT!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!"  
  
 "MY NOSE IS GONNA FALL OFF!!!" Past Usopp shouted.  
  
 "I SAID LET GO, DAMMIT!!!" Past Sanji cursed. "PUT ME DOWN-AAAGH!!!"  
  
 "That jackass," Sanji cursed.  
  
 "He really bruised up my nose when he did that!" Usopp added.  
  
 Soon, Luffy managed to arrive at the Merry, where Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi were already here.  
  
 "Hey! I'm here!" Luffy called. "I got Usopp and Sanji, too!"  
  
 "Great!" Past Zoro replied. "Hurry up and get them on board! We're ready to set sail!"  
  
 "Right!" Luffy nodded before he looked back at Past Usopp and Past Sanji, who were out cold. "Hey guys, we're- huh?! Oh, come on! They're still sleeping?!"  
  
 Sanji groaned and shook his head at this.  
  
 "Vivi, we don't have time to look for him!" Past Nami cried.  
  
 "But I can't just leave him here!" Vivi replied.  
  
 "What's going on?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "She says her duck, Carue, is missing!" Past Nami answered. "He's supposed to come when she whistles, but he hasn't come since!!"  
  
 "Wait...you mean this guy?" asked Past Zoro, pointing at the duck in question, standing right next to him. "He was already on board when I got here."  
  
 "YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!!" questioned Past Nami and Vivi.  
  
 "Stupid duck..." Nami muttered in irritation.  
  
 Soon, the group were all on board the Merry.  
  
 "Sail the ship upriver!" Vivi told them. "We can catch the current a little farther up! That'll put us on course faster, at least!!"  
  
 "Then set the sails!!" Past Nami ordered as the sails were soon unfurled.  
  
 "Hey, guys!" Luffy called. "How many agents do you think they'll send after us, anyways?"  
  
 "I'm not sure," Vivi answered. "Baroque Works has about 2,000 members, and I've heard somewhere that there are other towns like Whiskey Peak in these waters."  
  
 "That means we could have a thousand coming after us!!" Past Nami cried.  
  
 "It's a possibility," said Vivi. "They'd do anything to keep their boss's identity a secret."  
  
 "Hey, wait a minute!!" Past Sanji shouted. "What the hell's going on?! Why are we setting sail?!!"  
  
 "We're leaving," Luffy answered, casually.  
  
 "What?!!" Past Sanji questioned. "Are you outta your mind?!! Why can't we stay one more night, here?!! This place is teeming with pretty girls!!"  
  
 "Even pirates need a vacation once in a while!!" Past Usopp agreed. "Who knows when we'll get the chance to unwind again?! We should relax and have fun!!! It's not even morning, yet!! Turn around!!!"  
  
 BA-BONK!!! They were soon silenced when Past Nami bopped them both on the head.  
  
 "...Was that necessary?" Vivi asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
 "Yes, yes it was," Past Nami smirked.  
  
 "What a couple of morons..." Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "You said it," Zoro concurred.  
  
 "Hey, to be fair, we didn't know about the situation until later!" Usopp chastised.  
  
 Soon, the group was sailing up the river, away from the island.  
  
 "Sure is getting foggy out here," Luffy said.  
  
 "Yeah, and the sun should be coming up soon," said Past Nami.  
  
 "Just be careful to avoid the rocks," a voice spoke.  
  
 "Oh, don't worry, I'm fully aware of..." Past Nami started, only to stop when she realized she didn't recognize the voice. "Uh...Luffy? Did you say something?"  
  
 "Nope," Luffy answered, causing Past Nami to whimper as he glanced back, and that's when the group saw a woman with tanned skin, wearing a purple leather outfit and a ten gallon hat. The smirk on her face...it was devious, like that of a chess master.  
  
 "This ship is nice," the mysterious woman spoke, causing Vivi to gasp in horror.  
  
 "What the-?!" Past Zoro questioned. "Who the hell is that?!"  
  
 "Aunt...Robin...?!" Aika whispered in shock.  
  
 "...Yes, Aika," Robin said. "That's me...back when I used to be in Baroque Works." She then looked down at Aika, solemnly. "In other words...I was once your brother's enemy."  
  
 "But...but that can't be you!" Aika said as she looked back and forth between Robin and her past self. "The Aunt Robin I know has kind, warm eyes and a sweet smile that greets me every day! This Aunt Robin's eyes are cold and icy, and that smile looks so cruel! It has to be a fake!"  
  
 "No, Aika," Robin answered. "That's really me...back when I was Miss All Sunday."  
  
 "No! I don't believe that!" Aika shouted. "I refuse to!!"  
  
 "...Poor kid," Zoro whispered. "Can't accept reality when she sees it."  
  
 "Aika, I'm sorry," said Nami, "but that really is Robin."  
  
 "...No way...!" Aika whispered as tears formed in her eyes while Kumi put a paw on her arm in consolation.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Past Robin: I met your friend, Mr. 8, earlier...or should I say 'Igaram'.  
  
Vivi: You killed him!!  
  
Luffy: Who's that?  
  
Vivi: Mr. 0's partner, Miss All Sunday!  
  
Past Robin: Your next stop is Little Garden, by the way. But if you want, I can give you a safer route.  
  
Luffy: You don't decide where this ship goes.  
  
Past Robin: I see.  
  
Chopper: So wait, where's this?  
  
Nami: Wait, this is...?  
  
Usopp: It's Little Garden!  
  
Dorry: Gegyagyagya~!  
  
Brogy: Gababababa~!  
  
Next time:  **The Land of Giants**


	36. Ch. 35- The Land of Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats witness the entrance of Past Robin, then watch their past selves set sail for Little Garden, where they later meet the Giant Warrior, Dorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 Aika gaped in disbelief at the woman who was staring down at the group with this smug, cruel grin. Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi stared up at her, the fourth being in great shock and anger, while Past Usopp and Past Sanji remained out cold. As for the present Robin, she only held her arm and looked down, as if in great shame.  
  
 "I met your partner, Mr. 8, earlier...Miss Wednesday," said Past Robin.  
  
 "Did...did you kill Igaram?!" Vivi questioned.  
  
 "Did you really kill him, Miss Robin?" asked Brook.  
  
 "No...I just set it up to look like I did," Robin answered.  
  
 "Forget about that!!" Luffy shouted. "How the hell did you get on our ship?!"  
  
 "What are you even doing here...Miss All Sunday?!!" Vivi asked, angrily.  
  
 "Miss...All Sunday?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "That was my codename," Robin answered. "I was Mr. 0's partner."  
  
 "Jeez..." Usopp muttered. "Looking back, I forgot how scary Robin used to look!"  
  
 "Hey!" Zoro barked. "Watch it, Long Nose!!"  
  
 "EEP!!" Usopp squeaked. "I-I didn't mean it like that, you know! I was just-"  
  
 "No, Zoro, he's right," Robin said. "I really was someone else, back then, wasn't I?"  
  
 "I still can't believe that that's you," Aika said.  
  
 "No, Aika," Robin said. "It's how I used to be...but I'm not that person, anymore."  
  
 "Oh, really...?"  
  
 Robin gasped silently before she screwed her eyes shut.  
  
 "No..." she hissed, hatefully. "You won't get to me, again, you evil beast!"  
  
 "You could be just lying to yourself, you know...you know how easily it is for people to betray you...don't you?"  
  
 Robin gasped as she began to remember all the times that she had been betrayed by different criminal syndicates wherever she went...but then she growled as she clenched her fists.  
  
 "No!!" she shouted. "Just leave me alone, you damn dragon!!"  
  
 "Robin, easy!!" Nami cried as she ran up and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
 "...I'm sorry," Robin whispered.  
  
 "You know that that's not gonna happen, anymore, right?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Yes..." Robin answered with a soft smile.  
  
 "Who is that?!" Past Nami asked. "Is she Mister-What's-His-Number's partner?!"  
  
 "She's Mr. 0's partner!" answered Vivi, frantically. "She was the only one who knew the boss's true identity, so we followed her and we found out who was in charge!"  
  
 "Actually," said Past Robin, "I let you follow me."  
  
 "So...that means she's a good guy?" Luffy guest.  
  
 "We knew that!" Vivi countered. "But then you told the boss that we'd learned his true identity!"  
  
 "Okay, then that means she is bad," Luffy scowled.  
  
 "Luffy, give it a rest, already," Past Zoro muttered.  
  
 "What were you planning, anyway?!" Vivi questioned.  
  
 "Well...I was curious," Past Robin answered. "You seemed so earnest...so I just thought I would help you out, that's all. I mean...a princess declaring war on Baroque Works, just to save her country...sounds a bit pathetic, doesn't it?"  
  
 _"...That's cold,"_ Blizzard muttered in disbelief.  _"Is this really how Robin used to act like before she joined up with Luffy?"_  
  
 "Yep," Chopper answered.  
  
 "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Vivi screamed in fury, and at that moment, Past Sanji and Past Usopp appeared, the former pointing a gun at Past Robin while Past Usopp held up his slingshot.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji," Past Usopp said. "You do know this is a woman, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Past Sanji answered, "but all I also know that my beloved Ms. Wednesday is in danger."  
  
 "Whoa, dude!" Franky exclaimed. "Did you really just point a gun at a woman?!"  
  
 "I wasn't really gonna shoot her!" Sanji argued. "I just tried to intimidate her, that's all!"  
  
 "You better not have shot her," Zoro growled.  
  
 "Oh, what are you worried about?!" Sanji asked. "You didn't start falling for her until 2 years later!!"  
  
 "Well, still!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "All right, all right!" Nami shouted. "Jeez!"  
  
 "...You know," said Past Robin, "I don't like it when people point such dangerous things at me."  
  
 Suddenly, Past Usopp and Past Sanji were thrown to the deck, dropping their weapons, and Past Zoro gasped as he was quickly disarmed, himself.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Past Zoro questioned.  
  
 "What was that?!" Past Nami asked in shock.  
  
 "She must be a Devil Fruit user!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy gaped in awe.  
  
 "Damn, that was fast!" Franky exclaimed. "I didn't even see it!"  
  
 "Neither did I!!" Blizzard added.  
  
 "I still can't believe Robin disarmed me, just like that," Zoro said.  
  
 "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" asked Robin, coyly.  
  
 "Ugh..." Past Sanji groaned before he sat up and, upon seeing Past Robin, grew hearts in his eyes. "Whoa! Now that I look again, you're hot!!"  
  
 "Mhmm-hmm..." Past Robin chuckled. "I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. I'm not on an assignment, so I really have no reason to fight you." She then used her powers to flick Luffy's hat off his head and into her hand. "Monkey D. Luffy...so you're the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, are you?"  
  
 "HEY!!" Luffy yelled. "GIMME MY HAT BACK!! YOU WANT ME TO COME UP THERE AND TAKE IT?!!"  
  
 "You are a bad person!!" Past Usopp exclaimed as he hid behind the mass. "I suggest you leave this ship, immediately!!"  
  
 "Seriously?" Past Nami asked, incredulously.  
  
 The present-day Straw Hats felt even more disturbed by this. Everyone knew that messing with Luffy's hat was a sure-fire way to piss him off. Of course, that was news to Robin, back then, obviously.  
  
 "What rotten luck you have," said Past Robin as she put Luffy's hat over hers. "You're being hunted down by Baroque Works just because you just had to go and be friends with Princess Vivi..." She then glanced at Vivi. "And as for you, my dear...your only protection is a measly group of ragtag pirates. However...I think the worst luck of all is where your Log Pose happens to be pointing to."  
  
 "What?" Past Nami asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
 "You're all headed straight for a place known as Little Garden," said Robin.  
  
 "Little Garden?" Chopper repeated. "Sounds pretty small."  
  
 "Trust me, it's anything but," Nami replied.  
  
 "I guess we won't have to kill you after all," said Past Robin. "You'll never reach Alabasta or see Sir Crocodile's face."  
  
 "Oh, yeah?!" Luffy questioned. "Says you! Now gimme back my hat, you...you...you big dummy!!"  
  
 "Good comeback," Past Zoro muttered.  
  
 "Rushing off headlong into death sure seems like a foolish thing to do, don't you think?" asked Past Robin as she threw Luffy's hat back onto his head while also tossing something to Vivi.  
  
 "Was this Little Garden place really that bad?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Well, at first," Usopp began, "but then it turned out to be one of the coolest places we ever went to?"  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered.  
  
  _"What does he mean by that?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "Uh...you'll see in a bit," said Usopp. "Trust me, you'll love it!"  
  
 "...If you say so," said Aika.  
  
 "It's...an Eternal Pose?!" asked Vivi.  
  
 "You'll be able to sail safely with that," said Past Robin. "It points to the Island of Nanimonai. It's one stop before Alabasta. It's a route that even our agents don't know about, so no one will follow you there."  
  
 "The Island of what-knee-who?" Chopper repeated.  
  
 "It's not really important," said Robin.  
  
 "So, wait a minute, you're helping us?!" Past Nami questioned.  
  
 "Why would you give us something like this?!" asked Vivi.  
  
 "Maybe it's a trap," Past Zoro glared, suspicious.  
  
 "Maybe," Past Robin grinned. "Who knows?"  
  
 Vivi stared down at the Eternal Pose in contemplation, but then, Luffy snatched it right out of her hand, causing her to gasp.  
  
 "Keep your thingy!" he shouted. "We don't need it!!" With a single squeeze, Luffy soon crushed the compass in his hand, to Past Nami's horror.  
  
 "What in the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "I don't understand!!" Aika cried. "Why did Big Brother crush it?! I thought you were helping them, Aunt Robin!!"  
  
 "I was," Robin said. "Your brother's just stubborn."  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!!" Past Nami yelled as she kicked Luffy in the face, causing him to fall on the deck. "What do you think you're doing?! She just gave us an easy course!! What if she really is trying to help us?!!"  
  
 "...I don't care," Luffy said as he glared at Past Robin. "You're not the one who decides which course we take!!"  
  
 Vivi gasped silently while Past Robin only smiled, calmly.  
  
 "I see," she said. "What a shame."  
  
 "Wait, I still don't understand," said Aika. "Isn't the easy way better?"  
  
 "With your brother," Zoro began, "there's no such thing as the easy way."  
  
  _"Your brother loves a challenge,"_  said Blizzard.  _"Otherwise, there'd be no point to him being King of the Pirates if all he did was take the easy way out."_  
  
 "When it comes to your goals, you have to work hard for them," Usopp added. "You don't take the easy way out, otherwise, you'll find yourself bored!"  
  
 "Huh...I never thought of it, that way," Aika realized before she smiled. "Big Brother really is amazing, isn't he?"  
  
 "...Yes," Robin smiled. "He certainly is."  
  
 "I may have been mad, before," said Nami, "but...I'm still proud of him."  
  
 "Luffy, you are just so...so...UGH!!" Past Nami groaned.  
  
 "I hate her!" Luffy exclaimed. "She blew up Curly-Hair Pops!"  
  
 "I don't really have a problem with forceful men like you," said Past Robin. "I do hope we meet again...if you survive."  
  
 "Yeah, well I hope we don't meet again!" Luffy countered. "Now get off our ship!"  
  
 "Very well," Past Robin said as she hopped off the portside railing and onto the back of a giant sea turtle with a cowboy hat and a cigar in his mouth. "Let's go, Banchi."  
  
 "What the...she's riding on a turtle!!" Past Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "Whoa, that's a BIG turtle!" Luffy added.  
  
 "...He's more interested in the turtle?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Don't ask," Zoro said.  
  
 As for Vivi, she groaned in frustration as she dropped to her knees.  
  
 "I wish I knew what she was playing at!!" she shouted. "She's so infuriating!"  
  
 "Oh, well," Past Nami shrugged, her earlier anger now gone. "Can't really worry about it, now."  
  
 "Yeah, we're used to scheming women around here," said Past Zoro, which caused Past Nami to side-eye him and growl.  
  
 "Wait, I don't get it!" Past Usopp shouted. "What is going on?! Why is Miss Wednesday on our ship?! I am totally lost here!!"  
  
 **Quack!!**  Carue quacked, causing ther sniper to shriek.  
  
 "A GIANT DUCK!!!" he cried.  
  
 "...I...I'm not sure if I should even be here," said Vivi.  
  
 "What are you talking about?" asked Past Nami before she poked Vivi in the head. "It's your fault we're being targeted in the first place! If you don't want to endanger us, you shouldn't have told us about the boss's identity in the first place!!"  
  
 "I said I was sorry!" Vivi countered.  
  
 "She did say she was sorry, Nami," said Usopp.  
  
 "I know," Nami answered. "I just didn't want her to feel bad about being on the ship with us! It was kind of my way of showing her that I cared, you know?"  
  
 "Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "It's morning! I want breakfast!!"  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Past Sanji replied. "Sheesh...never a moment's rest with you, huh?"  
  
 "I still can't believe you were up almost all night," said Brook as he looked up at the sky. "The sun's already rising!"  
  
 "Wow, so pretty!" Chopper added.  
  
 "All right, the sun is out," said Past Zoro. "Let's get a move on!"  
  
 "Right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's sail, you guys!"  
  
 "Aye-aye, Captain!" Past Nami replied.  
  
 "Wait! I still didn't get an explanation!!" Past Usopp shouted. "What's going on here?! Miss Wednesday, who was that creepy chick earlier?!"  
  
 However, the memory soon faded to black, right then and there.

 "Why did you give us that Eternal Pose, anyway, Robin?" asked Nami.  
  
 "I was just testing you all," Robin answered. "I wanted to see if Luffy was really a man who followed his own beliefs...men like him always fascinated me."  
  
 "Fascinated you?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Why's that?" Usopp inquired.  
  
 "...No particular reason," said Robin.  
  
 The Straw Hats were about to ask what she meant by that, but they were soon interrupted when another memory soon appeared. It was sometime after they left Whiskey Peak, and the Past Straw Hats were sitting around the  _Going Merry_  with Vivi and Carue now on board. Vivi was talking about how the group shouldn't underestimate the Grand Line and that they shouldn't be relaxing, and yet, the group didn't seem to hear her. Instead, they opted to have some of the drink that Past Sanji had made. Carue seemed to be enjoying it the most, for he was sipping it down, glass after glass.  
  
 "Wow, look at him go!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah!" Past Usopp cheered. "Drink it down, Carue!"  
  
 "He sure can put it away, that duck," Past Zoro grinned.  
  
 "I'll say!" Franky added. "That duck sure loves his drinks!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "He's funny! I like him!"  
  
 "But didn't Miss Vivi just say you shouldn't be relaxing?" asked Brook.  
  
 "You're one to talk, considering what happened on Sabaody," Usopp glared.  
  
  _"It seems that all we do is enjoy downtime whenever we get it,"_  Blizzard said.  
  
 "Yeah, but one way or another, we always jump into action," Sanji added.  
  
 "Take right now for instance," said Nami, and no sooner did she say this that the group spotted a lone dolphin, splashing in the water.  
  
 "Hey, check it out!" Past Sanji called. "A dolphin!"  
  
 "Whoa, cool!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "How cute!" Past Nami added.  
  
 "Amazing!" Chopper said, just as in awe as the others...but then, as the dolphin leaped into the air, the group soon found themselves horror-strucken when they saw that it easily dwarfed the Merry in size!  
  
 "IT'S A GIANT DOLPHIN~!!!" they all cried.  
  
 "Holy crap, it's SUPER huge!!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Chopper, Brook, Aika and Kumi screamed.  
  
 "EVERYBODY, GET AWAY FROM IT!!!" Luffy shouted with his usual enthusiastic grin while the others soon hurried to steer the Merry away from the huge sea mammal. After an adjustment of the sails, they used the wave the dolphin made to ride away.  
  
 "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy hollered as he grabbed onto the railing. "YEAH, BABY~!!!"  
  
 "I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK~!!!" Past Usopp cried as he hung onto the mast.  
  
 "WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!" Past Sanji called while also hanging onto the railing.  
  
 "Talk about a wild ride," Robin mused.  
  
 "Don't remind me," said Usopp. "I thought my stomach was doing a corkscrew!"  
  
 After a while, the excitement died down and the Past Straw Hats were sailing on smooth waters, once again, with Luffy laughing from the experience.  
  
 "Well...that was a rush," Past Zoro commented.  
  
 "Anyone got a bicarbonate of soda?" Past Usopp asked with a gag.  
  
 "Are you all right, Nami? Vivi?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "I think we're fine," said Vivi. "What about you, Carue?"  
  
  **Quaaaack...!**  Carue groaned dizzily.  
  
 As for Luffy, he was still laughing from the whole ordeal before he looked over at Past Nami, who chuckled as she held her head. However, as their eyes met with each other, they suddenly stopped laughing and looked down to see that in all that excitement, Luffy had unknowingly put his hand on Past Nami's hand, which caused him to look up at the navigator as his heart started beating and the memory turned pink.  
  
 "Uhh...Luffy?" Past Nami asked. "You mind letting go of my hand, please?"  
  
 "Oh, right!" Luffy cried as he stumbled back. "Sorry! I-I was just...err...umm...sh-shouldn't you go check our course?"  
  
 "Oh, right!" Past Nami exclaimed as she quickly got to her feet. "What am I doing?!"  
  
 Once her back was turned, Luffy heaved a sigh and put his hand on his chest, where he could still feel his heart racing.  
  
 _'Dammit...I really gotta control myself, more...!'  
_  
 Nami blushed a bit upon remembering that part. Truth be told, she also felt her heart race a bit when she felt Luffy touch her hand, back then, but she just thought it was nothing and didn't really say much about it. After all, she was still figuring things out herself, back then.  
  
 "Hey!" Past Zoro called. "There's an island up head!"  
  
 Everyone soon gathered at the bow of the ship, where they soon saw an island come into view.  
  
 "There's no doubt about it," said Past Nami as she checked the Log Pose. "After Cactus Island, the next island on our couse is the one up ahead!"  
  
 "We made it!" Luffy exclaimed, forgetting his earlier flustered feelings. "This is it! The second island in the Grand Line!!"  
  
 "So that's Little Garden?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Yep," Nami answered.  
  
 "You were right," Franky said. "There's nothing little about it!"  
  
 "Look at those mountains!" Aika added.  
  
  _"I don't think those are mountains,"_ said Kumi as she noticed the smoke rising from the top of one.  _"I think those might be volcanoes!"  
_  
 "We have to watch our step, here," said Vivi. "I'm still worried about what Miss All Sunday said."  
  
 "You mean...there might be monsters on this island?!" Past Usopp asked, nervously.  
  
 "I dunno," said Luffy. "There could be."  
  
 "We'd better find some extra rations here, since we didn't stock up back at Whiskey Peak," Sanji added.  
  
 Soon, the group sailed inland on a river, where they were soon surrounded by a huge, tropical jungle.  
  
 "Wow," Past Zoro muttered. "This place is practically overgrown."  
  
 "This is Little Garden, all right," said Vivi.  
  
 "Little Garden?!" Past Usopp repeated. "Are you kidding?! Who would give a name like that to a crazy-looking place like this! There's nothing little about it!!"  
  
 "You think we'll find a barbecue restaurant around here?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "We didn't come all this way for barbecue!" Past Sanji barked.  
  
 "I thought the point of this trip was to get food," said Luffy.  
  
 "Yeah, food, as in supplies that we need to stock the ship with!" Past Sanji corrected while his present self sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "Always thinking with his stomach, that glutton," said Sanji.  
  
 "Hey, this is weird," said Chopper as he looked at the scenery. "Most of these plants have gone extinct. They used to be around when the dinosaurs were alive."  
  
 "Well, that's because-" Robin started, only for the sound of a loud squawk to fill the air, causing the more cowardly members of the Straw Hats to cry out in shock.  
  
 "What in the hell was that?!" Past Nami questioned as she looked up at the sky.  
  
 "Monster! Gotta be!!" Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "Aww, calm down," said Past Sanji. "It's just a normal, harmless jungle."  
  
 "Uhh...Sanji?" Past Nami asked, nervously.  
  
 "What?" Past Sanji asked before he turned around...only to spot a huge shadow, swooping down towards them.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "AAAAH!!" Brook screamed. "IT'S KOVAR AGAIN!!!"  
  
 Wrong. It soon turned out not to be Kovar, but rather, a gigantic lizard-like creature with wings, which soon flew off into the sky. Thankfully, Past Sanji managed to avoid its talons in time before glaring after it, angrily.  
  
 "What the hell's the matter with you, you damn bird?!" he quetioned.  
  
 "Technically," Robin began, "that was a giant archeopteryx, a winged dinosaur with feathers. It is said that these were how the dinosaurs eventually evolved into birds."  
  
 "...That...was really scary...!" Aika squeaked.  
  
 "I honestly thought that was Kovar trying to come after us...!" Chopper added.  
  
 "It wasn't," Usopp said while panting, "but it was still frightening!"  
  
 Then, out of nowhere, a huge boom reverberated into the air, startling the group.  
  
 "What was that?!" Past Usopp questioned.  
  
 "It sounded like a volcano erupting!" Past Nami answered, and not long after, something else emerged from the foliage: a huge tiger...and for some reason, it was covered in blood. Not long after it appeared, it collapsed on the ground and soon succumbed to its wounds.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" Chopper shrieked.  
  
 "What in the hell happened to that thing?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "I think I might have a good idea, now that I think back on it," said Nami.  
  
 "Are you guys seeing this, right now?!" Past Nami questioned. "Nothing about this place is normal!! What kind of monster could kill a fully grown tiger?!!"  
  
 "I agree," Past Usopp nodded. "Going ashore is a bad idea!"  
  
 "Usopp's right," Past Nami said. "Let's just wait here on the ship for the Log Pose to reset, and then get the hell outta dodge! We gotta get to Alabasta and quick! You hear that, Luffy?!"  
  
 No answered.  
  
 "...Luffy?" Past Nami asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, his body shaking and his signature impish grin on his face. The Straw Hats, both past and present, immediately saw what that look meant.  
  
 "Sanji...go and make me lunch!" Luffy demanded.  
  
 "Huh? You want lunch?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy answered. "A big Pirate Lunchbox with lots of meat and no veggies! I'm gonna need some more energy!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Nami barked. "Luffy, are you insane?! Where do you think you're goign?!"  
  
 "You know, going on an adventure," Luffy grinned. "You wanna come along?"  
  
  _"Of course he thinks this an adventure,"_  Blizzard deadpanned.  _"It's Luffy, for crying out loud!"  
_  
 "Sometimes I wonder if Luffy's even human," Kumi said as she and Aika hid under the wolf-dog.  
  
 "Sanji, hurry up with that lunchbox!" Luffy shouted, heaving his arms up and down.  
  
 "Okay, okay, keep your hat on, will you?" Past Sanji asked as he went to prepare the lunchbox. "Sheesh..."  
  
 "Wait, Luffy!" Vivi said. "Do you mind if I come along, too?"  
  
 "Sure!" Luffy replied. "The more, the merrier!"  
  
 "Vivi, you too?!" Past Nami asked in shock.  
  
 "Why not?" asked Vivi. "If I stay here, I'll just brood all day. Going with Luffy will at least give me something to do until the Log Pose sets, right? And besides, I've got Carue to protect me."  
  
 Carue was so shocked that he couldn't even quack.  
  
 "Haa...my Vivi is so adventurous..." Sanji swooned, happily.  
  
 "Idiot..." Zoro muttered, causing Sanji to side-eye him.  
  
 "Excuse me?" the cook asked. "I don't think I heard what you said!"  
  
 "Fear not, my dear princess!" Past Sanji called, lovingly. "I'll be sure to make a special lunchbox, just for you, okay?"  
  
 "I appreciate that, Sanji," Vivi said. "Do you mind making Carue a drink, while you're at it?"  
  
 Sometime later, Past Sanji had finished making the lunchboxes and Carue's drink, and soon, Luffy, Vivi, and Carue all headed off into the jungle.  
  
 "All right, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. "See you later, guys!"  
  
 "Luffy!" Past Sanji called out. "You better not let Vivi get hurt, you hear me?! Or else you're gonna be in for it if even one hair on her head is missing!!"  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it!" Luffy called back before he, Vivi, and Carue all headed off into the jungle.  
  
 "He better not let Vivi get hurt," Sanji growled. "Otherwise, I'll wring his rubber neck!"  
  
 "...Umm...Sanji?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Yes?" Sanji answered, inquisitively.  
  
 "...Actually...never mind," Nami replied. "You're gonna see it later, anyway."  
  
 "...Okay," Sanji said in confusion. "Weird."  
  
 After a while of exploring, the trio found some rather interesting things, such as an ammonite, which Luffy referred to as a "shell-squid-fish"...and a huge, long-necked dinosaur!  
  
 "A...a...a dinosaur...?!" Aika whispered. "Dinosaurs actually exist?!"  
  
 "You've gotta be kidding me!!" Chopper exclaimed. "No wonder the island looks so prehistoric!!"  
  
 "Why the hell are there dinos walking around the island?!" asked a shocked Franky.  
  
 "It's because of the climate," said Nami. "Here, there was no Ice Age to wipe the dinosaurs out. The plant life thrived and thus, the dinosaurs did, too."  
  
 "So basically, it's an island frozen in time, don't you think?" Brook inquired. "Otherwise, they all would've been bones, like me! Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "Wow...!" Aika whispered. "Amazing! What kind of dinosaur is that, anyway?!"  
  
 "I believe it's an Apatosaurus," said Robin. "It used to be called Brontosaurus, but the name became obsolete."  
  
 At that moment, Luffy suddenly jumped onto the Apatosaurus's neck, laughing like a giddy kid who just got a huge Christmas present.  
  
 "What in the hell is he doing?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Being an idiot with no sense of danger, whatsoever," said Nami.  
  
 Soon, Luffy climbed up and sat on the reptile's head while the creature just munched on ferns.  
  
 "I think I'll eat my lunch up here," Luffy said as he surveyed the land. "It has such a lovely view...oh, hey, look! Volcanoes! And look at those huge caves!!"  
  
 "LUFFY!!" Vivi shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! GET DOWN!!! IT MAY BE GENTLE, BUT IT'S STILL A DINOSAUR!!! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!!!"  
  
 "Ah, relax, Vivi!" Luffy called. "The big guy only wants to eat leaves, anyway! I don't think he even knows that I'm here!"  
  
 "It's gonna notice him, now that he's shouting," said Zoro.  
  
 "But never mind!" Luffy said. "Come up here! You gotta look at this view!!"  
  
 But then, the dinosaur suddenly threw its head up and opened its jaws...and swallowed Luffy whole, causing the memory to turn dark.  
  
 "AAAAAAAHH!!!" Chopper, Aika, and Kumi. "LUFFY GOT EATEN!!!"  
  
 "...I guess maybe Apatosaurus did acquire a taste for meat, after all," Robin said.  
  
 "NOT FUNNY!!!" Nami and Usopp shouted.  
  
 "How did he even get outta there?!" Sanji asked.  
  
 "...You don't think he-" Franky started.  
  
 "Oh, god, PLEASE don't even begin to mention that!" Zoro interjected.  
  
 All of a sudden, the memory returned...and somehow, Luffy had gotten free before he seemed to land on something. At first, the Straw Hats thought that maybe, Luffy didn't very appetizing to the dinosaur after all and he had been coughed back up. However, a closer look revealed how he got out: something had lopped of the beast's head. Not long after, the Straw Hats soon saw why...Luffy was sitting in the palm of a hand of a giant with a very long beard, wearing a helmet on his head, had on a pair of trousers, work a dark blue cape, and carried a shield and sword.  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagya!" he laughed. "Well, now, what's this?! A lively little human boy! I haven't had guests in quite some time!"  
  
 "Oh, my god...it's Dorry!" Usopp exclaimed in excitement.  
  
 "Who?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Dorry the Blue Ogre!" Usopp answered. "One of the Giant Warriors of Elbaph!! Man, I haven't seen him and Brogy in forever!! I wonder if they're still having their duel..."  
  
 "Wait, what?" Aika asked. "What duel?"  
  
 "Oh, you'll see in a bit," Usopp said. "Trust me, you guys are gonna love this!"  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're huge, old man! Are you a human?!"  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagyagya!" the giant bellowed. "No, my young friend. I am Dorry, the Mightiest Warrior in all of Elbaph!" He then looked down and noticed Vivi and Carue, both of whom looked scared out of their skins. "Oh! I see you have a friend! Excellent! I'm inviting you all to lunch at my place!"  
  
 "Wow, really?!" Luffy asked. "You hear that, Vivi?! ...Vivi?" He then looked down and saw that Vivi was trying to tend to Carue, who had fainted from fright. "Oh...uhh...just take that as a yes from her!"  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: So how come you live here all by yourself, old man? Don't you have a village you live at or something?  
  
Dorry: I do...but in the Village of Elbaph, we live by one code.  
  
Aika: A code? What's he mean?  
  
Usopp: To giants, fighting is everything. Whenever two giants have a dispute, they have to duel each other until one dies...it's because of them that I wanna be a brave warrior of the sea, one day.  
  
Dorry: *drinks some ale, but then it explodes in his mouth*  
  
Luffy: OLD MAN!!  
  
Vivi: DORRY!!!  
  
Dorry: Urrrgh...who...did this?  
  
Next time:  **A Matter of Honor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, after this, the story is going on a hiatus for a while. I thank you all for your support, but I promise, it will continue again. :)


	37. Ch. 36- A Matter of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats watch the memory of Luffy, Vivi, and Carue meeting Dorry, as well as his and Brogy's duel for honor. Then they witness Luffy battling with Dorry, but ultimately having no say in what happens in his and Brogy's duel, despite Dorry being injured. Then, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine finally appear, and things go from bad to worse. Then comes Luffy's battle against Mr. 3, but then he runs into an even bigger problem: Miss Goldenweek's Color Trap! Thankfully, Past Usopp is there to save the day, and thus, the battle with Mr. 3 officially ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 The memory had shifted, revealing Luffy, Vivi, and Carue sitting in front of Dorry, the former sitting on top of a giant piece of meat, obviously from that dinosaur that tried to eat the straw hat-wearing boy. Both Luffy and Dorry were laughing and chatting together like they had known each other since forever. The Straw Hats found it a little funny that their captain was already so chummy with the giant, but then again, he always had that effect on people.  
  
 "Well, this is a nice change from all that tense stuff," Nami commented.  
  
 "Tell me about it," said Usopp. "It's good to see Luffy relax once in a while."  
  
 "Yeah, but we all know that disaster's coming," Zoro pointed out.  
  
 "...Seriously?" Sanji asked, incredulously. "You gotta kill the mood?"  
  
 "Just saying it like it is," Zoro replied.  
  
 "Man, this dinosaur meat sure is good, Pops!" Luffy said as he munched on the dinosaur meat.  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagya!" laughed Dorry, holding Luffy's tiny lunchbox in his huge fingers. "That Pirate Lunchbox you had wasn't too bad, either! Too bad it's not very filling."  
  
 "Well, of course, it's good!" Luffy replied. "I'd kick your ass if you didn't like it!"  
  
 "Eh?" Dorry asked as he glared down at Luffy, to Vivi and Carue's fright. "What was that?!"  
  
 "Uh-oh!" Chopper cried. "Luffy's gonna get beaten up!"  
  
 A pause...but then Dorry burst out laughing as he slapped his knee.  
  
 "You're a funny little guy!" he exclaimed. "Gegyagyagygya!"  
  
 "Ahahahaha!" Luffy laughed, as well, while Vivi and Carue both sighed in relief.  
  
 "By the way, Pops," Luffy said as he took another bite of dinosaur meat, "how come you live all the way out here by yourself? Don't you have a village or something?"  
  
 "Yeah, how come he does live there all by himself?" Aika asked. "Is he homeless?"  
  
 "Far from it, Aika," Usopp answered.  
  
 "Well, yes, I do hail from a village," said Dorry. "It's called Elbaph, a village of warriors. It lies somewhere on the Grand Line...and in Elbaph, we live by one cardinal rule."  
  
 "A cardinal rule?" Chopper repeated as he sat on Blizzard's head.  
  
  _"What's he talking about?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "Shh~!" Usopp shushed. "Less talking and more listening!"  
  
 "You see when there's a dispute and neither side will yield," Dorry explained, "the god of Elbaph decides the matter. Our god protects the one who is right and lets him live. You see...I started some trouble a while back and now, here I am on this little island, fighting with another warrior. Whoever is right will win the battle...and live to see another day." He then threw his head back and laughed, again.  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagyagya!!" he cackled. "But we've been at it for 100 years, already, and nothing's been settled!!"  
  
 "You've been fighting this guy for a hundred years?!" Luffy asked in disbelief.  
  
 "Eh?!" Aika questioned. "That long?!!"  
  
 "Yep, that long," nodded Usopp in affirmation.  
  
 "Ah, don't you worry about it," said Dorry. "Us giants have longer life spans than humans do! We can live to be over 300 years! Gegyagyagyagya!!"  
  
 "But even if you do live that long," Vivi started, "wouldn't you have lost your passion for battle by now?! What's the point of the duel anymore?! Are you still bent on killing each other?!!"  
  
 "Why is Vivi so worked up?" Franky asked. "It's not really any of her business, is it?"  
  
 "...I think she was really thinking about what was going on at her home," said Nami in concern.  
  
 "But still...fighting someone for 100 years?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "If you ask me, these Elbaph people have pretty stupid rules," Kumi said.  
  
 "Kumi!" Usopp scolded. "Watch your tongue!!"  
  
 "Huh?!" Kumi questioned. "But...but why?! I'm just stating an opinion!"  
  
 But then,  **KABOOM!!**  The volcano suddenly erupted, startling Luffy, Vivi, and Carue.  
  
 "Whoa! The volcano just blew up!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Well...time to get going, then," said Dorry as he stood up and grabbed a sword and shield. "It was decided some time ago that the eruption of Dead Center Mountain would be the signal for combat."  
  
 "A hatred that makes you hack at each other for 100 years?!" Vivi questioned. "That's crazy!! What are you fighting about in the first place-MMPH!!" Luffy suddenly covered her mouth.  
  
 "Quiet, Vivi," he told her. "...What it's about doesn't matter."  
  
 "...The boy speaks the truth," said Dorry as he glared towards the jungle...from which another giant emerged. This one had a horned helmet and a shorter beard than him. "This...is a matter of honor!"  
  
 "It's Brogy!" Usopp exclaimed in excitement.  
  
 "Gebababababa!!" Brogy laughed before he and Dorry charged at each other, their swords making a large clang as they clashed.  
  
 "The reason we fight," Dorry began, "has long been forgotten!!"  
  
 Luffy, Vivi, Carue, and the present-day Straw Hats all gaped while the giants dueled.  
  
 "...Whoa...!" Franky whispered in awe.  
  
 "Truly remarkable...!!" Brook added.  
  
 "I know, right?!" Usopp asked. "That's exactly what I wanna be, one day!!"  
  
 "You wanna be a giant?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "NO!!" Usopp yelled. "I-I'm sorry, what I mean is...I wanna be a great warrior, like these guys! Ever since I met them, it's been my dream to go to Elbaph and be a strong, powerful warrior like them!!"  
  
 "Oh~!" Chopper realized.  
  
 "But wait," Aika said. "If they don't remember why they're fighting, then why do they fight, anyway? Can't they just let it go?"  
  
 "They sure like they're having fun," said Chopper. "So...they don't hate each other, it looks like."  
  
 "But still," Aika began, "why keep fighting anyway?"  
  
 "It's like Dorry said, Aika," Usopp began, "it's a matter of honor!"  
  
 "You don't understand because you don't live a warrior's life," said Zoro. "Once you get into a few fights or so for yourself, then you might understand."  
  
 "...I guess," Aika muttered. "Vivi sure looked worried, though."  
  
 "She doesn't understand, either," Sanji said. "She thought that fighting usually means someone hates somebody else for some reason."  
  
 "It's because of that mindset that she thought she could stop the incoming civil war in Alabasta without anyone dying," said Nami, "but...sadly, she's very naive."  
  
 "Sadly, Nami's right," Robin said. "She's a sweet child, but ultimately, she's only seeing the glass half-full."  
  
 "I have to agree with you there, Robin," Sanji said.  
  
 "W-what do you mean?" Aika asked.  
  
 "You'll see later on, sweetie," Nami replied.  
  
 As the Straw Hats watched the two giants battle, Luffy suddenly fell on his back from watching.  
  
 "Huh?!" Vivi questioned. "Luffy, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"  
  
 "...Too big...!" Luffy answered. "It's too big!"  
  
 "Huh?" Aika asked, confused.  
  
  _"It's overwhelming is what he means,"_  Blizzard said.  _"He's in awe just looking at those two fight...kinda like you when you watch Luffy fighting."_  
  
 "Oh," Aika said before she gasped. "Oh! I get it now!!"  
  
 "You see?" asked Usopp. "That's what makes these guys so amazing! He's amazed by their fighting spirit!"  
  
 "I see, now," Aika nodded. "Yeah, I get it! It's really cool!"  
  
 "Yeah, it is pretty cool!" Kumi agreed. "Look at 'em go!"  
  
 "Come on, Brogy!" Usopp shouted. "Go, Dorry!!"  
  
 "Yeah, go get 'em!" Chopper cheered.  
  
 "Seriously, I don't what it is with boys and liking to watch men fight," said Nami. "Then again, I'm not a man."  
  
 "Neither am I," Robin smiled in amusement.  
  
 Eventually, the two giants had reached a stalemate before collapsing on the ground, which had been torn up from all their fighting...and then they both laughed.  
  
 "Gebabababa!! Ah, Dorry, old friend!" Brogy exclaimed. "How about we have some grog?! I got some from my guests!"  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagya!!" laughed Dorry. "Sounds great! I haven't had any in ages!"  
  
 "Hey, how many times have these two fought, anyway?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Uh...well, when we got there, they fought about 73,467 times," said Usopp. "The one we're watching now is the 73,466th time." That's when a feeling of dread suddenly overcame the sniper. "Uh-oh..."  
  
 "What?" Brook asked.  
  
 "I just remembered what's gonna happen after this...!" Usopp whispered.  
  
 A while later, Dorry was sitting in front of Luffy, Vivi, and Carue again, holding a few barrels of grog in his hands.  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagya!" laughed Dorry. "I see! So Brogy's guests are your friends, are they? I saw a young man with a long and a young girl with orange hair!"  
  
 "That was Usopp and Nami!" Luffy answered. "Those dummies! I thought they said they weren't leaving the ship! I guess they wanted to go exploring, after all! Shishishi!"  
  
 "We only left because Brogy invited us!" Usopp complained.  
  
 "This ale must be yours, then," Dorry said as he picked up a barrel.  
  
 "Um...Mr. Dorry, sir?" Vivi asked. "You said it would take a whole year for the Log Pose to reset...that's not true, is it?"  
  
 "Didn't you see those little skulls of puny humans, like yourselves?" Dorry asked. "Humans like you who come to Little Garden usually don't survive long enough for the Log Pose to reset! They either become dinosaur food or die from the humidity or starvation. Some even die because they tried to attack Brogy and me! Even so, no tiny human could ever live long enough to see the Log Pose reset!"  
  
  _"He's saying it so casually,"_  said Kumi, nervously.  
  
 "I guess it's because he's a giant," Aika replied. "They don't have to worry about that kind of stuff since they live so long."  
  
 Vivi groaned as she held her head in despair. "What am I going to do? Even if we do manage to survive a whole year, what will happen to Alabasta?!"  
  
 "...Oh, Vivi..." Sanji whispered, sadly, and Nami also felt her heart go out to the princess since the two had grown so close. Robin felt especially guilty, considering the fact that she helped Crocodile take over the kingdom in the first place.  
  
 "Plus, we'd get pretty bored of this place," said Luffy. "Hey, Pops! Isn't there a faster way off this island?"  
  
 "Well, you could use the Eternal Pose we have," Dorry said, "but it's set to our homeland, Elbaph. Brogy and I are actually fighting over that. Perhaps you could try and take it from us by force?"  
  
 "Thanks, but no thanks," Luffy said. "We're not trying to go to Elbaph, just the next island, right, Vivi?"  
  
 "That's right," Vivi answered. "If we stray from the course to Alabasta, who knows where we might end up?"  
  
 "So, you see our problem, right Pops?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Hmm..." Dorry hummed before he threw his head back and laughed. "Gegyagyagyagya!! Well, you could just go on your way! Perhaps with luck, you'll be able to make it! Gegyagyagygya!!"  
  
 "Yeah, maybe we should!" Luffy agreed. "Ahahahahaha!"  
  
 "You're certainly a funny little guy!!" Dorry exclaimed. "Gegyagyagyagya!!"  
  
 "They seriously don't understand the gravity of the situation, do they?" asked Nami in disbelief.  
  
  _"Talk about devil-may-care,"_  said Blizzard before he noticed Dorry taking a drink from a barrel of ale...but then, out of nowhere, it exploded inside his stomach, and smoke was billowing out of his mouth!  _"WHAT THE HELL?!!"_  
  
 "OH, CRAP!!!" Usopp cried. "DORRY!!!"  
  
 "What just happened?!" Vivi questioned.  
  
 "The booze blew up!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 **QUAAAAAAAAACK!!!!**  Carue squawked in horrror.  
  
 "Wait, what just happened to him?!" Franky asked.  
  
 "...It was a booby trap," said Robin. "One of my colleagues from Baroque Works, Mr. 5, put an explosive in the grog."  
  
 Dorry groaned as he fell down on his back, to Luffy, Vivi, and Carue's shock.  
  
 "POPS!!!" Luffy screamed.  
  
 "MR. DORRY!!!" cried Vivi.  
  
 "What just happened?!" Luffy asked as he stood up on Dorry's chest while the giant coughed up blood. "Why did the grog explode?! Didn't it come from our ship?!!"  
  
 "What a cruel, underhanded thing to do!!" Vivi shouted. "You don't think...that Brogy did this, do you?!!"  
  
 "No way!!" Luffy yelled. "Weren't you paying attention at all, Vivi?! Nobody who fights a hundred years for honor would pull a dirty trick like that, no matter what!!"  
  
 "...The who did...?!"  
  
 The Straw Hats gasped as Dorry sat back up...his eyes glowing an unearthly red as he glared down at the two, his hand gripping his sword.  
  
 "...Scary...!" Chopper, Aika, and Kumi squeaked.  
  
 "Damn those Baroque Work bastards...!!" Usopp growled.  
  
 "Brogy is just like me," Dorry said. "A proud warrior of Elbaph! He would never do such a despicable thing! The only ones who could have done it...was you!!"  
  
 "What?!" Brook questioned. "He blames Luffy?! But why?!!"  
  
 "...Because the booze came from our ship," said Zoro. "It's the only that makes sense to him."  
  
  _"Yeah, but still!"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "Luffy, let's get out of here!" Vivi urged. "It's useless to argue with him!!"  
  
 "Maybe it is," Luffy answered, his face having taken on the expression he uses when he's about to get serious, "but I bet it's useless to run, too."  
  
 "What?!" Vivi asked before Luffy tossed her his hat.  
  
 "Hold this for me," he told her as he stretched his legs. "You might wanna stand back, too."  
  
 "You're not going to fight him, are you?!!" Vivi questioned. "Luffy, you're no match for him! He's ten times bigger than you, and he even has a sword!!"  
  
 Luffy didn't listen but instead opted to go into his usual fighting stance.  
  
 "Sorry, Pops," Luffy said, "but it looks like I gotta shut you up!"

 "Is he crazy?!" Chopper questioned. "Fighting with his insides all torn up like that?!!"  
  
 "He doesn't care," said Zoro. "He's a warrior...to him, injuries like this don't matter if there was some kind of transgression towards him. Luffy's pretty much the same way."  
  
 "And you, too, Moss-head," Sanji quipped, which caused the swordsman to growl at him in irritation.  
  
 "Still," said Blizzard, "you think Dorry will be all right? I'm more worried about him than Luffy since he's taken on giants before."  
  
 "Mr. Dorry, wait!" Vivi cried. "Please listen! We're innocent in all this! We don't know anything about that exploding ale! Please don't attack us, especially in your condition!! Your insides are practically in shreds!! You've got to keep still!!!"  
  
 Unfortunately for Vivi, her words fell on deaf ears as Dorry glowered down at Luffy, who returned his glare completely unflinching.  
  
 "You dare to trick...THE MIGHTY DORRY?!!" Dorry roared as he swung his sword at Luffy, who easily jumped out of the range of the gigantic blade. As Dorry swung, he began to cough up a large amount of blood, to Chopper's worry. That was a lot, even for a giant to cough up. He had to be losing several gallons at least, just from that one cough. Even so, he continued to fight, with Luffy easily jumping onto the sword and running along its edge before he leaped into the air.  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUUUUUM..." he roared as he prepared an attack, but before he could call it out, Dorry knocked him out of the air with his shield.  
  
 "Oh, no!! Big Brother!!" cried Aika.  
  
 "Oh, horrors!!" Brook shouted.  
  
 Still, Luffy wasn't down and out just yet, for he quickly jumped to his feet, stretched his arms out as far as he could, and grabbed onto a nearby tree before he flew toward it, just narrowly avoiding another swing from Dorry's sword (which caused the giant to cough up more blood). Then Luffy began to stretch backward on the tree as far as he possibly could.  
  
 "GUUUUUM...GUUUUUUUUM...ROCKEEEEEEEEEET!!!" Luffy roared before WHABAM!!! He sent himself flying right into Dorry's gut, causing him to cough up more blood than before.  
  
 "WHY WOULD YOU HIT HIM THERE?!!" Chopper yelled, angrily. "THAT'S HIS WEAK SPOT!!!!"  
  
 Dorry groaned as he stumbled for a moment...that is until he raised his foot and stomped Luffy right into the ground. Of course, the Straw Hats weren't too worried since he was made of rubber, but the memory momentarily turned black due to Luffy being pinned. They could hear Vivi and Dorry muttering something, but then, the darkness fled and the air was filled with a colossal BOOM!! That's when the Straw Hats realized that Dorry finally collapsed.  
  
 Soon after, Luffy popped out of the ground, gasping for breath. His face seemed smudged, but it was most likely because of the dirt on the sole of Dorry's boot. Other than that, though, he was fine due to his rubbery body.  
  
 "Luffy!" Vivi called as she ran to his side. "Are you all right?!"  
  
 "Yeah, I'm fine," Luffy said. "What about Pops? Is he okay?"  
  
 "I think so," Vivi answered. "As rough as you were, this was probably the only way to get him to lie down."  
  
 "For once, I'd have to agree," said Chopper. "Still, Luffy shouldn't have hit him in the stomach. He could have exacerbated his injuries!"  
  
 "Rrrgh...!" Luffy growled as he put his hat on his head. "Now I'm mad!!"  
  
 "So am I, Luffy," Vivi agreed.  
  
 "Pops was right," Luffy replied. "Someone spiked that ale, and it sure as hell wasn't the other giant! And my crew would never pull a dirty trick like that!"  
  
 "That can only mean only one thing," said Vivi. "There's someone else here on the island besides us!"  
  
 "I can't believe someone would be so cruel," said Usopp. "Damn those Baroque Works bastards for what they did!"  
  
 "...I'm ashamed to have ever been aligned with people like them," Robin said. "Please forgive me."  
  
 "Now wait a minute," Zoro said. "You weren't the actual one behind this."  
  
 "Yes," Robin replied, "but...I can't help feeling just a little responsible."  
  
 "Hey, don't sweat it so much!" Franky added. "Seriously, those days are behind you, right?"  
  
 "Yes...it's just not easy watching this," Robin said. "I hate being reminded of who I was and the people I used to be with."  
  
  **KABOOM!!**  The volcano erupted again, causing everyone to look up.  
  
 "It's the battle-signal, again," said Sanji.  
  
 "That means Mr. Brogy is coming, right?" Aika asked, worriedly.  
  
  _"But wait!"_  Kumi cried.  _"Mr. Dorry can't fight in his condition!!"_  
  
 All of a sudden...Dorry stood up, to the Straw Hats' surprise.  
  
 "He's still getting up?!" Brook questioned.  
  
 "Oh, no! Not now!!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "Wait!" Luffy shouted. "Pops, no! You're still hurt!"  
  
 Dorry groaned as he staggered over to the giant fossil that he used for his house before he began to lift it up, although he was obviously straining due to the blood dripping from his lips.  
  
 "H-hey!" Luffy said. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
 "...You...need to stay out of the way...!" Dorry replied...before he dropped the fossil right on top of Luffy, who cried out in shock.  
  
 "Oh my god, Luffy!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "What is he doing?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Is he out of his mind?!!" Nami asked in disbelief. "He shouldn't be moving around with injuries like that!!!"  
  
 "Hey!!" Luffy yelled as he squirmed and struggled to get from underneath the fossil, but his body wouldn't budge. "What's the big idea, you jerk?! Get your house off of me!!"  
  
 "I must go to battle," said Dorry between labored breaths. "100 years ago, I started this fight...and if I didn't show my face now, it would tarnish my name as a warrior! And to lose my good name...would be to lose my very self." He then turned to walk away. "Forgive me...for suspecting you humans."  
  
 "Wait, Mr. Dorry!!" Vivi called.  
  
 "This is the judgment of Elbaph, the God of War," said Dorry. "Divine protection was not with me...that's all there is to it!"  
  
 "What divine protection?!" Luffy questioned. "What gods?! That has nothing to do with any of this!! Would you really give up your life, just because the gods say so?!! YOUR FIGHT WAS INTERFERED WITH!!! THIS FIGHT'S NOT FAIR, ANYMORE!!!"  
  
 "SILENCE!!" Dorry boomed. "You puny humans have only lived for 10 or 20 years...you cannot possibly understand Elbaph's sacred code!!" With that, he marched off towards what could perhaps be his last duel.  
  
 "Who cares about that?!" Luffy questioned as he tried to push the fossil off of himself. "GET THIS DAMN MOUNTAIN OFF ME!!! AAARRGH!!!"  
  
 "Mr. Dorry, stop!!" cried Aika. "Don't do this!!"  
  
 "Aika, you know he can't hear you!" Usopp said. "This is a memory!"  
  
 "I know, but still!" Aika replied.  
  
 "I hate it, too, believe me!" Usopp said as he kneeled to her height level and put his hands on her shoulders. "But trust me...the ones who did this to Dorry are gonna get their just desserts! Just try and hold out, understand me?!"  
  
 "...Yes," Aika nodded with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
 "It's gonna be okay," Usopp said as he wiped the girl's tears away with a confident smile on his face. "I promise you that."  
  
 "...Okay," Aika said.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!" Luffy roared as he began pounding his fists on the ground. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!!! HE WAS SUCH A GREAT WARRIOR!!!!"  
  
 "Luffy?" Vivi asked in surprise.  
  
 "WHO WAS IT?!!" Luffy yelled. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!! I'LL FIND WHOEVER IT WAS WHO INTERFERED WITH THEIR DUEL AND RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!!!"  
  
  _"Luffy sure is getting worked up,"_  said Kumi.  _"I don't understand why he cares so much, though...he did just meet the guy!"_  
  
 "It's because Luffy is a man of honor, himself," said Zoro. "Sure, he's a pirate just like the rest of us...but even he has standards."  
  
 "It's true," Blizzard agreed. "Look back to what happened when Zoro fought that Cabaji guy back in Orange Town. When Buggy tried to hold Zoro back, Luffy immediately took action. He knows when things like honor and pride are at stake when it comes to fights like the one that Dorry and Brogy are having...and that's why he's so mad."  
  
 "Whenever I see Luffy get so angry like that," Chopper began, "it reminds me how lucky we are that he's on our side." He then gulped nervously.  
  
 "Hey...where did Carue go?" asked Vivi as she looked around, and yet could not find nor feather of the duck in question.  
  
 "Come to think of it, where did that duck go?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Yeah, wasn't he just there?" asked Nami.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!" a familiar scream suddenly echoed throughout the jungle, and not long after, Past Usopp suddenly came blitzing out of the foliage until he crashed into a rock.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered in surprise. "Usopp? That you?!"  
  
 "LUFFY!!!" Past Usopp cried. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! NAMI...SHE WAS EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!!!"  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Luffy and Vivi questioned.  
  
 "BIG SIS NAMI WAS EATEN?!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Aika, I'm right here!!" Nami shouted in anger.  
  
 "Oh, right," said Aika.  
  
 "Now I remember this!" Nami said as she glared at Usopp. "Usopp, you left me behind to get captured by Baroque Works!!"  
  
 "I-I swear, I thought you were behind me!!" Usopp cried. "Honest!!"  
  
 "Oh, please," Nami scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I heard that before!"  
  
 "Now hold on!" Vivi called. "Calm down a second! Usopp, you said that Nami suddenly disappeared, but didn't you go back and check on her?!"  
  
 "Thank you, Vivi!" Nami exclaimed. "At least someone thought of that."  
  
 "I...I couldn't!" Past Usopp admitted. "I was scared outta my mind!! If it wasn't a dinosaur, then maybe it was some kind of wild beast!! What else could it have been?!"  
  
 "I don't know," Vivi answered, "but...what if there were some Baroque Works agents that followed us here to the island? Of the two of you, Nami's the one that they'd more likely take. After all, you're probably not on their hit list yet!"  
  
 "That's true," Usopp surmised. "I wasn't on their list until we got to Alabasta. No wonder they took Nami instead of me!"  
  
 "The ale that Mr. Dorry drank might have been Baroque Works' doing, as well," Vivi pointed out.  
  
 "Huh?" Past Usopp asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
 "You know that grog that the other giant gave him?!" Luffy asked. "Well, Pops drank it, and then it blew up in his belly!!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Past Usopp questioned in shock and disbelief. "THE BOOZE EXPLODED?!!"  
  
 "That's right," Vivi nodded.  
  
 "And he's going to fight, even though his insides are all torn up?!" Past Usopp asked. "But...but he and Dorry have been fighting with all they've got for 100 years!! It's probably the most honorable battle in the history of battles!! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!!!"  
  
 "Wow, Usopp," said Chopper. "You're getting pretty worked up, too!"  
  
 "Well of course I was!" Usopp answered. "These guys were my inspiration to go to Elbaph in the first place!"  
  
 But then, a huge geyser of blood suddenly sprang up from beyond the trees, causing the Straw Hats to gape in horror.  
  
 "...Oh, no...!" Brook whispered. "You don't think...?!"  
  
 "...Yeah," Sanji replied. "Dorry lost."  
  
 "No way!!" Franky exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
 "He didn't have a chance," Chopper said as he looked away. "His injuries were too much to bear. There was no way he would last much longer!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy growled as he started banging his head against the ground.  
  
 "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIIIIIIT!!" he roared. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!! SHOW YOURSEEEEEEEELF!!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats could understand their captain's anger, and it was because of that mutual understanding that they remained quiet. It didn't mean that they weren't angry, though. In fact, they were beyond angry at this point. Even Robin, even though she used to be part of Baroque Works.  
  
 "...Hey, Luffy," said Past Usopp as he looked to the Straw Hat Captain. "I'm gonna find the bastards who did this...and I'm gonna kill 'em all!!"  
  
 "I'll go with you!" said Vivi.  
  
 "That's a good idea!" Past Usopp agreed...with his legs shaking. "Good! Come with me, Vivi! You can act as my moral support!"  
  
 "Really?" asked Sanji, incredulously.  
  
 "Oh, come on, could you blame me?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "There's no need for that!"  
  
 The group looked up to see none other than Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine...as well as a beaten and bloodied Carue!  
  
 "IT WAS YOU!!" Luffy yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONES WHO DID THIS!!!"  
  
 "OH MY GOD, CARUE!!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "You can have the bird back," said Mr. 5 as he threw the beaten duck to the ground.  
  
  **Qua...quack...!!**  Carue groaned as he lied on the ground, prompting Vivi to run to his side.  
  
 "Carue, are you all right?!" she asked before she glared at Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. "How dare you!! Carue had nothing to do with this!!"  
  
 "Who are those two?!" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "They were at Whiskey Peak!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "That's right," Mr. 5 said. "The bird didn't have anything to do with it...the only danger to us was Straw Hat, there. We had to lure the princess away from him, so we needed the duck to call out to her...but he was too damn stubborn."  
  
 "I see," said Chopper. "Carue didn't wanna rat Vivi out, so he kept his mouth shut...and he just Mr. 5 beat on him."  
  
 "Wow...so loyal...!" Kumi whispered.  
  
 "But since Straw Hat looks like he's been immobilized," said Mr. 5, "we won't be needing this stupid bird, anymore."  
  
 "Kyahahahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine. "What a stupid bird he is!"  
  
 "...Oh, Carue...!" whispered as she hugged her precious friend and steed before glaring at the two Baroque Works agents. "You...! You'll pay for this!"  
  
 "It was you guys, wasn't it?!" Past Usopp asked as he pointed at Mr. 5, accusingly. "You're the one who rigged the grog to explode!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Mr. 5 asked. "Oh, yeah. That was us. Who're you? Is that guy on the list?"  
  
 "No," Miss Valentine answered, "but he must be one of them...let's rub him out."  
  
 "You bastards...!" Past Usopp cursed. "You messed with the giants' duel!!"  
  
 "So it was you!!" Luffy yelled as he struggled to get out from under the manga. "I'M GONNA RIP YOU BOTH APART!!!"  
  
 "You're the ones who are getting rubbed out!" Vivi shouted as she pulled out some beads from her jacket, then swung them around on a swing on her fingers: her Peacock Slashers.  
  
 "Oh, so you wanna play now, eh, Miss Wednesday?" asked Mr. 5, mockingly.  
  
 "Kyahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine. "Think you can beat two officer agents?"  
  
 "Peacock Slasher!!" Vivi shouted as she charged at the two.  
  
 "Eat this!!" Past Usopp shouted as he aimed his slingshot. "Certain Death...EXPLODING STAR!!!" He fired a shot at the two agents and it seemed to hit its mark...until it was soon revealed that Miss Valentine jumped out of the way using her Devil Fruit powers, and Mr. 5 was completely unharmed!  
  
 "Oh, crap, I remember this part!" Usopp cursed. "One of my most humiliating defeats!!"  
  
 Robin covered Aika's and Kumi's eyes and ears, just in case.  
  
 "USOPP!! VIVI!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Nezpalm..." Mr. 5 began as he held up his fingers to Past Usopp, who gasped in shock. "CANNON!!!"  
  
  **KABOOM!!**  With that single flick of his fingers, he blasted Past Usopp right in the face, and as if that wasn't enough, Miss Valentine came crashing down on him with her 10,000 Kilo Press, making a crater as she landed.  
  
 "USOPP, NO!!!" Luffy cried in horror.  
  
 "How were you able to even stand after that, Usopp?!" asked Chopper. "She landed right on your spine!!"  
  
 "To this day, I still have no idea!" Usopp answered.  
  
 "DAMN YOU~!!!" Vivi cursed as she prepared to hit Mr. 5, who tripped her up with a little mini explosion.  
  
 "Now calm down," said Mr. 5 as he grabbed Vivi by the neck. "Don't get too excited. We're not gonna kill you guys, right here and now. We only came to capture you, that's all, per Mr. 3's orders."  
  
 "HEY!!" Sanji yelled. "PUT MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN, DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
 "Mr. 3?!" Vivi asked, straining to get Mr. 5's hand off her throat. "The Wax-Wax Fruit user...he's here, too?!"  
  
 "That's right," said Mr. 5. "He uses the wax his body produces as a weapon. He's a candle-man."  
  
 Soon, he handed the captive princess to Miss Valentine, who roughly held her hands behind her back.  
  
 "Agh! Let go!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "Kyahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine. "You better behave yourself, now!"  
  
 Soon, he handed the captive princess to Miss Valentine, who roughly held her hands behind her back.  
  
 "Agh! Let go!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "Kyahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine. "You better behave yourself, now, princess." She then looked over at the defeated Past Usopp and Carue. "Did you idiots really think you could win against two Baroque Works officers like us?"  
  
 Luffy was the only one who was even conscious...but he was panting with exhaustion.  
  
 "Kyahahahaha!!" laughed Miss Valentine. "Even Straw Hat, whose bounty is 30 million Berries, turned out to be nothing but a joke!"  
  
 "Heheheh..." Mr. 5 chuckled. "This is what he gets for defeating us back at Whiskey Peak."  
  
 "The fossil on his back is choking him," said Chopper, worriedly. "Luffy's body may be made of rubber, but eventually his lungs can't take too much compression!"  
  
 "You stupid pirates should have stayed out of our way," said Mr. 5. "We've also captured that swordsman and your little girlfriend."  
  
 "...You caught Zoro, huh?" Luffy asked with a smirk. "In that case...you're all screwed."  
  
 "Zoro got caught?" Brook asked. "But...what did Luffy mean by that?"  
  
 "He was talking about them being screwed...by me," Zoro answered. "Those Baroque Works scumbags were gonna have a real fight on their hands."  
  
 "Sounds like he still trusts you after all," Robin smiled.  
  
 "So you can still talk, huh?" asked Mr. 5 as he reeled his leg back. "Let's see how big you talk after I give you a face full of my kicking bombs."  
  
 Luffy grunted as he lifted his head up.  
  
 "Go ahead and try if you want," he started, "but in the end...I'm still gonna kick your ass!" On that, he spat on Mr. 5's boot...but it didn't seem to faze him at all.  
  
 "How pathetic," said Miss Valentine.  
  
 "...Yeah," agreed Mr. 5. "So long...Straw Hat."  
  
  **KABOOM!!**  He kicked Luffy in the face, the impact causing the humongous explosion...before the memory faded to black.

 "Oh, no!!" Aika cried in horror. "Big Brother lost?!"  
  
 "For now, it seems," Nami answered.  
  
 "Those Baroque Works have no concept about honor, do they?!" Franky questioned as he punched a fist into his palm.  
  
 "How despicable," Brook hissed. "Meddlers, interfering with a duel like that. Why, if I were there, I'd show them a thing or two!"  
  
 "You'd also be blown to bits," Usopp said. "Seriously, that bomb guy was no joke!"  
  
 "Still, at least you guys managed to come back for us," said Nami. "Thanks, Usopp."  
  
 "Yeah, well...y'know," Usopp said. "I was angrier than I was scared! Plus, those ass-clowns deserved it after what they did to Dorry and Brogy!"  
  
 Suddenly, the memory returned and Luffy gasped for breath as he woke up. Then he looked around and saw Past Usopp, who was trying to pull himself out of the crater that Miss Valentine put him in, and Carue, who was also staggering to his feet.  
  
 "...Hey...Usopp," Luffy said, getting the sniper's attention. "We're not...really gonna let 'em get away this, are we?"  
  
 "Hell no!" Past Usopp answered.  
  
  **QUACK-QUAAAAACK!!**  Carue squawked furiously before he began to use his bill to try and dig Luffy out from under the fossil.  
  
 "...Heh," Luffy smirked. "You're pissed off too, aren't you, duck?"  
  
  **QUAAAAAAACK!!!**  Carue squawked again.  
  
 "He said 'I'm not letting them getting away with taking Vivi'," Chopper translated.  
  
 "Okay then," Luffy said before he finally pulled himself out from underneath the fossil. "Let's get moving!!"  
  
 "YEAH!!!" Past Usopp shouted with Carue quacking in agreement, and with that, all three of them charged off into the jungle. It wasn't very long before they managed to break through with Luffy kicking a palm tree out of the way. However, at the speed they were going, they accidentally ended up crashing along the ground, passing by Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, a slim man with his hair styled into the number 3, a young girl holding a backpack full of art supplies, Brogy, who was lying on the ground along with Dorry, and for some reason, Past Nami, Past Zoro, and Vivi stuck on some kind of cake-like structure.  
  
 "HEY, YOU JERKS!!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at the Baroque Works agents. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!"  
  
  **CRASH!!!**  They ended up hitting the trees.  
  
 "...Well...that was quite the entrance," said Sanji.  
  
 "Oh, bite me," Usopp glared.  
  
 "...Hey," Aika said. "I just realized...Sanji, where were you?"  
  
 "Off lollygagging," Zoro answered.  
  
 "I was not!" Sanji snapped. "I was...having tea...in a wax house."  
  
  _"That kinda means you were lollygagging,"_ Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Oh, what do you know?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "All right!!" Luffy exclaimed as he, Past Usopp, and Carue stood up. "Usopp! Duck! Let's kick their asses!!"  
  
 "YOU GOT IT!!!" Past Usopp yelled in agreement, wearing his goggles.  
  
  **QUACK-QUAAAAAAACK!!!**  Carue squawked out.  
  
 "He said 'I'm here to save you, Vivi'!" Chopper translated.  
  
 "LUFFY!! USOPP!!!" Past Nami cried out, her body getting covered up in wax.  
  
 "CARUE!!" Vivi called, while Past Zoro remained stoic.  
  
 "Brogy!!" Past Usopp called out. "Don't worry!! We're here to avenge you!!!"  
  
 "Urrgh...Usopp...!" Brogy grunted.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Past Nami called out. "Kick these guys' asses!! Beat them to a pulp and then send them flying, far, far away!!!"  
  
 "You got it!!" Luffy replied as he punched a fist into his palm. "These jerks ruined the giants' battle!"  
  
 "Go get 'em, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "Ha! Now they're really in trouble!" Kumi said. "Luffy's gonna send them flying, just you watch!!"  
  
 "So," said Mr. 3, "you're the man whose head holds the highest bounty in the East Blue, are you? Hmph! The Marines certainly have lowered their standards."  
  
 "Wow, look at your weird hair!!" Luffy exclaimed. "It looks like a 3...and it's on fire!!"  
  
 "SHUT UP!!" Mr. 3 yelled.  
  
 "Luffy, never mind that!!" Past Nami yelled. "We're being turned into wax figures, here!!"  
  
 "Oh," Luffy said as he finally noticed the trouble the others were in. "You're in danger?"  
  
 "...Nope," Past Zoro answered. "No danger here."  
  
 That's when the present-day Straw Hats noticed something disturbing: there was a pool of blood forming around his ankles...and his swords were suspiciously pointed towards them.  
  
 "...Oh, right," Nami said. "I forgot that part."  
  
 "...Do I even want to know?" Robin asked as she glared at Zoro, who gulped.  
  
 "Uh...okay," he stammered, "we were trapped and...since Luffy wasn't there and we were running out of time, I felt like I had no choice but to...um...cut off my legs...?"  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Chopper shrieked. "YOU TRIED TO CUT OFF YOUR OWN LEGS?!!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Aika and Kumi screamed.  
  
 "Wait...is that where the scars on your ankles are from?!" Brook asked.  
  
  _"Jeez, Zoro, I knew you were crazy, but not that crazy!!"_ Blizzard yelled.  
  
 "...Zoro?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Zoro said as he braced himself.  
  
  **SMACK!!!**  Robin promptly slapped the swordsman across the face, leaving a stinging red palm mark on his left cheek.  
  
 "...Ouch," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "Anyways," Past Zoro grinned as he looked over at Luffy. "Luffy, could you break this pillar? We'll let you finish up here."  
  
 "Heh!" Luffy replied. "No problem!"  
  
 However, Mr. 3 chuckled suspiciously.  
  
 "Sorry," he said, "but I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
  
 "What is that thing, anyway?" asked Aika, worriedly, as she looked at the pillar.  
  
 "It's Mr. 3's special trap," said Robin. "He thinks that seeing people dying in his wax is a work of art, so he's using to slowly suffocate Nami, Vivi, and Zoro from the inside out and turn them all into wax figures."  
  
 "What?!" Aika questioned in shock.  
  
 "Relax, Aika!" Nami said. "We're okay, see?!"  
  
 "I don't know what that thing is," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles, "but I'm gonna smash it to bits!"  
  
 "Gotcha!" Past Usopp agreed as he sat on Carue's back. "I feel as good as new!"  
  
  **QUACK!!** Carue quacked, also in agreement.  
  
 "Luffy, hurry!" Past Nami cried. "We're getting stiff here!!" She then looked over at Past Zoro, who, for some reason was pointing his sword up to the sky. "Uh...what are you doing, Zoro?"  
  
 "Well, I figured if I'm gonna be a wax statue," Past Zoro began, "I might as well be in the pose I want."  
  
 "Are you crazy?!" Past Vivi questioned. "This isn't the time for that!!"  
  
 "Yeah, can't you at least stop your legs from bleeding?!" asked Past Nami. "It hurts me just watching them!"  
  
 "Then just don't look at 'em," Past Zoro rebuked.  
  
 "That doesn't help!" Past Nami said. "Besides, what idiot cuts off his own legs so he can run away?!"  
  
 "You got it wrong," said Past Zoro. "I was trying to cut my legs off so I could fight."  
  
 "That's even worse!!" Past Nami yelled.  
  
 "Seriously?" Sanji asked. "How can you expect someone if you can't even stand?"  
  
 "Thank you, Sanji!" Nami replied. "See, Zoro? He gets it!"  
  
 "Oh, shut up..." Zoro grumbled.  
  
 Soon, the fight had begun with Luffy charging at Mr. 3 right off the bat (while Past Usopp and Carue hid behind the trees). Mr. 3 tried to use his Candle Lock on Luffy's legs, but that only gave him an advantage in using Brogy's helmet to send himself flying and then used the wax hammer to smash the pillar...which would have crush Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi, but instead it landed on another layer of the wax cake...and that only seemed to speed up the hardening process.  
  
 "Hey, guys, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned. "Get outta there!"  
  
 "We can't!!" Past Nami yelled. "We can't even move!!!"  
  
 "Wait, you can't?" Luffy asked. "But I broke the pillar like you told me to!"  
  
 "Are we really entrusting our lives to a moron like him, Mr. Bushido?!" asked Vivi.  
  
 "We don't really have much choice since we're pretty much frozen like this, now do we?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Hold on," said Past Nami. "I-I can't move, either...and it's getting really hard to breathe!"  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" laughed Mr. 3. "Now that the candle is closer, your bodies are hardening faster!! You fools will all be part of my wax figure collection!!"  
  
 "Wait, it sped up?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Seriously, Luffy doesn't these things through enough," said Nami.  
  
 "To be fair," Franky began, "you didn't exactly what part of the pillar to smash."  
  
 "True," Nami nodded. "Still, though, Luffy tends to do more harm than good."  
  
 "Wait a minute!" Luffy cried. "You guys are turning into wax figures?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!"  
  
 "WE'RE SAYING SO, NOW!!!" Past Nami and Vivi yelled.  
  
 "Luffy, just hurry up and smash the stupid thing!!" Past Zoro shouted.  
  
 "Got it!" Luffy replied. "Leave it to me!"  
  
 "Oh, no you don't!!" Mr. 3 shouted. "Wax-Wax Art HARPOON!!" He then threw a sharp harpoon of wax at Luffy, who yelped in fright as he didn't have time to dodge.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Aika cried as she covered her eyes. "I can't watch!"  
  
 "Hang on, Luffy!" Past Usopp called out. "Certain Death...GUNPOWDER STAR!!"  
  
 He fired a shot at Mr. 3, but then Mr. 5 jumped in the way...and ate it! Thankfully, had managed to dodge during that time, while Past Usopp's Gunpowder Star exploded in his stomach, which caused him to burp.  
  
 "Gotta say," said the bomb-man, "that wasn't very tasty. You don't use very good gunpowder, do you?"  
  
 "...I REALLY need to think those things through, next time," Usopp muttered as he watched his past self's failure.  
  
 "To be fair," Blizzard said, "you didn't really know he would do that, so it's not entirely your fault."  
  
 "Thanks," said Usopp.  
  
 "This isn't good!" Past Nami cried. "The wax is coming down faster!!"  
  
 "Good thing I chose this pose, then," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!" Past Nami yelled. "DON'T YOU REALIZE WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE HERE?!!"  
  
 "LUFFY!!" Vivi cried. "PLEASE HURRY!!!"  
  
 "Hang on, guys!" Luffy called. "I'll get you outta there!!" He then glared up at the wax pumpkin candle that was spinning around. "Aha! So that pumpkin thing is what's causing the problem, huh?"  
  
 "Well, that didn't take too long for him to figure out," said Brook.  
  
 "GUM-GUUUUM..." Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms back. "BAZOOKA!!!"  
  
 "CANDLE WALL!!!"  
  
  **WHAM!!!**  Luffy ended up hitting his arms against a wall made of solid wax.  
  
 "Crap!!" Luffy cursed as he glared at Mr. 3. "Hey, you jerk! Stop getting in my way!!"  
  
 "I should say the same about you!" Mr. 3 retorted. "Stop interfering with my masterpiece!" He then threw another gob of wax at Luffy's arm. "CANDLE LOCK!!!"  
  
 "Oh, man, not again!" Luffy complained before he gasped. "Ooh, wait! Actually, this works out better!"  
  
 Soon, he held out his arm, allowing it get caught in the Candle Lock.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks for the hammer, bozo!"  
  
 "...Oh, dear," Mr. 3 muttered in dread before he erected a Candle Wall in the hope of blocking the incoming attack.  
  
 "Now Gum-Gum...HAMMER!!!" Luffy yelled as he punched the wall...and this time, using Mr. 3's wax against him, managed to smash through the wall and sent Mr. 3 flying away!  
  
 "Yes!" Aika cheered. "He did it!"  
  
 "All right, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "Way to go!"  
  
  _"As if there was ever a doubt!"_  Kumi said.  _"Once again, Luffy comes through, just like always!"_  
  
 "I wouldn't be cheering just yet," said Zoro.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Way to go, Luffy!" Past Nami praised. "Now hurry up and get us outta here!"  
  
 "...Nope," Luffy said, bluntly, to the shock of everyone except those who were present.  
  
 "W-wait, what?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "What did he just say?!" asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Luffy, stop screwing around!" Past Zoro barked. "Hurry and get us outta this mess!!"  
  
 "...I don't wanna," Luffy said.  
  
 "Luffy, please, you have to help us!!" cried Vivi.  
  
 "...What's going on?" Luffy asked...his face visibly showing that he seemed to be struggling. "I just don't wanna save you guys."  
  
  _'That's not true! I do wanna save you guys! What's happening?! Why can't I move?!!'_  
  
 "...Hey..." Aika said as she looked down at the ground. "What's that Big Brother's standing on?"  
  
 That's when the Straw Hats looked down...and saw Luffy standing on a black mark on the grass.  
  
 "...Colors Trap," said Mr. 3's partner, the girl from earlier as she ate a rice cracker.

 "Oh, no," Robin said, dreadfully. "That's Miss Goldenweek's power!"  
  
 "What do you mean?!" asked Franky. "You mean she ate a Devil Fruit or something?!"  
  
 "No...it's the power of her hypnosis," said Robin. "When she paints a certain color, her victim's mood changes according to that color...and that color is...!"  
  
 "Betrayal Black," said Miss Goldenweek, as if to finish Robin's sentence for her. Needless to say, the Straw Hats were quite unnerved. They could see Luffy was definitely struggling, and yet, he could not will his body to move to save his crew, and since Luffy was so easy to manipulate, it was no wonder he easily fell for Miss Goldenweek's trap. Her power was certainly a dangerous one.  
  
 "Luffy, hurry up!!" Past Nami urged. "Please!! We're running out of time here!!!"  
  
 "I know," Luffy answered, "but...I still don't wanna help you guys!"  
  
 _'Dammit, yes I do! Come on, me! Move!!'  
_  
 "...This is just cruel to watch, now," said Brook.  
  
 "Yeah...now that I hear his inner thoughts," Nami began, "I can't help feeling bad for Luffy, especially now! He's forced to just stand there and watch us die!!"  
  
 "Luffy, what are you saying?!" Nami's past self questioned. "We're about to become wax figures over here!! Don't you get it?! We're about to DIE!!!"  
  
 "I know," Luffy replied, "but...I just don't feel like it."  
  
 "YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT?!!" Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi shouted.  
  
 _'No, no, no, no! I do wanna help!! I have to help!! I don't want you guys to die on me!!'  
_  
 Past Usopp and Carue were about go and help Luffy, but unfortunately, they were being held up by Mr. 5 and thus had no choice but to retreat, thus leaving the others behind.  
  
 "You just had to leave us stranded, didn't you?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Cut me some slack!!" Usopp yelled. "I came back, right?!"  
  
 "Miss Goldenweek," Vivi glared at the one responsible, "this is your doing, isn't it?!"  
  
 "That's right," said Miss Goldenweek as she munched on some rice crackers. "It's my Colors Trap: Betrayal Black. The black paint I painted on the ground makes people want to betray their friends."  
  
 "What is she saying?!" Past Nami questioned. "What's going on?!"  
  
 "That girl is an artist who can accurately recreate the colors of emotions," said Vivi. "She uses ordinary paint to make refined color images that hypnotize people."  
  
 "What?!" Past Zoro questioned. "Ah, crap! If it's hypnosis, then that means Luffy doesn't stand a chance! He's a simple-minded buffoon!!"  
  
 "Sadly, Moss-head's right," said Sanji. "Luffy's so dopey, it's so easy for him to get hypnotized like that."  
  
 "Poor Big Brother," Aika said, worriedly.  
  
 "Yeah, what's he gonna do?!" asked Kumi.  
  
 "Well, he can just step off that symbol, right?!" Past Nami asked. "Luffy! Get away from that mark on the ground!"  
  
 "I don't wanna," Luffy said, bluntly.  
  
  _'DAMMIT, YES I DO!!! AAAAAAAAARRGH!!!'_  
  
 "Wait, Luffy!" Vivi called. "Don't get off that symbol, whatever you do!! Please don't!!"  
  
 "What?!" Past Nami questioned. "What are you doing?!"  
  
 "Relax," Vivi whispered. "Trust me." She then looked back at Luffy. "Luffy, do you understand?! We don't want you to save us!!"  
  
 "Oh...well, in that case," Luffy said as he backed off the symbol.  
  
 "Oh, I see," Past Zoro said. "Reverse psychology."  
  
 "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he stumbled for a second. "Sorry about that, guys! Something was wrong for a minute, there! But don't worry! I'm coming to save you, now!"  
  
 But then, out of nowhere, he suddenly started rolling on the ground with laughter!  
  
 "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he guffawed, wildly. "SUDDENLY EVERYTHING'S SO FUNNY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "Now what's wrong?!" Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Look at his back!" Robin exclaimed as she pointed at the symbol on Luffy's back.  
  
 "Colors Trap: Laughter Yellow," said Miss Goldenweek. "Now stop trying to destroy the candle. I don't want Mr. 3 getting mad when he gets back."  
  
 "...This girl is seriously scary," Franky said, nervously.  
  
 "Even to this day, I still can't explain it," Robin said. "All I know is that she can use her paintings to manipulate people."  
  
 "Then how is Luffy supposed to fight back against someone like her?!" Blizzard asked.  
  
 "It's on his vest!!" Past Nami cried. "Luffy, quick! Take your vest off!!"  
  
 "No! I just wanna- AHAHAHAHA!! I JUST WANNA LAUGH!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Luffy kept howling with laughter.  
  
 'QUIT LAUGHING!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!'  
  
 But then, out of nowhere, Carue came running back with Past Usopp on his back, accidentally trampling over Luffy as they ran from Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, and in doing so, they rubbed out the paint on Luffy's back, causing him to regain his senses, again.  
  
 "Ugh...that stupid girl did something to me, again, didn't she?!" Luffy asked before he glared at Miss Goldenweek. "Cut it out, will you?!"  
  
 "Did you enjoy my Laughter Yellow?" Miss Goldenweek asked, nonchalantly.  
  
 "Stop getting in my way, already!!" Luffy yelled. "I gotta smash that pumpkin thing and save my friends!! NOW GUM-GUUUUUUM...BAZOOKA!!!"  
  
 "Colors Trap: Bullfight Red," said Miss Goldenweek as she painted a red symbol on the ground...which caused Luffy's arm to hit it instead of the giant candle.  
  
 "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DUMB ASS?!!" shouted Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi.  
  
 "I'm not gonna let you break it," said Miss Goldenweek. "Mr. 3's gonna get mad. Now you'll stick to that pattern like a bull goes after a red cape."  
  
 "Rrrrrgh...dammit!!" Luffy growled. "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!!"  
  
 Unfortunately, it still yielded the same results.  
  
 "OH COME ON!!!" Luffy complained.  
  
 "Having fun?" asked Miss Goldenweek.  
  
 "This isn't good," said Past Nami. "She's taking Luffy out without even lifting a finger! His powers are useless against her!"  
  
 "And now for the finishing touch," said Miss Goldenweek as she began to mix two of her paints together. "I'll mix Laughter Yellow and Sorrowful Blue to make..." She then painted a green symbol on Luffy's back. "Colors Trap: Calming Green."  
  
 Soon, Luffy was sitting in front of Miss Goldenweek, drinking a hot cup of tea and eating rice crackers with her.  
  
 "Ahh...that's some good tea," he said, serenely.  
  
 "LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!!!" Past Zoro, Past Nami, and Vivi yelled.  
  
 _'It's not my fault...no matter what I do, she keeps getting in my way!'  
_  
 By now, it seemed that it was getting to be too late for the trapped trio, for soon, even their faces had gotten frozen, and all Luffy could do was sit there, having his picnic with Miss Goldenweek.  
  
 "Ugh...uuuggh...!!" Luffy grunted as he tried to put down the tea, visibly struggling to fight off the hypnosis, but was ultimately powerless against it. "This tea...is too good...!!"  
  
  _'What do I do...? My friends are gonna die, and I can't do anything! Somebody, please help me!!'_  
  
 The Straw Hats felt their hearts go out to Luffy because that thought sounded like he was about to break down crying. He had already lost his mother and Sabo. Now he was about to lose his friends, as well, and he was absolutely powerless against it.  
  
 "HANG ON, LUFFY!!!" Past Usopp called out, causing Luffy to turn around. "CERTAIN DEATH...FIRE STAR!!!"  
  
  **KABLOW!!!**  The sniper shot a flaming shot at Luffy, who cried out in surprise, just when he and Carue had been hit by Mr. 5's Breeze Breath Bomb from his gun.  
  
 "Usopp, what did you shoot Big Brother for?!" Aika questioned.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Aika!" Usopp answered. "I had no choice! And besides, look what happened!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Past Usopp groaned as he tried to stand up. "Luffy! You awake now, dummy?!"  
  
 "...Yeah," Luffy answered. "I'm awake. Thanks for the help, Usopp! Now that stupid paint won't work on me anymore!"  
  
 As the smoke cleared, the Straw Hats saw their captain...now completely shirtless (and Nami couldn't help but blush upon seeing her captain's six-pack). His skin had gotten burned, but not too severely. The only thing that they could see on his face now...was nothing but pure rage.  
  
 "That's it!" he shouted. "You're not gonna kill my friends while I'm here!! Now you've really pissed me off!!"  
  
 "That was clever what you did, Usopp," Robin said. "Risky, but clever."  
  
 "You always did have the brains," Franky grinned.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Well done!"  
  
 "Ah, shucks," Usopp said. "I just did what made any sense."  
  
 "While somebody was off doing who-knows-what," Zoro said while side-eyeing Sanji.  
  
 "Watch it, Moss-head," Sanji sneered. "I'll have you know that if it wasn't for me, we'd still be on the island!"  
  
 Soon, the battle began, once again, and this time, Mr. 3 returned, wearing a giant suit of armor made of wax. That's when Past Usopp realized the candle-man's weakness: the mist in the air was simply melted wax, meaning it was weak to heat. Also, since Past Zoro, Past Nami, Vivi, and Brogy hadn't been frozen for too long, that meant that there was still a chance to save them. While Luffy kept Mr. 3 busy, Past Usopp had Carue run around the candle, avoiding getting shot by Mr. 5 as he did, while the sniper was being slowly crushed to death by Miss Valentine sitting on top of his back and adding the kilograms by the hundreds as she did.  
  
 However, Luffy managed to grab Mr. 3 by his hair, the tip of which was on fire, before he ran to the candle in order to burn it.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Past Usopp called out. "That tiny flame won't be enough! Burn the rope that Carue is pulling!!"  
  
 "The rope?!" Luffy asked. "Why?!"  
  
 "Just trust me!" Past Usopp answered as he poured oil all over the rope. "I covered the whole thing in oil!!"  
  
 "Got it!" Luffy exclaimed. "Okay, you guys!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!!"  
  
 "No! Stop!!" Mr. 3 cried. "DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
 "Sorry, you guys!" Past Usopp said. "It's gonna get hot, so...just grit your teeth and bear it!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats forced themselves to shield their eyes once Luffy hit the rope with Mr. 3's flame, causing it to explode into a gigantic fireball, as well as melt Mr. 3's armor.  
  
 "Oh, man!" Luffy exclaimed, worriedly. "I hope I didn't burn them alive!!"  
  
 After a moment, Past Nami and Vivi emerged...the former wearing just her skirt and bra as she easily whacked Miss Valentine away with her bo staff.  
  
 "Jeez, Usopp!" Past Nami complained. "Don't you think you could've done something else?!"  
  
 "Hey, you're alive, aren't you?!" asked Past Usopp.  
  
 "That's true," Past Nami smiled. "Thanks, Usopp."  
  
 "Yeah," Vivi agreed. "I can't believe we got out of there alive!"  
  
 "Plus, I wouldn't have discovered how lethal flaming swords can be," Zoro pointed out. "They sure came in handy when I finished off that bomb guy."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks a lot for getting us outta there, Usopp," said Nami.  
  
 "I know it was a risk," said Usopp, "but hey! We're pirates! What're a few risks here and there?"  
  
 _"That's true,"_  Blizzard nodded.  
  
 Meanwhile, Luffy quietly gaped at Nami...his heart pounding, his face blushing, and the memory turning pink, once more. When Past Nami glanced over at him, she seemed to momentarily blush at the sight of him being shirtless as well...but then she gasped when she spotted Mr. 3 running off into the jungle.  
  
 "Oh my god!" Past Nami exclaimed. "Luffy! The wax guy's getting away!!"  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned before he saw Mr. 3 trying to escape. "Hey, you! Get back here!!" With that, he soon chased after him, and Carue soon joined in the pursuit.  
  
 "Come on, duck!!" Luffy called. "We can't let 'em get away!! Any man who spoils a battle of honor...is not a man at all!!!"  
  
 **QUACK-QUAAACK!!!**  Carue quacked in agreement.  
  
 "He's still worked up about that, it seems," said Robin.  
  
 "You know Luffy," said Zoro. "He won't stop until the job's done."  
  
 Soon, the duo managed to find Mr. 3...only they found multiple copies of him, as well, all of them seeming to laugh smugly.  
  
 "I'm glad you came, Straw Hat," said Mr. 3. "Welcome to my Wax-Wax Mansion."  
  
 "Ah!!" Chopper cried. "He multiplied!!"  
  
 "Which one of them is the real one?!" asked Aika.  
  
 "Can you tell which one is the real me?" Mr. 3 inquired, mockingly. "I bet you can't! Hahahaha! You've really picked a bad enemy, Straw Hat! We're the best brains of Baroque Works, and what are you? Some super-powered buffoon who only acts on instinct. You'll never find which one is the real me! I am the great Mr. 3 and I never fail my mission!!"  
  
 "Ahhh...!" Chopper moaned, his eyes swirling around in a daze. "I'm getting dizzy just looking at these guys!!"  
  
  _"Me, too!"_  Kumi added.  
  
 "Come and step inside," said Mr. 3, "but the moment you have your back turned on me...you'll find it stabbed straight through with a dagger to the heart! Hahahahaha!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy reeled his leg back.  
  
 "Gum-Gum...STAMP!!!" he yelled out as he stretched his foot forward...and kicked the real Mr. 3 right in the face, to the horror of Miss Goldenweek, who was watching nearby.  
  
 "He got him!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "All right, Luffy! Way to go!!" Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "UGH!!" Mr. 3 cried as he was hit against a tree, dropping a dagger on the ground as he fell. "But...but how...? How did you know...it was me...!"  
  
 "...Instinct," Luffy answered, bluntly.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within.  
  
Luffy: All right, we did it! Rice cracker party!  
  
Past Nami: That's nice and all, Luffy, but how do we get off this island?!  
  
Past Sanji: Hey, you guys!  
  
Past Nami: Sanji! There you are!  
  
Vivi: Is...is that an Eternal Pose to Alabasta?!  
  
Sanji: See? I told you I wasn't lollygagging.  
  
Zoro: *grumbles under his breath*  
  
*A giant goldfish appears*  
  
Past Usopp: AAAAAAAAHH!!! A GIANT GOLDFISH!!!  
  
Vivi: We're gonna get swallowed up!!  
  
Luffy: Just keep sailing straight ahead!!  
  
Dorry and Brogy: HAKOKU SOVEREIGNTY!!! *They cut through the goldfish*  
  
Luffy: Thanks, giant guys!!  
  
Aika: They made it!  
  
Chopper: Hey...what's wrong with Nami?!  
  
Past Nami: *has collapsed on the deck with a fever*  
  
Vivi: EVERYONE, COME QUICK!! NAMI'S SICK!!!  
  
Luffy: What?!  
  
Next time:  **Nami Falls Ill**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's officially been one year since I started this story (at least on DeviantART and Fanfiction.net). Hopefully, I can keep this going for a while longer.
> 
> Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!


	38. Ch. 37- Nami Falls Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the departure from Little Garden, thanks to Dorry and Brogy. Then the Straw Hats witness Nami getting sick and Vivi finding out about what's going on in Alabasta. Meanwhile, Luffy grows worried for Nami as she refuses to realize she's sick. Luffy continues to worry about Nami's condition, fearing that help might come too late, but thankfully, Vivi comes and cheers him. Then, the group runs into another enemy from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 "Luffy actually guessed who the real one was based on instinct?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "You know...I'm almost not surprised," Nami smiled.  
  
 "That moron," Zoro grinned. "He may not look it, but he can be pretty smart, sometimes."  
  
 "Yes, indeed!" Brook agreed.  
  
  _"Sometimes, I think he's got better instincts than me,"_ said Blizzard.  
  
 However, the Straw Hats' conversation was soon interrupted by the thunderous sound of Brogy, bawling his eyes out, forcing them to cover their ears. Luffy, Past Nami, and Vivi weren't too far off, either. In fact, Brogy was crying so much, he practically made a giant lake with his tears and there was even a rainbow in the sky.  
  
 "Even his tears are huge!!" Past Nami groaned as she held her hands over her ears.  
  
 "They're like a waterfall!" Past Zoro added, not bothering to cover his ears at all.  
  
 "Look at that!!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's a rainbow!!"  
  
 "Urrgh...my ears...!" Vivi winced while Carue quacked in agreement.  
  
 "I know how Brogy feels...!" Past Usopp sniffled.  
  
 "Why was Mister Brogy crying?!" Aika asked. "He's alive, right?!"  
  
 "He's alive," Usopp started, "but he really thought that Dorry was killed!"  
  
 "Wait...was killed?" Franky repeated. "What are you talkin' about-"  
  
 All of a sudden...Dorry just sat up, much to everyone (except for the present incarnations of the ones who were there) to gape in shock.  
  
 "Urrrgh..." Dorry groaned. "I guess I passed out, there..."  
  
 "Dorry?!" Brogy asked with tears forming in his eyes, again...this time of joy rather than loss. "But...but how can this be?!"  
  
 "Dorry!!" Vivi cheered.  
  
 "Pops, you're okay!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEHH?!!" Chopper questioned. "HE'S ALIVE!!!"  
  
 "But how is that possible?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Guuuh...it...it must have been the weapons," said Dorry, as if to answer her question.  
  
 "The...the weapons?" asked Past Usopp as he wiped his tears away. "Oh...I get it, now!"  
  
 "Even weapons forged in Elbaph get worn out," Dorry explained, "in a battle between giants that last a whole century!"  
  
 "Thank the heavens for that," Brook said.  
  
 "Yeah, I'm glad that Mr. Dorry is okay," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Yeah...me, too...!" Franky sniffled.  
  
 "I never doubted Dorry for a second," Usopp said. "After all, he is a mighty warrior of Elbaph!"  
  
 "...You were screaming, just like Luffy was," Nami pointed out.  
  
 "Hey!!" Usopp shouted while the others laughed.  
  
 "This is amazing...!" Past Usopp whispered. "It's truly a miracle!"  
  
 "...Yeah," Luffy smiled while Past Zoro chuckled.  
  
 "Gebababababa!!" laughed Brogy as he tightly hugged Dorry. "I'm so glad you're alive, my old friend!!"  
  
 "Gegyagyagya..." chucked Dorry with tears in his eyes, despite still being in pain. "Please, Brogy...don't hug so hard. My wound still hurts, you know."  
  
 "What miracle?" asked Past Zoro. "Your weapons hadn't been cared for over the last century and neither have their owners."  
  
 "That's true," Chopper said. "I guess it's because of that Brogy wasn't able to land a fatal blow on Dorry, after all. Thank goodness for that."  
  
 "Shishishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Yeah, good for them! Mr. Brogy and Mr. Dorry look so happy!"  
  
 "Gebababababa!!" laughed Brogy. "What a glorious day!! I give thanks to the great Gods of Elbaph!!!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Dorry scoffed. "Are you that proud of yourself for just knocking me out?"  
  
 "Fool!" Brogy replied as he gave Dorry a friendly punch in the arm. "That's not what I meant!"  
  
 "Ouch!!" cried Dorry. "You hit my wound, Brogy!! That hurts!!"  
  
 Soon, the two were standing up and glaring at each other.  
  
 "You looking for a fight this time?!" Brogy questioned.  
  
 "Maybe I am!!" Dorry yelled. "This time, I'll be the one to knock YOU out!!!"  
  
 "YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN?!!" Past Nami questioned while Luffy just laughed.  
  
  _"I guess even if best friends fight,"_  Kumi began,  _"they're still best friends in the end. In a way, they're like Zoro and Sanji!"_  
  
 "We are not best friends!!" Zoro and Sanji barked.  
  
 "Ha!" Franky laughed. "Sounds like something best friends would say to me!"  
  
 "They won't admit it," Nami smirked, "but they really do care for each other."  
  
 Robin chuckled in amusement. "Yes, they do."  
  
 A little while later, the group was back at Dorry's "house", with Dorry himself leaning against the giant fossil with his torso wrapped up in bandages.  
  
 "Gebabababa!" laughed Brogy. "You little people saved our lives. We want to repay you."  
  
 "Gegyagyagyagya!" cackled Dorry. "We completely forgot about the bounty on our heads!!"  
  
 "They were pirates?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Usopp answered. "Dorry and Brogy were both captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates! But...because of their duel, they kind of haven't got back to being with their crew since they started fighting. Some of them are actually still out there, thinking they either died or got lost."  
  
 "Wow," Aika said. "I wonder if they know that they're okay."  
  
 "Well...two of them know, now, at least," said Usopp. "Kashi and Oimo."  
  
 "Kashi and Oimo?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "Who are those guys?" asked Blizzard.  
  
 "You'll see later on," Usopp replied.  
  
 "...They only came to this island because of me," said Vivi, rubbing her arm in guilt, but Past Nami suddenly pinched her on her cheek. "O-ow! Nami!!"  
  
 "Stop with the self-blaming crap," Past Nami said.  
  
 "Yeah, don't blame yourself, Vivi," said Past Usopp, munching on a rice cracker along with Luffy and Carue. "Here, have a rice cracker."  
  
 "Yeah, they're good," Luffy replied.  
  
 "Where did you guys get those?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "Here, Nami, have one!" Luffy said as he held out to the navigator, who sighed before she smiled and took it from him. "My point is, Vivi...no one here is mad at you, so don't go thinking we are, okay?"  
  
 "How sweet of you, Miss Nami," said Brook.  
  
 "Yeah...thanks for cheering her up," Sanji smiled.  
  
 "Well, I had to," Nami said. "After all...I kinda knew how she was feeling, considering what I've been through."  
  
 "I see," Robin smiled. "No wonder you and her connected so well."  
  
 "Yeah," Nami smiled back.  
  
 "All right, you guys!" Luffy called out. "Let's have a rice cracker party!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Past Usopp cheered. "Hey, Nami! Do a dance for us!"  
  
 "Hell no, you perv!" Past Nami yelled before she smacked the sniper on the head.  
  
 "Ow!!" Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "Hahahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed. "Wow, Usopp! Your eyes almost came outta your head!!"  
  
 "Moron..." Past Nami muttered.  
  
 "Hey, Nami! Smack him again!" Luffy said.  
  
  _"That Luffy,"_  Blizzard said.  _"Always trying to have fun wherever he can."_  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's my Big Brother for you!"  
  
 "Doesn't it take a year for the Log Pose to set here?" asked Past Zoro. "If that's the case, we're in trouble."  
  
 "We are indeed, small swordsman," said Brogy.  
  
 "Isn't there anything you big guys can do for us?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Are you kidding?" asked Dorry. "Even we can't control a Log Pose, boy!"  
  
 "Then...how are we going to get back to Alabasta...?" Vivi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Ah, don't worry, Vivi," Luffy grinned. "We'll work it, one way or another!"  
  
 "Nami~! Vivi~! Thank goodness you're both safe! ...Oh, and you idiots, too."  
  
 "Oh, no..." Zoro muttered as he saw Past Sanji enter the scene.  
  
 "And cue the Eternal Knight of Love, saving the day," Sanji smirked.  
  
 "Oh! Hey, Sanji!" Luffy greeted.  
  
 "You jackass!!" Past Usopp yelled. "Where the hell were you when you needed you most?!!"  
  
 That's when Past Sanji's eyes fell upon Dorry and he gawked comically in shock.  
  
 "What the-?!" he questioned. "Is this guy, Mr. 3?!"  
  
 "No," Luffy replied. "His name's Dorry."  
  
 "Oh," Past Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Wait a minute!" Past Nami said. "Sanji, how'd you know about Mr. 3?!"  
  
 "Ooh!!" Past Sanji chirped with hearts in his eye. "Nami, you look good!!"  
  
  **SMACK!!**  Past Nami slapped him across the face at that statement.  
  
 "...Uh..." Sanji muttered before he chuckled nervously while Nami glared at him. "My bad."  
  
 "It is a rather good look for you, Miss Nami," Brook noted, only for both Nami and Sanji to smack him in the skull.  
  
 "SHUT UP, YOU PERV!!!" they both yelled.  
  
 "OW!!" Brook cried. "Yohohoho! How HARSH!!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Chopper muttered as he took a closer look at Past Nami's stomach...or rather, at the odd-looking bruise near her navel. "Nami...what happened to you there?"  
  
 "...Oh, right," Nami said. "That was where I got that weird bug bite. I thought it was nothing at first, but...well, you know what happened next."  
  
 "...Oh..." Chopper realized.  
  
 "Wait, what do you mean?" asked Aika. "What happened to you, Big Sis Nami?"  
  
 "You're gonna see soon enough, honey," said Nami.  
  
 After a while, Past Sanji explained where he had been all this time.  
  
 "What?!" Vivi questioned. "You talked with Mr. 0, himself?!"  
  
 "That's right," said Past Sanji. "He thought I was Mr. 3."  
  
 "And you told him that we were all dead?!" Vivi asked.  
  
 "Yep," Past Sanji said, proudly. "That's pretty much what I told him."  
  
 "Well, Baroque Works may be off our trail, for now," said Past Usopp, "but we're still stuck on this miserable island!"  
  
 "Stuck?" Past Sanji asked before he held up an Eternal Pose. "What do you mean, 'stuck'? Why would we be marooned here now that we have this?"  
  
 Everyone gaped in disbelief at what he was holding, causing Past Sanij to sweatdrop.  
  
 "Uh...did I miss something?" he asked.  
  
 "That's an Eternal Pose to Alabasta!!" Past Nami exclaimed, wearing Past Sanji's jacket to cover up her exposed upper torso. "Sanji, you found one!!"  
  
 "That means we can get outta here!!!" Past Usopp cheered.  
  
 "YAHOO!!!" Luffy hollered. "Way to go, Sanji!!"  
  
 "Oh, Sanji, thank you!!" Vivi exclaimed as she hugged Past Sanji. "I almost lost hope!!" She then gave him a big kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush as red as a tomato and steam to come out of his ears.  
  
 "...Uh...no problem...!" Past Sanji slurred with hearts in his eye, again. "Just doing what I can to help...!"  
  
 "Aww, that's so cute!" Aika and Kumi cooed.  
  
 "Haa..." Sanji sighed, pleasantly. "Such bliss..."  
  
 "To be kissed by a princess," Brook said. "I must say, I'm quite jealous of you, Mister Sanji!"  
  
 "Yeah, kudos to you, bro!" Franky added with a thumbs-up.  
  
 "All right!" Luffy exclaimed as he held up some more rice crackers. "Rice cracker party time!!"  
  
 "Hey, wait a minute!" Past Usopp called. "We only got three rice crackers!!"  
  
 "The party can wait, Captain," said Past Nami, although she still took a rice cracker, anyway. "We need to leave, now, while there's not a moment to lose!"  
  
 "By the way, Moss-head," said Past Sanji. "You didn't forget about our hunting contest, did you?"  
  
 "Oh, that?" asked Past Zoro. "Yeah, I won. I bagged a giant rhino with three horns."  
  
 "A rhino, huh?" Past Sanji repeated. "I hope it's edible."  
  
 "Wait, what hunting contest?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," said Zoro. "The cook and I had a little competition to see who could bag the biggest animal on the island? I found a rhino with three horns and I think the cook found some puny lizard."  
  
 "Puny?!" Sanji repeated. "It was huge! Even bigger than your big, fat head!"  
  
 "...Zoro, when you say 'rhino with three horns'," said Robin, "I think you really meant a triceratops."  
  
 "Triceratops, rhino," Zoro shrugged, "it's the same difference."  
  
 "Hey, you giant guys!" Luffy said as he put his hat on his head. "We gotta go now!"  
  
 "Oh?" Broggy asked. "You all seem to be in a hurry."  
  
 "While it is sad to see you leave," Dorry began, "we won't stop you. I hope you're able to save your kingdom, young princess!"  
  
 "Thank you very much," Vivi said while she bowed her head, gratefully.  
  
 "Those guys were really cool," said Chopper.  
  
 "You got that right, Chopper," said Usopp. "I consider it an honor just watching those two duke it out." He then grinned, proudly. "That's exactly the kind of man I wanna be."  
  
 "Well, Usopp," Aika began, "even if I say so myself...you really are a strong warrior in your own way!"  
  
 "Yeah, you have your moments," Zoro said. "You're pretty brainy, for one."  
  
 "And you're a master shot, too!" said Chopper.  
  
 "Aww...shucks, you guys," Usopp said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean...I know I'm pretty good, but it's still nice to hear it!"  
  
 "Yeah, we know," Nami smiled.  
  
 "See ya later, giant guys!!" Luffy called as he walked away. "Try not to kill each other until we see you again!!"  
  
 "Master Dorry! Master Brogy!!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "Goodbye for now! One day, I will also go to Elbaph and be a proud warrior, just like you two!"  
  
 And with that, the group headed off to the  _Going Merry_  together.  
  
 "Well, that was one hell of a time, we had," said Past Nami, "but I NEVER wanna do it again."  
  
 "Ah, come on, Nami!" Luffy said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
 "At home," Past Nami answered, sarcastically.  
  
 "Well, whatever," Luffy shrugged. "It was still fun! Shishishishi!"  
  
 "Maybe to you," Past Nami muttered. "But...thanks for saving us, Luffy...and Usopp, too."  
  
 "You're welcome," Luffy smiled.  
  
 "No problem," Past Usopp grinned.  
  
  **QUAAAACK!!** Carue squawked, feeling left out.  
  
 "And of course, you too, Carue," said Vivi, petting her feathered friend on his neck, which caused him to smile, proudly.  
  
 "You know," Nami began, "looking back on what Luffy was thinking, earlier, when we were in the wax...he sounded terrified."  
  
 "He did come close to losing us," said Zoro. "I can't say I blame him."  
  
 "But damn, Luffy sure can hide his emotions well," said Sanji.  
  
 "I never heard Luffy sound so scared, before," said Chopper. "At least not mentally."  
  
 "It's because Luffy doesn't want us to see him being afraid," said Robin. "Right, Zoro?"  
  
 "You took the words right out of my mouth," said Zoro.  
  
 "Oh, look!" Luffy called, drawing the current Straw Hats' attention. "There's the Merry!"  
  
 As everyone got on board the caravel, Past Zoro and Past Sanji were fighting over their respective quarries: a triceratops and a T-Rex.  
  
 "Take a good look, dumbass!" Past Sanji shouted. "My lizard is bigger than your damn rhino!!"  
  
 "Look again, Deadeye!!" Past Zoro retorted. "My rhino is bigger!!"  
  
 "Who cares?" Luffy asked as he put on a spare vest. "They both look tasty."  
  
 "STAY OUTTA THIS!!!" Past Zoro and Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "Really, you two?" Nami asked. "You really are like those two giants, always fighting about every little thing!"  
  
 "If that's a case," Zoro said, "maybe Dartboard and I should duel for a hundred years."  
  
 "Maybe we should," Sanji glared at him. "Bring it on, Moss-head. I'll be waiting."  
  
 "Are you serious?!" Usopp questioned. "By the time you get to 100 years, you'll both be bones!!"  
  
 "I don't think that's such a bad thing!" Brook added. "Yohohoho!"  
  
 "Because you're all bones!" Aika exclaimed. "That's funny, Brook!"  
  
 Brook soon dropped to the ground, sulking.  
  
 "Aika...you can't do that..." he groaned.  
  
 "Oops," Aika said. "Sorry Brook."  
  
 "Hey, how long are you guys gonna keep bickering?!" Past Nami asked, now wearing a light blue shirt. "Just cut them both and load as much as you can onto the ship! It's time set sail!"  
  
 "Yes, Nami, my dear~!" Past Sanji exclaimed.  
  
 "Hey, Usopp, you agree with me, right?" Past Zoro asked. "Isn't mine bigger?!"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Usopp asked. "Oh...yeah, I don't really care."  
  
 "Can't you two just call it a draw?" asked Vivi.  
  
 "There's no such thing as a draw in a contest!!" Pasto Zoro and Past Sanji yelled.  
  
  _"Seriously, you guys?"_  Blizzard muttered in annoyance.  _"Talk about a couple of prudes."  
  
 "What's a prude, anyway?"_ Kumi asked.  
  
  _"Ah, I'll tell you when you're older,"_ Blizzard replied.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" Franky laughed. "Still as lively as ever, I see!"  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats cut up the dinosaurs that Past Sanji and Past Zoro had caught, loaded their meat into the storage room, and sailed through the jungle, heading towards the east side of the island.  
  
 "Hey," Luffy said. "Can't we carry some more of that meat?"  
  
 "No," Past Sanji said. "That's all the ship can hold. What are you tryin' to do, sink us?"  
  
 "No...I'm just hungry," Luffy replied before he looked up and gasps. "Hey, guys, look! It's the giants!"  
  
 Sure enough, there were Dorry and Brogy up ahead with their backs turned to the ship.  
  
 "They must have come to see us off!" Past Usopp exclaimed.  
  
 "That was nice of them!" said Aika.  
  
 "Those giants sure know how to be polite, huh?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Uh...actually," said Usopp, "that's not the only reason they were there."  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Chopper.  
  
  _"Yeah, what happened?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "You'll see," said Usopp.  
  
 "There's one big reason," Brogy began.  
  
 "Why you little people can't reach the next island," concluded Dorry.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered.  
  
 "You risked our lives to defend our honor," said Dorry.  
  
 "Now, no matter what," Brogy continued.  
  
 "We will not allow another enemy to trample on our friends' pride!" Dorry exclaimed.  
  
 "Have faith in us!" Brogy shouted. "Sail straight onward! No matter what happens, just keep going straight!!"  
  
 "Hmm!" Luffy nodded. "Got it! We'll keep sailing straight ahead!!"  
  
 "What are they talking about?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Beats me," Past Sanji answered.  
  
 "It's time to say goodbye," said Dorry as he and Brogy stood up, both holding their respective weapons. "I hope we meet again."  
  
 "As do I," Brogy agreed.  
  
 That's when Past Nami noticed something emerging from the waters ahead, causing everyone else to look up and see that it was...an enormous goldfish!  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!!" Chopper, Aika, and Kumi shrieked.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Blizzard questioned. "A giant goldfish?!!"  
  
 "IT'S HUGE!!!" Brook cried.  
  
 For some strange reason, Usopp didn't look all that surprised (compared to his past counterpart, at least).  
  
 "Hey," said Sanji. "How come you're not freaking out like you usually do."  
  
 "Believe it or not," Usopp began, "I made up a story about a giant goldfish to Kaya when I used to visit her."  
  
 "Ah, I know this type of goldfish," said Robin. "It's called an Island Eater. In fact, it's droppings are often mistaken for land masses."  
  
 "You mean people actually walked on its poop?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "Eww~!!" cried Chopper and Aika.  
  
  _"TMI,"_  Kumi muttered.  _"Too much information!"_  
  
  _"Kumi, I couldn't have said it better myself,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "KYAAAAAA!!!" Past Nami shrieked. "SOMETHING HUGE JUST CAME OUT OF THE SEA!!!"  
  
 "IT'S A SEA MONSTER!!!" cried Vivi.  
  
 "USOPP, QUICK!!!" Past Nami called. "TURN THE RUDDER OR WE'LL BE EATEN ALIVE!!!!"  
  
 "A...a giant goldfish...?!" Past Usopp muttered. "I...I think I might have heard of something like this, before...!!"  
  
 "USOPP, DID YOU HEAR ME?!!" Past Nami yelled. "I SAID TURN THE RUDDER!!!"  
  
 "N...no!!" Past Usopp yelled. "We're...we're sailing straight ahead!! Right, Luffy?!"  
  
 "Mm," Luffy nodded with his usual devil-may-care grin. "That's right!"  
  
 "Are you all crazy?!" Franky questioned. "You're gonna sail right into that thing's mouth?!"  
  
 "Pretty much," said Zoro.  
  
 "I wonder how you'll all get out of this," said Robin with an amused smile.  
  
 "Just watch, Robin," Usopp grinned. "You'll see what the true strength of two warriors of Elbaph can really do!"  
  
 "ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!!" Past Nami questioned. "THIS ISN'T LIKE WHAT HAPPENED WITH LABOON!!"  
  
 "Relax, Nami," said Luffy as he gave her one more rice cracker. "Here. Have a rice cracker!"  
  
 "I DON'T WANT IT!!!" Past Nami yelled, but still took it anyway. "FORGET ABOUT WHAT THOSE GIANTS SAID AND TURN THE SHIP AROUND!!!!"  
  
 "Nami," said Past Zoro, nonchalantly. "It's best to just resign yourself."  
  
 "But...but...!" Past Nami whimpered with tears of fear in her eyes.  
  
 "Luffy!!" Past Sanji called. "Are you sure we can trust those giants?!"  
  
 "Yep," Luffy nodded, casually.  
  
 "Are you serious?!" Vivi questioned. "Are you really going to sail straight into that monster's gaping mouth?!!"  
  
 "IT'S TOO LATE!!!" Past Nami cried, and soon, the Merry was swallowed up by the goldfish, forcing the group into darkness.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAHH!!!" Chopper shrieked. "YOU ALL GOT EATEN!!!"  
  
 "Ah-ah-ah!" Usopp exclaimed. "Wait for it~!"  
  
 "Just keep sailing straight!!" Past Usopp cried, even though he had tears in his eyes.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!" Past Nami yelled. "WE'VE ALREADY BEEN SWALLOWED UP BY THAT THING!!!"  
  
 "You heard him!!" Luffy shouted. "KEEP SAILING STRAIGHT!!!"  
  
 "But there's nowhere for you guys to go now!!" cried Aika.  
  
 "3...2...1..." Usopp counted down. "Aaaaand...!"  
  
 "HAKOKU SOVEREIGNTY!!!!" Dorry's and Brogy's voices both shouted, and suddenly, a giant hole suddenly pierced through the goldfish's head. On the island, both Dorry and Brogy had swung their weapons with such force that they had both broken in half. Not only that, but it was also enough to send the Past Straw Hats flying through the air. Not as far as a Coup de Burst, but just far enough.  
  
 "WHOA!!!" Aika exclaimed while Kumi gaped. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!!"  
  
 "...I saw it, all right...but I don't believe it!" Franky gawked.  
  
 "My word...!!" Brook whispered in awe. "That was...unheard of!!"  
  
 "That's the power of two warriors of Elbaph," Usopp smirked. "Burn that image into your memory!"  
  
 "That was...awesome!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "WHOO-HOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "WE'RE OUTTA HERE~!!!"  
  
 "...We're alive...?" Past Nami asked as she sat on her knees.  
  
 "Yeah, we're alive," said Past Zoro. "So pull yourself together, Nami."  
  
 "Need a hug to take your fears away, Nami?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "Thanks, but no thanks," Past Nami said, trying to get herself together.  
  
 "Don't turn!!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "Just keep sailing straight ahead!!"  
  
 "It's huge...!" Luffy whispered as he held his hat to his head. "So huge!!"  
  
 "Yeah...!" Past Usopp said as tears fell from his eyes, either from relief or pride. "They cut right through that monster...that's the power of the warriors of Elbaph!!"  
  
 Soon, the tiny pirate ship landed on the ocean's surface with a mighty splash, and all the while, they could hear Dorry and Brogy laughing in the distance.  
  
 "MAY GOOD FORTUNE ACCOMPANY YOU!!" they both called out after the motley crew of pirates, and the memory soon faded to black, right then and there.

"You think Dorry and Brogy are still having their duel?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Who knows?" Usopp shrugged. "Maybe we'll meet again, one day!"  
  
 "I hope they eventually go back home to Elbaph," said Aika. "I bet a lot of people must miss them."  
  
 "That was quite an adventure we had there," said Zoro.  
  
 "Yeah," Sanji agreed, "but things were about to hectic again, real fast."  
  
  _"What makes you say that?"_  Blizzard asked, but as if to answer his question, the memory returned, this time showing the Past Straw Hats on the Merry, sailing for Alabasta. Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, as usual, while Past Usopp stood at the railing, staring out towards the horizon. Past Sanji wasn't anywhere outside to be seen, so they assumed he was in the galley, making some food, and Past Zoro was seen swinging some weights up and down. Chopper was about to say something about that regarding Zoro's ankles, but then he spotted Past Nami, who was leaning against the mast. For some reason, she looked a bit tired. It wasn't too long before the others noticed, too.  
  
 "Hey, you okay there, Nami?" Franky asked. "Well...your past self, that is."  
  
 "...Remember that bite I got on my stomach?" asked Nami. "Well...that's what it was doing to me. At first, I just thought I was tired from everything that happened in Little Garden, but...boy, was I wrong."  
  
 Chopper opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard Past Usopp's voice call out to the others.  
  
 "Someday, you guys," the sniper said, "I swear...I'm gonna go to Elbaph...to the Village of Warriors!!"  
  
 "Yeah! Sounds good to me!!" Luffy exclaimed. "To the Land of Giants!!"  
  
 Soon, he and Past Usopp began to dance and sing on the railing while Carue just ran around in circles. Past Nami just stared at them, tiredly, wondering where they got their energy from. Of course, Luffy and Past Usopp weren't being very careful and nearly fell overboard, had they not grabbed on to the railing fast enough.  
  
 "What a couple of idiots," Sanji muttered in annoyance.  
  
 "Can't you two learn to be more careful?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Uh...sorry?" Usopp apologized.  
  
 "Vivi, here," said Past Nami as she handed Vivi the Eternal Pose. "I'm still tired from what happened on that island. Can you keep an eye on the Eternal Pose for me?"  
  
 "Of course," Vivi nodded as she held the compass in her hands.  
  
 "...I bet you're relieved, right?" asked Past Nami. "Now you can finally go back home. That is, as long as we don't run into any more trouble along the way."  
  
 Nami had to mentally hit herself for that, for she knew what was going to happen not long after this.  
  
 "Yes," Vivi nodded. "I've got to get home and save my kingdom!" She then looked up at the sky with a serious expression. "...I will live...and I will return to Alabasta!"  
  
 "She's so determined," Robin said. "I can't help feeling bad for the things I've done to her home..."  
  
 "Robin, I think she forgives you by now," said Sanji. "Vivi's not the type to hold grudges forever...trust me, I know."  
  
 "Yeah," Nami nodded. "Stop being so hard on yourself, okay?"  
  
 "That's right, Aunt Robin!" Aika added. "Smile, like you always do!"  
  
 "Hmm-hmm..." Robin chuckled. "Thank you..."  
  
 "Don't worry, Vivi," said Past Sanji as he approached the two women while holding a plate of tarts. "You've got me!"  
  
 "Ahem!" Past Nami cleared her throat.  
  
 "And of course, Nami and...those guys," Past Sanji said before he offered the tarts to the girls. "Petit four? They're a specially made snack for the day. You also have the choice of coffee or tea."  
  
 "Oh, Sanji," Vivi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
 That's when Luffy, Past Usopp, and Carue appeared, drooling over the sweets, causing Past Sanji to glare at them both.  
  
 "Yours are in the kitchen," the cook told them, "now GO!!"  
  
 And on that, the three gluttons hurried to the galley to get their sweets. Once they did, they began to gobble up as much as they could. Past Sanji soon came in to prepare drinks for the girls, but then, out of nowhere, they heard Vivi scream.  
  
 "EVERYONE!! COME QUICK!!!"  
  
 "Huh?!" Luffy asked before he and Past Usopp went outside with stuffed cheeks. "What's wrong, Vivi?!!"  
  
 "Something's wrong!!" Vivi cried. "Nami just collapsed with a terrible fever!!!"  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAT?!!" Past Sanji questioned. "NAMI'S SIIIIICK?!!"  
  
 "WHAT?!!" Aika cried, and soon, the group had gathered around Past Nami...who had collapsed on the deck, her face flushed a bright red, and a practical pool of sweat forming around her. To put it simply...she looked like she was about to die.  
  
 Almost instantly, the memory seemed to take on a shade of yellow...and Luffy was staring at Past Nami with this terrified look.  
  
 _'...She...she looks like Mom...when she was about to...!'_  
  
 "...Oh, god," Nami whispered in horror.  
  
 "...Seeing you like that must have reminded Luffy of when Star died," Usopp whispered.  
  
 "What happened to you, Miss Nami?!" Brook asked.  
  
 "Nami was bitten by a kestia tick," Chopper answered with his professional voice, though he tried not to panic himself. "They're mostly extinct, except on Little Garden because the climate there is the perfect environment for them to live in. It's an ectoparasite that feeds off the blood of mammals and birds and its bite has deadly bacteria. That bruise on Nami's stomach was where she got bitten."  
  
 _"So...what happens when someone gets bit?"_  Kumi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Well, infection usually sets in within 5 days after the tick bites you," Chopper replied. "The victim experiences intense pain, followed by gaining a fever of 104 degrees. After that, the victim begins to suffer from myocarditis, arteritis, and encephalitis...and then..."  
  
 "Then...?" Aika whispered.  
  
 "...Let's just say Nami wouldn't even be standing here, right now," Chopper said, grimly.  
  
 "...You mean she would've...?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Yeah," Nami said, sadly. "I would've been dead, long ago."  
  
 "...Damn...!" Franky cursed in disbelief. "To think a little bug could do that."  
  
 "There are lots of insects that carry diseases," Chopper replied. "Nami got lucky...she managed to get to us in time."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks to you, Chopper," said Zoro.  
  
 "Huh?" Aika asked. "What's Zoro mean?"  
  
 "Just watch, Aika," said Nami. "You'll see later."  
  
 Soon, the memory shifted, and Luffy was gently carrying Past Nami, bridal style until he laid her down on the bed and tucked her up under some blankets. Vivi took this time to put a damp cloth on her forehead and then take her temperature while Past Sanji (who was sobbing and biting on a handkerchief) and Past Usopp stood nearby, worriedly.  
  
 "Is Nami going to be all right, Vivi...?!" Past Sanji whimpered.  
  
 "Oh, get over yourself," said Zoro.  
  
 "For your information, I really was worried for Nami's safety, as a friend!" Sanji barked. "Jeez!!"  
  
 "It must have been the climate," said Vivi. "One of the dangers you encounter upon entering the Grand Line is sickness caused by the extreme weather. Even the most notorious pirates who sail the seas can suddenly get sick and die. It's a common occurrence. Even the tiniest cold can kill you if you're not too careful."  
  
 "She's right," Chopper nodded. "Believe it or not, I've seen it happen on Drum Island, several times."  
  
 "So, wait," Kumi said. "People can really die from something as simple as a cold?! I thought that was a myth!!"  
  
 "...Big Sis Nami..." Aika whispered, worriedly.  
  
 "Isn't there anyone here on this crew that knows anything about medicine?" asked Vivi...only for Luffy and Past Usopp to point at Nami while Past Sanji sobbed.  
  
 "...Wow," Nami muttered in irritation. "What was I, the nanny to these morons?!"  
  
 "To be fair, you did know more about medicine then we did," said Usopp. "I mean, look what you did for Johnny when he got scurvy!"  
  
 "Yeah, but I'm no professional!" Nami rebuked. "Chopper's the real expert!"  
  
 "Sh-shut up!" Chopper said, trying not to sound happy due to the seriousness of the situation. "Like saying that will make me happy!"  
  
 "Still," Robin began, "you were foolish to enter the Grand Line without a doctor."  
  
 "Well...maybe we should just give her meat and she'll feel better, right?" Luffy asked. "Or maybe tangerines, since she likes those! Right, Sanji? Right?"  
  
 "Well, I might be able to cook up something she could eat," said Past Sanji. "That's basic care you'd give any sick person. But it won't be enough to cure her. Up until now, I've taken extra care in providing Nami's and Vivi's meals with fresh ingredients. I always made sure they were well balanced and they had proper consumption of meats, fruits, and vegetables. Anything that's rotten or moldy..." He then points to Luffy and Past Usopp. "Goes to you."  
  
 "JERK!!!" Past Usopp shouted as he smacked the cook's hand.  
  
 "Oh, well," Luffy shrugged. "It still tastes good to me! Ahahaha!"  
  
 "He must really have an iron stomach," Nami said in annoyance.  
  
 "Sanji...you don't really do that, do you?" asked Aika, worriedly.  
  
 "That's messed up, man," Franky added.  
  
  _"You better not try and feed me any crap!!"_  Blizzard barked.  
  
 "Of course not!" Sanji replied. "I'm a cook, not a killer!"  
  
 "Oh, really?" Zoro glared. "Sure you haven't tried to rat poison in my food?"  
  
 "Enough, you two!" Robin scolded.  
  
 "Thank you, Robin," Nami said.  
  
 "Anyway," Past Sanji continued, "as long as I'm the cook on this ship, no one has to worry about basic nutrition. However, there are all sorts of special foods that are good for different diseases...but I don't know what Nami has."  
  
 "Well, then just feed her all of them," Luffy said.  
  
 "Oh, sure," Past Sanji grumbled. "That's a sure-fire way to get someone sick."  
  
 "That's his answer to everything, isn't it?" asked Usopp, incredulously.  
  
 "It comes from a good place, I know," said Nami. "At least he thought of giving me tangerines."  
  
 That's when Vivi removed the thermometer from underneath Past Nami's back, only to gasp in horror when she saw the temperature.  
  
 "104 degrees Fahrenheit?!" she cried.  
  
 "Well, I'm sure there's a doctor that can help us in Alabasta, right?" Past Usopp asked. "How much farther until we get there, Vivi?"  
  
 "I'm not sure," Vivi answered, "but it'll take us at least a week, at best!"  
  
 "So she's sick," Luffy said. "Is it really that big a deal?"  
  
 "I don't know," Past Usopp and Past Sanji replied as they tilted their heads. "I've never been this sick."  
  
 "What kind of people are you?!" Vivi questioned. "A fever of 104 degrees is catastrophic! Whatever this disease is, it's possibly life-threatening!!"  
  
 Upon hearing that, the boys in the room (and Carue) began to shriek.  
  
 "YOU MEAN NAMI'S GONNA DIE~?!!" Luffy screamed as he stomped his foot on the floor while Past Sanji was wailing like a baby and Past Usopp and Carue were running around, screaming their heads off.  
  
 "YOUR SCREAMS AREN'T HELPING!!!" Vivi yelled.  
  
 "WE HAVE TO FIND NAMI A DOCTOR BEFORE SHE DIES~!!!!" Luffy screamed.  
  
 "Wait!!" Vivi called. "Everybody, just calm down, please!!"  
  
 "...Listen...!" Past Nami wheezed, causing all the commotion in the room to stop. Soon after, the navigator sat up, to everyone's surprise.  
  
 "Yay, she's cured!!" Luffy cheered, only for Past Usopp to smack him in the back of his head.  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled.  
  
 "Big Sis?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Nami, you shouldn't sit up like that, especially in your condition!!" Chopper cried. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
 "...You'll see why," Nami answered, grimly.  
  
 "...Luffy," Past Nami said. "Listen...there's a newspaper in my desk...can you grab it and give it to Vivi, please?"  
  
 "Newspaper?" Luffy repeated before he went over to the desk, opened up a drawer, and took out a folded up newspaper. "You mean this?"  
  
 "Yeah," Past Nami nodded, weakly. "Give it to Vivi..."  
  
 "Okay," Luffy said before he handed Vivi the newspaper.  
  
 Needless to say, Vivi was horrified by what she had found: 300 thousand soldiers had defected from Alabasta's royal army and joined the rebels. The royal army was once 600 thousand men strong while the rebels had 400 thousand, but with half of them going to rebel's side, that meant that the royal army was now outnumbered and outgunned. Vivi was horrified in knowing that if they clashed, many lives would be lost. What made it worse was the fact that Past Nami found out about this three days prior and hid it from Vivi because she didn't want to cause her to worry.  
  
 Robin couldn't help feeling guilty. Sure, she didn't exactly give Crocodile what he wanted, but she still played a part in tearing apart Vivi's home. Watching this memory only reminded her of her sins.  
  
 "You understand, right, Luffy?" asked Past Nami.  
  
 "Right," Luffy nodded. "It sounds bad."  
  
 "That's because it is," said Past Nami. "I'm glad you're starting to take this seriously."  
  
 "But Nami," Past Usopp started, "you need to see a doctor!"  
  
 "I'm fine," said Past Nami, trying to get out of bed. "The thermometer must be broken or something. I mean...who ever heard of having a temperature of 104 degrees? It's stupid. I was probably just having heatstroke or something. I don't need to see a doctor." She then got up and headed out the door, although she wobbled a bit. "We need to stick to the plan...and sail straight for Alabasta."  
  
 "But...but Nami," Luffy said. "You're not-"  
  
 "Thanks for worrying about me," said Past Nami, "but I'm fine. Really." On that, she headed out.  
  
 "...She's not really better, is she?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "I don't think so," said Past Usopp, "but Nami's always gotta be so damn stubborn."  
  
 "Usopp was right, though, Nami," Chopper said. "You really should've seen a doctor, first!"  
  
 "I know," Nami replied. "I was just more concerned about helping Vivi than myself! I mean...she was finally going home and then this happens!"  
  
 "But Big Brother was really worried about you," said Aika. "Everyone was!"  
  
 "You really should've thought of yourself, first, Miss Nami," Brook pointed out.  
  
 "I know that, now," Nami said as she held her arm. "I'm sorry..."  
  
 "Hey, don't sweat it," Usopp assured. "You only did what you thought was good for Vivi. We can't really blame you."  
  
 "But you still should've rested," Zoro said.  
  
 "Oh, really?" Nami asked, skeptically. "Says the one who won't listen to Chopper when he says you need bed rest?"  
  
 "That's different," Zoro glared.  
  
 "...I have to stop this," Vivi spoke as she sat on the floor on her knees, tightly gripping the newspaper. "I have to stop the war at all costs...or it will mean the end of Alabasta as we know it! Crocodile will completely take over the kingdom!!" She then shoved her face into the newspaper. "Not only do I have to get home alive, but as soon as possible!! I've got to get home or a million of my people will kill each other in a senseless war!!"  
  
 "Whoa, a million people?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "...Vivi," Past Sanji said, sadly, "you carry a heavy burden on your shoulders."  
  
 "You see?" asked Nami. "That's why we had to hurry."  
  
 "...I understand," Chopper began, "but still, Nami...your health comes first! Please try not to do that again...please?"  
  
 "Please, Big Sis Nami?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Of course," Nami smiled. "I'm sorry."  
  
 "Hey, you guys!" Past Zoro's voice called from outside. "Come outside! Nami says it's time to get to work!!"  
  
 Soon, Past Usopp, Past Sanji, and Carue walked outside, but Luffy seemed hesitant for a moment.  
  
 "Luffy?" Past Usopp asked. "You coming or what?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Luffy replied as he followed him out.  
  
 _'...Nami needs to see a doctor...she needs to or she's gonna die...!'  
_  
 Nami felt her heart clench. She did feel bad for Vivi, but she felt even worse for Luffy since she was looking at his memories, now. It was bad enough when his mother died from sickness. Now he found Nami in the same state and it was beginning to hurt him, too. She felt like she was forcing him to go through what he had to as a child and back then, she didn't even know it until now.  
  
 Soon, the group was outside and saw Past Zoro standing up on the upper deck.  
  
 "Listen," he said. "We're gonna make a turn south."  
  
 "I don't take orders from you, Moss-head," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "Ah, just shut up and get to work already," said Past Zoro. "Hoist the sails and catch the wind to port. Nami's orders."  
  
 "What's going on, Nami?" asked Past Sanji as he looked at Past Nami, who was still wobbling, dizzily. "The sea's calm and the sky's clear."  
  
 "...The wind," Past Nami said. "There's...a big wind coming...up ahead...I-I think..."  
  
 That's when Luffy suddenly went up and put his palm on Past Nami's forehead, only to quickly pull it away, as if he had gotten burned.  
  
 "Your head's on fire!!" he shouted. "We have to get you to a doctor!!!"  
  
 "I told you, I don't need to see a doctor!!" Past Nami shouted. "This is my normal temperature!!!"  
  
 "Nami, please, be reasonable," said Past Sanji. "I know you wanna help Vivi, but if you overexert yourself-"  
  
 "Sanji, I said I'm fine!" Past Nami barked.  
  
 "Nami, maybe you should go back to bed and-" Past Usopp started, only to get cut off.  
  
 "Shut up and turn the ship, already!!" Past Nami yelled. "I keep telling you, I don't need to see a doctor!!!"  
  
 "...But...Nami..." Luffy said, worriedly.  
  
 "What's with that sad look?!" Past Nami questioned. "Get going!!"  
  
 "...Okay..." Luffy muttered as he turned to leave, but then, Vivi came outside with a determined expression.  
  
 "Everyone!" she called. "I'm sorry...but I need to ask a favor from all of you! I know this is gonna sound selfish of me after everything you've done for me, already...but my country is in grave danger and I've got to get back to it, right away! There's not a moment to lose!"  
  
 "...Vivi..." Chopper whispered.  
  
 "So...I want you to sail this ship at full speed," Vivi continued, "and head straight for Alabasta!"  
  
 "...Of course, we will," Past Nami smiled, weakly. "We promised you..."  
  
 "But...but Vivi!" Luffy said. "Nami's sick!"  
  
 "I am NOT Luffy!" Past Nami argued. "Stop acting like a worrywart!!"  
  
 "I know, Luffy," Vivi said, "which is why I say...let's look for an island with a doctor, as fast as possible!"  
  
 Luffy gasped silently at this.  
  
 "If we want to get to Alabasta," said Vivi, "then we need to get Nami well, as fast as possible so we can get there faster!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats, both past and present, all smiled at the princess's words.  
  
 "Absolutely!" Luffy answered. "This ship can't go any faster without Nami!"  
  
 "Are you sure you're okay with this, Vivi?" asked Past Usopp. "What about your people, Vivi?"  
  
 "I am sure, Usopp," said Vivi, "which is why we need to get Nami better, and fast!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Past Sanji grinned. "Well said, Vivi."  
  
 "...You've got a big heart," Past Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Thank you for your concern, Nami," said Vivi, "but please...don't push yourself for my sake!"  
  
 "...Vivi," Past Nami said, weakly. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm not fine after all..."  
  
 "Thank you, Vivi!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "That girl is truly a saint...just like Miss Nami...!" Brook said.  
  
 "Yes, they both are," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Guuuh...I ain't cryin'...not at all!" Franky sobbed as he wiped his eyes.  
  
  _"Vivi's pretty amazing, huh?"_  Kumi asked with a bright smile.  
  
 "She sure is," Sanji smiled. "Why do you think I fell for her?"  
  
 _"You mean aside from her figure?"_  Blizzard quipped, only for Sanji to shove him in the side.  _"Heheheheh! Relax, I'm kidding!"_  
  
 "WHOA!!!" Luffy cried as he pointed at a humongous cyclone!  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Past Usopp (as well as his present-day self and present-day Chopper) shrieked.  
  
 "Dammit...it's a cyclone...!" Past Nami cursed before she suddenly fell on her knees, but luckily, Vivi managed to catch her while Luffy and the rest of the boys worked to get away from it as fast as possible.  
  
 "Nami!" she cried. "Just hold on! I'll get you to bed, okay?!"  
  
 "That's one huge cyclone!!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "It was a lucky thing I managed to sense it, despite my condition," said Nami. "Otherwise, we would have sailed right into it!"  
  
 "Wow, Nami! That's amazing!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "Indeed," Robin agreed. "Not many people can sense cyclones right away."  
  
 "What can I say?" asked Nami. "I guess I got the gift."

 The memory had shifted, revealing Luffy, Past Sanji, and Vivi, the two of them now wearing coats, indicating that the crew had sailed into colder weather. Past Nami was lying on her bed, seeming more feverish than before. Chopper couldn't help but feel worried as he watched her condition, estimating that at least 2 days had passed since her symptoms first showed.  
  
 While Vivi stood nearby with concern, Past Sanji looked like he was trying to be calm...but Luffy? He looked...well...uncertain, for lack of better word.  
  
 "Are you sure she's not just hungry?" Luffy asked, which earned annoyed glances from Past Sanji and Vivi...but the Straw Hats could also see that they, too, were uncertain. Perhaps they felt that Luffy was being in a bit of denial himself.  
  
 "Maybe we should try and feed her a bunch of meat!" Luffy exclaimed. "That always makes me feel better!"  
  
 "Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered. She knew he meant well, but still, sometimes he could give her such a headache.  
  
 "Of course, he'd think that," Usopp muttered.  
  
 "Seriously, does that idiot have any idea what he's talking about, half the time?" asked Sanji.  
  
  _"Sometimes, I wonder that myself,"_ Blizzard added.  
  
 "Shut up, Luffy," Past Sanji muttered. "This is no time for jokes."  
  
 "Come on, Nami, cheer up!" Luffy said before he began to take parts of his face like his ears, his nose, and his chin, and twist them up like a circus balloon and began to make a silly face.  
  
 "Did he seriously think that would work?" asked Franky.  
  
 "It works for me, sometimes!" Aika answered with a giggle.  
  
 "...Pffft...!" Nami buzzed her lips before she slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
 "Wait...you really think that's funny?!" asked Zoro. "If I saw that, I'd freak the hell out!"  
  
 "...It's just...I know he doesn't really get a grasp of what's happening," said Nami, "but he can be sweet, sometimes. Look at what he tries to do for me."  
  
 "He can be sweet, sometimes," Robin smiled.  
  
 Unfortunately, Past Nami gave no reaction, whatsoever, to Luffy's horror.  
  
 "No change...at all...!" he gaped. "...Oh, I know! What if we just throw a bunch of water on her!"  
  
 That comment proved to be the final straw for Past Sanji and Vivi, who promptly knocked him to the other side of the room, where a picture frame soon fell on his face, knocking him out cold and causing the memory to fade to black.  
  
 "Luffy really doesn't know how fever works, do they?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "Isn't that what you did when I had a fever, once?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Not exactly, honey," Robin replied. "What we did was soak you in the bathtub for a bit, and then put you back to bed."  
  
 "If Luffy threw water on Nami in her condition, he would've killed her," said Chopper.  
  
 "Oh..." Aika said, worriedly.  
  
 Soon, the memory returned, but this time it showed a different room full of hammocks made entirely of ropes, a couch, and a coffee table. This was obviously the Men's Quarters of the Merry, and for some reason, it was completely empty...but Luffy was sitting up against the left side of the couch, hugging his knees and having his hat over his eyes. However, the Straw Hats noticed something unsettling: they could just make out tear stains on Luffy's cheeks.  
  
 "...Was Luffy...crying?" Usopp asked with concern.  
  
 "...Wait a minute," Sanji realized. "I was wondering why he hadn't shown up for breakfast that morning."  
  
 At that moment, Vivi came walking in, perhaps coming to look for Luffy until her eyes fell upon him.  
  
 "Luffy?" the princess called as she walked up to him. "Hey, you know it's breakfast, right?"  
  
 Luffy looked up at her, revealing his tear-stained cheeks and his puffy, red eyes, causing Vivi to gasp.  
  
 "Luffy?" she asked as she got down on her knees with him like he was a five-year-old child. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
 "...Is Nami really gonna die?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy," Vivi said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No...of course she's not. We just need to find her a doctor and she'll feel better, that's all!"  
  
 "...But what if the doctor can't help her?" Luffy asked. "What if we still find a doctor...and Nami still dies? ...Just like my..." He then bit his lip and looked away from Vivi, whose eyes went wide.  
  
 "...Yes?" she asked.  
  
 "...Like my Mom..." Luffy whispered. "She died when I was just a kid...and on my 6th birthday...!"  
  
 Nami tried her damnedest not to go into tears herself. It made sense for Luffy to feel that way. After all, Star went to the doctor at the last minute and help came too late for her. Now he was afraid the same thing would happen to Nami...and he didn't want to go through that grief, all over again.  
  
 "...I'm so sorry, Luffy," whispered Vivi. "I didn't know you had lost your mother." She then put a hand on Luffy's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "I lost mine, too. She passed away when I was a little girl."  
  
 "...I'm sorry," Luffy said, somberly.  
  
 "...Luffy," Vivi said, "I know it's hard for you right now...seeing Nami this way must bring back some really bad memories for you."  
  
 "Yeah..." Luffy muttered...but then Vivi pulled the Straw Hat Captain into an embrace, which seemed to surprise him a bit, more so because of how awkward it seemed, but then he gently returned the hug and gave a soft, shuddering sigh.  
  
 The Straw Hats, especially Sanji, had to smile at how caring Vivi was. If that was the cook's past counterpart, he would've kicked Luffy in a jealous rage. He was actually a bit glad he wasn't there at the time.  
  
 "What a sweet moment between friends...!" Franky sniffled.  
  
  _"That was really nice of Vivi to cheer Luffy up like that,"_ said Kumi.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper smiled.  
  
 "Feel better now?" asked Vivi.  
  
 "Yeah...thanks," Luffy replied.  
  
 "Of course," Vivi answered as she pulled away. "Now Luffy...I know you're a little upset about Nami...but you have to be strong. You're the captain of this crew. Your friends need you now more than ever. If you lose hope, then so will they...do you understand?"  
  
 Luffy only sat there, a rare look of contemplation on his features before he nodded his head.  
  
 "I get it," he said. "I'll try and be strong, Vivi."  
  
 "Good," Vivi smiled. "Now...you should go and eat something. You won't be of any use to anyone if you're hungry."  
  
 Luffy opened his mouth to argue, but his stomach chose to answer for him by giving off a deep growl.  
  
 "That always seems to be Luffy's problem," said Sanji. "Every time something upsets him, he won't eat unless somebody tells him to."  
  
 "I wish he wouldn't do that, honestly," Nami said. "That just makes us worry about him, more."  
  
 "Yeah," Aika agreed, sadly. "I don't like it when Big Brother gets all sad like that."  
  
 The memory shifted, once more, and this time, it showed Luffy, Past Usopp, and Past Zoro outside on the deck. While the swordsman and sniper had on tightly wrapped blankets, Luffy was only wearing his usual outfit while the snow fell gently around them.  
  
 "Hey," Aika said. "How come Big Brother never wears a coat?"  
  
 "That...is a very good question, Aika," Nami answered.  
  
 "You think it has something to do with the fact that he's rubber?" asked Robin.  
  
 "No, I think it has more to do with the fact that he's too stupid to know how cold it is," Zoro said.  
  
 "And yet YOU would jump into a freezing river," Sanji quipped.  
  
 "I was training!!" barked Zoro.  
  
  _"Why does that not surprise me?"_  asked Blizzard, incredulously.  
  
 _"Zoro, are you sure Luffy's the idiot and not you?"_  Kumi inquired.  
  
 "Watch it, mutts..." Zoro warned.  
  
 "Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called up to Past Zoro in the Crow's Nest. "You see any doctors yet?!"  
  
 "Luffy, you can't be serious..." Past Usopp muttered.  
  
 "...Maybe it's me," Past Zoro said as he put down a pair of binoculars, "but...I think I see a guy standing on the water, out there!"  
  
 "What?" Robin asked in confusion.  
  
 "A guy standing on the water?" Nami asked. "Even I have to admit that's farfetched."  
  
 "Not too farfetched!" Brook exclaimed. "You can actually do that, you know! You just have to keep one foot from sinking before the other! That's what I do!"  
  
 "Not everyone has a light body like yours, Brook," said Sanji.  
  
 "Someone standing on the water?" Past Usopp asked. "That's impossible, Zoro!"  
  
 "Then...what's that out there?" asked Past Zoro, prompting Luffy and Past Usopp to look up and see, to their surprise, that there was actually a man standing on the ocean's surface. He looked like some kind of jester with a zigzagged mouth and had a large bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
  
 Luffy and Past Usopp were in such disbelief, they actually rubbed their eyes just to make sure they weren't seeing things. As for Chopper, however, he gasped upon seeing that man before his expression soon grew angry.  
  
 "Chess...!" he hissed.  
  
 "You...wanna play chess...now?" asked a bewildered Aika.  
  
  _"Chopper, you know that guy?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "I sure do," Chopper replied. "He's one of...his men."  
  
 "His?" Kumi asked. "Okay, that's a bit vague..."  
  
 "Boy...it sure is chilly out today, isn't it?" asked Chess, and after a moment, Luffy and Past Usopp both sneezed.  
  
 "...Actually, it is pretty chilly, isn't it?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yeah, it is pretty chilly out here," Past Usopp agreed.  
  
 "...It is?" asked Chess, which caused Luffy, Past Zoro, Past Usopp, and Chess himself to gasp.  
  
 "...Okay," Franky said. "What was that all about?"  
  
 All of a sudden, the water underneath Chess's feet began to rise, taking everyone by surprise. As the water dispersed, something began to take shape before the group...and it was soon revealed to be an enormous ship with a white hippopotamus wearing a huge crown, and the Jolly Roger also had a crown on its head and what looked like a metallic jaw while licking its lips.  
  
 Chopper gasped, instantly recognizing the mark before he growled with every hair on his body standing on end before he yelled out a single name...  
  
 "WAPOL!!!!"  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
  
Wapol: MAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Blizzard:  _Wait, who's that?  
_  
Chopper: Wapol was the former king of Drum Island before he abandoned the country!  
  
Wapol: I want you idiots to take me to Drum Kingdom, immediately!  
  
Past Sanji: Drum Kingdom? Never heard of it.  
  
Wapol: *chomps on the Merry*  
  
Usopp and Past Usopp: AAAAHH!! MERRY!!!!  
  
Aika: Why is that guy eating everything?!  
  
*After a while, the Straw Hats are sailing toward Drum Kingdom*  
  
Luffy: Look! I see an island!!  
  
Dalton: Turn your vessel around and leave, right now...  
  
Chopper: Dalton?!  
  
Next time:  **The Nameless Kingdom**


	39. Ch. 38- The Nameless Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the memory of when their past selves meet Wapol, Luffy trying to care for Past Nami, and when the Straw Hats arrive on Drum, where they meet Dalton. Then Luffy learns a lesson in humility and with Past Nami still sick and dangerously close to death, there's only one thing Luffy can do: climb up the Drum Rockies to Dr. Kureha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 Chopper growled as he glared up at Wapol's ship,  _Bliking_. The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel just a little unnerved by his sudden anger. Seeing him this enraged was very rare for them, especially since Chopper usually had such a sweet disposition.  
  
 Then again, the first 4 members couldn't really blame Chopper for feeling the way he did. After all, this man was responsible for a lot of tragic things in the young reindeer's life...things that their doctor could never forgive this man for. As for the other members, they couldn't help feeling just a little confused by his demeanor.  
  
 "MAAAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed a familiar voice. "Were you surprised by my giant submersible attack ship,  _Bliking?!_ "  
  
 "Holy crap!!" Past Usopp cried. "A pirate ship?!!"  
  
 "Whoa...!" Luffy whispered in surprised.  
  
 "Dammit...!" Past Zoro cursed. "We don't have time for this shit!"  
  
 At that moment, Past Sanji came outside, asking what was going on...but he froze for some reason. Then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a box of matches, then lit up a cigarette.  
  
 "So...what's going on?" asked Past Sanji as he blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
 "We're being attacked," Luffy answered, casually...as he and the others were surrounded by a bunch of men that were pointing rifles at them.  
  
 "I thought that might have been the case," said Past Sanji, "judging from the looks of things."  
  
 "What in the hell?!" Franky questioned.  
  
 "Good heavens! They're all surrounded!!" Brook cried.  
  
 "Why aren't you guys fighting back?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "We couldn't risk you getting injured if we started fighting them off," said Zoro.  
  
 "But you found a way out of this, right?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Hey, do you mind?" Luffy asked as he looked to the gunmen in front of him. "We're kinda in a hurry here?"  
  
 "How can Luffy be so calm?" Brook inquired.  
  
 "I guess it's because he knows bullets can't really hurt him," said Robin.  
  
 "Yeah, maybe not him," Usopp started, "but what about us?!"  
  
 That's when someone appeared on the deck of the ship, munching on a chunk of meat that was skewered on a bejeweled knife...and then he began to eat the knife, itself.  
  
 "Hmm...just four of you?" he asked as he munched on the blade with a metallic jaw. "There can't be just the four of you...oh, well."  
  
 Upon seeing him...Chopper growled even more, and it looked like all his fur was standing on end.  
  
  _"Chopper,"_  Blizzard spoke up.  _"You know that guy?"_  
  
 "He was the former king of my homeland," Chopper answered. "His name is Wapol...and he's nothing but a dirty coward."  
  
 _"A coward how?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "When his father passed away," Chopper began, "Wapol took over and made everyone on Drum Island miserable. He exiled the doctors and kept 20 of them for himself, trying to use them to make his subjects come to him if they needed medical help, but they were too poor to do anything...and then, when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked my home, he took his doctors and soldiers and fled the island." He then glared angrily at the fat tyrant as tears stung at the corners of his eyes. "He also killed my Father...he's nothing but scum...!"  
  
 _"...Oh, Chopper..."_  Blizzard whispered, sadly.  
  
 "Hey, I've got a question for you idiots," said Wapol as he kept eating the knife.  
  
 "Ew, that's gross," Luffy grimaced. "What kinda guy likes to eat knives?"  
  
 "Gah!" Past Usopp gagged. "It makes my mouth hurt just watching him!"  
  
 "I've seen Zoro bite swords in half, before," said Aika.  
  
 "Just because I bit swords in half doesn't mean I like eating them," said Zoro.  
  
 "We want to go to the Drum Kingdom," said Wapol as he ate the last of the knife. "Do you fools have an Eternal Pose or Log Pose?"  
  
 "No, we don't," Past Sanji replied, "and we never heard of Drum Kingdom, either."  
  
 "Yeah, so if you're done, then get packing!" Luffy added. "We're in a hurry, here!"  
  
 "It's not good to rush through life, boy," said Wapol. "If you don't have either, then we'll just have to take your treasure and your ship, instead."  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "Is he crazy?!" Past Usopp asked.  
  
 "Is this guy joking?" Franky asked.  
  
 "I'm afraid not," said Chopper. "Wapol was always a thief."  
  
 "Just a moment," Wapol said. "I'm still a bit hungry." Then, all of a sudden, his jaws expanded and he took a giant bite out of the Merry, to the horror of the Straw Hats, both past and present.  
  
 "AGH!!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!!" Past Usopp shouted with horrified tears in his eyes.  
  
 "He's...he's eating up our ship!!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "What in the hell?!" Franky shouted. "What is he doing?!!"  
  
 "How did he do that?!" Brook asked.  
  
 "Wapol ate the Munch-Munch Fruit," said Chopper. "It allows him to eat anything, even inanimate objects, and he can even make them part of his body!"  
  
 _"Holy crap!!"_  Blizzard exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
 "Hey, you!!" Luffy yelled as he got up from his seat. "Stop eating Merry!!!"  
  
 "Freeze!!" demanded one of Wapol's men as he pointed his gun at Luffy. "No interrupting Captain Wapol's meal!"  
  
 "Ah, shut up!!" Luffy shouted as he punched the man away, which, of course, caused the others to point their guns at him.  
  
 "Why you little...take aim!!" one of them yelled as they prepared to shoot.  
  
 "Heh," Past Zoro smirked. "We should have been doing that from the start."  
  
 "Oh, so we can fight now, huh?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Wait a minute! Can't we talk this over?!" Past Usopp cried as he tried to hide behind the mast.  
  
 Soon, the brawl had begun. Wapol's men were certainly shocked when they saw Luffy bounce the bullets back at them with his rubber powers, while Past Zoro and Past Sanji easily dispatched the lesser mooks. In fact, they even tried to make a contest of it to see who could take out more. All the while, though, Wapol continued to eat on  _Merry's_ portside, and that's when Luffy decided he had enough and attempted to fight back. However, as he did, Wapol opened his mouth and actually chomped on Luffy, whole!  
  
 "AAAAAH!!!" Aika shrieked. "BIG BROTHER GOT EATEN!!!!"  
  
 "Hey! Lemme outta here, tin breath!!" Luffy yelled as Wapol kept chewing on him. "I said lemme out!!"  
  
 He then stretched his arms, which were outside of Wapol's mouth, way back.  
  
 "GUUUUUM...GUUUUUUUUM...BAZOOKA~!!!!"  
  
  **WHABAM!!!**  He then sent Wapol flying with both barrels, and the memory soon faded to black.  
  
 "Well, I'm glad Luffy took care of him," said Chopper, "at least for the time being. I didn't know Wapol attacked you guys on the way to Drum. No wonder you guys had such a grudge against him when we fought him at the castle...especially after what he did to poor  _Merry_."  
  
 "Yeah, what did that little ship ever do?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Absolutely nothing," said Past Usopp. "Seriously, I hated seeing that part, again..."  
  
 "Trust me, Usopp," said Sanji. "I'm sure most of us do."  
  
 "Poor Little Lamb," Brook said in concern.  
  
 After a moment, the memory returned. It was nighttime, now, and Wapol's men had been chased off. Past Usopp, Past Zoro, Vivi, and Carue were all in Past Nami's room, sleeping...except for Luffy, who was leaning against Past Nami's bed. He stared at her, sadly, as she moaned in a fitful sleep. Luffy looked at her hand before he slowly raised up his own...then gently took her fingers in his, which caused the present-day Nami to hold her own fingers.  
  
 _'Even her hands feel warm...too warm...'_  Luffy looked at Past Nami before he got up and picked up the cloth from her forehead, then he dipped it in the water basin, wrung the cloth of any extra water, then put it back on Past Nami's forehead, which caused her to weakly open her eyes.  
  
 "...Luffy...?" Past Nami asked.  
  
 "Go back to sleep, Nami," Luffy whispered. "You need to rest." He then smiled at her. "Don't worry...we'll find you a doctor and you'll be all better, soon, and then we'll take Vivi home."  
  
 "...Luffy...thank you," Past Nami said.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  
 "Thank the others for me, too," Past Nami added.  
  
 "Sure I will," Luffy replied. "Now go back to sleep, okay?"  
  
 Past Nami sighed as she fell asleep while Luffy pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. He then put his fingers on her wrist and waited for a few seconds before he nodded his head, then sat down next to Past Nami as she slept.  
  
 "Aww, Big Brother was so sweet," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Yeah...he was really worried," said Nami. "I feel terrible, though, for putting him through this...I feel terrible for putting everyone through this."  
  
 "You're all better now," said Zoro. "That's what matters."  
  
 "Yes," Robin nodded. "We should be grateful for that."  
  
 "You're right," Nami smiled. "It was a close call...but I made it."  
  
 The memory shifted, and Luffy was once again in Past Nami's room, sitting in front of her bed while the others were outside, possibly making repairs to the ship and keeping a lookout for any islands.  
  
 "Come on, Nami, can't you smile for me?" Luffy asked. "Come on, just one tiny smile~!"  
  
 "He's still trying to make her laugh?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Well, you gotta give him points for effort," said Franky.  
  
 At that moment, Past Zoro came walking in.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy, what's going on?" he asked, causing Luffy to turn to him...only, for some reason, he was wearing ridiculous makeup on his face, had cat eyes drawn over his eyelids, fake eyelashes, and the kanji for meat on his forehead while he stretched his mouth wide and had his tongue dangling out.  
  
 "AAAAAAAGH!!!" Past Zoro screamed as he fell backward. "QUIT IT, YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!!"  
  
 "...Pfffft...!" Nami snickered as she covered her mouth.  
  
 "What are you laughing about?" Zoro asked with a sneer. "You don't really think that's funny, do you?"  
  
 "I'm not laughing about that," Nami answered. "I'm laughing at your reaction...!" She then burst into a guffaw, and it didn't take long for Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Aika, and Kumi to join her.  
  
 "Zoro's reaction was pretty funny!!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
  _"He sure got you good!!"_  Blizzard added.  
  
 "I've never seen Moss-head look so scared in all my life!" Sanji squawked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
 After a while, Luffy had washed his face off of the makeup and was back to keeping an eye on Past Nami again. He had his chin propped up on his palm and his elbow on his left knee while he looked at the sleeping navigator with an expression of boredom. His eyelids drooped heavily as his head began to sag, but then he quickly straightened up and shook himself awake.  
  
 "...You know," Chopper began, "if I didn't know better, I'd say Luffy hasn't been sleeping much."  
  
 "I guess he was too worried about Nami to sleep," Kumi said.  
  
 "Luffy," Past Zoro spoke up, causing Luffy to jerk his head toward his direction. "Why don't you go and rest, for a while? I can watch Nami for you."  
  
 "Uh...no thanks, Zoro," Luffy said. "I'm good."  
  
 "Luffy, you really should rest," said Zoro. "Seriously, when did you have any sleep, last time?"  
  
 "...I guess I didn't sleep very much, last night," said Luffy.  
  
 "...You're worried, I get it," said Past Zoro. "So are the rest of us."  
  
 Luffy only sat there, staring at Past Nami's sleeping form.  
  
 "...So," Past Zoro began, "when do you think you'll tell her?"  
  
 "Tell her what?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "You know what I mean," Past Zoro answered. "Are you ever gonna tell her about how you feel about her?"  
  
 "...I dunno," Luffy replied. "I guess when she's all better, maybe."  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy," Nami whispered, worriedly.  
  
 "I can't believe you didn't hear them," Usopp said. "They're practically right next to you."  
  
 "I guess I was in too deep a sleep to hear them," said Nami.  
  
 "Hey, guys!!" Past Sanji called out. "There's an island, dead ahead!!"  
  
 "What?! An island?!!" Luffy asked, excitedly before he looked at Past Nami, excitedly bouncing his knee. "Did you hear that, Nami?! We found an island!! An island with a doctor on it?! Isn't that great?!!" He then kept fidgeting in his chair, which caused Past Zoro to sigh.  
  
 "Just go and look," he said, and Luffy soon grabbed his sandals and hurried outside, where he sat on the figurehead of the ship, and that's when he saw an island in the distance with cylinder-shaped mountains, which caused Chopper to gasp.  
  
 "It's...it's Drum Island...!" he whispered. "It's home!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled at their doctor, knowing he was joyful at seeing his homeland again, even if it was just a memory.  
  
 "Wow...it's been so long...!" Chopper whispered. "I almost forgot that that's how the island used to look like! ...I wonder how Doctorine and Dalton are."  
  
 "I bet they think of you, sometimes," said Nami. "Maybe we'll go and visit them, one day."  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper agreed, "even though I know the first thing Doctorine is gonna do is throw axes at me for not talking to her for a while."  
 _  
"Wait, what?"_  Kumi asked in surprise.  
  
 "Why would she do that?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Don't ask," Chopper answered. "It's just how she is."  
  
 "WHOA~!!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's an island!! Look at it! It's so white, like snow! It's a snowy island!"  
  
 "Now wait a minute, Luffy!" Past Sanji called. "Remember, we're not here for an adventure, this time! We gotta find a doctor for Nami, and then we're leaving!"  
  
 "Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "It's a snowy island! I can't wait!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Past Sanji groaned. "It's no good, he's not listening."  
  
 "Hey, hold on," Past Usopp said, nervously. "Are you sure it's safe? If there's snow on this island, doesn't that mean there's a snow monster here or something?! And for all we know, there might not even be people living here!" He then gasped as he clutched at his chest. "Oh, no...it's my 'I-Can't-Go-On-To-This-Island' illness is acting up!!"  
  
 "Snow, snow, snow~!" Luffy sang. "Snow's so nice and white~!"  
  
 "Luffy sure does like the snow, doesn't he?" asked Brook.  
  
 "Who doesn't?" Aika asked. "I love the snow!"  
  
  _"Yeah, me too!"_  Kumi agreed with a wagging tail.  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats were sailing inland on a river, where the mountains were in clear view, this time.  
  
 "Oh, wow...!!" Luffy gasped with teary eyes. "I'm so happy! Look at the...snow!"  
  
 "Hey, Luffy," said Past Usopp. "Aren't you cold, dressed up with just your vest, shorts, and sandals?"  
  
 "Yes, it's only 14 degrees out here," said Vivi. "That's usually when bears get ready to hibernate for the Winter!"  
  
 "Hmm?" Luffy muttered, inquisitively...but then he suddenly gasped and hugged himself for warmth. "GAH!! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!"  
  
 "YOU JUST NOW FIGURED IT OUT?!!" Past Sanji and Past Usopp yelled.  
  
 "...I worry about him," Chopper said. "I really do."  
  
 "He's such an idiot," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "Luffy, go inside and put on your coat, okay?" asked Vivi.  
  
 "Right!" Luffy answered before he hurried to go get his red coat, then hurried back to join the others.  
  
 "All right," said Past Zoro. "Who's gonna go out and look for a doctor? I'm guessing we should try and find any settlements out here."  
  
 "I'll go!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Me, too!" Past Sanji added.  
  
 "Fine, you guys go," Past Usopp said, standing way in the back.  
  
 "Stop right there, pirates!"  
  
 The Straw Hats, both past and present, looked up see a large number of people gathered at the bank.  
  
 "Oh, hey, look!" Luffy said. "People! Maybe they're locals!"  
  
 "Yeah...but they don't look friendly," Past Usopp said, worriedly.  
  
 Among the people was a tall, muscular man with a square chin and goatee, as well as squinted eyes. He had this serious expression on his face and a bit of a foreboding aura about him. Chopper gasped before he beamed brightly, immediately recognizing the man.  
  
 "It's Dalton!" he exclaimed.

  
  _"He a friend of yours?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Well, kind of," Chopper replied. "I didn't speak to him, very much, but I know he's very nice! He was one of the few people who ever respected my Father, even though he used to be the Captain of Wapol's Royal Guard...he was never a bad person, though!"  
  
 "I see," Aika smiled. "I wonder what he's doing, now?"  
  
 "I heard that he's the one ruling the country, now," said Chopper. "I bet everybody back at home is happy about that!"  
  
 "They don't seem very happy here," Brook said as he looked at Dalton and the townspeople in the memory. "In fact, they looked downright miffed."  
  
 "...Oh, yeah," Chopper realized. "I guess this is after Blackbeard caused problems. I remember how everybody tried to shoot at every pirate that came to the island."  
  
 "Well, in that case, I can't really blame 'em," Franky said.  
  
 "Hey, listen!" Luffy called. "We came here to look for a doctor! Are there any here?!"  
  
 "Please! We have a sick person on-board!" Vivi added.  
  
 "You think you can play your dirty tricks on us, you low-life pirate scumbags?!" questioned one of the townsfolk. "This is our country!! We won't let any pirate set foot here!!"  
  
 "Yeah, now raise your anchor and get out!!" shouted another. "Or else we'll blast your ship from the water!!!"  
  
 "Sheesh, they already hate us and we only just met," Past Sanji muttered.  
  
 "Shut up!!" yelled one of the townsfolk as he shot at the cook, who let out a startled yelp as he dodged. "Get out, now!!!"  
  
 "Ah, crap, they're firing at us!!" cried Past Usopp.  
  
 "Why you...!!" Past Sanji growled as he glared up at them, preparing to fight back.  
  
 "Sanji, no!" Vivi cried as she held him back. "Stop! Don't be rash!!"  
  
 KABANG!! Vivi grunted as she felt a bullet hit her shoulder, to Past Sanji's horror.  
  
 "Vivi, no!!" he cried as he caught her in his arms. "Vivi, are you all right?! Say something!!"  
  
 "Vivi!!" Luffy yelled before he glared at the townsfolk. "You bastards!!!"  
  
 "They've done it, now!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, no," Nami bemoaned.  
  
 "Get ready!" shouted one of the townspeople as he and several others pointed their firearms at the Past Straw Hats, but just when Luffy was about to charge, Vivi grabbed him.  
  
 "Luffy, stop!!" she shouted. "Don't fight them! Don't worry about me! It's just a flesh wound! I'll live, okay?!" She then turned to the townsfolk. "...All right...we'll go...but please, can you at least send us a doctor? Our navigator is very ill! Please, you must help us!" She then dropped to her hands and knees and bowed her head against the deck, to Luffy's surprise.  
  
 "Vivi, what are you-" Luffy started.  
  
 "Luffy, you're a failure as a captain," Vivi said, harshly, without even lifting her head up, causing Luffy to gasp silently. "Acting on impulse like that won't solve anything!"  
  
 "...That was harsh," Franky said. "I mean, they did attack first."  
  
 "But she's right," Sanji replied. "And I'm not just saying this because I love her. If Luffy did try and attack them, he'd only prove to them that we're just like every other bloodthirsty cutthroat in the world."  
  
 "But...but Vivi-" Luffy stammered.  
  
 "Luffy...think about Nami," Vivi whispered. "If you get us all killed, what will happen to her?"  
  
 It was clear that Vivi's earlier words had stung Luffy...but then, he began to think about Past Nami, who was still lying in her bed, panting feverishly. He bit his lip as he glanced down at Vivi, whose shoulder was still bleeding from the gunshot wound.  
  
 "...You're right," Luffy said before he looked up at the townsfolk. "Please forgive me...I was wrong." He then got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head, as well. "Please...call a doctor. Our friend really needs help!"  
  
 The townsfolk only stared at the Past Straw Hats in disbelief, while the present-day Straw Hats smiled.  
  
  _"You know,"_  Blizzard began,  _"I think this is actually the first time Luffy's actually humbled himself before someone. I mean...I've seen him do it, before, but...now I know where it started."_  
  
 "Humility is something we should all learn," Robin said, "to a certain extent, at least."  
  
 "Boy, don't I know it?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "What do you mean, Usopp?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Uh...you'll see later on," Usopp answered.  
  
 "...All right," Dalton sighed. "We'll take you to our village. Follow me."  
  
 "...Thank you," Luffy said.  
  
 "See?" Vivi smiled. "He understands."  
  
 "Yeah...you're really smart, Vivi," Luffy replied.  
  
 "But I should warn you," Dalton began, "there's only one doctor in this country...and she's a witch."  
  
 "A witch?!" Aika questioned. "You mean she rides a broom and flies through the air?!!"  
  
 "She's not really a witch, Aika," said Chopper. "Although, I can see why people would say that about her. She's not really a friendly person."  
  
 "Tell me about it," Sanji and Nami added with shivers going down their spines.  
  
 The memory shifted, and the group was now inside Dalton's house. Luffy and Past Usopp were drinking some tea to warm themselves up after making snowmen and snow creatures outside. Past Nami was lying in Dalton's bed...but she looked even worse than she did before. Her whole face was red with fever and she looked like she was struggling to even breathe.  
  
 "Wow...I looked really bad, didn't I?" asked Nami.  
  
 "You had just reached the three-day stage of the 5-Day Sickness," Chopper said. "If you hadn't gotten to Drum Island in time...well...you know."  
  
 "I don't even wanna think about it," said Aika, worriedly.  
  
 "Same here..." Kumi squeaked.  
  
 "Those mountains out there," said Dalton as he pointed toward the mountains beyond the village, "are known as the Drum Rockies. Do you see the castle on the highest peak? Right now, that is a castle without a king."  
  
 "Yeah, I can see it," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "What about them?" asked Vivi.  
  
 "The only doctor in this country, Dr. Kureha, whom the people call 'the witch' lives there," Dalton answered.  
  
 "What?!" the Past Straw Hats questioned in shock.  
  
 "You're kidding!" Franky exclaimed. "She lives way up there?!"  
  
 "Correction," Chopper said. "She and  _I_  lived way up there."  
  
 "Why in the hell would anyone live way up there?!" asked Past Sanji. "Ah, it doesn't matter...just call her down here! This is an emergency!!"  
  
 "If I could, I would," said Dalton, "but we don't have any way of contacting her."  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji questioned. "You've gotta be kidding me! And she calls herself a doctor?! What kind of woman is she?!!"  
  
 "Her skills as a doctor are indisputable, yes," Dalton affirmed, "but she's...rather eccentric, not to mention she's nearly 140 years old."  
  
 "140?!!" Past Sanji squawked. "And she's still alive?!!"  
  
  _"I've never seen a human live that long!"_ Kumi exclaimed.  _"...Well, okay, I'm only like a few months old, but still!"_  
  
 "I still don't know how she can live that long," said Chopper, "and I've known her pretty much all my life!"  
  
 "Someone that old would probably be bones, by then!" Brook added. "Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "Dalton?" asked Vivi. "What do the people here do when they get sick or injured?!"  
  
 "She comes down the mountain whenever she pleases," said Dalton, "then goes looking for patients, treats them, takes whatever she wants as compensation, and then goes back up to the castle."  
  
 "Yeesh!" Past Usopp grimaced. "Sounds like a nasty old bird..."  
  
 "Yeah, she sounds like a pirate!" Luffy added.  
  
 "She sure sounds scary to me," Aika said.  
  
 "I know she can come off as...off-putting," said Chopper, "but trust me! Even though she doesn't look or act like it, she's really very nice! She just...doesn't show it much."  
  
 "It may sound strange," Dalton continued, "but I've heard that on moonlit nights, she rides a sleigh through the sky and comes down the mountain. Some people even claim to have seen her. That's why she's called a witch."  
  
  _"Well, she certainly doesn't sound like Santa Claus..."_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "It sure gets to be a hassle, pulling that sleigh behind me," Chopper added. "Sometimes my back would hurt!"  
  
 "Others say she comes with a strange creature, the likes of which no one has ever seen before," said Dalton.  
  
 "AAAAGH!!!" Past Usopp screamed. "I knew it!! I just knew it!! It must be the Abominable Snowman!! We are on a snowy island, after all!! A witch combined with a snow monster?! I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF SEEING THEM!!!"  
  
 "...Were you really that scared of me?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "That was before I got to know you, Chopper!" Usopp rebuked. "You know that!"  
  
 "I know," Chopper smiled. "I'm just kidding."  
  
 "Phew...!" Usopp sighed in relief.  
  
 "She's the country's only doctor," Dalton said, "but we don't really like to get involved with her if we can help it. It's best to just wait here until she comes down the mountain."  
  
 "But...but we can't!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "Forgive me for saying this," Past Sanji started, "but one doctor for an entire country? It just doesn't make sense, don't you think?!"  
  
 Just then, Luffy went up to Past Nami and began to gently pat her face.  
  
 "Hey, Nami," he called. "Nami~! Wake up!"  
  
 "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Past Usopp, Past Sanji, and Vivi yelled.  
  
 "Ugh..." Past Nami groaned as she opened her eyes. "L...Luffy...?"  
  
 "Oh, good, you're awake!" Luffy said. "Listen. The only doctor on this island lives on the top of a mountain, so we're gonna climb it so she can see you, okay?"  
  
 "Wait a minute, Luffy!!" Past Sanji shouted. "Have you lost your cotton-picking mind?! What are you trying to do, kill Nami?!!"  
  
 "It's fine," Luffy said. "I'll just carry her on my back."  
  
 "That'll only worsen her condition!!" Vivi cried.  
  
 "The sooner she gets to a doctor, the better, right?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Well...yes," Vivi replied, "but Luffy...just look at how tall and steep the peak is!! It's impossible to climb!!"  
  
 "I'll make it," Luffy retorted.  
  
 "But Luffy, it's gonna be way too much on Nami!" Past Usopp argued.  
  
 "Usopp's right!" Vivi added. "A fall from a mountain that tall could kill even a healthy person!!"  
  
 "So what?" Luffy asked. "There's snow under us. We'll have a soft landing."  
  
 "That's not really how snow works," Chopper muttered.  
  
 "Seriously, what is he thinking?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Luffy, you can't be serious about this!!" Past Usopp shouted. "Her temperature is nine degrees higher than it should be!! Don't you realize that?!!"  
  
 "Guys...!" Past Nami called, getting everyone's attention.  
  
 "Nami?" Vivi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "Nami, are you all right?!" Sanji asked.  
  
 "...Heh," Past Nami smiled, weakly, as she raised her hand up. "I'm counting on you...Captain..."  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy grinned.  
  
 "You got it!" he said as he slapped Past Nami's hand. "Just leave it to me!"  
  
 _'Don't worry, Nami...I won't let you die...not now or ever!'_  
  
 And with that, the memory faded to black.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Chopper: I still can't believe Luffy actually planned on climbing up the mountain!  
  
Zoro: It's not like we had much choice. If we waited too long, Nami would die, and then how would Vivi get home?  
  
Vivi: *ties Past Nami around Luffy's back* Make sure to hang on to her, okay?  
  
Luffy: Got it! Hang on tight, Nami, okay?  
  
Past Nami: Y...yeah...  
  
Dalton: Watch out for Lapahns on the way.  
  
Aika: Lapahns? What are those?  
  
Chopper: They're giant, carnivorous rabbits.  
  
*Lapahns jump out at Luffy and Past Sanji*  
  
Past Sanji: HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
Luffy: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
*An avalanche buries Past Sanji*  
  
Luffy: *is climbing up the mountain while carrying Past Nami and Past Sanji* Got...to get...a doctor...!! Urrgh...!  
  
Next time:  **Frostbitten**


	40. Ch. 39- Frostbitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the memory of Luffy's and Past Sanji's encounter with the vicious Lapahns, see Past Sanji attempt to sacrifice himself to save both Luffy and Past Nami, and finally, witness Luffy getting attacked by Wapol and then climbing Chimney Mountain until he finally reaches the summit, but getting frostbite on the way up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 "ACHOO!!"  
  
 Kovar glanced down at Luffy, who sniffled a bit as snot dribbled from his nose.  
  
 "Bless me," he muttered. "I guess my friends are talking about me."  
  
 Kovar narrowed his eyes, annoyed...but then he smirked.  
  
  **"How did it feel, Straw Hat?"**  asked the dragon.  **"When Princess Vivi called you a failure as a captain?"**  
  
 "Look, leave Vivi out of this, okay?!" Luffy barked. "She was right...acting rash wasn't gonna get Nami the help that she needed."  
  
 **"But those words still stuck with you, didn't they?"**  asked Kovar.  **"And I think deep down, you actually agree with that sentiment..."**  
  
 "...I'm NOT a failure," Luffy whispered.  
  
 **"So you say,"**  Kovar said.  **"Deny it all you wish, but you know in your heart that this is true...and your crew knows it, too."**  
  
 "Shut up!!" Luffy yelled. "You don't know me or my friends! They know that I'm not a failure!!"  
  
  **"Only because you hid things from them,"**  Kovar countered, causing Luffy to growl.  **"No matter. I wonder how much more your crew will take before they decide to give up on you."**  
  
 "They WON'T," Luffy said...although he sounded a bit unsure, himself. "Don't count them out, just yet!"  
  
  **"Hmm-hmmm..."**  Kovar chuckled.  **"Honestly...I'm expecting them to last...the more souls, the better, I always say..."**  
  
 Luffy growled even more at the dragon, who chuckled darkly.  
  


XXX

  
 Concurrently, the Straw Hats were watching as Luffy and Past Sanji were getting ready to head out to the Drum Rockies with Vivi tying Past Nami to Luffy's back.  
  
 "Hold still, Luffy," Vivi said. "This has to be nice and tight."  
  
 "Gotcha," Luffy replied.  
  
 "There, that should do," said Vivi as she finished tying the knot around Luffy's waist. "I'll be waiting here. I'd only be a burden if I went along."  
  
 "I'm staying, too!" Past Usopp added.  
  
 "Got it!" Luffy answered. "Okay, Nami! Hang on tight!"  
  
 "Uh-huh..." Past Nami murmured, weakly.  
  
 "Man, Nami looks bad, doesn't she?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Yeah...she was getting closer and closer to death by the second," Chopper said. "It's a good thing Luffy decided to come to the castle, as risky as it was. Doctorine and I happened to be around that day, but we didn't know you guys were there. We were visiting a patient in another part of the village...but I just wish we had caught you, sooner."  
  
 "There was no way you could have known about us by then," said Nami, "so it's okay."  
  
 "If you guys are serious about this," said Dalton, "then I won't stop you...but you should at least start the climb from the other side of the mountain. There are Lapahns on this side. They're vicious, flesh-eating rabbits. If you encounter a pack of them, it means certain death."  
  
 "Rabbits?" Luffy repeated before looked up to Past Sanji. "We're in a hurry, so we can handle them, right?"  
  
 "Yeah," Past Sanji answered. "I'll just kick 'em away."  
  
 "Did you really think it would be that easy?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "For the record," Sanji started, "we didn't know how big they'd be, okay?!"  
  
 "What do you mean 'big'?" asked Aika. "Bunnies are tiny and cute, aren't they?"  
  
 "Not these, Aika," Chopper said. "Lapahns are huge, carnivorous rabbits that are as big as grizzly bears!!"  
  
 "...Grizzly bears?" Aika and Kumi repeated before they imagined a rabbit, only about 10 times as big with fangs and sharp claws, causing them to look at each other worriedly.  
  
 "All right!!" Luffy exclaimed before he and Past Sanji began to run. "Let's go, Sanji, before Nami dies!!"  
  
 "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!!!" Past Sanji yelled. "IT'S BAD LUCK, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
 "Seriously," Usopp muttered. "Why'd he have to put it that way?"  
  
 "You know Luffy," Sanji said. "He doesn't take these things seriously."  
  
 "Or maybe he's just trying to lighten the mood," Robin pointed out. "Just a theory."  
  
 "...I guess that's just Luffy's way of coping with bad situations," Nami shrugged. "Trying to make a joke out of everything."  
  
 "I guess that would make sense," Chopper said. "Luffy tries to make it seem like he's not worried about things, too much...but that's only when he's around us."  
  
 "Yeah, but when he's alone, like with Vivi," Usopp began, "he actually gets all reclusive and even starts crying."  
  
  _"...It kinda makes you wonder if that smile he makes is just a big fake,"_  Blizzard said.  
  
 "...Big Brother..." Aika whispered, worriedly.  
  
 The memory shifted to Luffy and Past Sanji, still running through the frozen tundra while the former was still carrying Past Nami. The navigator let out small, labored breaths, but she was doing a pretty good job, hanging on to Luffy's neck so tightly, despite her weakened state. As the duo ran, the wind began to blow stronger, throwing snow almost everywhere.  
  
 "Whoa," Luffy said. "It's getting a little chillier, now...and the wind's picking up, too."  
  
 As Luffy ran, the Straw Hats noticed his knees and toes beginning to turn red from the cold, and that was enough to have some of them shivering.  
  
 "Jeez, how can Luffy run in the freezing cold with just a coat, a pair of shorts and sandals on?" asked Usopp as he hugged himself. "I think I'm getting frostbite, just watching him!"  
  
 "Yeah, and my metal parts would lock up in that kind of weather!" Franky added.  
  
 "How can he not realize how cold it is?" asked Brook.  
  
 "It must be because of his rubber skin," said Chopper. "It acts as an insulator...but it doesn't help him much in hot weather."  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Zoro grumbled. "I remember he drove himself half-mad in Alabasta while we were hiking through the desert."  
  
 _"Now that I think about it,"_  Blizzard began,  _"back in Impel Down and on Punk Hazard, Luffy's skin kinda looked like it was melting from the extreme heat. At first, I thought he was just sweating a lot."_  
  
 "Yeah, and sometimes Big Brother smells like he's melting, too," Aika added.  
  
 "Luffy, can't you at least put on some damn socks?" Past Sanji asked. "Seriously, it hurts just looking at you!"  
  
 "No way!" Luffy answered. "This is my police!"  
  
 "Your 'police'?" asked Past Sanji. "I think you mean  _policy!_ "  
  
 "Yeah, that too!" Luffy replied, but as they were running, the current Straw Hats noticed some sort of shadow lurking behind them.  
  
 "Uh...what's that?" Kumi asked, worriedly.  
  
 "...Uh-oh...!" Sanji muttered in realization. "I remember this part!"  
  
 "What do you mean, Sanji?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji," Luffy said to the cook's past counterpart, "did you know that people who live in snowy countries like this one don't sleep at night?"  
  
 "They don't?" asked Past Sanji. "Why?"  
  
 "Because if they do, they die!" Luffy answered.  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji asked. "Who told you that bunch of nonsense?! Usopp?!"  
  
 "No, someone in my village told me at Makino's tavern," Luffy said.  
  
 "Probably some drunk idiot," Nami murmured.  
  
 "Actually, Luffy is only half-right," Robin said. "People in snowy countries don't sleep outside in these frigid conditions unless they have something to keep them warm. If they didn't, then they'd freeze to death in their sleep."  
  
 "What a horrible way to go," Brook muttered with dread.  
  
 As Luffy and Past Sanji were talking, something blitzed out from behind the trees, and Chopper instantly recognized what it was.  
  
 "A Lapahn!!" he cried.  
  
 "But...it looks small," Aika said. "Chopper, I thought you said Lapahns were big."  
  
 "They are big, Aika," Sanji replied for Chopper. "That one's just a baby."  
  
 "And babies are vicious enough by themselves...!" Chopper squeaked, although Past Sanji easily jumped over the infant Lapahn as it pounced on them.  
  
 "If that's true," Past Sanji began, "then why does Dalton have a bad in his house?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Luffy realized as he and the cook ducked down to dodge the baby Lapahn as it tried to pounce once more...only to bite right through a tree trunk! "That must be his deathbed or something."  
  
 "You're such a moron!" Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned as he gaped at the baby Lapahn.  
  
 _"And I thought I had a strong bite!!"_  Blizzard exclaimed.  
  
 _"Why was he being so aggressive?!"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "It's what Lapahns do!" Chopper answered. "They're very territorial! In fact, they've been known to eat humans!"  
  
 "Oh, jeez...!" Usopp squeaked. "I'm glad I didn't go...!"  
  
 "I can't believe I don't remember any of this!" Nami added. "Then again, I was pretty out of it."  
  
 "Hey, Luffy," Past Sanji said. "Did you know that the women in these kinds of countries have smooth, silky skin?"  
  
 "They do?" Luffy asked. "Why?"  
  
 "It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Past Sanji while the baby Lapahn persisted in trying to attack the two pirates, who continued to dodge it, unbothered in the least. "When it's cold, you rub on your skin with your bare hands, right? And that makes it soft and smooth! It's like the women practically blend into the snow!"  
  
 "Huh...I wonder how it gets so white," Luffy said as he kept carrying Past Nami...while briefly imagining her with silky, white skin that the cook had described, but not without dodging the baby Lapahn, again.  
  
 "Duh," said Past Sanji. "The color of the snow gets absorbed into the skin, of course!"  
  
 "Wow," Luffy muttered. "And you say I'm a moron."  
  
 "What was that?!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "...Sanji?" Nami asked with a very irritated expression. "Where did you hear that load of crap?"  
  
 "...P...Patty from the Baratie told me..." Sanji muttered, completely and utterly embarrassed.  
  
 "Pffft...!" Zoro buzzed his lips, prompting Sanji to grab him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
 "Got somethin' to say to me, jackass?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 At that moment, the baby Lapahn lunged at Past Sanji, who growled in annoyance before he kicked it away.  
  
 "YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" he roared.  
  
 "What was that thing, anyway?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "NO!!!" Chopper cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SANJI?!!"  
  
 "What's the big deal?" asked Zoro. "It's just a little rabbit."  
  
 "You don't understand!!" Chopper shouted. "Lapahns are very protective of their young!!!"  
  
 "...How protective?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "So protective, they'll kill whatever attacked their babies!" Chopper answered.  
  
 "...Sanji?" Nami asked. "I think you should know that I'm very angry."  
  
 "I know," Sanji bemoaned.  
  
 As the memory continued, Luffy and Past Sanji found themselves walking in deeper snow. Well, more like trudging, really, since it was up to their knees.  
  
 "Hang on a little longer, okay, Nami?" Luffy asked. "We'll get you to a doctor soon- whoa!" He stumbled a bit in the deep snow. "Urgh...the snow's getting a little harder to walk in, here. Plus it's getting windier."  
  
 "Luffy, try walking a little more lightly," Past Sanji told him. "You're jostling Nami like that. Be gentle!"  
  
 "Urgh..." Luffy groaned. "'Luffy, do this', 'Luffy, do that'. Dude, I'm trying, okay?!"  
  
 "Yeah, Sanji, cut him some slack," Franky said.  
  
 "Okay, to be fair," Sanji began, "I was pretty worried about Nami...I just took things a bit too far, all right?"  
  
 "Uh-oh...!" Chopper squeaked as he saw something that made him freeze.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy and Past Sanji muttered as they spotted a large number of rabbits that were indeed the size of grizzly bears, and one of them had a large scar going down its left eye. Clinging to that one Lapahn was the infant that Past Sanji had kicked away, glaring at the duo.  
  
 "...Those are Lapahns, aren't they?" asked Aika, nervously.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper nodded.  
  
 "What the hell are those things?" asked Past Sanji. "Are those gorillas?"  
  
 "They're big and white and furry," said Luffy. "I'd say they're polar bears."  
  
 That's when the baby Lapahn began to squeak and bark while pointing its tiny paw at the two pirates.  
  
 "What'd it say?" Brook asked.  
  
 "He said 'That's him, Mama!'" Chopper translated. "'That's the mean human who kicked me!'"  
  
 "Wait...the one with the scar was a female?" asked Sanji in surprise.  
  
 "Of course that's a female," Chopper replied, but then, the mother Lapahn growled viciously before she jumped into the air with a loud roar!  
  
 "Whoa! It's flying!!" Past Sanji yelled. "WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
 "YIKES!!!" Luffy cried as he and Past Sanji dodged the mother's sharp claws.  
  
 "Damn, that thing's fast!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "Lapahns are as fast as regular rabbits!" Chopper pointed out. "It's useless to try and outrun them!"  
  
 "Holy crap, did you see that?!" asked Past Sanji. "What is that thing, some kind of gorilla?!"  
  
 "No, it's a polar bear!" Luffy argued.  
  
 "IT'S A RABBIT, DUMMY!!" Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "How did you go from gorilla to rabbit?!" Luffy asked.  
  
 "So those must be those Lapahn things that Dalton warned us about it!" Past Sanji replied. "And there's a whole lot of them, too! Those things must be pretty adapted to this snowy terrain if they can move around that fast...we're at a big disadvantage here."  
  
 "Who cares?!" Luffy asked as he marched forward. "Let's just fight 'em!"  
  
 "No, Luffy, stop!" Past Sanji shouted. "Whatever you do, don't fight!"  
  
 "Huh?!" Luffy questioned. "Why not?!!"  
  
 "If you fight these things," Past Sanji began, "any and every blow you give or take will be felt by Nami! If you rough her up too much in her current condition, she's dead meat for sure!!"  
  
  **GRRAAAAAAAAAARR!!!** The Lapahns roared as they lunged at the two, which caused Luffy to gulp nervously.  
  
 "Y-yeah, I got it," Luffy said. "I won't fight!"  
  
 "...Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered.  
  
 "That's right!" Chopper exclaimed. "Nami was in such bad condition that if she took any damage in her current state, it would kill her!"  
  
 "Luffy didn't realize the threat, right away," said Sanji, "which is why I had to fight in his place."  
  
 "WHOA!!" Luffy cried as he ducked down to dodge a swipe from a Lapahn's claws. "But...what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
 "Just dodge!" Past Sanji answered as he dodged, as well. "Dodge them and run! And whatever you do, don't fight!!"  
  
 "THAT'S GONNA BE PRETTY HARD, YOU KNOW!!!" Luffy yelled while Past Sanji kicked one of the Lapahns away.  
  
 "I kinda have to agree with Luffy, there," said Usopp. "If Nami wasn't strapped to his back like that, he'd fight those things off, easily."  
  
 "Maybe," said Chopper, worriedly.  
  
 "Crap!" Past Sanji cursed. "I can't even do a decent kick with all this snow around my legs!"  
  
 "Figures," Zoro quipped. "You can't even handle a few bunny rabbits, can you, cook?  
  
 "Ah, shut up!!" Sanji barked. "You try fighting in deep snow if you think it's that easy!! In fact, you can freeze to death for all I care!!"  
  
 The Lapahns looked to their fallen packmate, then all turned and glared at Past Sanji and Luffy, who gulped before they all charged at the duo!  
  
 "Shit!!" Past Sanji cursed. "They're all coming at once, now!! Quick, Luffy! Make a break for the woods and I'll cover you!!!"  
  
 "Right!!" Luffy cried as they began to run from the Lapahns, who gave chase after them, and were keeping up fairly well, too.  
  
  _"Crap, they're fast!"_  Blizzard cursed.  _"Even if I was there and was able to carry Luffy, I couldn't outrun them if I tried!!"_  
  
 "I told you," Chopper said, "Lapahns are really fast for their size!"  
  
  _"You weren't kidding!"_  Kumi cried.  
  
 "Dammit, we can't shake these guys!!" Past Sanji yelled. "It'd be dark before I could beat up so many!!!"  
  
 "Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he kept running as fast as he could. However, one of the Lapahns attempted to blindside him, and of course, Luffy's first instinct was to try and use his Gum-Gum Whip on it, but then Sanji grabbed his ankle before he could.  
  
 "Stop!!" Past Sanji shouted while Past Nami grunted, trying to hold onto Luffy before the cook kicked the Lapahn away. "You idiot!! What did I just say?!! Let me handle them!!!"  
  
 "Sorry, I forgot!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Everything just goes right over your head, doesn't it?!" Past Sanji questioned as he kicked another Lapahn in the stomach while Luffy happened to notice a path up ahead.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji! Look up there!" Luffy exclaimed. "We can go up that way!"  
  
 "You go on ahead!" Past Sanji answered as he kicked another Lapahn. "Back off!!"  
  
 Soon, the two ran all the way up to the top, and Luffy even used one of the Lapahns as leverage to get to the top, but still, the Lapahns pursued them.  
  
 "Those things sure are damn persistent," said Franky.  
  
 "Lapahns aren't just territorial and protective of their young," said Chopper. "They don't like it when even one of their grown members are attacked!"  
  
 "Huh," Aika muttered. "They kinda sound like us."  
  
 "What?!" Usopp questioned. "How are they like us?!!"  
  
 "You know how Big Brother gets mad whenever one of us gets hurt?" asked Aika. "That's how the rabbits are acting."  
  
 "So it seems," Robin smiled in amusement.  
  
 "I never really thought of that, before," said Sanji while his past self and Luffy kept running. As Luffy looked back, however, he noticed that the Lapahns were gone.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji!" he called. "Look! I think we lost them!"  
  
 "About damn time!" Past Sanji exclaimed before he looked ahead, only to yelp as he braked to a stop, along with Luffy, for up ahead of them were the Lapahns...and for some reason, they were jumping up and down on the snow.  
  
 "Guess I spoke too soon," Luffy said. "What are they doing, anyway? I thought they gave up, by now!"  
  
 "Apparently not," said Past Sanji as he squinted. "What the hell are those things up to...?" He then trailed off before his eye went wide in horror and his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Oh, shit...don't tell me...!"  
  
 "Oh, no...!" Chopper whispered in horror.  
  
 "What's wrong?" Nami asked. "Chopper, do you know what they're doing?"  
  
 "Those Lapahns sure were desperate, this time!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Brook asked, but he soon got his answer when the ground began to rumble.  
  
 "Huh," Luffy muttered as he looked down at his stomach. "I must be getting really hungry if my tummy's rumbling that loud."  
  
 "That's not your stomach, you idiot!!" Past Sanji yelled as he looked at the Lapahns with a tear forming in his eyes. "Shit...those dumb bunnies! They've really done it, now!!"  
  
 "What's wrong, Sanji?" Luffy asked, seeming unconcerned at all.  
  
 "Luffy! We gotta get the hell outta dodge!!" Sanji shouted.  
  
 "We're running, again?" Luffy asked in exasperation. "Where?"  
  
 "Anywhere, as long as it's not here!!" cried Past Sanji.  
  
 "W-what's happening?!" Aika asked, worriedly.  
  
 "When Lapahns get angry enough," Chopper began, "they start an-"  
  
 "AVALAAAAAAAAAAANCHE!!!!" Past Sanji screamed as a roaring tidal wave of snow came roaring toward them.

 "KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" Aika shrieked. "OH, NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
 "HOLY CRAP!!!" Usopp cried. "SO THAT'S WHAT CAUSED THAT AVALANCHE?!!"  
  
 "And you guys were right at the front of that!!" shouted Franky.  
  
 "I wondered what that shaking was, earlier!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Good heavens! Here it comes!!" Brook yelled.  
  
 Soon, Luffy and Past Sanji were running away from the avalanche while Past Nami still remained passed out on Luffy's back.  
  
 "DAMN THOSE RABBITS!!!" Past Sanji yelled. "I'LL FILET THEM FOR THIS!!!"  
  
 "Sanji, what are we gonna do?!" Luffy asked while he tried to keep Past Nami on his back.  
  
 "How the hell would I know?!" Past Sanji questioned. "Most importantly, Luffy, Nami takes first priority, second priority, third priority, fourth priority, and fifth priority, got it?! So you better protect her with your life!!"  
  
 "Hey, come on!!" Luffy yelled. "Don't lay any of that sexist shit on me!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats' eyes went wide at that while Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Well, this should be interesting," said the swordsman.  
  
 "Don't you dare say whose life takes more priority!!" Luffy yelled. "You have no right to say any of that, got me?!!"  
  
 "...Luffy...!" Past Sanji whispered in shock, but then he shook his head. "Wait! We don't have time for this!!"  
  
 "Now THIS is refreshing," Zoro said. "Never thought I'd see the day where Luffy calls you out on your crap, Pervy Cook!"  
  
 "Oh, sure, laugh it up!" Sanji barked. "This isn't how I am, anymore, you know! ...At least...not most of the time, anyway."  
  
 "I think Luffy only got mad, though," Robin began, "because he felt that your life took priority as well, Sanji."  
  
 "...I guess I wasn't thinking of that at the time," said Sanji.  
  
 "Luffy, up there!" Past Sanji cried, getting the captain's attention as he pointed up at a nearby ledge. "Quick! Get on that ledge! Hurry!! Climb to the highest point you can get!!!"  
  
 "Oh, right!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran to get up on the ledge, too.  
  
 "LOOK OUT!!" Past Sanji shouted as he pointed at the huge wave of snow that buried trees and rocks in its wake. "HERE IT COMES!!!"  
  
 "WHOA!!!" Luffy yelped before he and Past Sanji jumped on to the ledge.  
  
 "Yay, you made it!" Aika cheered.  
  
  _"All right!!"_  exclaimed Kumi.  
  
 "Hold it," Sanji said. "It's not over yet."  
  
 "Huh?" the girls muttered in confusion.  
  
  _"What do you mean by that?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Whew...!" Past Sanji sighed as he and Luffy looked up. "We made it, just in ti-" Unfortunately, he spoke too soon when saw more snow headed right for them. "Shit!! We're not up high enough!!! Luffy, quick!! JUMP!!!"  
  
 "RIGHT!!" Luffy replied before he jumped up high into the air. However, Past Sanji wasn't fast enough and ended up getting carried off by the avalanche.  
  
 "Oh, no! Sanji!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!" Past Sanji screamed.  
  
 "That can't be good!!" Chopper cried.  
  
 "How'd you guys get out of that one?!" asked Franky.  
  
 "Dammit, now what do I do?!" Luffy asked, worriedly, before he spotted a fallen tree that was sliding down the mountain. "...Wait, that's it!" That's when he landed on the tree, like it was some kind of snowboard, then stretched his arm out to grab Past Sanji's hand. "Sanji! Grab on!!"  
  
 "W-what the-?!" Past Sanji questioned before Luffy pulled him onto the tree.  
  
 "Hahahaha!!" Luffy laughed, triumphantly. "We're not gonna buried alive, after all!!"  
  
 "Yeah, but now we're going back down the mountain!!" Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "GAH!!!" Luffy cried in shock. "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!"  
  
 "Dammit, we were almost there!" Past Sanji cured. "A little farther, and we would have reached the doctor by now! We've gotta find a way to stop!! Damn those stupid rabbits!! Next time I see them, I'll skin 'em alive and boil their insides!!!"  
  
 "Uh...Sanji?" Luffy asked, nervously.  
  
 "What?!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "...Look," Luffy squeaked as he pointed behind the cook, who turned, only to gasp upon seeing the Lapahns...riding on tree trunks like they were snowboards, too!  
  
 "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "They can snowboard, too?!" Brook asked.  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Chopper said. "In fact, snowboarding is the Lapahns' favorite pastime."  
  
 "...Suddenly, I'm very afraid on a number of levels," said Nami.  
  
 Soon, Luffy and Past Sanji found themselves trying to dodge the Lapahns, again, with the latter wondering why they were so angry. As they kept sliding down and dodging swipes from claws and vicious bites, Past Sanji turned just in time to see that they were headed for some sharp rocks.  
  
 "Luffy, incoming!!" Past Sanji yelled, causing Luffy to look back.  
  
 "Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed. "A rock!! We're gonna crash!!!"  
  
 "We can't!!" Past Sanji cried. "If you hit those rocks with Nami on your back, you're both gonna die!!!"  
  
 "Then what do we do?!" Luffy asked...before Past Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "Uh...Sanji?"  
  
 "...Go," Past Sanji said before he threw Luffy off the tree.  
  
 "AGH!!" Luffy cried. "Sanji, what are you doing?!!"  
  
 "...A lady needs a gentle touch," Past Sanji with his usual debonair attitude...until his back hit the rocks, and Luffy heard a sickening crack that followed. Sanji actually cringed at that, remembering the almost numbing pain that getting hit in the spine had brought.  
  
 "SANJI, NO!!!!" Luffy cried in horror.  
  
 "What the hell?!" Franky questioned. "Dude, are you crazy?!!"  
  
 "I actually felt that," Brook began, "and that wasn't even me!"  
  
 "So that's how your spine got messed up?!" Chopper questioned. "What is with wrong with you, Sanji?! I expected better from you!!!"  
  
 "I didn't have a choice!" Sanji argued. "Luffy was just standing there and if he didn't move, Nami was gonna get hit instead!!"  
  
 "Do you know what could have happened to you?!" Chopper asked, angrily. "You could have lost the use of your legs!! Or worse, you could have died!!!"  
  
 "I'm sorry," Sanji apologized. "I'm all right, now, though."  
  
 "...I knew you got injured somehow," Nami spoke, "but...I didn't realize you got hurt because of me."  
  
 "Now don't be so hard on yourself, Nami," Sanji said. "I'm fine, now, see?"  
  
 "...Please don't do that, again, Sanji," Nami said, sadly. "I don't care if it's for my sake...don't hurt yourself any further because of me. I don't want any of my friends to hurt themselves for me."  
  
 "...I'm sorry, Nami," Sanji whispered.  
  
 "...As long as you are," Nami replied before the others turned back to watch the memory, where they saw Past Sanji fall against the Lapahns, and it seemed to create some kind of domino effect because they all started falling back against each other until finally, they all disappeared in the tidal wave of snow.  
  
 "Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he looked around and finally spotted Past Sanji's hand. "Don't try and hog all the glory, you dumb-ass!!"  
  
 On that, he stretched his arm out to grab Past Sanji...but when he reeled it back, he screamed in horror when he realized he only managed to grab his mitten.  
  
 "OH, NO!!!" Luffy cried as he looked around. "SANJI, WHERE ARE YOU?!! SANJIIIIII~!!!"  
  
 On that, the memory faded to black while the Straw Hats, save for Sanji, gaped in disbelief.

 "...Oh...my...god...!" Usopp whispered.  
  
  _"What the hell happened to you after that?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "I don't know," Sanji said. "I blacked out after I got buried. My guess is that Luffy found me, somehow."  
  
 "You're lucky Luffy did find you!" Chopper said, sternly. "If he hadn't, you would've frozen to death!"  
  
 "Still," Usopp began, "that was a really bad avalanche. Even the village got buried with me and Vivi still in it! Luckily, she managed to dig herself out and me out!"  
  
 "She wasn't hurt, right?" Sanji asked, worriedly.  
  
 "No," Usopp said. "At least that's what she told me, anyway. After that, we found Zoro in the middle of the snow."  
  
 "Look! The memory's coming back!" Aika exclaimed as the memory began to appear. Luffy was dangling off the edge of a cliff while snow continued to flow around him while Past Nami was still clinging to him. He had managed to duck down behind the cliff in order to avoid the avalanche...but now, Past Sanji was somewhere underneath possibly 10 feet of snow.  
  
 "Sanji~!!" Luffy called out. "Where are you~?!"  
  
 No answer came, not that Past Sanji could answer him, anyway. Luffy looked around, trying to find any sign of Past Sanji, but couldn't see anything but white. That's when he untied Past Nami from his back and gently laid her down on the ground. The Straw Hats noticed that he was breathing a bit hard, possibly from the shock of seeing Past Sanji get buried, before he began to pull off his mittens and put them under Past Nami's head, then took off his coat and placed it over her like a blanket, and finally, he took off his hat and placed his hat on top of her chest. He looked at her face and saw that by now, it was about as red as a tomato. He knew her fever had gotten higher by now.  
  
 "Here, Nami," Luffy whispered. "I bet you're pretty cold. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?"  
  
 "...Oh, my god...!" Nami whispered, although she tried not to get choked up. She remembered hearing Luffy talking, but she was just so out of it, she couldn't really make out what he was saying at the time. Everything she heard was just muffled, probably due to being delirious because of her fever.  
  
  _"Whoa, hold on!"_  Blizzard spoke up.  _"You mean he's gonna go looking for Sanji with just his vest and shorts?!"_  
  
 "Looks like it," Usopp answered, worriedly as Luffy jumped off the ledge and began his search.  
  
 "Sanji~!" he called out as he looked around. "Sanji, where are you?! Answer me~!!"  
  
 No answer came. The wind began to blow harshly, which caused Luffy to shiver a bit before he blew on his hands and began to rub his arms.  
  
 "Big Brother sure looks cold," Aika said.  
  
  _"Yeah...makes me cold just watching him,"_  Kumi agreed as she shivered a bit.  
  
 "Sanji~!!" Luffy called out again as he began to break into a run. "Sanji, where are you?!"  
  
 Still no answer, and by now, Luffy was starting to get desperate.  
  
 "Sanji!!" Luffy called out, once more, but as he took a step forward, he heard a small groan coming from somewhere beneath the snow. He gasped before he began to dig the snow away, his fingertips starting to turn red slightly as he did, before he found the black of Past Sanji's coat.  
  
 "Found him!" Luffy exclaimed before he kept digging, but then he momentarily stopped as he felt the snow cut into his fingertips. "Ouch!" He then looked at his fingers, which twitched and shivered as he tried to curl them, but he seemed to have difficulty doing so.  
  
 "...Luffy's getting frostbite," Chopper said, worriedly.  
  
 "Frostbite?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "It's what happens when people stay in frozen temperatures without anything to shield from the cold for too long," Chopper answered. "Their bodies start freezing from the inside-out...and when I first found Luffy...he looked like he was practically frozen to death, already."  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said, worriedly.  
  
 Before too long, Luffy managed to pull Past Sanji out of the snow. He was unconscious, his temple was bleeding, and his mittens were missing, but he was alive. Luffy heaved a relieved sigh before he hoisted Past Sanji under his armpit before he went back to Past Nami, then tied her up against his back, again before he began the long, slow hike back up the mountain.  
  
 "Jeez..." Zoro muttered. "That must be painful for him."  
  
 "...Big Brother..." Aika whispered, sadly. It pained him to watch her older half-brother suffering like this.  
  
 As Luffy walked, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: it was the baby Lapahn from earlier, and for some reason, it was trying to dig out something from the snow. A closer look soon revealed that it was actually a larger paw, most likely from the baby Lapahn's mother. As it kept digging, the baby sucked on its paws, which were turning red from digging in the snow too much before it began to whimper as tears formed in its eyes.  
  
 "Oh, no," Brook said. "Poor little bunny."  
  
 "The mother must've gotten buried in the avalanche, as well," Robin said.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper agreed. "Even Lapahns can't outrun an avalanche...but that little baby won't survive without the mother or the rest of the pack. It'll be eaten by other predators for sure."  
  
 Just then, the baby Lapahn noticed Luffy approach before it began to growl fiercely, showing its fangs at him. However, Luffy remained undeterred, for he knew that this infant was merely trying to scare him off, thinking he was there to hurt its mother. The boy reached out to the little carnivorous rabbit, who flinched in fright like it was expecting to be hit...but instead, Luffy gently pat it on the head, causing it to look up at him in surprise as the boy gave him a gentle smile.  
  
 "It's okay, little guy," he whispered. "That's your mom under all that snow, isn't it?"  
  
 The baby Lapahn's eyes went wide while Luffy walked up to the mother Lapahn's paw.  
  
 "Don't worry," he told her. "I'll get her out for you."  
  
 "...Luffy...!" Chopper whispered in awe while Luffy grabbed onto the mother Lapahn's paw.  
  
 "Okay...heave...ho!!" Luffy grunted as he yanked the mother Lapahn out of the snow.  
  
 "Whoa!" Franky exclaimed. "You see that?!"  
  
 "With just one pull, too!" Usopp added.  
  
 Soon, the baby Lapahn was happily embracing its mother, who looked at Luffy in confusion as he began to walk away while carrying Past Nami and Past Sanji away. The baby Lapahn gave out a squeaking cry at Luffy, who turned to the mother and child before he grinned.  
  
 "You're welcome," he said. "Take care, okay?"  
  
 And with that, he turned and kept walking.  
  
 "...That was so nice of Big Brother," Aika smiled.  
  
  _"Yeah,"_  Kumi began,  _"but...didn't the Lapahns attack them? Why would he help them after what they put him and Sanji through?"_  
  
 "I think it's because no matter how much Luffy might hate somebody," Chopper began, "he doesn't have it in himself to just leave someone to die."  
  
 "Plus," Nami began, "I think it's because he knew that baby Lapahn was afraid to lose its mother...just like how Luffy lost his."  
  
 "It takes a lot of strength to be kind," Sanji said.  
  
 As Luffy kept walking, the wind began to pick up again and his nose and cheeks were beginning to get red...but still, he pressed on.  
  
 "...Just a bit longer," Luffy said as he looked toward Chimney Mountain. "I'll get you there, soon...I promise you! Don't die...either of you!"  
  
 "No way we were planning on dying, there," said Sanji while Nami nodded her head in agreement. As Luffy kept walking, though, he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
 "King Wapol, look!! There they are, up ahead!!"  
  
 "Why those little...I'll pummel them to death for this outrage!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no..." Luffy muttered in annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder. "Not them again."  
  
 Soon, Wapol appeared along with Chess and Kuromarimo, riding on the back of some white, woolly hippo.  
  
 "What's that thing?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "It's a White Walkie," said Chopper. "They're overly adapted to snowy climates. They look short, but they actually have really long legs that they hide under all that fur."  
  
 Soon, the White Walkie stood in front of Luffy, blocking his path.  
  
 "Halt!" Wapol demanded.  
  
 "Get outta my way," Luffy countered.  
  
 "Mahahahahaha!" laughed Wapol. "Fool! Why should I move?! Your two friends there are more dead than they're alive!"  
  
 "Screw you, you tin prick," Sanji cursed.  
  
 "How's Luffy gonna handle this?" Zoro asked. "He can't fight, remember? Not with Nami and the lame-ass on his back."  
  
 "SCREW YOU, TOO, MOSS-HEAD!!" Sanji barked.  
  
 Luffy rolled his eyes before he simply walked around Wapol, who gaped in disbelief.  
  
 "HEY!!" he shouted. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
 "Screw you," Luffy said, bluntly. "I'm in a hurry, so leave me alone."  
  
 "Why that insolent little...!" Wapol growled before he smirked. "Chess...I just thought of a new law. Write it down for me!"  
  
 "Of course, Your Highness," said Chess as he took out a paper and a quill pen.  
  
 "Anyone who ignores the king gets executed on the spot," Wapol said before he pointed at Luffy...or in particular, Past Nami and Past Sanji. "AND YOU CAN START BY KILLING THE TWO WHO IGNORED ME THE MOST: THE SICK ONE AND THE INJURED ONE!!!"  
  
 "Yes, sire!!" Kuromarimo and Chess shouted as they leaped after Luffy, who gasped in shock.  
  
 "Shit!!" he cursed.  
  
 "Hey, he can't do that!!" Aika shouted. "That's not fair!!"  
  
 "Wapol thinks that because he's the king, he can do whatever he wants," Chopper said, hatefully, "but he renounced his kingship when he left the island."  
  
 "And yet, he still thinks he's the king, anyway," Usopp muttered.  
  
 "What a bunch of cowards," Zoro said.  
  
 "Indubitably!" Brook agreed. "Making an attempt on the lives of those who can't even fight back...how disgraceful!"  
  
  _"I see now why you hate this guy so much, Chopper,"_ said Blizzard.  
  
 Soon, Luffy found himself trying to dodge Kuromarimo's and Chess's attacks, knowing that if he fought right then and there, Past Nami and Past Sanji would definitely suffer for it. So, he could only do one thing he never imagined he'd ever do: make a break for it.  
  
 "Run, Luffy, run!!" Usopp yelled. "Run as fast as you can!!"  
  
 "Run like the Devil's after you!!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "Run, Big Brother!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "I won't forget this, you bastards!!" Luffy shouted as he ran. "Don't you dare try to follow me!!"  
  
 Unfortunately, Chess and Kuromarimo paid no heed to his warning and continued their assault, firing arrows and trying to throw punches at him, but Luffy continued to dodge their attacks, flipping and jumping and running as fast as he could. At first, it seemed like he lost them...until he had to dodge Wapol's huge tin jaws. Soon, Kuromarimo and Chess popped out of the snow, as well.  
  
 "Oh, no! He's trapped!!" Brook cried.  
  
  _"Not good!!"_  shouted Kumi.  
  
 "MAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Wapol laughed. "This is Snow Country Combat! The White Mantle: Snow Powder Makeup! In their weakened states, you'll all be dead!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
 "Checkmate!!" Chess and Kuromarimo exclaimed with smug grins on their faces.  
  
 "NO!! STOP!!!" Luffy shouted. "DON'T DO IT!!!!"  
  
 But then, out of nowhere, Chess and Marimo were struck down by two Lapahns!  
  
 "What the...the polar bear bunny things?" Luffy asked in surprise.  
  
 "LAPAHNS?!!" Wapol questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "They're...helping him?!" asked Kuromarimo.  
  
 "That's impossible!" Chess shouted. "Lapahns hate humans!!"  
  
 Luffy glanced back at the Lapahns, particularly at the mother Lapahn and her baby, who seemed to give him a thumbs-up, causing him to smile before he turned and ran on ahead.  
  
 "Thanks, Lapahns!!" he called. "You're lifesavers!!"  
  
 "Wow...!" Chopper whispered. "Lapahns have never trusted humans, before!"  
  
 "It seems Luffy really got through to them," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Ha!" Franky laughed. "One good turn deserves another, they say!"  
  
 The memory shifted, and Luffy was shown, trudging through the snow in a wild blizzard. His teeth chattered and his body was wavering...but still, he pressed on.  
  
 "D-d-d-d-doc-t-t-t-tor..." Luffy stuttered. "D-d-d-doct-t-tor..."  
  
 "...Oh, Luffy...!" Nami whispered, feeling her heart clench at seeing her captain and fiancé walk through the freezing tundra like that. The others couldn't help but feel sorry for Luffy, as well. It looked painful for him to just walk, by now.  
  
 Soon, Luffy looked up and saw the Chimney Mountain before him...and as he tried to look up, he saw it was shrouded by clouds and wind.  
  
 "C-c-can't even...s-s-s-see the t-t-t-top...!" he said with chattering teeth.  
  
 "What's he gonna do now?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anything to grab on to," Usopp said. "He doesn't actually plan on climbing that, does he?"  
  
 It seemed that he spoke too soon, however, for Luffy soon kicked off his sandals, tightened the knot that held Past Nami to his back around his stomach, and grabbed Past Sanji by the back of his coat and put that in his mouth.  
  
 "Hang on, you guys...!" he said. "I'll get you up there, soon!"  
  
 And with that...he began the perilous climb up the mountainside. The Straw Hats gaped in complete disbelief as their captain forced himself up, grabbing onto whatever he could reach.  
  
 "...He's...actually climbing the mountain...!" Franky whispered.  
  
 "I don't believe this!!" Usopp shouted. "Why didn't you guys just use the ropeway to get up there?!"  
  
 "What ropeway?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Usopp said. "You were out cold. You see, Dalton and Wapol had this fight, see? And Dalton would have won if Wapol hadn't cheated! Anyway, Dalton wanted to go to the castle to deal with Wapol himself, so he used this ropeway that connected this tree to the mountaintop and-"  
  
 "Wait, wait, wait!!" Sanji shouted. "Hold up! ...You mean to tell me...that all this time...WE COULD HAVE GONE UP THE MOUNTAIN USING THAT?!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!!! I PRETTY MUCH BROKE MY BACK!!!"  
  
 "You ran off before we found out!!" Usopp cried. "It's not my fault!!!"  
  
 "Shh~!!" Zoro shushed. "Be quiet! We can't hear anything!!"  
  
 Luffy grunted as he kept climbing up the mountain, and at the rate he was going, it looked like he was going at a snail's pace. After a long time...Luffy's skin was practically a reddish-purple. If the Straw Hats didn't know better, he almost looked like Star when she came home that day from the mountains, looking for that flower. By now, his fingers and toes had begun to split open and blood began to drip out of them, and once, when he tried to grab onto another groove in the mountain, he ended up splitting them open further, causing him to scream in pain as he did. In doing so, however, he accidentally Past Sanji, who soon went plummeting.  
  
 "OH, CRAP!!" Luffy cursed. "SANJI!!" He then stretched his neck down and grabbed Past Sanji by the back of his coat with his teeth. "Whew...that was close...!"  
  
 With that, he resumed climbing...but as he did, it looked like he was going slower and slower. He had to stop almost every five minutes just to catch his breath, then kept climbing. However, at one point, he slipped and slid back downward, causing him to let out a muffled scream of pain as his frostbitten digits began to bleed profusely. Thankfully, he managed to stop...but he was already halfway there...and now he had to start from that point, again.  
  
  _"...My god...!"_ Blizzard whispered in shock.  _"He's still going for it...!"_  
  
 "...Poor Big Brother...!" Aika said, tearfully.  
  
 "...No wonder he was in such terrible shape when I found him," Chopper said.  
  
 By now, Nami just couldn't hold her tears back. She couldn't believe what Luffy had put himself through, just to get her to a doctor. She was practically out of it, nearly dead to the whole world, and Luffy was carrying her on his back, risking his skin and limbs rotting off for her sake.  
  
 And Sanji...he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He put up a big talk about he was going to back Luffy up, and yet he made things worse by getting hurt and being dead weight. Zoro surely wouldn't let him live this down for the rest of his life. Sanji never felt like such a failure until he saw what had happened.  
  
 "D...doc...tor...!" Luffy grunted as he kept climbing. "Doc...tor...!"  
  
 "...Vivi was wrong about Luffy," said Robin.  
  
 "Huh?" Franky muttered. "What do you mean?"  
  
 "She said that he was a failure as a captain," Robin said, "but this shows otherwise."  
  
 "Yeah...I mean...look at what he's doing," Usopp said.  
  
 By now, the Straw Hats estimated that Luffy had been climbing for practically hours...and once they saw the mountaintop in their sights, Usopp, Chopper, and Aika started to cheer for him. By now, Luffy was moving painfully slow, either because he was too cold or because he was in too much pain...or perhaps both. Still, the Straw Hat Captain willed himself to keep going. By now, the memory was starting to get a bit hazy, showing that Luffy was beginning to lose consciousness...but finally, after what felt like a lifetime...his hand reached the summit and he pulled himself up to see a huge castle, covered in ice and snow.  
  
 "...Gorgeous...!" Robin whispered in awe.  
  
 "He made it...!" Aika said in relief. "He finally made it...!"  
  
 Luffy practically panted through his nostrils before his jaw dropped, causing him to drop Past Sanji into the soft snow at his knees.  
  
 "We're here...!" Luffy whispered with a tired smile of relief on his face. "What a...pretty castle..." Soon, his eyes closed...and the Straw Hats heard a soft thud...but the memory faded to black soon after.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Dr. Kureha: My...what have we here.  
  
Past Chopper: Doctorine...this one is terribly frostbitten.  
  
Chopper: Look! It's me!! ...Oh, wait...  
  
Usopp: What? What's the matter?  
  
*A while later*  
  
Luffy: Soooo...hungry... *turns and looks at Past Chopper* ...Meat...  
  
Past Chopper: HUH?!!  
  
*A bit later, Luffy and Past Sanji are chasing him*  
  
Past Chopper: HELP ME!! DON'T EAT ME!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!  
  
Luffy: COME BACK HERE, MEAT!!!  
  
Past Sanji: Hang on, Luffy! Lemme cook him, first!  
  
Past Chopper: I said... *turns into Heavy Point* LET GO!!! *he clocks them both on the head*  
  
Next time:  **The Fifth**


	41. Ch. 40- The Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the memory of how Luffy and Chopper met, the memory of Luffy's decision to recruit Chopper, and Luffy trying to get Past Chopper to join him, the fight with Wapol, and Luffy displaying the true meaning of a pirate flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 The Straw Hats stared in utter disbelief at what they had witnessed...but the most shocked had to be Nami and Sanji. They had absolutely no idea what Luffy had put himself through, just to get the both of them to a doctor and keep them out of harm's way. Seeing that...it made them realize just how grateful they were.  
  
 "...I can't believe Luffy did all of that...for our sake," said Nami.  
  
 "...God, I feel like such...dead weight," Sanji muttered. "Why didn't he ever tell us about this?! I mean...I knew he might've been hurt, but I didn't realize he was that hurt!"  
  
 "He wasn't just hurt," Chopper said. "He almost got his arms and legs frozen off!"  
  
 "...Big Brother..." Aika whispered.  
  
 "Hey...no one blames you guys for what happened to Luffy," Usopp said. "I mean...how could you have known, anyway-"  
  
 "We should have known!!" Nami shouted. "Dammit, why does he keep these kinds of things to himself?! He's such a selfish moron!"  
  
 "All right, enough!" Zoro shouted. "No more of the self-guilt crap, got that?! It's over and done with! We'll talk to Luffy about it after we save him from Kovar, okay?!"  
  
 "...Right," Nami said. "Sorry, Zoro."  
  
 Zoro simply reached over and put a hand on Nami's shoulder while quietly nodding his head at her.  
  
 At that moment, the memory began to return. The Straw Hats could see Luffy, lying in front of Drum Castle...looking as if he was barely alive. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out the shapes of Past Nami and Past Sanji, lying near him...as well as two more figures. He could hear them talking, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It just sounded garbled, like there was water in his ears.  
  
 "I think that might be me and Doctorine that are talking!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
  _"How can you tell?"_  Blizzard asked.  
  
 "I found Luffy outside," Chopper said. "He was about to fall off the mountain again until I caught him."  
  
 "He was about to fall, again?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper said. "Some snow collapsed when Luffy lost consciousness. He was lucky I was there to catch him in time!"  
  
 As Luffy's vision began to clear up, he shakily reached his hand out and grabbed Dr. Kureha by the arm, causing her to look down at him.  
  
 "Hmph," Kureha scoffed. "Calm down, boy. I'll make sure that the bloody one and the sick girl are all better in no time. You can rest easy now."  
  
 "...They're...m-m-my f-f-friends...!" Luffy said through his chattering teeth as he looked up at Kureha. "Those guys...are m-m-my friends, okay?!"  
  
 "...Hmph," Kureha scoffed, although she had this smile on her face. "I figured as much, kid...I'll save these two. Don't you worry about that."  
  
 "...Thank...you..." Luffy whispered before he lost consciousness, once more.  
  
 "So that's what this Dr. Kureha is like, eh?" Robin mused. "She really is a kind woman."  
  
 "She looks scary, at first," said Chopper, "but she really is an amazing doctor! She taught me everything I know and then some!"  
  
 "Yeah...but how bad were his injuries?" Franky asked.  
  
 "They did look pretty severe," Chopper began, "but he recovered in the span of just several hours! For a normal person, that would usually take up to a week! I didn't see any sign of his frostbite, after that!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Big Brother really is strong, isn't he?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Chopper smiled. "Luffy really is."  
  
 The memory shifted, and while the Straw Hats could only see darkness, they could hear the familiar sounds of their captain snoring. As the darkness slowly faded away, they could see that he was not the only one there, for Past Sanji was in the same room with him. The room itself had lots of books and other items lying about, and at that moment, this chubby little blue-nosed reindeer appeared, wearing a pink top hat and purple shorts while holding a bowl of bloodied bandages, which he set down on the table next to Luffy's bed.  
  
 "Hey, look! It's me!" Chopper exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
 _"...Huh,"_  Kumi muttered.  _"Is it me? Or did you look fatter, back then?"_  
  
 "Your head looked a bit more square, too," said Brook.  
  
 "And your antlers aren't as broad, either," said Usopp.  
  
 "...Wow," Chopper muttered. "Come to think of it, I do look a bit different than I do now, don't I? I wonder why that is."  
  
 As Past Chopper glanced over at Luffy...both he and the current Straw Hats heard an all too familiar sound bellowing from the pit of their captain's belly.  
  
 "Ngh...hungry..." Luffy moaned as he sleepily opened his eyes. "So hungry..." He then glanced over at Past Chopper, who blinked at him in curiosity...and that's when Luffy began to drool.  
  
 "Need meat..."  
  
  _"...Wait a minute,"_  Blizzard muttered.  _"You don't think that he...?!"_  
  
 "Yep," Chopper deadpanned while his past self yelped in fright and stumbled back against Past Sanji's bed.  
  
 "...Venison stew should be simmered in a large pot for three hours until the meat becomes tender," he said, causing Past Chopper to slowly look back and see that the cook had this almost savage grin on his face, which caused the little reindeer to back away in fear.  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Sanji muttered. "I just know I'm gonna get flack for this."  
  
 "Meat...!" Luffy slurred as a waterfall of drool came pouring out of his mouth, while Past Sanji grabbed Past Chopper by the arm.  
  
 "Venison," Past Sanji grinned...and that's when Past Chopper finally shrieked while Luffy and Past Sanji practically lunged at him like a pair of rabid dogs. Of course, the little reindeer managed to jump out of their way before he bolted out the room, but the two continued to give chase.  
  
 "HELP!!! DON'T LET THEM EAT ME!!!!" Past Chopper cried.  
  
 "You guys wanted to eat Chopper?!" Aika questioned in shock. "Why would you do that?!!"  
  
 Blizzard growled at Sanji, who quickly raised his hands in defense.  
  
 "Wait, wait!" he cried. "I'm sorry, okay?! I wasn't really gonna cook him, I swear!! This was before we found out he was a doctor!!"  
  
 "Honestly," Nami muttered. "You men, always thinking with your stomachs!"  
  
 "For shame," Robin added.  
  
 "Look, I'm sorry, okay?!" Sanji asked. "I swear!"  
  
 "Don't apologize to us," said Nami. "Apologize to Chopper. He did save your lives, you know!"  
  
 "...Right," Sanji said before he looked down at Chopper, who glared up at him with crossed arms. "...I'm sorry, Chopper, for trying to cook you...and for all the times I called you 'Emergency Food Supply'."  
  
 "Apology accepted," said Chopper.  
  
 "HOLD STILL, MEAT!!!" Luffy shouted as he and Past Sanji grabbed onto Past Chopper, who was surprisingly still able to run away in spite of dragging them along and was even managing to try and keep Luffy from biting down on his arm.  
  
 "Wait, Luffy!!" Past Sanji shouted. "Lemme cook him first!!"  
  
 "Talk about your first impressions," Franky mused.  
  
 "Not the best one we've made," Sanji said, embarrassed, while Zoro smirked at him smugly, to his annoyance. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Moss-head!!"  
  
 "Jeez, Chopper," said Usopp. "I'm surprised you didn't hate us after what those two did!"  
  
 "Well, I guess I couldn't stay mad," Chopper said. "Especially since they helped drive Wapol off the island."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Just watch," Chopper answered. "You'll see later on."  
  
 That's when Past Chopper came bursting into a room with Luffy and Past Sanji still chasing after him, but for a split second, Luffy suddenly stopped right in his tracks as he noticed Past Nami out of the corner of his eye.  
  
 "Oh! Nami!" he exclaimed as he went to her side. She was wearing some kind of light blue medical blouse, her eyes were a still bit hazy, and her face was still a little flushed, but other than that, she looked almost as good as new. "You're awake!"  
  
 "Nami, my dear!" Past Sanji swooned, happily. "How are you, my sweet Nami-swan?!"  
  
 "Wow, Big Sis!" Aika said. "You look a whole lot better, now!"  
  
 "Yeah, like a million Berries!" said Kumi.  
  
 "You look so much better, now!" Luffy said. "How are you feeling? You okay?"  
  
 "Not 100%," said Past Nami, "but I'm getting there...thanks for asking, Luffy."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I'm glad you're okay. I was pretty worried for a while, y'know."  
  
 "Aww, Luffy...you didn't have to worry about me," Past Nami smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
 "Well, if you're fine, now," Past Sanji began, "I'll be sure to make you a nice, delicious venison dinner to perk you up in no time, at all!"  
  
 At that moment, he and Luffy spotted Past Chopper attempting to flee the room...only to freeze once their eyes locked again. Before long, the chase had resumed with Luffy and Past Sanji yelling "COME BACK HERE!!!".  
  
 "Oh, brother..." Nami muttered.  
  
 "...Pfft...!" Chopper buzzed his lips before he covered his mouth.  
  
  _"Are you laughing at this?!"_ Blizzard asked in disbelief.  _"Chopper, they tried to eat you!"_  
  
 "I know," Chopper began, "but...looking back, it's kinda funny, now...! Heeheeheehee...!"  
  
 Blizzard blinked in surprise at his sworn younger reindeer brother, but ultimately sighed and shook his head before he smiled.  
  
  _"I guess it doesn't bother you anymore,"_ the wolf-dog began,  _"then it doesn't bother me, either."_  
  
 By now, Luffy and Past Sanji had caught up with Past Chopper again with the former about to chomp down on one of his antlers.  
  
 "Seriously, you two look like a pair of savage wolves," said Nami. "I'm especially at you, Sanji! I thought you were the more refined one!"  
  
 "I couldn't help myself," Sanji said. "Anybody would probably go crazy if they went without food for so long and I wasn't thinking straight!"  
  
 "When do you ever think straight, Dartboard?" Zoro asked, which prompted Sanji to jump at him and for another fight to ensue (which Nami quickly broke up).  
  
 Meanwhile, as the memory continued, Past Chopper had decided that he had had more than enough of being treated like some sort of prey animal. He suddenly grew twice his normal size, his muscles grew out, and his hooves turned into human-like hands and feet. He then curled those hands into fists, which he then brought down hard upon the two Straw Hats' skulls.  
  
 "I AM NOT YOUR FOOD!!!" Past Chopper roared as Luffy and Past Sanji soon hit the floor, which cracked from the force, before everything went black again.

 "I still can't believe you guys were going to try and eat Chopper!" Usopp said.  
  
 "Like I said, we were starving," Sanji said.  
  
 "Honestly," Chopper began, "I'm not even mad about that, anymore. I mean, it scared me, but I know you guys don't think of me like that, now."  
  
 "Of course we don't!" Brook added. "You're a valued member of this crew, and no one else will tell us otherwise! Yohohoho!"  
  
 "Yeah, Chopper, we love you!" Aika added as she hugged Chopper, who cried out in surprise but accepted the hug, nonetheless.  
  
 That's when the memory returned and showed Luffy, slamming his hands against a table while Kureha sat before him while Past Sanji sat next to him, putting out his cigarette.  
  
 "Join us!!" Luffy shouted. "Please?! Come on, old lady, it'll be fun!!"  
  
 That's when Kureha held up a finger.  
  
 "Luffy," she said. "That's your name, right, boy?"  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Luffy replied...only to be kicked in the back of his head and into a wall. "UGH!!"  
  
 "NEXT TIME, WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!!!" Kureha shouted. "I'm still in my young 130s, you know!!"  
  
 "Whoa!" Past Sanji exclaimed. "What a crazy strong old crone!"  
  
 "...Holy crap...!" Franky cursed.  
  
 "Suddenly, I'm quite frightened," Brook spoke up.  
  
 "She's scary...!" Aika and Kumi whimpered as they hugged each other.  
  
  _"...Now I can kinda see why they call her witch,"_  Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "I told you so," Chopper said while Robin chuckled.  
  
 "What a charming woman," she said.  
  
 "Me, becoming a pirate with you lot?!" Kureha asked. "Don't be ridiculous! I don't have time for such nonsense, and I definitely don't have any interest in being out at sea."  
  
 "Who cares if you're not interested?!" Luffy argued with his usual cheeky grin. "Just join us, already! Let's go on an adventure together, old lady!!"  
  
 "I thought I told you to watch your mouth!!" Kureha barked.  
  
 Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy spotted Past Chopper, who was trying to hide behind a doorway...except half his face was hidden while the rest of his body stuck out.  
  
 "...Oh!" Luffy exclaimed before Past Chopper gasped, and before long, the chase began again.  
  
 "HOLD IT!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "COME BACK HERE, YOU REINDEER STEW, YOU!!!" Past Sanji shouted as he chased after Past Chopper, as well, but not before he glanced back at Past Nami. "Nami! Don't fret, love! I'll be sure to make you some delicious reindeer stew to build up your strength!"  
  
 "I'll eat you both before you eat him!!" yelled Kureha, who held two butcher's knives in her hands.  
  
 "HOLY CRAP!!!" Past Sanji cried. "IT'S THE OLD CRONE!!!"  
  
 "AND SHE'S GOT KNIVES!!!" Luffy screamed. "RUN FOR IT, SANJI!!!"  
  
  _"...Now I'm very concerned on a number of levels..."_  Blizzard said with wide eyes.  
  
 "It's okay, Blizzard," Nami said as she pet the wolf-dog on the head. "She scared me and Sanji, too."  
  
"Still does..." Sanji muttered with a fearful shudder.  
  
 After a while of running through the castle's snowy corridors, Luffy and Past Sanji eventually lost Kureha.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy," said Past Sanji. "Doesn't this place kind of strike you as odd? There's snow everywhere and freezing cold!"  
  
 "...GAH!!" Luffy cried as he hugged himself. "Jeez, it's cold in here!!"  
  
 "NOW YOU NOTICE?!!" Past Sanji questioned before the two ended up looking up at a swirling staircase. "Just look at this place! It's filled with snow and ice and the doors to all the unused rooms have been completely frozen over!!"  
  
 "That is strange," said Franky. "Why would you guys let all the snow in?"  
  
 "Well...there's a reason for that," Chopper said.  
  
 Just then, Kureha appeared out of nowhere with an assortment of weapons strapped to her back, like axes, maces, swords, and other sharp objects, which she proceeded to chase down Luffy and Past Sanji with. She even threw a chicken, for some reason.  
  
 "COME BACK HERE, JUST A MOMENT BOYS!!!" Kureha yelled.  
  
 "What kind of a doctor goes around, chasing her patients with knives and stuff?!" asked Franky.  
  
 "Well, at least she's lively for her age," Robin mused.  
  
 "Of course you would find her interesting, Robin!!" Usopp shouted while Luffy barely managed to dodge an ax that was thrown at his head.  
  
 "AAH!!" Aika shrieked, but thankfully, she didn't faint this time.  
  
 "Luffy! It's useless trying to recruit her!!" Past Sanji yelled. "She wants to kill us both!!!"  
  
 After a while, they managed to lose her again, and that's when they found that the main entrance to the castle was open. They attempted to close it, but they were stopped when they heard Past Chopper yelling.  
  
 "STOP!!!" he shouted. "Don't you dare close that door!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Hey! It's that reindeer, again!"  
  
 "Ignore him!" Past Sanji said as he shivered. "Close the damn door, already! I'm freezin' my ass off!"  
  
 "I said...DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!!" Past Chopper yelled as he turned into his Heavy Point form and busted off a piece of the railing, which nearly hit Luffy had he not dodged in time.  
  
 "Whoa, what the hell!?" Luffy questioned. "What'd he do that for?!!"  
  
 "...Hey, Luffy," Past Sanji said as he looked up at the door. "Come here. Look at this."  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he went over to looked up, too, and found a nest full of baby birds. "Oh! Little baby snowbirds!"  
  
 "Aww! They're so cute!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "If we closed the door, they would fall off," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "So that's why the door stayed open," Luffy said.  
  
 "If those were babies," Usopp began, "where were their parents?"  
  
 "...They got eaten by a fox," Chopper said, sadly. "I found the nest, but it was covered in blood and feathers, and the baby birds were still in their eggs. I brought them inside to keep them safe."  
  
  _"That's very kind of you, Chopper,"_ said Blizzard.  _"It's kindness like that that makes us proud of you."_  
  
 "Sh-shut up!!" Chopper exclaimed with a blush on his face. "Saying stuff like that won't make me happy, y'know!!"  
  
 "...Brrrr~!!" Luffy shivered as he and Past Sanji headed back inside. "It's too cold out there!!"  
  
 "Yeah, tell me about it!" Past Sanji cried, but then they stopped in their tracks.  
  
 "Hey, hold up a sec," Luffy said. "Did that thing just...talk?"  
  
 "Yeah...and it was standing on two legs, too," Past Sanji said.  
  
 "...A MONSTER?!!" the duo questioned in shock.  
  
 "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper said. "I'll admit...I heard you guys screaming and...that did hurt my feelings a bit."  
  
 "Sorry about that, Chopper," Sanji said, "but that was before we got to know you!"  
  
 "I know," Chopper smiled. "And besides...it doesn't really bother me, anymore! I'm proud to be called a monster!"  
  
 _"Well, as far as we know, you're the cutest monster we've ever seen,"_  Kumi added.  
  
 "Yeah!" Aika chimed in, which caused Chopper to blush.  
  
 "So lemme get this straight," Luffy said. "It looked like a reindeer, but it walks on two legs instead of four?!"  
  
 "And it was little at first," Past Sanji started, "but then he can turn huge and scary!"  
  
 A pause...until a huge grin appeared on Luffy's face.  
  
 "That's...pretty cool, right?!" he asked. "Hey, Sanji...let's have him join our crew!!"  
  
 And on that, the memory faded to black, once more.

 "Let me get this straight," Brook said. "Luffy only wanted you to join because he thought you were interesting and not because you were a doctor?"  
  
 "He didn't know I was a doctor, at first," Chopper answered. "He only wanted me because I could do different transformations...but...I don't think it's just that, anymore."  
  
 "How so?" asked Franky.  
  
 "I think Luffy really liked me," Chopper began, "because I think he understood me more than anyone else...he knows what it's like to be called a monster...and not have any friends."  
  
 "Oh, right," Nami realized. "When he wanted to play with those older kids."  
  
 "It hurts when people don't want to be friends with you because they don't understand you," Chopper said. "I thought Luffy was just making fun of me, at first...but now that I'm seeing his memories, I realize he was just sympathizing with me because we're so alike..." He then closed his eyes. "We're both...monsters."  
  
 "Indeed," Robin smiled, "and monsters should stick together, shouldn't they?"  
  
 "Heheheheh!" Chopper giggled.  
  
 Soon, the memory returned, and this time, it showed Luffy chasing Past Chopper around the castle hallways, asking him to join his crew, but the little reindeer continued to refuse. Even though there was a moment in a food storage room when it seemed that Past Chopper was interested when Luffy began to tell him about all the adventures he had, he still ran away from him. There was also a time when tried to lock the boy in a room to keep him from following him and "pestering him", as well as get him to rest since he was still hurt. Of course, Luffy, ever so sneaky, used his rubbery powers to snatch the key out of the little reindeer's hooves.  
  
 "Chopper, how come you didn't wanna join Big Brother?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Well...back then, I was still wary of humans," Chopper said. "I mean...I didn't show it, but I was surprised and a little happy when he asked me to join him. It was just hard for me because I've been betrayed by humans, before."  
  
 "Oh, Chopper," Robin said, sadly.  
  
  _"Just like me..."_  Blizzard added.  
  
 As the memory continued and Luffy continued pursuing Past Chopper, the reindeer suddenly stopped in his tracks, which caused Luffy to slip and crash into a wall. Of course, Past Chopper didn't seem to pay him any attention as his nose twitched...and not long after, a scowl soon formed on his muzzle.  
  
 "That scent...!" he hissed. "Wapol...!!"  
  
 "You could smell him from where you were?" Brook asked. "That is quite impressive!"  
  
 "At first, I didn't wanna believe my own nose," Chopper said, "but I knew it was him, that bastard...and I wasn't going to let him take back the kingdom he abandoned without a fight! I swore that I would avenge Dr. Hiriluk, right then and there!!"  
  
 "Damn," Franky said. "You sure got balls, Chopper!"  
  
  _"Yeah, Chopper, you sure were brave!"_ Kumi added.  
  
 "Really, brave!" Aika spoke up.  
  
 "...Thanks," Chopper smiled.  
  
 Soon, the memory shifted, and it showed Past Chopper standing outside the castle with Kureha at his side in a bitter face-off against Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo.  
  
 "This castle is no longer yours, Wapol!!" Kureha shouted. "It saw enough corruption and misery during your reign! Now leave and don't you ever come back, you got that?! And not just this castle! The entire country! The Drum Kingdom is no more!!"  
  
 "She's a brave old biddy, isn't she?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "That's Doctorine for you," Chopper said, proudly.  
  
 "So, wait," Aika said. "He's not really the king, anymore, even though he came back? I don't understand."  
  
 "Wapol chose to abandon his nation," Chopper said. "It was for the best. Regardless, he would've brought it to ruin if he stayed or not."  
  
 "HEY, WAIT!!"  
  
 Past Chopper and Kureha turned to see Luffy come running out of the castle with a familiar look of fierceness in his eyes...the same kind of fierceness he had when he looked like he was about to kick ass.  
  
 "This guy is mine!!" Luffy shouted as he made a beeline right for Wapol, who was so shocked by his sudden appearance that he was able to dodge his Gum-Gum Bullet, which sent him flying into the air!  
  
 "Yeah! Way to go, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "That'll show his fat ass!" Usopp added.  
  
 "Usopp!" Nami shouted. "Language!!"  
  
 "Sorry," Usopp apologized.  
  
 "I can't people that the locals were afraid that fat blob of tin," said Zoro.  
  
 "Wait, look!" Franky called as he pointed at the memory, where they saw that Chess and Kuromarimo had managed to grab Wapol by his legs, causing him to dangle at the mountain's edge before he got pulled up, while all the while Past Chopper and Kureha gaped in disbelief at what they had just seen. That's when Past Sanji came outside, wearing his coat.  
  
 "Huh?" he muttered. "Those bastards again? What are they doing here?"  
  
 "You guys are a real pain in the ass, you know that?!" Luffy asked. "You kept bothering us, even before we got to the island! What is up with you jerks, anyway?!" He then put his hand on his right arm. "The last time, I couldn't fight you guys because I had to protect my friends...but now..." He then gave this impish grin. "I don't gotta hold back, anymore!"  
  
 "That's right!" Brook exclaimed. "Now that's he not carrying around Miss Nami and Mister Sanji, anymore, he can fight as freely as he wants!"  
  
 "Now we're sure to be in for a show," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Yeah...too bad I couldn't do much," Sanji said.  
  
 "Yeah, because you wouldn't rest!" Chopper added. "Seriously, Sanji, you can be a headache, too, sometimes!"  
  
 "Sorry, sorry!" Sanji apologized.  
  
 "How dare you!!" Kuromarimo yelled. "Don't you have any idea what you've done?! This isn't just some lowly commoner, you know! This is the King of Drum Island!!"  
  
 "That's right!!" Chess shouted. "Wapol is the exalted ruler of this land!! You will pay for your insolence!!!"  
  
 "What a bunch of kiss-ups," Franky muttered. "I can't stand people like them."  
  
 "You're telling me," said Zoro.  
  
 "Ditto," said Blizzard.  
  
 "Who gives a damn?!" Luffy questioned as he stretched his cheeks and stuck his tongue out through his teeth. "You guys piss me off!!"  
  
 "Damn right, they do!" Usopp said.  
  
 "You know them, boy?" Kureha asked although it looked like she already knew the answer.  
  
 "Yeah, these guys are a bunch of annoying pirates!" Luffy replied as he pointed at Wapol and his minions. "They keep getting in my way, and the fat guy even tried to eat our ship! But I'll fix him, soon enough!"  
  
 "Never mind that crap," Past Sanji said. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as it seemed he was just now realizing it.  
  
 "See?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "...Wait," Luffy said before he gawked at Wapol. "THAT GUY'S A KING?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE PIRATES!!!"  
  
 "IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO NOTICE?!!" Past Sanji questioned.  
  
 "...Wait a minute! It's freezing cold, out here!!" Luffy cried as he hugged himself.  
  
 "YOU JUST REALIZED THAT, TOO?!!" Past Sanji asked. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!!"  
  
 "Yeah, it's 50 below zero out here!" Past Chopper added while Chess and Kuromarimo were rambling on about something, but were ultimately ignored.  
  
 "How come whenever you guys fight, sometimes you ignore the people you're fighting?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Eh," Sanji shrugged. "Probably to the lighten the mood and whatnot."  
  
 Soon, Luffy ran back inside the castle to find himself a coat to wear, and he just so happened to stumble into the room where Past Nami was resting.  
  
 "Hey, Luffy, what's going on?" she asked as she sat up from her bed.  
  
 "I'm looking for my coat," Luffy said. "Have you seen it?"  
  
 "I don't mean the weather," Past Nami replied. "What's all the noise out there?"  
  
 "Oh, nothing much," Luffy said as he rummaged around the room. "Just a fight, that's all."  
  
 "Oh," Past Nami answered. "Is it serious? Do you need any help?"  
  
 "Nah, you stay in bed," Luffy said. "I don't want you to pushing yourself."  
  
 "Aww, that's sweet," Past Nami said. "I don't know what happened to your coat, but you can borrow mine if you want."  
  
 "Nah, it's not cool," Luffy answered.  
  
 "Maybe not, but it's better than yours," Past Nami said.  
  
 "You think so?" Luffy asked. "Well...okay! As long as it's warm, I guess."  
  
 He then grabbed her coat and put it on before he headed back outside.  
  
 "All right, now I can finally clobber those jerks!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Nami!"  
  
 "Aww, Big Sis, that was so sweet of you," Aika smiled.  
  
 "Yeah...too bad I'm gonna feel pretty rotten later on," Nami muttered.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Well," Nami began, "you know what? You'll see later on."  
  
 "Jeez, that always seems to be the case with these memories," Usopp said.  
  
 Soon, Luffy made it back outside, only to find Past Sanji standing completely stiff and Past Chopper's feet sticking out of Wapol's mouth.  
  
 "AAH!!" Aika shrieked. "CHOPPER'S BEING EATEN!!!"  
  
 "...You know," Chopper began, "I still have nightmares about that."  
  
 "Poor thing," Robin said.  
  
  _"Yeah, I remember when Luffy almost ate you at a party, once,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "My goodness, Sanji, why are you just standing there?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Well, my back was already injured," said Sanji. "I just made it worse by fighting with those punks."  
  
 "You should have lied down and rested, Sanji!" Chopper said. "Your spine was in terrible shape!"  
  
 "I know, I know," Sanji said.  
  
 "Well, this coat may be girly," Luffy began, "but at least I'm warm, now!"  
  
 "Luffy, quick!" Past Sanji called. "Grab my leg!!"  
  
 "Your leg?" Luffy asked. "Uh...okay!" He then stretched his arms and grabbed Past Sanji's calf. "Like this?!"  
  
 "That's it!" Past Sanji answered. "Now don't let go, got that?!" He then turned and glared at Wapol. "Armée de l'Air Assault...GUM SHOOT!!!"  
  
 Soon, he sent Luffy flying straight at Wapol, who ended up coughing Past Chopper up as he was struck in the stomach, and while the false king didn't go flying, his White Walkie certainly did.  
  
 "Yes! You got him!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "So that's where that attack name comes from!" Brook added.  
  
 "Not bad, bro!" Franky exclaimed. "Even if your back was stiff!"  
  
 "Hmph," Zoro scoffed. "You could've sent him flying further."  
  
 "Shut up, Moss-head!!" Sanji barked. "If my back wasn't killing me, back then, I would have!!"  
  
 "All right, enough!" Nami shouted. "Jeez, you two are giving me a headache!!"  
  
 "Wow...!" Past Chopper whispered as he looked up at Luffy and Past Sanji. "That was amazing! You two saved me!"  
  
 "Whoa, Big Mouth is still alive!" Luffy exclaimed. "But his hippo's flying to the moon!"  
  
 "Hey, wait a minute!" Past Sanji spat as he poked Luffy in the forehead. "What do you think you're doing in Nami's coat, Luffy?! Take it off, right now!!"  
  
 "No way, it's warm!" Luffy argued.  
  
 "I said take it off!!" Past Sanji demanded.  
  
 "No! Screw you!" Luffy said while blowing a raspberry at him.  
  
 "Really, Sanji?" asked Nami, incredulously.  
  
 "I thought he would ruin it," Sanji said, sheepishly.  
  
 "Seriously, you are such an ass," Zoro said.  
  
 "As if I need to hear that from you!!" Sanji yelled.  
  
 By now, Chess and Kuromarimo were panicking, realizing just how strong Luffy and Past Sanji really were and that the whole time, they had clearly underestimated them. However, Wapol refused to back down. In fact, by now, the Straw Hats could see by the look in his eyes that was he was beyond furious.  
  
 "That does it," Wapol hissed as he stood up. "Time to unleash...the Munch-Munch Factory!"  
  
 "The Munch-Munch what-now?" Aika asked.  
  
 "It's Wapol's Devil Fruit power," Chopper said. "The Munch-Munch Fruit allows Wapol to enlarge his mouth so he can eat anything, and then assimilate a part of his body into the object he's eaten."  
  
 _"So that explains how he was able to eat the Merry, right?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
  _"And I thought I had bad chewing habits,"_ said Blizzard.  
  
 "Jeez, he can still get up after all that?" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "He really is strong, huh?" Luffy asked.  
  
  _"Not strong,"_  said Blizzard.  _"He's just persistent."_  
  
 "Mm," Chopper nodded. "He really is."  
  
 "Chess!!" shouted Wapol. "Tell these fools what I ate for breakfast this morning!"  
  
 "Yes, my liege!" Chess answered as he opened up a small book. "Let' see...for breakfast on the ship, you ate one buttered cannon, one raw cannon, a bomb, and an explosive salad, followed by a grilled house in the village."  
  
 "And you say that I eat a lot, Sanji," said Luffy.  
  
 "You do," Past Sanji answered, "but this guy eats way more than you."  
  
 "Who eats a house, anyway?" Aika asked.  
  
  _"Yeah, ick,"_  Kumi stuck out her tongue.  
  
 "I wonder how that guy even goes to the bathroom," said Usopp.  
  
 "Oh, god, don't put THAT image in our heads!" Nami cried in disgust.  
  
 "Now you idiots will tremble before the awesome might of my Munch-Munch Fruit powers after I've had a meal!"  
  
 "He's up to something," said Past Chopper while Wapol slowly began to transform.  
  
 "The things I eat eventually become a part of my body!" Wapol exclaimed. "Munch-Munch Mutation: WAPOL HOUSE!!" Soon, it looked like he had taken on the form of a giant house with a chimney sticking out of the top of his head, a door on his stomach, and cannons for arms.  
  
 "What the-?!" Past Sanji questioned. "A house?!!"  
  
 "Whoa!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Of course he would find that amazing," Usopp muttered in annoyance.  
  
 "You haven't seen anything yet, boy!!" Wapol declared. "Behold, the Royal Power!! MUNCH-MUNCH FACTORY!!!"  
  
 Then,  **CHOMP!!!** He swallowed both Chess and Kuromarimo whole!  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Aika and Kumi screamed in horror.  
  
 "Good heavens!!" Brook cried.  
  
 "He's...eating them?!" Franky questioned in disbelief.  
  
 "He's eating his own men?!!" Past Sanji asked.  
  
 "That's so mean!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 Soon, after Wapol did a bit of shuffling about and steam came out of his head chimney and arm cannons, something emerged from the door on his belly: the so-called "Ultimate Warrior of Drum Kingdom, Chessmarimo"...which was really just Chess and Kuromarimo, sitting on each other's shoulders.  
  
 "...That was lame," Aika pouted.  
  
 "What a waste of a good power," Robin noted.  
  
 "SWEET~!!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "NO, IT'S NOT, YOU IDIOT!!!" Past Sanji yelled.  
  
 "I wouldn't be underestimating them, if I were you," Kureha warned. "If they really were a bunch of weaklings, the citizens of this kingdom would have risen up and stopped them from taking all the doctors in this land, a long time ago."  
  
 "The first article of Drum Kingdom's constitution states," Wapol began,"'those who defy the king's wishes must be put to death'!! This is the foremost law of this land!! This is my kingdom and this is my castle!!" He then pointed his cannon at the flag that was flying at the top of the castle. "Now take that stupid quack doctor's flag off my castle, right now!! It ruins the whole look!!!"  
  
 "Wait! NO!!" Past Chopper cried before Wapol fired...causing the flag to fall off.  
  
 "...A...pirate flag...?" Luffy whispered.  
  
 "...Hey, Chopper," said Aika. "Whose flag is that?"  
  
 "...It belonged to my Father," said Chopper, causing the Straw Hats to look. "He raised it...as a way of defying all the diseases in the world. That's how I learned about pirates in the first place."  
  
  _"I see, now,"_ said Blizzard.  _"That flag alone inspired you to try and become both a doctor and a pirate, right?"  
_  
 "Yeah," Chopper smiled, warmly while his past self glared at Wapol.  
  
 "How dare you!!" he shouted. "What have you done to Dr. Hiriluk's flag?!!" On that, he charged at Wapol, ducking underneath Chessmarimo before he shifted into his Heavy Point. "THE DOCTOR EVEN TRIED TO SAVE YOU!!!" He then grabbed Wapol by the face and reeled his fist back. "...I...I won't hurt you...but you have to leave this country for good!!"  
  
 "Chopper, what are you doing?!" Kureha questioned. "He can't be reasoned with!!"  
  
 While Past Chopper was distracted...Wapol shot him with his cannons, causing him to fall down to the ground.  
  
  _"Chopper,"_  said Blizzard,  _"you knew you couldn't trust him to do that...right?"_  
  
 "I know," said Chopper, sadly. "It's just...I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though I hated him so much...I could only think about what Dr. Hiriluk would have done."  
  
 "Oh, Chopper," said Aika while Robin petted the little reindeer on his hat, causing him to look up at her.  
  
 "I-I'm fine," he assured. "Really."  
  
 "Are you sure?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Chopper nodded.  
  
 During that time, though...Luffy was up at the top of the castle, having torn off the right sleeve of Past Nami's coat and tied the flag back on the pole.  
  
 "Hey, Big Mouth!!" he called down to Wapol, causing him to look up at him. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of fakers!! You only pretended to be pirates, but you're not even willing to risk your lives!! You don't even know the real meaning of this flag!!!"  
  
 "The...real meaning?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "Watch this, Aika," Chopper smiled. "You're gonna learn something, here!"  
  
 "...O-okay," Aika answered.  
  
 "The meaning of the flag, huh?!" Wapol asked. "MAHAHAHAHA!! Don't be ridiculous! There's no meaning behind raising a stupid piece of cloth!!"  
  
 "That only shows how little you know!!" Luffy shouted. "This flag...isn't something you should raise as a joke!!"  
  
 "You idiot!!" Wapol shouted. "I'm the king!! The only joke I've made today is letting you live for so long after you defied me!! Now stop raising that damn eyesore!!" He then aimed his left arm cannon at Luffy. "I told you before, this is my kingdom!! I'll keep shooting down that useless rag until it's nothing but smithereens!!"  
  
 He soon fired again, but Luffy remained firm, even while Past Chopper shouted at him to dodge.  
  
 "As if you could break this," Luffy said. "The skull and crossbones...IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH!!!"  
  
 Soon, the cannonball hit, and Wapol laughed mockingly, thinking he had won...but to his shock, both Luffy and the flag remained completely intact.  
  
 "See?" Luffy asked. "I told you...YOU CAN'T BREAK IT!!"  
  
 "What?!" Chessmarimo questioned. "This is impossible!! He's still alive?!"  
  
 "...I don't know who raised this flag," Luffy began, "but I do know this! This flag is a promise of life...so it should never be taken lightly!!"  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: Hey, Reindeer Guy! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass, now! So...what are you gonna do?  
  
Past Chopper: *glares at Chessmarimo* This one's mine.  
  
Past Nami: Luffy...do you wanna tell me what happened to my coat before I murder you?  
  
Luffy: GAH!!  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Past Chopper: Look...I'm grateful for what you've done for me...but I can't be a pirate with you guys! I'm not a human!  
  
Luffy: SHUT UP!! LET'S GO!!!  
  
Chopper: *smiles* That will always be...the best night of my life...the night I realized...scars can heal.  
  
Next time:  **Healing**


	42. Ch. 41- Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats witness the memory of Past Chopper and Luffy finishing off Chessmarimo and Wapol. Then, the Straw Hats witness Past Chopper joining the crew. Meanwhile, Kovar continues to torture Luffy, determined to break him once and for all...but will Luffy yield?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 Aika's eyes were wide with awe as she looked at her older half-brother, standing on the tower while holding Hiriluk's pirate flag. In fact, she was so in awe, she was almost in tears. She always thought that Luffy was an inspiring person...but this? This just blew her away.  
  
 "Spoken like a true pirate captain," Brook said.  
  
 "...A symbol...of faith...!" Aika whispered.  
  
 "That's right, Aika," Chopper said. "Our flag is the symbol of faith...our convictions. As long as we have that, our faith will never die. It's never to be raised as a joke...do you understand?"  
  
 "...I understand," Aika nodded.  
  
 "Good," Zoro said as he ruffled her hair. "You keep that up, and you'll be sure to be a proper pirate when you get big. 'Kay, kid?"  
  
 "Mm!" Aika nodded, again. "I will!"  
  
 "Good girl," Sanji praised.  
  
 "Hey, reindeer guy!!" Luffy called, causing Past Chopper to look up at him. "I'm gonna kick these guys' ass! What are you gonna do?!"  
  
 "...M...me...?" Past Chopper whispered.  
  
 "You moron!!" Wapol shouted as he aimed his cannon at Luffy, once again. "If you're so determined to protect that rag, I'll blow you away along with it!!"  
  
 "Damn you...!" Past Sanji cursed as he tried to rush at Wapol...only for Kureha to kick him right in the back, causing him to scream in pain before he hit the ground.  
  
 "Why did she do that?!" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Because Sanji wouldn't lie down," Chopper said with a glare.  
  
 "She didn't have to hit my back, though," Sanji muttered.  
  
 "You'd probably do more harm than good anyway, Crap Cook," Zoro smirked.  
  
 "Watch it, Moss-head!!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "Shh! Guys, something's happening!" Nami said.  
  
 "Mahahahaha!!" Wapol laughed. "What are you idiots doing?! Well, just sit there and watch! I'll blow him to smithereens, this time!!"  
  
 "Watch out, King Wapol!!" Chessmarimo shouted, causing Wapol to look down and see Past Chopper about to punch him, only for the hodgepodge man to block him.  
  
 "Stop right there!!" Past Chopper shouted while Chessmarimo grinned.  
  
 "All right!!" Luffy cheered. "Go get 'em, reindeer guy!!" He then planted the flag post back into the tower he stood upon.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" laughed Chessmarimo. "You don't think I'd let you touch King Wapol so easily, did you?!"  
  
 Past Chopper growled as he shifted back into his Brain Point form.  
  
 "But you're definitely a strange animal," said Chessmarimo. "You must be that monster that the people of the island used to be afraid of, so much. You poor thing...I bet you had a lonely life, despised by everyone, didn't you?" He then burst into laughter. "So why bother risking your life for them?!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Past Chopper shouted. "So what if I don't have friends?! I can still fight!! As long as the Doctor's flag is still up, I-"  
  
 "You DO have a friend!!" Luffy called as he grabbed onto the tower and then jumped back in order to stretch them out. "Right here!!" He then used his Gum-Gum Rocket to shoot himself toward the ground. "IT'S ME!!! I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!!"  
  
 "WHAAAAAAT?!!" Wapol questioned...as Luffy crashed into him and Chessmarimo.  
  
 "....Thank you, Luffy," Chopper whispered while Blizzard placed a gentle paw on his shoulder, causing him to look up at the wolf-dog with a smile on his face.  
  
 "Straw Hat guy!!" Past Chopper cried while Luffy stood in the snow. "Are you okay?!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy snickered. "Don't worry about me. I'm made of rubber, after all!"  
  
 "R-rubber?!" Past Chopper questioned.  
  
 "Hey, reindeer guy," Luffy said as he looked to Chessmarimo. "You can handle that guy, right?"  
  
 "Huh?" Past Chopper muttered before he looked to Chessmarimo, as well. "Who, him? Yeah, I can take him! No problem!"  
  
 "Good," Luffy smirked as he looked at Wapol. "That just leaves you and me, Big Mouth!"  
  
 "Damn you, Straw Hat!!" Wapol cursed. "Stop bouncing all over the place like a ball!!"  
  
 "How can he stop bouncing when he's made of rubber?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Yeah, rubber's bouncy!" said Kumi, causing the others to laugh.  
  
 "I'm done playing around with you!!" Past Chopper shouted.  
  
 "You're going to fight me, then, huh?!" Chessmarimo asked. "What a joke! Fine then, you little freak! Just try it!!"  
  
 All the while, Past Sanji was trying to get in on the fight, but Kureha had pinned to the ground with her foot.  
  
 "My name is Tony Tony Chopper!!" Past Chopper declared. "I was given that name by the World's Greatest Doctor!! He might have forgiven you for mocking him...BUT I NEVER WILL!!!"  
  
 "Heh!" Chessmarimo smirked. "You'll pay for this, monster!!"  
  
 That's when Past Chopper pulled out a familiar yellow ball in his hoof.  
  
 "Rumble Ball!" he exclaimed. "This is a special drug I made that lasts for three minutes! That's all the time you have left!"  
  
 "Three minutes, you say?!" Chessmarimo questioned. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yeah, right! As if someone like you could defeat me!!"  
  
 "Three minutes, huh?" Luffy asked. "Cool!"  
  
 "Three minutes?" Wapol repeated. "Impossible!"  
  
 Soon, Past Chopper chomped the Rumble Ball and the fight had begun. Chessmarimo attempted to shoot him with flaming arrows, but he used his Walk Point and Heavy Point to dodge the attacks. Chessmarimo ranted on about how Past Chopper only had three forms of transformation...but was soon shocked when he saw the human-reindeer's Jumping Point form, which allowed him to leap over the four-armed soldier's four giant hammers with ease. In fact, it almost looked like he was flying.  
  
 "Whoa!" Aika exclaimed. "What is that?!"  
  
 "That's one of my old transformations, Jumping Point," Chopper answered. "It causes the muscles in my legs to grow, giving me the power to jump super high!"  
  
 "Super high is right!" Franky agreed while lifting his sunglasses. "Look at him!!"  
  
 "But wait, Chopper," Kumi said. "Do you still use that form?"  
  
 "Not anymore," Chopper replied. "Now, I just need the Rumble Ball for my Monster Point form and nothing else."  
  
 Soon, Past Chopper was using his old Guard Point form, which wasn't as big as it is now, to block one of Chessmarimo's hammers.  
  
 "What?!" Chessmarimo questioned in disbelief. "This is impossible!!"  
  
 "It won't work!!" Past Chopper shouted.  
  
 "Zoan-type Devil Fruit users should be limited to just three transformations!! So how can you have more than three?!!"  
  
 "The Rumble Ball allows me to modify the transformative powers of the Human-Human Fruit! After 5 years of research, I discovered four other transformations!"  
  
 "Seven forms of transformation?!" Chessmarimo asked in shock. "Grrr...who cares how many forms you have?!!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy's eyes began to shine with that usual enthusiasm he had whenever he saw or heard something cool.  
  
 "Seven stages of transformation?!" he asked. "That's...SO COOL!!!"  
  
 Chopper couldn't help giggling at Luffy's compliments. That was the first time anyone ever called him "cool" before. However, while this was going on, no one seemed to notice that Wapol was shouting at Luffy to fight him.  
  
 By now, Chessmarimo was getting furious and was trying to show Past Chopper that he wasn't intimidated, but Past Chopper soon transformed into his Arm Point form and shattered his hammers with his hooves of steel, saying that they were strong enough to shatter boulders into smithereens. That's when Chessmarimo had decided that he had had enough and was about to cut the transforming reindeer with his four axes, and he did manage to hit Past Chopper in the shoulder, as well as cut a hole into the castle wall, but Past Chopper wasn't intimidated, either. He just used his different transformations to dodge Chessmarimo's attacks.  
  
 "Damn, look at you go!" Usopp exclaimed. "You're on fire, Chopper!"  
  
 "But how come you just kept running away?" asked Aika.  
  
 "I wasn't running away," Chopper said. "I was trying to find his weak spot."  
  
 Soon, Past Chopper returned to his Brain Point form and put his hooves together, like he was looking through crosshairs. The Straw Hats couldn't help chuckling when they heard Luffy shouting about how he thought that the reindeer was going to shoot some kind of laser beam at his foe. Chessmarimo tried to argue that he had no weak points, but as he attempted to attack Past Chopper one last time, the reindeer disappeared, and then reappeared right underneath him in his Arm Point form.  
  
 "Hoofprint...ROSEO!!!" Past Chopper shouted as he punched Chessmarimo in the jaw...causing a hoof-shaped bruise to appear under his chin before he collapsed on the snow. Soon after, Past Chopper returned to his Brain Point form while pulling on the rim of his hat.  
  
 "Three minutes, exactly," he said.  
  
 "WHOO-HOO!!" Luffy cheered. "ALL RIGHT, HE DID IT!!!"  
  
 "All right!!" Usopp cheered, as well, as he picked Chopper up and gave him a noogie. "You did it, Chopper! Way to go!"  
  
  _"Nicely done, little buddy!"_ said Blizzard.  
  
 "You fought well," Robin smiled.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Nicely done!"  
  
 "Sh-shut up!!" Chopper exclaimed, blushing happily. "Like saying that will make me happy, jerks!!"  
  
 "Uh...hey," said Aika. "Where'd Wapol go?"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up and saw that Wapol had indeed disappeared.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked around. "Hey! Where'd Big Mouth go?!"  
  
 "He climbed up the mountain on that White Walkie of his," said Kureha. "There's no way he can't get down from here on his own."  
  
 "But...when did he sneak away?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "When do you think, you idiot?!" Past Sanji questioned. "You were too busy being distracted by that reindeer!!"  
  
 "That damn Big Mouth!" Luffy cursed as he snorted through his nose. "I'll find him and kick his ass!!"  
  
 "Wait a minute," Past Sanji said. "What if he snuck into the castle while we weren't looking?! That means Nami's in trouble!!"  
  
 "AAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!!" Luffy cried before he ran inside. "Hang on, Nami!! We're coming!!!"  
  
 "Dammit!!" Past Sanji cursed as he began to crawl into the castle. "If that fatass puts one hand on Nami, I'll Julienne him!!"  
  
 "Wait! Get back here!!" Kureha shouted.  
  
 Since Luffy was faster than Past Sanji, it didn't take him long to find Wapol, who, for some strange reason, had slimmed down some. According to Nami, it was because he actually ate himself, which didn't seem to make any sense, but the Straw Hats decided not to ask about it further. However, Luffy didn't seem to care about that, for he kicked the now slim king off of Past Nami, whom was pinned to the floor and about to be eaten.  
  
 "Phew! Made it!" Luffy sighed in relief. "...Hey...was he always that thin?"  
  
 "AH!!" Past Nami shrieked before she bopped him on the head.  
  
 "OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "...Luffy," Past Nami said as she gave Luffy a very scary glare. "Do you mind telling me what happened to my coat before I murder you?"  
  
 "GAH!!" Luffy gasped. "Uh...well...you see, I...err...umm..."  
  
 "Do you know how much that coat cost?!" Past Nami questioned. "28,800 Berries! And that was AFTER haggling!!"  
  
 "I'm sorry!" Luffy apologized. "But...he was throwing bombs at me and I...I...uhh...!"  
  
 "Oh, well," Past Nami sighed. "It's fine, Luffy. I mean...I kinda knew you'd rip it up, somehow, if I lent it to you." She then turned away...with an almost wicked gleam in her eyes. "But in exchange...you're going pay me back 3 times its value, plus interest. That means you owe me 100,000 Berries...heheheheheh...!"  
  
 "WHAT?!" Luffy questioned. "I bet you planned that all along, didn't you?!"  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Nami muttered, embarrassed and ashamed of herself.  
  
 "You were gonna shake him down for 100,000 Berries, huh?" Zoro asked.  
  
 "That's cold, Nami," Franky added.  
  
 "Well...I didn't realize what he had been through!" Nami replied.  
  
 "Hate to say it, Nami," Usopp began, "but that's NOT an excuse. He did save you, TWICE, here."  
  
 "...You're right," Nami said. "I guess I sounded pretty ungrateful, huh?"  
  
 "You can talk to Luffy about it once we find him," Robin answered. "I'm sure he's mad at you, but still..."  
  
 "Yeah," Nami said.  
  
 As the memory went on, Wapol boasted about how he was about to open the door to the castle armory, saying how he was going to eat them all and become a human weapon, capable of killing all who opposed him...except for one thing: he didn't have the key.  
  
 "I swiped it off him," said Nami. "I thought it was the key to the treasure vault."  
  
 Seeing no way to fight, Wapol made a run for it while Luffy gave chase after him. He eventually caught up with him, only to find himself facing a large, Gatling-gun-like cannon in the shape of a hippo wearing a crown and sunglasses. Wapol called it the Ultimate Weapon of the Drum Kingdom. Just as he pulled the lever to fire it, though...nothing happened.  
  
 "...Well, that was anticlimactic," Brook said.  
  
 "What happened?" Aika asked.  
  
 Wapol tried to shoot the cannon, again, but still, nothing happened. Not even a squeak was made. However, they soon found out why: it was the same snowbirds that Past Chopper had been trying to protect, now nestled inside the cannon. Wapol was so enraged, he actually yelled at one of the birds and prepared to eat it...only for Luffy to grab his mouth.  
  
 "Listen here, Big Mouth," Luffy said. "Whether you're a king or even a god, I don't give a damn, and do you know why?!" He then grinned at him. "Because I'm a pirate!!"  
  
 "Yeah! You tell him, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "A...a pirate?!" Wapol questioned as he struggled. "You think that my status doesn't matter, boy?! Mahahahaha!! You're a fool, Straw Hat!! The Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government, therefore by attacking me, you just committed an international crime!!!"  
  
 "I don't care about that, either!!" Luffy shouted. "I'm still gonna kick your ass!!"  
  
 "It's just as Luffy said," Robin said. "He's a pirate. He's already committed a crime just by being one."  
  
 "But Wapol left his kingdom," said Chopper. "Therefore, he's not a king anymore. That means the World Government can't help him."  
  
 Having had enough of Luffy's "insolence", as he put it, Wapol tried to eat the rubber-man, only for his fingers to stretch. When that didn't work, he attempted to shoot Luffy with his tongue cannon, and at first, it looked like that did it...until it was revealed that Luffy managed to dodge out of the way by jumping behind Wapol. Then, he began to wind his whole body up while holding the false king with his arms, then shot him through the ceiling with his Gum-Gum Bowgun, where he got stuck in the roof. There, he saw the flag of Dr. Hiriluk still flying in the wind. Soon after, Luffy appeared in front of him.  
  
 "If you're not willing to put your life on the line," he started as he punched his fists together, "then don't ever touch the skull-and-crossbones!!" He then stretched his arms way back, preparing a Gum-Gum Bazooka attack.  
  
 "No! No, wait!!" Wapol cried. "I-I'll give you title medals!! How about a seat in my court?! I...I'LL EVEN MAKE YOU VICE KING!!!"  
  
 "Why does that sounds familiar?" Aika asked, remembering when Luffy defeated a certain mad scientist.  
  
 "GUUUUUUM-GUUUUUUUUUM...BAZOOKAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
 **WHABAM!!!**  Luffy struck Wapol with both barrels, sending him flying away...and soon after, the memory faded to black.

"That was a fight?" Zoro asked. "Pfft! Please, that was a joke."  
  
 _"Yeah, Luffy wiped the floor with that guy!"_  said Kumi.  
  
 _"Tell me about it,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 Soon, the memory returned, showing Luffy outside of Drum Castle at night, where a full moon was shown. Past Usopp was making a snowman while Past Zoro, who was wearing a coat that was from one of Wapol's flunkies, sat nearby.  
  
 "Hey! It's you guys!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, Dalton brought us on the ropeway," said Usopp. "Your brother almost attacked us because he mistook us for Wapol's crones."  
  
 "HEY!!" Luffy called out. "REINDEER~!!! COME ON, LET'S BE PIRATES TOGETHER, OKAY?!!"  
  
 "Jeez, Luffy, give it up, already," said Past Usopp.  
  
 "Yeah, he obviously doesn't have any interest in joining us," said Past Zoro. "Leave him alone, already."  
  
 "No! You're wrong!" Luffy shouted. "I want the reindeer to be a pirate with us!!"  
  
 "JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO GET IT!!!" Past Zoro shouted.  
  
  _"Luffy sure was determined to have you join him,"_ said Blizzard.  
  
 "What can I say?" Chopper asked. "He couldn't take no for an answer...but I was happy that he wanted me to join so badly."  
  
 "Then why didn't you say yes, at first?" Aika asked.  
  
 "...Because...I thought I didn't belong with him," Chopper said, sadly. "I thought that a reindeer like me would never fit in with humans."  
  
 "Well," Robin began, "I'd hardly call of us 'human'."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.  
  
 "Yeah, look at me!" Franky exclaimed, flexing his mechanical arms. "Do I look human to you?!"  
  
 "But then I realized that Luffy didn't care," said Chopper. "Whether you're a human, a reindeer, a robot, or whatever! Luffy would always accept you...no matter what."  
  
 "...That's why we love him so much," Nami whispered.  
  
 "Oh! Look!" Aika exclaimed as she pointed at the memory, and at that moment, Past Chopper finally appeared, and not long after, Past Nami (wearing a different coat) and Vivi came out, dragging an unconscious Past Sanji.  
  
 "Tony?" Past Nami asked in surprise as he noticed him.  
  
 "Hey, Sanji?" asked Brook. "How come you were passed out, anyway?"  
  
 "I, uh...had to have some surgery done on my back," Sanji answered. "She didn't knock me out, though, so..."  
  
 "Yeah, that sounds like Doctorine," Chopper muttered.  
  
 "Hey! Reindeer guy! There you are!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, you're gonna come and be a pirate with us, okay?!"  
  
 "...I can't!" Past Chopper answered.  
  
 "Sure you can, reindeer!" Luffy argued. "It's a whole lot of fun!"  
  
 "That's not a very good argument!!" Past Usopp shouted.  
  
 "It sounds like a good argument to me," said Aika.  
  
 _"You would say that,"_ Kumi muttered.  
  
 "I can't," Past Chopper repeated. "I'm not a human! I'm a reindeer! I have antlers and hooves, don't you see?! ...I EVEN HAVE A BLUE NOSE!!" He then paused for a moment. "...Okay...maybe I do want to be a pirate...but I can never be one of you! I'm not human!! I'm a monster!! I can't be your friend and I can't be a pirate on your ship!! You see?!"  
  
 Luffy only stared at him while Past Chopper sighed.  
  
 "...I...I just wanted to say...thank you," he said, looking like he was trying to fight back tears. "I appreciate you asking me to join your ship...it was nice. Thank you." He then gave a forced smile. "I'm...I'm going to stay here, for now...but if you wanted to, maybe you can stop by here again and-"  
  
 "SHUT UP!!!" Luffy yelled as he threw his arms in the air and his hat flew off his head. "LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
 'You're not alone, anymore...Chopper...'  
  
 A pause...but then Past Chopper's eyes welled up with tears before he soon let out a loud sob.  
  
 "I still don't see how he made friends with you by telling you to shut up," said Zoro.  
  
 "I think Luffy said that because he was trying to tell Chopper that he didn't care if he was a reindeer or not," said Nami.  
  
 "Mm," Chopper nodded. "He was trying to show me that he'd accept me, no matter what."  
  
  _"Luffy wouldn't care if you really were a monster,"_ said Blizzard.  _"He wanted you to join him...and he got you."  
_  
 "Yeah...he did," said Chopper with tears of happiness in his eyes.  
  
 The memory shifted, and the Past Straw Hats were standing outside, waiting for Past Chopper to come out. For some reason, though, they heard what sounded like terrified screams coming from inside the castle.  
  
 "What the hell is all that noise?" asked Past Zoro.  
  
 "Jeez, people can't be so rude," said Past Nami. "Can't they have a nice, peaceful goodbye?"  
  
 "If only they knew," said Usopp.  
  
 "Knew what?" Brook asked.  
  
 "3...2...1..." Nami counted down before she pointed at the castle door...where they saw Past Chopper in his Walk Point form, pulling a sleigh behind him...while running away from Kureha, who was holding a spiked ball mace!  
  
 "WAAAAAAAHH!!" Aika and Kumi shrieked. "SCARY!!!"  
  
 "HOLY HELL!!!" Franky shouted. "WHAT WAS SHE DOING, TRYING TO KILL YOU?!!"  
  
 "She didn't take my goodbye very well!" Chopper answered, worriedly.  
  
  _"TALK ABOUT NOT TAKING THINGS WELL!!!"_  Blizzard shouted.  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats, in their panic, all climbed into the sleight as Past Chopper ran by.  
  
 "RUN FOR IT, GUYS!!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "LET ME IN!!!" Past Zoro shouted as he jumped aboard.  
  
 "WAIT FOR ME!!" Past Usopp screamed as he ran after them. "WAIT FOR ME, DAMMIT!!!"  
  
 "SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!" Past Nami shrieked.  
  
 Thankfully, the group managed to make it to the ropeway, just as Kureha hurled the mace at them, only to miss. As Past Chopper ran down the ropeway and their silhouette passed by in front of the moon...it almost looked as if they were flying through the night sky.  
  
 "Wow...!" Aika whispered in amazement. "That's amazing!"  
  
 "That was one way to say goodbye," Robin mused.  
  
 "Yeah," Franky began, "but there's a fine line between that and wanting to murder someone!"  
  
 Soon, the group had made it down the mountain and were now at the island's shoreline, preparing to board the Merry...but as they were about to leave, they heard several explosions, which caused them all to turn and look back at the Drum Rockies, which looked so small in comparison to when Luffy was up close to it. At that moment, a huge cloud of pink had formed at the mountain's summit...and pink snow began to rain down from the sky above.  
  
 "Whoa...!" Kumi gaped. "Do you see that?! It's like a-"  
  
 "A giant cherry blossom tree...!" Aika whispered.  
  
  _"It's...it's beautiful...!"_  Blizzard said in awe.  
  
 "It's...impossible...!" Brook added.  
  
 "...My Father made those cherry blossoms," said Chopper. "He wanted to make cherry blossoms bloom in a winter land...and even after he died, he made it happen."  
  
 "So that's where the name Sakura Kingdom comes from," Robin smiled while Franky was trying his hardest not to start bawling.  
  
 "Oh, cool~!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched from the sleigh.  
  
 "Yeah," Past Zoro agreed.  
  
 "...Wow...!" Past Nami whispered as she admired the cherry blossom snowflakes. As for Past Chopper, he stood there, staring up at the mountain...before he began to whimper as tears formed in his eyes. Then...the dam broke loose, and he began wailing as his tears fell at full force.  
  
 "...That will always be the best night of my whole life," Chopper said. "That night, I realized something...scars can heal."  
  
 The Straw Hats all smiled at their doctor, who sniffled as he wiped his eyes. However, as they continued watching...Aika seemed to spot something in the shadows of the trees nearby. She gasped, recognizing the six glowing red eyes, just before the shadow vanished.  
  
 "SHADE!!" she cried as she pointed.  
  
 "What?!" Zoro questioned as he drew his swords. "Where?!"  
  
 "Gone, now!" Aika replied.  
  
 "Don't tell me that mutt was here this whole time!!" Franky shouted.  
  
 "But that's impossible!" Sanji said. "We would have sensed him, by now!"  
  
 "That means that Shade isn't able to be detected by Observation Haki," said Robin. "He must have been watching us, the whole time!"  
  
 "So what does that mean?!" asked Usopp, worriedly.  
  
 "...He's probably gone to report to Kovar," said Nami.  
  
 "Just what I wanted to hear," said Usopp with dread.  
  
 "What are we gonna do if he comes back?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Don't worry," Zoro said. "If he does decide to attack us again, this time, we'll be ready."  
  
 "...I hope Big Brother's okay," said Aika, worriedly.  
  
 "He'll be fine, Aika," said Blizzard. "That is...if he's still fighting."  
  


XXX

 

 Shade soon materialized in the black void as he bowed before Kovar, who turned upon acknowledging him.  
  
 "Master," Shade said with his bowed.  
  
  **"Well, Shade?"**  Kovar inquired.  
  
 "It seems that the Straw Hats will not heed our warning," said Shade.  
  
 "Ha!" Luffy laughed. "I told you!"  
  
  **"Don't get so cocky, Straw Hat,"** said Kovar.  **"They've only made it so far...but sooner or later, they'll have to stop. Let's see how much longer they'll last...and as for you..."**  He then brought his head down toward Luffy, who gasped as he tried to look away, only for Kovar to grab his face with his tail and force his head to turn to him. Then, the dragon's eyes went wide as they flashed red, causing Luffy's eyes to turn white. He grunted as he clenched his fists...but then, he opened his mouth and began to let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Aika: So that's how Chopper joined you guys!  
  
Usopp: Yeah, and there are more memories to come.  
  
Vivi: If the Boss is in Alabasta, that means that all the officer agents will be meeting together, soon.  
  
Luffy: Shishishi! Sounds fun!  
  
Bon Clay: Behold the power of the Clone-Clone Fruit!  
  
Chopper: Hey! It's Bon!!  
  
Aika: ...Who?  
  
Sanji: Oh, no, not that guy...  
  
Luffy: *has an X mark on his wrist* From now on, this mark on our left wrists is a sign of our friendship!  
  
Next time:  **The Marks of Friendship**


	43. Ch. 42- The Marks of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats watch the memory of the encounter of Bon Clay and establishing the mark of friendship among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 "That was beautiful," Aika smiled.  
  
 "It sure was," Chopper agreed.  
  
  _"...Chopper...do you ever miss your home?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "Sometimes, yeah," Chopper admitted, "but I was happy I got to see home again! And it made me remember why I joined Luffy in the first place!"  
  
 "You know, I'm kinda glad I got sick," Nami said as she petted Chopper on the head. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have met the best doctor, ever!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Aika cheered as she hugged Chopper, once again.  
  
 "Sh-shut up!" Chopper stammered with a blush on his cheeks. "Flattery will get you nowhere, you know!" Despite this, he was still giggling and clapping his hooves.  
  
 "You're still not good at hiding your feelings, huh?" Kumi asked while Robin chuckled.  
  
 "You know...it comes off as odd to me," said Sanji.  
  
 "What does?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "Has it ever occurred to you that aside from Moss-head," Sanji began (while getting a glare from Zoro), "Luffy seems to have met most of us by mere coincidence, at best?"  
  
  _"Mere coincidence?"_ Blizzard repeated, sounding a bit offended by that.  
  
 "What do you mean, Sanji?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Think about it," said Sanji. "Luffy just happened to be caught in a whirlpool before he was pulled up on the passenger ship, where he later heard Zoro's name, then went to go and recruit him. After that, he met the rest of us by mere happenstance, like how he got carried off by that bird and then ended up officially meeting with Nami in Orange Town."  
  
 "Huh," Nami muttered. "Or how when Usopp accidentally shot that rock where Johnny and Yosaku were, thus causing them to take us to the Baratie, where we met you, Sanji."  
  
 "So what?" Franky asked. "Luffy just happened to pop into our lives by coincidence."  
  
 "I don't think it's coincidence," said Robin. "Every time we met Luffy, he doesn't just recruit us, but he also saves us."  
  
 "Saves us?" Zoro repeated.  
  
 "Think about it," Robin answered. "Zoro, if Luffy hadn't found you, you would've been shot dead by the Marines the following morning...and Nami, if Luffy hadn't met you, you would still be working for Arlong until the day you died."  
  
 Nami shuddered at that thought.  
  
 "Usopp, you and all of Syrup Village would have been slaughtered by Captain Kuro and his men," said Robin, causing Usopp to gulp, nervously. "Sanji would have been killed by Don Krieg and his armada and Chopper either would have been eaten alive by Wapol or killed, along with Dr. Kureha..."  
  
 Chopper let out a silent gasp while Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, trying not to look unnerved.  
  
 "As for me," Robin began, "Crocodile would have killed me back in Alabasta...and Franky would have been sent off to Impel Down."  
  
 "Oh, man..." Franky muttered with dread.  
  
 "Blizzard would've spent the rest of his life, waiting for his master, who was killed by a traitor, who likely would have killed him, too, as well as Miss Hillary," Robin said as she gestured to Blizzard, who let out a sad whimper. "Brook, you probably would have spent the rest of your days in the Florian Triangle..."  
  
 "...I don't even WANT to think about that," Brook said, grimly.  
  
 "And let's not forget Aika and Kumi," Robin said. "If we hadn't landed on Punk Hazard, Caesar would have killed them and everyone else on the island...not to mention Luffy would have never found out that Aika was his sister."  
  
 "Hearing about that last part is sad enough," said Aika with Kumi nodding in agreement.  
  
 "So you see," Robin began, "Luffy appears to us at a time when we need him most."  
  
 "But...why would that be?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Few things in this world happens by chance," said Zoro. "It must have been fate."  
  
 "Perhaps," Robin said with a hand to her chin in thought.  
  
 "At any rate," Zoro began, "it's because of Luffy that we're all here, now...which is why we have to find him and get him away from Kovar before it's too late."  
  
 "...I hope Big Brother's still okay," said Aika, holding Luffy's hat in her hands.  
  
  _"Hey, we got this far,"_  said Blizzard.  _"We'll find him...eventually."_  
  
 At that moment, a new memory began to appear. This time, it showed Luffy, sitting on the  _Merry's_ figurehead. The others were all lying around on the deck with empty plates and mugs. Vivi was even snuggled up against Past Sanji, who snored softly as he had an arm around her. Past Zoro was leaning against the railing with a snot bubble in his nose, Past Usopp was sprawled out next to Past Nami, who was giggling in her sleep with a bright red flush on her face, and Past Chopper was nestled up with Carue.  
  
 "This must have happened after we had that party to celebrate Chopper joining us," said Nami.  
  
 "Man, you guys looked hammered," Franky said, humorously.  
  
 "Tell me about it," Usopp bemoaned as he put his hand on his head. "I had such a hangover the next day!"  
  
 The Straw Hats laughed a bit at that, but then brought their attention back on Luffy, who glanced back at his sleeping crew before he smiled and looked up at the sky.  
  
 "You're seeing them," Luffy said. "Right, Mom? This is my crew."  
  
 The stars gave off a soft twinkle, causing Luffy to laugh.  
  
 "Yeah, I know," he said. "I picked out some good ones, didn't I?" He then glanced back at the others, particularly at Past Chopper. "I have a swordsman, a sniper, a navigator, a cook...and now I've got a doctor, too, even though I didn't know he was one." He looked back up at the sky. "We really had a bit of a scare with Nami...but I'm glad she's okay, now...I don't know what I'd do if I lost her...or the others."  
  
 "Oh, Luffy..." Nami whispered.  
  
 "...I wonder what Ace is doing," Luffy said. "It's been a while since I last talked about him...but I'm sure he's doing okay. Who knows? I might see him sooner than I think!"  
  
 "Well...he's not too far off," Usopp smirked.  
  
 Luffy then gave a yawn as he stretched his arms, again.  
  
 "Well, I guess it's time I went to bed, Mom," he said. "Tell Sabo I said goodnight, too." He then slid off the figurehead and headed inside, accidentally stepping on Past Zoro's stomach.  
  
 "Ow!" the swordsman cried as he woke from his sleep. "Luffy, watch it!"  
  
 "Sorry, Zoro," Luffy said before he continued to head to the men's quarters for a good night's sleep.  
  
 The memory shifted to daytime, and for some reason, there was an air of nervousness...well, mostly coming from Luffy, who was sitting down on his knees before Past Sanji with this expression on his face that made it look like he was trying to pass off as innocent, but he was clearly guilty about something.  
  
 "Don't you lie to me, Luffy!" Past Sanji ordered. "Tell me what you know, right now?!"  
  
 Luffy just looked away, sweat dripping off his face.  
  
 "Don't you look away from me," Past Sanji as he grabbed the boy by the face. "I want you to look me in the eye right now and tell me the truth!"  
  
 "Oh, right," Sanji muttered. "This was five days after we left Drum Island."  
  
 "Wait, what did Big Brother do?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Same thing he does every time," said Nami. "He raided the fridge."  
  
 "Which reminds me," Robin began, "Aika, weren't you and Luffy about to do the same thing before Kovar came and grabbed him?"  
  
 "Wait, what?" Sanji asked in surprise.  
  
 "...Were we?" Aika asked, trying to feign innocence, like her brother.  
  
 "Don't get cute, Missy," said Zoro.  
  
 "No idea what you mean, Sanji," said Luffy as he waved his hand and puckered his lips. "I don't know anything. No clue."  
  
 "Really?" asked Past Sanji. "Then how do you explain that all the food that I had carefully rationed until we reached Alabasta suddenly went missing in the middle of the night?" He then grabbed Luffy by the face again. "I know you know, so 'fess up! You've got a terrible poker face."  
  
 All that he got in response from Luffy was a small burp, causing him to sigh as he stood up...but then, his eyes seemed to go wide.  
  
 "Oh, hey," he said. "It looks like you have something around your mouth there."  
  
 "I FORGOT ABOUT THE CRUMBS!!!" Luffy cried before he quickly covered his mouth, causing Past Sanji to growl.  
  
 "I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU PIG!!!" Past Sanji shouted as kicked Luffy in the face, sending him flying across the deck before he hit the wall.  
  
 "Can't take my eyes off him even for one second," said Sanji in irritation.  
  
 "It's a crying shame when our own captain eats all our rations," said Usopp.  
  
 "Like you're any better!" Sanji barked. "You, Chopper, and that duck ate some, too!"  
  
 "We didn't eat as much as Luffy did!!" Usopp argued.  
  
 "I can see why you asked for a fridge with a lock, now," said Franky. "With Luffy's appetite, it's a matter of life and death."  
  
 A little while later, after Past Sanji gave Past Usopp, Past Chopper, and Carue a walloping for sneaking food, too, the group had now gathered around on the deck for a little meeting with Vivi.  
  
 "So, lemme get this straight," said Past Nami. "Crocodile is considered a hero in Alabasta?"  
  
 "Wait, a hero?" asked Brook.  
  
 "I'll explain it to you soon," said Robin.  
  
 "The Seven Warlords of the Sea are pirates who are in the pay of the World Government," said Vivi. "The citizens don't care if they chase other pirates off for money or treasure or if the Marines do it in the name of justice. Either way, the threat is eliminated."  
  
 "Hmph!" Past Sanji scoffed. "Some hero this guy is. No one even suspects that he's trying to take over a kingdom."  
  
 "Ah, who cares?" Luffy asked as he threw a punch in the air. "All I gotta do is kick Crocodile's ass, right, Vivi?"  
  
 "That's right," Vivi nodded. "If we can stop the rebellion and expel Baroque Works from Alabasta, then the kingdom will be saved."  
  
 "Jeez, she makes it sound like it's supposed to be easy," said Franky.  
  
 "Well...Luffy was going to show her it wouldn't be so easy, later," said Zoro.  
  
  _"How so?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
 "You'll see," said Zoro.  
  
 "But what kind of operation is Baroque Works, anyway?" asked Past Usopp. "I mean...how come these people have numbers and names and such?"  
  
 At that moment, Past Zoro groaned as he woke up and rubbed his eye.  
  
 "Their system is simple," said Vivi. "Sir Crocodile, or Mr. 0, is at the top, and taking orders directly from him are the agents- 12 people and an animal. They all have codenames, with the men being numbers and the women being holidays or days of the week. Each man is paired with an equally lethal woman. Mr. 13 and Ms. Friday are special. They execute any agents who fail. All agents from Mr. 5 and up are called 'officer agents'. Most of them have Devil Fruit powers and they handle the most important missions. After them come the frontier agents, who command the lower operatives and collect payment for the company at the entrance to the Grand Line. That is the kind of organization Baroque Works is."  
  
 "Oh, yeah?!" Luffy asked. "Then we'll just go ahead and kick that Crocodile guy's ass!!"  
  
 "...You didn't get a word of that, did you?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Hold it," said Past Nami. "If Baroque Works' plan is to take over Alabasta...that means that the officer agents will be..."  
  
 "...That's right," Vivi affirmed. "They'll be coming together, soon."  
  
 The memory shifted once more, showing Luffy and Past Usopp sitting on the railing with their fishing rods. However, the former's stomach began grumbling, clearly wanting food. All Luffy could do was groan as he rubbed his empty belly.  
  
 "I'm so hungry," he muttered. "And the fish aren't biting at all!"  
  
 "Really?!" Past Usopp questioned. "You do realize this is your fault! You ate all the bait that we had! The fish aren't ever gonna bite if we don't give 'em a reason!"  
  
 "Hey, you ate some, too!" Luffy retorted.  
  
 "Yeah...but I only ate a little bit!" Past Usopp said in defense. "Just what was stuck to the lid..."  
  
 "You both are gluttons," said Sanji. "Let's put it that way."  
  
 "Seriously, Luffy's not the only reason our food supply gets drained, now and then," Nami agreed with a glare.  
  
 Blizzard snickered a bit at that.  
  
 "Blizzard, we're talking about you, too," said Sanji, causing the wolf-dog to freeze.  
  
 "Hey, guys," said Vivi as she walked up to them. "How's the fishing going?"  
  
 To her horror, she saw that Luffy and Past Usopp were using Carue as bait, hoping to catch either a shark or a Sea King with him. Naturally, Vivi reprimanded them both by bonking their heads together.  
  
 "That's my Vivi," Sanji grinned.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "And I thought Nami was feisty!"  
  
 Just then, the Straw Hats spotted something rising from the water's surface, causing her to gasp.  
  
 "Is that...smoke?!" asked Vivi.  
  
 "What the hell is that?!" Past Usopp asked, nervously.  
  
 "Cotton candy?" Luffy asked with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, hungrily.  
  
 "I'm almost not surprised Luffy thinks that's food," said Kumi.  
  
 "I think everything looks like food to Big Brother's eyes," said Aika. "What is that, anyway?"  
  
 "It's steam from a geothermal vent," Robin said. "Otherwise known as an underwater volcano."  
  
 "There are volcanoes underwater?" Aika asked.  
  
 "That's right," Nami answered. "And when lava bubbles up to the water's surface, it cools down to form rock. That's how new islands are formed!"  
  
 "Wow, really?!" Aika asked.  
  
 "Yeah, but that takes thousands of years," said Chopper.  
  
 "By that time, we'll all be long gone," Brook said, "even though I'm already dead. Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "Oh, I see," said Aika. "Too bad. I would've liked to explore it!"  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats sailed through the cloud of steam, coughing and gagging from the smell as they covered their mouths.  
  
 "Yuck!" Past Usopp cried. "It smells like sulfur!"  
  
 "I can't see!" Luffy shouted.  
  
 "Relax!" Past Nami called. "It'll clear up, soon enough!"  
  
 "Yeesh," Franky muttered as he covered his mouth, even though he couldn't really smell anything. "Going through a cloud that smells like rotten eggs has gotta be murder on your nose."  
  
  _"I'm glad I wasn't there,"_  said Blizzard, covering his nose with his paws.  
  
 As the steam finally cleared, both Luffy and Past Usopp gawked as they saw someone clinging to Carue: a man wearing makeup and a ballerina outfit.  
  
 "Huh?" Aika asked. "Who's that guy? And how come he's got makeup?"  
  
 "Oh, it's Mr. 2," Robin said.  
  
 "Oh, my gosh!!" Chopper exclaimed in excitement. "It's Bon!!!"  
  
 "No way!" Usopp exclaimed, just as ecstatic as the little reindeer.  
  
 "Oh, god, not that weirdo," Sanji bemoaned.  
  
  _"Bon Clay! I don't believe it!"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "Wait...Blizzard, you know Bon?!" Chopper asked.  
  
  _"Yeah, Luffy and I ran into him when he and I went to Impel Down,"_  answered Blizzard.  
  
 "Impel Down?!" Chopper repeated in shock. "Wait...didn't you guys escape from there?! If that's true, did Bon go with you?!!"  
  
 "...Umm...well..." Blizzard muttered before he sighed, sadly. "We don't...really know what happened to him."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Usopp asked, worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
  _"It's a long story,"_  said Blizzard.  _"You'll see, later."_  
  
 "WHAT A WEIRD FISH!!!" Luffy and Past Usopp cried.  
  
 "GAH!!" Bon Clay cried as he jumped off of Carue. "HOW DID I GET CAUGHT BY A DUCK?!!" Unfortunately for him, he ended up falling into the sea, forcing the Past Straw Hats to come to his aid, once again. Soon, Bon Clay was sitting on the deck, dripping wet as he kneeled before his saviors.  
  
 "Wait, hold up," Franky said. "Mr. 2...that means he was part of Baroque Works, right? Why'd you save him?"  
  
 "We didn't know he was from Baroque Works at the time," said Zoro.  
  
 "And he may have been our enemy once," said Usopp, "but he's a really great friend!!"  
  
 "...If you say so," Franky replied.  
  
 "You saved me! Thanks!" Bon Clay exclaimed as he bowed his head. "I never imagined my that my life would be saved by a group of complete strangers. Thanks again. I'll never forget your kindness! But could I trouble you for a cup of warm soup? Chicken noodle will do."  
  
 "NO WAY!!!" the Past Straw Hats yelled.  
  
 "WE CAN'T EVEN FEED OURSELVES!!!" Past Zoro barked.  
  
 After Bon Clay did a bit of flirting with Vivi (to both hers and Sanji's disgust), he decided to show off his Devil Fruit powers to the gang. Aika was shocked when she saw him smack Luffy across the face, but then she was even more shocked when she saw him turn into an exact copy of Luffy (minus the matching clothes). The same went for the others when they saw Bon Clay turn into Past Zoro, Past Usopp, Past Chopper, and Past Nami, respectively. Of course, Nami was not amused when Bon Clay flashed Luffy, Past Usopp, and Past Chopper, and even Franky and Brook drooled a bit at the sight, which caused them to get clobbered.  
  
 "Perverts," Nami muttered. "I'm surrounded by them, I swear!!"  
  
 "Hey, don't look at me!" Usopp cried.  
  
 "Wait, what just happened?" asked Aika, who had hers and Kumi's eyes covered by Robin.  
  
 "Don't worry about it, girls," said Robin, who was using her powers.  
  
 After switching back to his regular face, Bon Clay began to entertain the Childish Trio by switching faces, randomly. It almost wasn't surprising that they all got along and danced on the deck, merrily. However, it was when Bon Clay's crew sailed by, calling him by his codename, that he had to leave...although, any crew members who weren't there at the time were a little surprised by the fact that his codename was revealed, and yet no one said anything, not even Vivi.  
  
 "You'd think Vivi would say something, wouldn't she?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Well...Vivi's sweet and all," Sanji began, "but...she's...a little..."  
  
 "Scatterbrained," Nami said.  
  
 "Yes, scatterbrained," Sanji said. "Thank you, Nami...that was not easy for me to say."  
  
 "You're welcome," Nami replied.  
  
 However, the only thing that made Vivi more upset was the fact that among Bon Clay's collection of faces was the one of her father, King Nefertari Cobra.  
  
 "Dammit," cursed Past Zoro. "If that Mr. 2 can impersonate the king, then we could be in for some real trouble."  
  
 "Looks like we really let a bad guy get away this time, huh?" asked Past Usopp.  
  
 "He was really a bad guy?" asked Past Chopper.  
  
 "Zoro's right, though," said Past Nami. "This guy could be a real problem if he decides to make us his enemies. If he disguised himself as one of us, that means we wouldn't be able to trust each other."  
  
 "You think so?" Luffy asked, to the Past Straw Hats' surprise.  
  
 "It's a shame," said Franky. "The guy did seem like a lot of fun."  
  
 "...You call that fun?" Kumi asked.  
  
 "I call it weird," said Aika.  
  
 "Wait a minute," said Past Zoro as he put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, just when Past Nami was about to explain. "Luffy here might be a little slow, but he might actually have the right idea in not being worried." He then smirked. "Believe it or not, this was a lucky encounter for us. Now we can make a plan."  
  
 "A plan?" the Past Straw Hats asked.  
  
 "Zoro thought of an idea?" asked Brook.  
  
 "Yeah...and it was one of the few good ideas he ever had," Sanji smirked, causing Zoro to growl at him while Blizzard snickered a little.  
  
 "Don't even start, you guys!" Nami barked as the memory changed, showing that the crew was still on the Merry, except the crew was sitting in a little circle, along with Past Sanji, who had not been present at the time that Bon Clay was there.  
  
 "What are you guys doing?" Aika asked.  
  
 "You'll see," Zoro answered.  
  
 "So, what do you guys think?" asked Past Sanji.  
  
 "Ooh, ooh! I know!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's make it an 'X'!!"  
  
 "An X?" asked Past Nami. "Why?"  
  
 "Because we're pirates," Luffy replied, simply.  
  
 "Yeah," Past Usopp began, "but...doesn't an 'X' usually mean death?"  
  
 "It doesn't matter," Luffy said. "It has to be an X! What do you think, Vivi? Sounds cool, right?"  
  
 "Yeah," Vivi nodded. "I'm fine with that, too."  
  
 "Look, cool or not, it doesn't matter," said Past Zoro. "That's not why we're doing this!"  
  
 Soon, the Past Straw Hats all had black Xs tattooed on their left wrists.  
  
 "Here we go!" Luffy grinned.  
  
 "Okay then," said Past Zoro as he held up his wrist. "In case you see one of us, but you think they might be a fake, take the bandage off and show them to your friends...if they don't have it, that means they're an impostor."  
  
 "Right," Vivi nodded.  
  
 "Ah, I see now!" Brook exclaimed. "A double mark, isn't it?"  
  
 "So that's what that was," Robin said. "Very clever, Zoro."  
  
 "Hey," Zoro grinned. "I have my moments."  
  
 "It's not like you to think of something as clever as a double mark, Moss-head," said Past Sanji. "Maybe you're an impostor, too."  
  
 "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!!" Past Zoro shouted as he drew his swords.  
  
 "Nah, that's definitely Zoro," said Luffy.  
  
 "Oh, good," Past Usopp whispered in relief. "It is Zoro."  
  
 Soon, everyone was tying bandages around their wrists.  
  
 "Tie 'em on tight, got it?" asked Past Zoro. "The enemy's got too many secrets."  
  
 "That's a good idea," said Vivi as she tied on Past Nami's bandage.  
  
 "With these, we'll be able to tell who's who," said Past Nami.  
  
 "Are these Clone-Clone Fruit powers really all that good?" asked Past Sanji, using his teeth to tie on his bandage.  
  
 "They're not just good, Sanji," said Past Usopp. "They're practically flawless! You should've seen him, earlier!"  
  
 "Hmph!" Past Sanji scoffed. "Sounds like a real freak to me."  
  
 "He was amazing!" Past Usopp replied. "We couldn't help but cheer for him!"  
  
 "Now that we know what we're up against," said Past Zoro, "we have to plan our next move, carefully."  
  
 "Umm...hey," said Past Chopper. "What can I do?"  
  
 "Just do whatever you can, Chopper," said Past Usopp. "If you can't win, there's no shame in running away! Just do your best!"  
  
 "That's your philosophy, eh, Usopp?" Past Sanji quipped while tying a bandage around Carue's wing.  
  
 "Do my best...got it!" Past Chopper exclaimed.  
  
 "Is there really no shame in running away?" asked Aika, somberly.  
  
  _"Aika, there are some points in life when you face an opponent that is stronger than you,"_  said Blizzard.  _"If you run away, that's fine...but don't run all your life. If you run, you give yourself the opportunity to think things through and choose your fights carefully. You run so you can live and get stronger to fight another day."_  He then glanced at Usopp and Chopper.  _"Right, guys?"_  
  
 "Uh...y-yeah! That's right!" Chopper answered.  
  
 "W-what Blizzard said!" Usopp agreed, grinning confidently.  
  
 "...I see," Aika said before she smiled. "Right! Okay then!"  
  
 Kumi barked in agreement while in the memory, the Merry was beginning to approach the harbor of Alabasta's shore.  
  
 "There's the harbor," said Vivi. "We better weigh anchor in the cove to the west. We have to hide the ship."  
  
 "Right!" Luffy exclaimed before he held out his wrist to the crew, who did the same thing. "No matter what happens, guys, from here on out...this mark on our left arms...will be the sign of our friendship!!"  
  
 "Right!" the Past Straw Hats agreed.  
  
 "Okay...let's get going!" Luffy declared as the memory faded to black.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within.  
  
Brook: A mark of friendship, eh?  
  
Franky: *sniffles* I ain't cryin'...!  
  
Aika: *gasps* Look! Smoky's back!  
  
Luffy: *spits food* You're that Smoky guy! What are you doing in Alabasta?!  
  
Nami: Hold it...if that's Smoker...then that means...!  
  
???: HEAT HAZE!!! *a jet of fire appears out of nowhere*  
  
Luffy: Huh?!  
  
Ace: Long time, no see...eh, Luffy?  
  
Luffy: Ace?!  
  
Next time:  **The Brothers' Reunion**


	44. Ch. 43- The Brothers' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Straw Hats watch the memory of Luffy reuniting with Ace in Alabasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Kovar, and Monkey D. Star © Me
> 
> Shade © Gakuto1991

 "...That was...exemplary," Brook whispered in awe at the previous memory.  
  
 "Man...you guys sure were a tight-knit group, huh?" Franky asked with a bit of a sniffle.  
  
 "Luffy truly did know how to bring a group together," said  Robin.  
  
  _"Yeah,"_  said Blizzard, proudly. _"What a guy, am I right?"  
_  
 "...A mark of friendship, huh?" Aika asked as she glanced down at her own wrist while Kumi looked at her paw.  
  
 "What are you thinking about, honey?" Nami asked.  
  
 "...I wish I had something like that," said Aika. "Something to tell us that we're all joined together as one."  
  
 "We do have that," said Zoro. "Our Jolly Roger is the symbol of the bonds we made on our ship. Sure, it's not something like a mark of friendship, but it still what signifies us as the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm sure your brother knows that."  
  
 "...Big Brother..." Aika whispered, worriedly as she held the rim of Luffy's hat.  
  
 "We'll find him, Aika," said Sanji. "I'm sure of it."  
  
 "Until then," Chopper began, "we'll just have to keep watching these memories until we find the real Luffy."  
  
 Sure enough, the memories began to return. This time, however, it was Luffy eating in a restaurant while the others were nowhere to be found. For some reason, there was a gaping hole in the wall behind the restaurant's owner...in fact, there were several holes behind that one in different houses.  
  
 "...What the hell happened here?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Something tells me Luffy had something to do with it," said Nami, exasperated.  
  
 "Wait, where were you guys?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Your brother ran off without us to get some food," Usopp answered. "Seriously, I swear he thinks more with his stomach than whatever brain he has in that rubber skull of his."  
  
 "STRAW HAT!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up and saw that the one who was shouting was none other than Smoker...and it looked like he had just pushed someone in front of him against the floor.  
  
 "Wait...who's that?" asked Chopper.  
  
 "...Hold up," said Nami as she spotted a familiar orange hat with a familiar pair of badges, one with a smiley face and the other with a frown, on the floor. "...Wait a minute...it can't be!"  
  
 "Holy crap, it is!" Zoro exclaimed. "It's Ace!!"  
  
 "Is it?" Franky asked. "I mean, yeah, it's the same hat, but it's kinda hard to tell with his face in the ground."  
  
 Before he could speculate further, Smoker approached Luffy, who was still stuffing his face.  
  
 "I knew I'd found you here in Alabasta," said the smoke-man, but Luffy just kept eating while staring at him, owlishly.  
  
 "...How come Big Brother's just staring at him?" asked Aika.  
  
 "I think it's taking him a moment to remember who he is," said Sanji, and sure enough, after a good ten seconds, Luffy spat food on Smoker's face in shock.  
  
 "YOU'RE THAT SMOKY GUY!!" he cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ALABASTA?!!"  
  
 "...Really?" Usopp asked in disbelief. "It took him that long to figure it out?"  
  
 Nami only sighed and shook her head while Zoro face-palmed. As for Smoker, he growled at Luffy as he prepared to make a move, but then the Straw Hat Captain held up his hand.  
  
 "Hold on a sec!" he said before he shoved all the food in his mouth, then bowed his head. "Thanks very much for the meal." On that, he turned and ran away with his cheeks still stuffed with food, and Smoker gave chase not long after.  
  
  _"Jeez, Luffy,"_ Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "Here's something I'm curious about," said Brook. "How did Smoker know you'd be there? And for that matter, why was he there in the first place?"  
  
 "I think it's because he thought we were in league with Crocodile or something," said Nami.  
  
 "Why would he think that?" asked Aika. "You're there to stop Crocodile."  
  
 "Yes, but he didn't know it at the time," said Robin. "That wasn't until after the fact."  
  
 "...Oh, I see," said Aika.  
  
 As Luffy kept running, he eventually ran into Tashigi, who tried to stop him, but he easily evaded her by jumping up onto the rooftops, but Smoker still pursued him. It wasn't very long before Luffy was running from his whole troop...and what's worse, in his haste to escape, he accidentally led them right to the Past Straw Hats.  
  
 "Are you kidding me?!" Franky questioned. "He actually led them to you guys?!!"  
  
 "Yes, yes, he did," said Usopp in a deadpanned tone.  
  
 _"I'm almost not surprised,"_ said Blizzard.  _"It is Luffy, after all."  
_  
 "Yeah, you can say that again," said Zoro.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he noticed his crew hiding behind some rubble. "Oh! Hey, Zoro! Guys! What are you doing over there?!" He then began to run over to them.  
  
 "You idiot!!" Past Zoro yelled. "Lose those guys before you come to us!!!"  
  
 As Luffy got closer, he saw that Past Nami and Vivi were both wearing what looked like belly dancer outfits with assorted jewelry and other things. Despite the fact that he was already running, seeing Nami in the outfit made the memory go pink and his heart beat even faster.  
  
 "Figures he'd notice the outfit I was wearing," said Nami.  
  
 "How could he not?" Brook asked. "Yohohoho!"  
  
 "Like it?" Sanji asked. "I'm the one who picked them out."  
  
 "Perv," Zoro grumbled, causing Sanji to side-eye him.  
  
 Back in the memory, Smoker shot his fist at Luffy, who was running as fast as he could, but it didn't seem like he was going to escape the Marine Captain's grasp...until...  
  
 "HEAT HAZE!!!"  
  
 Out of nowhere, a jet of fire appeared and clashed against Smoker's fist, causing it to stop in its tracks while the Past Straw Hats gasped.  
  
 "That...that fire...!" Aika whispered.  
  
  _"You don't think it was...?"_  Kumi asked.  
  
 As Luffy turned around...he gasped as well as he saw a familiar figure: the black hair, the face full of freckles, that purple tattoo on his back, the orange with the two badges...there was no mistaking it.  
  
 "You again, huh?" Smoker asked, irritably, while the familiar figure just grinned right back at him.  
  
 "Just give up," he said. "You may be smoke, but I'm fire. A fight between the two of us is just pointless. It'll probably go on forever!"  
  
 "A-Ace?" Luffy asked in disbelief. "Is that you?!"  
  
 "Hey, Luffy," Ace greeted, casually. "I see you haven't changed a bit."  
  
 "Whoa! It is you!!" Luffy exclaimed, still surprised to see his brother after 3 years. "Where'd you get those fire powers?! You eat a Devil Fruit or something?!"  
  
 "Yeah, I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit," said Ace, not taking even one eye off of Smoker. "But anyways, you better not waste time talking to me. You better take your friends and get outta here. Don't worry about me, though, I'll catch up. Now get moving!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smiled at him before nodding his head and turning around to run.  
  
 "Come on, guys!!" he called out as he ran. "To the ship! Hurry up!!"  
  
 "W-wait a minute!" Past Nami exclaimed as she and the others ran after him. "Luffy!!"  
  
 "Who is that guy?!" Past Sanji asked. "You know him or something?!"  
  
 "Of course, I know him!" Luffy replied. "He's my big brother!"  
  
 3...2...1...  
  
 "YOUR BROTHER?!!"

"You guys sure seemed surprised," said Brook.  
  
 "Of course, we were!" Nami exclaimed. "That was the first time we met Ace!"  
  
 "We didn't see him again until after we got the Sunny," said Zoro. "That was before you came along, Brook."  
  
 "Ah, I see," said Brook.  
  
 "Before we met Ace, we didn't think that Luffy had any other family," said Usopp. "It sure knocked us for a loop!"  
  
 "I actually thought he was a bounty hunter, for a while," said Zoro. "Glad that wasn't the case. Once I figured out he was Luffy's brother, I pretty much knew we could trust him to help us out."  
  
 "You have good instincts, Zoro!" Aika said.  
  
 "Heh," Zoro smirked. "Well...I have my moments."  
  
 Just then, as the Past Straw Hats were running, it suddenly appeared in a flash: a gigantic whirlwind of smoke and flame, swirling around in the sky. The very sight caused Aika to gape in absolute awe as the two elements clash.  
  
 "...Whoa...!" she whispered. "That's so cool...!!"  
  
  _"You okay there, Aika?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 _"I think she's a little overwhelmed,"_  Blizzard mused.  
  
 "Whoa, you guys see that?!" Luffy asked while running backward with a barrel under his arm. "Man, I never thought I'd get to see my big brother in a place like this!"  
  
 "Everybody, turn left!!" Past Nami yelled, causing the Past Straw Hats to run to the left...but since Luffy was running backward due to wanting to see Ace and Smoker fight, he was following _his_ left, not  _their_  left, and ended up going down a different street.  
  
 "...Really?" asked Zoro. "And people say that I get lost."  
  
 "Wait, that's what happened to him?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "That idiot! Why can't he pay more attention?!" Usopp shouted.  
  
 Aika only laughed.  
  
 "Silly Big Brother!" she said.  
  
 Before too long, Luffy found himself in an empty alley, sitting on top of the barrel he was carrying.  
  
 "Huh, that's weird," he muttered in confusion. "I could've sworn everybody was right here...but now they're all gone, where'd they go?"  
  
 Robin could only give an amused chuckle.  
  
 "Yeah, that's Luffy for you," said Sanji.  
  
 At that moment, the Straw Hats saw a familiar shadow on the ground.  
  
 "Well, I see that giving you a chance to escape was pointless," said a voice.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy asked before he looked up and smiled upon seeing the older brother he hadn't seen in 3 years. "Hey! Hi ya, Ace!"  
  
 Ace soon jumped down from the roof to greet his younger brother.  
  
 "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
 "You could say that," Luffy replied.  
  
 "Damn, he's ripped!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
 "I'll say," said Usopp as he felt his own bicep. "3 years out at sea has really done him a lot of good!"  
  
 "Hey, what's on his arm?" asked Aika as she pointed to Ace's left bicep.  
  
 "Oh, yeah, that tattoo!" said Nami.  
  
 _"Hey, that's weird,"_  said Kumi.  _"How come it's spelled A-S-C-E, and the S is crossed out?"  
  
 "Dunno,"_said Blizzard. _"Maybe the tattoo artist made a mistake?"  
_  
 Soon, Luffy and Ace grabbed each other's hands and put their elbows on the barrel, both of them grinning impishly at each other.  
  
 "How many years has it been?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "Eh...3 years, I guess," Ace replied as he began to push against Luffy's arm with his own. "I see you haven't changed much, though. You've gotten a little taller, but you pretty much look the same."  
  
 "They both kinda look the same to me," said Aika.  
  
 "Yeah...although Ace's eyes look a bit more narrow," said Kumi. "Then again, that's probably just me."  
  
 "So do you," Luffy answered as he tried to push Ace's arm over. "Aside from those fire powers you got from eating that Devil Fruit, you haven't changed a bit!" He grunted as he kept trying to push Ace's arm down. "Remember when you used to sneak into the fields, eat a hundred watermelons, and then spit out the seeds like a Gatling gun and run away?"  
  
 "That wasn't me...!" Ace grunted as he pushed on Luffy's arm. "That was you!"  
  
 "And then the farmers would chase you and you'd scream like a little girl!" Luffy added.  
  
 "That was you, too!" Ace replied. "I just watched and laughed!"  
  
 "How did Luffy get that mixed up?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "I think he's trying to make himself sound cool," Franky answered.  
  
 As the D. Brothers continued their arm wrestling match, their faces began to grow bright red as they strained to push each other's arms, when finally the barrel cracked and fell apart, causing the water inside to spill.  
  
 "Are you kidding me?!" Nami questioned. "They broke it?!! Don't they know how much that water cost?!!"  
  
 "Ah, let 'em be," said Zoro. "They hadn't seen each other in a while."  
  
 "And look how happy Big Brother looks to see Big Brother Ace!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "...I guess," said Nami.  
  
 "I guess we're still the same," said Luffy as he and Ace gave each other a high five. "Just like old times, huh, Ace?"  
  
 "You said it," Ace said...before he pulled Luffy into a hug, which he happily returned. "It's good to see ya again, Lu."  
  
 "You, too," Luffy smiled, causing the Straw Hats to smile, too.  
  
 "Now isn't that just touching?" Brook asked.  
  
 "It's so sweet to see them catching up like this," Robin said.  
  
 "...Luffy does look happy to see him," Nami smiled.  
  
 "Guh...a reunion between brothers...!" Franky sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "It just gets you choked up, you know?"  
  
 "I gotta admit," Usopp began, "I was kinda mad at Luffy for getting lost again, but now that I see this, I can't help feeling happy for him."  
  
 "Me, too!" Chopper exclaimed.  
  
  _"Yeah, me, too,"_ said Blizzard before he sighed.  _"I just wish the reunion with one of my brothers went as nicely..."  
  
 "What was that, Blizzard?"_ asked Kumi.  
  
 _"Uh...nothing,"_  said Blizzard. _"Don't worry about it."_  
  
 "So," Ace started as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out a canteen, "isn't your crew lookin' for ya, just a few minutes ago?"  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy replied as Ace took a sip of water.  
  
 "Huh," Ace muttered. "I guess you never got my message, did you?"  
  
 "What message?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head.  
  
 "You know, the message I left for you on Drum Island," said Ace.  
  
 "Ace was on Drum Island?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "He was?" Nami asked.  
  
 "I guess we got there after he did," said Zoro.  
  
 "Well...no, I guess not," said Luffy. "I didn't even know you were there."  
  
 "Huh," Ace scoffed. "That figures. Ah, don't worry about it. It was a message, saying to tell you that I was gonna be here in Alabasta for a few days. You see, I'm here on business."  
  
 "Business, huh?" Luffy asked as Ace tossed the canteen to him, which he nearly dropped, but thankfully, he managed to catch it without spilling the water.  
  
 "That's right," said Ace. "I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates, now."  
  
 "The Whitebeard Pirates?" asked Luffy while Ace turned around and showed him the tattoo on his back: a purple tattoo of a man's face with a long, white, crescent-shaped mustache and the crossbones were arranged in a cross instead of an X.  
  
 "See this tattoo?" asked Ace. "It's our mark...and it's my pride."  
  
 "Wow," Aika whispered. "It's covered his whole back."  
  
  _"So cool...!"_  Kumi added.  
  
 "So, why don't you and your crew join us, Luffy?" Ace asked. "It'll be a lot of fun!"  
  
 "No thanks," Luffy said, bluntly.  
  
 "That's no surprise," Zoro grinned.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" laughed Ace. "Yeah, I knew you'd say that...which is too bad because Whitebeard's the greatest pirate I've ever met. That's why I'm gonna help HIM become King of the Pirates...and not you, Luffy. Sorry."  
  
 Luffy didn't seem at all fazed by what his brother said, but just continued to smile at him, brimming with confidence.  
  
 "That's fine," said Luffy. "I guess I'll just have to fight him for it, then...because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."  
  
 Despite his claim, Ace couldn't help but smile at his little brother, as did the Straw Hats. However, Ace couldn't really stop himself from getting angry once Luffy began to guzzle down almost all the water in his canteen.  
  
 "STOP IT!!!" he shouted. "DON'T DRINK IT ALL, YA MOOCH!!! HEY!!!!"

 "Weird how things change, don't they?" Usopp asked. "Back when Ace, Luffy, and Sabo were kids, they wanted to be pirates on the same crew...but things are different, now that they've grown."  
  
  _"Yeah, you're right,"_  agreed Blizzard.  
  
 "It's kinda sad, though," said Aika. "In a way, Big Brother and Big Brother Ace became enemies. They weren't on the same crew."  
  
 "Not so, Aika," said Zoro. "Just because Luffy and Ace were on different pirate crews didn't mean that they were bitter rivals. They were still brothers, bound by a vow to become pirates and live their lives freely."  
  
 "Really?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Well, Aika," Robin began, "think of it this way: if you decide to leave us and start your own crew, you won't see Luffy as your enemy, will you?"  
  
 "Of course I won't!" Aika answered. "Big Brother is still my Big Brother! I would never fight him!"  
  
 "And Luffy wouldn't fight you, either," said Nami. "He loves you, just like he loved Ace."  
  
 "Bonds as deep as that don't change, Aika," said Sanji. "Remember that."  
  
 "...Mm!" Aika nodded with a soft smile. "I will!"  
  
 Soon, Ace and Luffy were walking down the alleyway, together. As they walked, Luffy glanced to Ace's left bicep where his other tattoo was, blinking in slight confusion.  
  
 "Hey, Ace?" Luffy asked. "What about that tattoo on your arm?"  
  
 "Huh?" Ace muttered before he glanced down at it. "Oh, this!"  
  
 "Yeah, how come the S is crossed out?" asked Luffy. "What, you spell it wrong?"  
  
 "Not really," said Ace. "It's...a tribute."  
  
 "A tribute?" Luffy repeated.  
  
 "...To Sabo," Ace spoke, his mood becoming somewhat somber, causing Luffy's eyes to go wide before he looked away, biting his lip.  
  
 "Oh...I see," he muttered.  
  
 "...So that's what that was," Nami whispered. "I always thought that was just a slip-up."  
  
 "A tribute to their fallen brother," said Sanji.  
  
  _"I see, now,"_ said Blizzard.  _"Ace, Sabo, and Luffy's old Jolly Roger had their first initials, and Sabo's was in front of the crossbones...in a way, Ace is carrying Sabo's mark on his skin."_  
  
  _"Wow...what a way to honor him,"_  said Kumi.  
  
 "You can say that, again," Chopper said. "It's really sad, though...when you consider..."  
  
 "Yeah..." Zoro muttered.  
  
 Ace glanced over at Luffy before he grinned at him, then reached over, pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie, causing him to cry out in surprise.  
  
 "But enough of that sad stuff," Ace said. "I heard about all the trouble you've been getting yourself into in the East Blue!"  
  
 "Oh! You know about that?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "You kiddin'?" Ace asked as he pulled out Luffy's wanted poster from his knapsack. "30 million's pretty impressive, Lu! Not bad for a start!"  
  
 "Shishishsihishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I did pretty good, didn't I?"  
  
 "Of course, you still have a long way to go," Ace replied. "So, those people I saw you with...are they your crew?"  
  
 "Oh, that's right!" Luffy said. "I should tell you about them! First, there's Zoro. He's a swordsman who uses the Three Sword Style and wants to be the greatest one in the world!"  
  
 "Oh, really?" asked Ace. "The King of the Pirates and the World's Greatest Swordsman...sounds like a pretty good combination, if you ask me."  
  
 "I know, right?" Luffy asked. "And then there's our navigator, Nami. She likes money and tangerines."  
  
 "She was that orange-haired girl, right?" Ace asked. "So, who is she, Luffy? Your  _girlfriend_?"  
  
 Hearing that caused Luffy to blush heavily.  
  
 "N-no!" he stammered. "I just like her as a friend!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah?" Ace asked. "Then how come you're blushing?"  
  
 "I am not!!" Luffy yelled, blushing even more.  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Nami muttered, remembering now how Ace wouldn't stop teasing Luffy about his crush on her.  
  
 "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Ace. "So, who else is there?"  
  
 "Well, there's Usopp, and he's a liar," Luffy said.  
  
 "Seriously?!" Usopp asked. "Why does he keep calling me that?!! I'm a sniper!!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.  
  
 "And then there's Sanji, our cook who makes really tasty food!" Luffy added.  
  
 "Sometimes, I wonder if that's the only reason he has me around," Sanji grumbled.  
  
 "Then there's a princess and her giant duck," Luffy said.  
  
 "Vivi wasn't part of the crew," said Nami. "Well...not officially, at least."  
  
 "Yeah, she was an honorary member at best," said Sanji.  
  
 "Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "And recently, we just recruited a doctor that happens to be a reindeer! How cool is that?!"  
  
 "Sounds like you got yourself a motley little crew, there," Ace grinned.  
  
 "Yeah, I know!" Luffy replied. "Everybody on my crew is so interesting!"  
  
 "I bet," Ace said. "But, if you ask me, you're probably the most interesting of out all of them."  
  
 "No kidding," Zoro grinned while Aika giggled.  
  
 "Yeah, Big Brother really is the most interesting!" she said.  
  
 "Still," Ace began, "just a handful of people on your crew...that sounds just like ya, too."  
  
 "Shishishi! Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "I'm still looking for a musician, though."  
  
 "Ah, yes," Ace agreed. "Can't have a pirate crew without a musician."  
  
 "He agrees with that, too?!" Nami asked.  
  
 "It figures," Usopp said. "They are brothers, after all!"  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I must say, great minds do think alike!"  
  
 "It's funny how you were the last to join us," said Franky. "Well...until the squirts came along, anyway."  
  
 "You're not sad about that, are you, Brook?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Not at all!" Brook replied. "I couldn't have been happier when Luffy asked me to join him! I felt like it was such an honor!"  
  
 "I think Luffy thinks so, too," Robin smiled.  
  
 Just then, as the brothers were walking, they found themselves suddenly surrounded by men with an assortment of weapons, like guns, swords, and other things.  
  
 "Stop right there, Fire Fist!" said one of the men who, for some reason, was wearing a melon on his head.  
  
 "You've got nowhere to run, Ace!"  
  
 The brothers turned to see a particularly large man with dark skin, a reddish-pink nose, curly hair, and two sabers strapped to his back.  
  
 "This is the end of the line for you!" he said. "Your head is mine! It's my ticket to a promotion...so prepare to die!"  
  
 "...Is he kidding?" Nami asked, incredulously.  
  
 "Feh," Zoro scoffed. "These guys are nothin' but losers."  
  
 "Ah," Robin realized. "The Billions Agents."  
  
 "The who-now?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Remember when Vivi was talking about the ranks of the Baroque Works agents?" Robin asked. "Main agents, like Crocodile, Bon Clay, and myself, are given single-digit codenames or holidays. Below us are 2000 low-ranking agents that we call Millions or Billions. Millions agents are subordinates for the frontier agents and are 1800 agents strong. Billions are the remaining 200 that serve the officer agents and are also next in line to be promoted to a single-digit agent, should the position be opened. Understand?"  
  
 "Uh..." Aika said as she scratched her head. "I think so. Uh...so the Millions are subordinates to the Billions...or was it the frontier agents?" She then groaned as she held her head. "My head's spinning!!"  
  
 The older Straw Hats chuckled a little.  
  
 "It's okay, Aika," Robin said. "I'll try and explain it to you, later."  
  
 "I'm just wondering if we should be worried here," said Kumi. "I mean, look at them! Ace and Luffy are surrounded!"  
  
 "Nah," Blizzard replied. "Let's just sit back and watch the show."  
  
 "Yeah, it's not like we can do much about it, anyway," said Sanji as he lit a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
 "It's our lucky day, boys!" said the ringleader. "This'll be just like shootin' fish in a barrel!"  
  
 "You've gotta be kidding," said Zoro. "They do know that Ace is a Logia-type Devil Fruit user, don't they?"  
  
 "If they did, they would have brought seastone bullets," said Nami.  
  
 "Huh?" muttered one of the Billions Agents. "H-hey, boss! Look! That kid in the straw hat! He's Straw Hat Luffy!"  
  
 The ringleader hunched up an eyebrow upon hearing that before one of the other agents showed him Luffy's wanted poster.  
  
 "30 million, eh?" the ringleader asked before he gave a delighted grin. "That promotion is a hop, skip, and a jump away!"  
  
 However, Luffy and Ace didn't seem at all worried. In fact, they just casually walked right passed them!  
  
 "So, let's go find your ship," said Ace. "It's at the shore, right?"  
  
 "I think so," Luffy replied.  
  
 "You think so?" Ace replied before he sighed. "Leave it to you to not know where your own ship is..."  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help laughing at the two brothers' banter, feeling almost a bit sorry for the Billions. However, the ringleader was less than amused, and he soon gave out the order to attack. However, the fight didn't last very long.  
  
 The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic as they watched the D Brothers brawling. It was like back when they were on Dawn Island, duking it out with the local thugs in Edge Town. It was almost like the Straw Hats were treating to a show and it was definitely funny to see Luffy scare the agents with his rubber powers after they shot him with bullets, only for him to send them back.  
  
 "Have these back, 'cause I don't need 'em!!" he shouted.  
  
 Eventually, the ringleader had grown tired of this and attempted to cut Luffy down with his sabers. However, Ace wasn't having any of that, so he grabbed the blade between his index finger and thumb while smirking casually, then used his powers to heat up the metal, thus making him let go as he held his burned hands. At that moment, Luffy's arm stretched back before he sent the ringleader flying away with a Gum-Gum Bazooka, and he soon disappeared in a twinkling.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" Franky laughed. "That was great!!"  
  
 "My Big Brothers are so cool!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 In the shadows of the alleys, Shade growled as he narrowed his six eyes before he backed away, vanishing in the darkness.  
  
Soon, the memory shifted, and this time, it showed the Past Straw Hats on the Going Merry with Luffy, who, for some reason was sitting on top of Past Sanji and Past Chopper.  
  
 "What happened to you two?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Luffy used his Gum-Gum Rocket and crashed into us," said Sanji in irritation.  
  
 "Not fun," Chopper added.  
  
 "Sanji! Tony! Are you two all right?!" asked Vivi.  
  
 "Why you little...!!" Past Sanji growled before he grabbed Luffy and began to throttle him. "I ought to toss you overboard, you idiot!! Don't you know your own strength?!"  
  
 "He's right, Luffy!" Past Nami exclaimed. "Don't you know the trouble you caused us?! Can't you try and act a little more like a captain?!"  
  
 "Sorry about that," said Luffy before he gasped. "Oh, yeah! What about Ace?!" He soon ran over to the starboard-side to look for him.  
  
 "Ace?" Past Zoro repeated. "You mean your brother was with you?"  
  
 "You sure we should just leave him behind?" asked Past Usopp.  
  
 "Well, I'm sure he'll be okay," said Luffy as he turned to face his crew. "He's a pretty strong guy, y'know!"  
  
 "So how strong is he?" asked Past Chopper.  
  
 "Well, lemme put it to you like this," said Luffy. "Back when we were younger, I could never beat Ace in a fight, and this was before he ate his Devil Fruit!"  
  
 "That's for sure," said Franky.  
  
 "Wait a minute, back up!" Past Nami exclaimed. "You're saying that you have someone of your own flesh and blood that even YOU couldn't beat?!"  
  
 "The big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster if you ask me," muttered Past Usopp.  
  
 "I guess so," Luffy began, "because Ace used to beat me all the time back when I was a kid! But I bet now I could kick his big butt!" He then broke into boisterous laughter.  
  
 "I'd like to see you back that claim up," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "So, exactly whose butt's..."  
  
 "YIPE!!" Luffy yelped as he jumped away from the railing, just as Ace appeared behind him.  
  
 "...getting kicked?!" he asked.  
  
 "Oh! Hey, Ace!" Luffy said with a sheepish grin. "Uhh...not sure how much of that you heard."  
  
 "Oh, I heard all of it," said Ace.  
  
 "...Right," Luffy muttered. "Of course, you did." He then looked to the Past Straw Hats. "Oh, right! Ace, this is my crew that I was telling you about! Guys, this is Ace!"  
  
 "Nice to meet you," Ace said while he bowed his head. "And thanks for taking care of my kid brother. I know he's a handful."  
  
 "Oh, no, not at all!" the Past Straw Hats replied as they bowed their heads back.  
  
 "Ah, come on, there's no need to be modest!" Ace replied. "I mean, this is Luffy we're talking about! Isn't he a little much for you to handle?"  
  
 "...No, not at all," said the Past Straw Hats.  
  
 "...You're good people," Ace said as he bowed his head, again.  
  
 "Why do I get the feeling you guys were lying?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Well, we didn't wanna make Ace upset," said Nami. "And besides, Luffy's not THAT big of a handful...at least not all the time."  
  
 "Yes, he is!" Usopp coughed.  
  
 "Usopp!!" Nami chided.  
  
 "What?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
 "Well, sit down and relax," said Past Sanji. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll make some tea."  
  
 "No thank you," said Ace. "That's thoughtful of you, but I don't wanna impose." He then raised his finger, causing Past Sanji's cigarette to light up, to his surprise.  
  
 "Well, he's certainly not what I expected," said Past Sanji.  
  
 "Yeah, I'll say," said Past Zoro.  
  
 "He's polite, helpful, and gracious!" Past Usopp exclaimed. "The polar opposite of Luffy!"  
  
 "One of them only cares about stuffing his face!" Past Nami said. "There's no way these two are brothers!"  
  
 "While the other only cares about his brother," Past Zoro added.  
  
 "I wish I had a wonderful brother like that...!" Past Chopper whimpered, tearfully.  
  
 "Brother?" Past Sanji asked. "I wish I had a wonderful captain like that!"  
  
 "Sanji!" Vivi chided. "He's just kidding."  
  
 "See, Ace?" Luffy asked. "I told you they were interesting! Hahahaha!"  
  
 "You guys really didn't mean all that, did you?" Brook asked.  
  
 "Of course we didn't mean it," said Zoro. "I mean, yeah, sometimes Luffy can be a headache, but we wouldn't replace him, even with his own brother!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Usopp said. "We might have our spats, once in a while, but by the end of the day, Luffy's still our captain!"  
  
 "What kind of crew would we be if we just shut him out, like that?" asked Sanji.  
  
 "A pretty lousy one if you ask me," said Franky.  
  
 "Exactly," Nami said. "We may say things, but we don't entirely mean them...and besides, we apologized to Luffy about the things we said when we met Ace."  
  
 "That's right!" Chopper piped up. "We didn't wanna hurt his feelings!"  
  
  _"That's good,"_  said Blizzard.  _"Although I'm sure Luffy knew you didn't really mean it, anyway. He's a good person."_  
  
 At that moment, a fleet of at least seven ships appeared around the corner of the cape, all of them bearing the Baroque Works insignia. Vivi gasped, realizing that the ships belonged to the Billions. However, Ace didn't seem at all worried. In fact, he had this grin on his face, as if relishing the idea of going after them. He soon jumped off the Merry and aboard this yellow kayak-like boat with a sail, and using his Devil Fruit powers, he sped toward them with his hands casually in his pockets.  
  
 "What's he gonna do?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Watch this, Aika," Zoro smirked. "You're about to see, first-hand, the reason why he was called 'Fire Fist' Ace."  
  
 Soon, Ace leaped off his boat and over the Billions' battleships before he landed on the other side with his right fist ablaze.  
  
 "HIKEN~!!!" he yelled before he threw his fist forward, unleashing a humongous jet of flame that completely obliterated the ships!  
  
 "WHOA!!!" Aika and Kumi exclaimed.  
  
 "Holy crap!!" Franky shouted as he raised his sunglasses. "That was crazy!!!"  
  
 "Extraordinary!!" Brook added. "He destroyed them all in just one shot?!"  
  
 "What would we expect from the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Robin asked with her usual amused smile.  
  
 "Yeah, that's Ace," Nami agreed.  
  
 "...Huh?" Sanji muttered as he glanced down at Aika, who was staring with her grinning mouth agape and her eyes sparkling. "Hey, Aika...you okay?"  
  
 A pause...before Aika suddenly fell backward while muttering "So cool...!", over and over.  
  
 "Yeah, she's okay," said Zoro, causing the other Straw Hats to laugh.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_________________________________________________________  
Next time on One Piece: The Fire Within!  
  
Luffy: So, wait, why are you here in Alabasta, Ace?  
  
Ace: I'm looking for a man that I need to kill. His name is Blackbeard.  
  
Aika: Blackbeard...? *gulps*  
  
*Later on...*  
  
Luffy: Ugh...soooo hot...!  
  
Past Usopp: Hot, nothing! I'm melting!!  
  
Past Chopper: Ugh...I hate wearing a fur coat...  
  
*That night in the desert*  
  
Ace: *staring up at the stars with Luffy* Something on your mind, Luffy? You know you can tell me.  
  
Luffy: ...Well...it's about Zoro...I don't think he wants to stay with us.  
  
Zoro: *his eye goes wide*  
  
Next time:  **Luffy's Doubts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait in updating this. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


End file.
